


Goldgraves shots

by Ohmygraves



Category: Animales Fantasticos
Genre: F/M, Oneshots goldgraves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 102
Words: 285,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygraves/pseuds/Ohmygraves
Summary: Historias cortas de Goldgraves





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :)

Jamás había idealizado la vida perfecta, siempre había tenido claro su objetivo de vida y era ser el orgullo de la familia Graves aunque fuera el último miembro en pie, pero sin embargo ahora estaba ahí mirando fijamente a su esposa conversando con Queenie, quien le había traído una bolsa de galletas caseras recién salidas del horno de la panadería de Jacob Kowalski, ahora tenía una preocupación menos en mente, de lo contrario sería salir de última hora de casa en busca de las famosas galletas  
caseras de Jacob, al parecer alguien se había empeñado en ser el primordial antojo de su esposa claro después de los hot dog con bastante cebolla lo cual le resultaba algo raro y desagradable pero no era ella quien tomaba las decisiones si no él o ella quien estaba en plena gestación de siete meses.

Le era tan adorable ver a su esposa así, tranquila y sin preocupaciones, una parte de él deseaba que así fuera toda la vida, que estuvieran tan y como lo están ahora disfrutando del momento sin preocupaciones sobre algún mago oscuro incluso de las amenazas de Voldermont que si bien esperaba no tener que lidiar con ellas pronto en su territorio.

Estos momentos lo hacían ver que todo su mundo estaba ahí por el momento en una misma persona, pero igual le hacían sentir la inexplicable sensación de proteger a su familia de todo peligro o si bien salvaguardarlos de los peligros del mundo en su propio mundo perfecto pero si bien sabía que nunca nada de eso sería posible su padre se lo había dejado en claro durante toda su infancia pero ahí estaba el deseando algo imposible.

 

" Percy, cielo lamento informarte que con una mente brillante como la tuya en algún momento va terminar ardiendo de tantos pensamientos ".

Oh esa era su cuñada poniendo en práctica sus habilidades con él, odiaba que sucediera eso cuando bajaba la guardia y se sentía en paz, Queenie lograba atrapar sus pensamientos y ponerlo en ridículo frente a Tina, incluso a veces sonrojarlo.

 

" Queenie basta, amo ver a mi marido sonrojado pero te podría decir por sus expresiones ahora mismo que desea sacarte de la casa y complacer a su esposa con sus antojos gracias a nuestra pequeña bacteria ".

Y como olvidar el sobrenombre de su bebé, pequeña bacteria, si bien aún recuerdo cuando fueron a ver un médico no-maj ya que ciertamente su esposa no consideraba su estado demasiado grave para consultar a un sanador directamente y si bien le atribuía su estado a los múltiples carritos de hot dogs de todo New York, y el inesperado diagnóstico fue simplemente una bacteria estomacal, pero luego surgió lo inesperado un accidente durante el labor de ser auror por parte de Tina la mando directamente con un sanador y ahí la bacteria estomacal resultó ser un bebé con una gestación de seis meses los cuales habían pasado desapercibidos, al menos habían logrado aclarar ciertas dudas las cuales en su mayoría venían de Queenie cuando les aseguraba que alguien en su casa amaba la voz de Tina tanto como la de él, por un momento pensó que su cuñada estaba perdiendo su buen juicio, pero si bien podía ver a su esposa en aquella cama de hospital y no lucía exactamente embarazada pero si bien a la semana se quedó sin palabras al notar un vientre abultado y los inicios tardíos de los antojos.

" No es una bacteria es la muestra de amor de la que tanto venía pensando Percy ".

 

Era hora de intervenir antes de ser acusado.

 

" ¿ Cuanta veces debo decir que te equivocas ? ".

 

Cuestionó a su cuñada listo para un duelo con palabras y no con varitas o sin ella.

" Percy, no es mi culpa que lo estuvieras pensando durante toda la cena cuando el señor Scamander se quedó en New York durante dos semanas, y te felicitó por hacerlo cariño tendré un nuevo Graves Goldstein al cual podré repartir más amor y dulzura ".

 

Observó a su esposa quien parecía divertida ante la situación, y por un momento no sentía la vergüenza de aquel recuerdo.

 

" Oh mira la hora Queenie, la hora de visitas acabo y es hora de tú casi cita con el no-maj si no mal recuerdo ".

 

Por un momento vio la indignación de Queenie en su rostro ante sus palabras pero en segundos se convirtieron en una sonrisa y una rápida despedida para ver al no-maj, dejándolo así con Tina.

Se recostó en la cama donde estaba Tina y no pudo evitar posar su mano derecho en su vientre abultado e imaginar el rostro de su hijo o hija y si tendría un parecido a los dos aunque anhelan de todo corazón que se pareciera a Tina en todo, que tuviera el alma bondadosa, dulce y gentil de Tina.

Sintió un leve golpe donde estaba su mano lo supo alguien estaba despierto y al parecer agradecido por algo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

" Lo sé corazón, no es nada salvarte de la tía Queenie aunque lamento informarte que no podré salvarte cuando empiece a querer vestirte con los múltiples suéteres o mamelucos que ha confeccionado para ti ".

 

Sintió nuevamente una respuesta, en si una leve patadita y notó la mano de tina encima de la suya, le estaba sonriendo.

 

" Eres cruel con la tía Queenie, papá ".

Era un reproche, pero aún así le era divertido cuando escuchaba esto tipo de reproches en su contra, le hacían ver que todo esto era real y ni una simple fantasia.

 

" Soy considerado con la tía Queenie al permitirle y permitirme que sofoque de amor a mi pequeña prueba de amor ".

 

Nunca admitiría nada de aquello frente a su cuñada de lo contrario jamás podría tener paz.

 

" Tú pequeña prueba de amor no ha dejado de moverse durante la mayor parte del día, me ha permitido comer lo que comería un ejército durante un año o tal vez dos, y me he preguntado durante todo el día si él o ella tendrá un parecido a ti, porque es lo que más deseo, que tú fueras quien prevaleció de los dos en nuestra prueba de amor ".

 

Odiaba la subestimación de ella ante su belleza, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella conocía lo perfecta que era pero siempre estaban demás los comentarios ajenos del mundo que sabía como la hacian sentir así pero ahí estaba él partido hacerla sentir segura siempre.

 

" Lo único posible es el sentirme traicionado de nuestra pequeña prueba de amor si se parece a mi, pero se que no va a fallarme, al igual que espero una dulce niña con su mamá, la cual llamaremos Porpentina Graves Goldstein si así lo permite mi esposa ".

 

Estaba demás conocer la respuesta, pero era algo por lo cual defendería ciertamente hasta conocer por fin a su bebé, aunque se inclinaba más por la idea de tener una niña.

 

" Te queda hasta el día de su nacimiento en pensar un buen nombre de lo contrario le informaré a Queenie de tus deseos por formar parte del club de tejer ".

 

Oh eso le valía reírse con ella, y saber que tenía ahí todo su mundo.


	2. Vacaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de vacaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, una pequeña contribución a un ship fav

Se podría acostumbrar a este nueva sensación todos los días, pero si bien apenas eran el comienzo de unas cortas vacaciones, la decisión de tomar unas vacaciones había surgido por parte de Percival, lo cual le sorprendió ante la decisión espontánea pero si bien le encantó la idea desde el principio.

Y si lo pensaba ahora un poco más al sentir la sensación de Percival a su lado, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas enredadas con la de ella, su rutina de vacaciones era despertarse demasiado tarde, una sesión de besos, recorrer la villa italiana, terminar cenando para probar algo nuevo y finalmente volver al hotel.

" Buenos días señora Graves ".

Y ahora podría sentir que nunca renunciaría a esta nueva rutina y mucho menos a su esposo, escuchando su voz ronca al despertar al igual que la sensación de ser llamada por su apellido.

" Buenos días señor Goldstein ".

Si bien podría decir que Percival se encontraba ahora mismo sonriendo, pero sintió como se acercaba más a su cuerpo y ahora Percival se encontraba repartiendo besos en su cuello.

 

" Al parecer alguien descanso demasiado bien, ¿ no es así señor Goldstein ? ".

Escuchó una leve risa por parte de él, pero de un momento a otro ahora se encontraba debajo de su marido, riendo.

" Oh señora Graves, es un hecho que he descansado demasiado bien pero no puedo esperar a esta noche ".

 

Si bien ahora no todo era risas en ella, sino ahora todo se entorno en una forma sería, aunque estaba sonriendo si bien estaba acariciando las mejillas de percival, las cuales estaban empiezan a lucir una leve barba de tres días, al parecer alguien había olvidado empacar la navaja pero no podía negar que le daba un gran toque, en cuanto esta noche no era más que una cita de fin de mes, una pequeña costumbre entre de ellos.

" Señor Goldstein no puedo entender su recordatorio de nuestra cita, es algo que no olvidaría ".

Bajo su mano izquierda para acariciar con sus dedos el contorno de sus labios, notando como una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

 

" Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo señora Graves ".

[ ... ]

 

Había estado demasiado impaciente por saber a lo qie se refería Percival, si bien se había guardado su curiosidad hasta la cita ambos estaban en su mesa reservada, dos copas de vino lucían en la mesa pero si bien estaba apunto de tomar su copa cuando Percival le interrumpió.

 

" Tengo una propuesta demasiado importante que hacerte y de ti depende todo amor ".

 

Y todo su atención ahora se centro en su esposo por completo, dejandolo continuar.

" ¿ Quisieras tener hijos conmigo ? ".

 

Ahora si no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y estaba más que sorprendida ante la propuesta, llevan cinco años de casados y si bien jamás quiso sacar el tema de tener hijos con Percival, pero ahí estaba con tal propuesta y conocía su respuesta desde antes.

 

" Señor Goldstein es un honor para mi decirle que acepto tener hijos con usted ".


	3. Carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño momento de convencimiento

Ha esperado un largo tiempo en aquella fila donde se ha visto rodeada de niños y niñas, los cuales son hijos e hijas de brujos y magos de toda MACUSA, para implementar las tradiciones no-majs, en todo caso tiene que aguantarse de reír al ver a su esposo vestido como papa noel o santa clous sabe que es una humillación para él ser suplente de quien debía ser santa y en ese caso era Sam, pero para su buena fortuna su esposa se había puesto de parto desde hace un día y Percival como el buen amigo que es ahí estaba cubriendo a su amigo. 

Pero sabe que faltan dos niños y será su turno, es la última de la fila observa a su marido quien lleva una barba blanca falsa, su gorro rojo con aquel pompón blanco y desde luego el traje habitual sabe que aquella panza es debido a las dos almohadas que le metió en el traje para ser un santa auténtico mientras los elfos domésticos vestían como duendes auténticos ayudantes de santa, tiene su carta escrita perfectamente y no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa, ve como su marido despide aquellos dos niños dándoles una piruleta a cada uno.

Ahora observa como Percival toma una piruleta y la lleva hacia sus labios, se acerca lentamente hacia él para hacerle saber que regalo quiere para esta navidad, nota una sonrisa en su marido y ve como lleva su mano derecha a su muslo mientras le da leve palmadas para que tome asiento sobre sus piernas se alegra de este pequeño privilegio, así que se sienta sobre su pierna derecha mientras él le rodea con su brazo para hacerla sentir más segura.

Abre aquella carta preparándose para leer su carta, observa como su marido tiene aún la piruleta en sus labios, sabe que hará un desastre de aquella barba falsa con el dulce de la piruleta, pero va comenzar a leer su carta.

" Querido santa, he sido una chica demasiado buena durante este año nunca te he pedido nada pero esta vez quiero pedirte que me trajeras un bebé ".

Cierra aquella carta viendo a su marido quien aún tiene aquella piruleta en sus labios por lo cual se toma el ligero atrevimiento de quitársela entre labios escucha un leve ‘ pop ’ y lleva aquella piruleta a sus labios se da cuenta que es de sabor cereza, ve como su marido se toma su tiempo como si esperara encontrar las palabras correctas ante su petición.

" Porpentina Esther Goldstein no haz sido una chica nada buena durante este año y creeme a ningún niño o niña le gustaría ver que su papá tiene canas, así que pide algo más que no sea un bebé ".

Nuevamente escucha aquel pretexto en el cual Percival se dice ser demasiado viejo para tener un bebé pero sabe perfectamente que ambos están en la mejor edad de sus vidas y no lo ve en absoluto nada viejo, retira aquella piruleta de su boca para hablar.

Siente como el mueve sus dedos en su cintura lentamente aferrándose más a ella, pero esta segura que está noche puede convencerle de tener un bebé.

" Serías un papá demasiado atractivo aunque tengas canas por la barba de merlín eso te hace más que atractivo cariño y quiero un bebé que tenga el color de tus ojos, la forma de tus labios y cejas, además sería muy divertido crear a nuestro bebé ".

Lleva aquella carta posandola sobre sus piernas y nota una leve sonrisa entre sus labios en su marido así que sabe como esta yendo por el camino correcto para lograr su cometido.

" Y si aceptó te comportarias bien con tú marido, ¿ no es así, Goldstein ? ".

Asiente mientras lleva una de sus manos detrás del cuello de su marido y se recuesta sobre su hombro.

" Siempre me comportó bien contigo pero si aceptas tener un bebé conmigo cariño te prometo que será la mejor decisión de ambos, sólo imagina cuando quiera aprender a jugar Quidditch contigo o aspiré a estar en la casa de su papá en ilvermorny, por lo cual esperó que santa reconsidere mi petición ".

Lo observa y ve como él le retira aquella piruleta de su mano mientras observa como la introduce en la boca de ella, lo conoce demasiado bien para saber que goza del control sobre todo.

" Probablemente pueda cumplir tú petición pero eso depende que tan rápido puedas correr aquel armario de escobas, ¿ te parece, Goldstein ? ".


	4. Simplemente un Cordero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

No culpaba absolutamente a nadie por la perdida de interés en su clase de Historia sobre la segunda guerra mundial, es más le resultaría bastante halagador de sólo quedarse con verdaderos alumnos que se vieran interesados por su clase y no tener alumnos que prácticamente están en su aula durante la mayor parte de la mañana para pasar la materia con asistencia, pero si bien eran parte de los gajes del ser maestro.

Esta mañana se veía como cualquier otra mañana, vertió del termo un poco de café negro en la taza, listo para impartir clases, el tema de esta mañana resultaba ser la vida de Eva Braun, se podría decir que era el único maestro lo bastante preocupado por enseñar de verdad y no dejarse llenar los bolsillos a base de sobornos, todo su auditorio lucia lleno como cualquier otra mañana, si bien inició con la clase saludando a todos de manera general con un buenos días y dirigiéndose a la pizarra verde para anotar el tema de hoy.

 

" Bien, como sabrán el tema de hoy se basa en una mujer la cual no le dan la importancia suficiente durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero desde mi punto de vista Eva Braun vivió una parte que nunca nadie llegó a conocer del todo en la vida de Hitler, por lo cual ella me es fundamental en todo este proceso, es una pieza importante para llegar entender un poco del capitulo más oscuro de Europa o en si de todo el mundo ".

Estaba iniciando con la introducción del tema cuando se vio atrapado por la mirada fija de Porpentina Goldstein, estaba demás saber quien era, si bien pertenecia a uno de los cinco alumnos de su clase que son de fiar, responsables, puntuales, participativos.

 

Pero no se engaña, es al único cordero al cual nunca le quita su atención, a veces la observa de manera discreta y esta demás saber lo que ya conoce de ella en estos dos años, demasiado tímida, callada, falta de confianza para socializar, las múltiples comparaciones con su hermana Queenie por la discutible falta de belleza en ella según todo el mundo, pero no todo el mundo era él, Porpentina Goldstein le era bella de cualquier manera, incluso se atrevería a decir que era la mujer más perfecta que jamás había conocido en toda su vida, pero ahí estaba ella en su clase con un montón de jóvenes a los cuales no les importaba esta clase y seguramente ninguna otra pero ella valía la pena del que él estuviera ahí de pie dando una clase, sin ella aquí hace tiempo hubiera preferido iniciar una nueva vida en Alemania o cualquier parte de Europa. 

 

" Me sentiría gratamente honrado de escuchar algún dato que conozcan sobre Eva, y en este justo momento espero ver un par de manos arriba para compartir datos con la clase ".

Tuvo que dejar de mirarla para prestar atención a los demás, no esperaba una participación de nadie, especialmente de Porpentina, la timidez y los comentarios de sus compañeros no le eran de ayuda y eso lo sabía él, que siempre prestaba atención a los murmullos.

 

Y pudo observar entre sus alumnos ver como señalaban a Tina y se reían de ella, ante sus ojos todo su alumnado eran monstruos que pretendían hacer sentir mal a su cordero, pero ahí estaba él.

" Gracias al señor Kellermann, quien a infringido a una de mis reglas de mi clase, me veo en la penosa situación que todos ustedes sin excepciones agradezcan al señor Kellermann por el siguiente informe sorpresa que harán sobre la vida de Eva Braun, no me interesa escuchar sus quejas de no hemos vista nada, ya que gracias a la interrupción del señor Kellermann se ven en esta situación de lo contrario ahora mismo me encontraría explicándoles la vida de Eva, pero ahora ustedes me harán un informe de dos cuartillas y sean honestos, prefiero que pongan un lo siente señor Graves no tengo la menor idea de quien es a un tonto relleno, tienen el resto de la clase para realizar y entregar el informe no hay un mañana ".

 

[ .... ]

 

Tal como lo había pensado a los diez minutos de haber dejado aquel informe sorpresa le había entregado la mayoría de alumnos una hoja respectivamente de disculpas, no los podía culpa de su falta de interés ante un tema bastante pasado pero eso no les quitaba la culpa de no saber respetar a los demás, si bien de sus alumnos apenas tres quedaban en sus pupitres redactando el informe, entre ellos Porpentina siempre enfocada en los estudios, diferente a los demás incluso de su propia hermana.

 

Y no podía evitar en fantasear con ella, como sería la rutina diaria de ambos si fueran algo, no simplemente la relación tan distante que tenían alumna - maestro si no algo más grande, incluso más de las dos únicas palabras largas que se habían dicho cortésmente y era un buenas tardes.

Sin embargo el tiempo transcurría y dos de los tres que quedaban se habían marchado, sin embargo ahí estaba Porpentina, pero nuevamente se encontraba ahora fantaseando con ella más abiertamente sin interrupciones preguntándose ¿ qué sería amarla y ser correspondido por ella ?, no era un joven y eso bien lo sabía, era alguien maduro que necesitaba alguien de su edad pero con ella, simplemente no resistía a la idea de renunciar a ella y probablemente jamás lo haría pero si no se arriesga a decirle algo que no sea un saludo cortes jamás sabría que pudo haber sucedió entre ellos y él no estaba dispuesto a vivir con una duda que lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida, era ahora o nunca.

Se paro tranquilamente de su asiento, y emprendió el camino hacia donde estaba ella, en la cuarta fila sentada, al parecer dando las últimas correcciones a su informe antes de entregarlo, tomo asiento al lado de ella, debía hablar ahora.

 

" Señorita Goldstein lamento interrumpir su total concentración a su informe pero necesitó preguntarle algo ".

 

Ahora se sentía como un completo tonto, sus buenos modales le hacia parecer a un tipo de primo Collins, al cual Elizabeth Bennet lo rechazó y ahora temía por ello con Porpentina.

 

La joven lo miró tímidamente pero a la vez curiosa y sabía que lo estaba dejando continuar estaban a solas.

" Quisiera saber si podrías tomar un café conmigo este viernes por la tarde claro si te apetece salir o si prefieres ir al cine o cualquier cosa que te interese hacer este viernes pero conmigo estaría bien, claro si aceptas ".

 

Ahora se reprochaba lo tonto que sonaba parecía comportarse como un joven cuando estaba claro que no lo era.

Pero ahí estaba ella sonriendole, olvidándose de su tonto comportamiento.

 

" Señor Graves, aceptaría con gusto, ¿ pero no tendría problemas por invitar a su alumna ?, además no veo su interés en mi cuando podría salir con alguien bonita y más agraciada ".

Vaya tenía que trabajar en hacerle saber lo perfecta que era para él y que el mundo si no la veía como él estaban en su mayor error.

 

" En primera estamos a final de curso y dudo que alguien le importe lo que hagamos, en segunda mi interés en ti vas más allá de lo que tú podrías creer, eres perfecta y no me podría perdonar si no me das una oportunidad de hacer mi vida plenamente feliz porque estoy seguro de que serás la única elección correcta de toda mi vida ".

 

Y sintió el leve impulso de besarla, fue más el impulso que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo, pero se sorprendió más al ser correspondido tímidamente, de algo estaba seguro era el primer beso que recibía ella, pero al separarse la observó aún con los párpados cerrados. 

" ¿ Eso es un sí, Porpentina ? ".

 

Preguntó acariciando la mejilla izquierda de ella, notando un leve rubor en ella.

" Es un sí, Percival ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, son bienvenidos sus opiniones <3


	5. Confuso

No estaba nerviosa mucho menos preocupada, no tenía que estarlo solo era Newt y su maleta, pero si bien la cena de esta noche resultaba ser algo importante y demasiado organizada ya que no habría magia, al tener como invitado a Jacob, además de las súbitas advertencias de Percival, sobre de no meter más a Jacob al mundo mágico.

Le resultaba increíble ver a Newt después de un par de meses desde su última visita, aunque ahora mismo se encontraba apunto de salir de casa, se encontró con una escena lo bastante adorable para guardar en sus recuerdos era Percival y la pequeña criatura rufiana llamada Newt, un simple gatito de un mes había llegado a casa desde hace dos meses además de tener un nombre algo inapropiado ya que le recordaba al nombre del señor Scamander, pero si bien no era culpa de ella el nombre del gato sino de las circunstancias, al parecer alguien se habían acostumbrado al nombre de Newt, pero tenía la leve sospecha de saber donde había surgido la costumbre de adaptarse a tal nombre, si bien el gato color negro llegó gracias a ella, al haberlo encontrado abandonado entre un callejón y el puesto más cercano de hot dogs de camino a casa y no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevarlo a casa, no haría lo mismo que le hizo la persona que lo abandono de esta forma, si bien tenía la intuición que su abandonó se debía a su color negro y las viejas supersticiones antiguas, las cuales frecuentemente suelen ser los gatos de color negro traen mala suerte o son las mascotas de las brujas, en el mundo no maj toda superstición estaba demasiado lejos de ser realidad en su mundo.

 

" Newt el gato no maj, le hace demasiada gracia restregarse en mi abrigo y dejarle sus pelos inconfundibles en el, lo cual no es justo ".

Oh menudo comentario del cual se encontraba absolutamente acostumbrada, Percival jamás habría tenido una mascota pero tampoco admitiría que le ha encantado la compañía del gato no maj como le llama raramente pero afectuosamente.

 

" Iré al departamento, Queenie necesita todo la ayuda posible para poner en orden el departamento, no olvides de darle un tazón de leche antes de alcanzarme ".

 

No quería abandonar la sala al ver a Percival acariciando al pequeño Newt en su regazo pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Queenie.

" Se te hace tarde entonces cariño, de lo contrario si no llegas Queenie me culpara de tú impuntualidad, y no queremos que la tía Queenie se enojé con nosotros por la impuntualidad de mamá, ¿ verdad, Newt ? ".

 

El pequeño Newt observó a Percival para después verle y era increíble, como si le estuviera dando una respuesta al cuestionamiento de Percival, pero si bien se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaban ambos para despedirse no sin antes darle un beso a Percival.

 

" Queenie siempre sabe que eres el culpable de mi impuntualidad ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Apenas había logrado mantener cierto orden en el pequeño departamento, la cena estaba casi preparada, no habría magia por esta vez o de lo contrario se encontrarían infringiendo nuevamente las leyes mágicas.

Percival se encontraba acomodando la vajilla de porcelana alemana en la mesa, había sido un obsequio a Queenie por parte de los dos.

 

Se podría decir que todo era tranquilidad entre los tres hasta que tocaron la puerta.

 

" Deben ser ellos, Percy, cielo podrías abrir la puerta por favor ".

 

Habló su hermana quien se encontraba tocando sus rizos como si tratará de acomodarlos para verse más linda de lo que estaba, si bien Percival se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, mientras ella continuaba prestando atención a los últimos preparativos para la cena.

 

" Es un gusto por fin conocerlo señor Scamander, me han hablado tanto sobre usted ".

 

No pudo evitar distraerse al escuchar la voz de Percival, pero si bien por las palabras que ha usado y además de haber escuchado como enfatizaba gusto, diría que estaba endemoniadamente celoso de Newt, cuando no lo debía de estar.

Sería una cena larga.

 

[ ... ]

 

Era increíble lo fácil que era adquirir un tema de conversación con una copa de vino en mano respectivamente, después de haber terminado de cenar, el tema de conversación en particular era sobre como todos los congresos mágicos debían de ser abiertos a cierta manera con respecto a sus múltiples leyes al igual que la cooperación mutua entre ellos, pero si bien se había ofrecido para ir por otra botella de vino a la cocina.

 

Cuando sintió como unos brazos la envolvían por detrás sabía quien era y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

 

" Percy mi hermana esta justo a una habitación de nosotros además de tener invitados ahora mismo ".

 

No era una advertencia lo conocía demasiado bien si quisiera algo lo conseguiría sin tan siquiera consultarlo con ella.

 

" Oh cariño no te he sentido tan cerca desde hace tres horas ".

 

Pero si bien no pudo decir nada al ver que la botella de vino estaba frente a ella, esperando a ser llevada a la mesa para continuar con una conversación demasiado profunda.

 

" Y lo de esta noche durante la cena, señor Graves lamento informarle que ha jugado demasiado sucio ". 

 

Durante toda la cena se la había pasado rozando su rodilla derecha con la suya, y que decir cuando bajo su mano para acariciar sus piernas e ir subiendo el vestido color azul marino hasta que se vio detenido por ella y él siempre le sonreía de manera socarrona, además nada de eso era apropiado al tener del otro lado a Newt y Jacob con ellos, pero si bien Queenie nunca pareció darse cuenta al igual que los demás.

" No es mi culpa que uses el vestido que tanto me encanta, además nadie se dio cuenta de mi jugada y a ti no parecía molestarte hasta que estuve apunto de llegar a mi dulce encuentro ".

 

Estaba apunto de decir algo realmente ingenioso cuando se vieron interrumpidos por unos pequeños murmuros que parecían dirigirse hacía la cocina.

Lo cual provocó que se alejará Percival de ella y fuera en busca de la fuente de aquellos murmuros.

 

" Pickett tendré confianza esta vez... Se...señor Graves que gusto verlo por aquí, pero me gustaría hablar con Tina, un momento si nos permite a solas ".

 

Sólo le basto con observar como Percival asentía para después marcharse de ahí sin tan siquiera verla.

 

" Tina, sé que nos conocemos desde hace un año y que todo entre nosotros ha surgido de un manera increíble quiero decir lo siento soy bastante torpe con las palabras, esta noche sólo te he dicho hola cuando quisiera decirte que te ves hermosa, eres hermosa y no puedo pasar otro día mediante carta sin decirte esto... ".

 

No fueron palabras con lo que finalizó sino ciertamente con un beso demasiado tímido, al cual no correspondió al verse separado de él.

 

" Lo siento en verdad Tina pensaba decirte te amo y mi impulso fue mayor que decirte dos palabras ".

 

De menuda manera venía finalizando la cena con Newt declarando sus sentimientos que claramente nunca podría corresponderle, y era ahora cuando debía aclararlo.

 

" Newt eres un gran hombre, eres amable y grandioso, eres lo que cualquier mujer desearía encontrar en un hombre bueno pero no eres el hombre indicado y perfecto para mí, por lo cual no puedo corresponderte ".

Si bien al parecer Newt estaba apunto de decir algo antes de que sonará una copa de cristal caer contra el suelo haciéndose añicos al instante y el responsable de esto era Jacob quien estaba acompañado por Queenie.

 

" No le haz dicho nada sobre tener ojos de salamandra, ¿ verdad ? ".

 

Preguntó Jacob, no entendía que tenían que ver las salamandras con ella, pero eso no importaba ahora mismo sino acabar con esto antes de generar más confusiones

 

" Gracias por declarar tus sentimientos Newt pero siento no corresponderlos de la manera que te lo mereces ".

 

Si más se fue de la cocina, para dirigirse en la búsqueda de Percival, quien se encontraba en la sala haciendo uso del tocadiscos, y empezando a sonar una canción lenta de Jazz.

Vio como extendía su mano para invitarla a bailar, ella aceptó con gusto la invitación y de inmediato estuvieron cerca uno del otro.

 

" Lamentó saber que haz decepcionado al señor Scamander en cuanto sus sentimientos ".

 

Al parecer alguien había prestado atención a la breve declaración de Newt.

 

" Lamentó saber que esta noche dormirás con Newt en la sala, por tus acciones de esta noche durante la cena ".

 

Escuchó una leve risita por parte de Percival y no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque esto se vio interrumpido por un comentario de Jacob.

 

" Te lo dije ella, no dejaba hablar sobre ti, pero tenías que arruinarlo con la comparación sobre sus ojos de salamandra ".

 

Ahora creía entender todo esto al igual que Percival pues habían dejado de bailar ambos.

 

" Jacob, cariño, no era a Newt específicamente a quien se refería sino a Newt el gato de Tina y Percy del cual no deja de hablar Tina todo el día más cuando Newt hace travesuras con las camisas de Percy, es tema de todo el día ".

 

Aclaro Queenie, notando la completa mirada confusa de Jacob y ciertamente de Newt no había manera de describir su expresión.

 

" ¿ Tina y el señor Graves son par...pareja ? ".

 

Preguntó Newt como total nerviosismo.

 

" Si, señor Scamander ".

 

Había respondido Percival, pero notó esta vez que en su voz había cierto orgullo.

[ ... ]

 

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama y entre ellos el pequeño Newt se dejaba acariciar por ambos mientras ronroneaba levemente.

" Quien lo diría pequeño Newt que alguien como tú hace que casi usará mi magia sin varita contra el señor Scamander ".

 

Al parecer alguien si había estado celoso de Newt Scamander.

" Por suerte no ocurrió nada de eso celoso y todo fue una tonta confusión de Jacob al cree algo inexistente entre Newt y yo ".

Percival le estaba observando de manera atenta, a lo cúal no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

" Creó que Jacob debe de aceptar nuestra relación es hora de que lo haga y no vaya por ahí jugando a ser una casamentera profesional ".

No podía estar más de acuerdo con Percival.


	6. Hombre

No era la última ni la primera vez que había crímenes tan atroces como de los que ahora era participe al ver a los no maj siendo condenados a trabajos forzados, sabía de donde provenían estos atroces crímenes en busca de la raza perfecta para el mundo pero no existia tal cosa y el lo sabía perfectamente bien como cualquier otra persona incluso los no maj lo sabían, sin embargo ahí estaba él siendo testigo de tal crueles escenas, imaginables y horribles, estaba seguro de que si alguna vez salía de ahí nadie creería los horrores de los cuales presenció.

 

A su ingresó al campo aún recuerda su llegada y de eso hace más de un mes, la clasificación de los sanos, enfermos y viejos, tuvo que mostrar que estaba en perfectas condiciones para ser llevado como los sanos a los campos de concentración pues antes de su llegada había sido atrapado en holanda, al verse expuesto como espía y siendo así torturado incluso rompiendole las manos para no permitirle hacer magia sin varita, no consiguieron nada de él ningún tipo de información de la cual fuera de gran ayuda para este nuevo regimiento, pero se habían asegurado de hacerlo sufrir a su llegada a Auswichtz después de un viaje de ocho días continuo, estaba seguro que la mitad de su vagón apenas había llegado con vida y con suerte él también.

 

Pero si bien desde un principio al entrar al mismo infierno sabía que no tenía alguna manera de escapar, o más bien los guardianes alemanes se aseguraron de hacerle saber que había una salida y esa era por la chimenea.

 

Se consideraba de cierta manera afortunado al estar en un campo de trabajos forzados y no en uno de exterminio donde sería ejecutado de manera rápida por una cámara de gas, donde sacarían su cadáver de un color azul morado para después salir precisamente por la chimenea y nadie sabría nunca que fue de él.

Aunque se sintió denigrado al perder parte de él durante el inició de esto, perder el cabello antes de la ducha incluso su abrigo, para ser reemplazado por el traje de rayas con la estrella de david la cual se diferenciaba de los demás al tener negro en un triángulo, lo cual significaba para él mantenerlo vivo hasta que pudiera sentir que era imposible seguir viviendo en aquel infierno pero para ellos significaba que era alguien importante el cual si seguía vivo milagrosamente podrían intercambiarlo por algo si la guerra cambiaba su transcurso.

 

Se encontraba en su barracón h-17 el cual compartía con otros tres hombres, una cama de paja y una cobija sucia de sangre era todo lo que tenía.

 

[ ... ]

 

Era un trabajador afortunado al ser un pelador de patatas de casi tiempo completo aunque no podía poner en práctica sus habilidades de magia sin varita aún lo intentaba pero todo intentó era inútil y desolador en medio de este infierno, porque tal como decía en las letrinas dios me tendrá que pedir perdón, él no sabía a que dios se refería el no maj que escribió esto pero si bien no lo culpaba, tal vez ese no maj tenía familia o tuvo, tenía alguien que le extrañaba, pero él a estas alturas todos han de creer que esto muerto.

 

Había acabado su jornada y sin más ahora se dirigía a su siguiente trabajo, clasificar ropa para después tratar de adivinar a quien le había pertenecido la ropa, a un maestro, un compositor, un padre, un esposo, un auror, alguien como él que ahora no era más que un simple número tatuado en su brazo izquierdo el cúal resultaba ser 47867.

 

Su peor maldición jamás creería que llegarán a ser un par de suecos de madera los cuales le lastimaban los pies de una forma increíble que incluso ahora odiaba formar parte del espectáculo de diversión de los guardianes alemanes al estar prácticamente patinando sobre el lodo, mientras algunos de sus compañeros tomaban agua sucia, este era una especie de diversión macabra de la cúal disfrutaban estos seres inhumanos, pero pudo encontrar la suficiente concentración en no caer para igual sostener las dos patatas hervidas que traía en los bolsillos bien escondidos para repartir con su barracón.

 

Ahí estaba una mujer en plena juventud, pero si bien la juventud se esfuma cuando uno si bien pone un pie dentro de este infierno, esta de rodillas entre la tierra, en el cultivo de las patatas, para sacar lo que él trae en los bolsillos, sus manos llenas de tierra puede ver desde aquí al igual que trae ese horrible traje de rayas azules con blanco del cúal el también hace uso, pero con la clara diferencia de que ella esta usando falda y un paliacate en su cabeza tal vez en busca de cubrirse del sol o de la plaga de piojos que siempre azota a este campo una y otros vez.

 

Lo primero que piensa es en lo hermosa que es, sus ojos, sus labios, la forma en que la juventud ya no forma parte de ella para dar lugar a la madurez en tal infierno, pero si bien no estuviera esa cerca de alambre con púas electrificada se acercaría a ella para hablarle, si estuvieran en otro lugar, en cualquier otro lugar, incluso en el pub del tío paul, él estaría alegre por hablar con ella.

 

Todo esto se vio interrumpido al sentir estrellarse aquella fusta de cuero contra su espalda, ella lo estaba observando, si bien no hizo mueca alguna de dolor, para esto había sido entrenado toda su vida, para ser un escudo para toda la comunidad, incluso un escudo para si mismo, porque sabía que mostrar alguna reacción daría mucho de que saber a sus enemigos y no daría gusto alguno de ello.

 

" Sucio hijo de puta muevete a trabajar ".

 

Lo más seguro era que el responsable fuera un capo ucraniano el que se había atrevido a darle con la fusta, el acento del ucraniano era su principal delator para saber que era uno, si bien ya no le molestaba como lo había llamado, era algo que le habían hecho saber que era durante el interrogatorio incluso lo tuvo que admitir aunque lo odiará, al considerar que esta insultando a su madre y padre.

 

" Sucio hijo de puta muevete o me encargaré de que ardas en el crematorio ".

Pero nuevamente sintió aquella fusta arder contra su camisa la cual era parte del uniforme, no tenía ganas de enfrentar al ucraniano sino de seguir viéndola a ella, pero sabía que si lo hacia este le mataría con la fusta acompañado de patadas e insultos, pero estaría feliz por morir frente a ella aún cuando apenas la había conocido, estaría dispuesto hacerlo pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía algo mucho más por lo cual continuar viviendo en este infierno.

 

Sus piernas hicieron lo que no pudo mandar al estar observandola pero sin embargo avanzó en medio del lodo, sin dejar de verla hasta que le fue imposible mirar atrás.

 

[ .... ]

 

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y de eso hace una semana, repetía el mismo camino pero no siempre lograba llegar a la hora que debía de estar y es que no era bueno guiándose en buscar la hora en su propia sombra o en la posición del sol, sabía que debía de tener un nombre extraordinario y perfecto para alguien como ella, estaba seguro que no era algo ordinario aunque fuera una no maj no tenía un nombre común.

 

" Graves si todos viviéramos del pensar creeme la mayoría de nuestros amigos estarían vivos ahora mismo ".

 

Era Ronnan su compañeros de barraca, antes había sido un joyero lo bastante respetado en Alemania, pero ahora con el cabello negro crecido y la barba descuidada hubiera creído que el hombre fue sastre y no joyero.

 

Si bien sabía que ha sido deportado desde hace seis meses él, su prometida y sus padres quienes lamentablemente fueron a parar directamente a una camara de gas, pero si bien su prometida se encontraba al otro lado del.campo, además de que ingeniosamente logra mandarle ciertos objetos de valor con los cuales puede cambiar por una gaza de pan o un poco de patata.

 

Y justo ahí estaba su respuesta para saber más sobre la mujer.

 

" Ronnan, tú prometida podría averiguar algo sobre una mujer que trabaja en el cultivo de patatas es joven, usa siempre un paliacate y tiene unos ojos oscuros lo suficientemente hermosos para saber que aún existe algo hermoso dentro de esto ".

Sabe que en este lugar no existe la palabra favor si no todo se debía pagar con algo de valor ya fuera algo mas bien alimentos que era lo que tenía más valor que cualquier cosa.

 

" Si consigues averiguar algo te daré una patata para tú prometida y una para ella ".

 

Si bien sintió una leve palmada en su hombro izquierdo lo cual indicaba que Ronnan aceptaba el trato.

 

[ .... ]

 

Tal como había pactado se vio con Ronnan para entregarle las dos patatas con la esperanza de que le tendría detalles sobre ella en la noche y no podía esperar a ello necesitaba saber más sobre ella.

 

Aunque ese día no le tocó ir a clasificar ropa sino hacer aseo de las letrinas mientras un guardian le había escupido al rostro mientras le lanzaba el cepillo para asear algo que era imposible de limpiar.

 

Se contuvo de hacer algo pensando en ella y que cuando todo esto acabara si es que en verdad terminaba podrían ser libres y él la amaría de una forma libre y no en este infierno.

Incluso que cuando llegarán a E.U.A, sabría que tenía el apoyo de Seraphina en su relación pero si sucedía todo lo contrario estaba seguro de que valía la pena renunciar al mundo mágico por ella.

 

Si bien había terminado de limpiar aquellas letrinas pero olía a la mismo muerte o más bien siempre el campo olía a la misma muerte.

 

" Graves, tú mujer se llama Tina, fue deportada de Francia hace tres meses al parecer durante las redadas y ha estado en otros campos, según lo que logró averiguar Sarah ".

 

Le informo Ronnan, Tina era su nombre y le era fantástico, podía jurar que están sonriendo en ese mismo instante.

 

" Necesitó saber más sobre Tina, por favor Ronnan ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Durante el mes logró saber demasiadas cosas sobre Tina algunos pensarían pequeños e insignificantes datos pero para el le resultaban ser todo, había sido maestra de primaria, le encanta el café en especial el de una cafetería justo en la esquina donde vivía, leía cuatro libros al mes, le encanta mezclar el chocolate con la mermelada, que su color favorito era el gris, pero podía jurar que estaba enamorado definitivamente lo estaba cada día más con cada pequeño dato que llegaba a sus oídos.

 

" Graves que bien que has regresado tengo una gran noticia para ti, tú mujer va ir mañana a la cocina para ayudar a guardar conservas se acerca los tiempo de nevadas y como están con poco personal mandaran a otras tres o cuatro chica más esta es tú oportunidad para hablar con ella ".

 

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, alguien esperanzador en su vida en medio de este lugar donde parecían haber si olvidados, alguien a lo cual aferrarse a la vida, así como algunos se aferraban a la promesa de vivir para vengarse en un futuro de todos quienes les hicieron esto, tener familia, él se aferraba a la idea de ella en su vida.

 

[ ... ]

 

Estaba seguro que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, bueno aún así quien podría dormir en medio de gemidos de dolor y gritos de desesperación porque este calvario terminará.

 

Ahí estaba él en su lugar habitual de siempre pelando patatas con sus manos lastimadas y vendadas con trozos de su pantalón.

 

Cuando se vio distraída al verlo entra tarde tímidamente junto con otras cuatro chicas, pero si bien las guardianes se fueron rápidamente si bien quien soportaría el mal olor de cuatro hombres que no han tenido un buen aseo desde hace meses.

Pero ahí estaba ella tomando un banquillo para sentarse frente a él, y hace lo mismo que estaba haciendo él con la patada.

Sabía que debía de hablar una oportunidad así en medio de tal situacion no se repetiría tal cual ahora y debía decir algo.

No podía dejarlo de ver, era perfecta aún cuando usaba aquel uniforme de rayas, trataba de imaginarla con un vestido primaveral, como si estuvieran en su primera cita.

" Percival gracias por las papas ".

 

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, su voz era perfecta y melodiosa, no era la voz que habías imaginado simplemente le resultaba perfecta.

 

" ¿ Cómo sabes mi nombre ? ".

 

Sabía que era una pregunta absurda pero necesitaba un respuesta, sólo una vez pasaron su nombre en una lista antes de convertirse en un número tatuado en su brazo izquierdo, pero su nombre se escucha también en sus labios que por primera vez se olvidó que su nombre no eran unos números si no Percival.

 

" Sarah me contó sobre ti y el intercambio de papas para saber un poco más sobre mí ".

 

Vaya ahora todo se sabía antes de tiempo y tal vez no era casualidad que ella estuviera aquí en este preciso instante con él.

 

" Tengo una hermana menor Queenie, vive como si fuera uno de ellos, cuando salgamos de aqui te la presentaré estoy segura que va enloquecer al contarle nuestra historia ".

 

Si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar, si estuviera en el pub del tío Paul, con uno de sus mejores trajes negros de seda y no con este uniforme, además de sus manos vendadas estaría seguro que ya la habría besado.

 

Llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla, suave y tersa a comparación de lo que ahora eran sus dedos rasposos y callosos además de estar lleno de cicatrices, retiró rápidamente su mano para agarrar un pedazo de cáscara de las patatas, trataría de hacer magia sin varita, aunque fuera un mínimo intentó por mostrarle que aún existen cosas hermosas, cerró su puño y se concentró en lo más hermoso que podría mostrarle ahora mismo.

Al abrir su puño revelo un clavel de color matizado morado con gris.

 

" ¿ Cómo lo hiciste ? ".

Observó a Tina simplemente cautivada con lo que había acabado de hacer, pero si bien ignoró su pregunta para centrarse en algo más importante.

 

" Prometo que saldremos de aqui y nuestra existencia será más hermosa de lo que jamás imaginamos sin importar lo cual diferentes no vean los demás ".


	7. Habitaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un AU, en lo que a a mi respecta diferente, ambientado en 1980, contiene escenas violentas

Vivían en un pequeño suburbio afuera de New York, la vida era demasiado tranquila en este lugar, vecinos agradables y cooperativos eran lo que tenían pero si bien lo odiaba Percival le hacía sentir que vivían en un lugar donde vivían solamente gente hipócrita en todo el vecindario, no lo culpaba el trabajo de ser director del departamento de crímenes y no ver nada de amabilidad en su trabajo incluso de ver los verdaderos intereses, le resultaba comprensible al igual que su trabajo, pero ciertamente ella formaba parte del departamento especial de víctimas, donde veía absolutamente de todo desde padres abusadores hasta violaciones.

 

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella apoyada en la encimera de su cocina con una taza de café recién servida de la cafetera, estaba observando a su marido quien al parecer estaba demasiado centrado en los casos de hace seis meses, eran grandes carpetas de color paja las cuales estaban esparcidas por toda la mesa más fotos de los crímenes, algunas simplemente eran sobre las múltiples escenas del crimen y donde habían hayado cierta evidencia se acercó con sumo cuidado mientras sostenía otra taza de café para llevarle a su marido, poso la taza a un lado de él y tomó asiento a su lado, tomando una carpeta, para comenzar a leer.

 

" No lo hagas, es la víctima más reciente y esta vez ha sido más cruel que las otras veces ".

 

Dejó de ver aquella carpeta para observar a su marido quien le estaba observando fijamente, pudo observar en la mirada de él, la falta de sueño, hace meses que no dormía y era peor durante el incremento de una nueva víctima que se cobraba aquel asesino cada tres o seis días, parecía querer darse a conocer con cada víctima más que cobraba como si no le bastará ocupar todos los titulares de New York en primera plana o los múltiples reportajes tanto en televisión como en radio además de los volantines que eran repartidos con su descripción física.

El primer informe que llegó a la mesa de Percival era la víctima número cuatro, jamás entendió porque nadie de su departamento le había avisado inmediatamente al ver la seriedad de tal situación, el informe que recibió en cuanto modus operandi era el mismo que la primera víctima.

 

" Es la número veintitrés durante estos seis meses, ¿ qué ha hecho esta vez ? ".

 

Preguntó, sabía perfectamente que cualquier cambio que hubiera hecho en su modus, seria un simple experimento en ello, había ayudado a Percival con el perfil del asesino, habían establecido que elegía a mujeres jóvenes entre un aproximado de veinte a veinticinco años, posiblemente las espiaba antes de decidir entrar en acción, era seguro que el asesino conocía las zonas donde atacaba, no le importaba si la víctima estaba sola o acompañada, ambos eran atados y uno sólo vivía que en este caso no era la mujer, ambos creen que es demasiado ordenado y limpio, no deja evidencia alguna, goza de torturar tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, además de que en ciertas escenas siempre termina llevándose alguna pieza que sea de porcelana o una foto de bodas si la víctima era casada al igual que se lleva tanto argolla como anillo de matrimonio.

 

" Sólo vamos a dormir cariño, es suficiente por hoy ".

Estiro su brazo izquierdo para aceptar la invitación de Percival a dormir de lo contrario se encontrarían compartiendo teorías e ideas sobre el nuevo caso hasta el amanecer y sabía que su marido hacía todo lo posible por que estos casos no terminarán en un punto muerto, siendo almacenados y olvidados, para esperar que alguien más traté de resolverlos después de años.

 

[ ... ]

 

Percival se encontraba dandole la espalda aunque ella simplemente le estaba abrazando por detrás, sabía que estaba pensando en las víctimas en lo jóvenes que eran y la vida por delante que aún tenían, alguna de ellas eran madres y esposas, su respiración era tranquila. 

 

" La víctima de hoy se llamaba Olivia Vilko, tenía trece años, estaba en casa con sus padres, la primera víctima de la noche fue su perro, ató a ambos padres y... Oh Dios, Tina era una niña, no merecía nada de lo que hizo, nadie merecía nada de lo que les hizo ese bastardo, simplemente no es justo, era una niña ".

 

Al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar aferrarse a su marido, sabía que esto le afectaba de gran manera.

 

" En estos seis meses, no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que ha arrebatado a sus familias, si tan solo hubieras visto a sus padres lo cuán destrozados estaban e impotentes al no poder haber defendido a su única hija, el señor Vilko me suplicó que me pusiera en su lugar si en vez de su hija fueras tú a quien le había sucedido esto y no pude sentirme tan enojado e impotente de sólo pensar que había permitido que algo así te pasará a ti por mi culpa, por mi falta de desempeñó.... ".

 

Sintió como Percival se aferraba a sus manos, los trabajos que ambos tenían eran difíciles y a veces solían llevarse grandes partes de los casos con ellos.

 

" Amor, lo atraparás confió en ti, ningún crimen es perfecto y ese bastardo no se saldrá cona suya para siempre ".

Percival empezó a moverse despacio para observarla, estaba acariciando sus brazos delicadamente.

 

" Lenguaje señora Graves, soy el único que tiene derecho a insultarlo, no me gusta que consuma tú tiempo, pero tal vez tengas razón lo atrapáremos, mañana tendré a primera hora una rueda de prensa para darle un poco de miedo, hacerle saber que estamos detrás de él, que esta vez lo dejaré sin salidas ".

 

Sabía las razones por las que se daba esta rueda de prensa en primera era para hacer que la población no tuviera más pánico de lo que ya se había generado durante estos meses, todas las mujeres habían comprado ciertamente armas, incluso su propia hermana Queenie dormía con un mazo bajo su almohada sin importarle que su esposo Jacob estuviese a su lado.

 

" Sé que lo vas a lograr cariño ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Estaba en medio del papeleo de sus informes cuando un silencio en su departamento se hizo y alzo la vista para ver lo que había detenido las máquinas de escribir y las pláticas, pero vio el televisor encendido, su marido estaba ahí.

" Gracias a todos por venir, quiero decirle a todos que no le queda tiempo a este tipo, estoy tan cerca de él, que su juego esta por llegar a su fin, ninguna familia más quedará destrozada ante tal mounstro, eso es lo que es no un hombre, y si se considera un supuesto hombre, la verdad es que se equivoca, un hombre jamás haría lo que él hizo ".

 

Todos sus compañeros la observaban, la veían con una mirada que bien podría reconocer, era un ‘ Oh tú marido es un lunático al hablarle un asesino serial que tiene aterrorizado a todo New York ’.

 

Si bien estaba concentrada en la rueda de prensa, en las múltiples preguntas que iban a surgir del asesino.

Pero se quedó perpleja al escuchar una pregunta en particular, ‘ ¿ Le tiene miedo al asesino de York, señor Graves ? ’.

Jamás había escuchado alguna pregunta así para su marido, siempre las preguntas en su mayoría resultaban ser sobre si tenían más datos, si era cierto que medía uno con ochenta, si tenía voz gruesa y un color de ojos oscuros, además de las curiosas preguntas de, ¿ que tipo de marca era el pasamontañas que usaba ?, incluso compartían la teoría de si pertenecía a la policía, ella también había compartido la misma teoría con Percival, ya que el asesino lograba evitar los diferentes puntos de retención o burlaba los patrullajes contínuos.

 

" En absoluto, no le tengo miedo, es él quien teme de mí ".

 

Esa fue la respuesta de su marido, sabía que él no le tenía miedo al asesino, pero si bien sus compañeros la observaban como si la hubieran condenado.

Pero acarició con su mano derecha la argolla y anillo de matrimonio que lucía en su mano izquierda, de una forma protectora. 

" Goldstein ven a mi oficina de inmediato ".

 

Llamó su jefe, vaya seguramente eran malas noticias algún informe que no le hubiera gustado su forma de haberlo redactado de eso estaba segura, pero tenía que ir, no podía seguir viendo a Percival gracias a su jefe.

 

Sin tener alternativa alguna, fue camino a la oficina de su jefe con paso seguro, tocó dos veces la puerta para escuchar un pase Goldstein, aunque no dejaba de pensar que pudo ocasionar el disgusto de su jefe se dispuso a escuchar.

 

" Señor, ¿ A qué debo su llamado ? ".

 

Miro hacia su jefe, sosteniéndole la mirada no se dejaría intimidarse no con alguien como él, que se creía superior a todos.

 

" Es para comunicar mi decisión de darle vacaciones durante el transcurso de dos semanas, debido al revuelo que su esposo el señor Graves, esta causando por el asesino de York ".

 

Vaya era como si todos temieran ante la situación, pero no se dejaba engañar sabía que tener a la esposa del famoso Percival Graves, director de crímenes, provocaría un escándalo mediático afuera del departamento y su jefe el señor Albernathy no era de escándalos y entendía de sobra las demás razones de estas vacaciones.

 

" Está bien señor si eso es todo me retiró ".

 

No esperó a que el señor Albernathy se despidiera, salió de inmediato de aquella oficina, no sin antes tener las inmensas ganas de vomitar, por lo cual no dudó en correr al baño más cercano.

 

[ ... ]

 

Había vuelto a casa y si bien tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Queenie el cual era su opinión respecto a la rueda de prensa de Percival y no dejaba de alabar lo valiente que había sido ante sus declaraciones en cuanto los demás mensajes de voz no eran nada, en si no había sonido alguno, pero no le tomo importancia, se dedicó a la cena en tenerla preparada.

 

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando escuchó un par de llaves caer en la mesita de la sala, era Percival.

 

Se apresuró a recibirlo, ahí estaba quitándose el abrigo negro, lo ayudó a quitárselo.

 

" Me enteré de lo sucedido en tú departamento, en verdad lo lamento ".

 

Sostuvo su abrigo entre sus manos y observó a su marido.

 

" No tuvo nada que ver contigo, al gruñón de mi jefe le encanta hacerme la vida imposible, lo sabes tú mejor que nadie ".

 

Cuando se conocieron fue durante un torpe accidente de café y papeles de un informe, al verse ajetreada gracias al señor Albernathy.

 

" Oh sí como olvidarlo podría jurar que casi te degrada a intendente pero lo odié cuando estaba haciéndote llorar ".

 

Ese día había sido tan malo, su querida mascota de la.familia había fallecido, sumándole a eso su retardo y la junta de departamentos más el accidente y el señor Albernathy haciéndole saber que no podía ser buena para nada, vaya que eso no podía ayudar a nadie.

 

" Pero te ame al primer instante al sentir como manchabas mi camisa blanca, la cual era mi favorita ".

 

No era una sorpresa que a veces el resultará ser romántico, pero lograba siempre hacerle sonreír. 

 

" Tienes demasiadas camisas blancas, para haber considerado sólo una como tú favorita ".

 

Ahora él era quien le estaba sonriendo.

 

" Siempre tienes razón señora Graves ".

Sintió como era rodeada por sus brazos mientras la besaba, primero empezaba algo tímido para después terminar con un beso apasionante.

 

[ ... ]

 

Se despertó en medio de la noche, si bien Percival la estaba abrazando, aunque se vio con las repentinas ganas de vomitar, por lo cual salió corriendo de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

 

Había terminado la sensación y ahora se estaba viendo frente al espejo, apoyando las manos en el lavabo.

 

Cuando miró por el espejo vio pasar alguien rápidamente, tal vez debía ser Percival, tenía el sueño ligero, era fácil despertarlo.

Salió del baño para ver que Percival no estaba en la habitación tal vez había ido por un poco de jugó, era una costumbre si ella se despertaba él iría por un poco de jugó de naranja para compartir con ella.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama, cerró los ojos cuando a los pocos minutos sintió un peso en la cama, un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al abrir los ojos lentamente y observar que la ventana estaba abierta.

Sintió como el filo de algo le rozaba ligeramente los tirantes de su blusa.

 

" Silencio, no queremos a Percival en este dormitorio ahora mismo ".

 

Había visto tanto de este asesino, sabía tanto gracias a los informes y periódicos, que ahora justamente lo tenía a su lado, siendo amenazada pero lo peor de todo era saber el modus operandi, sintió como se movía en la cama, sintió como tomaba sus manos para atarlas atrás era un nudo demasiado fuerte, resistirse era provocar que se enojará, lo sabía por los informes en los que algunas víctimas habían puesto resistencia incluso luchado por su vida pero esto sólo lo enfurecía más incluso a tal grado de ser más cruel.

 

Después continúo con sus piernas, imploraba porque Percival no regresará o de lo contrario vendría lo peor para él.

 

" Eres una buena chica, Percival te ama demasiado pero es un tonto al querer la muestra de lo hombre que puedo ser ".

 

Escuchó en su oído, sintiendo como le jalaba el cabello para meterle un trapo en la boca.

 

" Es hora de ir por él, debe de ver lo que haré ".

 

Sintio como sus ojos picaban, nadie merecía nada de esto.

 

" Tina, he pensado en nosotros y en.... ".

 

Era la voz de Percival acompañada del sonido de un vaso cayendo contra el suelo, el asesino dejó de sostener su cabeza, permitiéndole ver a su marido que no dudó en ir en su ayuda, pero si bien no pudo gritar al ver como el asesino lo tomaba de los hombros forcejeando con él, aquel cuchillo había caído al suelo, pudo ver cómo se perdía su marido en el pasillo forcejeando con el asesino.

 

Ella estaba tratando por quitarse las ataduras pero el asesino de York había tenido tanto tiempo para perfeccionar sus crímenes, tanto sus nudos.

 

No dejaba de escuchar los sonidos de las cosas caer, para ella parecía una eternidad cuando se hizo el silencio de alguna manera, lo peor o mejor pudo haber sucedido, sólo esperaba que Percival estuviera bien.

Pero si bien el silencio se vio interrumpido ante un chiflido, incesante sabía que no era Percival, ahora podía imaginar lo peor, ahora todo era posible cuando vio por esa puerta como el asesino de York entraba ahora la silueta era más clara ante la luz, tan alto como lo habían descrito, pero esta vez no usaba un pasa montañas si no unas medias transparentes, recordó de inmediato el informe de Olivia, donde el asesino se había llevado un par de medias lo cual no había tenido sentido para nadie pero ahora lo tenía para ella.

" Era un hombre duro, pero no llores corazón antes de tiempo te aseguro que sigue con vida, para ver lo que te haré tal vez no me tenga miedo pero nunca podrá vivir con lo que te haré a ti ".

 

Entró en la habitación tomandola de los pies para ser arrastrada, la llevó por todo el pasillo, mostrándole la zona de la pelea, su casa era un desastre y pudo notar sangre en las paredes, de alguna manera había una mano ensangrentada impresa en la pared, donde estaba su foto de bodas, si bien eso no fue lo que más la horrorizo sino al ver a Percival bocabajo, atado y amordazado, tal vez inconsciente.

 

" Me lastimó el muy hijo de perra, ¿ Sabes ?, quise matarlo por un momento pero vi la foto de ambos, él se ve tan feliz con tenerte a su lado que pensé precisamente en ello en hacerlo el responsable de esto, porque sabes que esto es su culpa, ¿ Verdad ? ".

 

Durante su perfil, algo que añadieron para ellos era que posiblemente el asesino trataba de mostrar que era un hombre de verdad, debió de haber sido humillado por mujeres durante tanto tiempo y ahora era cuando sacaba su verdadera furia contenida durante este tiempo.

 

" Sabes lo que va pasar, ¿ No es así ? ".

No se movió en absoluto, sólo observó como el asesino de York se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella, no lo observó, sólo estaba viendo a Percival quien estaba inconsciente.

 

" Pero antes de empezar tengo que despertarlo es parte de nuestro juego ".

 

Si bien el asesino se levantó y empezó a caminar a su cocina

Escuchó como el asesino había agarrado parte de su vajilla, sabía que volvería con cuatro platos de porcelana para ponerlos en la espalda de Percival, esa era su alarma si alguien intentaba moverse para ir en ayuda, él lo sabría de inmediato.

Siguió escuchando como el asesino llenaba algún recipiente con agua del grifo, las ataduras eran fuertes y lo más seguro es que tenía ya marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Sabía en el fondo que eran sus últimos minutos de vida, no iba a despedirse de Queenie, ni de Jacob, jamás llegaría a tener hijos con Percival, pero si bien lo que la rompía por dentro era saber que Percival no podría vivir con esto, que tan pronto como él tuviera la oportunidad de acabar con el mismo, lo haría porque sentiría que esto había sido su culpa.

 

Tenía un entrenamiento pero nada de ello la había preparado para algo así.

 

El grifo dejó de sonar y ahora solo eran pasos fuertes, observó como el asesino se paraba frente a ella, dejaba los platos en el suelo y una jarra en el mismo lugar como se acercaba a Percival y empezaba a quitarle el trapo que tenía en la boca, observó que las manos del asesino estaban cubiertas por dos guantes de cuero negro y que ciertamente estaba usando un pants deportivo negro, sudadera negra con capucha y tenis azul marino.

 

" Es hora de despertar ".

 

Lo siguiente que vio fue como le era arrojada el agua a Percival mientras ahogaba un grito, la mirada de él la estaba buscando y pareció tranquilizarse pero a la vez llenarse de pánico cuando la vio lejos de él en la misma situación.

 

" Si gritas, si te atreves hacerlo le cortaré el cuello frente a ti ".

 

Cualquier otra mujer en su posición sentiría miedo, desesperación pero ella era un mar de emociones que no podía entender, estaba tranquila tratando de resolver alguna forma de luchar contra él y herirlo gravemente.

 

" Por favor no la toques, no le hagas nada, desquitate conmigo, yo fui el responsable no ella, por favor ".

Era Percival suplicando por la vida de ella, observó como el asesino tomaba los platos de porcelana, y los empezaba a colocar en la espalda de Percival incluso hasta llegar a sus piernas.

 

" Lo sabes Graves ".

 

Fue lo único que dijo el asesino, ahora iría con ella, observó como Percival estaba llorando.

 

" Lo siento Tina, lo siento tanto cariño, por favor mírame ".

 

Estaba empezando a sentir como la tensión de la ataduras que le rodeaba los tobillos se comenzaba aflojar, observó a Percival, y una parte de ella estaba tratando de recordar lo bueno de su vida junto a él, cuando se casaron, la primera vez que cruzó la puerta de la iglesia y observó desde lo lejos como lloraba de felicidad Percival.

 

" Sabrás lo que es bueno conmigo, es una verdadera lástima que te casarás con alguien que te provocó esto ".

 

La atadura ya no existía, sus piernas estaban relajadas, fue cuando empezó a escuchar como empezaba a bajarse los pants.

 

" Por favor no lo hagas, te daré lo que quieras, dinero lo que desees pero ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, su único error fue casarse conmigo ".

 

Aunque no le gustará admitirlo tenía que ver con esto demasiado, pero era ahora o nunca saber cómo acabaría al luchar por su vida, por la de ella y Percival.

Sintió como el asesino la obligaba a darse la vuelta, lo hizo, ahí estaba el con una media ahora sus rasgos eran fácil de notar ante la luz, lucia una barba frondosa, cabello castaño, todos los retratos que habían sobre él eran erróneos incluso los que le consideraban un hombre rubio y sin demasiado rasgos, tenía las mejillas lo bastante delgadas para saber que nunca llevo una buena vida, su aspecto descuidado habría deducido que había crecido en un barrio pobre, lleno de carencias incluso con abuso infantil por parte de ambos padres, tal vez por la madre y esto desembocó cierto odio hacia la mujer y se vio más influenciado este odio al ser rechazado por diversas mujeres que lo hacían ver poca cosa incluso a tal grado de haberlo denigrado fue lo que pudo provocar esto.

 

Las manos del asesino fueron llegando hasta sus rodillas, orillandola a tomar una pose que la acercaba cada vez más a lo que sabía que iba a pasar, miró a Percival, esta vez no estaba llorando, lo supo era ahora o jamás.

 

Empujó contra el sus piernas en una pelea de patadas tratando de ganar tiempo, escuchó los platos de porcelana caer y lo único que pudo sentir era que el peso del asesino no lo sentía en el aire pero escuchó a Percival.

 

" ¡ Corre ! ". 

 

Empezó a correr, para dirigirse a la cocina tratando de desatarse el nudo de las manos, luchando por conseguirlo sintiendo que estaba consiguiendo aflojar lo, cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás era el asesino.

 

Ella trato de resistirse ante él, pateando pero todo lo veía ya imposible al no sentir tocar el suelo, era regresada de nuevo a la sala pero al volver no pudo evitar gritar aún cuando tenía aquel trapo en la boca su esposo, la única persona que juró amar, yacía en el suelo con una mano en su costado derecho tratando de cubrir con sus dos manos la herida del cuchillo que aún seguía dentro, tenía los ojos cerrados, se había ido.

 

" Fue un idiota al tratar de pensar que vivirias pero tú lo eres más ".

Nuevamente sintió su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo de una manera tan violenta, sentir como el cuerpo del asesino de York, estaba sobre ella, ya no le parecía importarle más sólo quería estar con su esposo, después de todo el no sufriría ni cargaría con nada de esto, su hermana Queenie estaría destrozada cuando se enterará de esto, cuando viera la escena del crimen en la que se había convertido su casa, cuando tuviera que reconocer sus cuerpos que serían prácticamente irreconocibles y posiblemente cuando quedaría más devastada sería con la autopsia al verse revelado algo que empezaba a sospechar desde la mañana y que jamás conociera nadie.

 

" El muy bastardo creyó que me atraparía pero yo lo encontré primero y mira como acabó desangrándose en su propia sala al tratar de defender a su esposa apunto de ser abusada, nunca supo protegerte ".

 

El despreció de su voz como de sus palabras la hacían querer estar deseando que todo acabará, ver como la sangre de Percival empezaba a fluir por el suelo le resultaba tan doloroso.

 

Sintió como los pantalones de su pijama empezaban a ser bajados, no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para luchar contra él, no cuando nada empezaba a tener sentido sin el amor de su vida. " Lo vas a disfrutar tanto que sabrás lo que es tener un verdadero hombre dentro de ti ". Quiere recordar la vez que Percival le propuso matrimonio, siempre había relacionado que la propuesta de matrimonio llegaría a ser en un restaurente lujoso que jamás se atrevería a pagar con una buena botella de champán cuyo nombre jamás podrá recordar al ser en francés y demasiado raro para memorizar lo pero no fue así como sucedió ante gente refinada mientras tocaba una orquesta, fue totalmente diferente, le propuso matrimonio en la cafetería donde frecuentaba comprar su café, se arrodilló en un piso el cual posiblemente estaba siempre lleno de grasa y papas fritas tiradas lo hizo frente a gente que prefirió tomar atención a su desayuno e ignorar su momento, excepto por Molly la despachadora de café la cual parecía estar regando plantas con la jarra de café, pero para ella fue un sí ante todos. Empezaba a sentir como sus piernas eran abiertas. Desea sentir la primera vez que Percival tomo su mano con la suya y la puso en su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón. " ¿ Lo sientes ?, No lo entiendo pero cuando estoy contigo mi corazón es un boom, boom, constante el cual siento que en algún momento saldrá de mi pecho, y deberás de preocuparte ". Sentía como el asesino se empezaba a recostar en ella, observa la sangre de Percival, aunque el cuerpo de él ya no se encuentra ahí sino se encuentra de pie con el cuchillo aún en su abdomen, no puede creer lo que está por ver, Percival retira el cuchillo sin hacer queja alguna pero la sangre ahora fluye más rápidamente en él, aunque no sin antes ver como el se abalanza sobre el asesino con el cuchillo en mano y empieza a encajarlo varias veces en la espalda, escucha los quejidos del asesino y como el peso de su cuerpo ya no está más sobre ella. " Siente el placer que siento al arrebatar una vida ". Escucha entre quejidos, observa como Percival esta cubierto de sangre por todo el cuerpo, la furia de sus ojos y como se detiene en un momento al darse cuenta que es observado por ella. No duda en arrojar el cuchillo lejos para acercarse a ella y quitarle las ataduras, termina con las ataduras y retira la mordaza lo único que sale de ella son sollozos. " No eres una de ellas, no lo eres ". Solloza Percival, aferrándose más a ella, él había terminado con una vida por ella.


	8. Escalofriante

No entendía su razón de estar dentro de un bar tan temprano, tal vez si en el fondo necesitaba un poco de vodka en su sistema, había descubierto que su prometida le estaba engañando con su mejor amigo, si bien no se entero de la mejor manera, basto con ver una corbata que no era de él sobre su sillón, no quiso suponer nada, pero todo fue evidente al abrir la puerta y saber la verdad, no dijo ningún tipo de maldición, sólo cerró la puerta y tomó el florero de la abuela, que había sido de la familia durante generaciones y ahora era de él, bueno sería de su prometida si aún siguieran juntos pero si bien cuando se lo dio, notó en ella la mirada de desprecio al florero y como consecuencia había acabado bajo el fregadero.

 

Pero ahí estaba él en un bar, no iba volver por nada de su antiguo departamento no tenía nada de valor, excepto el florero que se encontraba con él.

 

Al menos sentía un alivio de ser engañado antes de casarse de lo contrario un divorcio lo suficiente escandaloso y costoso le hubiera costado su mala decisión de matrimonio.

 

Tomó el florero, pues la bebida no llegaba, ya había perdido quince minutos de su vida, bueno si hacia cuentas había perdido un año con seis meses en alguien que le había sido infiel, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo no cuando no tenía un lugar donde vivir, lo mejor sería ir a un hotel, buscar en los periódicos incluso en internet algún lugar.

Además estaba empezando a odiar el bar y sentirse cada vez más fastidiado de las risas de una rubia de pelo corto en una mesa, al parecer era una reunión de amigos, aunque si bien no todos los que estaban ahí eran escandalosos, era mejor irse pero antes debía de pagar por el trago que jamás llegó a su mesa, no sin antes tomar su tan querido florero de origen francés.

Se acercó a la barra para pagar, pero resultó estar demasiado torpe ese día al ver tirado una bebida en un par de papeles de alguien, ahora debía más de una disculpa, sin más deposito su florero en la barra para ayudar a quien le hubiera arruinado los papeles.

 

" Lo siento, no fue mi intención maldición soy un torpe ".

 

Se reprochó, ahora por primera vez en todo el día estaba maldiciendo ante algún o varios extraños, tomó los papeles que estaban ahí para tratar de retirar los restos de la bebida incluso tomó su corbata de color gris para secar los papeles cuando descubrió que eran dibujos, ahora se podía sentir lo bastante mal por haberle arruinado la creatividad alguien.

 

El primer dibujo que intentó secar era el retrato del barman, el cual no dudó en ponerlo en un lugar seco y eso era al lado de donde estaba su florero, el segundo dibujo era un león, estaba seguro que era el león del zoológico de Central Park, estaba convencido de eso pero si bien no podía hacer preguntas cuando debía de arreglar su desastre, pero cuando tocó el cuarto dibujo se le hacía bastante familiar el rostro, prestó un poco más de atención en el dibujo y era él, si bien dejó de hacer presión entre su corbata y el dibujo para observar al dueño de quien pertenecían los dibujos.

 

Miro y al frente estaba una chica, traía el cabello corto pero ondulado, sus labios delgados, unos ojos cafés profundos donde podría perderse fácilmente fue su primer pensamiento.

 

Y observo su retrato en el papel, si lo pensaba bien lucia demasiado atractivo en él, mucho mejor que en la vida real.

 

" Vaya si no me conociera podría pensar que es un dios griego ".

 

Comentó y al instante se maldijo, fue tan tonto por su parte tal comentario a la chica que le acaba de arruinar sus trabajos.

Si bien no pudo evitar observarla, era demasiado linda para que estuviera sola en un lugar así, pero se vio distraído en el movimiento de ella, al estar tomando su bolso para buscar algo, perfecto le iba hacerle saber cuanto valía su arte.

 

" En verdad lamento todo esto, pero entiendo eran tus trabajos y yo simplemente el inepto que vino arruinarlos, por lo cual es justo el que pague por tus trabajos ".

 

Empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos del abrigo la chequera con la cual podría hacerle un cheque según el valor que le indicará de lo que valían sus dibujos.

Cuando encontró la chequera y ciertamente el bolígrafo negro para hacer uso de el, en su cheque en blanco.

 

" ¿ A nombre de quien irá el cheque ? ".

 

Preguntó, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con ella, quien le estaba sonriendo y negando divertidamente.

 

" En serio, he arruinado tú arte es lo menos que puedo hacer ".

 

Observó como ella le mostraba una libreta, en la cual estaba escrito.

 

“ Debería de ser yo quien pagará por tú servicio al verte dibujado sin tú previo consentimiento por cierto eres un dios griego

 

Pd; Soy Tina Goldstein y si lo haz deducido correctamente el porque no te habló como cualquier persona, si soy muda pero es un gusto conocerte dios griego ”.

 

No pudo evitar sonreír, sentía que era la primera sonrisa en él sincera después de tanto tiempo, le devolvió la libreta.

 

" Soy Percival Graves el cual no es un dios griego y es un gusto conocerte, ¿ te molesta si intercambiamos un par de palabras ? ".

 

Ahora estaba siendo atentó a los movimientos de ella, observó como negaba y le señalaba un banco el cual se había desocupado hace unos instantes, tomó lugar al lado de ella, pero la observó escribir, pero mientras la veía hacerlo, quiso guardar los más mínimos detalles de ella, quien estaba vistiendo un suéter morado y una falda con un estampado floreado, si bien no pudo continuar con su observación al verse interrumpido por la libreta que había llegado frente a él.

 

“ Eres un dios griego, ¿ sabes ?, apuesto que todo el mundo lo sabe excepto tú dios griego ".

 

Leyó en voz alta, no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojado y nuevamente sonriendo.

 

Sin embargo la libreta le fue retirada otra vez.

 

" Apuesto que tus padres o hermanos se sentirían escandalizados al saber que consideras a un inepto que arruino tú arte como un dios griego ".

 

Y nuevamente la libreta llegó a él.

 

“ Te digo un pequeño secreto me encanta tú voz y apenas la estoy empezando a conocer por favor no dejes de leer en voz alta dios griego.

 

Pd; Otro secreto mis padres no se sentirían escandalizados incluida mi abuela, pero para tú consuelo tengo una hermana la cual si se sentiría profundamente escandalizada al saber que estoy intercambiando palabras contigo dios griego ”.

Nuevamente lo había leído en voz alta y ahora se encontraba acariciando con sus dedos la escritura de ella.

 

" ¿ En verdad crees que soy un dios griego ? ".

 

Preguntó,observando como Tina asentía levemente sonrojada, pero igual sintiendo como aquella libreta se deslizaba de sus dedos, tal vez ya había una respuesta ingeniosa la cual estaría plasmada en la libreta en pocos segundos.

 

Y la libreta nuevamente se encontraba frente a él.

 

“ Dios griego empiezo a creer que nunca te haz visto ante un espejo, deberías de hacerlo y te darías cuenta de lo equivocado que estas contigo, incluso me atrevería asegurar que haz enamorado tanto a mujeres como hombres por igual dios griego ”.

 

Estaba seguro que ella estaba en lo erróneo al tenerlo en tal altas expectativas de estar segura que era un dios griego cuando no lo era, sino simplemente un neurocirujano, lo suficiente reconocido para saber que el exito de su carrera no es la misma que se tiene en la vida.

 

" Tina es hora de irnos, sabes que mamá se molesta si llegamos tarde a la cena o si llegamos con... ".

 

Oh la rubia, que era risas y risas, resultaba ser la hermana de Tina, quien ahora lo estaba observando.

 

" Tina sabes que le romperás el corazón a papá, mamá y la abuela incluso a mi Jacob ¿ verdad ? ".

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sin embargo sintió que era hora de cerrar la libreta y dar por terminado su intercambio de palabras.

 

Le devolvió la libreta, sabía lo inapropiado que se convertiría el pedirle su dirección o un correo electrónico con el cual comunicarse con ella.

Tomó nuevamente su florero cuando se vio distraído por un pedazo de papel frente a él.

 

“ Dios griego veo imposible que quieras invitarme a una cita al resultar ser un desconocido ante mí, pero daré el primer paso si no te importa dios griego, pero quiero una cita contigo, este sábado, lo se es pronto, la vida es una y si no tomo riesgos nunca sabré lo que pudo ser, como siempre dice mi hermana Queenie.

Pd; Mi dirección y número de casa están atrás.

 

Pd1; Dios griego extrañaré tú belleza, pero me queda el consuelo de este sábado de verte en nuestra cita ”.

 

Se consideraba una persona para nada impulsiva pero tomo de inmediato el florero, recordando lo que su abuela le había dicho sobre darle el florero a la persona más correcta que sintiera en el fondo de su corazón, entonces lo supo que su ex prometida nunca lo fue, ni un poco cerca del impulso que estaba sintiendo.

 

" Espera Tina, quiero darte esto, perteneció a mi abuela, y de quien lo recibió fue de mi bisabuelo y podría contarte su origen de esta reliquia familiar desde donde empezó, pero en la familia Graves es una tradición que el florero sea heredado al primer primogénito y que lo reciba de quien lo recibió antes, y significa tanto que sólo la persona indicada puede tenerlo y quiero que lo tengas tú ".

 

Prácticamente sentía que le estaba ofreciendo su corazón en bandeja de plata, al entregarle el florero, su bisabuela lo había heredado y al momento de conocer a su bisabuelo, se lo dio a el, pero eso sería algo que le contaría después con detalles.

 

[ .... ]

 

Si bien de eso hace cuatro años que esta recordando al ver aquel florero perfectamente adornado con orquídeas, era la planta favorita de Tina, si bien no recordaba el nombre de aquella orquídea sabía que el florero familiar estaba siendo adornado por una orquídea rara y poco común que yacía hermosamente en el florero y demasiado cuidada.

 

Era la cena de navidad y aunque odiará usar un suéter navideño, lo estaba usando, era de color rojo y la figura de un santa riéndose era suficiente para saber que al final de la cena tendría que haber una foto de ello, la cual colgaría Tina en alguna pared tal vez cerca de donde esta su dibujo enmarcado acompañado de las fotos de su boda, aunque su favorita se podría decir que era donde Tina le embarraba prácticamente un poco de pastel por todo su rostro y esas fotos estaban en la pared principal de la sala, pero si bien se encontraba escuchando las incesantes pláticas de su familia, en especial de su suegra quien no dejaba de hablar sobre lo lindas que eran sus nietas y de lo agraciado que sería el próximo bebé que estaba en camino, si bien no podía evitar sonreír al recordar su próximo retoño en camino.

 

La abuela Goldstein en compañía de Queenie se encontraban preparando la cena y las galletas que ciertamente enloquecían a sus gemelas, Roma y Esther quienes se encontraban con el abuelo y el tío Jacob dándole los últimos detalles al árbol de navidad.

 

Pero se vio distraído al sentir como unas manos empezaban a deslizarse en sus hombros, observó el anillo y argolla de matrimonio brillar ante la chimenea, sabía que Tina quería intercambiar un par de palabras con él, si bien había aprendido algo de señas ante lo cotidiano, ya que sus pequeñas así se comunicaban con Tina, pero nunca se vio necesitado de usar señas con Tina, sino todo lo contrario siempre intercambiaban palabras con la libreta y podía jurar que toda la biblioteca que tenían eran sólo libretas de Tina con las palabras que intercambiaban entre ellos, más de una ocasión le aseguro que siempre prefería escuchar su voz leyendo todo lo que le escribía.

 

Si bien le estaba tomando la mano a Tina quien lo estaba dirigiendo a la habitación del próximo bebé.

Al entrar, observo la cuna la cual se encontraba contra una pared y arriba de ella las letras Grecia, sabía que era una niña su instinto paternal se lo sugería e incluso Tina lo aseguraba, se pararon enmedio y ella tomo la mano de él para dirigirla a su vientre de cuatro meses, comprendió el movimiento al sentir una patada leve, su bebé se estaba moviendo y ambos se encontraban sonriendo ante esto, no podía esperar a leer su libreta donde le describiría hasta con el más mínimo detalle de esto.

 

" Te amo de la manera que no tienes idea ".

 

Se acercó a ella para besarla, si bien sintió como la mano de él empezaba a deslizarse con la de Tina para ser guiada arriba, donde esta su corazón, puede sentir el fuerte palpitar, sabe lo que quiere decirle que lo ama con cada palpitar de ella y no podría ser más feliz.


	9. Hijo del Hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de Hombre

En mayo de 1945, su campo fue liberado, aún puede recordar lo cansado y agotado que se encontraba, aún puede sentir dar sus últimas fuerzas para encontrar a Tina, abrazarla sin temor de nada.

Aún siente como si fuera ayer cuando encontró a Tina en un barracón, dando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban después de tanto tiempo.

 

La primera semana no fue sencilla, si bien tuvo que cuidar de ella, temía que le sucediera lo mismo que a los demás no-maj, que fallecieran a causa de no poder soportar la comida, cuido de ella como si su existencia dependiera solamente de ella, pero así lo sentía desde que ambos empezaron a estar juntos.

 

Habían pasado tres meses desde su liberación, si bien no hablaban de ello en casa, pero el trabajo le tenía tan ocupado y los múltiples juicios en los cuales ahora fungía de juez tanto como testigo en algunos casos relatando todo lo que vivió.

 

Incluso a veces se veía en la necesidad de interrogar a todos los que tuvieron un puesto importante, pero si bien no se engañaba, sabía que eran todos culpables desde quien redactaba las listas de deportados hasta los que cerraban las escotillas de las cámaras de gas.

 

Pero ahora mismo se encontraba alejado de Alemania, por solo este fin de semana, Tina se encontraba algo distante de él, si bien no la culpaba había perdido a sus abuelos maternos y paternos en el guetto de Varsovia, a dos de sus tíos los obligaron a excavar zanjas para después ser ejecutados con un sólo tiro, sus primos pequeños fueron vistos por última vez en Sobibor, nadie de su familia volvió, excepto por Queenie, su hermana quien había vivido entre los arios como uno más de ellos con documentos falsos.

 

Había hecho los tramites correspondientes para llevar a Tina a los E.U.A., pero sabía que ahora mismo todo papeleo se vería prácticamente atrasado.

 

Se encontraba observando a Tina, quien estaba sentada en la arena blanca, viendo el mar, se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada más por ella, sabía que cosas malas le habían pasado en el campo, había días que tardaba en volver a verla y cuando lo hacía no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a través de la cerca, eso siempre destrozaba más su corazón que sentir la fusta de un ucraniano o el palo de espino contra su espalda.

 

" No entiendo tú perseverancia de estar con una no maj, que no puede mirarte directamente a los ojos sin llorar, su alma esta rota y no puede ser reparada, Percival ".

 

Era Seraphina, presidenta de la MACUSA, quien le estaba hablando mientras le estaba dando espalda, prefería ver a Tina, temía que hiciera algo.

 

" No es tú decisión es la mía, pero no tomaría una decisión contra mi propia vida, ella lo es todo ".

 

Lo dejaría en claro todas las veces que fueran necesarias, nadie parecía entender lo que Tina era en su vida.

 

" ¿ Aún no abres el portafolio ? ".

 

Sabía que si abría aquel portafolio de cuero café malgastado, encontraría razones para ser una persona vengativa pero no para dejarle, lo cual era el principal objetivo de MACUSA.

 

" Te encuentras hablando con la persona equivocada, ahora si no te importa Phina, iré hacerle compañía a mi esposa ".

 

Sabía que si permanecía unos segundos más en aquella habitación le sería posible escuchar un no lo es, pero lo era si bien no tuvieron una ceremonia lo bastante digna como hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, sino bien todo lo contrario, había sido la ceremonia en plena madrugada en víspera de navidad, ambos se encontraban separados por la cerca pero unidos, escuchando como un aprendiz de un rabino emprendía la ceremonía tradicional judía.

 

[ ... ]

 

Despertó en medio de la noche al escuchar un grito, había sido Tina, si bien trato de mantenerla a su lado pero fue imposible ya que ella había decidido alejarse, fue detrás de ella, de nueva cuenta estaba en el mismo lugar, viendo el mar el cual se confundía con la noche.

 

" Sólo dejame sola ".

 

Escuchó en un sollozo, sintió nuevamente su corazón ser destrozado, tal vez todos tenían razones y jamás podría curar el alma de un no maj.

" Tina ".

 

Murmuró prácticamente para si mismo, nada había sido justo, en este tiempo siempre habían momentos más difíciles que buenos, pero era su esposo, lo había jurado estar con ella para todo.

 

Se acercó con cuidado a ella y cuando tuvo la certeza que no sería atacado, la rodeo con sus brazos, escuchándola sollozar durante un largo tiempo, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello el cual estaba llegando apenas a sus hombros.

Escuchó tantas historias en los barracones de lo que sucedía en la zona de las mujeres, que todos los días se encontraba pidiendo que estuviera bien, pero si bien sabía que nada estaba bien.

 

[ ... ]

 

La observó dormir durante todo este tiempo, mientras degustaba de un poco de mandarina, si bien de las cáscaras aplicó un poco de su magia varita haciendo así flores, cada una diferente algunos tulipanes, rosas, azucenas, lilas, incluso claveles, pero estaba guardando la última cáscara para cuando ella despertara.

Y si bien estaba apunto de hacerlo, se estaba moviendo demasiado, fue cuando vio que estaba entreabriendo los ojos, cuando sólo pudo sonreír.

 

" Buenos días señora Graves ".

 

Se acercó un poco para besarla, lo suficiente para concentrarse en lo que haría ahora mismo.

 

Si bien, falló al verse concentrado en una rosa en vez de un clavel por completo, teniendo así una nueva especie de la cual le estaba mostrando a Tina quien parecía asombrada por completa al ver todas las flores que estaban a su alrededor.

 

" ¿ hiciste todo esto por mí, Percival ? ".

 

No hay nada que no hubiera hecho por ella, quedarse sin raciones por mandárselas de contrabando cuando eran castigadas por las guardianas, por simple gusto, incluso la vez que recibió una paliza al verse hechado la culpa de escupirle en el cabello a Irma Grese en el cabello desde lejos cuando había sido Tina, si bien esta guardiana había exigido que lo ejecutasen en la horca pero al ver su estrella, bueno no pudo salvarse de la brutal golpiza que le dio aquella mujer, la cual siempre pensó que era la maldad misma encarnada del mundo no maj, aunque después de la golpiza fue colgado en un poste durante dos días con un cartel que en alemán decía ‘ Escupeme soy basura blanca ’, no hay nada que no hubiera hecho por ella y que no haría.

 

" Eres la única por la cual haría todo esto, eres mi existencia ".

 

Tal vez todos tenían razón al decirle que su existencia no podía girar alrededor de una no maj, sin embargo ahora la necesitaba para respirar.

 

[ .... ]

 

Sabía que algo no andaba bien en ella físicamente, hace un mes había despertado al sentir húmeda la cama, de inmediato invocó lumus, cuando observó su mano llena de sangre, tuvo miedo pero despertó luego a Tina quien lo calmó haciéndole saber que era la primera vez que tenía la regla en meses, por alguna u otra razón jamás la había tenido durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el campo.

 

Pero sólo fue aquella ocasión y ahora había pasado de nuevo, sin embargo no confiaba en los medicos no maj, por lo cual optó por llevarla con un sanador mágico.

 

Le habían practicado unos cuantos estudios mágicos para saber si algo andaba mal en ella y ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella observando al sanador.

 

" Tengo un par de preguntas para ambos antes de darles el resultado final ".

 

Ambos asintieron, tomó la mano de Tina aferrándose de ella por instinto.

 

" Señora Graves, ¿ fue sometida algún tipo de magia no maj durante su estancia en Auswichtz ? ".

 

Tina le observó, al parecer no había entendido la pregunta.

 

" Un experimento ".

 

Murmuró, sintió como la mano de Tina se aferraba más a la suya, pero su mirada se había apartado de él.

 

" Señora Graves, el cuerpo jamás sabrá mentir, ¿ formó parte de las mujeres esterilizadas en Auswichtz ? ".

 

Sintió como la mano de Tina temblaba contra la suya, y veía lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

" ¿ Cuanto tiempo fue radiada ? ".

Ahora sentía como algo dentro de él se venía abajo.

 

" Perdía la noción del tiempo ".

 

Ahora sentía la impotencia y dolor de no haber sido más de lo que ella necesitaba dentro del campo.

 

" ¿ Tuvo hijos ? ".

 

Vio en ella como negaba, si hubieran tenido un hijo dentro de aquel infierno, toda esperanza de vida hubiera muerto al instante en un aborto clandestino antes de que ella fuera a terminar en una cámara de gas, porque si bien siempre escuchaba de los alemanes ‘ matar a una embarazada es matar a dos judíos en una sola oportunidad ’ y él jamás hubiera resistido algo así.

 

" Señor y señora Graves, ¿ ambos sostuvieron relaciones íntimas justo después de la liberación ? ".

 

Se había sentido mal al verla así, pero si bien deseó por un momento sanarla con su amor, lo cual se reprochó después de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

 

" Sí, hace cerca de seis meses fue cuando liberaron nuestro campo ".

 

Respondió con la voz quebrada, se había enterado de la peor manera lo que había sucedido con Tina durante aquello días en los cuales no la veía y ahora sabía la razón, sólo se estaba manteniendo fuerte para saber que había posiblemente una enfermedad mortal en su sistema y que no hay cura para ello.

 

" El sangrado que presenta señora Graves, es señal de alerta, al ver lo que ha pasado su cuerpo y de alguna manera el saber que usted fuera capaz de concebir vida hace cerca de seis meses, es posible que al no llevar un estado de ánimo sereno presentara estas posibles complicaciones ahora le recomendamos un reposó absoluto durante el resto del embarazó ". Había intentado analizar palabra por palabra, no pudo pensar nada más en el sentir una abrumadora felicidad, si bien todo esto se vino abajo al sentir como la mano de ella se soltaba de la suya. [ ... ] La había encontrado llorando en la cama, estaba desecha, sentía que la noticia del tener un bebé estaba siendo opacada por esto, verla así. " Deberías de estar feliz tenemos vida cuando no deberíamos de tenerla y se esta desarrollando en ti ". Habló, cuando sintió como los sollozos eran incesantes. " No lo quiero dentro mí, por favor quitamelo ". No le arrebataría la vida algo tan suyo como de Tina, simplemente negó. " Por favor Percival, lo prometiste no hay nada que no harías por mí ". No era justo que usará sus palabras en contra de él no cuando el quitar tenía que ver con un bebé por nacer. " Y no hay nada que no haría por ti, pero nuestro hijo es parte de ti, no me hagas decidir cuando le he amado desde el primer momento de conocer su existencia ". Porque sabe que no tendría alternativa. " Tú no sabes el infierno que pase ahí, tú no sabes lo que perdí ". Esa no era razón, pero ya había perdido la razón. " ¡ Lo sabría si me lo dijeras !, los dos compartimos el mismo infierno, perdí amigos pero nunca permití perderte y ahora lo estas haciendo, lo que ellos no lograron, ahora haces lo que ellos tanto deseaban, eliminaron a toda tú familia, tus padres fueron a una camara de gas a su llegada cuando fueron deportados de Polonia, tus abuelos no sabes donde están enterrados en aquel panteón, tú haces lo que ellos le hicieron a tú familia, tú quieres acabar con él como lo hicieron ellos con todos...". sintió la palma de Tina, estrellarse contra su mejilla. " No quieras una decisión en mi cuando sabes lo que haré, culpame de todo pero jamás del que exista ". Se fue al otro lado de la habitación apoyándose contra el tocador de Tina. " Soy la única culpable de todo ". Escuchó después de un momento en silencio. " ¿ Recuerdas la primera vez ? ". Ella lo estaba observando por primera vez le mantenía la mirada, simplemente asiente, logró pasar desapercibido durante unas horas ante todos como si fuera un inspector, había logrado estar con Tina, y aún después preguntarse como había sido posible engañar a todos. " Habíamos sido descuidados, me atemorizaba la idea de estar embarazada y saber que debía de hacerlo, tener que sostenerlo durante unos pocos segundos tratando de memorizar su rostro bajo la oscuridad para después darlo a quien me hubiera asistido y esperar a que lo asfixiara para ocultarlo entre las pilas de cuerpos, o que fuera un experimento de él, que me llevará a término y no permitirme alimentarle como parte de un experimento, me aterrorizaba la simple idea de estar esperando pero en las noches me encontraba con una mano mía acariciando mi vientre pensando en lo hermoso que sería formar una familia contigo pero después él vino a nuestro barracón, nos llevó al bloque, experimentó conmigo radiación, terminaba siendo quemada, los dolores fueron insoportables, algunas de mis compañeras no sobrevivieron al tener complicaciones, saber lo que me hicieron, tratar de comprender e imaginar lo que había perdido antes de tenerlo todo fue insoportable para mí, no te vi durante tres semanas, fue lo que tardó mi recuperación, pero él quería estar seguro de que hubiera funcionado, una noche nos llevó a las habitaciones de los oficiales, traté de pensar en ti Percival, todo el tiempo... ". Estaba llorando, mostrando debilidad ante ella, la molestia con ella se había esfumado, ahora sólo la estaba abrazando, aferrándose a ella, pegándola contra su pecho, pensando en aquel mes, había tardado un mes en verla y cuando la vio simplemente ya no lo miraba, parecía que se avergonzaba de ser su esposa pero recuerda lo que ella le dijo ‘ Soy yo quien te dará vergüenza Percival ’. 

[ .... ]

 

Había logrado dejarla dormir, pero se encontraba apoyado contra el vientre de Tina, hablando entre murmuros.

 

" Ella te ama, lo debes de saber, mamá no ha pasado por cosas fáciles pero nosotros haremos que sea feliz y olvide lo malo por los buenos recuerdos que traerás a nosotros ".

 

[ .... ]

 

 

Lograrón llegar a término fue un parto algo normal dentro de los estándares de los curanderos, aunque era pequeño, en si lo demasiado diminuto para saber que la ropa tejida por Queenie era lo bastante grande para Sasha Graves Goldstein, no pudo sentir que su mundo ahora era conformado con alguien más que estaba sujetando su meñique con la suficiente fuerza para saber que sería fuerte como Tina no como él.

 

Sasha era como llamaban cariñosamente al papá de Tina, cuando le hizo saber el nombre sabía que había hecho la elección correcta.

 

Le parecía increíble como la vida crecía de forma tan rápida, ahora Sasha se podía sostener de pie por si sólo, mientras le mostraba a su mamá un par de conchas que había descubierto en el mar.

Se acercó a ellos, esta vez sostenía una cáscara de una patata, se puso de cuclillas ante ellos dos, los cuales tanto Tina como Sasha compartían una gran semejanza de no ser por sus labios y cejas que había heredado de él.

 

" Mira a papá, ¿ qué tiene papá ? ".

 

Era Tina quien le hablaba con cariño a Sasha quien se encontró curioso ante al abrir su palma y ver un pedazo de cáscara.

 

" Un poco de magia, para las almas que más amo ".

 

Cerró la palma de su mano, observando como tanto su esposa e hijo le observaban de manera intrigada de saber lo que estaba por suceder.

 

Cuando abrió la mano, varias mariposas salieron para volar alrededor de ellos, provocando que tanto Tina como Sasha le sonrieran.

 

" Papá es bueno haciendo magia sin varita, y tú también lo serás, pequeña patata ".

 

Escuchó a Tina, en un leve murmuró.

 

" Pero creó que ahora papá se merece un poco de magia de nosotros, ¿ no crees, patata ? ".

 

Estaba sonriendo, si bien su sonrisa fue mayor cuando sintió como su pequeño hijo aferraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras su esposa le besaba.


	10. Prestigio

Vaya no entiende porque todos absolutamente juzgan su relación con Percival, no es que el fuera el chico malo de su universidad, era todo lo contrario aplicado, presidente del colegio estudiantil, incluso líder del equipo de futbol americano, pero ella, bueno una mala reputación adquirida gracias al vecindario de una zona baja de New York y claro si a eso añadía la mala vida que tenía con el tío Ed, su vida había acabado antes de comenzar cuando apenas tenía siete años, sus padres habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico, si bien a Queenie su hermana de apenas tres años su custodia había sido cedida a los abuelos que vivían en Irlanda, pero no aceptaron tener la custodia de ella, tal vez por lo económico, aunque gracias al tío Ed le hizo saber que el rechazo de los abuelos se había dado gracias a su absoluto parecido a su padre, quien había sido el responsable del accidente.

 

Tomó los últimos libros de clase que tenía para irse, Percival la estaba esperando en el aparcamiento, hoy irían a comer con los padres de él, quienes apenas habían llegado de un viaje.

 

Aún recuerda cuando conoció a Percival, ambos estaban formados para adquirir un boleto de Kiss, y vaya que resultaba una tontería, estar formados en una interminable fila para sólo conseguir un boleto, durante cuatro horas, hablando de todo no fluidamente porque entre ellos a veces tomaban sus pausas y uno tomaba la iniciativa de hablar, ni conocían sus nombres cuando ella le pidió su número al ver que habían conseguido su objetivo, al principio sintió que la decisión fue demasiado precipitada pero a sentido que fue lo mejor y que pudo hacer.

 

Hace más de dos meses que conocía a los padres de Percival, si bien son el matrimonio perfecto que todos anhelarian ser.

 

Puede que en esta ocasión decidiera usar un suéter azul y unos shorts a juego, olvidándose de los tonos oscuros que ha venido usando desde hace tanto tiempo.

 

Visualiza a Percival, quien se encuentra afuera de su escarabajo color azul pastel, siempre piensa que no es nada masculino que tenga un auto tan anticuado pero si bien sabe que escuchará ‘ Si nadie sabe apreciar estos modelos, ¿ quien lo hara si no soy yo ? ’.

 

Aunque odia que fume, lo odia tanto como ver al tío Ed hacerlo y revivir traumas de la infancia.

 

" Graves, si continuas fumado así, ¿ sabes las posibilidades del reducir tú vida conmigo ? ".

 

Cuando apenas le estaba conociendo podría jurar que fumaba tan condenamente que sólo se podría mantener a base de cigarrillos y un refresco de cola.

 

" Es el primero en un mes, fue un acuerdo mutuo ".

 

Escuchó de él, mientras se acercaba para abrirle la puerta, era un hombre tan anticuado que a veces parecía que no estaban en pleno siglo XXI.

Se aventuró al entrar al escarabajo, para después escuchar como Percival cerraba la puerta.

 

" Gracias ".

 

Fue lo único que pronunció, al observar como Percival subía al auto, aunque observó como del tablero sacaba goma de mascar sabor plátano.

 

Y así empezar hacer bombas con la goma de mascar.

 

" A veces olvidó que puedes ser un niño con una licencia para conducir ".

 

Sintió de manera inmediata la mirada indignada de Percival, al igual que explotaba la goma de mascar para después depositarla en la misma envoltura.

 

" A veces temo saber porque te aman tanto mis padres ".

 

Era la única y primera chica que había llevado a conocer a sus padres de una forma oficial, aunque a veces si Percival hacia algo malo como saltarse clases, su suegra no dudaba en hacérselo saber y como correspondiente le llamaba la atención a su novio.

 

[ ... ]

 

La casa de los Graves prácticamente era una gran mansión que se imponía ante las demás viviendas, cuando entraron al vestíbulo de la mano, fueron recibidos por Neptuno, el labrador dorado de Percival.

 

" ¿ Lo ves ?, no soy el único que te extraña ".

 

Caminaron para dirigirse a la sala, donde se encontraban sus suegros quienes no dudaron en abrazarla, además de entregarle múltiples obsequios los cuales le habían traído de su viaje a Rusia.

 

Ella estaba agradecida por dos cascanueces que le habían traído, pero si bien sus suegros siempre concordaban que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella al hacer tan feliz a su pequeño Percy.

 

Se encontraban comiendo, escuchando las conversaciones de sus suegros, acerca del viaje, aunque si bien la conversación término sobre ellos.

 

" ¿ Cuando nos darán la noticia ? ".

 

Preguntó su suegra, posiblemente se refería al tener hijos era lo único que podía pensar, era la única chica de su vecindario en no tener tres hijos a la edad de veinte años y vivir con un marido violento, el cual posiblemente la engañaría, pero ese no era el caso de ella.

 

" Mamá todo lo haremos conforme las reglas ".

 

Respondió Percival, quien estaba un poco sonrojado, pero si ambos estuvieran solos, ella lo haría sonrojar tanto.

 

" Oh pero ambos comparten una habitación junta de vez en cuando, incluso en tú universidad y no dudó que Tina no vaya a empezar a visitarte en este inicio de semestre ".

 

Bueno no culpaba a la mamá de Percival de ser tan sobreprotectora con él, cualquier mamá lo sería.

 

" Terrón primero deja que Percival proponga matrimonio y después de ello podrás molestar con la idea de tener nietos incluso enloquecer si te lo permites ".

 

Habló su suegro, quien siempre los rescataba de momentos como estos. 

 

" Sólo esperó dos nietos, es lo único que pido Tina ".

 

Tal vez lo tendría anotado, pero de algo era seguro y era que ya tenía bastante trabajo con neptuno.

 

[ ... ]

 

Había decidido quedarse con Percival, tenía unos cuantos vestidos en el armario de él, aunque se encontraba usando una playera de manga larga deportiva color gris, la cual era favorita de Percival, pero si bien nunca le decía nada. 

 

Lo observó salir de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, observó su abdomen, aunque si bien él siguió caminando dándole la espalda.

 

" Cinco hijos es un término no negociable ".

 

Comentó, la carrera de Percival se centraba en el manejo de empresas mientras que ella era relaciones internacionales.

 

Podría jurar que si no le estuviera dando la espalda, él le estaría sonriendo.

 

" Me parece justo, ¿ Empezamos al año de tener un trabajo ? ".

 

Era emocionante planear una vida juntos, incluso a veces se bromeaban entre ellos ser esposos.

 

" Y estar casados ".

 

Notó como Percival, se daba la vuelta, siempre tenía razón, le estaba sonriendo, aunque estiró sus brazos para hacerlo que se acercará a ella funcionó, estaban riendo ante sus planes.

 

[ ... ] 

 

Habían salido al jardín, la familia Graves se podía permitir tener un gran jardín ambos estaban observando el cielo nocturno.

 

Aún no puede evitar olvidar el incidente de hace cuatro días, el maquillaje lo disimula bien, lo hace si lo piensa bien, pero si alguien hubiera visto su mejilla cuando su tío le lanzó un puñetazo nadie creería que estuviera golpeado y todo gracias a quererla defender, cuando llegó de su fin de semana con los Graves, fue recibida por insultos y bofetadas, aún recuerda perfectamente todo.

 

‘ Vienes de revolcarte con ese rico de mierda, mira la clase de mujerzuela que eres, todos tienen razón al comentar lo que eres, abriendo las piernas a cualquiera... ’.

 

Fue cuando Percival apareció, interponiéndose entre ella y el tío Ed.

 

No fue bueno que Percival confrontará al hombre, pero era tanto el resentimiento de él por su tío, que sabía absolutamente todo sobre lo que había pasado.

 

‘ Nunca vuelvas a ponerle un dedo asqueroso tuyo sobre ella, de lo contrario nadie se preocupará por ti maldito abusador, ahora atrevete a jugar al doctor imbécil, jamás la volverás a ver ’.

 

Percival, el chico que si bien podría dedicarse atrapar mariposas, había amenazado a su tío, si bien lo merecía, era el único que sabía toda la verdad, incluso su mancha, pero Percival siempre se lo ha dicho ‘ Estas conmigo y yo contigo, no importa lo demás, sólo importa lo que vivamos ’.

 

Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, cuando sintió que Percival se estaba separando de ella, temió que le estuviera abandonando, pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba de rodillas, mostrándole un anillo de compromiso y antes que hubiera una pregunta, ella se encontraba dando el si.


	11. Todo

Aparentaba lo que no era ante todo el mundo, jamás nadie le creería si contará con los más mínimos detalles la nueva etapa que habían descubierto ambos desde hace tres años

Sin embargo era increíble lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, ver a su hija Belle, intentando pintar los labios de Percival con su labial rojo, era algo que jamás hubiera pensado ver o en todo caso escuchar un regaño por parte de Percival pero nada de aquello sucedió.

 

" ¿ Qué tal me veo, libélula ? ".

 

Los estaba observando desde lejos, Percival estaba sosteniendo a su pequeña hija de tres años, quien le estaba sonriendo, se estaba divirtiendo ante la situación.

 

" Apuesto que hiciste un trabajo excelente ".

 

Si difundiera por todo MACUSA el excelente padre que es nadie le creería, pero no le importaría que le creyeran, ella lo sabía bastante bien.

 

" Papi, quiero un hermano ".

 

Habló su hija tan claro que ella por un momento pensó en acercarse y averiguar lo que iba decir Percival en respuesta a ello.

 

" Quiero un hermano, papi ".

Y nuevamente estaba la insistencia, si bien la nana de Percival que se había encargado de él y ciertamente a veces de Belle, decía que padre e hija eran el mismo retrato en cuanto carácter y habilidades, le había contado Anne que Percival había empezado hablar a la temprana edad de un año con dos meses, si bien pequeños balbuceos pero algunos muy entendibles y eso había sucedido con su hija.

 

" Te han dicho libélula, ¿ qué podrías dedicarte a la política ? ".

 

Cuestionó Percival, aunque estaba observando como su hija negaba divertidamente.

 

" Papi, quiero un hermano ".

Y la insistencia estaba nuevamente ahí, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

 

" Igual de insistente que mami, empiezo a creer que los Goldstein tienen la insistencia en ellos por naturaleza ".

Pero observo como su hija llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de Percival, quien enseguida infló sus mejillas haciéndole una cara graciosa a su hija, quien término riéndose.

 

" Definitivamente eres una Goldstein ".

Tenía tantas ganas de unirse ambos, pero al mismo tiempo un poco de temor ante su hija y lo que quería, Percival jamás se negaba a las peticiones de su hija.

 

" Quiero un hermano, papi ".

 

Y nuevamente ahí estaba la insistencia, deseaba que su esposo hiciera todo lo posible por cambiar de tema. 

" Y yo quiero más tiempo con mami, pero no todo se puede, imagínate un nuevo hermano, oh no Belle, menos tiempo para mí implicaría ".

 

Quería golpear a Percival por ser tan posesivo con ella incluso con su propia hija, era como decirle ‘ Ella es mía pero debo compartirla contigo porque eres nuestra hija ’.

 

" No papi, tuviste a mami tres años antes de mi llegada ".

 

Oh vaya podía sentir que eso era un golpe directo para Percival, si bien se habían casado cuando ella se había graduado como auror y eso fue cuando tenía 19 años pero si contaba los tres años de noviazgo que tuvieron era posible que Percival fuera más que reprochado por su propia hija, esta vez juraba que Anne tenía razón eran iguales padre e hija.

 

" ¿ Y ahora quieres un hermano ? ".

 

Preguntó Percival, vio como su hija asentía.

 

" La respuesta no depende de mí sino de mami, quien se encuentra en la entrada de la biblioteca observándonos como si fueramos una especie rara del tío Newt ".

 

Odiaba el como Percival sabía leer todos sus movimientos incluso antes de que ella lo supiera, si bien se acercó a ellos.

 

" Y el tío Newt clasificaría a papi como una criatura desconocida y lo declararía peligro de extinción ".

 

Le había devuelto el comentario a Percival, era justo después de todo.

 

" Mami, ¿ entonces puedo tener un hermano ? ".

 

Bien, ahora la petición era diferente pero ni se dejaría engañar por la mirada tierna de su hija, quien había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre, aunque la mirada de ella pero si bien tenía los labios de Percival, era una fusión de dos familias diferentes, lo cual había salido demasiado bien.

 

" Un hermano no es igual que tener una mascota, además papi esta demasiado cansado para traer un hermano a casa ".

 

Sintió la indignación de Percival convertirse en risas.

 

" ¿ Entonces no habrá hermano ? ".

 

Ella negó, al menos tenía la certeza de que esta petición se había esfumado.

 

[ .... ]

 

Había pasado una semana desde aquella petición, Anne junto con Queenie se habían encargado de darles su espacio al ser su décimo aniversario de conocerse.

 

Queenie le había ofrecido el departamento a cambio de la mansión por un día, al igual que Percival insistió en que era lo mejor por seguridad de Belle, ambos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras con sumo cuidado por la señora Esposito. 

 

Si bien un mal paso de Percival provocó que el suelo rechinara, se pegaron a la pared tratando de contener sus risas, era como estar en Illvermorny, cuando se escondían de todos incluso en los pasadizos secretos e incluso algunas pinturas hicieron sus cómplices.

" ¿ Eres tú Tina ? ".

 

Preguntó una voz la cual resultaba ser la señora Esposito.

 

" Sí señora Esposito ".

 

Habían sido varias veces las cuales Percival entró al edificio y más en época de vacaciones aunque siempre ella terminará viviendo en su mansión.

 

" ¿ Te acompaña tú marido ? ".

 

Tal vez sí admitía lo que estaba demás decir que era verdad era posible que la señora Esposito no tuviera ningún problema en subir con su escoba para correr a Percival.

 

" No, señora Esposito mi marido se quedó cuidando a Belle ".

 

El mentir no era un don en ella, pero lo había sido en la época de Illvermorny.

 

" Ve y tomate un merecido descanso de tú marido incompetente Tina ".

Si bien al escuchar el puertazo siguieron con su camino hasta que entraron al departamento y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

 

" Oh señora Graves, acaba de cometer un error al no defender a su esposo de tal comentario e incluso de haber insinuado que soy un incompetente pero esto va acabar en un bebé, estas consciente de ello, ¿ verdad ? ".

 

Ahora estaba intentando soportar la risa que la carcomía, pero si bien entendía el porque Percival no pidió ni una botella de vino para esta cena, porque no bailaron hasta que se agotaran, tenía otros planes.

 

" Lo estoy para saber que esto acabará en un buen aniversario pero sin bebé, cariño ".

 

No podía soportar más el reírse y el que Percival se acercara de manera tan rápida a ella, para besarla,.

 

Vaya eso era desconocido para ella saber como sus piernas habían terminado en las caderas de Percival.

 

[ ... ] 

 

Estaba segura de varias cosas, entre ellas que estaba agotada y apenas hace diez minutos Percival la había dejado descansar, que jamás había gemido constantemente como lo hizo durante los actos consecutivos de Percival y nunca pensó en su vida que un hombre fuera capaz de hacer algo así, Percival podría desmentir todos aquellos artículos en los cuales aseguraban que lo máximo de un hombre podría ser tres veces y eso incluyendo algo de dolor.

 

" Eres tan hermosa, pero perfecta al decir mi nombre ".

 

Escuchó de Percival, quien se encontraba tratando de regularizar su respiración, aunque si bien ella se sentía agotada, acariciando perezosamente el pecho de Percival.

 

Aunque empezó a sentir como la mano de Percival empezaba a ser presión entre sus labios vaginales, ella se apego más a él.

 

" Tuviste tus momentos de amor los cuales resultan ser más que suficientes por esta noche ".

 

Advirtió, sintiendo como la mano de Percival se apartaba para abrazarle.

 

[ ... ]

 

Sabía que estaba a unas horas de su regla, y para ella era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que se encontraba desayunando con Percival, mientras Anne jugaba con Belle.

 

" Sabes que en esta semana, no tendremos nada ".

 

Comentó, si bien no esperaba que Percival soltará la edición del The Ghost para defender este asunto.

 

" Lo sé, pero a veces las cosas entre los dos se da de maravilla y nuestros actos amorosos no tienen porque disminuir de tres veces al día ".

 

Y siempre pensaba que al pasar de los años ambos actuaban como recién casados.

 

" Claro si no te incómoda ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Un retraso de ocho días era preocupante, observaba la almohadilla y nada, estaba demás averiguar su estado, siempre fue regular y ahora conocía la razón de su falta de período durante los ocho meses que faltaban aún.

 

Salió del baño, observando como Percival continuaba leyendo la guía de animales fantasticos de Newt, a pesar de que Belle se había quedado dormida en su pecho.

 

Se recostó a un lado de él, sintiendo como su hija se despertaba para ir a los brazos de ella, la recibió con tanto amor como la primera vez que fue recibida por un curandero.

 

" Serán dos, ¿ lo sabes ? ".

 

No comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Percival.

 

" Nuevamente sonríes más de costumbre, últimamente duermes un poco más y eres tú quien toma la iniciativa de nuestros actos, te encuentras comiendo tanta comida verde que temo en que dejes de comer los hot dog, y soy un marido lo suficientemente responsable para saber que no habrá almohadillas durante ocho meses, felicidades señora Graves seremos padres nuevamente y gracias por dejarme contribuir en nuestra felicidad ".

 

Y sintió como Percival la estaba besando mientras escuchaba como cerraba el libro de golpe.


	12. Rosa

Se siente completamente desencajado ante todo el mundo que desfila a su alrededor, en si sabe que nunca encajaría en un lugar así a diferencia de su amigo Credence, quien le ha arrastrado prácticamente al club denominados por todos un lugar donde sólo van los perdidos y renegados de la sociedad, están en pleno siglo XXI, sus padres si vivieran se sentirían tan escandalizados tanto para saber que sería más que un hijo reprochado pero si bien aquí era un lugar donde su amigo podía ser el mismo sin ser juzgado ante la sociedad por su orientación sexual, siempre lo habían denigrado por ser quien quiera desde preescolar y el había estado ahí para defenderlo de todos, pero jamás pensó que lo arrastría al club 

" Sabes que no te van a dejar entrar si no estas usando una prenda femenina, ¿ verdad ? ".

 

Si lo pensaba bien, se empezaría a cuestionar en que clase de club se encontraba para haber usado algo femenino.

 

" ¿ Y se suponía que debía de robarle a mi ama de llaves algo para entrar ? ".

 

Escuchó una leve carcajada de su amigo quien simplemente negó divertidamente.

 

" No cariño, pero de ser necesario si ".

 

Credence estaba haciendo uso de un abrigo largo, si conocía demasiado a su amigo para saber lo que usaba, aunque podía imaginarse el escándalo mediático al salir en notas en los cuales podía jurar saber cual sería el encabezado ‘ El famoso director de cine Percival Graves es gay ’, ‘ Percival Graves es una mujer en las sombras ’, pero podían existir mejores encabezados como ‘ Percival Graves es orgullo en comunidad homosexual ’.

 

Aunque se vio distraído al sentir como era jalado por su amigo, si bien sintió como le era colocada una diadema con orejas de conejo, podía escuchar música por todo el lugar, risas y diversión.

 

Su abrigo le fue quitado y ahora andaba con una camisa blanca y aquellas medias negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, aunque se sentía agradecido de usar boxers.

 

En un intentó de no perderse le tomó la mano a su amigo quien ahora estaba luciendo un vestido transparente.

 

Pero al parecer su amigo se vio interesado en alguien por lo cual prácticamente ahora era arrastrado.

 

" Newton, veniste ".

 

Escuchó de su amigo, acercarse a una mesa, pudo observar a un hombre, pecoso, de cabello castaño y usando un camisón.

 

Aunque al observar a su acompañante quien era una mujer y lucia un babydoll, quedó completamente embobado al verla con un babydoll de encaje y color azul, tenía algo de escote, podía jurar que le sudaban las manos.

 

" Newton lamentó informar que mi amigo fue flechado y no por ti o por mí, por ella, carajo me he pasado la mitad de mi vida tratando de conquistarlo y llega ella con su ropa pecaminosa arruinándolo todo ".

 

Esta prácticamente sin palabras, se siente más que nervioso es como si le faltará agua, nunca se había sentido así por alguien.

 

" Eres una zorra, cariño mira lo que hiciste con mi encantó ".

 

Nuevamente era Credence, podía jurar querer matar a su amigo y más al sentir como le rodeaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

 

" Pero es mío ".

 

Oh Credence estaba arruinándolo todo, tenía que rescatar la situación.

 

" Credence ve a divertirte ".

 

Comentó, separándose de Credence para tomar asiento frente a ella, ignoró a su mejor amigo quien posiblemente le estaba mirando indignado.

 

" Lamentó el insultó de mi amigo ".

 

Si tal vez había atraído la atención de todos, pero sólo buscaba la atención de ella.

 

" Creó que tú novio esta furioso porque no le haces caso ".

 

Habló ella, vaya su cabello ondulado corto, hacia maravillas.

 

" Él no es mi novio, sólo un amigo y no esta furioso, sólo algo tonto de saber que puedo embobarme contigo, por cierto mi nombre es Percival, pero puedes llamarme como quieras ".

Puede jurar escuchar un reclamó de indignación por parte de Credence, aunque si bien sabe ignorarlo.

[ ... ]

 

Había empezado a platicar con Tina, ahora se encontraba sentando a un lado de ella, aprendiendo un poco del otro.

 

" Me dirías algo Percy ".

 

Murmuró en su oido, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque asintió.

 

" Tus medias, ¿ donde las comprastes ? ".

 

Sintió como ambas manos de Tina tocaban sus piernas, rozando la tela de aquellas medias.

 

" Maldición Newt, lo esta tocando debo de hacer algo, mi mercancía nunca se toca y si quiere probarla debe de pagar por él ".

 

Escuchó a su amigo, aunque al parecer Tina también había escuchado aquel comentario por lo cual estaba riendo levemente.

 

" ¿ Así que debo de comprar la mercancía antes de probarla ? ".

Vaya eso era demasiado para él, pesando que Tina podía ser alguien tímida al parecer estaba equivocado, pero si tenía un claro ejemplo con Credence quien suele ser tímido con los conocidos incluso con la familia pero si alguien lo conociera de verdad se sentiría sorprendido.

 

" Oh mi dios Tina ".

 

Escuchó de una voz la cual no le resultaba nada familiar.

 

" Un intercambio de números y una cita, ¿ qué opinas ? ".

 

Estaba sonriendo aunque Tina dejó de mover sus manos de donde estaba, para observarlo.

 

" Me parece justo.... ".

 

Tina se vio interrumpida por Credence quien puso ambas manos entre ellos.

 

" Cariño si quieres a mi hombre, debes de pagar por él, no es como los demás una vez que lo prueban siempre quieren más ".

 

Odiaba que Credence arruinará todo, por algo siempre se encontraba en casa leyendo revistas atrasadas incluso viendo programas de discovery chanel, porque siempre Credence encontraba la forma de fastidiar todo.

 

" Supongo que no te importaría intercambiar a Newt por mi hombre, puedes quedarte a Newt si tú cedes en darme a Percival ".

 

No sabía si sentirse indignado, pero no le importó más que sentirse emocionado al ver escuchado que podía ser el hombre de Tina.

 

" Cielos, bien me parece un trato justo me quedó a Newt, tú a Percival, bien antes de todo debo de darte mis recomendaciones alimentalo cuatro veces al día, come absolutamente de todo, hace ejercicio en la madrugada aunque es anticuado porque al correr usa sudaderas, pero en casa no lo hace, y si cariño despierta al mismo tiempo que él porque te aseguro que no hay nada como estar desayunando mientras ves a tú hombre haciendo ejercicio y ver como mueve su espalda, tiene un horario para dormir pero contigo su hora de dormir se volverá un problema, la vecina de al lado siempre trata de conquistarlo por lo cual te recomiendo que cada miércoles a las nueve en punto tú abras la puerta y recibas el pay de manzana usando una de las camisas de Percival, es ordenado en extremo pero sobre todo ten las riendas de esto ".

 

¿ Acaso Credence era aliado de Tina ?, jamás lo vio hablar así con alguna de sus citas y es que siempre le acompañaba para ser el quien terminará definitivamente con todo antes de empezar la cita y siempre escuchaba de Credence un ‘ sabré cuando encuentre a la indicada para ti ’.

 

" Gracias Credence por la información, la tendré en cuenta ".

 

Si bien observó como su mejor amigo se alejaba con aquel chico llamado Newt, quien le estaba tomando la mano.

" Y ahora Percival, no te importaría bailar un poco conmigo y después llevarme a casa, ¿ verdad ? ".

 

Él sólo tomó su mano, empezando a caminar entre la multitud, ahora sabía que tenía una gran parte que cumplir con el trato y era aceptar que Credence usará un vestido negro en la boda si encontraba a la correcta lo cual había sucedido pero si bien le dijo Credence ‘ Iré de negro ante la viudez de tú soltería y el estar atado alguien que no soy desde luego, cielo ’, pero si para Credence resultaba ser la incorrecta usaría un traje blanco.

 

" Newt se va ver demasiado adorable al ser mi dama de honor ".

 

Escuchó de Tina, quien estaba apoyada en su hombro, mientras bailaban.


	13. Esperar

Estaba cansado de la agotadora situación de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su familia, trataba de dar lo mejor de si, pero no podía hacerlo, la vida parecía encajarse cada vez más con él, desde antes de nacer la vida se había empeñado en hacerle difícil todo el camino, nació gracias a una golpiza que su padre biológico le dio a su madre, en si dos patadas directas bastaron para que viniera al mundo, pero que podría esperar de un padre que fue alcohólico y una madre que permitió de todo, perdió a su madre poco después en otra golpiza, como consecuencia fue llevado a un orfanotorio pero no tuvo tanta buena suerte como hubiera esperado ya que acabó en una casa de acogida, donde sus primeros padres adoptivos fueron lo suficientemente crueles con él incluso para tratarlo como un animal.

Hasta que fue lo suficiente mayor de edad para salir de aquel infierno, los padres de acogida siempre le negaron todo estudio, tenía que vivir de algo, fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser un simple jardinero, trabajaba de lo que fuera, y en uno de tantos trabajos temporales la conoció a ella, de familia adinerada y acaudalada, empezó a conocer mejor a Tina, gracias a ella aprendió a leer y escribir, aún recuerda la primera vez que logró escribir el nombre de ella.

 

Era poca cosa para alguien como ella, incluso él lo sabía perfectamente, pero el amor no puede contra todo, habían mantenido una relación en secreto, algo que sólo sabían los dos, pero si bien las cosas cambiaron cuando Tina le hizo saber que estaba embarazada.

 

La familia Goldstein hizo un escándalo al saber quien era el padre del bebé de Tina, un don nadie como él iba ser papá con ella, absolutamente toda la familia trató de hacer algo para que no naciera el bebé, lo cual los llevó a la precipitada decisión de adelantar la boda, en cuanto tuvieron el certificado nada pudo hacer la familia Goldstein contra su familia, pero a veces se atrevía a cuestionarse si había sido la mejor decisión llevarlos a esta vida de tanta decadencia.

 

Trabajaba dos turnos, el primer turno era cargador y el segundo velador de una fábrica, apenas puede mantener la casa y el lugar donde viven, milagrosamente pudo pagar los estudios de Tina para la universidad y lograr que se graduara, el salario que recibía como maestra de una escuela pública era menor, pero si bien la familia de Tina buscaba la forma de que ella perdiera las mejores oportunidades de trabajo.

Llegó agotado de su jornada de trabajo, toda la mañana había descargado bultos de cemento para un edificio, podía jurar que estaba apuntó de quebrarse en dos, pero quitó la cara de cansado y puso la mejor cara que podía tener para dar a su familia, abrió aquella puerta y pudo escuchar los leves murmuros que venían de la cocina.

Tal vez no tenían la mejor casa en el mejor lugar pero trataba de darles lo que podía tener a su alcance, pero nunca lo que estaba lejos, toda su vida tuvo la oportunidad de ser igual o peor que su padre, más nunca tomó la oportunidad de ello.

 

Apenas rechina la tabla de madera de la entrada cuando siente dos pesos colgarse de sus piernas y un tercero correr hacia donde esta él, no duda en atrapar a su menor hijo Linus, el cual le sonríe, todo el cuerpo le duele pero no puede mostrar debilidad no con su familia.

 

" Papá, no eres justo deberías de cargarme a mi también ".

 

Pidió su hija de cinco años, Harriet, aunque sintió como su hijo de enmedio, Romeo tiraba de su pantalón para que le prestara atención a su dibujo que tenía en mano, le sonrió guiando a sus pequeños tres hijos a la sala, para así cargarlos, Harriet se aferró a sus hombros, mientras que compensaba el peso entre sus brazos al estar cargando a sus dos hijos, se parecían tanto a Tina incluso son igual de inteligentes a ella, apenas él si logra escribir su nombre bien.

 

Se dirige a la cocina donde esta ella, a veces desearía tener el espíritu de ambicionar, pero no lo consigue.

 

" Oh no niños bajen de papá debe de estar agotado ".

 

Habló Tina sonriendo, si bien pudo acercarse a ella para darle un beso, escuchando pequeños gestos de asco ante tal escena frente a sus hijos.

" Estoy bien, fue un día sencillo, ¿ cómo te fue ? ".

 

Preguntó mientras sentía como sus hijos bajaban de él con cuidado, para tomar asiento en la mesa ante la inminente cena lista.

" Demasiado bien, aunque ciertamente la sociedad odia que le enseñe a niños que no son de su mismo color cuando todos somos iguales, pero toda la clase es tan brillante, deberías de verlos amor, son magníficos ".

 

Era lo único bueno por lo cual continuó trabajando cuando ambos estaban empezando obtuvo tres empleos para poder pagar los estudios de Tina, nunca la detuvo en sus sueños.

 

" Tienen a la mejor maestra que jamás podría tener New York ".

 

Vivían en una comunidad donde residía la mayor parte de personas que habían sido esclavas durante generaciones y que sin embargo aún eran degradados.

 

Hubiera deseado tener una mejor familia de acogida alguien que lo hubiera enseñado algo útil ante la vida, odiaba que su familia pasará por esto, tal vez no las decadencias que vivió durante su niñez pero si algunas que padeció las veía en su casa, sabía que la hermana de Tina incluso su cuñado les ayudaban económicamente y siempre se sentía tan impotente ante ello, que guardaba todo su impotencia para el trabajo.

 

Tina sirvió la cena, apenas lo suficiente para los cinco, era carne con tomate, odiaba esto, no poder dar más a su familia aunque fuera un poco más en esto.

 

Todos cenaban menos él, y no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó a su hijo menor pedir más de comida.

 

Lo observó Tina, un sentimiento de impotencia se instaló en él, pero si bien tomó su plato para dividirlo en cuatro pedazos, así repartiéndolo la única comida que hacia en todo el día y ahora debía de contar una increíble historia antes de que Tina dijera algo.

 

" Jack me invitó a comer con él en la tarde una gran torta, y aún me siento llenó, así que ustedes cenen y platiquemos de su día, ¿ qué aprendieron hoy ? ".

 

No dio tiempo para recibir algo de Tina que pusiera al descubierto su mentira, aunque el comedor se llenó de respuestas y anécdotas sobre el día de su hijo, lo que habían aprendido hoy, para él le era suficiente esto.

 

[ ... ]

 

Recostó a sus hijos, no sin antes contarles un cuento a los tres quienes estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, aunque recibió correcciones y ayuda ante las palabras que se le dificultaban había logrado acabar de leer aquel cuento, se despidió de ellos con un beso de frente y un buenas noches.

 

Para desde luego dirigirse a su habitación, donde no estaba Tina, no hasta que la vio apoyada en el lavabo, le estaba dando la espalda.

" ¿ Lo de Jack fue mentira ? ".

 

Escuchó, nunca podía mentirle no alguien como ella.

 

" Debiste dejarme desde el principio, no soy bueno para ustedes, no puedo darles lo que necesitan, te arrastre a ti y a ellos en esto lo que nunca quise que pasarán no por lo que pase y aquí estamos, deberías dejarme ".

 

No quería llorar, pero la cena lo había quebrado, no quería ir a la asistencia social, simplemente para escuchar ‘ Ustedes fueron pobres desde el principio, porque se permitieron procrear más ’, sabía que eran las mismas palabras que usaban con todas las personas en su misma situación.

 

" Soy igual a él, sólo les puedo dar una vida miserable ".

 

Nunca tuvo el tiempo exacto en el cual Tina se había acercado hasta donde estaba él para abrazarlo.

 

" Mi lugar es aquí contigo, no estaría en mejor lugar que aquí contigo con la familia que me diste y educamos, no tenemos los lujos ni las comodidades pero somos felices, no importa cuanto tengas si no tienes lo mejor que es tener buenos sentimientos, no eres igual a tú padre ni a tú familia, no eres nada de ellos dos, eres un buen hombre, un excelente esposo y padre, que trata a su familia con amor no como las demás familias que son tratadas mal y nunca vuelvas a decirme algo así Percival Graves que eres más que suficiente bueno para nosotros, ni tan siquiera nosotros podemos ser tan buenos para ti, todos los días llegas cansado, con tus hombros enrojecidos incluso adoloridos y que decir de las plantas de tus pies, nunca te quejas de los malos días que vives ni del dolor y aún después de todo puedes tener tiempo para nosotros, soy yo quien no te merece ".

 

Siente como su camisa se empieza a humedecer, la culpa le carcome, siente que es responsable de todo.

 

" Daré lo mejor de mí por ustedes ".

 

Habló con la voz quebrada, podría aceptar un nuevo turno como cargador hasta la noche y así poder venirse con sus vecinos los cuales resultaban ser sus mejores amigos de los cuales se sorprendía al ver que ellos mantenían a sus familias numerosas pero como siempre eran felices y eso era algo que el dinero no podía comprar por más que se tuviera.

" Percival siempre das lo mejor de ti por nosotros, y sabes que te amamos por ello, pero debes de saber que te amo tanto más que la primera vez ".

 

Observó a Tina quien le estaba viendo fijamente, había llorado, eran felices incluso cuando no podía dar nada daba lo que estaba a su alcance.

 

" Eres todo lo bueno en mi vida, lo único que siempre valió la pena esperar ".


	14. Vinilo

Ha tenido un día malo por completo, para empezar toda la mañana se basó en una discusión con Queenie y el tema de la discusión no era más que la inminente boda de su hermana menor y el que fuera dama de honor pero llevando un vestido rosa, como si no hubiera más colores existentes aparte de rosa, después de negarse al vestido rosa y salir huyendo del departamento subió a su camioneta roja y prácticamente destartalada, llegaba demasiado tarde al departamento de detectives.

Estaba a tres cuadras de llegar, supo que estaba el semáforo verde cuando los pitidos del claxon de los demás conductores no se hicieron esperar, y se empezó a preguntar ¿ cuando se habían perdido los valores ?.

Si bien nadie puede tener mejor momento para hacer sonar su teléfono esta segura que debe de ser Seraphina Picquery, su jefa y quien seguramente la degrade o próximamente la despida por su retardo inminente.

Sólo un segundo bastó para distraerse y sentir que en el avancé su camioneta golpeaba algo, ahora la preocupación se adueñaba por completo de ella y deseaba no haber elegido este día para escuchar a Adele, todo se empezaba a complicar más.

 

Salió rápidamente de su camioneta, para encontrarse con un hombre en el pavimento tendido, apenas le es evidente que no lleva nada, pero observa que empieza a moverse.

 

" Espera no te muevas, debo de llamar una ambulancia ".

 

Se puso de cuclillas, mientras se quitaba el abrigo gris para ponérselo, apenas si lograba cubrirlo.

" ¿ He vuelto al paraíso ? ".

 

Aquel hombre la estaba observando, demasiado atractivo que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido.

 

" No, pero la ayuda viene en camino ".

 

Aseguró ella, pero aquel hombre empezó a levantarse del pavimento, estaba en problemas sangraba de un costado del lado derecho, la herida era demasiado grande llegaba desde su pecho hasta el abdomen en una forma de zig zag.

 

" No te muevas, sangras ".

 

El pánico en su voz era más que evidente.

 

" ¿ Sangró ? ".

 

Le cuestionó, oh no todo podía empeorar para ella si su jefa se estaba que había atropellado a un civil, estaba en graves problemas.

 

" ¿ Puedes pararte ? ".

 

Preguntó, su mente estaba empezando a trabajar un plan.

 

" Sí, alma ".

Posiblemente estaba desorientado pero eso no iba impedir ejercer su plan.

 

[ ... ]

Le había llamado a Newt, estaba seguro que el podría hacer algo por aquel hombre, no tenía ninguna identificación, pero no iba permitir que tuviera más problema en su trabajo, incluso se había excusado como enferma para faltar.

 

" ¿ A dónde me llevas ? ".

 

El hombre estaba inconsciente por momentos, había logrado hacer un torniquete en la herida de él con una mascada rosa de Queenie.

" Con un amigo, nos debe de ayudar ".

En su interior pedía que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba por hacer nunca.

 

[ ... ] 

 

En cuanto llegaron, bajo aquel hombre, quien se estaba apoyando en ella, pesaba demasiado y su abrigo no era lo suficiente para cubrirlo, entraron a la veterinaria de Newt y de manera inmediata fueron recibidos por maullidos y ladridos en busca de atención.

 

Aunque ahí estaba Newt quien se acercó hasta donde estaban.

 

" Oh dios, ¿ qué hiciste esta vez Tina ? ".

 

Cuestionó Newt mientras le ayudaba con el hombre.

 

" ¡ Esta sangrando ! ".

 

Y nuevamente estaba recordando del porque ahí estaban.

 

" Lo sé Scamander, no debes de recordármelo debes de ayudarlo ".

 

Pasaron a la parte trasera de la veterinaria donde estaba una camilla apenas lo suficiente grande para recostarlo.

" Debiste de mandarlo a un hospital no conmigo yo trató con animales no con humanos ".

 

Si ella lo sabía demasiado bien no entendía el porque le recordaba esto Newt.

 

" Pero siempre me dices que los animales son como los seres humanos ".

 

Era tonto recriminar algo así pero posiblemente así callaría a su amigo.

 

" Pero era una metáfora no algo literal, Tina ".

 

Su amigo parecía buscar algo entre los cajones.

 

" ¿ Lo vas ayudar o pasarás todo el día recriminando mis errores hasta que se desangre por completo en tú mesa ? ".

 

Cuestionó, observando que aquel hombre aún estaba inconsciente.

 

" Sí, pero no puedo ayudarlo si no lo hago con instrumentos esterilizados, y si algo sale mal de esto Tina Goldstein será mejor que emprendamos una huida ".

 

Observó como Newt sacaba los instrumentos y como ya traía los guantes, para así empezar a cortar la mascada de Queenie con unas tijeras, lo más seguro es que su hermana le mataría, y el abrigo le estaba cubriendo apenas de las caderas a los tobillos.

 

" Tina, ¿ con qué rayos heriste a este hombre ? ".

 

Si lo pensaba bien su camioneta estaba algo sumida por el golpe pero nada que pudiera herir así a este extraño.

 

Aunque lo vio despertar y ambos se asustaron.

 

" Mierda Tina, esta vivo ".

 

Vaya Newt jamás había soltado una palabrota así en su vida y tal vez en un futuro se lo recordaría 

 

" ¿ Donde estoy ? ".

 

La voz ronca de aquel hombre le hizo pensar que no estaba tan cuerdo por haber preguntado.

 

" Con un veterinario el cual va ayudarte ".

 

Habló, acercándose un poco más a él, no sabía como reaccionaría ante ellos.

 

" ¿ Veterinario ?, ¿ qué es ? ".

Lo que faltaba lo había golpeado seguramente fuerte tanto para dejarle una contusión severa tanto como Dory y ahora lo estaba comparando con Dory.

 

" Alguien que ayuda a los animales y ahora si me permites debo de ayudarte con tú herida ".

 

Habló Newt, al parecer si estaba demasiado pérdida en sus pensamientos.

 

" ¿ Herida ? ".

Y ella señaló a donde estaba limpiando Newt con gasas 

" Por favor no te muevas ".

 

Pidió Newt.

" Esto no es una herida, es un rayo provocado por un rayo ".

 

Hablaba con normalidad, mientras observaba su alrededor curioso de todo, pero siempre paraba su mirada en ella.

 

" ¿ Te cayó un rayo ? ".

 

Cuestionó ella después de tanto tiempo en observarlo.

 

" No, fui atacado y expulsado por mi planeta aunque debió de haberme expulsado todo ".

 

Definitivamente había sido un golpe fuerte y si debía de llevarlo a un hospital en cuanto Newt le suturara la herida.

 

" ¿ De dónde vienes ? ".

 

Esta vez era Newt quien preguntó mientras parecía insertar la aguja en la carne de aquel hombre quien no hizo ninguna mueca de quejarse.

 

" Estrellas, donde nadie ha llegado ".

 

Newt se detuvo un momento para observarla, era la mirada de ‘ Mira lo que hiciste ’.

 

" Todo me debe de estar buscando, pero he perdido todo don en mi ".

 

Podría jurar que ahora si estaría en serios problemas.

 

" ¿ Tienes un nombre ? ".

 

Tal vez eso si podía recordar y le sería de gran ayuda para buscarlo en la base de datos.

" Todo me llamó Percival ".

Observó detenidamente su cuerpo, era normal excepto por la cicatriz que le dejaría lo que fuera que lo dejó herido.

 

" ¿ Debo de estar en la tierra ? ".

 

Ambos asintieron, ya sabía lo que diría en el hospital pérdida de memoria y desorientación por completo.

 

[ ... ]

 

Newt le había prestado una bata, porque al parecer la ropa de Newt era demasiado grande para Percival.

 

Llegaron a urgencias, en seguida se lo llevaron, él no se opuso, pero ahora tenía problemas al registrarlo, no tenía la mínima idea de quien era.

 

" ¿ Es su esposa ? ".

 

Preguntó la enfermera ella simplemente asintió.

 

" ¿ Cómo se llama su esposo ? ".

 

Bueno sabía su nombre de pila pero no si tenía otros apellidos, observó a su alrededor y sólo pudo pensar en una palabra.

 

" Percival Graves ".

Todo esto se volvería un escándalo en su trabajo al enterarse que había mentido cuando debía de mantener honestidad ante todo y en especial en este tipo de situaciones, era algo definitivo ella tambien había perdido sus valores.

 

" Bien señora Graves, aguarde aquí ".

 

¿ Qué otra alternativa tenía ?.

 

[ ... ]

 

Estaba escuchando atentamente al médico de guardia, el cual le informaba que todo estaba bien, no existía ningún tipo de contusión o fractura.

 

" Aunque le hicimos pruebas de sangre las cuales resultaron ser demasiado raras, no es ningún tipo de sangre supongo que deberíamos de repetir después las pruebas, pero por lo pronto su esposo parece querer irse, así que le hemos autorizado el alta, en cuanto su herida es una perfecta cicatrización de seis meses ".

 

[ ... ]

 

No tenía idea de quien era pero aún así lo llevaría a casa, prácticamente a escondidas lo llevó de la señora Esposito, porque no quería quedarse sin un lugar donde vivir, si bien Percival aún tenía la bata y ella sólo pudo ir hacer café al igual que un poco de pan tostado, debía de pensar bien en sus siguientes movimientos y claro poner atención por si recordaba la memoria.

Aunque se vio distraída al observar a Percival de pie, con ropa de ella sosteniendo entre sus manos.

 

" Nada de esto uso ".

 

Dijo, y si lo observaba demasiado bien estaba desnudo,no pudo evitar fijarse abajo pero en seguida se reprendió y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

 

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a él para arrebatarle sus camisones.

 

" Teene, ya llegue a casa ".

No podía esconderlo en ninguna parte del departamento lo que le faltaba estaba desnudo, tardó demasiado en pensar pues un gran grito de sorpresa se escuchó.

 

" ¡ Porpentina Esther Goldstein un hombre esta... ".

 

Le lanzó a su hermana el trapo de la cocina y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Percival así cubriéndolo asegurándose que su hermana no hubiera visto nada.

 

" Es un amigo, viene de lejos ".

 

Habló pero al mismo tiempo se reprochaba la mentira.

 

" ¿ Amigo ? ".

Preguntó Percival, vaya tenía que explicarle tantas cosas.

 

" ¿ Amigo o amante ?, ¿ desde cuando ? ".

 

Le cuestionó su hermana, ya el día venía terminando con una noche lo bastante complicada.

 

" Desde esta mañana lo atropelle accidentalmente, y no se quien rayos es, sólo sabe que se llama Percival es lo único coherente que sale de él ".

 

Habló sin pensar que Percival estaba justo detrás de él.

 

" Un rayo fue lo que me provocó esto, un rayos no es alguien es algo con lo cual te provocan este rayo, me lo lanzó mi planeta, fue demasiado para haberme quitado mis bloques y foliorum, desperté en la tierra estuve explorando hasta que un demonio me lanzó contra el infierno ".

 

Queenie parecía demasiado sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y ella solamente quería golpearse contra el muro y despertar de este mal sueño.

 

¿ Acaso la iglesia y un libro llamado la biblia había cobrado vida ?.

 

" Tina, ¿ acaso renunciaste al departamento policial por escribir fantasía ?, porque si es así te felicitó hermana esto es increíble ".

Jamás haría algo así, bueno si lo pensaba bien podría hacerlo.

 

" Queenie podrías ir por una cobija para Percival ".

 

Ella aceptó rápidamente, aunque antes de que pudiera hablar con Percival ella había regresado.

 

Le dio aquella cobija no sin antes obligar a Queenie a darse la vuelta, para tapar a Percival, observó que su herida había cicatrizado demasiado rápido.

" ¿ Ella es tú planeta ? ".

Preguntó, si bien no pudo observarlo confuso, pero desde luego pudo asociar la palabra hermana a la que se refería.

 

" Sí, pero nosotros en la tierra los llamamos hermana y hermano ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Estaban sentados en la sala, Queenie se había marchado a dormir, mientras si ella le iba interrogar quería saber más de él, si era verdad todo esto.

" ¿ Porqué tú hermano te lastimó ? ".

 

Preguntó, observando como Percival, tocaba las cosas que estaban esparcidas en el centro de mesa curiosamente.

 

" Mi planeta fue llevado por malos caminos, los demonios le carcomieron el alma e instalaron maldad en él, lo confronte al escuchar voces, si bien me atacó con un rayo provocándome un rayo ".

 

Habló mientras le señalaba la cicatriz, la cual si notaba demasiado bien parecía un rayo.

 

" Me despojo de todo, incluso de mis foliorum ".

 

Pero él se levantó curioso al rincón de la pared en la cual colgaba una imagen religiosa, una virgen rodeada con angeles, la cual de inmediato le alzó Percival.

 

" Nosotros no somos así, no usamos eso entre las piernas esto no somos nosotros ".

 

Los doctores eran unos incompetentes de eso estaba segura ahora, ¿ y si era un tumor cerebral el cual creaba esto ?.

" ¿ Eres un ángel ? ".

" No un patronum animarum ".

 

Quedó desconcertada ante lo que era, pero el pareció ver en ella confusión, ya que se estaba acercando para volver a retomar su lugar en el sillón, aunque no pudo evitar observar el teléfono de Queenie para tomarlo enseguida y buscar en el navegador lo que había dicho Percival.

 

Y en seguida encontró la definición la cual le desconcertó bastante.

 

" ¿ Protector de almas ? ".

 

Cuestionó, observando la definición y viéndolo a él, si bien no lo aparentaba, posiblemente podría ser un modelo de algún catálogo o revista.

 

" ¿ Hablas latine ? ".

 

No sabía quien era el asombrado si ella o Percival, pero desde luego señalo la búsqueda del navegador y el parecía confuso.

 

" El oráculo es quien lo averigua por ti, debimos de bajar más a la tierra, todo va estar sorprendido ante los avances de la creaturae ".

Era confuso y por lo que le arrojaba el navegador estaba diciendo unas palabras en latín.

 

" La primera vez que bajamos a la tierra, era escaso de años, tenía cien, bajamos a la tierra al enterarnos que una mulier, había condenado a mi planeta Adán a ser su patronum animarum por toda la eternidad, aunque esto fue gracias a un hermano mayor a mí, mayor que Adán, pero condenado al ambicionar y codiciar lo que todo creó en siete días, codició la creaturae, quería volverla su imagen y semejanza ante ello todo lo expulsó dejándolo sin belleza sin nada, sólo con maldad y resentimiento, un resentimiento que condenó a esta tierra durante siglos pero que cegó a mi planeta Adán, perdió todo menos belleza, todo aceptó que viviera con la mulier, pero nosotros tuvimos prohibido bajar a la tierra y vernos tentados, si uno de nosotros se ve condenado hacer un patronum animarum de una mulier será por toda la eternidad, pero todo nos prohibirá regresar al paraíso para padecer aquí conocer el tiempo en nuestro cuerpo y perder nuestra alma hasta que la mulier padezca de tiempo en vitae ".

 

Era demasiado increíble para creer pero si bien ahora tenía más dudas que respuestas, resultaba que los angeles y demonios existían, que incluso la historia de Lucifer era cierta tanto como la de Adán y Eva, ¿ debía de creer tantos pasajes bíblicos ?.

 

" ¿ Lucifer fue tú hermano ? ".

 

Esto era ilógico, cualquier persona en un sano juicio lo vería una locura y ahora que seguía la historia de Jesús.

 

" El primero y mayor de los planetas ".

 

Fue la respuesta, no estaba demasiado convencida de ello.

 

" ¿ Cuanto tiempo tienes de vida ? ".

 

Tal vez si hacía la típica pregunta de edad o algo no le entendería en absoluto.

 

" Es confuso pensando en como tomaban el tiempo, podría tener la edad de esta tierra, fue confusa la manera en que surgí ".

 

¿ Había perdido la edad ?, si era verdad esto incluso ella hubiera perdido sus años de vida.

 

" ¿ Fuiste creado de barro moldeado a imagen y semejanza ? ".

 

Cuestionó en broma, era tonto pensar que el era algún tipo de angel.

 

" No, todo me creó con polvo de estrellas las cuales se encontraban agonizantes y ante ello formaron parte de mí, dieron vida, mis planetas me han subestimado por no ser como ellos quienes han surgido de polvos planetarios de varios cosmos, aunque todo siempre me ha hecho saber que soy la mejor forma y semejanza de él ".

 

Si ahora posiblemente tenía entre manos un best seller, y posiblemente una película tal vez era hora de seguir los consejos de Queenie, además de que Newt nunca le creería nada de esto.

 

" ¿ No crees en mi ? ".

 

No pudo responder, era demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad.

 

" Todo me recordo que había una forma de saber donde había surgido, que las constelaciones de este mundo se revelarían en mi, donde estuviera como el sol y la noche se moverían constantemente ".

 

Observó como se estaba quitando aquella cobija que lo cubría, no lo pensó ni por un momento en cubrirse los ojos, no lo vería desnudo, no alguien que decía ser algo superior e incomprensible ante ella, pero si bien sintió como las manos de ella eran movidas por Percival, quien guió sus manos hasta su pecho, notó pequeños puntos que no había observado durante todo el día, parecían pecas.

 

Sus manos un tanto curiosas empezaron a explorar, temerosa pero si bien curiosa ante la exploración, sus manos se encontraban en las abdominales de Percival, cuando sintió como él tomaba su mano izquierda para subirla a su pecho, los dedos de él se encontraban guiando los suyos en una parte que comprendió y él dejó que ella trazará.

 

" Orión ".

 

Murmuró prácticamente para ella.

 

" La noche donde este se reflejara de frente mientras el día llega se moverán conforme al tiempo ".

 

Podría darse el momento perfecto para besarlo, pero no quería ser Eva quien había condenado a su hermano Adán a esta vida.

 

[ .... ]

 

Aprendía un poco de él durante estos nueve días, ciertamente ella le enseñaba sobre el mundo actual, aunque sentía más curiosidad en él que por nadie más incluso se había preocupado por comprarle ropa, la cual no era la costumbre de él, si bien decía que su estiló era como San Miguel Arcángel.

 

Nuevamente lo estaba observando pensativo ante la ventana, era de día.

 

" ¿ Cuándo volverás ? ".

 

Preguntó con cierto temor, esta pregunta era la primera vez que surgía en boca de ella.

 

" No puedo volver, mi planeta se aseguró de mis foliorum no volvieran a crecer en mí, pero todo parece haberse olvidado de mí, tal vez todo lo sabe, al igual que todos saben que existe la maldad en más de mil formas, pero he decepcionado a todo ".

 

Una parte de ella sintió alivio ante su respuesta pero otra parte de ella odio sentir alivio, tenía familia quien fuera todo y hermanos que le esperaban, no era nadie para detenerle.

 

" Adán no fue exiliado como yo, pero siempre se mantuvo feliz con la mulier ".

 

La estaba viendo, lo bueno de esto era saber que Queenie se encontraba demasiado pensativa en su boda y no le tomaría importancia a esta conversación aunque se encontrará en la cocina, donde todo se escucha.

 

Pero si bien no dijo nada más que un adiós, tuvo que marcharse a trabajar.

 

[ .... ] 

 

 

Nuevamente tenía la pesadilla, ver a sus padres en aquellos ataúdes separados, ella sosteniendo la mano de su hermana prometiendo que todo estaría bien entre ellas, se había despertado en medio de la madrugada en su habitación, cuando entre las sombras noto pequeños puntos plateados moverse despacio, prácticamente un movimiento imperceptible.

 

Sabía que era Percival, lo supo por las constelaciones, pero no se suponía que debía de estar ahí sino en el sillón descansando, aunque el dijera que entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos para él había pasado otro siglo.

 

" Le he ahuyentado, al verme se ha esfumado ".

 

No entendía lo que decía, ¿ quién se había marchado de la habitación ?.

 

Pero tampoco entendía porque él se estaba acercando a su cama, para después sentarse tan cerca de ella, en un mes había aprendido muy poco de él.

 

" ¿ Hubo alguien más aquí ? ".

 

Preguntó observando a Percival.

 

" Usurpadores de sueños entre almas, son malos y lo más bajo que hay en el alma pero demasiado poderosos para provocar lo improbable, aunque aquí estoy para protegerte de lo existente ".

 

Llevó sus manos al pecho de Percival, la constelación de Orión se había movido lo suficiente para estar en el costado izquierdo de Percival.

 

" Empiezo a creer que todo me ha dejado por cuidarte, tengo diligitis ".

 

Y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, llevando su mano derecha a su frente para comprobar que no tuviera un calor corporal anormal, pero todo en él era desconocido para ella, si era alguien como ella pero diferente e incluso sin probabilidades de enfermar, aunque tal vez era posible y surgió una pregunta.

 

" ¿ Fuiste al médico sin informarme? ".

 

Él negó rotundamente, si bien su mano acarició la mejilla derecha de Percival despacio.

 

" Es lo que comúnmente llaman amor lo cual conozco como diligitis ".

 

No se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos empezaron a rozar el labio inferior de Percival.

" Queenie me aseguró que estoy enamorado de ti y soy seguro de estarlo ".

 

En todo este tiempo se había asegurado que aprendiera lo bueno de la civilización moderna, usar un teléfono incluso la cafetera o tostadora, en él había inocencia de eso estaba convencida, si bien no pudo evitar arrebatarle ello en un beso casto, aunque al abrir los ojos pudo notar que él tenía cerrado los ojos.

 

Y eso le dio el pequeño pase para besarlo, un poco mejor, notando como sus labios temblaban al permitirle más acceso, pero la sincronización entre ellos era increíble, aunque ante la falta de aire pero continuidad de él sobre sus labios parecía que nunca quería que aquello acabará, tuvo que separarse de él, para permitirse respirar.

 

" Aquí estoy, pasaré el resto de tú vida contigo, seré solamente tuyo, veré sólo por ti sea el tiempo que tengamos aquí, esto no es lo que contaron todos, no me siento condenado me siento libre y quiero serlo a tú lado desde el anocher hasta el amanecer por el siglo al que lleguemos juntos ".


	15. Libro

Ve la mirada de decepción en la mirada de sus nueve nietos, es la misma mirada que observó en sus hijos cuando estaban en la adolescencia, ellos no logran entender lo que fue para Percival estar en la guerra, si bien cuando le vio desde su regresó observo a un hombre demacrado y delgado observando a través de la ventana, como si todo fuera igual y no estuviera en esta vida.

Como cualquier matrimonio tuvieron hijos, pero entonces sucedió la guerra y las consecuencias de esta se reflejaron en su marido, no fue el mismo de antes y no lo culpaba, jamás lo hizo, no tenía ya el mismo carácter tranquilo e imponente, a veces simplemente explotaba en ira o en llanto, otras tantas veces le contaba sus faltas de vivir con lo que sucedió en el tiempo que fue prisionero, siempre terminaba diciéndole...

 

“ Yo estuve ahí, fui parte de ellos, me usaron para torturar a gente, sufrí lo mismo que los demás y por lo mismo no merezco vivir, Tina ”.

 

Había leído informes y confesiones todo lo que involucrará el nombre de Percival Graves, si había cosas terribles incluso se enteró de que era cada cicatriz que adornaban ahora su cuerpo, entre ellas las cicatrices de la espalda donde su piel esta desfigurada por completo, supo que fue golpeado con un palo cubierto de púas o que podía decir de las marcas de cigarrillo en las plantas del pie.

 

La primera semana que llegó a casa, la ropa de él prácticamente le fue inservible, había perdido tanto peso como le había sido posible para ellos, caminaba descalzo por toda la casa sin importar que hubiera vidrios o no en el piso, perdió sensibilidad en las plantas del pie, incluso los hábitos en el comer simplemente se abalanzaba sobre el plato, pero las noches eran lo más terrible que podía pensar, madrugadas gritando o llorando de dolor.

 

Pero todo se complicó ante la llegada de su quinto hijo, sus demás hijos no entendían nada de ello, pero Percival trataba de ser por ellos un buen padre, trataba de demostrar que aquella parte de él no había sido afectada, pero en cuanto nació Bonjour, las pesadillas en él eran constantes y al sentir que no estaba más en la cama con ella, lo encontraba llorando en silencio en el cuarto de sus hijos o de pie frente a la cuna de Bonjour, siempre escuchaba de él con una voz quebrada...

 

“ Una y otra vez me demostraban cuantas veces podía perderlos a ustedes y de tantas formas que lo hacían parecer tan real, sólo quería morirme con ustedes ”.

 

Sabía que existían casos entre aurores que habían llegado de la guerra y simplemente sufrían estrés gracias a la guerra incluso eran violentos con sus propias familias, jamás vio nada de eso en Percival pero si lágrimas, poco a poco le fue contando cada día que paso en los diferentes campos de concentración, pero ahora mismo estaba viendo como el tiempo había pasado en ellos, si bien aún seguía leyendo expediente tras expediente tratando de dar con los aún responsables del infierno que paso, sus nietos jugaban con ella en armar un rompecabezas, las risas se escuchan, pero de pronto callan.

 

" ¡ Maldición guarden silencio ! ".

 

Todo se vuelve silencio, esta apuntó de decir algo al igual que ella pero sin embargo él se va.

 

" No le hagan caso al viejo, siempre fue un amargado desde que tengo razón ".

 

Murmuró su hijo menor Bonjour.

 

Si tan sólo ellos conocieran el porque de las cosas lo entenderían todo, pero simplemente se queda callada.

 

[ ... ]

 

Esta en su pijama habitual, encuentra a Percival dándole la espalda pero con la luz del buró apagada, ve que su respiración es anormal, ella sabe que esta llorando en silencio, se recuesta a su lado para abrazarle.

 

" Se que no fue tú intención gritarles ".

 

Si alguien hubiera conocido el verdadero ser de Percival antes de la guerra, estaría segura que llorarían de la misma forma que lloró la primera noche cuando le vio.

 

" Lo siento tanto cariño, siempre tuvo razón Murphy al decirme que nunca debí de volver de la guerra, que ustedes estarían mejor sin mí ".

 

Y para ella esto rompía su corazón, lo recuerda como si lo hubiera vivido hace un instante, cuando Murphy lo dijo con tanto odio, aunque pensó que Percival iba a reprender a su hijo frente a los demás no lo hizo, sólo asintió y se fue, todo esto sucedió durante su veintiuno aniversario de bodas, fue tras de él...

 

“ Nuestro Murphy tiene razón, ¿ sabes ?, debí de haberme quitado la vida aquella mañana en la bañera cuando me encontraste con la navaja de afeitar en la muñeca ”.

Fue durante su tercer día, ella lo bañaba, pero sentía que algo dentro de ella se venía abajo cuando lo veía, sus huesos prácticamente pegados a su carne, los moretones que se hacían con facilidad y las cicatrices, sólo un segundo se distrajo por ir a conseguir la toalla, cuando lo encontró apuntó de hacerlo, fue lo peor para ella en aquel momento sentía que una gran parte de ella moriría si hubiera tardado un poco más, le dio motivaciones por vivir, fue la peor época pero de ella llegó Bonjour.

Todos los días Percival la despertaba en francés, y era algo que no se había perdido dentro de él durante tanto tiempo, aún recuerda las lágrimas de felicidad de Percival al sostener a Bonjour en sus brazos.

“ Hola Bonjour, soy papá es un gusto conocerte, gracias por él, cariño es perfecto ”.

 

Habían días tan malos como buenos, pero como todo en la vida crece y hecha raíces así fue con su familia, sus hijos Miles, Aquiles, Amsterdam, Murphy y Bonjour, tuvieron hijos, sabía que sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos pasarían por lo mismo que ella paso con el ciclo de la vida.

 

" Todo contigo Percival, lo prometimos el día de nuestra boda, ¿ lo recuerdas ?, sin importar lo malo o bueno que pasará siempre juntos, jamás podría vivir sin ti sin importar lo malo de esta vida, siempre te amaré ".

 

A veces desearía eliminar todo lo malo que pasó, pero los momentos de la vida son quienes forjan a uno incluso el carácter.

Sintió cómo él se aferraba a sus manos, eran tan ásperas y frías desde que había vuelto que se acostumbró a ello y a intentarles dar calor.

 

[ ... ]

 

Lo cotidiano de la vida diaria seria ir a trabajar en MACUSA, ayudando a su marido con el cargo de Presidente, mientras que ella se encargaba de su puesto en la presidencia de seguridad mágica, pero esta vez decidió tomar un pequeño descanso engañando a su marido en que haría ciertas compras, había citado a todos sus hijos sin excepciones.

 

" Mamá, ¿ porqué todos estamos reunidos aquí ? ".

 

Preguntó su hija Amsterdam, todos estaban reunidos en la sala y ella se aferraba a la historia de sus hijos.

 

" Es sobre su papá ".

 

Respondió, las malas caras no se hicieron esperar, ni el comentario de Aquiles.

 

" Si es para decirnos que te arrepientes de haberte casado con Percival y no con el señor Scamander, creé nosotros también lo sentimos ".

 

Podría darle una bofetada incluso iniciar una discusión con su propio hijo pero tenía un objetivo contarles su historia, porque nunca fue de ella todo esto siempre fue de ellos.

 

Abrió aquel libro, las primeras páginas de su diario donde incluía algunas fotos mágicas.

 

" Conocí a su padre durante una plática que ofreció en Illevermorny buscando candidatos para MACUSA, siempre lo dije sucedió algo al instante tenía doce años y todo estaba escrito, al año siguiente fue mi maestro, su padre me obsequió este libro sin nada dentro de el, nadie entendía su significado más que yo, lo que siempre creí que era un diario era la historia de todos ustedes, de los cinco, y todo dio un verdadero inició cuando tenía sólo quince años, he vivido con su padre toda una vida, a los veinte años me casé con él ".

 

Apuntó a una página de enmedio donde había una foto de ellos dos sonriendo, saliendo de la iglesia tomados de la mano y besándose, se ve en ellos la felicidad.

 

" Percival siempre fue el mejor hombre, los dos felices, pero nuestra felicidad aumentaba cuando nos enterábamos de ustedes, cada instante de nuestro embarazo los esperábamos tan felices, incluso cuando lloraban y no dejaban de hacerlo, Percival les cargaba para empezarlos arrullar mientras les contaba a cada uno de ustedes como habían sido sus padres, lo orgulloso que estaba de ustedes de cada pequeño logró que tenían, incluso fue el primer hombre en toda MACUSA que llevó un hijo al trabajo, cuando naciste tú Miles, siempre ibas al trabajo con papá, después Aquiles, Amsterdam, Murphy y la guerra sucedió ".

 

Guardó un momento de silencio, para abrir en el libro aquella parte que jamás volvió a leer después que la escribió.

 

" Mi esposo quien es su padre, ha sido el mejor padre que jamás pudieron tener que incluso jamás podría haber sido Newt, si mi esposo hubiera muerto como tanto lo desean yo hubiera muerto con él, durante la guerra fue prisionero dos años, tres meses, dos semanas y tres días, padeció de todo palizas brutales que incluso le dejaron cicatrices de por vida que ustedes jamás vieron, en los últimos días de la guerra fue una de las tantas personas que estuvieron en las caminatas de la muerte, sabía que lo iban a matar, logró escapar del granero en donde lo encerraron con sus demás compañeros, no pudo salvar a ninguno por más que lo intentó, trató de salvar a un amigo pero no pudo a consecuencia de esto sufrió una quemadura de tercer grado en el abdomen, cuando fue rescatado pesaba veintiocho kilogramos, pasó por tantas cosas y siempre trató de ser mejor de lo que era antes por ustedes, su padre siempre se despertaba en medio de la madrugada y su primera preocupación era ustedes saber que estaban bien, que descansaban tranquilamente mientras lloraba en silencio, a él le tocó ver como niños eran lanzados vivos a las hogueras, su padre hizo el mejor esfuerzo por que ninguno de ustedes vieran las consecuencias de la guerra en él y como le agradecieron cada uno de ustedes, deseando que hubiera muerto, deseando que otra persona fuera él, deben de saber que todo lo que le deseen a él a mi me lo están deseando, Percival los ama tanto más que así mismo, esta es la historia de los cinco, en especial la tuya Bonjour ".

 

Observó que todos sus hijos estaban leyendo el informe de salud cuando fue rescatado.

 

" Siento haber sido el peor padre y esposo que soy para ustedes incluso soy el peor abuelo, tienen razón no debí de vivir pero lo hice pensando en mis hijos, cada azote o castigo del cual me aseguraban los alemanes que no saldría vivo conseguía hacerlo, cuando experimentaban en mí y los dolores eran insoportables pensaba en mi esposa, el día de nuestra boda, sufrí lo impensable, pero no debí de vivir y es la única verdad que siempre negué, ustedes estarían mejor sin mí, les habría ahorrado el desearme muerto y a mi esposa todo el dolor que compartí con ella, pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo, su madre, mi esposa le había prometido toda una vida y somos los dos no uno ".

 

Era Percival, quien estaba en un traje negro, su cabello blanco, la vejez en él, pero para ella siempre era el mismo hombre que había conocido durante una plática y siempre sentía como su corazón se aceleraba como si fuera joven.

 

" No fui bueno para ustedes y lo lamentó, pero ustedes jamás van a padecer una guerra como esta, ustedes pueden ser buenos con sus hijos y esposas, esperó que jamás sus hijos les juzguen como lo hicieron conmigo, la historia de ustedes fue la mía y de Tina y antes de ello la de mi padre y madre, ahora es la historia de sus hijos ".

Lo vio en su mirada su esposo estaba apuntó de venirse a bajo y ella no dudo en ir abrazarlo.

 

" Eres bueno, siempre lo fuiste y estoy agradecida porque volvieras, te amo Graves ".

Ahora todos saben lo que no padecieron, ahora sus hijos son conscientes de los errores que tuvieron contra Percival, aún es temprano para enmendar errores que nunca debieron de formar sus hijos.


	16. Cotidianidad II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un extra de Escalofríos

Hace un mes ha empezado a vivir con Tina, las cosas se dieron demasiado pronto entre ellos, incluso en la segunda cita fue presentado con toda la familia Goldstein, pero ahora se habían mudado juntos y le encantaba conocer cada días más sobre ella hasta el mínimo detalle.

No lograba entender su obsesión ciertamente por los programas de discovery aunque a veces prefería que viera sobre la naturaleza en vez del ID, lo cual no siempre lograba.

 

Pero si bien nunca han tenido discusiones y el único desacuerdo que tuvieron fue si debían de vivir en una casa o departamento, el quería algo pequeño pero ella algo grande por lo cual dejó que ella ganará, sabe que en un futuro podría desquitar esto.

 

Las mañanas es despertar escuchando la voz de Edith Piaf, y puede jurar que se siente de otra época, mientras se dirige a la cocina sabe que encontrará a Tina con una taza de café mientras trata de plasmar algo en su bloc de marquilla, siempre es él nunca entiende la fascinación por dibujarlo en todo momento, pero conoce todo sobre ella.

 

Sigue sonando Edith Piaf, se acerca a la cafetera para tomar un poco de café cuando encuentra una nota de Tina.

 

“ Eres lo suficiente adorable para no despertar después de una larga operación, por cierto dios griego no te molestaría robarme un beso ”.

 

Sólo le basta con verla y acercarse hasta la barra donde esta ella dibujando para besarla, aunque al término del beso puede ver que esta haciendo bosquejos de un vestido de novia, la boda iba ser demasiado pronto, pero no podía evitar emocionarse al ver aquel anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda de Tina.

 

Observa detalladamente el bosquejo puede ver que hay ciertas anotaciones como la cola del vestido debe de medir trece metros, quiere un vestido con mangas largas, vaya quiere un vestido de un cuento de princesas.

 

Sonríe al sólo pensar que se verá obligado en usar un traje de príncipe, se encuentra pensando en si debería de usar azul o blanco, cuando siente como Tina le da un leve golpe juguetón en su hombro.

 

" ¿ Estas segura que Jack Jack y Gus ayudarán a Queenie con el vestido ? ".

 

Preguntó divertidamente, puede notar el ceño fruncido de Tina y se divierte con este pequeño momento.

" Oh señora Graves, no me veas así ".

 

Sabe que es demasiado tarde para decir algo más cuando la ve escribir en la libreta.

Toma un sorbo de café, no puede evitar sentirse feliz y pensar que su vida era un caos hace seis meses, ahora era feliz y conocía lo que en verdad era el amor y ser correspondido.

“ Estoy segura en que me debo de preocupar de tú inminente obsesión con Cenicienta, pero desafortunadamente para ti dios griego mi hermana lo hará todo con ayuda de mi abuela y aún no soy tú esposa para ser la señora Graves ".

 

Leyó en voz alta, tal vez tenía razón en todo menos en la última parte.

 

" Te equivocas señora Graves, nos casamos en una feria y es valido porque nunca pedimos divorcio incluso adoptamos a Newt ".

 

Y ve como sonríe, aquel día los había acompañado el mejor amigo de Tina, quien se aseguraba de ver si era lo suficiente bueno para ella, terminaron casados y con la foto de aquel día.

 

Se ve distraído al ver nuevamente algo escrito en la libreta.

 

“ Definitivamente tienes razón dios griego y si no escribí nada sobre el divorcio fue por el simple hecho de la presencia de nuestro hijo Newt y me debes un baile ”.

 

Sabe que es el momento adecuado para extenderle la invitación de empezar a bailar cuando suena ‘ la vie en rose ’.

 

Se mueven lentamente, siempre admite ser un pésimo bailarín y al final Tina le escribe agradeciéndole el que nunca le pisará.

 

[ .... ]

 

Odia perder pacientes, pero nunca tiene el control absoluto de nada, siempre neuro es donde pierden más pacientes, esta vez había perdido a un hombre el cual era esposo y padre, un tonto accidente, nada del otro mundo que término mal, volvió a casa, podía jurar que no sonaba Edith Piaf.

 

No sería nada raro, por lo cual entró a casa y en ella notó algo sumamente romántico pétalos de rosa regados los cuales hacían un camino, dejó su abrigo en la mesa de entrada, estaba equivocado suena Edith Piaf en voz baja, sabe cual es ‘ non Je ne regrette rien ’, los pétalos se dirigen al estudio de Tina, encuentra unas cuantas velas encendidas y en la mesa de trabajo de ella encuentra un sobre amarillo, no ve a Tina por ninguna parte, pero no duda en abrir el sobre para ver en ella una carta, en la cual la felicitan por su próxima exposición en el Museo de Arte Moderno.

Para él todo esto es una locura, si bien trata de buscarla cuando la ve en la entrada le esta sonriendo y no duda en ir abrazarla para felicitarla.

 

" Cariño esto esta más que merecido para ti, en verdad lo mereces y más, estoy feliz por ti ".

 

Siente como Tina se aleja un poco de él para tocar su pecho y el de ella al mismo tiempo sabe lo que quiere decir.

 

" Estoy seguro que no fue trabajo en equipo, sólo fui algo entre inspiración y aburrimiento, pero debemos de celebrarlo en grande esto es tuyo ".

 

Sabe lo que quiere decirle Tina cuando ha tomado la iniciativa de besarle.

 

Celebran en grande con familia y amigos, incluso ha permitido que toquen su reserva de vinos, las felicitaciones para ella no se hacen esperar y él se siente tan orgulloso ante los logros de su prometida.

 

[ ... ]

 

Están a dos días de casarse cuando Tina le lanza un libro de anatomía humana a la cara, no entiende el porque, ni sus lágrimas, no sabe lo que pasó, piensa en toda la semana si cometió un error pero no ve alguno, desea saber que pasa, ahora mismo le es lanzando un tacón de los cuales estaba usando Tina en esta noche, durante la exposición, estuvo con ella en todo momento pero sólo estuvo separada de ella durante cinco minutos que fue distraído por un conocido de la universidad que le estaba felicitando de su compromiso con Tina incluso de sus pinturas.

 

Su pintura favorita siempre había sido una parte que ella había pintado cuando se conocieron, pintó en óleo al tipo torpe regando una bebida la cual caía ante sus pies pero tomaba los dibujos para rescatarlos.

 

Estaba observando la pintura cuando la vio marcharse apresuradamente y ahí estaban.

 

" ¿ Hice algo mal ? ".

 

Cuestiona con la voz quebrada, tratando de esquivar objetos que le son lanzados, por toda la sala, esta dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas y pedir perdón si hizo algo mal, pero su corazón se para al ver que Tina ha tomado el florero de la abuela, debe de estar listo para atraparlo, pero nota como ella se aferra al florero y su llanto aumenta más, no sabe que hacer, toma su teléfono y debe de hablarle a su cuñada.

 

Queenie cuando llega prácticamente le quiere matar, la rubia suele ser demasiado dulce y divertida pero en momentos así teme que se convierta en una asesina y su primera víctima sea él.

 

No puede dejar de subir las escaleras y bajarlas, teme que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Tina, trata de recordar cualquier cosa que no hubiera prestado la suficiente atención pero por más que analiza una y otra vez no encuentra nada en absoluto.

 

Escucha como una puerta es abierta, ve bajar las escaleras a su cuñada quien sólo le lanza una mirada que le da escalofríos, nota que trae algo en la mano, una carta, teme que sea algo malo, empieza a bajar las escaleras y toma asiento en el sillón grande, donde suele compartir con Tina sus madrugadas incluso la pizza ocasionando que dejen migajas de pan en todo el sillón.

 

" Queenie, no se que pasó esta noche ni en toda la semana, lo he estado analizando y no encuentro nada ".

 

Habló, notó como su cuñada le mostraba aquel sobre.

 

" Tú ex prometida, provocó todo esto, en la carta puede explicarse todo ".

 

La abrió en seguida, no podía creer todo lo que había escrito Bianca para hacerle saber a Tina que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él, pero incluso en esta carta aseguraba que le era infiel desde hace tiempo con ella y si que necesitaba pruebas de ello, se las daría mañana.

 

" ¿ Tina cree esto ? ".

 

Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, tal vez si no hubiera descubierto la infidelidad de Bianca y después se diera cuenta de todo estaba seguro que saldría en el programa ‘ ¿ Con quién diablos me case ? ’, pero esa no era su suerte sino otra y estaba más que agradecido con ello.

" Cree en la parte que no es lo suficiente mujer para ti y en que no lo es ".

 

Siempre subestimaban a Tina, en todo, y él lo sabe porque lo ve en la mirada de la gente que no la conoce, incluso cuando hacen las compras y ven que ella pone en práctica su uso de señales la gente simplemente no la toma en cuenta.

 

" Debo de verla, gracias por todo Queenie ".

 

Aprieta ciertamente la carta deseando destruirla en su propia mano, porque nunca permitiría que alguien lastimará lo que más ama.

 

La habitación esta en silencio, el florero esta a un lado de Tina quien se encuentra sobre su almohada, él se acerca al pie de la cama, tomando asiento y tocando la planta del pie izquierdo de Tina.

 

" La carta de Bianca es simplemente horrorosa, te hizo sentir mal y a mí enojado, ambos sabemos que ella busca verme separado de ti, de mi bella prometida, eres el amor de mi vida sinceramente y eres la única persona a quien se lo he dicho, con ella nada de lo que tuvimos se compara con lo que tenemos los dos, incluso no puede ser comparado porque aquello fue nada, puedo decirte que ese fue mi peor error pero sin el no te hubiera encontrado y estoy agradecido por la infidelidad de ella, incluso se lo agradecí con un ramo de rosas, por haberme traído a ti, eres mi mujer y me complementas, eres más que una mujer completa porque amo todo de ti, en cuanto lo de serte infiel, sabemos que nunca pasará, porque tú eres todo para mí, pero entenderé si quieres ir mañana ".

Tal vez la confianza entre ellos y esto la había debilitado, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si ella lo quería así.

 

Sintió solamente como ella lo abrazaba, como si temiera a que huyera pero siempre le hacía saber que estaría ahí.

 

" Eres mi mujer, contigo todo es nuevo para mí ".

 

[ ... ]

 

La boda fue toda una celebración que pensó nunca tener fin para ellos, y para algunos amigos la fiesta no duró hasta dos días, no habían logrado tener la boda privada que tanto hubieran querido sino todo lo contrario, habían salido en las.portadas de revistas sociales lo cual había odiado, pero si bien de eso hace tres meses y ahora no podría creer que estuviera más nervioso que Tina esperando una prueba de embarazo casera, tres pruebas estaban sobre el lavabo, y él se encontraba leyendo todo lo que Tina le había escrito.

 

“ ¿ Y si da positivo dios griego ?, sé que vamos a estar felices, ¿ pero si ella o él nacen como yo ? ”.

 

Estaba seguro que las tres pruebas darían positivo incluso en él se habían manifestado los primeros síntomas de embarazo.

 

" Todo estará bien, sin importar que, porque lo amamos sin tan siquiera saber si se va parecer a ti o a mí, pero quiero que sea igual a ti, esto no te definió y tampoco lo hará con nuestro hijo ".

 

Puede leer la siguiente hoja...

“ No quiero que sea denigrado o visto como un desecho de la sociedad, no quiero lo mismo para él o ella ”.

 

Nunca entiende a la sociedad porque sabe que todos son iguales y capaces de hacer lo que sea.

 

" Aprenderá que sólo importa la opinión de nosotros, lo bueno y que no debe de sentirse mal por quien es, sino agradecido porque tendrá buenos sentimientos como tú ".

 

Escucha la alarma de su teléfono y ve en las pruebas la palabra ‘ embarazada ’.

 

Siente todo su cuerpo emocionarse, todo dentro de él es indescriptible.

Tina se acerca para abrazarlo, y él no puede creer su suerte.

 

" Estamos procreando ".

 

Apenas puede murmurar, posando su mano derecha en el vientre de Tina, se siente feliz de ello, puede jurar que esto es demasiado para él.

 

[ ... ]

 

No duda en hacer una gran fiesta de celebración en su casa, invita a todos, esta vez se siente más que espléndido nadie sabe porque la fiesta, todos murmuran entre ellos el porque de esto, pero él le esta tomando la mano a Tina quien luce un vestido azul, algo flojo por lo cual nadie sabe la verdad del porque esta celebración.

 

Ambos llaman la atención de todos sus amigos y familiares, quieren hacerle saber la noticia a todos ellos y para ello se ha mostrado espléndido, entregando una caja de regaló la cual nadie ha abierto.

 

" Suponemos que es hora de abrir los regalos ".

 

Hablá, acercando a Tina para empezar a bailar juntos, escuchan los gritos de emoción ante la sorpresa, se habían asegurado de hacerles saber a todos que tendrían un bebé con notas sobre si serían tíos, tías, abuelos, bisabuela, además de haber puesto la primera foto de la ecografía de esta mañana pero igual su emoción y felicidad era mayor al esperar que alguien se diera cuenta.

Todos se acercaron abrazarlos, pero fue un grito de emoción que distrajo a todos.

 

" ¡ Son dos, van a tener dos bebés ! ".

 

Grito Newt, quien estaba señalando la foto de la ecografía, aún puede recordar esta mañana al estar contando los dedos del bebé y darse cuenta que eran doce, después trece, hasta comprender que eran dos.

 

" ¿ Cómo lo hicieron ? ".

 

Preguntó su cuñado Jacob, igual el no pudo explicarlo por parte de las dos familias nunca hubo un embarazo de dos.

 

" Es un dios griego, ¿ qué esperabas ? ".

 

Newt habló, al menos no tenía que admitir una verdad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Aunque se vio distraído al sentir un leve pellizco en su mano por parte de Tina, quien lo estaba distrayendo de los acontecimientos de tal suceso.

 

" Sabias que no debiste de provocarme y mira como término esto con dos pequeñas ".

 

Aseguró, abrazando más a Tina, sintiendo como estaba en casa después de tanto.


	17. Para

No puede culparse de ser tan poco femenina, no aprendió nada básico de las clases insistentes de Queenie, acaba de comprar un barniz de uñas negro, pero no puede aplicarlo, se sale del contorno de sus uñas, es un desastre por más que lo intenta no consigue hacer algo bien, es simplemente devastador esto.

 

" ¿ Y qué tenemos aquí ? ".

 

Preguntó Percival, su desafortunado esposo que tiene que lidiar con sus problemas femeninos.

 

" Fue un gasto innecesario ".

 

Comentó mostrándole el barniz de uñas negro, sentía ahora todo, Percival siempre tenía que ayudarla, incluso en las compras femeninas, cuando entraban a una tienda o a la zona departamental Percival iba en busca de ropa para ella, todos les veían sorprendidos, no era algo típico de un matrimonio al cual todos señalaban de moderno.

 

" Bonita elección, pero dejame ayudarte en esto ".

 

Él le arrebató aquel barniz de las manos mientras le tomaba de la mano para dirigirla a la habitación, a veces pensaba en la reputación de él como director de seguridad Mágica, y si todos se enteraran del matrimonio moderno que llevaban.

[ ... ]

 

Ella estaba recostada en la cama, mientras Percival empezaba abrir aquel barniz negro.

" ¿ Y qué entretuvo tanto a mi esposo esta tarde ? ".

 

Preguntó algo divertida, había recibido una rata de papel con la nota que llegaría tarde, no lo bastante tarde para hacer la cena, o nuevamente tendría que cruzar la calle para pedir una orden de comida china.

 

" Papeleo, desafortunadamente informes tardíos de los nuevos y una insinuación, lo de cualquier día ".

 

Fue la respuesta que recibió de él, rápidamente la diversión se esfumó de ella, pero realmente no quiere sentir celos de nada, sabe quien es Percival, lo sabe bien.

 

" ¿ Insinuación de qué tipo ? ".

 

Y sin quererlo ahí estaba con una punzada de celos, sintió como Percival le tomaba la mano derecha para empezar aplicarle el barniz.

 

" De la cual mi esposa celosa no me dejaría ir a trabajar incluso podría tener ciertas influencias para mandarme a permisos de varita ".

 

Desde su nuevo puesto como jefa de aurores, Percival no dejaba de hacerle bromas.

 

" Sólo di la insinuación y veré que puedo hacer ".

 

Observó como Percival estaba concentrado en aplicarle el barniz de uñas, iba en su dedo de enmedio.

 

" Fue una nueva auror, su nombre es Jane todos sus informes son tardíos y esta tarde vistió inapropiadamente, estaba leyendo los informes de accidentes cuando noté que estaba demasiado inclinada y entregándome el informe, pero no contó con Phina quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, fue más que reprendida y le hice saber que mi esposa me esperaba en casa ".

Esto si para ella era suficiente, a veces se logra cuestionar si la alianza de Percival no es lo suficiente brillante para distinguir que esta casado con ella, pero así como MACUSA tiene sus reglas, ella las tendría ahora para hacerles saber a todos que Percival Graves esta casado y demasiado comprometido con ella.

 

" Si me enseñas a pintarme las uñas como lo estas haciendo tú, creeme un día de estos haré lo mismo contigo ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Llegaban demasiado temprano al trabajo, estaban a unos instantes por entrar al edificio Woolworth, cuando tomó la mano de Percival entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, notó como su esposo sonreía ante tal acción y así entraron, recibieron miradas extrañas de todo el personal de MACUSA que pasaban a un lado de ellos, hasta que llegaron al ascensor y fueron recibidos por Red.

 

" Buenos días señor y señora Graves ".

 

Ella sintió un leve sonrojo, al parecer Red no olvida la situación un tanto incómoda que le hicieron pasar hace dos meses al entrar en el ascensor besándose como un par de adolescentes hasta que un gruñido les distrajo lo suficiente para ver que Red estaba con ellos aún en plena madrugada.

 

" ¿ Nunca lo olvidarás, Red ? ".

 

Cuestionó Percival quien todavía tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella.

 

" No señor Graves, por cierto Goldstein tienes una marca morada en el cuello tal vez el señor Graves pueda ayudarte en ello ".

 

Un elfo doméstico a veces podría ser un gran aliado o un enemigo insoportable.

 

" Red, nunca te llevaré a casa ".

 

Comentó, aunque vio a Red gruñir ciertamente tal vez de diversión, por un momento quiso reprender a Percival por la marca en su cuello, durante la madrugada, pero con Red adentro en el ascensor le daría más de que hablar.

Estaban a punto de salir a su piso cuando Red le hizo una recomendación.

 

" Hey Goldstein hazle una marca de propiedad ".

 

Tal vez lo haría, más cuando vio que todo el personal de aurores habían parado con sus actividades de trabajo, para verlos ingresar.

 

caminaron entre los escritorios hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la oficina de ella, sintió como sus dedos entrelazados empezaban a soltarse.

" Que tengas una excelente mañana Goldstein ".

 

Se estaba despidiendo Percival, cuando lo detuvo tomándolo de su bufanda azul marino, un regalo de ella, en si algo que había tejido para él durante inicios de invierno, y sin más lo beso, era algo nuevo para ella tomar la iniciativa cuando era consciente que las miradas curiosas los observaban.

Se separó de él por la falta de aire, y lo observó aún con los ojos cerrados, como si esperará nuevamente un beso.

 

" Ahora si excelente mañana Graves ".

 

Fue ella quien se despidió de su marido, dejándolo en la entrada de su oficina con una sonrisa algo tonta, pero si bien se fue.

 

Aunque un momento después de ver que su marido no se encontraba más con ella, tomó algunas carpetas de informes y demás papeleo que tenía para asignar casos a los nuevos aurores, se dirigió a la oficina de su marido.

 

[ ... ]

 

Como siempre la puerta estaba abierta y ahí estaba su marido, revisando papeles, pero notó en el una sonrisa.

 

" Fragancia número cinco, fija demasiado bien en ti, ¿ lo sabes ? ".

 

Nunca le llamó la atención usar perfumes, no cuando Percival regreso de Francia con un obsequió para ella y era la fragancia número 5 de Coco Channel.

 

" ¿ A qué debo la visita de mi esposa en horas de trabajo ? ".

 

Dejó las carpetas en el escritorio de Percival y se acercó a él quien dejó igualmente sus papeles para verle.

 

" Tiempo compartido con mi increíble marido en su oficina ".

 

Respondió, acercándose para darle un corto beso, y aún así después dirigirse a uno de los sillones de su marido con aquellas carpetas, él no dudo en unirse con ella.

 

" Creó que esta mañana va ser que más excelente ".

 

[ ... ]

Queenie había llegado a la oficina de Percival en si para desayunar con ella, pero prácticamente tenía a su familia junta, compartiendo café y panecillos.

 

" Así que la señora Esposito esta guardando tú suscripción de novelas románticas ".

 

Comentó Queenie mientras tomaba otro panecillo de la caja.

Vio como Percival se reía de aquel comentario de Queenie, la estaba abrazando y ella se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de él.

 

" Es reconfortante saber que mis novelas están en buenas manos ".

 

Aseguró, acariciando las manos de Percival.

 

" Los dos son tan adorables, tantos años juntos y parece como si fuera justo ayer cuando me enteré de ustedes dos gracias a Percy ".

 

Habló Queenie, aunque si bien pudo sentir como Percival la acercaba más a ella.

 

" Por cierto toda MACUSA no ha dejado de hablar sobre ustedes dos cuando llegaron esta mañana ".

 

Estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando Percival le beso la mejilla, pero apenas iba a retomar la conversación con su hermana, cuando alguien entró a la oficina de Percival.

" Percival podrías ayudarme con este informe para Goldstein ".

 

Escuchó un bufido por parte de Percival, aunque parecía sorprendida aquella joven rubia, tal vez porque estaba ahí ella, pero si bien no pudo sentirse molesta al saber que la joven auror se refería a su marido como Percival y no como señor Graves.

 

" Estoy enmedio de un desayuno familiar, señorita Kolvz ".

La observó detenidamente, es joven, sus rasgos son delicados, usa ropa fina que jamás uso durante su juventud, aún cuando tenía una relación con Percival ni se daba aquellos gustos.

 

" Percival el trabajo es primero, como jefe de seguridad mágica debes de anteponer el trabajo ante cualquier cosa ".

Observó a su hermana Queenie quien de inmediato los estaba viendo, mientras sostenía una taza de café.

 

" Lo lamentó pero mi familia es lo primero, ahora por favor retirate ".

Observó como aquella joven se marchaba, se hizo silencio en aquella oficina.

 

" Es mejor que se queden aquí ".

 

Comentó Queenie, quien parecía ocultar algo, pero tal vez sólo es ella.

 

[ ... ]

 

Esta vez Percival, le ha traído un obsequió y nuevamente se encuentran en la cama, él le esta pintando las uñas de nuevo esta vez con un rojo, lo cual es algo nuevo para ella un color así, pero no puede evitar reírse al ver a Percival con aquella bufanda de plumas color rosa con la cual celebraron el nuevo año hace apenas unos días.

 

" Sabes sería mejor chica que tú ".

 

Comentó Percival, no pudo evitar reírse, le daba la razón en ello, aunque notó que estaba ya cerrando aquel bote, por lo cual lo tomó de aquella bufanda y lo acercó más a ella.

 

" Pero eres un atractivo chico que puede usar mis tacones cuando quiera y yo usar tus camisas, es justo, ¿ no ? ".

 

En estas semanas ha metido sus reglas para hacerles saber que Percival esta casado con ella.

 

" Tienes razón es justo, pero tú calzado no me queda ".

 

Lo empuja levemente y él solamente cae a su lado riéndose.

 

[ ... ]

 

Nuevamente entran, todos se paran un momento para observarlos como están tomados de la mano, esta vez ella esta usando el abrigo negro de Percival y él va con su chaleco gris y la camisa blanca habitual, se había olvidado de su abrigo gris en el departamento de Queenie y si bien New York suele ser frío todas las mañanas.

 

Entran en el ascensor y un Red más amistoso los recibe esta mañana.

 

" Buenos días señor y señora Graves, por cierto linda marca señor Graves ".

 

Señaló Red en el cuello de Percival, quien se ruborizó pero ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

" Goldstein eres la más odiada entre brujas y magos por llevarte al soltero más codiciado, pero ambos sabemos que esto lleva tiempo atrás ".

 

Odiaba que Red supiera tanto, a veces se cuestionaba si en uno de sus tantos rondines en plena madrugada les había espiado mientras hablaban en la oficina de Percival.

" Red ningún familiar tuyo entrará en mi casa por en décima vez ".

 

Habló Percival, aunque si bien aprovechó del momento para besarle, escuchó un bufido de molestia por parte de Red, aunque se separaron justamente cuando la campanilla sonó y salieron tomados de la mano.

 

Todos nuevamente paran sus actividades para verlos, tal vez vieron el beso, tal vez nada.

 

Aunque esta vez se encuentran a un auror frente a ellos el cual les hace saber que madame Picquery los requiere a los dos.

[ ... ]

 

Nuevamente entran en el ascensor, teme que sea algo nuevo de Grindelwald, pero incluso más los fuertes rumores de Alemania, en el cual se cree que esta emergiendo algo malo entre los nomaj.

 

Se abren las puertas de la oficina de Madame Picquery a simple vista teme algo malo, les invita a tomar asiento.

 

" Les he llamado para hacerles saber ambos que he recibido una queja por insubordinación, no diré el nombre de quien levantó esta queja, ciertamente no puedo llamarles la atención cuando ambos llevan una relación larga de años, por lo cual en mi opinión deberían de enmarcar el certificado de boda ".

No quiso crear especulaciones pero le era inevitable no hacerlas cuando sabía porque se debía esto.

 

" En cuanto a ti Graves debes de dar una celebración de bienvenida en la mansión para el recibimiento de los ministros de Europa ".

 

Y esta vez fue ella la señalada, era buena organizando incluso había sorprendido a Percival en aquel aspecto, por lo cual tendría demasiado trabajo.

 

" Si, señora Presidenta ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Son las dos de la tarde y aún continúa usando el abrigo de Percival, quiere acabar con los casos lo más antes posible, aunque llega a cierta carpeta la cual para ella es su disgusto mayor, la auror Kolvz.

 

Esta apuntó de firmar el informe cuando su pluma se ve inmediatamente comprometida en regarle tinta en las manos, se siente frustrada pero no queda otra opción más que ir al baño.

En el servició se encuentra quitándose la tinta de las manos cuando escucha un par de risas, rápidamente se esconde en uno de los cubículos.

 

" ¿ Escuchaste los últimos rumores ? ".

 

Cuestionó una mujer, a veces odiaba no ser lo bastante social para conocer a todo el personal.

 

" No, pero no esta demás escuchar ".

 

Y aquella voz si la conocía, era ella la joven auror de la cual sintió celos sin tan siquiera conocerla.

 

" Tú señor Graves planea familia con tú jefa, lo puedes creer y esta mañana ella usaba su abrigo, ¿ y viste la marca de su cuello ? ".

 

Sentía una leve punzada de celos, escuchar que alguien más se refería a Percival como si fuera de otra persona, la hacía sentir celosa, tal vez sus reglas no estaban funcionando y debía de hacer algo más consciente para hacerles saber a todos que había llegado desde antes a su vida aunque odiará la simple idea de exponer su vida privada.

 

" Pero va dar una fiesta en tú mansión y toda MACUSA va estar invitada ".

 

Podía jurar que aquello sonaba a un plan.

 

" Lo sé ".

 

Aquella conversación había acabado al escuchar como un par de tacones salían por la puerta y esta era cerrada.

 

Tal vez sería buena idea ponerle a Percival un cartel en el cual lo declarará su propiedad.

 

[ ... ]

 

Esta vez Percival le ha obsequiado un barniz de color blanco el cual le esta aplicando en su cama, ambos platican sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta pero ella no puede evitar acariciar la mejilla de él, con su mano derecha la cual luce ya el barniz blanco.

 

" ¿ Crees que sea correcto dar la fiesta en casa ? ".

 

Preguntó, observándolo fijamente.

 

" Red esta invitada a ella, es el primer elfo doméstico que invitó a casa por petición tuya, todo saldrá bien ".

 

No puede evitar sentir una parte de ella insegura, él es un buen hombre al cual teme que alguien se lo arrebate en cualquier momento y ella lo ama tanto para que algo así suceda.

[ ... ]

 

Esta vez siente que es un tonto arrebató, sólo vio aquel barniz en un aparador y no dudo en comprarlo, ahora había irrumpido en la oficina de su marido para que este le aplicará el barniz, había cerrado la puerta, el color era algo que jamás hubiera acostumbrado a comprar un azul marino.

 

" ¿ Te ha vuelto a molestar ? ".

 

Preguntó, esta mañana había aplicado su título de señora Graves a los pedidos que debía de firmar para la celebración que se llevaría acabo en dos días, aunque todos los aurores estaban seguros que sería una fiesta a lo grande y no ha dejado de escuchar durante toda la mañana....

 

‘ Señora Graves debe de firmar que ha recibido las cajas de vino ’.

 

" No tanto, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti ".

 

Él se aparta de aquel sillón, acabó de pintar sus uñas, el color es demasiado formal incluso elegante se atrevería a decir.

 

Puede jurar que Percival no encuentra sea lo que este buscando, pero piensa en sus reglas, que tiene...

1-. Entrelazar sus manos aún cuando entren a MACUSA.

 

2-. Besarlo en el pasillo incluso en el ascensor.

 

3-. Usar algo de él su abrigo o bufanda, incluso el brazalete.

 

4-. Convivir con él en su oficina.

 

5-. Hacerle llegar ratones incluso si es necesario rosas.

 

Lo cual ha venido haciendo desde hace cuatro días y aún ve las rosas en el escritorio de Percival quien no deja de agradecerle por ello.

 

" Juró que lo tenía justo aquí ".

 

Señala Percival detrás de su escritorio, tal vez el día tan ajetreado le había hecho que perdiera su sorpresa.

 

" Hey no te preocupes, estoy segura que se trataba de la fragancia número 5, ¿ no es así ? ".

 

Nota como Percival asiente pero incluso agrega algo.

 

" Y algo que te hubiera gustado más que aquello, algo que incluso Niffler te hubiera robado en cuanto te viera ".

Eso era imposible, había invitado a Newt a casa y Niffler prácticamente acaba con toda la casa, estuvieron horas y horas sacudiendo a Niffler quien diría que algo tan pequeño no tuviera fondo aparente.

 

[ ... ]

 

Esta usando un vestido de color azul marino largo, el cual confeccionó Tina, pero si bien Percival le sorprendió con algo lo cual en primer lugar se negó a usar pero ante la insistencia de Queenie como de Percival término usando aquel collar y pendientes de zafiros a juego.

 

Estaba recibiendo a todos los ministros con la ayuda de Percival, todos se dirigían a ella como señora Graves incluso los obsequios se hicieron presentes.

 

Pero ahora ambos se encuentran en el salón de baile, moviéndose lentamente, escuchando ciertos murmullos, acerca de ellos, no puede culparlos, ni incluso de las fotografías enmarcadas que cuelgan de algunas paredes o la gran pintura de ellos que luce en la pared del salón.

 

Ahora todos deben de saber que ambos están casados, aunque su momento se ve interrumpido por la joven auror Jane, quien toca el hombro de Percival llamando la atención de ambos.

" Percival, ¿ puedo bailar contigo ? ".

 

Sabe que él aceptará no es correcto negarse y menos cuando esta rodeado de gente importante, se siente mal por dentro, pero no quiere darle gusto a nadie, al final sólo será una pieza y él volverá con ella.

 

" No, mi mujer es la única con la cual bailo ".

 

No fue cortés, era claro que había tratado de ser directo y puede distinguir en ella aquel perfume que usa, al igual que un collar de perlas.

 

" ¿ Qué tiene ella que no pueda darte yo ? ".

 

Pregunta aquella joven, los murmullos se hacen cada vez más grandes.

 

" Porpentina lo tiene todo de mí, nunca podrás ser ella es simple, ahora ve y disfruta de la fiesta, conoce alguien que te ame y no pierdas más el tiempo con un feliz matrimonio ".

 

Ve como aquella joven se marcha, bastante molesta pero eso no la hace sentir segura, sino temerosa, pero si bien abraza a su marido, aspirando su colonia.

 

" Esperó que no cambies nada de mi rutina, y tus pequeñas reglas para que todos conozcan lo bastante comprometido que estoy contigo ".

 

Sabe que sólo una persona puede haberle dicho esto y esta justo a tres parejas de ella, Queenie esta bailando con Jacob al cual Percival lo presentó como un primo lejano, no quiere arruinarle su momento de felicidad pero eso no podrá evitar que Percival se salve.

 

" Hablaremos de eso más tarde señor Graves ".

Tendría una plática lo bastante sería con Percival.

 

" Bueno al menos podré pintarte las uñas con un color de barniz rosa que compré pensando en ti ".

 

Sabe que ahora será una larga plática y que no podrá enfadarse con él, al ver como se concentra en ella.


	18. Escarbato

Lo sabe y es que no puede negarse en nada a ella, en verdad tiene problemas incluso cuando se cuestiona como ha dejado que una cría de escarbato se quedará con ellos.

Observa a la criatura dormida en los brazos de Tina, podría jurar que es una criatura muy tonta pero no se deja engañar es demasiado lista.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y es un milagro que apenas terminará con todo el papeleo, deja aquellas carpetas en el buró, ahora si puede meterse entre los edredones, aunque se acerca para abrazar a Tina aquella cría de escarbato color café, se estira entre los brazos de Tina para acomodarse nuevamente, podrá ser un bebé pero lo esta considerando un pequeño ser malvado.

 

Incluso cree que aquel escarbato le esta sonriendo, quiere desplazarlo pero no lo va conseguir de eso esta seguro.

 

Aquel escarbato se había escapado de la maleta del señor Scamander, y había hecho de las suyas por toda su casa, hasta que le encontraron en el armario compartido de ellos, el escarbato estaba en uno de los abrigos de Tina, el cual de inmediato al verla no dudó en ir con ella y si la cría de escarbato se negó a separarse de ella.

Desde entonces ha tenido que lidiar con aquella criatura mañosa, la cual ve cualquier cosa brillante o dorada y no duda en hacerla suya.

 

Pero si bien se acerca a ellos con cuidado, rodea a Tina con un brazo, pegándola un poco más a ella.

 

[ ... ]

Esta en la cocina buscando una nueva botella de champagne la cual va llevar al comedor, alguien tuvo la brillante idea de traer a cenar a todos los ministros a su casa, aunque Tina le ha ganado la botella de champagne ambos regresan de la mano para el comedor.

El ministro Adams se encuentra hablando sobre los avances progresivos de las nuevas leyes de relacionarse con los nomaj, pero algo llama su atención, Green su elfo doméstico el cual trae en la bandeja la botella de champagne, nota que arriba de ella esta el escarbato bebé de color café al cual Tina le ha puesto el increíble nombre de Flynn, esta quitando lo dorado del corcho y la botella cae gracias a Flynn, no puede creer lo que va pasar pero aquel escarbato sale volando en medio del aire, esta apuntó de pasar a un lado de él y si es así sabe que terminará impactandose contra el espejo que esta en la pared, actúa rápido y lo toma entre sus manos, aunque eso no evita que un poco de champagne le empape la ropa, pero tiene aquel bebé escarbato a salvo entre sus manos.

Un ‘ oh ’ puede escuchar de todos los presentes.

No le importa estar empapado de champagne sino la pequeña cría de escarbato la cual le esta observando curioso, vuelve a reincorporarse en su asiento y nota como Tina le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 

" Podemos continuar la conversación ".

 

Habló, tratando de asegurarse que Flynn estuviera bien, si lo pensaba bien todo lo que deseará Tina para él era ordenes de las cuales se encontraría complacido en cumplirlas.

 

" Lindo pensamiento Percy ".

 

Habló su cuñada quien se encontraba al lado de Tina, debía de tener más cuidado, de eso estaba seguro.

 

[ ... ]

Siente que en cualquier momento toda reputación que se ha forjado en MACUSA puede venirse abajo incluso teme salir en las revistas amarillistas gracias a esto, pero si iba caer tan bajo se debía gracias al bebé escarbato, el cual se había lastimado su pata trasera derecha durante una usurpación en el departamento de Queenie pero Flynn no contaba con la presencia del nomaj Jacob el cual prácticamente le causo la lesión y por ello ahora la hacia de niñera justo cuando Tina se iba a marchar a Francia atender unos asuntos con el personal que tenían ahí.

 

Pero ahora parecía que MACUSA se había tragado a la pequeña cría de escarbato, no la encontraba por ningún lado, fue piso por piso y nada incluso reviso en los inodoros pero nada ni un pelo de escarbato, incluso Queenie se había unido a su búsqueda o de lo contrario sabe que al regreso de Tina será un hombre maldecido.

 

" Phina, ¿ no le haz visto ? ".

 

Cuestiona revisando la oficina de madame picquery quien lo observa raro, y no esta demás decirlo porque.

 

" ¿ Perdiste a la mascota de Golstein ? ".

 

No estaba dispuesto admitir algo así, probablemente lo llamaría un descuido o distracción, odiaba que Flynn huyera ante algo brilloso o dorado que le llamará tanta la atención para hacerle parecer que esta como si nada.

 

" No es una mascota, es parte de la familia Phina y no le he perdido sólo esta desorientado ".

 

Se excuso, si bien Tina le recuerda que Flynn es parte de la familia y no una mascota, sabe que si no le encuentra va romperle el corazón a Tina y no puede ni imaginárselo.

 

" Goldstein va acabar contigo cuando regresé ".

 

Al parecer alguien le era divertida la situación, era su amiga y debía de ayudarle pero al parecer si Seraphina quería ver como sería torturado por Tina.

 

" Señora presidenta con su permiso, papá Graves aquí esta su hijo ".

 

Vio hacia la puerta, aunque tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada al piso para ver que Red con el bebé, quien si le veía curioso y con una mirada que siempre le hacia a Tina cuando suele hacer algo malo, pero sabe que no va funcionar con él, tal vez en Tina surta un efecto pero si esta equivocado el escarbato si cree que va conseguir algo de perdón con él.

 

Red le devuelve a Flynn, si bien le agradece por haberlo traído sano y a salvo.

 

" Mamá Goldstein me agrada no tú Papá Graves de un escarbato ".

 

Comentó Red mientras se retiraba, sabía que esto llegaría a oídos de Tina.

 

" Si ella pregunta diré que no es verdad papá de escarbato ".

 

Vio a Flynn quien parecía algo intimidado por él, pero sería él quien se sentiría más que intimidado cuando Tina llegará y le cuestionara toda esta pequeña aventura de Flynn.

[ ... ]

Jura que su vida ahora mismo es un desastre sin algún remedio, puede sentirlo, no encuentra aquella cajita que ha mantenido oculta por días en su abrigo, y ahora que la necesitaba no la encontraba.

Había puesto prácticamente su casa de cabeza y no encontraba la cajita negra de terciopelo, pensó si pudo haberse caído en alguna calle pero le resultaba imposible, además no creía posible que Flynn encontrará la cajita y con ello el anillo de compromiso, pero si así era, tenía que darse prisa a ello.

 

Sabía donde encontraría a Flynn y con quién, cuando abrió las puertas de la habitación en par, encontró a Tina sosteniendo aquel anillo de compromiso entre sus manos, al igual que Flynn pero este le observaba curioso.

 

Todo plan que pudo haber tenido para proponerle matrimonio se había esfumado y era consciente de ello.

 

" Sé lo que parece, y es lo que parece pero no de la manera correcta ".

 

Trató de encontrar las palabras correctas y cuando las encontraba se reprendía sólo, aunque se esta acercando con cuidado, sabe que es un terreno peligroso el cual esta pisando, si lleva años viviendo con Tina y la conoce perfectamente bien, pero ha visto desde lejos los comportamientos de los nomaj cuando están en esta misma situación incluso en los restaurantes que suele frecuentar con Tina, le toca hacer presencia de ellos, en algunos casos la mujer termina llorando, gritando, desmayándose o incluso dan un no por respuesta y salen corriendo, por lo cual esto es nuevo.

 

Pero no sabe que hace, Tina tiene el anillo y debe de darse el suficiente valor para hacerlo o de lo contrario será quien podrá huir de esto pero no lo quiere, por lo cual se arrodilla frente a ella quien esta sentada al pie de la cama.

 

" Cariño perdón Tina, quiero pedirte matrimonio, sé que viene siendo algo anticuado en nuestra relación pero lo quiero todo contigo, estar tan comprometido en esta relación para toda la vida es lo que esperó de ti si me aceptas, puedo jurar que tendrás todo de mí incondicionalmente aún cuando lo tienes, quiero ser tú marido y si me concedes el honor de responder la siguiente pregunta prometo hacer de nuestra vida lo más inolvidable para ti, ¿ Aceptas desposarme Porpentina Esther Goldstein ? ".

 

Tal vez el desposar no era la palabra que hubiera utilizado más lo hizo en vez del casarte conmigo, se sentía tonto.

 

" Aceptó desposarte ".

Observó como ella le entregaba el anillo de compromiso, vio en ella una mirada de alegría que jamás había visto y él no puede sentirse más feliz.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ha despertado, se siente raro, como si algo le faltará pero ciertamente Tina se encuentra a su lado durmiendo, es rara la sensación que tiene en la mano izquierda, en seguida se da cuenta de lo que esta mal con él.

 

Desea poder gritar el nombre de cierto escarbato escurridizo, el cual ha dejado la habitación demasiado temprano, observa la mano izquierda de Tina y sólo le ha dejado el anillo de compromiso al parecer alguien no había conseguido salirse con la suya después de todo.

 

No puede hacer algo al respecto, Flynn ya debe de estar regocijándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, incluso en su escritorio de la biblioteca, y pensar que Tina le había explicado que podía usurpar cualquier cosa menos sus alianzas, al parecer Flynn nunca terminaría de entender.

 

Puede ir en la búsqueda de Flynn si lo deseará pero esta demasiado cómodo este domingo por la mañana, con Tina quien tiene sus piernas enredadas con las de él, además de que esta pegada a él, todo esto le es tan cómodo y familiar, que permite a Flynn dejarlo disfrutar de su pequeña victoria la cual no le va durar tanto y se permite descansar un poco más.

 

Puede sentir como los dedos de Tina rozan su barbilla, sabe que le va decir que es necesario rasurarse aunque tenga apenas el inicio de una barba de cuatro días, pero MACUSA no le dejó descansar durante aquellos cuatro días, aunque siente las leves pisadas entre sus piernas sabe que es Flynn, tal vez es hora de despertar o descansar un poco más, pero es cuando siente como Tina le besa las mejillas y por momentos el cuello, tal vez le dejará una marca en el cuello todo es probable.

 

Aunque es una buena forma de comenzar su día no odia nada de esto, todo lo contrario se da el tiempo para despertar y observar a Tina quien le esta sonriendo.

 

" Buenos días esposo ".

 

Le saluda ella, aunque nota últimamente en ella algo que no sabría como describir tal vez más felicidad, lo cual ve algo como imposible.

 

" Buenos días esposa ".

 

Saluda igualmente, esta apunto de besarla, cuando siente unos rápidos pasos en la cama es Flynn quien se ha interpuesto entre ellos y un beso el cual no se da.

 

" Lo siento Flynn llegas tarde para interponerte entre mi mujer y yo ".

Duda por un momento poner en práctica su siguiente acción pero lo hace sin aplastar a Flynn, besa a Tina, es un beso más de necesidad y de hambre que algo sencillo, esta consciente de ello al sentir como Tina le acerca más a ella.

 

Pero su beso se ve interrumpido al sentir como Flynn se ha escabullido enmedio de ellos, si bien esto le divierte.

 

" Flynn, mi pequeño y escurridizo amigo, llegué antes que tú y por consiguiente soy yo quien debe de tener toda su atención ".

 

Habló, notando como en la mano izquierda de Tina se encontraba la alianza de él, si bien sabe que no le queda del todo, los dedos de él son más largos y no delgados.

 

" ¿ Y si llegará alguien más ? ".

 

Escucha de Tina aquella pregunta, ahora tiene una nota mental poner un control de natalidad entre los escarbatos aunque suene tonto, nuevamente Niffler traía nuevas crías y con ello otro miembro más a casa, sabe que tener dos escarbatos dentro de casa será un caos.

 

" No otra cría de escarbato Tina, nadie en toda la casa aún encuentra los cubiertos de plata ".

 

Todos buscan los cubiertos pero si bien no logran encontrar nada incluso Green sufre debido a ello, pero no culpa a nadie más que a Flynn, quien al parecer lo tomó como represalia al verle sacado de la habitación con magia sin varita y de cierta manera no le permitió dormir con Tina durante toda la noche.

 

" ¿ Y si no es una cría de escarbato ? ".

 

Oh eso era más grave no quisiera ni imaginarlo, Newt y su libro de animales fantásticos, era increíble ahora los jardines de su casa serían una reserva.

 

" ¿ Vas adoptar una cría de chupacabras, murtlap, occamy, domiguise, erumpent, demiguise, fwooper, mooncalf, thunderbird, doxy, zouwu, augurey, kelpie ? ".

 

Se detuvo justo al mencionar Kelpie, nunca podría decirle que no a nada.

 

" Un kelpie, ¿ no es así ?, bien mañana traeré al mejor arquitecto para empezar con los planos para un lago artificial en el jardín ".

 

Vio cierta diversión en Tina, ahora iba a tener que lidiar con un Kelpie, algo lo bastante grande.

 

" ¿ Y qué opinas de una cría de humanos ? ".

 

Hizo una mueca pero aún así va dar su opinión ante la pregunta.

 

" Tendríamos que trabajar en ello y... ".

 

Se detuvo ante las dudas que le había ocasionando esto.

 

" ¿ Un bebé en casa ? ".

 

Cuestionó, notando como las manos de Tina acariciaban sus mejillas.

 

" Sí, un bebé en casa, ¿ qué opinas de ello ? ".

 

Tener hijos era algo que le emocionaba, pero si ahora lo piensa demasiado bien es una gran responsabilidad mucho más grande que cuidar de un Kelpie, pero igual se siente emocionado ante las posibilidades de si algo así sucede.

Pero se detiene a pensar el porque de la pregunta, la alegría de ella que parece ser desbordante, incluso el que a veces quiera de su plato de comida cuando ella tiene y siempre se defiende con un ‘ no es mi culpa ’, ahora lo comprende todo y se siente demasiado feliz, comparte la misma felicidad que ella.

 

" ¿ Cuando llega ? ".

 

La alegría en su voz es inminente, y otro día se une a sus momentos más felices en toda su vida.

" En ocho meses ".

 

Y la besa sin importar que Flynn se encuentre entre ellos, si bien logra separarse apenas de ella, va ser papá y ve a Flynn quien parece confundido ante la situación.

 

" Oh Flynn, habrá alguien más en casa ".

Esta demasiado emocionado, que no duda en llevar una mano al vientre plano de Tina, aún no logra notarse nada pero ya es bastante la emoción entre ellos.

 

Flynn observa la mano suya en el vientre de Tina esta curioso.

 

" Aquí dentro se esta desarrollando nuestro bebé ".

 

Siente la mano de Tina sobre la suya y como Flynn acerca una de sus patas ciertamente algo temeroso al vientre de ella.

 

[ ... ]

 

Siente que la vida es sólo un parpadear, ahora mismo lo siente así al ver la interacción de su pequeña hija de nueve meses con Flynn, quien a veces parece huir de ella incluso fingir que es una estatua como las que ciertamente adornan los pasillos a lo cual termina fallando todo el tiempo.

 

Para su pequeña hija Aimée, no le es ninguna dificultad señalar donde esta Flynn fingiendo ser una estatua y justamente ahora esta presenciándolo, Tina la esta cargando y parece un juego entre ellos tres ya que Flynn vuelve a ser escurridizo nuevamente para esconderse de Aimée, pero nuevamente es atrapado.

" No estaría nada mal si te unes a nosotras ".

Tina le distrajo por un momento del papeleo, tener que reincorporar nuevos aurores mientras Tina se volvía a reincorporar nuevamente a su puesto, lo parece meditar.

 

Deja del lado el papeleo para unirse con ellas en la búsqueda de Flynn.

 

" Papá ha llegado en nuestra ayuda ".

 

Escuchó a Tina, y no puede sentirse feliz ante su familia, nunca va aprender a decirle un no a Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, cualquier petición que tengan haganmela saber en verdad las tomaré en cuenta, gracias :)


	19. Respuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, cap pedido por @Chiara_Polairix, ¡ gracias por leer !, :)

Piensa que en cualquier momento podrá verle después de tanto tiempo, si bien ambos fueron juntos a Europa durante la guerra, pero se vieron separados durante una redada en Paris, Francia, él la obligó a que escapará y lo hizo al verse obligada por Newt en abandonarlo, tuvo que hacerlo al igual que Newt tuvo que dejar a Albus, no supieron nada de ellos durante bastante tiempo, sólo Newt había recibido una postal de Alemania, pero nada más.

Y ahora se encontraban en el bar ‘ rosas ’, en el centro de Inglaterra, esperando a sus parejas respectivas.

" Preocuparse es sufrir dos veces ".

 

Escucha a Newt quien esta sentado a su lado, pero no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que ha escuchado y visto durante su estancia en Europa incluso mientras huía con Newt al Tibet.

" Newt fuiste el único que tuvo noticias sobre Albus, incluso colegas de Albus te han informado que lo vieron y lo único que yo obtuve durante este tiempo fue nada ".

 

A veces piensa en que si hubiera luchado contra Newt, sabría donde estaría Percival ahora mismo, pero teme las malas noticias aunque siempre en las cartas de Queenie le expresaba que si algo malo hubiera sucedido con Percival rápidamente lo sabría.

 

" Ambos sabemos que tanto Percival como mi Albus son casi idénticos cuando se trata sobre nosotros, al igual que si comparamos los inicios de nuestras historias románticas la tuya fue más atrevida ".

 

Sólo entonces se atrevió a darle un leve golpe en el hombro a Newt, fue una mala idea haberle contado los inicios de su relación con Percival.

 

" Que tuvieras catorce y yo doce cuando empezó mi relación con Percival no fue culpa mía que tardarás tanto con Albus Dumbledore ".

 

Esta preparada para escuchar una larga defensa por parte de Newt, cuando este rápidamente parece sorprendido y alegre de ver algo, sólo busca lo que esta viendo Newt y ahí esta Albus, en un traje gris usando un sombrero, puede ver en Albus una alegría inminente y como se acerca a ellos, trata de ver si Percival esta detrás de él pero no encuentra nada.

" ¿ Donde esta, Percival ? ".

No puede evitar preguntar por él, y siente que esta arruinando el momento entre Newt y Albus.

" Tina eso no sabría decírtelo Percival y yo nos separamos durante nuestro escape en Sobibor, en verdad lo lamentó, sé que él y tú tenían demasiados planes ".

La música de aquel lugar no tiene sentido, nada de ello, ahora se siente como si una parte de ella se hubiera perdido, algo inexplicable y que no logra comprender del todo.

 

Sólo quiere salir de ahí, necesita aire, no le importa abandonar a Newt, y ciertamente sin darse cuenta golpea contra alguien, provocando que sólo vea un ramo de rosas rojas, alza la vista y ve que es Percival.

 

" Hey cariño, ¿ pensabas irte sin mí ? ".

 

Pregunta él, esta aquí y ahora sonriendole mientras usa un abrigo negro el cual no ha visto en tanto tiempo y sólo viste una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, no sabe que decir, pero sabe como actuar a continuación, besa a Percival dejando que este pose sus manos en la cintura de ella, aunque gracias a la falta de aire lo cual es un recordatorio entre ellos, apenas logra separarse de él.

 

" Nos iremos a casa pero antes debo de resolver un asunto ".

 

Sintió como Percival le dejaba ir, claramente sabía lo que haría por lo cual tocó la espalda de Albus quien de inmediato le sonrió al verla, igual ella, pero sólo aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle un puñetazo directo en la mejilla izquierda.

 

" Dumbledore la próxima vez no será la mejilla ".

 

Amenazó, si bien sabe que las miradas curiosas no se hacen esperar, pero si bien no le importa, y nuevamente vuelve con Percival, quien le esta esperando algo sorprendido pero feliz cuando ve que esta a unos pasos de él, sigue sosteniendo aquel ramo de rosas entre manos, pero también observa que se ha quitado su abrigo para ofrecérselo, ella lo acepta apenas esta cerca de él.

 

[ .... ]

 

Newt es demasiado descuidado con sus cosas personales y no le resultó difícil haber conseguido sus llaves desde la mañana por lo cual se encontraban en el departamento de Newt.

 

Apenas logra comprender como es que un simple beso se ha vuelto en algo salvaje, si lo piensa bien esta sobre aquella mesa sentada mientras Percival la besa y su buen juicio siente que empieza a nublarse.

 

" ¡ Oh por la barba de merlín ! ".

 

Exclama Newt, sabe que es un buen momento para recuperarse de aquel momento, Percival se encuentra jadeando contra su cuello, sabe que es un desastre, el abrigo de Percival apenas esta hasta sus codos, la camisa blanca de Percival se encuentra en la entrada.

 

" ¿ Y qué esperabas Newt ? ".

 

Escucha a Dumbledore cuestionarlo, en gran parte tiene razón, hace meses que no ha visto a Percival, y esto le resulta tan extraño, pero aún así niega separarse de él, sus manos se encuentran en la espalda de Percival.

 

" No verlos en casa, supongo que debí de dudar sobre la pérdida de mis llaves, oh... ¿ esto es por el escritorio ? ".

Y esta vez era Newt, como olvidar aquel momento bastante vergonzoso para ella con Albus y Newt al encontrar a Newt arreglándole la corbata a Albus mientras sus papeles estaban esparcidos por el suelo, si hubiera deseado acabar con ellos, pero Percival quien fue a visitarla y al ver todo el desastre y los causantes de ello, solamente se reía.

" ¿ Sabes lo difícil que fue el papeleo para cambio de escritorio con Madame Picquery ? ".

Esto se iba a transformar en una discusión de eso no había dudas.

 

" Percival obligó a Albernathy a cambiar su escritorio por el tuyo, así que no fue tan difícil ".

 

Contestó Newt, esta discusión no la ganaría él de eso estaba segura.

 

" ¡ Y Percival no hubiera obligado a nadie hacer cambios de escritorio si alguien controlará sus hormonas ! ".

 

Tenía razón, si Newt hubiera mantenido un poco de cordura en MACUSA y en su propia oficina nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Newt esta apuntó de decir algo, y ella no se va quedar atrás justo cuando ambos escuchan sus nombres ser pronunciados por Albus y Percival respectivamente.

 

" Acabamos de volver de Europa y sólo queríamos estar aquí para consentirlos no para ver como se maldicen el uno al otro ".

Habló Albus, quien estaba viendo seriamente a Newt, quería sonreír pero sabe que ahora viene un regaño para ella.

 

" Por fin estoy de acuerdo en algo con el viejo Dumbledore, sólo quería estar contigo después de tanto tiempo distanciados así que deja de pelear con Scamander o no seré bueno contigo amor ".

 

Y esto último se lo ha murmurado en voz baja cerca de su oído, sólo se limita asentir.

 

" Bien todo resuelto, Newt dejemos al viejo Graves y a Tina descansar un poco, no queremos que el viejo Graves amanezca gruñón por mañana al no dormir correctamente su siesta ".

 

Observa como Albus y Newt se retiran lentamente subiendo las escaleras, aunque siente como Percival se apoya en su hombro, tal vez tratando de meditar algo para no pelear con Albus.

 

" Él es quien esta viejo y odia reconocerlo ".

 

Comentó Percival, quien se reincorporaba para verle, tal vez tenía razón Albus y lo mejor era que Percival descansará, pero lo conocía y no va ceder a ello.


	20. Libre

Nunca ha soportado ver humillaciones de las cuales personas sufren por su condición social o física, desearía cambiar el mundo pero él sólo puede impedir uno que otro delito dentro de su propio mundo, y ahora mismo esta tratando de reunir pruebas para acabar con la trata de personas nomaj como de animales, anda detrás de Kurz, un peligroso traficante de personas y animales, convocó una reunión para adquirir algo de la mercancía nueva, se siente mal al ser partícipe de algo así, de estar en aquella sala con hombres y mujeres de distintas edades que se prestan a esto por placer, sólo quiere conseguir justicia y ayudar a frenar un poco de esto.

Van a mitad de lo que el considera una subasta, han empezado con animales tanto como en humanos, justo cuando Kurz habla en público.

 

" La siguiente cosa para subastar es una nomaj, sin belleza aparente pero pura e inocente, abrimos con diez mil ".

 

Y ve como una niña lo cual considera él es subida al escenario, la ve temblar y esta encadenada tanto de brazos como de piernas, observa en su mirada temor, aún con todo aquel maquillaje y un vestido gastado, nota alguien como él, pero se ve distraído al escuchar como hombres y mujeres pujan.

" El señor Paloks va encabezando esta subasta por medio millón, ¿ escuchó otra cantidad ? ".

 

Tiene la paleta en mano con el número 27, no quiere ser como ellos, pero ve en ella temor, y sabe el destino que le espera si alguien la gana en su mundo, no quiere que acabe como las demás chicas.

 

" A la una, dos... "

 

Y el alza su paleta mientras dice un número el cual no le es familiar y no le resulta tener significado alguno.

" Un millón ".

 

Dice, todos voltean a observarlo, tal vez piensan que aquella no maj no vale ello y él tambien lo piensa ninguna persona debe tener valor alguno al igual que los animales, todos deberían de ser libres pero en un mundo material esta demás saber que hay valor monetario para todo.

 

" Un millón ofrece el número 27, a la una... ".

Kurz es nuevamente interrumpido pero esta vez no por él sino por una mujer, oh sí sabe quien es, se hace llamar Madame Jean, tiene un burdel en el cual adquiere personas así bajo trata y las hace ser sus esclavos, desea acabar con ella pero la corrupción existe en todos lados sea mágico o no el mundo donde se encuentre la justicia, pero no va permitir que ella acabe con una persona así.

 

" Un millón y medio ".

 

Fue lo que ofreció Madame Jean quien le observa con una sonrisa entre labios, como si hubiera ganado ella, pero todos pueden equivocarse en esta vida.

 

" ¡ Dos millones y medio ! ".

Menciona alzando su paleta, sabe que Madame Jean no va ofrecer más, nunca ha ofrecido más allá de la cantidad que le ha superado él, ahora observa el rostro de disgusto de Madame Jean sabe que ha ganado, no puede evitar sonreír.

 

" Escuchó otra oferta a la una, dos...".

 

Y nuevamente es interrumpida por Madame Jean quien agita su paleta con el número cinco, lo cree imposible pero al parecer quiere ganarle.

 

" Cuatro millones ".

 

Cualquiera se caería de su lugar menos él, ahora es mayor su empeño por el que ella no caiga en las manos de madame Jean.

 

" Esto es algo fabuloso, si alguien no tiene otra cantidad más alta que ofertar, vendida a la una... ".

 

Nuevamente alza su paleta y esta vez esta dispuesto acabar con ello de una vez por todas.

" Siete millones ".

 

Es la cifra de la cual sabe que Madame Jean ni va estar dispuesta a pagar o posiblemente si pero vendiendo todo lo que ha tenido a base de explotaciones y esclavitud.

" Esto esta reñido, ¿ quien ofrece más ?, a la una, a las dos y a las tres, vendida al número veintisiete, es tuya ".

Escucha los aplausos de la gente, pero ahora se siente mal y sabe que esto causaría dolor en su familia si se enterarán de lo que acababa de hacer con la herencia familiar, claramente esa cantidad había sido un pelo de gato.

Ve como retiran aquella joven del escenario y la subasta continúa, pero si bien no vuelve alzar aquella paleta durante el resto de la noche.

[ ... ]

 

Le da a Kurz aquella maleta con el dinero prometido, sin el dinero no habrá aquella chica, observa como el denigrante Kurz cuenta el dinero incluso puede jurar que esta aspirando el olor al dinero, lo ve inmensamente complacido con ello.

 

" Muy bien señor Graves, en seguida le entregaremos su adquisición ".

 

Kurz cierra aquella maleta y ciertamente chasquea las manos rápidamente, parece que con sólo chasquear los dedos tiene el mundo ante él, sabe que eso no será para siempre.

Pero detrás de él ve aquella niña, la cual de cerca nota que es una niña en pleno desarrollo para ser una mujer, su vestido es rosa, se ve tan desgastado y nuevamente nota en ella un leve temblor, ya no trae las cadenas y una parte de él se siente aliviada.

 

" Ven y conoce a tú nuevo dueño primor ".

 

Ve como Kurz la toma del brazo y la acerca a ella, si bien nota resistencia por parte de ella, eso quiere decir que es una luchadora por naturaleza pero no le explica el porque término en manos de kurz y ahora en las suyas.

 

" Su nombre es Porpentina, pero ese será tú problema ahora ".

Y Kurz se marcha con la maleta de dinero, él observa más de cerca aquella chica, la cual ha sido tratada como si fuera un objeto cualquiera, sigue notando el leve temblar de ella, es cuando siente una leve brisa fría, le toma unos segundos quitarse su abrigo de lana negro, para ofrecérselo a ella quien desde luego se retrae, sólo le sonríe es lo mejor que puede hacer.

 

" Tienes frío usalo ".

 

Sabe que ella no lo hará por lo cual se acerca y pone su abrigo sobre sus hombros, si bien ahora ella no tiembla, ha conseguido hacer algo bueno después de lo que ha hecho, es una niña frágil la cual ha rescatado de un peor destino.

 

[ .... ]

 

Si bien al llegar a casa, en su auto negro, nota que ella esta durmiendo en la parte trasera, le da temor despertarla, por lo cual decide cargarla entre sus brazos, siente como se contrae contra él y eso le da pánico, pero se vuelve a relajar entre sus brazos, le da la seguridad para seguir su camino y abrirse paso en la mansión.

 

Todo el personal de la mansión se ve sorprendida al verle entrar con aquella chica entre brazos, sabe que nadie lo va cuestionar porque es amo y señor de la mansión Graves, aún así avanza para subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación principal de la mansión, recuesta a Porpentina en su cama, mientras la cubre con los edredones y se da cuenta que esta llevando puesto su abrigo, pero de inmediato abandona la habitación para dejarle descansar, debe de ser la primera vez que descansa bien.

 

Nuevamente se encuentra abajo, observa a todo su personal de elfos domésticos estar esperándolo, sabe que habrá más preguntas que las respuestas de las cuales no esta seguro en dar.

 

" Ella es Porpentina y será una huésped en esta casa la cual van a tratar como si fuera yo, es una nomaj y no deseo que nadie le pregunté nada a ella ".

Observó como todos asentían, ahora venían las preguntas.

 

" Señor Graves, ¿ la nomaj dormirá con usted ? ".

 

Preguntó Alda, quien prácticamente se encargaba de la gran mansión, pero si bien el tampoco podía responder del todo bien la pregunta pero tampoco mandaría a dormir a la pobre chica a una habitación de invitados en una casa tan grande, lo mejor sería cuidarla desde un sillón en la habitación.

 

" No, pero necesito ahora mismo que precisen en buscarle ropa y manden un mensaje a MACUSA donde presentirán de mis servicios durante una semana, ningún comentario o razón a nadie sobre esto ".

 

Sabía que nadie diría algo, la lealtad de ellos había estado durante tanto tiempo en su familia y ahora con él.

 

[ ... ]

 

No logra dormir, lo mantiene despierto el trabajo y ella, se pregunta ¿ como término ahí ?, sabe que nadie más que ella responderá aquella pregunta, esta en su biblioteca tiene demasiadas ideas en tan pocas horas, sabe que debe de hacer algo para acabar con la trata de personas y animales.

 

Se da por vencido ve el reloj de madera el cual le distrae de sus pensamientos con su suave tic tac, observa que son las diez de la mañana.

Cuando toda tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por la entrada apresurada por uno de sus elfos domésticos, Trevor.

" Señor Graves, su señora acaba de despertar ".

 

Le informa, ahora sabe lo que Trevor piensa que es Porpentina de él, más tarde corregirá a todos, aunque abandona todo para verla.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ve como todo el personal la observa desde la puerta y él se olvida de ellos para entrar por aquella puerta, ve a Alda platicando con Porpentina, tal vez le esta explicando quienes son, pero si bien Alda se calla al sentir la presencia suya.

 

" Pueden retirarse por favor ".

 

Pide amablemente y ve como Alda se marcha, nota que en la cama se encuentra un nuevo vestido de color rojo, al menos sabe que han atendido sus ordenes, pero de inmediato cuando escucha que aquella puerta se cierra, ve un estremecimiento por parte de Porpentina.

" Alda seguramente te ha explicado quienes son y quien debo de ser yo, tú y yo somos y provenimos de mundos distintos, en el mío la magia es real en el tuyo es lo común y ordinario ".

 

Habló, observándola notando que ella usaba su abrigo, había dormido bien aparentemente.

 

" Kurz me explicó tú mundo ".

 

Escuchó como ella hablaba en voz baja, tal vez se sentía intimidada por él, no la culpaba, todo el personal de MACUSA siempre se ha sentido intimidado con él.

" ¿ Cómo acabaste con él ? ".

 

Sabe que no es la mejor pregunta para ganarse la confianza de alguien, mucho menos como ha conseguido que este a su lado.

 

" Escapé de un orfanatorio, me encontró vagando entre las calles la señora Barebone, creí que era una buena mujer me equivoque, ella me llevó con el señor Kurz ".

 

Sabe que existe gente vestida como corderos cuando son los mismos lobos y ahora puede comprobar que las redes de Kurz se extienden hasta los nomaj.

 

" ¿ Cuantos años tienes ? ".

 

No tiene la menor idea de su edad, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle a Kurz sobre ello.

 

" Dieciséis ".

 

Apenas logra escucharla, ella no debería de estar aquí, sino estudiando como todos los demás nomaj, no aquí, pero una parte de él se ablanda, para acercarse con cuidado a ella, nota como se retrae pero trata de calmarla.

 

" Hey esta bien, no te haré daño, estas a salvo ".

 

Sabe que no es suficiente al igual que no sabe por lo que ha pasado, tal vez sufrió de maltratos físicos o mentales, no lo sabe, pero tampoco quiere preguntar no va causar más males necesarios.

 

" Descansa un poco, mandaré por tú desayuno los nomaj no pueden soportar demasiado sin comer ".

[ ... ] 

 

Esta leyendo el periódico mientras le acompaña una taza de café sin azúcar a su lado, no puede evitar observar algo curioso a Porpentina quien acabado con el desayuno de ella pero consiguiente él le ofreció su desayuno y ella lo aceptó, jamás pensó que una nomaj comiera tanto y ahora lo presenciaba.

 

" Esto es bueno, no quieres un poco ".

 

Al menos era algo de alivio para él ver que tenía un poco de su confianza, al ver como le señalaba la mitad de un sandwich de maní, lo preferido de él que ahora había permitido que otra persona lo degustara en su lugar, niega y fija su concentración nuevamente en la lectura.

 

" Lo siento, eres tú quien me compraste, debo de obedecerte ".

 

Nuevamente la chica tímida ha vuelto, una parte de él hace que quiera pegarse, pero deja su periódico a un lado.

 

" No, te equivocas estas a salvo aquí y perdón pero no acostumbró a tener alguien en casa nunca ".

 

Confiesa, ve como ella le sonríe tímidamente, si no hubiera hecho algo por ella esta noche sabe que la estaría pasando mal.

 

" ¿ Tú nombre es Percival ? ".

 

Preguntó ella, tal vez uno de sus elfos domésticos dio demás información sobre él, tal vez lo más importante.

 

" Sí, mi nombre es Percival ".

 

Responde algo cortado, tratando de volver a la lectura de su periódico pero lo siente imposible.

 

" ¿ Así qué debo de llamarte Señor Graves ? ".

 

Sus padres le habían educado para hacerse respetar por todos, lo cual odiaba, no era más ni menos que los demás, pero si bien su padre siempre quería hacerlo sentir superior e inferior de todos, lo cual no consiguió.

 

" No, puedes llamarme Percival o como desees ".

 

Consideraba algo bueno tener las pinturas familiares en la sala privada, o claramente se hubiera llevado una reprendida de su padre.

 

" ¿ Puedo llamarte Percy ? ".

Sintió que la voz de ella era entre un temor y timidez de haber cometido alguna clase de error, pero no quería asustarla, ni nada de eso, suspiró levemente y asintió, quiere hacerla sentir que esta a salvo aquí con él y que nadie más le hará daño.

 

" Sí, así lo deseas puedes llamarme Percy ".

 

Y ahora él desea poder retomar su atención en la lectura del periódico.

[ ... ]

 

Dos días ha tenido aquella chica, le es raro convivir con alguien tan tímida, toda mujer que conoce desea hacerle plática de inmediato, pero ella sólo se limita a responder lo que el pregunte y eso odia, que sienta que es su dueño.

 

Es demasiado tarde y decide que es hora de descansar en él sillón de la habitación.

Aunque al entrar, nota luz en la habitación, ella esta despierta, lo sabe porque de inmediato no hay luz en la habitación, sabe que puede decirle algo pero lo dejará pasar es un auror y esta entrenado para dormir y estar consciente de su alrededor.

" Buenas noches Porpentina ".

 

Murmura, mientras se acomoda en aquel sillón para dormir, a veces extraña dormir en su propia cama, pero ahora siente que es verdad lo que dice la gente entre dormir en un sillón.

[ ... ]

 

Despierta un poco confundido, aunque no puede evitar mirar a la cama donde está ella aún durmiendo, lo sabe por su respiración tan tranquila, y se levanta para darse una ducha.

 

Aunque al salir de aquella ducha y abrir su armario nota que hay prendas de mujer mezcladas con su ropa, no dirá ni llamará la atención de su personal, escoge lo habitual de siempre una de sus tantas camisas blancas.

" ¿ Trabajas ? ".

 

Pregunta ella, eso lo distrae del nudo que intenta poner en práctica con aquella corbata negra.

 

" Sí, soy jefe de seguridad mágica ".

 

Informa, de alguna forma debe de ser honesto para tener la confianza de ella.

 

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

 

A veces sentía que ella tenía tanta curiosidad por él como él de ella.

 

" Me encargó de tener a salvó a todo el mundo de los peligros de mi mundo, y soy responsable de vigilar que todo esté en orden y no exista amenazas para ningún mundo ".

La observa, aún esta dentro de los edredones, quiere ganar toda la confianza con ella posible, pero se ve interrumpido por la entrada de su elfo doméstico Trevor.

 

" Señor le busca Madame Picquery, y dice no aceptar un no por respuesta ".

 

Estaba seguro que tenía problemas, o tal vez ella tenía sus dudas del porque no estaba trabajando, sólo asintió para marcharse de la habitación.

 

[ ... ]

 

Encontró a Seraphina en el estudio de su casa, esperándola en su escritorio sentada, algo dentro de él sabe que es algo malo si fuera algo bueno una lechuza hubiera sido suficiente.

 

" Buenos días Phina, ¿ a qué debo el honor de tú visita ? ".

Pregunta, mientras toma asiento frente a ella, ve una mirada seria en su rostro incluso puede ver que no esta feliz de verle.

 

" Graves, ¿ es cierto ? "

 

En vez de recibir una respuesta es una pregunta la cual sabe a que se refiere.

 

" Mi semana para descansar es cierta, hace tantos años que nunca tomó vacaciones, incluso tú me tratas de persuadir para que me tome una semana y ahora que lo hago vienes a mi casa ".

 

Responde, intenta no entrar en la verdad, sabe que esta prohibido relacionarse con un nomaj y mucho más si sabe que esta en su casa viviendo ella.

 

" Bien Graves, pero necesitó que interrumpas tus vacaciones Grindelwald ha escapado y una guerra amenaza con destruir a los nomaj ".

 

Sabe que esto es grave y él no desea ver otra guerra, sobrevivió a una y tuvo que aprender a vivir con las secuelas de ello.

 

" Esta bien ".

 

Es lo único que puede decir, debe dejar todo bien en casa para marcharse a trabajar.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ha vuelto a casa, sin pistas de Grindelwald, sin nada más que la carga de mantener a todos a salvo, desea que la cena este lista no ha comido nada durante el día, por lo cual se dirige a su cocina, puede escuchar una plática lo bastante animada desde el pasillo incluso risas, pero hay una risa que no logra reconocer y le resulta nueva, se asoma un poco por la puerta y ve quien esta riendo es ella, no quiere interrumpir con su demanda para ya cenar, sólo se aleja en silencio, caminando al comedor nuevamente.

Se toma el suficiente tiempo, incluso puede sentir que esta agonizando de hambre, pero no desea interrumpirla, aunque ahora escucha una plática acercarse a él y es cuando lo ven que todos se callan.

 

" Señor Graves no lo esperábamos en casa tan temprano ".

 

Hablá Alda, nunca consiguió que le llamarán Percival, pero al menos habían dejado de llamarlo amo.

" En seguida le servimos señor ".

 

Habló Edmund uno de los elfos domésticos, sabe que si dice algo va intimidar al personal por lo cual se calla y queda en silencio.

 

" ¿ Pueden quedarse ? ".

 

Escucha de Porpentina, sabe que no le esta preguntando a él sino a ellos, quienes la observan raro.

 

" El señor Graves es quien da la ordenes ".

 

Murmura Ilda, ella lo ve y él sólo pide que esto acabe no quiere sentirse manipulado ni presionado.

 

" Pero Ilda, ella es la señora Graves ".

 

Habla Trevor, un ‘ oh ’ se escucha y desde luego observan las manos de ella pero nada, quiere reírse de la gran confusión que causa Trevor en todo el personal pero su seriedad se lo impide.

 

" ¿ Pueden cenar con nosotros, Percival ? ".

 

Ahora usa su nombre formal, tal vez esta más que intimidada por él que sus propios elfos, sabe que asentir es como decir un no para ellos.

 

" Sí, por favor tomen asiento ".

 

Ver una mesa tan llena es raro y más escuchar una conversación de viejas anécdotas en la cocina y ahora puede verla reír de cerca, es cuando siente que no debe sentir arrepentimiento de lo que hizo por mantenerla a salvo.

 

[ ... ]

 

La cena acaba, ahora se encuentra tratando de tocar el piano, no puede ni podrá conciliar el sueño al saber que Grindelwald esta libre en cualquier parte del mundo dispuesto a iniciar una guerra, se detiene ante el tocar aquel piano, lo hace consciente de que alguien más esta ahí con él.

 

" Sé que estas ahí, ¿ no puedes dormir ? ".

 

Pregunta, observando que ella sale de las sombras de la oscuridad, nota que lleva una pijama de él, no le queda y tiene un recordatorio de mandarle a comprar ropa en compañía de un elfo doméstico.

 

" No haz subido a la habitación, te estuve esperando ".

 

Él se levanta de aquel banquillo y se acerca a ella lentamente, pasa un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él, sólo una vez la escuchó gritar durante una pesadilla, él se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando paso, pero sabe que cuando esta ahí con ella nada de aquello sucede.

 

Llegan a la habitación, ciertamente la suelta y deja que vaya a la cama, pero ella no parece querer moverse, cree que aún se esta acostumbrando a esto de estar bien en un lugar donde nada le puede suceder incluso nunca podría vivir un maltrato, pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se vaya.

" ¿ Cuando ? ".

 

Pregunta ella, no logra entender a lo que se refiere, la mira confundido.

 

" ¿ Cuando, qué ? ".

 

Cuestiona, desabrochándose los gemelos de su camisa blanca.

 

" Había chicas más grandes que yo, ellas me dijeron quien me comprará sólo me iba querer por tener ello ".

 

Nota un nerviosismo en ella, ahora comprende todo, al igual que la cierta persistencia de Madame Jean por ella y de algunas otras personas, debía de haberle explicado que nunca se verá obligado a ello desde el principio.

 

" Creeme sólo quiero que estes a salvo y recuperada de todo, cuando te sientas bien podrás marcharte no soy tú dueño ".

Y se dirige al armario para sacar una de sus pijamas color negra, no quiere pensar en todo lo que pudo padecer durante su estancia con Kurz incluso si intento huir, tiene la reputación de ser severo sin importar nada.

 

Quiere descansar cuando antes de su día, por lo cual se dirige al sillón y la ve parada frente a él.

 

" Duerme conmigo por favor, el sillón es lo bastante pequeño para ti ".

 

Niega hacerlo, apenas cree que existe algo de confianza entre ellos para arruinarlo, no quiere hacerlo.

 

" Me es cómodo más el sillón ahora, que descanses ".

 

Quiere huir de la situación, es cuando siente como ella toma su mano izquierda, no quiere hacerle daño, pero sabe que no es una amenaza para él.

 

" Por favor duerme conmigo sólo por esta noche Percival ".

 

La mira, ve en ella aquella mirada de temor, la misma que tenía arriba de aquel escenario, no quiere que pase lo mismo ni que sienta otra vez ese horrible sentimiento.

 

" Esta noche sólo será ".

 

Ella fue la primera en guiarlo en la cama, quedándose con el lugar derecho y él simplemente el lado izquierdo, lo cual le resulta raro no dormir en medio sino compartir con alguien la cama, aún siente como le sigue tomando la mano.

" Mañana te acompañará alguien de confianza para que compres más ropa y lo que gustes ".

Habló sintiendo como ella se apoya en su hombro.

" Gracias iré mañana temprano con Alda ".

Se queda observando el techo, pensando en mañana.

[ ... ]

 

A veces cree que no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en la felicidad de ella, la observa desde su balcón recorrer los jardines de la mansión, ha pasado un mes con ella, sabe que todo va bien con ella y que en cualquier momento ella saldrá de su vida.

Si bien sabe que ella ahora tiene su abrigo favorito, es quien lo usa, no le ha dicho nada, incluso le ha comprado camisas nuevas las cuales usa de vez en cuando, hay cambios en él los cuales le resultan extraños pero parece quererlos y esta cada vez más cerca de Grindelwald quien se ocultó en Austria durante una larga temporada, creé que debe estar ahí, las pistas lo llevan a Europa.

 

Pero ahora sólo se permite volver al trabajo, esperando que nunca suceda otra guerra.

 

[ ... ]

 

Esta revisando todas las pruebas que tiene contra Kurz y establecer si hay algún tipo de conexión entre él y Grindelwald, comparten la misma idea sobre los nomaj, no le sorprendería si Kurz financiara todo de Grindelwald.

 

" Percy mira estas rosas, son encantadoras, ¿ no es así ? ".

 

Le toma un segundo poner toda su atención en ella quien le esta sonriendo, trae en manos aquellas rosas rojas y nota que no se ha quitado su abrigo negro.

 

" Lo son, Tina ".

 

Aprendió que a ella le encantaba que le dijera Tina, así era como la llamaban sus padres.

 

" Ven conmigo, por favor ".

 

Pidió ella, extendiéndole su mano izquierda, le cuesta trabajo tener algún tipo de voluntad con ella, pero accede, es extraño esto, siempre le parece extraño que le tomé la mano durante el día, cuando se la toma todas las noches mientras duermen juntos.

 

Le guía afuera de la casa, sabe a donde se dirigen a la parte trasera donde Tina suele pasar tanto tiempo como le es posible.

 

" Cierra los ojos por favor, sin trampas ni intentos de magia, Percival ".

 

Le advierte Tina, hace lo que le pide, no puede evitar sonreír.

Escucha agua caer, si bien no intenta hacer trampa, pero siente una nueva sensación para él, siente los labios de Tina sobre los suyos, parece quererle besar y lo permite dando acceso a su boca, es un beso lento, pero la timidez de aquel beso se va sincronizando mejor, hasta que ella se separa de él es cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta, que el jardín del cual nunca visitaba, Tina lo había transformado incluso había agregado una fuente, todo ahí es verde y de colores.

 

Aunque desea besarla nuevamente sabe que no es correcto, tal vez fue ella quien quería experimentar algo nuevo recuerda una conversación que tuvo con ella hace unas noches pasadas.

“ ¿ Es cierto que besas a alguien cuando sientes amor ? ”.

 

Las ganas de dormir y el cansancio sentía que se esfumaban de él, si bien aún Tina seguía sosteniendo su mano con la suya, nunca hablado de amor con alguien, sólo sabía por las experiencias que había tenido durante su vida.

 

“ Si los dos se corresponden mutuamente en el amor, comparten besos incluso el resto de sus vidas ”.

 

Respondió, tratando de pensar que era lo más apropiado.

 

“ ¿ Y cómo sabré si estoy enamorada de alguien ? ”.

 

Siente una leve punzada en el corazón, sabe que ella puede enamorarse de quien sea, tiene la vida por delante ella es libre de hacer lo que desee.

 

“ Eso dependerá de ti, tal vez sientas que jamás podrás vivir sin tú nomaj, incluso lo que ustedes llaman sentir mariposas en el estómago ".

 

Comentó, escuchando una leve risa de Tina, quien le estaba acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

 

“ Percival eso es tener hambre no amor ”.

 

Él estuvo de acuerdo con ella aquella noche, ahora la ve, la ha dejado de ver como una niña desde tiempo atrás, pero quien puede ser para ella, cuando no fue lo más correcto.

" No eres un nomaj pero te amo ".

 

Escucha de ella, ve una alegría en sus ojos, él podría sentir la misma alegría y se lo permite, besándola nuevamente.

 

[ ... ]

 

Quiere ir despacio con ella, se esfuerza por hacerlo pero una vez pérdida toda timidez entre ellos, le es imposible no despegarse de ella, le ha prometido todo lo que pueda ofrecerle, la esta abrazando es raro compartir con ella momentos tan íntimos como estos.

Hubiera deseado que así fuera, así lo hubiera querido, pero el desear no basta.

 

Seraphina ha interrumpido enmedio de la noche en su casa, Trevor le avisa de inmediato, apenas puede ponerse los pantalones de la pijama mientras que usa su magia sin varita para recoger su playera la cual se encuentra en el suelo, es demasiado tarde, Seraphina se encuentra en la entrada de la habitación, se interpone frente a la cama, no va permitir que dañe a Tina.

 

" Albernathy tenía razón al decir que siempre olías a un nomaj ".

 

Puede suplicar de rodillas, pero él conoce perfectamente las reglas, sabe que ha roto varias, y que merece la peor de las condenas, y un duelo no le resulta lo más conveniente por la seguridad de Tina.

 

" No la lastimes, no tiene la culpa de nada, todo esto es causa y consecuencia mía, haré lo que me pidas pero no le castigues ".

 

Las palabras fluyen en él de una manera tan natural que jamás hubiera imaginado, si estuviera ante su peor enemigo y este le amenazara con hacerle algo a Tina, ofrecería decir todo a cambio de su bienestar.

 

" Percival Graves, jefe de seguridad mágica se ha visto envuelto con una nomaj, tú conoces perfectamente las reglas de esto, y ahora mismo esto es una debilidad para ti, pero no lo será más, ofrezco dejar a la nomaj sin castigo alguno mientras tú vas en la caza de Grindelwald quien se encuentra en Munich, la decisión esta en tus manos Percival ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Tiene el corazón roto, siente que dentro de él todo esta mal ahora, se encuentra en el muelle despidiéndose de Tina, sabe lo que va pasar en cuanto le suelte ambas manos, ella esta llorando, tiene igual el corazón roto.

 

" No me olvides por favor, trata de recordarme ".

 

Su voz es quebrada, no se permite llorar, no quiere demostrar que le están matando en vida, pero sabe que no tenía opción.

 

" Percival prometeme que me buscarás ".

 

Él no puede prometer nada y eso lo sabe, odia sentirse así tan miserable, porque sabe que una promesa no vale nada en un momento así.

 

" Algún día tú y yo seremos libres, podremos hacer lo que deseemos ".

 

Murmuró, soltando una mano de ella para limpiar las lágrimas que rondaban por sus mejillas.

 

" Visitaremos la India, un lugar desconocido el cual exploraremos libremente juntos, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

 

Él asintió, tratando de sonreír nostálgico ante el recuerdo, que tonta era la idea de jugar con un mapa y señalar a ciegas un lugar desconocido.

 

" Recuerda todo, mi nombre es Percival Graves, serví durante la primera guerra mundial, fui un héroe de guerra, trabajé en MACUSA como director de seguridad mágica, proveniente de una familia pura sangre, y que estará siempre enamorado de ti ".

 

La besa por última vez, desliza sus manos de las suyas y es cuando empieza una llovizna, desea haber tenido más tiempo, pero sabe que ahora es inexistente en la vida de ella, la ve marcharse con su abrigo de lana negro y una maleta, tiene el corazón más que roto, sabe que esto se debe gracias a un Thunderbird, puede que su patronus lo sea pero ahora se siente tan miserable.

 

" Hiciste lo correcto Graves ".

 

Es Phina quien posa una mano en su hombro, como si fuera algún tipo de aprobación, desea que ella le recuerde cuando vea los bolsillos del abrigo.

 

" Debo de estar en Europa ".

 

La ha perdido de vista y puede jurar que para siempre la ha perdido, nunca aprendió nada de su padre, quien siempre le repetía que podía perderlo todo.

Si alguna vez vuelve a cruzarse con ella le contará todo pero si ve en ella la felicidad que con él tuvo la dejará ir para siempre, porque tiene el corazón destrozado y jamás podrá olvidarla pero ella le ha olvidado y tiene una nueva oportunidad para continuar sin él, al fin ella es libre como debió de ser todo desde un principio.


	21. Ver

Va caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Brooklyn, cuando distingue a un hombre sentado en los escalones afuera de una casa, aparenta ser atractivo, viste de traje negro bastante formal, piensa que se le ha olvidado las llaves, al ver tal aflicción en el rostro de él, simplemente lo observa y él lo hace, pero vuelve su vista al camino. 

 

" Hey, ¿ tú puedes verme ? ".

 

Escucha detrás de ella, para su caminata y voltea, ahí esta aquel hombre de pie, el cual le resulta demasiado atractivo, pero no se deja engañar, si él le ha preguntado ello es debido a su habilidad, odia tenerla porque sabe que nunca nadie le creería incluso en su familia no era tomada para nada en serio.

" No, no te puedo ver ".

 

Y siguió con su camino, trata de apresurarse y escucha detrás de ella unos pasos apresurados, sabe que es él, odia cuando se adhieren a ella, tiene una idea perderle adelante en el subterráneo, es algo sencillo, siempre lo pone en práctica.

 

[ ... ]

Ha tomado el subterraneo y por unos instantes se siente aliviada, mientras se apoya en el poste, pero observa de su lado izquierdo alguien vestido de negro.

 

" Bien, no puedes verme pero si escucharme, así que voy a empezar a contarte mi triste y patética historia ".

 

Escucha de él, no sabe a que parte va, es más simplemente abordo para perderle pero al parecer fue imposible.

" No quiero escuchar tú historia ".

 

Habla sin pensarlo, pero ve que hay cuatro personas abordo las cuales le observan raro, se siente apenada y empieza a caminar al fondo del vagón, ve que gran parte de ahí están desocupados los asientos, toma asiento y nota como él también toma asiento de una forma bastante elegante.

 

" ¿ Te han dicho qué te ves bastante patética hablándole a la nada ? ".

 

Y este fantasma para ella le es bastante insolente, se siente ofendida, pero se concentra en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo, y saca su ipod al igual que los audífonos blancos.

" Yo tenía uno de estos en color negro, ¿ sabes ? ".

 

Le ignora, y se dispone a colocarse los audífonos al igual que reproduce su lista, la cual empieza con George Michael.

" ¿ Enserio Careless Whisper ? ".

Aún lo escucha, sabe que subirle traerá graves consecuencias a su audición pero que más da, lo considera ya un insolente y él se va aburrir de ella, así que podrá librarse es sencillo.

" Bah, ¡ estoy muerto y ahora ignorado, excelente ! ".

 

Quiere reírse, pero sabe que si lo hace él se dará cuenta que aún lo puede escuchar, por lo cual se enfoca en cantar en voz baja.

 

" La voz de Bon Jovi es celestial a comparación de la tuya ".

 

Tal vez parece alguien educado pero con ella es insolente, por lo cual desea enfocarse en la voz de George Michael con todo su ser, pero lo ve imposible al sentir como su auricular derecho resbalaba de su oído.

 

" Bien ahora sí puedes escucharme, mi nombre es Percival, Percival Graves es un gusto conocerte, es raro esto hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo, estoy seguro que eres como el niño de esa película, cuando dice ‘ veo gente muerta ’, a tú versión puedes escucharme ".

 

Ve la mano extendida de él justo al frente de ella, aceptaría estrechar su mano, pero sabe que si alguien la observa pensarán que ha perdido el buen juicio.

 

" La película se llama el sexto sentido, y si puedo verte ".

 

Murmura en voz baja asegurándose que nadie le observe ni la escuche, pero si bien los pocos pasajeros que están dentro del vagón están más atentos a sus celulares.

" Vaya, también eres un ratón de cine al parecer ".

 

Esta seguro que fue una persona tan odiosa para estar ya muerto, y no quiere imaginar como era su personalidad cuando vivía.

" Y tú un muerto que no puede dejarme en paz ".

 

Lo observa, nota una sonrisa en sus labios, como si le diera la razón de ello, pero esta en lo cierto.

 

" ¡ Correcto !, y aquí viene mi historia, ponte cómoda ".

Lo observa y esta completamente desanimada ante el panorama que le espera con él, además que se ha olvidado de su nombre.

 

" Espera, ¿ cómo dijiste que te llamabas ? ".

Y él es ahora quien parece indignado, podría reírse de su expresión, sus labios y cejas fruncidos, esto podría ser algo sin precedentes, ahora si lamenta que este muerto.

 

" Percival, mi nombre es Percival y te voy a contar mi historia de como acabe muerto y aquí contigo, bien era un exitoso cirujano general, salvaba vidas más que cualquier otro cirujano de New York y no es por alardear pero tenía manos mágicas, hasta que lo común de la vida llegó por mi, iba para la casa de mis padres y bueno un estúpido conductor ebrio en pleno año nuevo se fue contra mi carril, intente hacer algo, pero fue imposible, tardaron horas en sacarme de mi maldito auto deportivo, era un lamborghini y quedó destrozado conmigo adentro, pero no fallecí en el accidente, sino en el hospital del cual yo era jefe de cirugía general, bien pude haber tenido una oportunidad pero maldición no fueron rápidos ni astutos por más que les gritaba, no fueron capaces de parar la hemorragia interna, la cual fue a causa de una arteria, pero no entraré en detalles, el ebrio vivió pero fue así como ahora estoy aquí ".

 

No era tan trágica su historia, pero él parece estaba observándola demás, tal vez busca alguna emoción en ella.

 

" ¿ Qué no vas a llorar ?, ¿ no es tan triste mi historia ?, ¿ acaso no tienes sentimientos ? ".

 

Sus cuestionamientos en verdad le causan gracia alguna, sólo ver sus expresiones tan diversas.

 

" No es trágica tú historia, es más no causo emoción alguna en mi, pero vamos a lo que te trae aquí, ¿ en qué quieres que te ayude ? ".

 

Si alguien venía en su búsqueda era para ello, y la ayuda casi consistía en mandarle mensajes a sus seres más queridos.

 

" Bien, me gustaría que buscarás a mis padres en el siguiente mes, se llaman Hannah y Otto Graves, hasta entonces te diré lo que quiero decirles y te acompañaré ".

 

Eso le parecía una sentencia, más que una sentencia empieza a odiar la idea de aquello y de inmediato esta dispuesta a iniciar una discusión sin remedio alguno.

" ¡ Estas loco !, ¡ ¿ Porque no puedo buscarlos ahora mismo ? ! ".

 

Cuestiona en voz alta y parándose de su asiento, para encararlo, Percival tiene sus manos en sus rodillas, la ve como si fuera un inocente pero no tiene nada de inocente.

" Simplemente no y quien se ve como una lunática eres tú gritandome, asustas a todas estas pobres almas con tus gritos ".

 

Aquel vagón para en una estación, esta concentrada en él, pero sólo quiere salir de ahí y lo hace sin importar si le sigue o no, y espera que no lo haga.

[ ... ]

 

Lo ha escuchado chiflar durante todo el camino cree que va enloquecer, entra en el departamento y escucha los pasos de él pisar la suela de madera.

 

" Lindo departamento, me gusta el estilo demasiado clásico me haces sentir como si estuviera en la casa de mis padres, me puedo acostumbrar a esto ".

 

Se siente tan abrumada, lo observa esta en la sala observando todo, teme que algo toque.

 

" Mi hermana vive aquí y es mejor que no toques nada ".

 

Él la esta observando, pero si bien huye de él metiéndose a la cocina, lo va tener todo un mes con ella, puede enloquecer sólo en cuestión de horas.

 

" Vaya, ¿ tienes novio ? ".

 

Lo considera una pregunta bastante tonta y demasiado inapropiada, ¿ quién se cree ?, todos deberían de temerle a los muertos.

 

" Oh ya, ¿ por eso no volviste a bailar ? ".

No le ha respondido nada y al parecer Percival cree saber toda su vida, piensa en la posibilidad de ir a una iglesia mañana temprano por un poco de agua bendita, pero algo dentro de ella sabe que no va funcionar con él.

 

" No te culpó, yo no baile durante años con nadie y sigo sin hacerlo, gracias a Dios mis padres pusieron un moño negro, tú hermana la rubia de la foto no es bonita, tú lo eres ".

 

Y ella lo enfrenta, tiene una taza entre manos podría lanzársela pero teme lo que pueda suceder nunca ha hecho algo así es más nunca se ha atrevido a tocar un fantasma teme desaparecer como ellos, pero ahora Percival parece intentar coquetear con ella.

 

" Tú estas muerto, y lo que sea que quieras conseguir lo harás dentro de un mes ".

 

Lo ve sonreír, decide enfocarse en servirse un poco de café que Queenie ha dejado en la cafetera, toma un poco, esta frío y vuelve a escuchar los pasos por la suela.

 

" ¡ Puedes estarte quieto por unos minutos Percival ! ".

 

Y ahora esta más que dispuesta en lanzarle el líquido frío del café a Percival y hacerlo callar de una vez por todas.

 

" ¿ Quién es Percival, querida ? ".

 

Pregunta su hermana quien trae unas bolsas, al parecer alguien fue a gastar su sueldo en ropa y demás cosas, no quiere iniciar una discusión.

 

" Yo no dije nada, fuiste tú, por cierto ahora viendo más de cerca a tú hermana, tengo razón tú eres hermosa ".

 

Pero se ve distraída ante su hermana Queenie quien esta llamando su atención, agitandole una bolsa de color rosa frente a ella.

 

" Bueno querida, te traje esto lo vi y pensé en ti en seguida, abrelo ".

 

Acepta la bolsa pero no quiere ver el contenido sabe que en cuanto lo abra, su hermana va insistir en que se lo pruebe y Percival esta justo ahí, no podrá decirle nada, así que sin emoción alguna abre aquella bolsa y saca de ella, un camisón como los que acostumbra a usar su hermana para dormir, pero sólo con la clara diferencia de que era en color gris.

 

" Es perfecto para ti, además que estoy segura que le va gustar a Percival, nunca me hablaste de él, ¿ donde le conociste ? ".

 

Nota a Percival demasiado sonriente y ella quiere huir de ahí simplemente.

" Me agrada tú hermana, y no me agrada me encanta, dale las gracias de mi parte ".

 

Lo escucha y guarda rápidamente aquel camisón dentro de la bolsa, no piensa sonrojarse ni sentirse nerviosa por los cumplidos de un muerto.

 

" En la calle, es un amigo al que me encuentro ayudando ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Sabe que esta con ella en la habitación y no piensa cambiarse frente a él, trata de buscarlo con la mirada y lo ve sentado en la silla de su tocador, observándola.

 

" Date la vuelta, no pienso cambiarme frente a ti mira a otro lado ".

 

Habla, mientras sostiene las dos piezas de su pijama, escucha un leve suspiro por parte de él.

 

" Sabes odio estar muerto, pero esta bien si quieres que vea a otro lado lo haré ".

 

Lo ve darse la vuelta, ahora si tiene un poco de la privacidad que desea, puede cambiarse tranquilamente, hasta que escucha un leve ‘ wow ’, ella es ahora quien lo ve, la ha estado espiando a través del espejo.

Ahora si no puede evitarle lanzarle su blusa, nota como el la atrapa y simplemente algo dentro de ella, la deja en shock.

 

" ¿ Puedes atrapar cosas ? ".

 

Él sacude su blusa, vaya se esta burlando de ella, al menos tiene la certeza que puede lanzarle lo que sea.

 

" Oh cariño, hay demasiadas cosas que puedo hacer menos el que alguien más me vea o escuche, entendí el porque de todo lo paranormal y mira que muerto tuve que entenderlo ".

Incluso tiene sentido del sarcasmo en la situación que se encuentra.

 

" Bien lo entiendo pero es hora que te vayas de mi habitación ".

 

Él la mira algo desconcertado, pero deja su blusa en aquella silla y se acerca a la puerta al parecer esta apunto de irse.

" Tú eres quien me manda dormir afuera, pero buenas noches ".

 

 

[ ... ]

Esta claro no lo soporta, cuenta los días y faltan veintidos días, le es una eternidad en el trabajo lo tiene que soportar mientras edita columnas para las revistas, y si nadie se acerca a ella porque desde luego Percival ahuyenta a todos.

 

Y ahora sólo quiere desayunar tranquilamente aquel hot dog y Percival esta hablando, si sobre la tarta de manzana que la abuela le preparaba todos los sábados, escucha dos veces la misma anecdota todos los lunes.

 

" Oh era tan celestial la tarta de manzana de mi abuela que puedo jurarte que desearía un trozo de aquella tarta ".

 

Ella no sea un pedazo de tarta sino descansar unas horas de Percival, están sentados en un banquillo de central park.

Si bien a aprendido demasiadas cosas de Percival durante estos días, incluso sabe más de lo que ella sabe de si misma, pero si bien acabado su almuerzo y ahora se dispone a marcharse, cuando siente que Percival la detiene.

 

" Espera, cariño tienes un poco de mostaza en el labio ".

Siente como los dedos de la mano izquierda de Percival, retiran la mostaza de su labio inferior.

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

 

Pregunta ella retirándose rápidamente del banquillo, no lo espera porque sabe que siempre irá detrás de ella.

 

" Nada fuera de lo normal, además no quiero que alguien te juzgue por tener mostaza, ¿ te conté la vez que deje un sapo en el escritorio de mi maestra ? ".

A este pasó podría escribir columnas sobre Percival o mucho mejor aún escribir una anécdota sobre esto.

 

[ ... ]

 

Lo odia, jura que lo odia, es una tortura para ella incluso para sus oídos, sólo ella puede escucharlo, desde que se enteró por accidente de que odia la canción ‘ Barbie Girl ’, él la despierta todos los días cantándole, sabe que algo debe de querer es demasiado persistente.

Esta acostado a su lado, odia los coros, odia que sepa toda la canción, no puede más, lleva una semana pasando por este tormento, prefiere escuchar anécdotas repetidas pero no esto, odia la parte de vida fantástica, quiere descansar en pleno sábado no siendo torturada así.

 

" ¡ ¿ Qué quieres de mí ? ! ".

 

Se ha rendido, esto ha llegado a sus límites, puede soportar que él este al otro lado de la cortina mientras se ducha, incluso puede soportar que él canté todas las canciones de U2, pero esto no.

 

" Sonará raro, en verdad lo será, podría ser algo como Ghost, si algo así, pero lo preguntaré y sólo pido una oportunidad a lo que pido, ¿ te parece ? ".

 

Quiere meditarlo, en verdad quiere hacerlo pero lo ve en la mirada de Percival, sabe que si se niega a lo que él quiera que le de una oportunidad la va seguir torturando, de eso esta segura.

 

" Bien, esperó que no sea asaltar un centro comercial o espantar alguien, demasiado tengo con que estes muerto y en mi casa ".

 

Además considera una suerte que Queenie no este en casa, debe de agradecerle a Jacob un poco de tiempo libre, así por lo menos puede discutir amablemente con Percival.

 

" Quiero tener una cita contigo, lo sé es una locura, estoy muerto, tú estas viva, pero tienes un don puedes verme y escucharme, así que nada podemos perder o ¿ si ? ".

Bien eso es suficiente para ella, nunca nadie le pidió algo semejante si todos los que acercaban a ella eran para cosas pequeñas pero no para algo tan semejante, incluso ningún hombre vivo jamás le había preguntado algo así.

 

" No me mires así Goldstein, sé que crees que debo de estar algo cuerdo, pero oh vamos nunca conocí alguien como tú mientras estaba vivo y odio estar muerto pero te conocí en este plano, es enserio lo de querer una cita contigo, juró que si soy una de tus peores citas, seremos tan amigos como siempre ".

 

Y a veces piensa que él ni cree que pueda estar muerto, lo observa, él esta a su lado observándola fijamente, esta apoyado sobre su codo, usa lo de siempre, esta vez no tiene su abrigo negro, solamente trae una camisa blanca y el chaleco color gris, viste tan formal, que a veces teme que sólo sea algo de lo que pudo ser real.

" ¿ Es un sí o sí ? ".

 

Eso la distrae por completo, ve que esta de buenas, es algo bueno, no siempre lo ve de malas, sólo las veces que discuten por la quiniela de los partidos de futbol americano, y es que él es un fan empedernido de los Patriotas, tal vez tiene razón que puede perder, nunca nadie lo sabrá, todo esta cubierto.

 

" Es un sí, pero quedas advertido en que podré ser tú peor cita de toda tú existencia ".

 

Él parece alegré con su respuesta, lo nota en su mirada, aunque se da cuenta que esta apuntó de irse.

 

" Bien nos vemos a las siete, tú debes de hacer cosas de mujeres y yo debo de hacer cosas de cosas ".

 

No puede creer que Percival Graves este nervioso, él siempre le cuenta que nunca ha sentido nervios de nada incluso cuando estaba en el quirófano realizando algún procedimiento no tenía ni miedo ni nervios, nada de nada y ahora lo veía nervioso, marchándose lentamente, iba a tener una cita.

 

[ .... ]

 

Sabe que no puede ir a un restaurante, porque nadie sabrá que alguien esta sentado al otro lado de la mesa que sólo ella puede ver y escuchar, incluso la podrían tomar como una loca pero no culparía a nadie.

 

Pero si bien se ha esforzado por esto, ha pedido sushi, y se encuentra con Percival quien se presentó puntual a la cita.

 

" Te va de maravilla usar vestido, oh ahora envidio no estar vivo para poder llevarte a cenar comida verdadera ".

 

Escucha de Percival, quien la esta observando fijamente, sabe que nunca fue de tener relaciones y que nunca estuvo nada cerca de hacer algo formal y tampoco jamás presentó alguien formal, incluso le ha dicho que se había encontrado demasiado casado con el trabajo y que ella se hubiera sentido demasiado celosa de su trabajo.

 

" Quien te puede entender Percival ".

 

Murmura, mientras toca un rollo, él la esta observando, es raro todas las citas en las cuales ha estado presente, todos observan la comida nunca a la pareja.

 

" Tú me entiendes, y si no lo haces intentas hacerlo en verdad lo agradezco ".

 

Es realmente más que raro, si tiene razón a veces le es tan raro que nunca podría entenderlo con sus gustos, hay días que le canta durante las mañanas canciones de Prince, pero se jacta de nunca verlo.

 

" Y tú eres quien sigue aquí, apuesto que es la peor cita que jamás haz tenido tanto que deseas cruzar hacia la luz ".

 

Comenta, notando una sonrisa en Percival quien niega rotundamente.

 

" Claro que no, además nunca vi alguna luz, todo eso es mentira y si vi alguna luz fueron las del auto de aquel ebrio y la lámpara para saber si tenía dilatación en mis pupilas ".

Siguen platicando, algunas cosas tan triviales que provocan que todo esto se sienta raro.

Pero luego de un par de horas o tal vez más nota como él se para de su lugar, para dirigirse a la sala, si bien ella lo sigue, odia que pueda manipular cualquier aparato electrónico incluso le hace bromas pesadas de apagarle la luz o encenderla en medio de la noche para así una de dos conseguir platicar con ella o discutir.

Y es increíble que empiece a escuchar una canción que suele ser la primera en cantar Percival todas las mañanas.

 

" ¿ Aceptas bailar conmigo ? ".

 

Él le esta extendiendo una mano, se siente ahora nerviosa, es raro.

 

" No bailó tan mal si es lo que te asusta ".

 

Acepta su invitación, es una especie de descarga eléctrica para ella, podría jurar que se siente real, ella desliza sus manos hasta apoyarse en los hombros de Percival y así bailar juntos.

 

" Podrías hacer de esto un top para subir en youtube ".

 

Comenta Percival, odia que a veces consiga hacerla reír, pero odia más pensar que nunca pudo conocerlo mientras vivía.

 

" Prince era un verdadero maestro en sus canciones, pero me hubiera demandando si te cantaba alguna ".

 

Si bien le es incorregible, pero es un buen hombre demasiado para que ambos se conocieran en circunstancias así.

 

" El viejo Joel, se va poner furioso al saber que tuve una cita contigo, odia verme contigo ".

Y ahora conoce la razón por la cual no ve a Joel, quien era el intendente del edificio, puede notar que Percival esta demasiado feliz.

 

" Apuesto que todos van a querer morirse otra vez cuando sepan de esto si es que no lo saben ya ".

 

Se apoya en su pecho, se siente real, su don lo hace ver así, le contó a Percival su historia, que esto lo heredo por parte de su familia paterna en si gracias a su abuelo.

 

" Eres malvado Percival ".

 

Ahora siente que han dejado de bailar, no es la peor cita incluso cree que es una de las mejores citas que ha tenido.

" Oh cariño, sólo cuido lo mío ".

 

Sabe que suele ser demasiado territorial por todas las historias que le contó, incluso que no solía compartir con nadie algo, a no ser que fueran sus padres o alguien verdaderamente bueno para hacerlo.

 

" No soy nada tuyo Percival, eres sólo una cita, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

Nota como él se va separando de ella, y si se enfoca tanto en él que es ella quien da el primer pasó, lo besa, puede sentir que es algo real, y no quiere que terminé aquello, piensa en lo que pudieron tener.

 

[ ... ]

Despierta gracias al tocadiscos que Percival pone todas las mañanas al parecer esta hoy filósofo, esta sonando John Lennon.

" Buenos días cariño ".

 

Escucha a Percival, siente como su peso cae en aquella cama y la abraza, puede acostumbrarse a esto.

" ¿ Estas de buen humor ? ".

 

Pregunta, a veces suelen discutir demasiado temprano en el baño por las elecciones de música que hace, y agradece que Queenie nunca escucha sus discusiones.

" Oh sí, tengo una cita en dos horas con una chica demasiado bonita y atractiva, ¿ porqué no debería estar de buen humor ? ".

 

Se acomoda para verlo, odia que en las mañanas Percival se vea mejor que ella, siempre se ve demasiado bien.

 

" ¿ Eras así con todas ? ".

Nota una sonrisa en los labios de Percival, aunque no puede evitar pasar una mano por la mejilla izquierda de Percival.

" No, sólo contigo y es raro saber que tengo un lado romántico incluso soy capaz de perderme el súper bowl por tener una cita contigo ".

Sabe que aquella confesión es demasiado, Percival nunca se perdió ningún partido, aunque siempre terminaba haciendo apuestas absurdas con sus colegas las cuales la mayoría nunca cumplió al verse salvado por el marcador.

 

" Eso si sería raro de ver en Percival ".

 

Pero es cuando su momento agradable se ve interrumpido por unos pasos apresurados sabe que es Queenie.

 

" Querida, es demasiado temprano para comenzar con música, por cierto podrías acompañarme hacer unas compras ".

 

Percival esta observando a su hermana mientras le saluda, esto le causa gracia, quiere darle un golpe pero se vería tan tonto hacerlo.

" Buenos días cuñada, tenemos una cita pero si las compras consisten en cierta prenda, podemos ir juntos, escuche que en cierta calle puedes conseguir cosas demasiado... ".

Lo interrumpe Queenie, quien parece estar igual de buenas.

" Y tal vez puedas invitar a tú amigo Percival para comer con él y así conocerlo ".

Bueno eso le era gracioso, si tan sólo Queenie tuviera el mismo don que ella es probable que hubiera sacado a Percival de su habitación a base de escobazos.

" Me agrada mi cuñada, pero tenemos una cita ".

Percival ya tenía una cita con ella.

" ¿ Qué clase de compras haremos ? ".

No puede cancelarle a ninguno de los dos nada, debe de tener una idea para tenerlos juntos.

" Oh bueno pensaba en comprar unos vestidos y claro si tú quieres podemos ir a comprar libros, discos, lo que quieras ".

 

Sabe que Percival la esta observando, y escucha un suspiró por su parte.

 

" Bien ya entendí la indirecta, debemos de llevar a Queenie con nosotros a nuestra cita fantasmal, me parece bien pero lo vas a compensar ".

 

 

[ ... ]

 

Las citas entre ellos mejoran, se ha permitido tener citas con Percival, incluso puede sentir como la esta abrazando, nadie sabe sobre esto porque si lo dijera todos pensarían que han enloquecido, pero es ya el mes, lapso que le pidió Percival para poder hablar con sus padres.

Aunque ahora se encuentra afuera de la casa de los padres de Percival, le da temor tocar aquel timbre pero si bien él es quien se adelanta a ella ante todo.

Sus padres la reciben algo curiosa de ella, pero Percival la apoya en todo momento, le ha dicho a los padres de Percival que es una amiga de él pero este la interrumpe diciendo que son novios en planos diferentes.

 

" ¿ Así que conociste a nuestro hijo ? ".

 

Preguntó Otto, le da algo de temor, ver una persona tan seria y reservada, Percival no es igual a Otto es la primera diferencia que hace.

 

" Si, de hecho hace poco ".

 

Responde, tratando de sostener aquella taza de té la cual sostiene entre sus manos, odia que Percival jamás le mencionara que venía de una familia acomodada.

 

" Eso es imposible señorita Goldstein, nuestro hijo falleció hace dos años ".

Sabe que ahora viene lo difícil, ella conoce la historia de como falleció, pero prometió ayudarlo.

 

" Lo sé, pero él tiene un mensaje para ustedes ".

 

Lo había dicho y era hora de actuar.

 

" ¿ Acaso eres una especie de vidente ? ".

Habló Hannah, si esto sería bastante difícil.

 

" No, es un don puedo verlos y escucharlos, Percival, él me encontró me ha contado todo, el pay de manzana de la abuela, su estancia en el internado, que odiaba comer verduras, él sólo quiere decirles algo ".

 

Siente como Percival esta a su lado, lo observa esta de cuclillas.

 

" Cariño es mejor que empecemos ahora, diles que siempre fueron unos excelentes padres, que lamentó haber sido un niño problema incluso cuando me caí del árbol por no hacerle caso a la niñera ".

 

Le hablaba Percival, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo último, había tenido la mano derecha completamente enyesada gracias a ello tuvo que aprender a escribir con la mano izquierda.

 

" Quiere que sepa que fueron unos excelentes padres, que lamenta haberles dado problemas cuando era un niño incluso el no haber obedecido a su niñera de que no trepará aquel árbol ".

 

Todas las noches comparten anecdotas sobre ellos, algunas veces tiene que cubrirse con una almohada para no despertar a Queenie, mientras Percival se ríe de ella.

 

" Que ahora estoy bien y soy feliz realmente ahora, pero en especial que tú hubieras sido la chica que hubiera querido presentarles si viviera ".

 

Ella lo observa, no lo hace justo, puede discutir con él y ahora no importaría parecer que ha perdido el juicio.

 

" Hey no me veas así, sólo dilo cariño, no me iré a ninguna parte ".

 

Siente como él acaricia su mano izquierda, levemente, dándole el valor de hacerlo.

 

" Quiere hacerles saber que se encuentra bien, que es feliz más de lo que fue antes pero sobre todo que hubiera estado feliz de presentarme con ustedes si tan sólo viviera ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Fue algo difícil ver a los padres de Percival venirse abajo, pero ahora se encuentra con Percival, tiene un cierto temor que ahora se vaya, cumplió su palabra.

 

" ¿ Cuando te irás ? ".

 

Pregunta, sabe que lo extrañara todo de él incluso las discusiones.

 

" Cuando estemos listos, no pienso marcharme a ninguna parte, lo de nosotros es tan bueno para dejarte ir, lamentó ser ahora tú problema ".

 

Él no va dejarla ir, tampoco ella lo hará con él.


	22. Caminar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de Libre

Oh todo para él se siente perdido y desolado, ve a su alrededor lo mismo que ha visto durante estos últimos tres años miseria, dolor y sufrimiento, Grindelwald nunca fue un verdadero enemigo, sino los nomaj quienes envenenados ante ser superiores cometieron los peores crímenes, no pudo hacer nada, ha visto lo peor de la humanidad lo imaginable actos que jamás pensó en ver, se siente destrozado, no puede hablar porque no tiene palabras para ello, tiene evidencia pero lo material no es lo que importa, lo han catalogado como algo inservible, todos han perdido la atención en él, sabe que consiguieron todo de él, que asesinará sin piedad como ellos, pero ha quedado en silencio, es un asesino como todos ellos, no hizo ningún tipo de justicia buscó vengar, al final todos consiguieron lo único que querían de él.

Tiene pesadillas, ninguna poción le ayuda, han experimentado con él como lo hicieron ellos, pasa horas en agua helada y cuando ven que no es suficiente le agregan hielos, a nadie le importa las cicatrices que ya tiene, ni su aspecto descuidado mucho menos la mirada pérdida y vacía que tiene.

 

Llora en silencio cuando recuerda alguna vez lo único bueno que pudo tener en la vida, se lamenta no haber luchado, se lamenta tantas cosas a las cuales sabe que se condenó sólo por miedo.

A veces piensa en todas aquellas personas inocentes que pudo salvar de destinos fatales, pero nunca fue bueno y se tortura tal como lo hacen ellos, nada para él tiene sentido, nunca volvió a saber nada de Tina durante aquellos tres años, intentó buscarla pero cuando veía la persona en quien se había convertido, volvía a ser peor, era algo que no podía evitar.

 

Observa su alrededor, postrado en aquella silla de ruedas, sintiéndose tan mal como le es posible.

 

Cuando cierra los ojos, siente que esta con ella, que esta delineando sus cicatrices de sus antebrazos o le esta acariciando las mejillas, incluso puede escuchar que le llama a despertarse, y siempre lo hacía para encontrarse con la realidad que estaba en peligro o tenía que matar para continuar en la guerra.

 

Pero otras veces, él despierta en su casa y puede ver a Tina en el balcón, siempre se acerca a ella y ve lo mismo que siempre vio durante la guerra, cuerpos sin vida yaciendo unos sobre otros, incontables y terminaba despertando.

 

Y sabe que no puede hacer nada cuando sueña que ambos se encuentran a la orilla de una fosa y ella le culpa de esto, de la muerte de millones de inocentes, para él eso es lo peor.

 

No ha dicho palabra alguna en meses, porque no puede sentirse capaz de decir algo ante lo que vio e hizo, sobrevivir para él es su peor castigo.

 

Ya no logra reconocerse ante un espejo, y contempla sus opciones para el final....

 

Si alguna vez supo algo de Tina, fue una carta que recibió de Seraphina informándole que ella había fallecido durante un bombardeo en Londres.

 

Él nunca creyó, pero nunca saber de ella fue el principio de un final, no quiere sufrir más de lo que sufrió al enterarse de ello y no más de los sufrimientos que provocó con su irá a los culpables.

 

Hizo cosas terribles, desquitó su irá con familias enteras de los culpables, no dejó nada, sólo marcas a su pasó, todos le tuvieron miedo, un miedo que jamás se había visto en todo el mundo y por él cual era torturado.

 

Escucha pasos y siente la brisa de siempre, no conoce más vida que esto.

 

" ¿ Percival ? ".

 

Alguien lo llama, pero ciertamente no quiere saber de nadie, siente una mano cálida apoyarse en su hombro derecho, ve a una mujer no ve más a quien conoció, pero sigue siendo ella, sabe que la esta destrozando al verla, porque ambos saben que no es más la persona de quien se enamoró alguna vez.

 

" Señora Graves, su marido no esta sano mentalmente le recomendamos mantener distancia ".

 

No puede mantenerle la mirada, simplemente la baja para ver sus muñecas las cuales tienen brazaletes, temen que haga lo mismo que les hizo a sus enemigos.

Ellos se aprovecharon de él, pero no de lo que sabe y es lo que más desean todos.

" Dejenme a solas con él ".

 

Escucha de ella, al igual que los pasos alejarse, siente como ella se pone frente a él y se arrodilla, recuerda a toda la gente que hizo arrodillarse frente a él, sin importar género ni edad, no perdonó a nadie, fue el peor.

 

" Percival, mirame cariño, estoy aquí ".

 

Ahora su voz es quebrada, debe de saber todo lo que hizo, le suplica para verla, cuando decenas de personas le suplicaron piedad y perdón para sus familiares, pero nunca hubo piedad ni tan siquiera misericordia.

" Recuerda todo lo que tuvimos, lo que tenemos ahora ".

Ahora no tiene nada, odia a quienes envenenaron su alma, sus crímenes no tienen alguna estadística o un fin, pero la culpa le es inmensa.

 

" No te des por vencido Percival, yo te cuidaré, estas a salvo ahora conmigo ".

 

Si tan sólo ella viera el panorama de su vida que tiene, sabe que acabaría con él sin importar lo que tuvieron en el pasado, sin importar si ella logró recordarle.

 

[ ... ]

 

Se ha dejado morir durante un largo tiempo, que puede estar en el final del viaje, lo ve en la mirada de ella quien esta llorando, mientras lo baña en aquella Tina, no puede decir nada.

Ve las lágrimas de ella recorrer sus mejillas para después caer en el agua de la tina y así mezclarse, esta condenado a la vida miserable, de la cual no condenó a los que hicieron tantos daños sólo les dio la alternativa sencilla.

" Todos te extrañan en casa ".

 

Repite en su mente la carta, repite letra por letra, recuerda haber estado en Polonia, liberando campos, recuerda lo que hizo después de leer aquel párrafo....

 

‘ Lamentamos informarle señor Graves, el deceso de su esposa Porpentina Goldstein, sucedió durante el segundo bombardeo en Londres siendo provocado por los alemanes, fue encontrada sin vida en un refugio... ’.

 

Hasta entonces los rusos eran conocidos por ser los peores, pero fue él quien rebaso cualquier nivel aquella noche, recuerda lo que pasó, haber llegado a donde se encontraban los prisioneros alemanes y hacerlos sufrir hasta que dejó de escuchar el último grito fue cuando tomo consciencia de lo que hizo, Seraphina le vio incluso otros ministros, pero nadie le dijo nada.

" Vi tú carta y el anillo de compromiso, regresé a casa pero ya no estabas ".

 

Y quiere decirle algo pero le es imposible, no quiere verla, ya no es aquel hombre de antes, sólo ha quedado lo peor de él.

 

" Te extrañamos, demasiado Percival, un amigo tuyo el señor Dumbledore me dijo donde encontrarte ".

 

Incluso a Dumbledore le había causado miedo, él se enteró de todo lo que hizo, fue el único que pudo decirle la verdad de su dolor.

 

‘ Eres quien va terminar con las manos llenas de sangre mientras ellos estarán tranquilos de saber tú dolor, y date cuenta que tú no te estas lastimando sino la memoria de ella ’.

Ella se da cuenta que esta llorando, tiene tantas culpas, que ya no es libre, esta encadenado a esto.

 

" No voy a dejarte, estaremos bien ".

 

Tina le esta abrazando, pero le es imposible no dejar de recordar lo que hizo, los gritos de los nomaj como de magos, las súplicas y el miedo que reflejaban al saber que serían los siguientes en dejar de existir.

[ ... ]

 

Sabe que no hay mejoras en él, se esta dejando morir y ve en ella aquella mirada de temor que vio cuando le conoció, no puede decirle unas palabras de consuelo no puede exigirle que le dejé.

 

" Estoy aquí Percival ".

 

Escucha de ella, mientras le acaricia el cabello, pero la verdad es que jamás estará ahí.

 

" ¿ Qué te paso ? ".

 

No sabe si es una pregunta directa para él, aunque tal vez sea ella, sabe lo que hizo, lo último, nunca lo olvidará, aquello nadie lo olvidará, todos presenciaron aquello, Albus quiso detenerlo, pero lo impidieron...

Había llegado a un campo de prisioneros, recuerda el olor a carne quemada que se respiraba por todo el lugar, puede escuchar gemidos afligidos por hambre y frío, es cuando ve a una niña en el fango de la tierra, ve que mueve su mano derecha, no duda en ayudarle, se quita su abrigo gris y se lo da a ella, ve en lo que ellos convirtieron a esta mujer quien apenas tiene fuerzas y no puede dejar de pensar en Tina, lo que pudieron tener juntos si aún viviera.

Avanza entre los vivos que se debaten entre el continuar o dejarse ir para siempre, trae su varita en mano, es cuando ve a los alemanes reunidos, siendo custodiados, Albus esta hablando con Seraphina, no le da importancia.

 

Alza su varita y empieza con ellos, no importa lo que hicieron aceptaron ser parte de esto, ha perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando ve el último cuerpo caer a sus pies, observa debajo de él, entre sus zapatos la sangre ha empezado a recorrer, ve sus manos y observa a su alrededor, los aurores le observan, pero nadie dice algo, Albus es quien hace la única diferencia.

Es cuando ve que a su alrededor hay rosas rojas a su alrededor, saliendo entre los espacios de los cuerpos yacidos bajo él, sabe lo que Albus quiere decirle, no puede hablar, sólo camina entre los cuerpos.

 

" Percival, sé lo que hiciste, lo se todo y no puedes dejarte hacer esto, no puedes hacerme esto a mí, sé que deseas no vivir más pero yo quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, lo prometiste aquella última noche en la casa antes de todo, dijiste ‘ Algún día podremos recuperar nuestro tiempo ’, se lo que crees, pero aún eres el hombre del cual me enamoré ".

 

Baja la mirada, ve sus manos, recuerda lo que dijo el ministro de Londres...

 

“ Aún con lo que acaba de hacer se encuentra pulcro ”.

No tenía ninguna mancha de sangre, mira hacia atrás, observa las pisadas de sangre que ha dejado la suela de su zapato, ve las rosas rojas.

 

[ ... ]

 

Se encuentra escuchando voces en los pasillos, apenas puede ponerse de pie, cuando ve que entra Seraphina con otros ministros, no observa a Albus entre ellos, debe de estar con Tina, siendo su consuelo.

 

" Damas y cabellos, el es nuestro héroe de guerra Percival Graves, quien sirvió dignamente ".

Tiene su varita en mano, como la última vez, nota que están apunto de marcharse, pero alguien dice algo.

 

" Tus padres se sentirían orgullosos de ti Graves, hiciste lo correcto ".

 

Alza su varita e invoca los recuerdos que vivió, ya no se encuentra más en la habitación de aquel hospicio, ahora les mostrara lo que hizo, no trae más aquella bata blanca, viste un traje formal, se encuentra en la casa de un general nazi, lo encuentra cenando con toda su familia, mientras al otro lado en el campo de trabajos forzados hay gente muriendo de hambre y a causa de enfermedades, este nazi disfruta con su familia de tomar vino, nota como aquel general trata de agarrar su varita pero demasiado tarde, pone en práctica su magia sin varita, atando a a toda la familia a sus sillas, se acerca a la mesa, hasta el lugar de aquel nazi llamado Einar Höcke, toma la varita de él.

 

" Por favor, deja a mi familia, me quieres a mí no a ellos ".

 

Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no, pero lleva un dedo a sus labios, pide silencio.

Observa a la familia tiene cuatro hijos, su esposa esta llorando y al parecer sus padres están aquí, en la mesa observa rosas rojas, es cuando recuerda a Tina.

" ¿ Te gustan las rosas ?, puedes llevártelas, puedo hacer que te consigan más rosas mis trabajadores ".

Sabe que Höcke hablado demás sino hubiera mencionado a la gente de la cual se encargaba hubiera tenido consideraciones.

" El trabajo te hace libre ".

 

Murmura, ve a los niños, ve el miedo en ellos nadie es inocente durante una guerra, sobrevivió a la primera y con esta no hay diferencias más que los años.

 

" Por favor haré lo que quieras ".

 

Recuerda cuando le suplicó a Seraphina, sigue viendo a los niños, no merecen sufrir más, sabe lo que hará a continuación.

 

" Por favor piensa en tú esposa, en tus hijos, no me hagas esto ni a mi familia ".

 

Nadie hizo nada por él aún cuando suplicó aquella mañana renunciar a todo por ella, aún cuando se puso de rodillas, lo acabaron separando de ella y ahora no estaba más.

 

" Ella esta muerta, gracias a ti pero prometo hacer lo que nadie hizo por mi te reuniré con ellos ".

 

Lo hace rápidamente, escucha los gritos desgarradores de la mujer, los padres de él lloran, dirige su varita a la mujer y los gritos se apagan, continúa con los padres y ahora observa a Höcke, ve a un hombre devastado, llorando inconsolablemente, gritando de dolor, fue así como se sintió, comprende el sentimiento.

 

" Ahora te reuniré con ellos, no sentirás más ".

 

Se marcha de aquella casa, sostiene una rosa roja en la mano, baja la mirada y cuando alza la vista.

No puede evitar llorar, se siente quebrado al no tenerla más consigo, no encuentra más sentido a ello.

 

Camina entre los campos de concentración, acabando con todo aquel que arrebató vidas, algunos otros son llevados por un Thestral, cada auror que lo nota desde lejos huye de él o se aparta de su camino.

 

Y muestra algo que jamás olvidará, cadáveres apilados en lo que era un valle ahora convertido en una fosa, todas esas personas tenían nombres, familias, trabajo, eran algo de alguien más, le causa un remordimiento al pensar en Tina, apunta su varita invocando un hechizo, convierte aquellos cadáveres en rosas rojas, los alemanes que siguen trayendo más, se sorprenden al ver que hay rosas y que al lanzar un cuerpo, este se convierte en una rosa.

 

Pero ahora no esta más ahí, se encuentra en un barracón donde hay niños nomaj, los cuales fueron experimentados, ve sufrimiento en ellos, les quiere mostrar que aún ellos pueden aferrarse algo, él responsable de esto huyo, pero promete encontrarlo.

 

Y así lo hace, muestra que ha llegado a una vieja choza, encuentra aquel hombre, no entra en razón ni en detalles, se encarga de hacerle saber lo que va pasar.

Ahora mismo muestra que esta en Auswichtz, que ha caminado entre el horror, para adentrarse en una cámara de gas, lo hace sentir real, se acerca a las paredes.

Aún ve aquellos rasguños que encuentra en la pared, en si en las cuatro, ahora los observa.

" Hice lo mismo que ellos ".

 

Logra decir, aún siente un nudo en la garganta, debe decir todo lo que tiene guardado para si mismo, mostró una parte de lo que hizo.

 

" Mis padres me odian lo sé, hice lo que no se atrevieron todos ustedes, sus manos están limpias, las mías nunca lo estarán más, ¿ quienes eran ellos para quitar vidas ?, ¿ quién era yo para arrebatarlas ? ".

 

Apoya una mano en la pared, siempre estaba donde nunca debía de estarlo, es algo constante que no deja de repetirse.

" No era nadie, ni ustedes tampoco, juzgue como un todo sin importarme nadie, me lo habían arrebatado lo que en verdad amaba, se aprovecharon de mi dolor y la agonía constante que tenía, no merezco vivir ni ustedes, presenciaron lo que hice, no me detuvieron ".

 

Se dirige a ellos, es cuando la ve, Tina le esta viendo, no quiere hacer nada al respecto, le ha mostrado quien es realmente, no hay engaños, sólo queda la cruel verdad.

" Esto es quien soy ".

[ ... ]

 

No ha visto a Tina durante días, sabe que le ha roto el corazón y no culpa a nadie más que así mismo, se prepara para el juicio, no va ser condenado, pero va ser quien los va quebrar a todos los que han dejado vivos.

Camina por un largo pasillo que no tiene fin, escucha murmuros, los aurore permiten que pase, y es cuando llega a donde están todos los que lograron capturar, ordena a un auror abrir la puerta número 112.

Encuentra acostado a un señor gordo, demasiado demacrado, a este pasó las preocupaciones van a matarle, él lo sabe, pero piensa que este no puede ser quien colaboró en la solución final incluso en el robar objetos importantes.

 

" El famoso Percival Graves, un hombre sin alma, una vasija hueca, todos te tienen miedo pero incluso tú mismo debes de tenerte miedo, ¿ no es así ? ".

 

Aquel hombre llamado Helman Hüghët, no es lo que escuchó, lo observa fijamente, sus ojos azules no son tan azules como lo definían.

 

" El gordo y patético Helman, buscando quebrarme, no eres el único, hubieron más como tú antes, ¿ quieres que te lo cuente ? ".

 

Se acerca a él con demasiado cuidado, sus pasos son firmes, sabe que ahora mismo Helman le teme, se inclina cerca de su oído.

 

" Los mate a todos, acabe con sus familias primero debiste de verlos suplicandome de rodillas, pidiendo perdón por haberme intentado quebrar, todos juraron venganza contra mi, pero fueron ellos quienes acabaron justo como tú ".

 

Se aleja despacio de Helman, ve en su mirada un terror inexplicable.

 

" Y Percival Graves es un cascarón vacío, una marioneta de la MACUSA, iré feliz a la horca pero tú infeliz seguirás vivo recordando todo el mal que hiciste ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Asiste a los juicios, ha logrado quebrar a la mayoría de responsables, sabe las condenas, algunas de muerte, esta presente en cada ejecución, no ha visto a Tina en un mes, ha salido de su vida, no le es ningún consuelo pero no le es un alivio tampoco.

 

Ha llegado a su casa, todo New York sigue igual, la ciudad avanza menos él, se abre camino dentro su casa, abre aquellas puertas, no hay cambio alguno en casa, deja su maleta a un lado.

 

Quiere acabar con todo lo que siente, el vacío tan enorme que hay dentro de él.

 

" ¿ Percival ? ".

 

Alza la mirada, ve a Tina bajando las escaleras, él se acerca con miedo pero es cuando siente como le abraza Tina.

 

" Me dejaste ".

Murmura, trata de comprenderla, pero a nadie le importaría alguien como él.

 

" No tenía otra opción, tuve que hacerlo, sé quien eres, lo sé todo, pero no somos los únicos que nos necesitamos Percival, sé que no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado, siempre supiste mis miedos incluso la noche en que empezó la historia de ellas, todo lo que pasamos es su historia, nadie nos dio opciones de ser diferentes, pero nosotros podemos empezar de nuevo, probablemente nada estará bien con nosotros, probablemente tengamos pesadillas y miedos al mismo tiempo, pero estaremos el uno con el otro por lo que tenemos, debemos de recuperar nuestro tiempo, nuestra libertad ".

 

La observa, ella esta llorando pero ve que también tiene miedo, él también lo siente, sabe que nada va estar bien, pero le da la razón, nunca estuvieron bien con sus problemas, las pesadillas constantes en Tina y ahora en él también.

 

" Siempre nosotros dos, como en el principio ".

 

Murmura, deseando olvidar todo lo que hizo, pidiendo perdón internamente por haberla lastimado, al igual que el daño que causó.

 

" Percival eso es imposible ser nosotros dos ".

 

Siente como Tina le toma la mano, sabe que no es un sueño, que puede acabar mostrándole todo lo que causo, ella lo dirige a la parte trasera de la casa, cierra los ojos, no quiere saber si es un sueño o no, siempre termina consigo mismo.

Escucha risas y el caer del agua, no hay gritos, no hay nada de ello, abre los ojos, ve a dos niñas caminando, por momentos perdiendo el equilibrio, pero son socorridas de inmediato por Trevor.

 

Las observa más de cerca, aún sostiene la mano de Tina, una de ellas le ve fijamente, esta sonriendole ahora mismo, puede jurar que reconocería aquella sonrisa en cualquier lugar, ella tiene la sonrisa de su madre.

Ve a Trevor como le esta tomando la mano a la otra niña, nota en ella los ojos de su padre, aquel color verde, las observa a ambas, nota que son pelirrojas, su abuela lo era y antes de ella su padre, su familia siempre fue pura sangre hasta ahora.

 

" ¿ Ellas son... ".

 

No logra completar la pregunta.

 

" Nuestras hijas, por ellas no debes de rendirte ".

 

Y ahora se encuentra llorando, sabe que no merece nada de esto, tiene hijas, alguien como él había conseguido traer vida, seres inocentes.

 

" Debemos de olvidar para ser libres, por ellas ".

 

Él trata de asentir, mientras la abraza, sabe que será un camino difícil, pero quiere intentarlo, Tina le ha mostrado que tiene más razones para dejar de sentirse así, no quiere que nadie cometa lo mismo que él, no quiere que nadie más se sienta como él, sus hijas van hacer el constante recordatorio que debe de recuperarse, aún de tanta desgracia existe lo bueno y es lo que más desea aferrarse, intentará hacerlas feliz aún cuando él no lo crea ser.


	23. Niñero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene algo de smut v: quedan advertidos

Sabe que probablemente cuando llegue a casa la encuentre ardiendo en llamas o algo peor, no quiere ser negativa pero no ha dejado de torturarse con mil escenarios que pueden pasar en la casa, sabe que nada bueno va conseguir si continua así pero no se deja engañar puede haber peores escenarios, aparca justo frente a la casa rogando porque todo este bien, se apresura abrir la puerta de la casa.

 

No ve señales de Percival, ni de sus sobrinos, Queenie y Jacob le han dejado los niños a Percival al ver que ella se tardaría un poco más en el trabajo, pero sabe que a Percival no le agradan los niños, y si soporta a los Kowalski Goldstein es porque son sus sobrinos y al estar casados son de él también.

 

Escucha un par de gritos arriba, oh piensa en lo peor, se apresura a subir, y nuevamente hay gritos los cuales vienen en la habitación de ellos, ruega porque sus sobrinos no tengan amordazado a Percival, todos creen que sus sobrinos son inofensivos pero ella los conoce como nadie, apenas se asoma en la puerta y ve a sus sobrinos sentados en el suelo, jugando barajas con Percival.

 

" ¡ Eso es trampa Jacob ! ".

 

Escucha a Percival, quien señala las cartas, al parecer si su sobrino mayor estaba jugando sucio.

 

" Shhh... Tío vas a despertar a mi hermana y mi tía va acabar contigo, además que va pensar mi tía cuando sepa que encogiste sus blusas ".

 

Oh sí su sobrino mayor suele ser un manipulador, sabe que Percival siempre acabará encogiendo su ropa incluso que podría ser de otro color su ropa.

 

" Concuerdo con Jacob, retira el que hicimos trampa alguna y paganos veinte por no decirle nada a nuestra tía ".

 

Y quien era hábil en cuanto hacer negocios era su segundo sobrino, Neil, al parecer ambos rubios creían ser muy hábiles.

 

" ¿ Porque mi esposa tendría que creerles a ustedes animañas ? ".

 

Si Percival no es el más cariñoso con sus sobrinos, pero al parecer ellos están más que acostumbrados a esto, nota en ellos una mirada de complicidad.

 

" Es nuestra tía ".

Responde Jacob, aún cuando tiene ocho años aparenta ser demasiado maduro para su edad.

 

" ¿ Y ? ".

 

Cuestiona Percival, esta apunto de pensar que va dar inició una discusión entre niños.

 

" Nos ama más a nosotros que a ti, además compartimos el mismo lazo sanguíneo y tú nada ".

 

Siente que las palabras de Neil son demasiado bajas para Percival, no quiere interrumpir o si va interrumpir hasta que noté si esto sube a otro nivel.

 

" Compartirán el mismo lazo sanguíneo, pero ella es mi esposa, mía y de nadie más, me va creer a mí, además yo la conocí primero antes que ustedes, antes de que Jacob fuera un feto ".

 

Vaya eso si esta apuntó de ser una conversación demasiado madura y teme acabar jalando de una oreja a Percival, ha considerado mejor intervenir por bien común.

 

" Hola panquecillos ".

 

Saluda a sus sobrinos, quienes de inmediato abandonan las cartas para abrazarle fuertemente, es cuando ve a Percival recoger las cartas.

 

" Tía te extrañamos tanto ".

 

Habla Neil, al parecer no quieren soltarla, observa que su pequeña sobrina de apenas nueve meses todavía duerme en la cama.

 

" Igual los extrañe, ¿ no le causaron problemas al tío Percival o sí ? ".

Ve como ellos niegan rotundamente, aunque ve a Percival tapar a Eleanor, quien aún sigue durmiendo.

 

" Nos portamos bien con el tío Percival ".

 

Vaya eso no lo puede creer viniendo de Jacob, observa a su marido, esta usando pijama tan temprano, bueno ha sido niñero toda la tarde y gran parte de la tarde.

" Oh sí se portaron demasiado bien, pero sabes algo nena son demasiado defectuosos a la hora de jugar mario kart, les gane y siendo la princesa Peach ".

 

Observó a sus sobrinos, no quería imaginar el enojó de ambos al ver como Percival los hacia polvo, sabe lo competitivo que puede ser, incluso cuando ambos juegan él siempre consigue todas las victorias y todo termina en premios de consolación para ella, siempre intenta ganarle pero no consigue hacerlo.

 

" Eso es mentira tía ".

Se quejó Neil, quien de inmediato se aferró más a ella.

 

" Y ella no es tú nena es nuestra tía ".

Escucha a Jacob, desea haber salido más tarde del trabajo tal vez llegar cuando sus sobrinos estuvieran dormidos.

 

" Oh es mía, ¿ porque razón no sería mía ? ".

 

Al parecer alguien nuevamente esta celoso de sus propios sobrinos.

 

" Si ella fuera tuya y te quisiera nuestra tía ya hubiera traído a un bebé de Francia ".

 

Oh cierto la historia de la cigüeña y que los bebés vienen de Francia, era lo que Jacob les había explicado a sus hijos ante el nacimiento de su hermanita.

 

" Y pronto va traer un bebé de Francia y ya no será de ustedes sino completamente mía, lo siento galletitas ".

 

No sabe que decir, jamás hablaron sobre hijos o si trataron el tema pero acordaron no tenerlos, Percival no le agradan los bebés y ella bueno esta conforme con ser tía.

" Eso es mentira, nuestra tía no tiene la barriga que tenía mamá con Eleanor ".

 

Defiende Jacob rápidamente, ahora lo sabe Percival es un pésimo niñero bueno al menos esta vez no acabaron subiéndose en una montaña rusa de Disneylandia.

 

" Oh eso es fácil de explicar amigo, el bebé apenas se esta horneando para que así la cigüeña lo dejé aquí con nosotros dentro de ocho meses ".

 

Ya no quiere más historias de cigüeñas mucho menos mentiras, no va tolerar algo así, debe de recurrir a la única salida rápida y eficaz.

" ¿ Qué les parece ver Mulan II con palomitas ? ".

 

No necesita escuchar una respuesta no cuando sus sobrinos corren para bajar las escaleras rápidamente, es un alivio para ella.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ha puesto la película, ha prometido llevar las palomitas, pone aquel sobre de palomitas sabor extra mantequilla en el horno, por dos minutos.

Pone dos tazones, en la mesa, va esperar a que este aquel sobre.

 

Aunque se ve sorprendida al verse abrazada por detrás, las grandes manos de Percival se encuentran prácticamente apresandola.

 

" Eres un gran escritor pero un pésimo niñero, nadie te daría trabajo ".

 

Murmura, apoyándose en el pecho de Percival, sintiendo su respiración tranquila.

 

" Conozco alguien que me daría trabajo por ello y una propina demasiado generosa ".

 

Su voz es ronca, sabe a donde se dirige esto, lo conoce y debe de evitarlo, es la peor noche para haberse decidido usar una playera de Percival la cual le queda enorme.

 

" Te equivocas de persona ".

 

Los segundos se han vuelto lentos en aquel microondas y no quiere causar algún escándalo, no cuando sabe que Percival ha empezado con sus juegos adictivos, es un hombre que sabe hacerlo todo bien menos saber cuando es oportuno.

 

" Oh no cariño, sólo quiero explorar un poco y con un poco de suerte ver que encuentro ".

 

Bien no sabe en que momento la mano izquierda de Percival ha logrado escabullirse, deslizando una mano dentro de ella.

" Eres demasiado buena para apenas unos segundos ".

 

Sólo un poco de presión en su entrada le es suficiente, se muerde los labios, no quiere hacer un escándalo, sus sobrinos están en casa, pero los dedos de Percival son lo que ella llamaría algo adictivo, quiere un poco más, ella aprieta la mano derecha de Percival quien la esta sosteniendo.

" Haremos un bebé ".

 

Quiere pensarlo con claridad, un bebé se debe discutir como algo normal no así, cuando se siente tan bien, pero Percival nunca recibe un no por respuesta.

 

" ¿ Quieres un poco más, no es así ? ".

 

Ella sólo asiente, sabe lo que busca Percival que diga un sí pero en esta situación, primero él no debería de estarla complaciendo, el microondas emite un leve pitido y el sonido la trae de vuelta pero no quiere ceder Percival.

" Tía la película esta apunto de comenzar y tío alejate de ella ".

Es Neil, al parecer Percival cede ante su sobrino, y puede nuevamente concentrarse en el horno de microondas.

" En un minuto estamos con ustedes ".

 

Murmura Percival, debería de huir de la cocina, pero Percival aún la esta sosteniendo, escuchan los pequeños pasos arrastrarse hasta la sala, ahora nuevamente esta sola.

 

" No lo hagas, no otra vez, los niños están en casa y si te atreves hacerlo nuevamente juró que dormiras en la casa de madera de los niños con Queenie ".

 

Lo escucha reír, pero es mejor que no se atreve a desafiarla.

 

[ ... ]

 

Percival se encuentra al otro lado del sillón y enmedio de ellos esta Jacob, por lo cual ni puede estar cerca de él, para nada, aunque observa a Percival quien esta reprimiendo el decir los diálogos de Mulan II, en si de toda la película, la fueron a ver cuando eran novios en la preparatoria, y desde entonces acostumbran a verla.

 

" ¿ Porque te casaste con el tío Percival y no el tío Newt ? ".

 

Pregunta Jacob, justo en la escena de Mulan quien esta en el inició de su ceremonia para casarse y así concretar la alianza del imperio, pero se ve interrumpida por el general Shang.

Al parecer Queenie o Jacob contaron la historia, es increíble de lo que se habla ahora con los niños, ella si tuviera hijos sólo hablarían de las próximas películas o de ir a disneylandia.

 

Mira a Percival y él parece no tener idea de que hacer.

 

" Papá nos contó que el tío Newt quería casarse contigo y que te propuso matrimonio, ¿ porque lo rechazaste ? ".

 

Jacob no va dejar de insistir hasta conocer la parte de su historia, tiene grandes problemas, se supone que iban a cuidarlos no ha contarles su historia, no entiende como Queenie logró de persuadir a Percival para que él fuera niñero mientras ella llegaba del trabajo, a veces simplemente la esperan hasta que llegue y es cuando ella se hace cargo oficialmente de los niños.

" Porque en ese entonces era novia de tú tío y no era correcto fomentar algún tipo de esperanza donde no había nada ".

 

Responde, sólo quiere volver a la película, ver como el general Shang salva el día.

 

" Eso no dijo el tío Newt ".

 

Habló Neil, es un complot, lo es, ellos dos quieren hacerle saber a Percival que su tío pudo ser alguien más y quiere pensar que esto no es por el supuesto bebé inexistente.

 

" ¿ Y qué es exactamente lo que dijo el tío Newt ? ".

 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Percival ya había caído en la trampa de sus sobrinos, a la edad de ellos aún creía en el conejo de pascua, esto le es increíble.

 

" Nos dijo que nuestra tía si se quería casar con él pero que luego apareciste tú con tus métodos de patán, si eso fue lo que dijo, y nunca se explicó como nuestra tía pudo caer con alguien tan primitivo ".

Puede ser verdad, puede ser mentira o una verdad a medias, no va a preguntarle a Newt y es que ciertamente conoció a Newt gracias a Jacob pero en ese entonces ya tenía pequeñas citas con Percival, o en si su noviazgo.

 

" Y también dijo que le propuso matrimonio con todo y anillo ".

 

Agregó Neil, al parecer conocían la historia demasiado bien, fue un verdadero desastre él que propusiera matrimonio durante la celebración de aniversario de la boda de sus padres, incluso Percival vio aquella propuesta.

" Pero no acepté, porque no sería correcto ".

 

Habló antes de que esto fuera bastante grande, no entiende el porque sus sobrinos siempre buscan un pequeño detalle para molestar a Percival, puede decirse que es el tío cool, quien sabe lo que esta de moda incluso a veces los llevan de viaje.

 

" Pero si no eras novia todavía del tío Percival, ¿ porque no fue lo correcto ? ".

 

Oh sí aquel día todos le cuestionaron el porque de tal decisión incluso los señores Scamander fueron hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón, pero sólo le dijo a sus padres la verdadera razón por la cual dijo que no.

" ¿ Porqué no te casaste con el tío Newt ? ".

 

Pregunta Neil, es algo que tiene varios años incluso una década o más y ellos sacan el tema como si nada, vaya si supieran, si todos se hubieran enterado de su secreto.

 

" No era lo correcto ".

 

Insistió en la misma respuesta, y no quiere recordar aquel día y más lo que paso con sus padres.

 

" La abuela dice que no fue correcto que te casarás con el tío Percival, sino que con el tío Newt pudiste haber sido feliz, ¿ así porque no lo aceptaste ? ".

 

Y por algo sólo veía a sus padres cuatro veces al año, todos creen lo mismo, por algo nunca le dijo a nadie más su secreto.

 

" Porque estábamos casados y no sería correcto que su tía hubiera aceptado alguien más ".

Ve las miradas de asombro de sus sobrinos, es como si le hubieran revelado algo demasiado increíble, tal vez el secreto de coca cola, para verlos tan sorprendidos.

 

" ¿ Se casaron ?, pero no es posible ".

 

Era Jacob, bueno la mayoría cree que tienen once años de casados, pero si realmente nadie sabe que tienen catorce años de casados.

" Lo es, nos casamos en secreto durante una escapada a las vegas ".

Vaya era demasiado informativo Percival, si bien fue una escapada con amigos en común, ambos sabían lo que querían, pero sus amigos insistieron del porque esperar cuando podían casarse ahora, aún recuerda la emoción por haber buscado un vestido de novia en un almacén de empeños.

 

" No es cierto, porque nuestra mamá tiene fotos de su boda y en ninguna sale las vegas ".

 

Comentó Jacob, totalmente seguro de ello, bueno si existe un álbum de fotos las cuales fueron reveladas por una cámara polaroid.

 

" Oh sí tengo pruebas, esperen aquí ".

 

Ve a Percival marcharse rápidamente dejándola con sus sobrinos, sabe que no tardará demasiado y no lo hace, cuando lo ve llegar trae en manos el álbum de fotos.

Y esta vez Jacob se hace a un lado para que se siente al lado de ella.

 

Abre el álbum, encuentran las dedicatorias de todos sus amigos, donde les desean lo mejor, ella sonríe ante las dedicatorias.

Pasan las dedicatorias y ahí están las fotos, en las primeras ambos están tomados de las manos, es increíble como pasa el tiempo.

 

" Ese de ahí no eres tú, tienes el cabello largo ".

Comenta Neil señalando la foto, y aún puede sentirse nerviosa como aquel día.

" Bueno en ese entonces me gustaba tenerlo largo incluso me llegue a perforar la oreja izquierda, por una tonta apuesta con su tía, pero eso es otra historia, no llegó a casarnos un Elvis porque todos estaban ebrios, pero si el tío de un amigo mío ".

 

Nunca hablaron de su boda con nadie hasta ahora, Percival pasa la siguiente hoja, en ella ambos se están besando, fue cuando dieron el sí.

 

" Pero esa noche que nos casamos, y al ver a su tía en el vestido de novia, fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, nunca me arrepentí de casarnos tan jóvenes, ha sido la mejor decisión ".

Observa lo orgulloso que esta al contar esto, y ve las fotos de hace catorce años y sigue siendo el mismo hombre con la misma mirada en ella.

" Nuestra celebración fue en un mcdonalds, y si nuestro pastel tuvieron que agregarle feliz boda en vez de cumpleaños ".

 

Y si ahí están en mcdonalds con aquel pastel pequeño el cual alcanzó para todos sus amigos, en algunas fotos están bailando.

En otras se están besando, incluso en una de ellas se notan sus anillos, los cuales eran dulces, a ella le había tocado sabor limón y a Percival fresa, en una foto ambos en vez de darse pastel se dan papas fritas.

 

" ¿ Y porqué no esta ahí mamá ni los abuelos ? ".

 

Pregunta Neil, quien esta pasando las páginas observando las fotos.

 

" Tampoco mis padres estuvieron, fue una boda secreta ".

Respondió Percival, aunque ella se apoya en su hombro, observando las fotos, en algunas se nota que era demasiado tarde para la sesión de fotografías, pero estuvieron toda la noche haciendo sesión de fotos con sus amigos.

 

" ¿ Y no le dijeron a los abuelos que se habían casado ? ".

 

Habían acordado no hacerlo, y seguir actuando como si fueran novios hasta que ambos terminarán sus respectivas carreras y posteriormente casarse, aunque este matrimonio no fuera valido por no ser el primero, pero entonces también se casarían por una iglesia.

" A nadie, así estuvimos durante tres años hasta que el tío Newt salió con su modesta propuesta de matrimonio ".

 

A veces piensa que si no hubiera sido por aquella propuesta de matrimonio su relación con sus padres sería buena.

" ¿ Entonces cuantas veces se han casado ? ".

Jacob jamás los dejara de molestar es ahora quien esta volviendo a ver nuevamente su álbum de boda.

 

" Muchas veces y todas son como la primera vez ".

 

Se ríe por su comentario, siempre lo nota nervioso, tiene razón todas las veces son como la primera vez.

 

" Si se han casado varias veces, ¿ porqué no hemos ido a una boda de ustedes ? ".

Es algo definitivo Jacob no va parar con el tema de sus bodas secretas ya no tan secretas.

 

" Porque a veces cuando salimos de viaje nos casamos en otros lugares y ustedes siempre están en la escuela por eso no han estado en nuestras bodas ".

Responde, tomando la mano de Percival, quien le corresponde.

" ¿ Cuando van a casarse otra vez ? ".

 

Pregunta Neil, bueno ellos ni siquiera lo saben, a veces en un mes o tres, no son regulares en ello.

" Esta vez me debe de proponer matrimonio su tía, por ser el niñero de esta familia y tal vez cuando me proponga matrimonio fijaré una fecha ".

 

Vaya ahora debía de pedirle matrimonio, bueno sabía que eso sería al revés.

" Tía pídele matrimonio ahora, queremos ir a una boda de ustedes ".

Esta vez insiste Jacob, ahora si parece interesado en que ella le proponga matrimonio a Percival.

 

" No galletitas, para pedir matrimonio debe de haber anillo sin anillo no aceptó ".

 

No puede evitar reírse de Percival, sabe que no es una broma pero esta más que casada con Percival.

" Tía mañana iremos a ver anillos de compromiso ".

 

Escuchan en un bostezo a Jacob, quien parece ya cansado al igual que Neil, en cuanto Queenie y Jacob al parecer no tienen iniciativa de aparecerse por la casa durante toda la noche, suelta la mano de Percival, deben de llevarlos arriba.

" Cariño sólo ayudame a poner a los dos bien para que los suba ".

Murmura Percival quien ya esta cargando a Jacob y ahora va a cargar a Neil.

 

[ ... ]

 

Han acostado a los niños, verificaron que Eleanor se encontrará durmiendo todavía, al parecer si puede hacer negocio de niñero con Percival, ya le esta tomando más amabilidad a los niños y ahora se dedica a limpiar el desastre de sus sobrinos.

 

Esta recogiendo las crayolas esparcidas por toda la mesa del comedor, cuando nuevamente siente como Percival le esta abrazando.

" Percival hay niños en casa los cuales se encuentran durmiendo y tú eres quien esta a cargo de ellos ".

 

Pero siente como Percival se apoya en su hombro, y la atrae más hacia él.

" Quiero proponerte algo ".

 

Lo sabía es quien va proponerle matrimonio, o tal vez algo mejor y por fin van a tomar unas vacaciones para visitar Jerusalén o Marruecos.

 

" Hagamos un bebé bueno no quiero un sólo bebé sino varios, cuatro es mi mínimo mi máximo seis, odio compartirte lo sé y tener hijos va implicar compartirte estoy dispuesto a compartirte con pequeños extraños tuyos y míos, entenderé sino quieres tener hijos, sé que fui yo quien no quiso tenerlos pero luego si nuestros sobrinos y esto de ser niñero de vez en cuando ha despertado en mí el querer tener más de nosotros, el querer discutir con nuestros propios hijos sobre a quien le perteneces, pero todo depende de ti, así que bueno, ¿ quieres tener hijos conmigo ? ".

 

Ve como Percival abre una bolsa donde adentro esta el clásico anillo pop de dulce, le esta proponiendo tener familiar, eso si es demasiado dulce de su parte.

 

" Sí, quiero tener hijos contigo ".

 

Y en seguida aquel anillo se encuentra afuera de la bolsa, mientras toma su mano izquierda para colocar aquel anillo en su dedo anular, ahora son tres anillos.

 

" Prometo darte un anillo de verdad, por nuestro nuevo compromiso ".

 

Recuerda que lo mismo le dijo con el anillo de compromiso y el de boda, cuando se los dio fue al año de estar casados y poco después se enteró que trabajaba a escondidas de ella para así ahorrar y comprar los anillos, los cuales valora demasiado.

Deja aquellas crayolas en el bote, sólo para separarse de él y besarlo, va ser una nueva etapa para ellos que no puede esperar.


	24. Plantados.

Lo primero que piensa al ver como Queenie Goldstein le presenta a su hermana mayor queda sorprendido, en la pequeña fiesta que hizo para celebrar su cumpleaños y esta estrechando la mano de Porpentina Goldstein, por primera vez en toda la noche puede sentirse feliz.

" Te la encargo por unos minutos Percy ".

 

Escucha a Queenie, simplemente asiente, aún sostiene la mano de Porpentina, no es como las demás ni tan siquiera el tipo de mujer que le gusta, pero esta cautivado por ella.

" ¿ Te parece ir afuera ? ".

 

Pregunta cerca de su oído ante el ruido de la música, observa como Tina asiente, aún la tiene de la mano, se asegura de darle su copa de champagne a cualquier mesero, para así salir con ella a la playa, sabe que nadie los molestará, sólo invitó a sus amigos más íntimos y entre ellos estaba Queenie, pero nunca imaginó que traería a su hermana.

 

Ambos se encuentran caminando en la playa a oscuras, se siente raro no haber establecido la rutina de siempre con las mujeres que conoce.

 

" Queenie me hablado sobre tus trabajos en fotografía, son increíbles ".

 

Escucha de ella tímidamente, es fotógrafo y no trae una camara consigo para recordar un momento así.

 

" No lo creó, quiero decir hay mejores fotógrafos que yo ".

 

No saben a donde van, pero le agrada ir con ella incluso se sentiría complacido de perderse.

" He visto algunos de tus trabajos y me han encantado, tus fotografías son lo suficiente reales, no entiendo como logras capturar el momento perfecto es como si congelaras una parte de la vida, en verdad lo siento no soy muy buena expresandome con personas que no va en preescolar, lo siento ".

Cree que es la mejor critica que ha recibido en demasiado tiempo, y entiende que no es como las demás chicas que ha conocido en fiestas o durante sus exposiciones, ella quiere hablarle sobre lo que su trabajo le hace sentir y eso lo tiene más que cautivado.

 

" ¿ preescolar ? ".

 

Pregunta, observándola puede notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca ha visto una mujer sonrojarse y desea haber traído su cámara profesional consigo, pero de los deseos no se puede vivir y eso lo sabe.

 

" Soy maestra de preescolar, me agradan los niños y ver sus intentos por querer hacer marcos de sopa para sus madres es demasiado lindo, incluso cuando se trata de evitar que coman el resistol ".

 

No puede evitar sonreír, le gusta la forma en la que habla sobre su trabajo, parece que esta demasiado comprometida con enseñarle a niños en preescolar, hacen cosas demasiado diferentes.

 

" Ya lo sé suena terrible, debes de estar pensando que horrible trabajo y que mujer tan aburrida ".

 

Él no lo ha pensado, ni por un momento en ello, todo lo contrario le gustaría saber que enseña y como evita tantas travesuras de niños tan pequeños.

" Claro que no, jamás he conocido a una mujer que enseñe en preescolar, yo perdería la paciencia al ver que un niño intenté comer pegamento o brillantina, y no creó que seas aburrida ".

 

Ambos continúan caminando, hablando sobre temas diferentes y él escucha todo con atención.

[ ... ]

 

Fue raro para él no haber dormido toda la noche, sino haber logrado platicar con ella absolutamente de todo le parece una chica absolutamente increíble, se ha despedido de ella hace cinco minutos dejándola en su habitación de hotel pero con la promesa de cenar esta noche.

 

Es cuando se encuentra a Queenie, quien al parecer le estaba esperando afuera de su habitación.

 

" Percy, querido cuando te dije que te encargaba a mi hermana por unos minutos eran unos minutos no toda la noche, debo de cuidar de ella ".

 

Se supone que Tina es la hermana mayor, todo debería de ser al revés pero por lo que platicó con Tina son unidas, y ahora lo esta viendo.

 

" Bien seré honesto contigo me gusta tú hermana y quiero tener citas ".

 

Observa a Queenie algo sorprendida, todos conocen la reputación que tiene incluso él, nunca ha sido de mantener ninguna relación estable con nadie, ni de una noche sólo de horas.

" ¿ Te pegaste con algo ?, ¿ aún estas ebrio ? ".

Siente como la mano derecha de Queenie va a parar a su frente, como si le estuviera tomando la temperatura.

 

" Me encuentro sobrio, y es enserio lo de tener citas ".

 

Le parece algo incómodo, jamás ha hablado con alguien de tener verdaderas intenciones sobre algo pero ahí esta con la hermana menor de Tina, quien conoce de años.

 

" Bien, tienes mi permiso pero juro Percival Graves que si destrozas el corazón de mi hermana te castrare ".

 

Vaya la dulce y tierna Queenie, le ha amenazado y sabe que cumple su palabra.

 

" Me parece bien, gracias por aceptar mis intenciones y mi inminente castración si lastimo a tú hermana ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Están en su decima cita, y no puede creer que ahora ponga atención en ella, en todo lo que hace, la manera en que sonríe, ella ha elegido cenar sandwiches en una calle de Queens, incluso admite que son los mejores sandwiches que ha comido en toda su vida.

Ella le ha preguntado sobre sus relaciones anteriores, él odia admitir frente a ella que sólo ha tenido cosas de horas y jamás nada serio, al parecer eso la sorprendió.

" ¿ Y qué hay de ti ? ".

 

Pregunta con algo de diversión, aunque nota que en ella no le parece divertido su pregunta y le ve algo seria.

 

" Bueno sólo he tenido una relación seria en toda mi vida, creí que era el indicado, así que nos íbamos a casar hace un mes, pero fue un clásico, los invitados esperando en la iglesia, mis padres y los suyos sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, hasta que apareció su mejor amigo, me entregó una carta donde me explicaba el porque me dejaba plantada al parecer había vuelto con su ex y si me había engañado, bueno habíamos pagado por todo aunque Queenie organizo la boda, disfrute de ella como no tienes idea, deberías de ver mis fotos ".

 

Y no quiere sonreír ante algo malo que le sucedió pero él lo considera bueno, sin aquella cancelación de su boda, tal vez jamás la hubiera conocido.

 

" Ya lo se te parece divertido ".

Escucha de ella y nota como nuevamente es tímida.

" Claro que no, siendo sinceros me alegró que no te casarás incluso que tú ex te dejará, sin ello no te hubiera conocido, debo de mandarle la mejor botella de champagne y chocolates por darme esta oportunidad de conocerte ".

Escucha como ella se ríe y le parece increíble, incluso que le este dando una pequeña oportunidad de salir con él después de ser plantada en pleno altar.

 

[ ... ]

 

Para él cuatro meses le son suficiente saber lo que quiere, así que le propone matrimonio en su cumpleaños frente a todos, amigos e incluso sus padres, ella acepta.

Y ahora esta frente a sus suegros, parece que va recibir otra amenaza lo ve en la mirada de su suegro Frank.

 

" Creó que esta demás saber lo que me hará si lastimó a Tina, creame no lo haré, le asegure desde el principio ambos que tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo con ella, pero si se sienten seguros en amenazarme esta bien pero que no sea castración, Queenie ya me ha amenazado en ella desde el principio ".

 

Nota como sus suegros sonríen, si ellos iban por la misma amenaza.

 

" Me parece bien que Queenie te amenazara Percival, pero si tú haces lo mismo que Newton, te haré pagar por ello ".

 

Vaya su suegro Frank esta claro que lo estima, bueno desea más esa rudeza que a su suegra Clara, quien no deja de engordarlo con postres.

 

[ ... ]

 

Tina ha tomado por sorpresa a todos al querer ser ella quien se va encargar de organizar esta vez la boda, no le parece mala idea sino todo lo contrario, ambos se encuentran en la habitación de Tina, en la casa de sus padres y ve en ella posters de George Michael, lo cual no le son ninguna novedad.

Pero debe de admitir algo, aunque esto le rompa el corazón a su propia madre si ella se llegará a enterar pero es que los macarrones con queso que prepara su suegra le parece la mejor comida que ha probado en toda su vida.

Esta sentado a un lado de Tina ve los recortes diversos que ha sacado de un álbum algunos le parecen demasiado antiguos, aunque Tina le ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa no tiene idea alguna de que es.

 

" Cuando era niña solía agarrar las revistas de mi mamá y de ellas sacar recortes para mi supuesta boda con mi principe azul, pero el tiempo pasó y ciertamente me olvide de ello hasta ahora, porque tú Percival Graves eres el correcto y mereces compartir mis sueños como tú lo haces conmigo ".

 

Y al parecer ella no va olvidar cuando le dedicó aquel Oscar que había ganado por mejor fotografía, y apenas eran citas, pero ahora se siente profundamente conmovido al ver esto, siente que sus ojos empiezan a picar, oh esta comenzado a llorar de alegría.

 

" ¿ Porque lloras ? ".

 

Pregunta su prometida, no puede mentirle nunca lo ha hecho incluso por el simple hecho que antes de saber que podía estar nominado al Oscar estuvo con ella toda la madrugada hasta que inició la categoría de mejor fotografía y ahí estaba él nominado por ‘ Eterno lejano ’, y fue el primer beso que compartieron.

 

" Esto es demasiado para mí, se supone que debería de llorar el día de nuestra boda y nunca he llorado de alegría hasta ahora, ¿ qué me haz hecho ? ".

 

Le cuestiona, nunca ha sentido nada de esto hasta que la conoció y cada día para él le resulta nuevo.

 

" El aceptar casarme contigo y así el que dejarás de ser uno de los solteros más cotizados ".

 

Ve en ella una sonrisa, oh si le encanta saber que dentro de poco no será para nada soltero.

 

[ ... ]

 

Sabe que puede darle todo lo que quiera, menos el que no soportará su despedida de soltero y ahora se encuentre en la suya, la cual vaya es demasiado particular, no sabe de quien fue esta idea tan rara, pero sabe que no va a beber de aquellas pajitas con una forma que reconoce tan bien, pero no puede evitar reírse al ver como Tina si bebe de aquellas pajitas y luego le ofrece.

 

" Oh no voy a beber de ahí, soy un hombre ".

 

Se trata de defender, pero se ve interrumpido al ver como Queenie le pone un prendedor, vaya es ello, y observa como Tina desenvuelve una paleta con esa forma y pensar que había huido de su despedida por las bailarinas que traerían.

 

" Un hombre muy varonil ".

Comenta Tina quien se ha recargado en su pecho, conoce a todas las mujeres que están en esta fiesta de despedida y es que la mayoría son familia de Tina.

Pero de un momento a otro las luces se apagan, reza porque no sea lo que piensa que es, vaya que si lo es cuando ve entrar a cinco hombres todos vestidos de algo diferente y recuerda el vídeo de YMCA lo cual le da risa para imaginarse de lo que viene la temática y los gritos de las mujeres.

Y empieza aquel show de strippers, vaya no puede creer lo que ve, su propia madre ha ido a meterle dinero al vaquero pero que decir de su suegra que no deja de observar al bombero y es cuando creé que nada de esto podría empeorar pero vaya que sí, se están empezando a quitar la ropa, no duda en taparle los ojos a Tina, la escucha riendo.

Pero si bien sabe que aún falta un día para su boda, mañana sería la otra despedida formal y desea haber tenido solamente la despedida formal.

Pero es cuando ve que un bombero sin traje, le quiere arrebatar a Tina, él niega hacerlo.

 

" Oh vamos deja que tú amiga se divierta con el show antes de casarse con un hombre anticuado, tú puedes disfrutar también de nuestro show amiga ".

 

Puede escuchar a Tina reír, si él también lo piensa, creen que es gay pero si quien va pensar que el anticuado esposo va estar en la despedida de soltera de su futura esposa.

Ve como aquel bombero agarra una mano de Tina y la pone en su abdomen, la indignación y celos crecen en él, por lo cual le arrebata la mano de ella aquel bombero.

" ¿ Qué te pasa amiga ? ".

Le cuestiona aquel bombero, se repite que no debe de sentir celos.

 

" Soy el anticuado ".

 

Murmura, y ve la mirada de aquel hombre de ojos azules comprender el mensaje por lo cual parece retirarse e ir a otro lugar, escucha las risas de Tina.

 

" Y en cuanto a ti cariño, no tienes idea lo que te espera en nuestra luna de miel ".

 

Le susurra en su oído, nadie se vuelve acercar a ella durante el resto del show, ahora ve que tocan los regalos de despedida, el primer obsequio que abre Tina es un sartén y se lo ha regalado una tía con el pretexto de ponerlo a él a cocinar en boxers.

Pero ve que el segundo obsequio Tina no lo quiere sacar de la caja pero ante la insistencia de todas, ve como algo sonrojada saca aquello es lencería y de inmediato siente la mano de su madre taparle los ojos.

 

" Queridas podrían por favor retirar sus regalos en lo cual todo sea lencería por favor ".

 

Es su madre, puede escuchar las risas, después de un par de minutos los regalos de la mesa los cuales eran varios ahora se han convertido en tres, se pregunta ¿ a donde se han marchado los demás regalos ?.

Pero si bien Tina toma un paquete azul, parece ser un libro, ella lo abre y nuevamente siente la mano de su madre taparle.

 

" ¿ De quién es ese libro ? ".

Pregunta Mara, su suegra, seguramente le esta tapando a Tina, escucha una voz decir que nadie dijo algo sobre libros, oh sabe quien es la tía Mary Goldstein, quien ha tenido varios matrimonios.

" Bien, sólo quedan dos ".

Escucha a su mamá y siente como ella retira su mano el siguiente regalo es una caja llena de varias pruebas de embarazo una dotación para todo un año piensa, y el segundo regalo es lo más inocente de la noche un porta retratos.

 

" Ahora viene nuestro segmento favorito pláticas matrimoniales ".

Escucha a la tía Mary, nunca ha escuchado nada sobre ello, es confuso.

 

" Es una tradición en la familia Goldstein compartir sus anecdotas y consejos de matrimonio cuando un miembro de nuestra familia esta apunto de casarse ".

 

Murmura Tina en su oído, sabe que no va casarse solamente con ella sino con toda la familia Goldstein.

 

" Bien mi consejo para ti querida, Tina es que antes de casarte verificarás si Percival esta bien dotado porque en mi primer matrimonio me casé enamorada y bueno el amor es tan ciego que no me di cuenta de ello hasta la noche de bodas y siento decir pero no ocasionó ni cosquillas ".

Vaya Tina tiene razón al decirle que la tía Annie es demasiado abierta al platicar de cualquier tema.

" Oh señoras mi hijo esta aquí ".

Defiende su madre, vaya esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

" Bien, cariño asegurate de no ser ya sabes a los hombres no le gustan que una sea ya sabes, de decirle cosas y bueno lo digo por experiencia a George no le agrada nada de ello oh y no te olvides que es muy importante escuchar a tú marido en todo ".

 

Ella es la prima Lauren, bueno aquel consejo no le funcionaría a Tina si pensará en estos meses y en lo que hicieron, siempre respetando la decisión de Tina de querer llegar virgen al altar incluso él estuvo de acuerdo en ello, podría decirse que es un anticuado efectivamente.

 

" ¿ Qué han hecho ustedes dos ? ".

 

Cuestiona su suegra, ve a Tina un poco sonrojada, a veces los dos suelen delatarse con sus comportamientos.

" ¿ Qué podemos hacer ? ".

 

Responde con una pregunta Tina, siente la mirada de su mamá encima de él al igual que de su suegra.

" Sus celulares ahora mismo ".

Exigen su madre tanto como su suegra, escucha las risas.

 

" Un consejo para mi hermana y Percy nunca intercambien cosas así por celular ".

Sabe que no hay nada malo en sus celulares, sólo van a encontrar fotos tan aburridas que su celular va volver a estar nuevamente con él en cuestión de segundos.

 

Pero mientras sus celulares son revisados escuchan atentamente todos los consejos y anecdotas que le son compartidos, esta seguro de algo y es que las mujeres son demasiado sabías en todo.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ha logrado no sentirse tan nervioso, no lo siente para menos pero están en la despedida de solteros oficial, dentro de unas horas va a casarse con ella y no puede evitar sentir nervios aunque una felicidad inexplicable.

 

Esta su mano izquierda entrelazada con la de Tina, ambos están platicando con sus padres como sus suegros, sobre donde será su luna de miel.

Pero ve como una amiga de Tina se acerca a ella para decirle algo, no comprende que sucede pero nunca ha sido alguien de entrometerse en lo que no, respeta la privacidad de Tina.

Después de ello la siente rara, como si estuviera preocupada por algo, es cuando Tina le conduce al estudio de su suegro, tal vez quiere hablar algo que no le ha gustado de él esta noche.

 

" ¿ Pasa algo ? ".

 

Pregunta, viendo que Tina ha soltado su mano, es evidente que esta preocupada por algo.

 

" Newt esta afuera esperándome para hablar, quiere pedirme perdón pero quiero que estes conmigo ".

 

No parece sorprendido de ello, incluso no parece preocuparse en absoluto, confía en Tina.

" Parece que ha llegado la hora de agradecerle todo lo mío contigo ".

Ve en ella una sonrisa y no duda en acercarse para abrazarla, y darle un beso en la mejilla derecha.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ambos salen de la casa de sus suegros a hurtadillas sin que nadie sospeche nada sobre ellos, puede ver a un hombre alto apoyado contra un árbol, seguramente él es Newt Scamander, cuanto más se acerca nota que usa un abrigo azul, realmente es tan británico como lo describió Tina, incluso se atrevió a compararlo con el novio británico de Lisa Simpson aquello le dio tanta risa que por un momento pensó no poder respirar.

" Tina pensé que vendrías sola ".

 

Bueno hubiera deseado ver una bofetada por parte de Tina pero todo lo contrario a ello, es que ella le esta sosteniendo la mano, como si temiera que escapará o más bien que él fuera quien esta viendo a una ex.

" Percival y yo no tenemos nada que ocultarnos ".

Tina tiene razón, ambos saben todo incluso lo que nunca le diría a su madre lo sabía ella o lo que nunca pudo hablar con su padre.

 

" Por cierto gracias por dejar a Tina en el altar, en verdad gracias ".

 

Siente como Tina le da un leve golpe en las costillas, sabe que quiere callarlo.

 

" Oh eso, bueno no fue mi mejor decisión en verdad lo siento Tina, fue algo del momento Leta se presentó y yo bueno no pensé bien las cosas y quiero pedirte que volvamos a empezar de nuevo, y si tengo que decirlo frente a él lo haré, Tina casate conmigo seamos verdaderamente felices, lo que tuvimos fue único y sabemos que no sientes lo mismo por él que conmigo ".

 

Vaya le estaba quitando a Tina frente a él, y le iba a regalar una botella de champagne, se siente celoso al ser comparado, sabe que su relación no se puede comparar en absoluto.

 

Pero tiene miedo en el fondo, confía en Tina, pero a veces sabe que surge las preguntas acompañadas del hubiera.

 

" Lo siento ".

 

Escucha de Tina, no sabe a quien de los dos le esta hablando, aún esta sosteniendo su mano, sabe que no va dejarle.

 

" Lo siento Newt pero no eres quien esperaba durante todo este tiempo, era Percival con el puedo compartir lo que no pude contigo y todo con mi futuro esposo es increíble incluso los momentos vergonzosos, te agradecemos por haberme dejado plantada ".

 

No puede evitar sonreír, aunque sólo siente la mano de Tina tirar de él para nuevamente ir a su despedida de solteros, si esta seguro que enviará una botella de champagne a Newt.


	25. Videos

Nunca entendió como fue que pudieron relacionarse son tan diferentes, siempre le demuestra lo tan diferentes que pueden ser, ha llegado a casa después de una larga lista de pacientes que ha tenido todo el día en su consultorio y puede escucharlo, desde la sala hablar, seguramente esta haciendo un nuevo vídeo, si nunca le terminara de sorprender si graba dos veces al día, tiene más suscriptores de lo que ella alguna vez podría llegar a tener en sus cuentas bancarias.

" Y ahí esta mi bella novia, cariño ven a saludar a tus hijos ".

Siempre ve sus videos durante los pequeños recesos que logra conseguir y le sorprende todos los comentarios incluso suele encontrarse con comentarios que dicen “ ¿ cómo esta mi mamá ? ” o “ ¿ Porqué ha estado ausente mi mamá ? ”.

 

Se acerca y al parecer esta haciendo un en vivo por facebook, saluda mientras se sienta a un lado de Percival y puede leer algunos comentarios en los cuales la saludan, algunos otros dicen ‘ ¿ Cuando se piensan casar papás ? ’.

Pero después de unos cuantos saludos Percival da por finalizada la transmisión y ahora si puede besarlo.

 

" ¿ Qué tal tú día cariño ? ".

 

Pregunta, mientras él esta encima de ella, a veces no logra entender como es que solamente compraron un sillón grande y no un juego completo.

 

" No tan bueno como el tuyo, pero puedes mejorarlo para los dos supongo ".

Escucha reír a Percival, le parece encantador y nuevamente lo esta besando.

[ ... ]

 

Ha despertado hasta las diez de la noche, tiene tantas cosas que hacer, arreglar los informes y apuntes sobre sus pacientes, además que se ha decidido por quitarle la playera a Percival para usarla.

Se ha preparado una taza de café y empieza a revisar los pendientes, en cualquier hora el trabajo puede llamarle, todos sus pacientes la mayoría son mujeres que sufrieron algún tipo de abuso sexual.

Aunque mientras trabaja, ve el nuevo vídeo de hoy, no puede evitar reírse al ver que son bromas pesadas a Albus, su mejor amigo, en si es una gran recopilación de ellas.

 

Sabe que esto le hace feliz, más que haberse dedicado a la política como el padre de él, pero igual le hace feliz dar pequeños conciertos tocando el piano, aún piensa como mejor los padres de Percival aceptaron su relación pero los suyos, bueno lo vieron mal desde el principio.

Tiene tantos pacientes que atender mañana, incluso tendrá que ir al juzgado para poder dejar unos cuantos informes.

 

" ¿ No estas cansada nena ? ".

 

Pregunta Percival con la voz ronca, al igual que puede escuchar que esta descalzo, va hurgar al refrigerador para ver que puede encontrar que sea comestible y no de días.

" En absoluto, además tengo trabajo ".

 

Responde, comparando su agenda con las citas que tiene y va empezar con su agenda a las siete de la mañana debe de madrugar.

 

" No entiendo como lo haces ".

 

Escucha, sabe que esta apunto de sentarse a su lado y le preocupa no ser lo suficiente sensata para no dejarse llevar.

" ¿ Cómo hago qué ? ".

 

Pregunta, mañana tendrá que atender a ocho mujeres y dos niños, al igual que debe de presentarse en el juzgado para rendir declaración de su paciente Bianca quien sufrió maltrato doméstico y bueno ahora esta demandado a su ex esposo.

 

" Después del no pares, otra vez, más y todavía estas aquí trabajando me admiró mucho en verdad, pero si me preguntas no estoy cansado ".

 

Sonríe, aunque niega necesita descansar.

 

" Uhm tus padres han mandando una invitación para asistir a su cumpleaños de Queenie, pero sólo estas invitada así que sino te molesta cariño me aplastaré en nuestro sillón esperando a que llegues y después bueno sólo esperó que no te canses ".

 

Desea lanzarle agua fría, pero sólo tiene café y lo ve llegar con una bolsa de papas, no entiende como goza de comer tantas golosinas y siempre se encuentra en forma.

 

" Sabes que vendrás conmigo y si no me dejan pasar contigo, podremos aplastarnos en el sillón viendo ‘ Titanic ’ y escuchando tus teorías sobre como pudo sobrevivir Jack Dawson ".

Siente como se apoya en su hombro, sabe que no debe de sentirse mal por el rechazo de su familia, pero no puede evitarlo.

 

" ¿ Cómo hice para merecerte ? ".

 

Cuestiona, ella se apoya un poco sobre su pecho, ve como le esta ofreciendo un poco de papas.

" Supongo que debió de ser tú buen culo, es bastante atractivo cuando estas de espaldas ".

 

Lo ha dicho y sabe que Percival se esta riendo de ello, pero nunca ha pensado bien en como ella también hizo para merecerle.

 

" Soy un trozo de carne ante ti, pero me gusta y en otras noticias me han nominado al tag del noviazgo debes de estar es obligatorio ".

 

Ya sabe que todo esto era bueno, pero no puede negarse a uno de sus vídeos incluso cuando le ruega grabar segmentos de mi novia, donde él actúa como una novia histérica y celosa donde si ella suele ser el novio.

 

" Esta bien pero eso te va costar ".

 

Murmura, tratando de pensar en que se podrá cobrar este favor con él.

 

[ ... ]

 

Sabe que debería de estar dumiendo ahora pero van a grabar el vídeo ahora mismo en la habitación, así que debe de estar lista para responder las preguntas y la primera es...

 

> ¿ Cómo se conocieron ? <

 

Vaya eso fue hace cinco años y a veces cuestiona al destino, como las decisiones de otras personas influyeron para que de alguna forma encontrará a Percival.

 

" Bueno estábamos en un autobús y estaba lleno, pero lo gracioso fue que no tenía idea de que Tina me estaba observando hasta que mi amigo Albus me dijo ‘ Mira a esa chica que no te deja de ver como un trozo de carne ’, bueno el autobús no dejaba de estar llenó y fue cuando la vi acercarse a mí, pero sólo para tropezar sobre mí, lo cual sigo pensando que no fue un accidente ".

 

Se siente indignada bueno si lo estuvo observando por un largo tiempo, pero se tropezó accidentalmente gracias a una bolsa de mandado, pero fue ahí donde se conocieron.

 

" Fue un accidente gracias a una bolsa de mandado, además te pedí disculpas y me marché, pero luego pensé que él era quien ahora me acosaba, lo encontré nuevamente en un asiló tocando el piano ".

 

Recuerda que lo encontró a los cuatro días nuevamente en un asilo al cual fue hacer sus prácticas, si llegó a sentirse acosada pero después de un pequeño incidente con una casamentera que se encontraba ahí fue que empezo todo.

" Yo tocaba en el asiló todos los jueves por lo cual ella me estaba acosando además era una promesa a Lily, una casamentera que yo tocaría ahí todos los jueves hasta encontrar al gran amor de mi vida y creanme que si para eso tuviera que volver a pasar el escupimiento de Lily para encontrarme con Tina nuevamente estaría dispuesto ".

Oh como olvidar cuando Lily se dio cuenta que iba a ocultarse de él, pero al parecer se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escupirle agua a Percival para llamar su atención y así ser descubierta.

 

Pero aquello es sólo la primera pregunta, la segunda es >> ¿ Qué aman y odian del otro ? <<

Vaya eso le va resultar difícil, debe de pensarlo bien, tiene demasiadas cosas que ama de Percival que le sería difícil elegir una.

" Amo todo de ella, aunque ella odie todo de mí, en verdad no hay nada que no ame de ella ".

 

Escucha a Percival y ella sólo lo observa, nunca podrá dejarlo de verlo así.

 

" Y cómo se darán cuenta Tina ama todo de mí, aunque odia cuando cantó las canciones de Gloria Gaynor ".

 

Y ante ello no puede decir nada, la tercera pregunta es >> ¿ Cual es su anécdota favorita ? <<

 

Sabe que tienen varias y le es difícil elegir una, entre ellos siempre han existido risas y muy pocas discusiones, pero tiene una que particularmente le encanta.

" Una de mis anécdotas favoritas, fue cuando Percival se dejó crecer la barba, en verdad no soportaba ver su barba, pensé que cualquier insecto podía vivir en su extensa barba y bueno me pareció divertido darle un poco de color con maquillaje y algo de brillantina rosa, fue un wow ".

 

Y recuerda también haber terminado llena de brillantina, pero sabía que aquello había valido la pena en gran medida.

 

" ¿ Lo ven ?, encontré a la mujer de mi vida con la única que pienso compartir todo incluso la comida ".

Le da un leve golpe, no le parece nada divertido pero si eso le hace feliz, saber que son los indicados.

 

[ ... ]

 

Esta tratando de concentrarse en su agenda y en los asuntos que tiene antes de la fiesta de Queenie quiere estar libre, pero con Percival dando un tour en su colección de Star Wars le es difícil concentrarse.

" Sí, mamá ha contribuido en gran parte de mi concentración de hecho su personaje favorito es Han Solo, el mío la Princesa Leia, si una contrabandista me enamoró ".

Escucha a Percival, desea no haber aceptado haber visto con el las ocho películas de Star Wars, ni haber leído los libros incluso las historietas.

 

" Pero miren a mamá, tan concentrada en el trabajo, podría verla todo el día trabajar así y sentir que no ha pasado el tiempo, pero esta bien, mamá un saludo a tus hijos ".

 

Sabe que Percival esta grabando sobre ella mismo, odia que pase esto pero es parte de ellos.

 

" Hola a todos ".

 

Murmura siguiendo concentrada en su agenda.

 

" Nuestro hijo Caleb pregunta, ¿ cuando les daremos un hermanito ? ".

 

Sabe que es un hombre sin remedio alguno, a veces odia haber subido vídeos de él a Youtube y así bueno le dio fama alguna en el canal que creó Detective Graves.

 

" Cuando te sientas lo suficiente capaz de cargarlo nueve meses como Cosmo ".

Es tonto comparar una caricatura con la vida real pero no puede evitar reírse.

 

" Bien ya escucharon a mamá, su hermanito se llamará Puff ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Y al parecer Percival se lo ha tomado en serio, porque esta mañana ha visto que público una foto de él con ls descripción ‘ un día ’.

Tiene ganas de matarlo, le había engañado para tener intimidad y ahora cree que esta embarazado, pero en este día no tiene ganas de matarle, es el cumpleaños de su hermana.

Si bien apenas logró convencer a Percival si a base de un trató, ambos se tomarían fotos como si estuvieran embarazados pero sabe que no es posible.

 

De alguna manera han logrado entrar al salón donde es la fiesta de su hermana, quien les recibe con total entusiasmo no sin antes felicitar a Percival por su canal.

Pero siente que es incómodo cenar excluyendo a los demás invitados, pero no puede hacer nada, sus padres siguen viendo a Percival como un bicho raro, lo odiaron desde el principio, criticaron su aspecto, cuando lo trajo a casa la primera vez iba de manera casual tanto que su padre le dijo ‘ un vago no es un novio y no es lo que debiste de traer a casa ’, bueno apartir de ahí surgieron demasiadas peleas incluso Percival le insistió que no podían estar juntos y de alguna manera él se fue, pero en las dos semanas que estuvieron separados, vaya jamás volvería a pasar por algo así y no dudó en buscarlo ni él tampoco, desde entonces jamás se han separado.

" ¿ Así que ahora hacer vídeos es cosa de vagos ? ".

 

Cuestiona su padre, siente la mano de Percival en su muslo derecho, sabe que le pide de alguna manera que no diga nada al respecto.

 

" Espero que se estén cuidando, no deseo ver otro vago en mi familia ".

Su padre siempre ha sido un experto en hablar, pero no piensa en arruinar el cumpleaños de Queenie.

 

" Bueno señor Goldstein, seguiré sus consejos de hora en adelante, los vagos no acostumbramos a tener cuidado alguno ".

 

La mano de Percival continúa aún en su muslo, no puede quejarse, ha sido directo esta vez y su padre se lo estaba buscando.

" Tienes razón los vagos suelen ser tan descuidados que llegan a tener antecedentes por fumar marihuana en plena vía pública ".

Y es cuando más odia que su padre sea un fiscal del estado que un buen padre, pero si fuera un buen padre se hubiera enterado de la verdad, Percival no era el único en la vía pública aquella madrugada, aún no entienden de como estar en el departamento de él salieron a dar una vuelta con lo último que quedaba gracias a Albus, si fue demasiado bueno para ellos aquel viaje y prometieron alguna vez volverlo a repetir.

 

" El mejor viaje de todos, demasiado relajante señor Goldstein ".

Cree ahora mismo que Percival desea ser condenado, porque lo ve en la mirada de sus padres quienes parecen indignados por completos, pero en su hermana ve una sonrisa, quiere reírse y ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

 

" Tina, necesitamos hablar a solas ".

Murmuró su madre, es la primera vez que le dirige la palabra en meses, y teme porque esta vez le diga todo lo que tiene guardado, pero le hace caso, deja a Percival en aquella mesa con Queenie, igual su padre las esta acompañando.

 

[ ... ]

 

Se han encerrado en su estudio, no entiende porque los dos están ahí con ella, pero lo entiende al sentir una bofetada por parte de su mamá.

 

" ¡ ¿ Cómo pudiste ? ! ".

Cuestiona su mamá, sabe que sus padres jamás van a entender como surgió todo entre Percival y ella, además nunca podrá demostrarles el buen hombre que es.

" Sabes lo que piensan todos de ti, al verte relacionado con el hijo de una mujer sin clase, incluso él es vulgar como ella y tú le sigues sus juegos ".

 

Habla su padre, sabe que la madre de Percival jamás tuvo la mejor vida cuando era niña pero siempre trató por sobresalir y si bien ella fue a parar a la casa de la familia Graves donde era una empleada domestica, Margaret es una gran mujer, incluso aún cuando no estudió como lo hicieron los padres de ella, valora su experiencia y los aprendizajes que comparte con ella, hubiera deseado tener la familia que tiene Percival.

 

" Percival no es ningún vulgar ni un vago, me hace feliz, me ama como nadie, y soy su mujer, no me harán cambiar de parecer jamás, Percival el es y será el único hombre de mi vida, es hora que lo comprendan, sé que lo odian y al hacerlo me están odiando a mí, pero no parece importarles más que saber si tiene o no una posición social, pero aquí estamos ".

 

A veces sólo desea irse con Percival a cualquier parte del mundo donde no estén sus padres y así poder ser felices, pero se detiene al pensar que lo estaría alejando de su familia.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ha pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Queenie y en si no ha vuelto haber a sus padres, aunque últimamente ha observado a Percival algo malo de salud, todas las madrugadas se despierta vomitando y eso le tiene preocupada pero suele ser tan terco que no irá a ningún doctor a no ser que el sólo se arrastre, por lo cual ahora están en la casa de sus suegros, pero sólo están cenando con Margaret ya que al parecer el señor Peter estaba arreglando discursos para sus campañas.

 

" ¿ Y cómo han estado ? ".

 

Pregunta Margaret, pero si bien va responder por Percival quien parece estar llenándose la boca como si fuera algún tipo de ardilla con bellotas, pero en este caso con un puré de papas.

 

" Bien, debes de estar muy bien informada por los vídeos de Percival ".

 

Comenta, jugando un poco con su comida, es cuando ve como Percival empieza a robarle aquellas rodajas de zanahoria hervidas.

 

" Oh desde luego querida además he visto las fotos que están subiendo en instagram me es tan tierno que ambos compartan el embarazo de mi nieto con todos ".

 

Ella niega, no comparten nada sobre un embarazo real, pero desde luego siente un poco de hambre.

 

" Es normal para alguien que esta de siete semanas, no tienen porque ocultar nada desde luego se ven que ambos están esperando sus miradas son demasiado brillantes y están comiendo más de lo que acostumbran, además cariño éstas más apegado a Percival de lo normal ".

 

Observa a Percival quien se ha dejado de llenar la boca con comida, trata de analizar las últimas semanas, si ambos tienen más hambre incluso a veces comen cosas raras las cuales algunas veces son asquerosas como atún con chocolate y no sabe de donde ha surgido aquellos gustos, sin olvidar que al tener intimidad tienen más de lo acostumbrado, igual que ha notado un poco de aumento en su peso.

 

" ¿ Mamá crees que estemos ? ".

Pregunta Percival, pero si fuera así en que momento las inyecciones dejaron de funcionar, incluso cuanto tiempo llevaba su app contando el retraso.

" Oh cariño claro que lo están pensé que en verdad lo sabían ".

 

Pero observa a Percival y él esta feliz pero no deja de comer, ahora sabe que esto ya no es ningún tipo de broma.

 

[ ... ]

 

Jamás pensó en beber tanta agua para poder confirmar un positivo, esta más que nerviosa y odia que Percival este grabando aquel momento.

 

" Bueno queridos hijos así es como nos enteramos de ustedes, y ahora mismo estamos por confirmar que están aquí, vaya es demasiado para mí, me alegró de su existencia ".

 

Escucha a Percival, bueno no es de ayuda que él este con la idea de que tendrán mellizos, un niño y una niña, pero igual apostó con él.

" En dos minutos sabremos la verdad, y juró que después de esto podremos abrazarnos ".

Esta sentada en la orilla de la bañera, Percival esta observando aquellos test caseros, compraron dos de cada uno disponibles en la farmacia, incluso quien les atendió se atrevió a ofrecerles un paquete de pañales o condones, pero no iba a negar que le parecía increíble la idea de estar embarazada.

 

" Sé que cuando vean esto pensarán rayos papá y mamá estaban locos, pero la verdad no, fuimos conscientes cuando los concebimos... ".

 

No quiere que sus hijos se traumen, por lo cual le ha lanzado una toalla a Percival, nota como se ríe pero de alguna forma ahora lo ve más que sonriente y eufórico.

 

" ¡ Por fin ! ".

Esta apunto de preguntar si es positivo pero es cuando siente como Percival le esta besando y se deja llevar por el momento, disfrutando de ello, ambos están celebrando lo positivo de las pruebas, pero la falta de aire entre los dos es inminente.

 

" Gracias por ellos, oh cariño vamos a ser padres ".

 

Bueno sabe que Percival no va poder esperar más para dar la noticia a todo el mundo y aunque no lo quiera sabe que sus padres se van a enterar de ello, pero ahora se siente tan feliz.


	26. Iguales

Piensa en todas las noches que cuidó del pequeño bebé el cual había llegado de tres semanas a su casa en brazos de Tina, sabe que nunca le consultó nada sobre adoptar, pero lo sintió tan suyo como ella.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo llevó consigo a MACUSA, tan pequeño y frágil, siendo feliz en brazos de Tina, pero si los rumores crecieron incluso las críticas fueron contra ellos, ¿ como era posible que tuvieran un niño de color ?, era la pregunta que veía en todos ellos.

 

Sabe que existe la discriminación dentro de su mundo pero no como en el mundo nomaj, prácticamente los juzgan con la mirada, incluso les prohiben sentarse en lugares exclusivos, pero ninguno de los dos se avergüenza todo lo contrario a ello, luchan por los derechos de su hijo Hank.

Apenas va cumplir un año y lo ve dormir tranquilamente, por momentos lo ve moverse, aún sostiene su dedo meñique, piensa que tiene el carácter de Tina.

 

" Cariño, la cena esta lista ".

 

Es Tina, pero sabe que cuando llegue a su lado, no saldrán de ahí hasta que alguien más les llamé, sigue observando las facciones de su hijo.

 

" Tenemos dos horas antes de que despierte nuestro Hank ".

 

Siente como Tina se apoya en su hombro y empieza acariciar la mejilla izquierda de su hijo, quien le sonríe durmiendo, a veces cuando duerme lo escuchan reír y aquellos momentos lo hacen feliz.

 

" No he dejado de pensar en una pregunta que me hizo Phina esta tarde ".

 

Murmura, no ha dejado de pensar en ello toda la tarde y en el primer instante que vio a su hijo.

 

" ¿ Cuál fue ? ".

 

Nunca recuerda en estos mes hablar sobre el futuro de Hank, siempre se ha centrado en el ahora, pero esta tarde le ha hecho pensar en ello.

 

" ¿ Crees que tú hijo será feliz en el mundo nomaj ? ".

 

Siente como Tina se pega más a su hombro incluso el se apoya en ella, sabe que ahora los dos comparten los mismos pensamientos.

 

" Sé que podemos mostrarle lo bueno y enseñarle que no hay ninguna diferencia de ningún tipo, sé que será tan feliz ".

No duda en que lo será, pero teme por lo que espera cuando no estén con él o cuando tenga que enfrentarse a un mundo completamente sólo, es padre y teme por su hijo.

[ ... ]

 

No sabe como pudo suceder, esperan a su segundo hijo, lo cual fue para ellos un milagro, pero ahora implicaba tratar de no hacer sentir a Hank apartado, sino lo integraban más al nuevo bebé, incluso Hank hablaba con el bebé todas las noches y estaba seguro que tendría una hermana.

Pero apenas Hank ha entrado al preescolar como lo llaman los nomaj, siente raro a su hijo incluso algo distante de ellos, pero ve en Hank que esta más distanciado de ellos y no ha bajado de su habitación para nada, batallaron demasiado para que su hijo fuera integrado con los demás niños, pero aún así eran crueles con Hank, y odiaba ver a Tina sufrir por su hijo.

 

" Subiré para hablar con Hank, algo no va bien ".

 

Escucha de Tina, tiene siete meses de embarazo y le preocupa su salud, no quiere más disgustos para ella y mucho menos espantarse.

 

" Iré yo, descansa por favor si algo esta mal te lo haré saber ".

Quiere calmarla pero sabe que no puede, aunque ella lo comprende, debe de estar calmada por el bebé.

 

[ ... ]

 

Su hijo no se encuentra en su habitación, pero sabe donde puede encontrarse, camina despacio sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido entrando en su habitación, ve que el armario esta abierto y ahí lo ve a Hank sentado de espaldas, se acerca a él y se sorprende de ver una bolsa de harina abierta al igual que el contenido de ella esta en sus manos, lo ve más de cerca y algo dentro de él simplemente lo hacen sentir mal, un fracaso absoluto como padre que debe de ver por el bienestar de su hijo, nunca imaginó que todo lo que decía Phina sobre lo crueles que eran los nomaj con personas que no compartían un mismo color pudieran ser tan crueles.

 

Pero no duda en abrazar a su hijo, quiere protegerlo de todo, es suyo.

 

" Todos me llaman negro en la escuela, dicen que no son mis papás, que debería de estar en una escuela especial para negros, ¿ porqué la gente nos ve mal cuando salimos juntos ? ".

 

Pensó que las preguntas llegarían después, pero no ahora, y si alguna vez preguntaba sobre su origen, no podía decirle vienes de gente esclava, sabe que no, porque su familia es la suya, él lo ama como si fuera de él incluso sabe que Tina siente lo mismo.

 

" Tú no eres lo que dicen los demás, tú eres nuestro hijo, sabes que esperamos tanto por ti como no tienes idea, eres la felicidad por completo de tú madre y mía ".

 

Murmura abrazando a su hijo, no quiere llorar frente a su hijo, no puede permitírselo.

 

" ¿ Porqué no me parezco a ustedes o a mi tía ? ".

 

No puede mentir, pero incluso él se ha sorprendido del parecido que tiene Hank con Tina no físicamente pero si en personalidad.

 

" Por que tú eres tú, todos somos diferentes y no creó que nadie le gustaría ser una réplica exacta de sus padres, pero tú Hank, te pareces demasiado a tú madre, ambos son serios, tranquilos, preocupados, pero bondadosos y con un gran corazón, además son mi vida y mira que tú y yo discutimos por tener a mamá nos parecemos demasiado y también cuando estamos celosos de ver que mamá le presta más atención al bebé, pero somos iguales, y no necesitas de harina para parecerte a nosotros, tú eres perfecto y sobre todo nuestro hijo, la gente crítica lo que envidia, pero Hank nunca te sientas menos que los demás ni nunca hagas caso a las críticas, te diré algo que me dijo mi padre cuando en mi escuela me criticaban por hacer algo que no podían mis demás compañeros y me dijo ‘ lo único que debe de importarte es lo que pensemos tú madre y yo, nada más que nosotros te debe de importar no las opiniones de los demás ’, y tenía razón, ahora yo te digo lo mismo sólo debe de importarte lo que pensemos mamá y yo de ti nada más ".

 

Desea poder cambiar el mundo en el cual se va desarrollar su hijo pero no puede intervenir.

" Lo siento papá ".

Murmura su hijo, debe de mantenerse fuerte por los tres, debe de hacerlo sabe que esto no será la única ocasión, conoce la situación y sabe que de ser necesario tomará el empleo en la embajada del ministerio de Londres.

 

" Te amamos, recuerda que te amamos demasiado ".

 

Se levanta con su hijo y ve que Tina esta parada en el umbral de la puerta, ella no duda en acercarse y abrazar a su hijo, sabe que ella sufre al igual que él, debe de considerar el trabajo de Londres, sabe que las personas son más abiertas.

 

" Papá tiene razón te amamos demasiado cariño incluso tú hermana te ama tanto que seguramente quiere ya conocerte, pero ven vamos a bañarte al igual que papá necesita un baño apesta ".

 

Sonríe, pero ha tomado una decisión no importa cuanto luchen aquí, incluso por ser atendidos para un helado le prohiben la entrada a su hijo, pero cuando no le importa nada hay gente que le llega a escupir en la cara, en los parques son excluidos, ha tenido que hacer su propio parque en la mansión y agradece tener demasiado espacio.

 

Lo dijo Phina su vida no sería fácil aquí y mucho menos en el sur.

[ ... ]

Han dejado que por esta noche Hank duerma con ellos, siente algo de celos al ver que su hijo esta abrazando a Tina, no del todo por su vientre pero la abraza.

 

" Recuerdas la primera vez que le quisimos poner calcetas de bebé para recién nacidos y no le quedaban, me decías que te daba miedo cargarlo, incluso te burlabas que tus pies eran más grandes que Hank, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

Asiente, recuerda todo ello incluso las veces que pasaban despiertos así con él enmedio de su cama, temiendo saber si no respiraba, eran padres primerizos y sus temores fueron demasiado grandes.

" La vez que lloraste con Hank al no saber que tenía o cuando no teníamos ni la menor idea de donde había puesto su conejo y buscaste por todo MACUSA pero al enterarte que Albernathy había tirado al conejo por el ducto de la basura, vaya nadie volvió a mirarte igual te apodaron la madre del terror ".

 

Nunca va olvidar ese día ni cuando Albernathy puso una queja ante él, tachando a Tina de dictadora, manipuladora y entre otras cosas al verse obligado a rescatar aquel conejo del ducto, pero si bien le hizo saber que él era lo mismo y que estaba equivocado.

 

" Nunca pudimos recuperar la oreja del señor Muplins ".

Murmura Tina, viendo aquel conejo al cual se esta aferrando su hijo, en el conejo se veía por todo lo que había pasado a través de estos años.

 

" Debo de agradecerte por el maravilloso hijo que me diste y por el próximo, en verdad gracias ".

 

No puede evitar acariciar el vientre de Tina ve una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, el sonríe también.

 

" Fue algo de los dos aportaste a ello y me gustaría tener más de nosotros ".

Se sonroja, no entiende como siempre logra sonrojarlo tan simplemente.

 

" Lo sé, pero he pensado y creó que lo mejor para todos es ir a Londres, aceptaré el puesto de embajador y podría hablar con Theseus Scamander, un viejo amigo el cual puede instalarte como auror ".

 

Murmura, sabe que esto debe de haber tomado por sorpresa a Tina, ella es quien a veces insistía en que aceptará el trabajo por Hank pero siempre él le pedía que no se dieran por vencidos con los nomaj pero esta tarde se ha dado cuenta que es imposible y quiere lo mejor para sus hijos.

 

" ¿ Theo el hermano de Newt ?, ¿ tú amigo el que conociste en las trincheras ? ".

Nunca le dijo que era Scamander, y al parecer Newt no mencionó a su hermano aún cuando son amigos.

 

" Si, Theseus me debe varias, gracias a él yo llevo la cicatriz de mi pecho ".

Nota en ella una sonrisa, gracias a Theseus se había ganado la cicatriz de un dragón, no era para menos cuando pensó que podría ser un Newt en apuros, pero vaya que todo le falló.

" Es una cicatriz demasiado provocativa, estoy segura que podré agradecerle personalmente de ello ".

 

Sabe lo que quiere decirle es un sí a Londres, va extrañar definitivamente su puesto como director de seguridad mágica, su casa, amigos incluso MACUSA pero su familia esta primero antes que sus comodidades y quiere ver a su hijo feliz en el mundo no lo contrario.


	27. Sapos y cuentos

Teme saber si esto es real o no, en verdad que teme saber si todo esto se trata de un sueño, quiere convencerse de que en cualquier momento podra despertar y que no estará enmedio del espectáculo ni políticamente, pero le es imposible no ver todas las revistas, las cuales tienen titulos demasiado llamativos; ‘ Conozcan a la nueva conquista del príncipe de Francia ’, ‘ Flechado por una estadounidense ’, ‘ ¿ Una nueva historia de amor real ? ’.

Podría seguir leyendo todas las revistas que tiene en aquella mesa incluso ve los periódicos en francés y se siente asustada, pero cuando prende la televisión es solamente ellos y las entrevistas que tratan de conseguirle, no entiende en que momento fueron descuidados y ahora están enmedio de todo el escándalo.

 

" Yo creó que deberías dejarlo ahora mismo ".

 

Comenta su mejor amigo Newt, a veces cree lo mismo pero cuando no esta con él, la pasa demasiado mal y lo extraña.

 

Recuerda la primera vez que lo conoció, ella estaba lavándose las manos en el tocador, cuando vio a un hombre demasiado elegante encerrándose en el baño con ella, si ha sido el hombre más atractivo y encantador que nunca ha conocido, y pudo conocerlo durante las cinco horas que estuvo encerrada con él, si nunca pensó que aquel hombre tan encantador resultaría ser el príncipe de Francia y en cierta manera heredero al trono en primera línea sucesoria, debía de estar más actualizada en todo de manera general desde aquel día.

 

Pero siguieron viéndose a escondidas, si a nadie le importaría ni a ella misma hasta que salieron fotos de ellos abrazados en una librería y eso fue todo, ahora sentía a todo el mundo sobre ella.

 

" Yo creó que Newt es un tonto y celoso de saber que tienes el cuento de princesas y él no ".

Escucha a su hermana Queenie quien esta leyendo una de las revistas, puede apreciar el título ‘ ¿ Una plebeya real ? ’, como si tener un doctorado en historia universal no fuera suficiente, puede sentir más que excluido su título universitario y el doctorado juntos gracias a una revista.

Y como si no tuviera suficiente esta escuchando la lectura en voz alta de Credence lo que no debe de hacer la realeza, si sabe que fue una mala idea haber sugerido vamos seamos como los demás sólo por esta tarde y ahora había acabado en esto.

 

" ¿ Han leído la revista realeza ? ".

 

Cuestiona su mamá quien esta entrando, si ahora parece una reunión familiar y esta lista para escuchar un largo discurso o chismes nuevos, prefiere el discurso.

 

" ¿ Sabías que Percival ha sido millonario desde su niñez ? ".

 

No le sorprende si Percival tuviera todo el dinero del mundo, nunca se ha detenido en pensar en ello, en este tiempo sólo han sido Percival y Tina no el príncipe y la plebeya, pero lo ama y si para eso debe de aceptar el título que tiene Percival lo hará.

 

" Oh san Google, ¿ sabes qué si te divorcias de Percival y tienen hijos tendrás que arrodillarte para hablarles ? ".

Credence no es de gran ayuda, no lo es pero están en pleno siglo XXI, no deben de ser tan estrictos, bueno si lo son, igual que los británicos, o tal vez más nunca se ha parado a pensar en ello.

 

" Credence, te adelantas a lo que no ha sucedido además Percival podría ser ya rey en esos años ".

 

Y piensa en cuando Percival suba al trono, ella también será reyna pero antes de ello princesa o duquesa, cualquier título será un martirio es lo único que sabe.

 

" Bueno si Tina se llega a casar con Percival, príncipe de Francia y futuro rey, tendrá que aprenderse sus nombres ".

Comenta Newt, sabe que Percival odia sus demás nombres es como si lo hicieran sentir presionado, además ellos se están adelantando demasiado.

" Percival Antoine Luis Bastián Ètienne Graves es fácil, pero además somos novios, no estamos ni comprometidos ".

 

Y además de lo que ha leído en las revistas se podría decir que es con la única chica que ha durado más tiempo.

 

" ¿ Por qué no hay fotos de Percival besando a alguien ? ".

 

Pregunta Newt que tiene su celular en mano, estar encerrada en el departamento que han rentado ella y Percival le hace sentir como si estuviera en arresto.

 

" Por que ambos compartimos la misma idea de besarnos hasta casarnos ".

Ahora puede sentir como todos los presentes de la sala le están observando, lo ha dicho de tener planes en un futuro, pero con todo esto es más que suficiente.

" ¿ Qué nombre prefiere mi yerno ? ".

Escucha a su padre quien ha llegado con un vaso de whisky, pero ve que en su otra mano trae otras revistas más.

 

" Percival, los otros nombres son exclusivos para Tina ".

Suelta Queenie, vaya contarle unos cuantos secretos a su hermana tenían sus consecuencias, y ya los estaba divulgando ante toda la familia.

" Es increíble cuanto han publicado todas las revistas diferentes incluso en la televisión no dejan de hablar sobre ustedes, ¿ Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con un príncipe ? ".

 

Escucha a su padre quien toma asiento junto a ella, le ofrece ver las revistas que trae consigo y ella las acepta en todas ellas esta de portada Percival con los múltiples encabezados que hay en cada uno de ellos, 

 

" Oh vamos ahora ustedes, no dije nada por que nunca pensé en que esto fuera algo oficial ".

 

Responde, si fuera sincera diría que por temor ante el mundo de Percival, sus reglas y todo lo que implicaría estar en su mundo, nunca pensó en llegar a la realeza ni siquiera aspiraba a querer ser como una princesa.

 

Ahora estaba en medio del escándalo incluso habían logrado entrevistar a viejos compañeros del bachillerato y de la universidad, incluso unos decían ser mejores amigos de ella, a lo cual Percival denominaba sus cinco minutos de fama.

" Bueno querida ahora todo el mundo esta sobre ti ".

 

Logra escuchar a su madre, pero si bien se ve distraída al ver que Albus, el mejor amigo de Percival ha entrado, parece algo molesto, bueno siempre lo ha visto molesto.

 

" Antoine quiere verte, me he encargado de todo ".

 

No lo ha visto durante dos días y vaya que eso para ella ha sido bastante tiempo.

[ ... ]

 

Sabe que los reporteros incluso los paparazzi no van a entrar donde están ahora mismo, aunque la gente los reconociera al entrar, pero al parecer Percival si buscaba tener privacidad, ambos están en la cafetería preferida de ella pero no entiende el porque cuando deben de ser cuidadosos.

Han estado en silencio por varios minutos, pero ambos están sonriendo y a veces no necesitan hablar para saber que todo esta bien entre ellos.

" Me hubiera encantado hacer esto en otra parte, tal vez en la torre lo cual sería una locura ahora mismo pero estoy seguro de esto, y cariño siempre serás lo único seguro y verdadero que tendré en mi vida, se que te da miedo esto, pero no puedo imaginarme sin ti, eres importante para mí, eres el amor de mi vida ".

 

Y es cuando lo ve arrodillarse frente a ella, no trae sus trajes elegantes sólo trae un suéter blanco y jeans negros, pero ahí esta sosteniendo en su mano derecha un anillo de compromiso, el anillo no es como cualquiera ve que trae un diamante negro.

 

" ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo Porpentina Esther Goldstein ? ".

 

Realmente siente que va a llorar de alegría, realmente podría llorar pero si quiere casarse con él.

" Sí, sí, quiero casarme contigo Percival Antoine Luis Bastián Ètienne Graves".

Siente como Percival toma su mano izquierda para ponerle el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, desea poder besarlo pero siempre ha querido esperar hasta casarse para dar el primer beso, lo cual tanto Newt como Queenie consideraron bobo.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ambos están felices gracias a Albus se han logrado escabullir dentro del departamento nuevamente, ambos están acostados en la cama y realmente siempre le ha encantado ser abrazada por Percival.

 

Y si bien Albus ha entrado a interrumpir su pequeño momento de felicidad, en su cara puede ver preocupación, pero no le han dicho a nadie sobre su compromiso más que Albus.

" Percival necesitamos hablar y Tina necesita hablar con su familia, por favor ".

 

Siente como Percival se pega más a ella, tampoco quiere dejarlo ir, pero debe de hacerlo.

 

" Te amo Goldstein, nos vemos mañana ".

Percival le besa su cuello para después marcharse, aunque si bien su paz se ve interrumpida por los pasos escandalosos que se oyen a través del pasillo para acabar en su habitación.

 

" ¿ Lo hizo ? ".

Pregunta Newt, aún esta acostada en la cama y se siente tan nerviosa de enseñar su anillo de compromiso, por lo cual sólo muestra su mano izquierda, y los gritos de emoción no se dejan escuchar.

 

" Oh dios, debemos de organizar la boda, tenemos tantas cosas por hacer ".

 

Escucha de su mamá quien al parecer quiere saltar de alegría, pero Queenie ahora mismo esta saltando en su cama y la ha logrado convencer de hacer lo mismo por lo cual ambas están saltando.

 

" ¿ Cuando lo harán oficial ? ".

 

Pregunta Credence y vaya eso le resulta ser prácticamente una patada, porque no hablaron de ello no durante el largo rato que estuvieron juntos.

 

Así que ha dejado de saltar y es como si hubieran explotado su pequeña burbuja de felicidad absoluta.

 

" Bueno no hemos hablado de ello pero seguramente mañana lo haremos eso creó ".

Puede ver que todos se encuentran serios en estos momentos, sabe que vienen más preguntas hace una semana se enteraron de lo suyo con Percival gracias a las revistas, la televisión y redes sociales que no se hicieron esperar.

 

" ¿ Conoces a su familia ? ".

 

Pregunta Newt, bueno desea conocerla en toda la extensión de la palabra pero sólo logró conocerlos una vez, durante la cacería que celebran cada año, y si bien pudo notar que no fue del agrado absoluto para sus padres ni para los amigos o familiares que se encontraban ahí.

 

" Un poco, sólo he convivido con ellos una vez y fue suficiente ".

 

Observa como Credence prende la televisión y ahí están ambos siendo captados por las cámaras de televisión y nota que es en el momento que Percival le ha propuesto matrimonio y puede escuchar la euforia de los conductores del programa de espectáculos.

 

" Nuestro príncipe rompecorazones ha decidido casarse con la americana, como lo han oído tendremos boda y ustedes son los primeros en enterarse ".

Escucha aquella conductora, ahora todos saben a nivel nacional de su compromiso con Percival.

" Oh por favor la familia real no ha confirmado ningún compromiso y sólo basta que la americana sea aprobada por la familia y de ser así sería la primera plebeya real en toda la historia de la familia real ".

 

Percival le ha mostrado toda su rama genealógica, nadie de su familia nunca se ha casado con alguien de no sangre real, todos se han casado con personas que tienen títulos como de ser condes hasta duques.

 

Y ahora estaba ella, una plebeya sin algún tipo de título de la realeza, lo cual era realmente lo que parecía contar pero no para Percival.

 

" Saben son boberías, Percival la ama ".

Escucha de Credence, le da la razón al ver el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, lo cual le alegra y prácticamente le hace sentir una mujer completamente enamorada.

" Mi hija se va a casar con un príncipe, es algo que jamás me hubiera esperado, ni lo hubiera imaginado cuando la sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos ".

Oh su papá ha empezado con su sentimentalismo, no puede imaginar como estará el día de su boda cuando la entregue en el altar, no puede evitar sonreír al imaginar a Percival en un uniforme color negro o rojo, esperándole.

" Tierra llamando a Tina, por aquí deja de pensar en tú principe ".

 

Su adorada hermana le esta interrumpiendo, y se ve obligada a regresar a la realidad.

Prestar atención a las ideas de su mamá para la boda incluso las sugerencias de Newt como de Queenie.

[ ... ]

 

Se encuentra desayunando con su familia es raro no tener algún mensaje de Percival, pero si bien toda la mesa ha estado repleta de periódicos los cuales en primera plana esta el compromiso de ella con Percival, pero ve llegar a Albus por un momento piensa que Percival le estará acompañando pero no es así, ve que esta molestó y demasiado.

 

" Quisiera hablar a solas contigo ".

 

Habla Albus, no debe de ser nada bueno, es en lo único que puede pensar al ver como su familia se retira rápidamente, dejándola completamente a solas.

" No puedes casarte con Percival ".

No es lo que hubiera imaginado ciertamente pensó que podría referirse al estilo de vida que llevaba o que debía de aplacarse ahora a los protocolos pero no eso.

 

Pero ciertamente no puede hablar, es como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, desearía saber porque pero no puede decir nada.

 

" La familia Graves no aprobó el matrimonio entre ambos y Percival ha decidido abdicar al trono por lo cual debes de romperle el corazón, las demás líneas sucesorias no son dignas de subir al trono ninguna de ellas fueron criadas para ser parte del trono, y si decides continuar con esto Percival será expulsado de Francia, miembro no grato en la familia incluso innombrable para todo aquel, crecí con Percival y debe de poner ante todo a su nación ".

 

Sabe lo importante que es para Percival su nación, de él dependerán varias personas en el futuro, no puede hacerle esto a la gente que confiara en él.

" Sí dices amarlo, dejalo cumplir con sus deberes reales ".

 

Ella sólo asiente, ve marcharse a Percival, siente un extraño vacío, realmente lo ama, pero Albus tiene razón Percival es el único que fue criado para la sucesión del trono, tanta gente va depender de él y ella no tiene valor alguno ante tanta gente.

Escucha el teléfono de la sala sonar, es cuando Queenie le llama desde la sala para que salga a contestar el teléfono, sabe que es él, igual siente que debe de hacerlo ahora mismo no cuando lo tenga de frente sabe que será imposible hacerlo, que terminará abrazándolo y jurando ser ahora dos contra todos, pero no puede hacerlo y no va arrebatarle a nadie la única persona en la que confían.

Toma el teléfono, se prepara para hacerlo, necesita un momento para hacerlo.

 

[ .... ]

 

Lo único que sabe con seguridad es que al terminar aquella llamada se ha venido abajo como nunca tuvo idea alguna de venirse abajo, sintió que iba a llorar cuando él le preguntó ‘ ¿ Alguna vez me amaste sin saber quién era ? ’, le hizo creer que todo esto era por quien era, que se había interesado en tener un lugar en la realeza y si ahora confesaba todo esto era porque Albus se lo diría y prefería hacerlo ella, al principio Percival no le creyó pero después de convencerlo lo escuchó llorar.

 

Ahora esta en la cama llorando inconsolablemente, escuchando pasos, la familia real ha pedido que se retiren de Francia lo más antes posible, tiene el corazón destrozado y no desea irse del único lugar donde compartió momentos felices con Percival.

 

No deja de ver el anillo de compromiso, Queenie le ha tratado de consolar al igual que su mamá pero le es imposible, desea nunca haber tirado sobre ella aquella copa de vino y así no hubiera terminado en aquel tocador, platicando con Percival durante cinco horas y tampoco quiere el valor que obtuvo al darse una oportunidad con Percival, sólo quiere regresar el tiempo ser como antes y no la americana o plebeya.

 

Todos están con ella en la habitación, temen que haga algo tonto, lo ve en sus miradas, pero se siente inútil para hacer algo tonto.

 

[ ... ]

 

Tal como lo pidió la realeza, abandonaron Francia, nadie ha dicho nada al respecto incluso algunos medios parecen celebrar el que no este más con Percival, pero no ha logrado quitarse el anillo de compromiso e incluso ha comprado las revistas donde sale Percival, ha leído que empezó a salir con la princesa de Dinamarca, pero en algunos eventos reales en los que sale lo ve demasiado triste, con una barba la cual le va creciendo y no puede evitar llorar al verlo así, ha pasado dos semanas desde que le destrozó el corazón y ella no ha salido para nada de su cama, sigue en la misma pijama de Pardo, llorando y a veces comiendo helado, de cualquier tipo que encuentre en el refrigerador.

 

" Fuentes cercanas a la familia real de Francia, especuló acerca de lo que pudo estar la familia de tener una abdicación gracias a la plebeya americana, aunque no sucedió gran cosa gracias al arrepentimiento de la chica, pero ahora todo rodea a la princesa de Dinamarca y su inminente compromiso con el futuro rey de Francia, al parecer ambas familias reales están complacidas de que tal compromiso suceda, así ninguna tradición se perderá ".

 

Odia los conductores de espectáculo, incluso odia saber como Cenicienta y Blanca nieves lograron casarse con los príncipes sin tanto problema pero le es patético comparar su vida real con personajes animados de disney, los cuales ya tienen sus vidas ficticias resueltas.

 

Pero sus críticas destructivas se ven interrumpidas al ver a Queenie entrar a su habitación y notar que su televisor ha sido desconectado por completo, al igual que su hermana le ha empezado a quitarle las cobijas.

 

" ¡ Maldición Goldstein muevete ! ".

Vaya eso es algo nuevo para ella escuchar maldecir a su hermana, es una novedad total pero no le toma importancia y prefiere sumergirse en la miseria.

 

" Newt necesitó tú ayuda ".

 

No necesita que nadie la saque de donde esta al contrario siente que es lo único que merece al destrozar a Percival, conocía todas sus inseguridades y las había usado en su contra, ahora se siente como la peor persona.

 

" Dejame, le rompí el corazón a Percival, soy la peor persona y merezco esto ".

 

Al parecer su hermana no ha entendido nada de lo que ha dicho ni una sola palabra, no le parece importar porque ahora siente como Newt esta ayudando a Queenie.

 

" Él me amaba y yo sólo... ".

 

Nuevamente esta llorando más puede sentir como se siente más mal, ya no se opone a nada, y si para ser precisos sabe que esta siendo arrastrada por toda su casa hasta la sala, no le importa ser el nuevo trapeador, por fin se siente un poco útil ante todo.

 

" Mierda Tina ".

Escucha a Credence, si sabe que se ve patética en una pijama de una caricatura para niños, igual debe de estar manchada de tanto helado y de diferentes sabores, es patética.

 

" Sólo llevenme a mi habitación y dejenme morir sola sin gatos ni nada, le destroce el corazón a mi príncipe porque creí que era lo mejor y ahora mirenme soy el trapeador de esta casa y Percival tiene a una princesa, oh por favor acaben con mi miseria ".

Sigue llorando, ve a Queenie realmente enojada, bueno ella es quien tiene el corazón destrozada, su hermana esta en perfectas condiciones, siempre tan linda.

 

" Y si pudieras hablar con Percival, ¿ qué le dirías ? ".

Escucha a Credence quien esta acostado en el sillón de su casa con los zapatos puestos, si estuviera completamente bien le llamaría la atención pero ahora mismo se siente tan desanimada sin ganas de nada que lo deja pasar.

Pero no puede evitar pensar en la pregunta de Credence y llorar como si no hubiera mañana.

 

" Que lo siento tanto, pero que se lo importante que es cumplir primero sus deberes reales y no quería ser para él un impedimento y mucho menos el que hubiera pensado en abdicar ".

Apenas logra responder entre sollozos, cubriéndose los ojos no le gusta que nadie le vea llorar en absoluto. 

 

" ¿ Y qué más ? ".

Insiste Credence, desea tener fuerzas para hacer algo pero lo ve imposible de alguna manera, sólo desea volver a su cama y no enterarse para nada del mundo mientras escucha a Sting una y otra vez.

 

" Le haría saber cuanto lo amo, oh nunca lo sabrá por que le dije que nunca lo amé, esto duele amarlo, nunca se enamoren es tan patético haberle destrozado el corazón y a mi al mismo tiempo, pero lo amo tanto, Newt traeme el vodka de papá ".

 

Tal vez las penas con alcohol sean menos, y desea que funcione el vodka de lo contrarió tendrá que recurrir al tequila, incluso llora más al recordar la fragancia que usaba Percival.

 

" Newt no le hagas caso, yo me hago cargo ".

 

Oh lo único que le faltaba encontrarse completamente inestable, ahora sabe que debe de pedir ayuda clínica incluso entrar algún sanatorio, aún tiene sus manos cubriendo su rostro, siente como alguien le carga, tal vez es Newt si debe de sentir lástima por ella igual siente más lástima ella.

 

Siente como es recostada en su cama, pero igual siente un peso extra en la cama.

 

" ¿ Por qué nunca me mencionaste que tenías una pijama así ? ".

Por primera vez se permite en quitarse las manos de la cara y ve a Percival a su lado completamente afeitado, si lo cree tanto helado de alguna manera le afectó.

 

" Viaje durante nueve horas para estar contigo, sé que no estuvo nada bien lo que hizo mi familia, pero si estoy dispuesto abdicar por ti, conozco que ante todo debo de anteponer mis deberes pero siempre lo he hecho, y tú eres lo que me trajo de vuelta, no sabes lo que sufrí al no tenerte conmigo durante este tiempo incluso antes de conocerte y ahora que he venido hasta aquí, es para decirte me casaré contigo, abdicare al trono por ti, es hora de ser felices, hacer lo que te contaba, tener nuestra propia granja, criar un poco de todo incluso niños, verme corretear a los cerdos o caer en el fango, siempre me lo dijiste se feliz por un instante pero eso no basta quiero ser feliz siempre contigo ".

 

Recuerda que hablaron sobre tener alguna vez una granja, criar cerdos, ovejas, vacas, todo lo que debe de tener una granja incluso llegó a imaginarse a Percival haciendo leña y ella lo estaría observando.

" No debes de abdicar, podemos casarnos y hacer algún tipo de trato en que no asumiré algún rol dentro de tú familia ".

Odia haber escuchado a Credence hablar sobre los casos de las familias reales las cuales llegaban a firmar desde acuerdos hasta tratos antes de casarse.

 

" Mi familia tiene doce horas para decidir y si aceptan iremos a Francia hacer nuestro compromiso oficial en el palacio ".

 

Para ella aquello si fue un chantaje por parte de Percival a su familia, pero no duda en abrazarlo, no quiere volver a separase de él de ninguna manera.

[ ... ]

 

Sabe y esta segura que la familia de Percival no aceptado de buena manera su compromiso pero más increíble le resulta el palacio de Fontainebleau es inmenso y teme perderse en el si suelta la mano de Percival, van a salir a fuera del palacio donde los periodistas les están esperando para hacer oficial su compromiso y ante lo que esta viendo del palacio tiene tanta historia incluso en los cuadros que cuelgan de las paredes, escucha a Percival explicarle quienes son algunos resultan ser sus tíos otros primos lejanos, le cuenta donde solía ocultarse de sus niñeras y que para todas era un dolor de cabeza excepto para Zoe, la nana de su padre.

Pero detiene a Percival cuando cree que van a llegar al jardín o una parte de ello, quiere ser sincera.

 

" ¿ Viviremos aquí ? ".

 

Pregunta algo dudosa, se ha olvidado de cuantos cuartos tiene este palacio, dejó de escuchar en cuanto vio el gran palacio y sus jardines.

 

" Si no te gusta no debemos de vivir aquí podríamos vivir en un castillo tan vez en Chambord tiene un hermoso lago y es más grande o si prefieres Versalles nadie vive en el castillo desde bueno hace tiempo, creó que Versalles te encantará es lo triple de esto ".

Oh se equivoca, no puede imaginarse lo triple de esto, sólo ha visto Versalles en fotos incluso en alguna película y sabe que es imponente, pero si Percival le ha dicho que es lo triple de esto vaya no se imagina viviendo ni en Versalles ni en ningún otro castillo.

 

" Quiero vivir en una casa normal, tener una vida simple contigo sin lujos, no me puedo imaginar viviendo en un lugar así, pero quiero lo sencillo no esto ".

 

Nota una sonrisa en él, nunca hablaron sobre vivir en un lugar más grande que aquel departamento que tenían.

 

" Lo sé, buscaremos el lugar correcto pero por ahora nos están esperando cariño y me encanta tú vestido ".

 

No puede evitar sonrojarse, sabe que no es el mejor vestido y haber elegido un vestido azul cielo con bolitas blanca no lo considera la mejor elección al ver que Percival iba de traje negro.

 

Ve como las puertas le son abiertas en par en par, Percival sigue entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, esta segura de hacerlo.

 

[ ... ]

 

La mañana le resultó una locura y todos han hablado del compromiso real del momento, mientras ahora se ve abrumada al estar frente a los padres de Percival quienes aún siguen siendo reyes, han decidido acelerar las negociaciones al saber que se casaran dentro de dos semanas.

 

" Bien, ambos sabemos porque estamos aquí en la primera carpeta esta el convenio de que aceptas casarte con nuestro hijo por bienes separados, así que debes de firmarlo "

 

Habla su suegro, Luis, lee todo el convenio donde acepta renunciar a todo bien material y económico en caso de viudez o divorcio.

 

" El segundo convenio es en el caso de divorcio y existan hijos de por medio renunciarás a ellos por completo además de comprometerte a dar un varón al trono ".

 

Esta apuntó de firmar, sabe que lo de dar un hijo varón es algo imposible no todo depende de ella, y si le suena algo machista pero la mano de Percival le ha detenido de firmar, sabe que nunca se verán obligados a este convenio porque nunca van a separarse pero Percival le ha detenido, él le advirtió que firmaría un convenio sobre sus hijos pero nunca le mencionó tener un hijo varón por obligación.

" No firmarás esto, tener un hijo varón no debe de ser ninguna responsabilidad para mi mujer, al contrario mi deseo es tener hijas ".

Ella no sabe que decir sólo estaba segura en la cantidad de hijos que querían y si eran varios, incluso las demás líneas sucesorias los odiarían ambos por hacer más lejana su aspiración de alguna vez formar parte del trono.

 

" Esta bien cariño ".

 

Murmura, deslizando su mano para firmar, posiblemente tengan un varón, pero no quiere poner más complicaciones con la familia de Percival.

 

" La tercera carpeta es sobre mantener confidencialidad absoluta sobre nosotros la familia real ".

 

Esta vez habla su suegra, Veronique, piensa que es como si estuviera firmando algún tipo de cargos.

Y ve una cuarta carpeta, la cual dice cotidianidad.

 

" Aquí aceptarás todo reglamento en tú vida cotidiana como parte de la familia real ".

 

Su suegro le extiende la carpeta, la abre y encuentra reglas desde como debe de vestir, lo que esta permitido comer, no tener ningún tipo de red social, no conceder entrevistas a medios que no autorice primero la casa real, deberes absolutos al hogar y agenda, lo más horrible que lee en el reglamento es prácticamente renunciar a quien es, no puede imaginarse siendo alguien más que no es en absoluto.

 

" Creó que no firmaré esto, firmarlo significa no ser yo misma, no pienso dedicarme al hogar o la agenda incluso a llevar una dieta donde no incluyan helado, no puedo hacerlo ".

 

Regresa la carpeta, ya ha firmado más de lo necesario y no piensa en firmar más.

" La cuarta carpeta no se firmara, en cuanto las otras tres es lo que deseaban y lo consiguieron, por lo cual no abdicare al trono ".

 

Ve por un momento a sus suegros, ambos parecen molestos con su presencia, pero sabe que le aceptan por Percival y su amenaza de abdicar cuando antes si no aceptan que se casen.

" Vivirán en Versalles, y usted señorita Goldstein debe de aprender nuestras reglas y buenos modales ".

Advierte su suegro, si compara a sus suegros y a Percival no entiende de donde fue criado porque no se parece en absoluto a ellos.

 

[ ... ]

 

Se encuentra con Percival en la habitación de su niñez lo cual cree que podría ser toda su casa aquella habitación y que decir del enorme baño, en el cual Percival se encuentra duchándose mientras ella ve fotos de la infancia de Percival, parece que fue un niño demasiado mimado.

" El presupuesto para la boda es de cien millones de euros ".

Escucha a Percival y ella se detiene en las fotos del quinto cumpleaños, es una locura cien millones, para un día, si es un abuso total y no esta dispuesto aceptar algo así, con ello podrían acabar con la hambruna en África, dar estudios, es una locura.

Deja el álbum de Percival encima del lavabo, y abre la puerta de vidrio para entrar a la ducha con Percival, no importa mojarse va aclararle que no darán oro como platillos.

 

" No vamos a casarnos con cien millones ".

Es lo primero que dice, nota que Percival le esta observando algo sorprendido pero confundido.

 

" Quiero una boda sencilla de la cual quiero que sea menos del medio millón, sabes con lo del presupuesto podríamos ayudar la lucha contra la hambruna, refugiados de Palestina, pagar estudios a niños y niñas que quieran superarse, sé que cualquier mujer aceptaría casarse con cien millones de euros, pero yo me quiero casar contigo no con cien millones de euros que pueden ir a buenas organizaciones benéficas, por lo cual quiero que el dinero sea repartido para ello, en cuanto la boda quiero que sea lo más sencilla posible ".

Lo sigue observando, aunque él se encuentra sonriendole, nota que es la primera vez que lo ve sin ninguna camisa y enseguida cierra los ojos, esta desnudo, lo interrumpió en medio de la ducha.

 

" Me aseguraré de ello, además debes de acostumbrarte a verme así cariño, y gracias por casarte conmigo y no con mis cien millones, serás una increíble reyna ".

 

Ella sólo desea asegurarse de salir de aquella ducha pero teme caer, aunque no puede evitar pensar en el futuro o en los días para casarse con Percival.


	28. Juego de palabras

Debe de pensar que hay algo realmente mal en todo ello, esta apunto de enloquecer, es el viaje más largo en autobús pero se distrae al escuchar la conversación del asiento de adelante, una madre y su pequeño hijo los cuales parecen jugar a decir palabras sin cierta letra, parece divertido pero ambos se apoyan de lo que ven afuera y ahora mismo están jugando a decir palabras sin u ni a.

" Gente ".

Escucha a la mujer, sólo ha visto que lleva el cabello corto y es ondulado, en cuanto al niño le ha calculado cinco años y parece demasiado despierto, pero al parecer se ha quedado sin ideas o palabra alguna, siente que debe de ayudarlo.

 

" Libro ".

 

Murmura en voz baja, trata de concentrarse en la sopa de letra y tratar de entender porque esta en un autobús cuando tiene chofer, es cuando recuerda que tiene baja por paternidad, la mayoría de sus amigos ya tiene hijos incluso van por los segundos pero ahí esta él quien parece alejarse de todo ello.

 

" Libro ".

 

Escucha del niño, sonríe al saber que le ha podido ayudar, bueno eso no le quita del día difícil que puede tener hoy con los accionistas.

 

" Mendigo ".

 

Al parecer nuevamente es el turno del niño y entiende si se ha quedado sin palabras, él haría lo mismo, pero es una suerte que le este ayudando.

 

" Tesoro ".

 

Ahí tenía otra palabra pero ahora el juego subía a tres letras, no debía de tener i, o y g, no sería tan difícil, pero al parecer va empezar la mamá.

" Marte ".

Y se encuentra pensando un poco, pensando en algo que no tenga aquellas tres letras, y tiene una palabra.

 

" Estrellas ".

Pero ahora se encuentra en un dilema al no poder encontrar la palabra ‘ compromiso ’ en la sopa de letras, son cincuenta palabras que debe de encontrar en la sopa y no puede encontrar la número treinta.

 

" Señor necesito tú ayuda ".

Escucha que alguien murmura, levanta la vista para ver que es aquel niño, tiene cabello castaño ondulado y pecas, es demasiado lindo y tierno.

" Arena ".

Murmura y nota que la mamá se ha dado cuenta de su complicidad en hacer trampa todo este tiempo, puede observarla un poco mejor, es demasiado guapa.

" Bien ahora palabras sin cuatro letras e, d, u, a ".

 

No cree que sea tan difícil, no como piensa, ha cerrado su libro de sopa de letras y ha decidido centrar toda su atención, en el par.

 

" Dormir ".

 

Buena jugada piensa, pero no por nada fue el mejor en oratoria por tres años consecutivos, y era hora de mostrar sus dotes de ello.

" Compromiso ".

 

Lo dice en cuestión de segundos, va ayudar al niño que gané esto, sin importar que no pueda resolver su sopa de letras.

" Chico ".

 

Ve que le ha costado un poco responder, no la culpa son cuatro letras y debe de tener cuidado.

" Rico ".

 

Pero él es mucho más rápido que ella, nadie podrá ganarle.

" Limpio ".

" Cloro ".

" Voz ".

" Oro ".

" Colón ".

" Tonto ".

" Zorro ".

" Hospicio ".

" Ojos ".

" Cloroformo ".

Nota como ella parece no tener una nueva palabra, mientras escucha el conteo del niño para su madre, siente que ha ganado y así ha sido.

 

" ¿ Como lo hizo señor ? ".

Pregunta aquel niño quien lo esta observando, nota que sus ojos son un café oscuro.

" Práctica supongo ".

Nunca se le han dado los niños, de ninguna manera por algo todos piensan que terminará siendo un anciano amargado que va heredar todo lo que tiene a su perro si es que no muere antes, bueno él mismo lo piensa imposible.

 

" Papá no soporta el juego, bueno ahora soporta las pesas de quilate,eso creo desde que sale con Leta, ¿ Tú vas todos los días al gimnasio ? ".

 

Para ser un niño esta demasiado informado de todo lo que acontece a su alrededor.

" No, me gusta prefiero estar en casa con mi perro escuchando a Mozart ".

 

Tal vez hace tiempo atrás recuerda haber pagado una suscripción algún gimnasio de prestigio pero ciertamente prefirió dormir y escuchar a Mozart.

 

" ¿ Tienes hijos o novia ? ".

 

No recuerda la última vez que salió con alguien que no fueran las mismas chicas que lo buscaban después, pero esta seguro que fue hace mucho tiempo tal vez años, el trabajó le absorbe como una esponja.

 

" Ninguno de los dos sólo un perro ".

 

Es raro que este siendo interrogado por un niño, incluso ninguno de sus amigos lo han cuestionado sobre su vida.

 

" ¿ Eres vegetariano ? ".

Sabe que no es vida alguna comer tanto verde como sea posible por más que insistan de lo saludable que puede ser no es vida para él.

" No, me mataría de hambre si fuera vegetariano ".

Y aquel niño empieza a reír, igual él no puede evitar sonreír, tiene razón si en verdad fuera vegetariano no sería vida.

 

" ¿ Te gustaría salir con mi mamá ? ".

Oh ahora entiende todo esto, el niño quiere jugar a ser cupido, nota como su mamá parece indignarse.

 

" Tadek Artemis ".

Ese es nombre del niño, más bien de su cupido, su celular empieza a vibrar, seguramente va atrasado a una junta pero esto parece ser más divertido que ganar unos cuantos millones, por lo cual empieza a escribir un mensaje, sabe que Credence es capaz de manejar cualquier asunto en la empresa en su mano derecha.

 

" ¿ Les gustaría ir al cine ? ".

Pregunta algo tímido, ve en aquel niño una alegría.

 

" Sí, ¿ podemos ver detective pikachu ? ".

Él asiente, nunca ha sido impulsivo y tampoco es de invitar a gente extraña que apenas ha conocido, pero le es agradable el gesto del niño por querer que su mamá tenga alguien en su vida.

[ ... ]

Ahora les ha invitado a comer prácticamente comida chatarra, Tadek se ha esfumado a jugar, sabe que es una buena jugada para dejarle a solas con su mamá.

 

" En verdad lo siento, Tadek nunca me había hecho algo así desde que me divorcie de su padre ".

No puede evitar sonreír al ver que aceptó pedir una cajita feliz para el juguete de pikachu, el cual no para de repetir pika.

" No te preocupes, yo hubiera querido lo mismo para mi mamá que fuera feliz después de haber perdido a mi padre ".

Siempre quiso que su madre fuera feliz con alguien más pero si bien ella siempre le aseguro que su felicidad era que él estuviera feliz.

 

" Tadek lo ha pasado ha demasiado mal desde mi separación con su padre, cree que de alguna forma él es culpable de mi separación y por algo hizo esto ".

 

Ve aquel niño trepar en el tobogan, parece divertirse, bueno sabe por las experiencias de sus amigos que algunas separaciones no fueron tan agradables, en otras si, pero nunca vivió algo así por lo cual no siente tener la experiencia para hablar de ello.

 

" A veces en mi caso cuando veía a mi mamá llorar pensaba que era por causa alguna mía, las llamadas de atención de la maestra y me sentía mal, hasta que un día me vio, prácticamente me confesó que lloraba por mi papá al saber que no me veía crecer, entendí que uno siempre debe de ser honesto o todo se puede malinterpretar ".

 

A veces para todos él que sea tan honesto les resulta un insulto, pero prefiere la honestidad a mentir, así como su mamá le confesó que extrañaba a su papá sin mentirle.

 

[ ... ]

 

Lograron intercambiar números gracias a Tadek quien tomó su celular para hacerle una llamada, y vaya ahora estaba viendo su número y el nombre de ella, Porpentina, sabe que esta demasiado distraído y que no esta escuchando en absoluto a Credence ni a Albus.

Pero un par de chasquidos lo traen de vuelta.

" ¿ Quién te trae así ? ".

 

Cuestiona Credence, no puede evitar sonreír como un bobo al recordar a Tina.

" Una mujer lo trae así, ¿ cómo se llama ?, oh es tú secretaria, ¿ verdad ? ".

 

Esta vez es Albus, puede mentir pero nada ganaría negando la verdad y de alguna forma sabrían que esta mintiendo.

 

" No es mi secretaria, se llama Porpentina ".

 

Ve a sus dos amigos sin decir nada, pero sabe que en cualquier momento empezarán su cuestionamiento, y será peor que ser interrogado por su propia mamá.

 

" Pero vamos viejo cuenta más sobre ella ".

 

Odia cuando Credence le llama viejo, lo considera así ya que no tiene a nadie ni una relación amorosa ni siquiera un hijo.

 

" Es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, tiene un buen sentido del humor, es paciente, aunque se acaba de divorciar hace un año y tiene un hijo de cinco años increíble... ".

 

Es cuando Albus le interrumpe.

 

" ¡ ¿ Te flechaste a una madre soltera ? ! ".

Suena como si hubiera cometido un homicidio, bueno aún no le manda ningún mensaje, así que no ha flechado a nadie.

 

" ¿ Hay algo de malo ? ".

 

Pregunta sin sentirse intimidado por la mirada de Albus, aunque decide enfocar toda su atención en mandarle un mensaje a Tina, no le resultaría mala idea invitarla a cenar a ella y a Tadek.

 

" Las madres solteras son lo peor, te hablan sin parar, tienes que ser el padre de sus hijos porque su ex esta ocupado con la entrenadora de quilates, además de eso son insoportables y si no le agradas a sus hijos date por muerto ".

Escucha a Credence, bueno sabe que una regla importante para los solteros es no involucrarse con madres solteras, pero esto es diferente.

Pero se ve distraído al leer un mensaje de Tina...

‘ ¿ Podríamos cenar en mi departamento ?, Tadek tiene un proyecto de escuela ’.

 

No se va a dejar asustar por lo que piense Credence, debe de arriesgarse por lo cual acepta llegar al departamento de Tina con pizza, agradece tener de aliado a Tadek aprendió cosas básicas mientras Tina fue al baño.

 

" Lo dirán ustedes por sus malas experiencias, pero yo no soy ustedes ".

Ve como ambos se indignan, bueno al menos de los tres ha sido siempre él más encantador.

[ ... ]

 

Llegó a las seis en punto con pizza, y se encontró con el proyecto de Tadek quien estaba haciendo un volcán pero debía hacerlo funcionar, así que se esta arriesgando al haber tomado aquel refresco de Cola, y ahora mismo esta a punto de hacer una erupción.

 

" Sólo cuatro mentas y tendrás una gran erupción volcánica ".

 

Y así fue, obtuvieron una gran erupción volcánica, pero igual término recostando a Tadek en su habitación, trató de averiguar si había una foto de su papá pero nada.

 

Ahora mismo se encontraba platicando con Tina en el balcón, sabe que trabaja como organizadora, tiene una hermana llamada Queenie y es increíble.

" Gracias por ayudar a Tadek en su proyecto, se suponía que su padre le ayudaría pero otra decepción más, esperó que mañana no falté ".

Se sintió raro esta tarde pero de alguna manera esperó que nunca acabará, lo sentía como si fuera algo normal.

" Si no te incómoda me gustaría ir mañana a su escuela ".

 

Lo ha dicho y ahora comprende que va demasiado rápido, tal vez si Albus o Credence le escucharán no se salvaría de una golpiza o algo peor lo cual justificarían con un entrar en razón.

 

" No tienes que hacerlo, sé que debe de parecerte que su padre es irresponsable y de cierta manera lo es, incluso Tadek se siente decepcionado de él, y a su edad no han tenido la mejor relación padre e hijo, durante una discusión Newton gritó que no deseaba haber tenido hijos y Tadek lo escuchó, yo no sabía que estaba ahí pero Newton sí, por lo cual no me sorprende que prefiera a la instructora de quilates ".

 

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a Tadek y le parece un niño el cual desearía por primera vez que fuera su hijo, ha despertado en él esa parte paternal y Tina la parte de querer todo.

" A veces decimos las cosas sin pensarlo ".

Murmura, ve en ella una negación absoluta, lo piensa bien si tuviera un hijo como Tadek jamás haría algo así, o si lo hiciera no dudaría en pedirle perdón a su hijo de rodillas.

 

" Newton no quería hijos, y ciertamente no iba abortar, no entiendo la parte en la que los hombres al inicio de algo te endulzan el oído, te casas con ellos y crees que la miel va durar siempre pero luego te embarazas y simplemente lo hacen ver tú culpa y en lugar de disfrutar de la época más importante de tú vida te la pasas llorando por los engaños de tú esposo quien debería de compartir toda aquella dicha contigo y luego están tus padres conservadores quienes creen que es una locura divorciarte de tú esposo y que si te casaste fue para siempre, pero al final ellos siempre van a terminar dejandote por una instructora de quilates, joven, sin estrías ni una cicatriz gracias a una cesárea ".

 

Sino hubiera convivido tanto tiempo con su mamá, jamás hubiera logrado entender a Tina pero la entendía perfectamente, por lo cual se acercó para abrazarla con cuidado.

 

" Te pido una disculpa en nombre de mi especie, pero siendo sinceros no soy como ellos, te darás cuenta de ello cuando me vayas conociendo un poco mejor ".

 

[ ... ]

 

Le esta dando la oportunidad de conocerse un poco mejor cada día incluso ahora deja en la escuela a Tadek, pero esta mañana se han encontrado con que no hay clases ciertamente y no ha tenido alternativa que tomarse la mañana para llevar a Tadek a la casa de su mamá, quien al verlo vaya que emocionó y ahora lo ha dejado en su habitación de la niñez jugando con sus soldaditos, mientras conversa con su mamá.

" Tadek es un niño muy risueño como tú, así que vas en serio con Esther, ¿ verdad ? ".

 

Ha salido varias veces con ella incluso su mamá ya conoce a Tina y desde luego en esas salidas se ha encargado de Tadek, y no puede engañar a su mamá de ninguna manera.

 

" Si quieres a la vaca debes de querer al becerro, ¿ lo sabes ? ".

 

A veces piensa que su mamá apoya más a Tina y si lo acepta, su mamá le crió sola y sabe todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ambos.

 

" Lo sé mamá, Tadek es parte de ella y sé que es una responsabilidad grande tener un hijo, pero creó que es hora de tener familia ".

Sabe que en cuanto ambos sean novios también aceptara la responsabilidad de ser padre y esta demasiado consciente de ello.

 

" Sé que es muy pronto para adelantarnos, pero no harás diferencias en el futuro cuando tengan hijos propios ".

 

Niega, aunque le es increíble Tadek ya es un hijo para él, conversan como si fueran padre e hijo.

 

" Me criaste bien mamá, me conoces y sabes más sobre mi mismo que yo, Tina y Tadek son lo que quiero en mi vida para siempre ".

Observa a su mamá, quien parece pensativa ante todo lo que le ha dicho, pero nota en ella cierta felicidad.

[ ... ]

 

Se siente nervioso, es la primera vez que se quedará a dormir en casa de los Goldstein, a insistencia de Tadek, y ahora mismo le acabo de leer un cuento en si los 101 dálmatas y ambos han llegado a la increíble conclusión que cruella jamás podría haber obtenido un abrigo, pero lo esta cubriendo con aquel edredón de toy story, sabe que su personaje favorito es Woody, y su segundo personaje tiro al blanco, le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches, y le desea dulces sueños, puede ser papá de Tadek esta seguro de ello.

 

" Buenas noches papá, te quiero ".

Y siente una punzada de alegría en su corazón, cuando esta apuntó de salir, apaga las luces y trae una sonrisa boba consigo, cuando ve a Tina recogiendo la mesa.

 

" Llevamos saliendo dos meses ".

Escucha a Tina, mientras la ve tomando aquellos platos sucios para llevarlos al fregadero.

 

Oh teme que este es el momento en que ella dirá es mejor que terminemos no vamos a ningún lado en esta situación, cuando todo va increíblemente bien.

 

" Antes que me saques definitivamente de la vida de ambos, quiero decirte que quiero esto, quiero esta vida contigo, criar a Tadek como mi hijo, porque siendo sinceros es mi hijo y te quiero a ti como mi todo, quiero que seas el amor de mi vida, no pienso renunciar a ustedes ".

Ve en ella una sonrisa, realmente necesitaba decir todo lo que sentía antes de perderla, si comparaba su vida antes y después, prefiere el después.

 

" Sólo quería decirte que es hora de hacer esto formal Percival, además recuerda que te amo ".

Vaya puede jurar que se ha sonrojado y que tiene una sonrisa demasiado boba en estos momentos y que su noche no podría mejorar más.


	29. Lotos

No sabe si debe de amarlo o odiarlo, pero siente que debe de darle una enorme bofetada, si es lo más seguro del mundo, ¿ por qué quién llegaría tarde en la cena familiar ?, donde se supone que va hacer oficial su relación con Percival Graves, tal vez es algo mayor que ella tres, cinco, seis años, la verdad no le importó la edad desde el principio pero si bien aún puede recordar las palabras de su madre.

 

‘ Si traes a un hombre en vez de a un chico, olvidate que eres mi hija ’.

 

Bueno no era un hombre ni un chico exactamente Percival, sabe que ha sido el chico más rudo, atractivo y apuesto que vio en un centro comercial, esta desde luego que por primera vez amo su trabajo de medio tiempo para poder costearse un par de boletos para The 1975.

Sabe que no es el hombre que hubiera llevado a casa para presentarlo a sus padres, si de ella dependiera hubiese llevado alguien si nerd no un chico rudo y galán, al cual parece no importarle la puntualidad en absoluto, lleva cinco minutos atrasado, tal vez ha logrado llevarse el mustang modelo '77 de su madre o el targa de su padre, pero espera que no llegue en su motocicleta harley and davidson, ama su moto incluso cuando ambos van juntos pero no quiere infartar a sus padres antes de tiempo, y que escuché de su madre...

 

‘ Deberías de ser como Queenie, sigue el ejemplo de tú hermana menor pero tú deberías de darle el ejemplo no al revés ’.

 

No desea escuchar nada sobre su madre por esta noche, sólo quiere la aceptación para Percival es el primer chico que lleva a casa, esta esperando en las escaleras sentada cuando escucha el timbre sonar, no duda en ser la primera en abrir la puerta y ver a Percival con un esmoquin, demasiado elegante, se pregunta ¿ dónde han quedado las chaquetas de cuero y jeans ajustados ?, aunque nota que trae entre manos un ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche.

 

" Buenas noches, loto ".

Es como le llama, no es lo común ni lo típico de los novios, pero sabe que algunas amigas prácticamente babean por su novio, incluso algunas si se aventuraron a conquistarlo pero fracasaron y luego estaba ella, quien al tenerlo de frente se puso nerviosa.

 

" Buenas noches, ardilla ".

 

Nota una sonrisa en los labios de Percival, si ella lo había llamado ardilla, durante una sesión rutinaria antes de abrir el supermercado bueno Percival apostó que podía comer todas las uvas verdes de una bolsa y a cambio de ello ganaría una cita, vaya osadía logró llenarse las mejillas como si fuera una ardilla.

" Traje esto para ti ".

Él le extiende aquel oso de peluche, sabe que puede ser demasiado detallista cuando en verdad se lo propone, pero nota que trae otra caja y que las rosas ciertamente no son para ella, aún así no puede evitar besarlo.

 

" Querida, vamos queremos conocerlo ".

 

Escucha la voz de su madre llamarla desde el pasillo, vaya eso interrumpe su momento de esta noche, pero si bien deja que pase Percival, lo guía hasta el comedor donde lo presenta con sus padres, las rosas son para su madre, nota como todos han empezado la inspección en él.

" Buenas noches, señor y señora Goldstein es un gusto conocerles por fin al igual que al señor Kowalski y la señorita Goldstein ".

 

Sabe que Percival puede ser tan educado que nadie lo creería, y es por la reputación que mantiene, por las noches suele ser una estrella de rock, por el resto del día se dedica a la mecánica, bastante diferentes podría decirse, pero sabe que consigue sacar de ella cosas que desconocía, como escaparse a hurtadillas de su casa para asistir a los conciertos de Percival en los bares o antros.

 

" Toma asiento por favor ".

 

Su padre le dará la oportunidad de expresarse es lo más seguro, ve a su hermana quien esta demasiado entretenida hablando con su novio Jacob, si no va ser de gran ayuda esta noche, al igual que sus abuelos quienes se encuentran discutiendo sobre quien mató a Kennedy.

 

Bueno sabe que aquel saco negro, tapa los antebrazos de Percival, de lo contrario notarían que prácticamente tiene tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, aunque las manos de Percival no pueden ocultar la tinta, y ve a su mamá quien parece estar observando las manos por completo de él y no es para menos, cuando le conoció apenas tenía cinco tatuajes, uno era el año de nacimiento de su mamá el cual se encontraba en la clavícula, el segundo era una libélula en el costado derecho en la parte superior de sus costillas, el tercero una pluma de pavo real en el tobillo derecho, el cuarto una cruz en su dedo meñique de la mano derecha y el quinto las manos de la creación en su espalda, vaya que como le encanta aquel tatuaje a veces siente como si estuviera viendo la pintura de Miguel Ángel, cuando ambos dedos están apunto de tocarse.

Pero ahora las ante manos de Percival tienen ciertos tatuajes que vaya, no le gustaría que sus padres vieran, en la mano izquierda en el dorso tiene una flor de loto floreciendo y en sus nudillos se notan algunas fechas, sabe que es cada fecha, en el dedo índice esta su fecha de cumpleaños, medio la fecha de su noviazgo, en el anular cuando se conocieron y en el meñique como en el pulgar aún no hay nada, sabe que lo esta reservando para otras fechas.

En su mano derecha en el dorso, tiene flores de cerezo y en letra cursiva con una perfecta caligrafía resalta el Goldstein, recuerda que ella estuvo con él durante aquellas tres horas para el tatuaje, fue su regalo de cumpleaños cuando cumplió diecisiete, al igual que nota las iniciales de su nombre en sus nudillos empezando por el índice con la letra, P, E, G.

 

" ¿ Así que estas saliendo con nuestra hija ? ".

Pregunta su padre, quien se esta sirviendo un poco de vino, se siente nerviosa, al igual que sabe como sus manos le están sudando por el momento.

Observa el cuello de Percival, nota sus tatuajes, los cuales si estuviera un poco más cerca estaría encantada de rozar sus dedos por su cuello, delineando aquellos girasoles al estilo de Van Gogh, desea hacerlo como suele hacerlo cuando están a solas.

 

Pero ciertamente lo más llamativo es si pone la suficiente atención entre sus dedos, porque si lo hace nota los sables de luz que tiene tatuados en cada dedo, en verdad ama entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

 

" Sí, señor Goldstein tengo las mejores intenciones con su hija, tengo un trabajo como mecánico profesional, me gradue con honores, mis padres son licenciados y estarían encantados de conocerlos ".

 

Esta atenta a cada palabra de Percival, ambos comparten grandes secretos pero por fin esta feliz de presentarlo ante su familia.

 

" Por lo que veo tienes demasiada tinta por todo el cuerpo, ¿ qué opinan tus padres al respecto ? ".

 

Bueno a ella también le gustaría saber que opinarían de ella si se enterarán del pequeño tatuaje secreto y discreto que tenía en la planta izquierda del pie, donde esta escrito Graves en tinta, si sufrió demasiado por tener un pequeño tatuaje discreto ya que al estar en la planta del pie se borraba fácilmente pero la tercera fue la definitiva.

Así que también a ella le gustaría saber la opinión de sus propios padres, sabe que la reprocharían de inmediato incluso la obligarían a quitarse el tatuaje con rayo láser, pero no puede evitar sonreír siempre que ve aquel tatuaje.

 

" Ellos quieren verme feliz y lo aceptan, de alguna forma los tatuajes son para mí el plasmar momentos que no deseo olvidar ".

 

Si estuvieran en la bodega donde vive Percival, podría estar horas recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos cada tatuaje de Percival, recordando como fue que tenía cada tatuaje hasta ahora.

Incluso la caja de fósforos que tiene tatuada en el muslo derecho le encanta, para él es una manera de recordar a su abuelo.

" ¿ Y qué opinas Tina de sus tatuajes ? ".

 

Pregunta esta vez su mamá directamente a ella, vaya podría decirle que le encantan más que nada, podría detallarlos frente a su mamá, pero ciertamente sabe que eso sería una locura ser tan abierta con su mamá.

" Realmente son increíbles y no me molesta ".

 

No puede ser tan sincera incluso siente que haber usado la palabra increíbles fue demasiado, oh y como olvidar que tiene tatuada la i de los increíbles por la película de Disney en su tobillo derecho.

 

Observa a su mamá, desea que no le este mirando más pero nadie de la familia parece intervenir incluso los abuelos están observándolos seriamente menos Queenie quien esta feliz cortejando a Jacob por quinta vez.

 

" ¿ Cuantos tatuajes son de mi hija ? ".

 

Escucha a su padre quien esta señalando su mano derecha, al parecer si ha notado su apellido escrito en tinta y tal vez el significado de las letras.

Dejó de contar sinceramente en el onceavo, tal vez tenga alrededor de veinte no más y los considera ya demasiados.

" Oh bueno señor Goldstein supongo que son más de los que me gustarían, nunca los he contado sinceramente señor ".

Tampoco sus padres saben que suele pasar horas con Percival admirando sus tatuajes de su abdomen, donde algunos resultan tener colores increíbles y si todos dedicados a ella, incluso en su clavícula se tatuó sus labios, sabe que sus padres no estarían alegres de saber cada historia que se oculta detrás de cada tatuaje.

Nota que su padre ha empezado a señalar un tatuaje de Percival el cual esta detrás de su oreja derecha, son cinco números los cuales conoce tan bien, son los números que le vendió cuando le dijo que le compraba un boleto de lotería, además que es el punto favorito de Percival cuando lo besa.

 

" ¿ Qué significa el número 8904 ? ".

 

Pregunta su mamá, quien también parece verse intrigada con aquel tatuaje, vaya siempre al recordar el boleto de lotería no duda en ponerse nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez.

" El número de lotería que le vendí, cuando hablamos la primera vez ".

Responde ella, sabe que resulta patético pero en aquel entonces él súper mercado les obligaba a vender aquellos boletos de lotería y Percival le compró desde entonces varios boletos.

Sabe que tiene la pinta de ser un chico verdaderamente malo, cuando la verdad es demasiado dulce, tanto que teme a veces no poder él ni resistirse a todo y tal vez si un día de estos le convence en casarse o conocer el mundo sabe que aceptará.

" ¿ Tus padres saben sobre su relación ? ".

 

Sabe que el interrogatorio de su papá es peor que el de un policía, en verdad esta consciente de ello y teme que en algún momento le pidan la prueba del anti dopi.

Bueno a Jacob le pidieron tantos análisis para poder darles permiso de salir, que a veces lo creía una exageración y sigue creyendo en ello.

" Mis papás están enterados de mi relación con su hija, saben que mis intenciones han sido las mejores desde el principio y ellos están alegres por nosotros ".

 

Observa a sus abuelos, más de cincuenta años juntos, es lo que desea para ella y Percival, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y tal vez porque era la primera vez, pero si bien recuerda que sus abuelos se conocieron a través de cartas y en dos semanas de conocerse no dudaron en casarse.

 

" ¿ Haz consumido algún tipo de droga ? ".

Su mamá ha lanzado el golpe directo, siempre que ha estado con Percival en todas aquellas fiestas ve de todo, incluso mesas con con bocadillos de marihuana y una vez en aquellas fiestas consumió uno accidentalmente y al día siguiente preguntó que hizo bueno prácticamente se enteró que estuvo coqueteando con Percival y al enterarse que tenía novia, lloró, ahora aquel pastelillo se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

" No señora Goldstein, jamás he consumido ningún tipo de droga, jamás he fumado ni he bebido ".

Ve la mano derecha de Percival sobre la mesa, y acaricia su dorso lentamente, probablemente esta noche se escapé de casa, todo es probable.

[ ... ]

 

La cena término demasiado bien, al parecer Percival se ha ganado a su papá incluso a los abuelos, excepto a su mamá quien no parece tan convencida de él, pero por lo menos escucho de su papá un...

‘ Es un buen hombre, ama a nuestra hija sé ve en su mirada y la hace feliz no puedo pedir más ’.

Pero ahora había subido a si habitación, si bien se encontraba leyendo cuando un par de golpes en la ventana no se hicieron esperar, sabe que es Percival, al parecer ha olvidado algo, abre la ventana y lo ve de pie ahí sosteniendo aquella caja de regalo la cual parecía no tener un para.

Ve que le esta haciendo señales para que bajé, pero no puede escaparse, le prometió en la mañana ir de compras con su abuela, en si buscar en los bazares nuevas adquisiciones de porcelana las cuales se reflejan en su habitación y algunas otras en la bodega de Percival, la cual acondicionó para ser una casa.

Así que le hace una seña para que suba, mientras ella le pone seguro aquella puerta, vaya que considera a Percival demasiado rápido escalando.

 

" ¿ Me extrañaste, loto ? ".

Pregunta, le llama la atención aquella caja de regalo, pero lo ha extrañado y se lo hace saber abrazándolo, aunque para después besarlo.

" Lo hago, ardilla ".

No es la primera vez que lo tiene en su habitación, siempre ha logrado colarse y ella esta feliz de tenerlo ahí.

" Esto es para ti, quería dártelo en privado ".

 

Toma aquella caja y se siente nerviosa, no entiende como le sucede esto cuando recibe regalos de Percival, suele sentir tantos nervios y luego una emoción indescriptible, así que no duda en llevar la caja a su cama para después abrirla, y siente que esta más que emocionada al ver aquella taza con su plato de juego.

" ¿ Dónde la conseguiste ? ".

Ella había visto este plato y taza en un bazar pero ciertamente el precio era elevado al ser considerado porcelana de babaria, pero le había encantado la flor de loto que tenía adentro la taza al igual que en el plato y los colores verdosos que resaltaban en ella haciéndola brillar, le había contado de su pequeño hallazgo a Percival incluso él le había prestado dinero para ir a comprarla pero cuando volvió al bazar no estaba, una mujer se la había llevado y ahora estaba aquí con ella.

 

" Si te contará no lo creerías ".

 

Ve como Percival se recuesta en la cama, aún trae usando aquel esmoquin, esta más que feliz pero quiere saber como pudo conseguir una pieza así de imposible.

 

" Si te cuento, ¿ qué recibire a cambio, flor de loto ? ".

Deja aquella taza y plato en su buró de noche, mientras se sienta a horcajadas encima de Percival, nota una sonrisa en sus labios.

" Sinceramente nada, mis padres están en la otra habitación y mis abuelos en la contigua ".

 

Pero eso no le impide empezar a desabrocharle la camisa blanca, va haciéndola un poco al lado, esta comenzando con el cuello pero Percival le detiene en el quinto botón.

 

" ¿ Qué hiciste Graves ? ".

Pregunta ella, al ver que ha sido detenida en el quinto botón.

" Aún no es tú cumpleaños y duele un poco porque no esta terminado pero cuando sea tú dulce cumpleaños lo verás, lo prometo ".

No tiene la menor idea de que tatuaje pudo hacerse esta vez, quiere averiguarlo cuando se ve interrumpida por alguien que quiere abrir su puerta, escucha la voz de su mamá y desde luego entra en pánico.

 

" Abajo en la cama ".

 

Murmura en voz baja, reincorporándose para abrirle la puerta a su mamá, sabe que si la hace esperar más de cinco segundos ella tomará sus llaves y abrirá aquella puerta, ya no ve a Percival en la cama por lo cual decide abrir la puerta encontrándose a su mamá.

 

" Hola querida, aún no te pones tú pijama, en fin es hora de conversar ".

 

La última vez que su mamá uso la palabra conversar fue para explicarle sobre el período de las mujeres, si eso ha sido lo único que ha conversado con ella en cuanto sus demás dudas se las ha dicho a su abuela.

 

" Vaya, ¿ y ese obsequió cuando te lo entregó Percival ? ".

Bueno nadie vio cuando supuestamente lo despidió de la cena y si alguien la hubiera visto le reprocharían, ya que bueno al besarlo le soltó mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior, lo cual todos tomarían como atrevido de su parte.

 

" Cuando se iba, es un juego de taza y plato ".

 

Jura que ahora mismo Percival debe de estar aguantándose las ganas para no reír a carcajadas, pero es la única alternativa que tiene.

 

" Bien, bueno quiero conversar sobre un tema de mujeres, y seré directa, algunos hombres sólo buscan tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres ingenuas, les hablan dulcemente para después conseguir lo que quieren y dejarle, lo he visto en este chico que trajiste esta noche, no te ama, creeme cariño si te amará te lo demostraría siendo otra persona ".

 

Bueno sabe que su mamá siempre la ha considerado como si fuera una chica ingenua y tímida la cual a veces necesita ser sobre protegida, pero desde luego esta Percival quien ha logrado ver quien es ella realmente, después de todo no es ninguna ingenua.

" A tú padre le agrada Percival, pero a mi no por eso te daré un consejo dejalo sólo quiere una cosa ".

 

No va iniciar una discusión, ni una pelea si admitiera la verdad, sabe que tiene dos opciones para tal escenario una bofetada o ser corrida de su propia casa o en si ambos escenarios juntos, cualquiera es una garantía.

 

" Percival no se irá ni pienso dejarlo mamá, sólo conocelo un poco mejor y sabrás que no es la persona que juzgas antes de tiempo ".

 

Su mamá asiente y le abraza, aunque ciertamente después se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sabe que Percival esta aún bajo la cama, por lo cual ella se recuesta en el suelo y se mete debajo, lo ve observando los resortes de aquel colchón, baja su mano izquierda para encontrarse con la mano de Percival, así tomándola.

 

" Mi suegra me va a matar cuando se enteré que hemos tenido demasiada intimidad, metí la pata antes de tiempo, bueno al menos a tú papá le agradó ".

 

Le da un leve apretón, aunque ella se ríe un poco, los dos metieron la pata si lo piensa bien, era divertido para ellos andar a escondidas bueno hasta que su abuela se enteró al verlos besándose en un bazar de los que suele frecuentar con ella y fue un ultimátum el cual cumplieron.


	30. Fin

No entiende absolutamente porque esta ahí con él, ya no es ningún joven, toda factura que nunca sintió durante tanto tiempo ya le estaba pasando cuentas, tanto maltratar su cuerpo hasta límites imaginables ahora le demostraban que el dolor era posible, pero su orgullo no le permitía quejarse, se siente inútil al no poder tomar aquel vaso de agua.

Siempre logra tirarlo, pero esta vez cuenta con la ayuda de ella, no entiende que hace aquí con él en sus últimos días, presiente que el tiempo se le esta acabando y que llegará el momento de marcharse, su piel ha envejecido, nota pequeñas arrugas en su rostro pero para él sigue siendo la joven que conoció en Illyvermony, quien tropezaba sus libros de pociones contra él, disculpándose tímidamente, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última que vez la vio, fue cuando derrotaron a Grindelwald, cuando la verdad se les fue revelada, pero nada de ello cambio sus vidas ya separadas, se enteró a los dos meses que había contraído matrimonio con Newt Scamander y al año dieron la bienvenida a su hijo Fitzgerald, sabe que tiene una buena vida al lado de Newt, pero no entiende porqué le esta acompañando en sus últimos días.

 

" Deberías de volver a casa al lado de tú esposo, hijos y nietos ".

Murmura, tratando de no toser, a veces se le dificulta respirar pero trata de lidiar con ello a solas, esta en un hospicio esperando para morir, no quiere terminar como algunos amigos que murieron en sus casas y nadie los extraño hasta que notaron algo raro para darse cuenta que estaban muertos.

" Ellos estarán bien, es hora de tú poción para sueños ".

Niega rotundamente no va a beber más de aquella poción la cual le deja un sabor amargo en la boca, prefiere soñar despierto que no sentir nada, sentir nuevamente aquellos recuerdos que le fueron arrebatados y suplantados, recordar la primera vez que sostuvo aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija blanca.

 

" Ella tendría mi edad cuando te conocí ".

 

Murmura algo nostálgico, tiene una foto de su bebé guardado en un cajón, siempre cuando se siente tan mal, agonizante ve aquella foto recordando cuando fue feliz.

Tenía dos años cuando se la arrebataron de sus brazos, nunca entendió porque MACUSA le hizo algo así ni tampoco Seraphina, los recuerdos volvieron gracias a Grindelwald, el dolor y vacío que sintió durante tanto tiempo fueron llenados gracias a él.

 

" ¿ Por qué lo hicieron ? ".

Pregunta como si alguien pudiera responderle, recuerda que estaban en casa, era de noche cuando irrumpieron y le arrebataron todo, sabe que ambos se despidieron de ella entre lágrimas, suplicó de rodillas pero no funcionó y todo recuerdo acabo siendo suplantado.

 

Ve como Tina ha preferido observar la ventana, sabe que esta llorando, él apenas logra abrir aquel cajón para sacar la foto, lo único que quedó de ella, sabe que tiene los ojos de Tina pero heredo su mirada, ha memorizado cada facción de su hija cuando era una bebé, pero ahora no sabe realmente si esta viva o no sigue con ellos, su corazón solamente se estruja a pensar que esta muerta.

" Godelieve, era su nombre ".

 

Escucha de Tina, ella hizo su vida todo lo contrario a él, quien se dejó morir en vida, nada tuvo sentido y no la ataría nuevamente a él no para condenarla al sufrimiento, por que sabía que perder un hijo era suficiente dolor para llevar consigo mismo.

No puede evitar llorar en silencio, siente dentro de él que todo esto fue su culpa, no fue un buen padre, si lo hubiera sido nada de esto pasaría ni estaría en un hospicio.

" ¿ La buscaste ? ".

Pregunta Tina con la voz quebrada, siente un nudo formarse en su garganta, desea decir tanto, desea pedir disculpas, las cuales saben que llegan demasiado tarde en la vida de ambos, fue héroe de guerra en dos ocasiones, pero no fue lo suficiente para impedir que le arrebataran a su hija.

" Lo hice, Seraphina me dijo que nuestra hija había sido dada en adopción antes de lo sucedido en New York, pero durante la guerra perdió todo rastro de la familia adoptiva eran nomajs, busqué pero no lo sé donde esta, sólo quiero verla una última vez Tina, saber que nuestra pequeña niña esta bien que es toda una mujer, sólo quisiera eso, fuiste feliz todo lo contrario a mi, por lo cual sólo quiero irme en paz pero no puedo sin saberlo ".

 

Sabe que esto le duele tanto como a ella, pero nada de esto se puede comparar cuando ellos recordaron, nunca va olvidar como abrazo a Newt y como le consoló diciéndole que todo estaría bien, lo supo todo lo que tuvo fue arrebatado, no culpó a nadie, sólo a él, se dedicó toda una vida a buscar a su hija, pero nunca la encontró.

 

" Era rubia, tenía tú mirada al igual que tus dedos, tal vez aprendería a realizar magia sin varita, era una niña encantadora, nunca deje de pensar en ella, en como sería ahora si tuviera la edad de mis hijos, ni en nosotros sé que hubiéramos sido felices pero la pérdida de nuestra hija fue mayor, recuerdo la primera vez que la sostuve en mis brazos, cuando lo hago puedo sentir su peso, era tan pequeña, temía que en algún momento se caería de mis brazos ".

Nació una noche de agosto, se había adelantado y apenas logró pesar 2.94 kg, recuerda que no escuchó ningún llanto y ahí estaba su hija observándolos ambos detenidamente.

" Eres nuestra alma ".

Murmura, él puede igual sentir cuando rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra las mejillas de su bebé, no lloró durante toda la noche mientras seguían observándose, nunca va olvidar que lloró de alegría al ver a su hija.

 

Fue la época más feliz de su vida, todo era perfecto entre ellos, podían imaginar un futuro feliz, pero nada tiene un final feliz, lloró todas las noches hasta hoy, nada logró aliviar su dolor, sólo quiere volver aquella habitación de hospital donde la vio por primera vez, siendo sostenida por la mujer que siempre amo.

" Ambos sabíamos que era nuestra alma y nos perdimos, nos aferramos a la vida con la errónea idea de que algún día la tendríamos ".

 

Sabe que Tina tiene razón, si se hubiera enterado que su hija no vivía, nunca hubiera llegado a esta edad donde ya no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de continuar, hace tiempo se hubiera armado de valor, pero no puede hacer nada ahora, los continuos temblores en su mano izquierda.

Observa su mano izquierda temblar, no puede sostener la foto de su hija entre sus dedos, pero nada de eso le impide aferrarse a la foto contra su pecho, nunca sabrá como pudo terminar nada de esto, para él esta vida ha sido inconclusa.

" Aún sigo amando a nuestra hija, siempre fuiste el amor de mi vida, Tina ".

 

Los dolores son incesantes pero no quiere tomar nada para el dolor, por hacerlo un castigo, por no haber sido un padre, no sabe si su hija sufrió o padeció de algo, por eso se castiga.

 

Observa como Tina se acerca a su cama, recostándose a un lado de donde esta él, en su lado izquierdo, como lo hacían antes, jamás pudo dormir en el lado izquierdo porque sabía que significaba algo, que después tuvo su revelación.

 

Siente como las manos de Tina, toman su mano izquierda la cual tiembla sin remedio alguno, desea haber sido feliz con ella.

 

" Descansa, puedes hacerlo estaremos bien, cuando despiertes estaremos en casa los tres juntos, es hora de que sueñes con nosotros ".

 

Se deja llevar por la sensación de dormir, siente su cuerpo como se ha comenzado a relajar, su mano izquierda ha dejado de temblar, ahora sólo siente tranquilidad.

" Buenas noches, amor ".


	31. Paternidad.

De alguna forma sabe que va terminar odiando el trabajo en MACUSA, pero empezar a usar ropa holgada vaya eso lo considera pasos demasiado destacados, esta orgullosa de su embarazo de ocho meses, pero de lo que no esta para nada orgullosa es de todo lo que habla MACUSA alrededor de ella y con la apuesta eminente de ¿ quién es el padre del bebé ?.

Y si todos parecen tener varios candidatos desde Albernathy lo cual considera un horror al ser mencionado simple hasta Newt, y en esa lista esta John si quien se encarga de traspapelar los permisos de varita, Cesae encargado de mantenimiento, Frederick supervisor de redacción, y luego se encuentran en la lista dos nomajs.

Nadie sospecha quien es realmente el padre del bebé, no los culpa, pero si culpa a quien ha iniciado con el de las apuestas y la mayoría apostado a Newt Scamander, lo cual prácticamente sabe que no es cierto.

Pero su día se ve completamente distraído por una rata de papel, la cual trae un mensaje claro...

 

‘ Goldstein a mi oficina ’.

 

Conoce la perfecta caligrafía con la cual fue escrito su nombre, sabe que si su rata hubiera sido interceptada nadie seguiría sospechando nada, pero si bien se levanta de su cómoda silla, la cual obligó que se la cambiaría el director de seguridad mágica por la suya, vaya que aquella silla hace milagros con su espalda.

 

Siempre tiene una mano en su vientre, probablemente si va ser una mamá demasiado sobreprotectora es lo único que puede pensar mientras camina.

 

No debe de tocar eso es completamente seguro, por lo cual se aventura en abrir la puerta y entrar, es cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de ella y puede sentir como unos brazos la rodean, Percival no esta sentado frente aquel escritorio.

 

" Señora Graves, es un placer tenerla en mi oficina para su masaje matutino ".

 

Y eso le recuerda que debe de sentarse en el sillón, sus pies le llevan matando desde hace un rato incluso deben de estar hinchados, camina lentamente al sillón de cuero negro para sentarse, le es tan cómodo que podría quedarse ahí todo el día a descansar y resolviendo pendientes, pero no puede, aunque se olvida de todo al sentir como Percival empieza a retirar sus zapatos.

 

" Sólo hazlo ".

Murmura, sintiendo como empieza masajeando su pie izquierdo, si sus manos son mágicas pero sus dedos le resultan increíbles, cierra los ojos ante el placer que siente.

 

" ¿ Y cómo esta nuestro hot dog ? ".

El sobrenombre del bebé es ‘ hot dog ’, desde el principio del embarazo fue su mayor antojo, al principio era mostaza o catsup pero después varias brujas confirmaron al verla que tendrían un niño 

 

" Se ha movido durante todo el día y es mejor que quites esa sonrisa de orgullo señor Graves ".

 

Y él presiona un poco más no puede evitar soltar un leve quejido.

 

" Deja de sentirte tan orgulloso al ver tú virilidad desarrollarse dentro de mí, fui yo quién aceptó tener tú hijo no al revés cariño ".

Escucha una leve risa por parte de Percival, oh si como olvidar que su pequeño le encanta escuchar la risa de Percival, ciertamente lo interrumpe en medio de su masaje para llevar su mano derecha al vientre de ella.

 

" A mi también me alegra en haber contribuido con mi virilidad, y debo darte gracias por permitirme ser yo ".

 

Nuevamente siente una leve patadita, ambos sonríen, al igual que deben de esperar para cuando se decida en nacer el pequeño, ambos tienen nombres y prometieron revelarlos el día de su nacimiento.

 

" Queenie me ha dicho que las apuestas van a Scamander, bueno Newt jamás podría haber hecho lo que hice yo ".

Ahora vienen las atribuciones del embarazo, entiende porque nadie piensa que Percival es el padre del bebé, su carácter que tiene al igual que la reputación mantenida lo ve imaginable pero van a tener un bebé.

 

" ¿ Y tú quien le apostaste ? ".

 

Pregunta totalmente seria, ve como la sonrisa de Percival se esfuma de sus labios, ahora lo ve totalmente serio, si sabe que puede ser un hombre demasiado cavernícola como los nomaj cuando se trata de ser territorial por completo.

 

" A Red, aposte al viejo Red ".

Eso ya no le es divertido, ahora es ella quien esta indignada por completo, pero puede desquitarse y sabe como hacerlo.

 

" Esta demás decirte que desde hoy se han terminado tus momentos de amor por más dulces que sean ".

Había declaro prácticamente una abstinencia a todo, pero si bien se repetía por demostrarle quien podía más de los dos.

 

" Bien, nada de nada ".

 

Afirmó él, apostaría todo a que Percival Graves no podría resistir más de dos días y probablemente se disculparia de rodillas.

" En cuanto a mi pequeño, sólo lo mejor ".

Nuevamente ahí esta el próximo papá, quien le esta empezando hablar al bebé.

[ ... ]

 

Todo su día no podía mejorar, claro que no, se había enterado del regreso de Newt a la ciudad y bueno ella tenía que recibirlo, era la única persona de su confianza, hace siete meses que no lo había visto pero ahora esta empezando a odiar estarlo esperando, al menos sabe que su barco ha empezado a desembarcar y que en cualquier momento lo podrá ver.

 

Exactamente diez minutos después de esperarlo, ve a Newt acercarse a ella con un saco gris, algo formal, bueno no lo culpa su libro esta siendo un éxito incluso compró el suyo y prácticamente obliga a Percival que lo lea todas las noches.

 

" Tina ".

Escucha a su mejor amigo, ella se acerca para abrazarlo pero asegurándose de no aplastar a su bebé.

 

" ¿ Qué tal el viaje ? ".

 

Pregunta, para emprender la caminata y asegurarse de encontrar un taxi lo más antes posible, sus pies le están matando.

 

" Uhm bien ".

 

Lo conoce demasiado bien, sabe que algo debió de sucederle durante el viaje, pero ahora mismo debe de llevarlo al departamento de Queenie, donde se quedará.

 

Abordan un taxi, pero nota que Newt le ha estado observando durante el trayecto, esta segura que no trae mostaza en el labio, hizo que Percival se asegurara de ello incluso lo dejó algo celoso.

" ¿ Tengo algo en el rostro ? ".

Esta completamente segura que no trae nada de comida ni tan siquiera migajas de pan, pero la mirada de Newt es como si estuviera ante una nueva especie descubierta.

 

" Es sólo que estas embarazada ".

 

Bueno el que tenga su mano derecha justo en su vientre lo hace sentir demasiado real, incluso ella siempre esta feliz y desde luego Percival le ha atribuido que tiene una mirada tan única y especial, lo cual ella no creé.

 

" Lo estoy ".

 

Si todo MACUSA escuchará esta conversación sabría que pierden dinero con la persona equivocada, lástima que ella es la embarazada y quien tiene a Percival de lo contrario hubiera ganado dinero fácil y a montones.

 

" ¿ Cuanto tiempo ? ".

 

No iba a creer Newt que este era su bebé, apenas si se habían abrazado nadie puede tener un bebé por medio de un abrazo, aquella idea empieza a sonar como las creencias nomaj, si era exacta él bebé se había hecho en noviembre y en un día tendría exactamente nueve meses.

 

" Ocho meses, mañana se cumplen los nueve meses ".

 

Se siente raro hablar de su embarazo con alguien que no sea Queenie o Seraphina quien desde luego sabe quien es el padre y probablemente ella se haga rica de las apuestas de toda MACUSA.

" ¿ Y el papá ? ".

 

Bueno podría decirse que esta trabajando es lo que piensa, pero si analiza la hora de su reloj y lo cotidiano del día si puede llamarlo así de alguna forma sólo lo sabría si estuviera en su oficina.

" Se quedó trabajando, debe de trabajar por los dos ".

Incluso no tendría que trabajar si lo deseara o podría tomar su baja por maternidad pero se sentiría completamente sola en una gran mansión que probablemente acabaría hablando con los cuadros.

 

" Oh, ¿ Y esta feliz por el bebé ? ".

 

Sonríe al recordar el día que se lo contó a Percival, nunca conoció a nadie tan sobreprotector como él hasta aquella mañana, incluso se preocupaba si le tocaba aire o llovía a veces temía que Percival se tirará enmedio de la calle para que pasará un charco.

 

Todas las mañanas le obliga a tomar un licuado verde el cual sabe peor que cualquier poción que jamás hubiera conocido ni probado, pero si bien él siempre dice ‘ son proteínas para el bebé y quiero que nazca fuerte como tú ’, pero desde luego están sus encantos y ante ellos no puede negarse a nada.

 

" Casi se vuelve loco, no literalmente pero esta emocionado por la llegada de nuestro bebé ".

 

Siente una leve patadita, desde luego esta que ha tomado la mano de Newt para que lo sienta moverse.

 

" Se mueve ".

 

Murmura Newt, lo ve alegré ella siente lo mismo cuando sabe que su bebé no duda en hacerle saber que esta ahí.

 

[ ... ]

 

No es lo que planeó ver a toda MACUSA reunidos en el departamento de su hermana, pero nota la temática y los decorados, ve algunos pajaritos con carteles ‘ Dulce bienvenida bebé Scamander ’.

Observa a Newt quien esta sonrojado, ella en parte molesta, parece ser un tipo de fiesta para el bebé pero ella no pidió nada de ello, encuentra a su hermana y bueno le ha explicado que algún soplón debió de hsberse enterado de la llegada de Newt y bueno esto había acabado en su departamento, pero no esperó para buscar a Percival por todo el departamento, y le encontró acostado en su cama, viendo al techo.

 

" Mis felicitaciones señora Scamander por llevar a mi bebé ".

 

Escucha de Percival, sabe que esta molestó, porque nadie sospecha de ellos dos como padres, y desde luego que esten juntos.

 

" Ahora puedo imaginarme el día del parto cuando el sanador nos avise que ha nacido, preguntará ¿ quién pasará el papá o el esposo ?, esperó que me elijas a mi señora Scamander, yo cree a nuestro bebé y juró que me tomé mi tiempo para ello... ".

 

No quiere escuchar más, simplemente le ha lanzado una almohada que Queenie le bordó, sabe que es tonto esto, pero desde luego esta el hecho que Newt debe de estar negando su paternidad del bebé y desconocer quien sea el papá.

 

" Callate y hazte a un lado, tú esposa y madre de tú hijo quiere descansar ".

 

Prácticamente es una orden que él esta cumpliendo al pie de la letra, hace un gran espacio para que ella se logré recostar a su lado, lo cual hace y se siente tan relajada.

 

" En cuanto el día del parto dejaré que pase el papá ".


	32. Pasos

Es raro tener cosas de otra persona en su lugar, prácticamente podría sentirse invadido por las cosas de una mujer, pero nunca imaginó que una mujer bueno podría tener tan pocas cosas y lo bastante ordenadas siempre imaginó algo más grande por las conversaciones que siempre escuchaba de amigos como de conocidos en los pub, pero ahora bueno esta desempacando algunos libros para acomodarlos en su biblioteca, los cuales aparentan ser llamativos de alguna forma, hojea por momentos algunos y todos huelen a ella, le resulta increíble lo que un libro puede guardar.

 

Claro hasta que se topó con algo dentro de las hojas de lo que aparentaba ser un libro era un diario, pero tenía pequeños recortes de él, aparenta ser el diario de una adolescente por las notas y dibujos plasmados dentro de las hojas, quiere leerlo pero su curiosidad gana, llega a algo interesante para él lo cual esta titulado...

‘ Ocho pasos para conquistar a mi hombre ’.

 

Sabe que sólo es hombre de alguien, y es de Tina, estas son sus cosas, no puede haberse equivocado.

El primer paso con el que empieza la lista es...

 

‘ 1-. Saludarlo y hacer que sepa de tú existencia ’.

Recuerda las veces que la veía ir de un lado a otro con informes, cuando comenzó en MACUSA, pero cada vez que rozaba con ella, le saludaba y a veces lograba hacerla tartamudear ahora sabe que lograba ponerla nerviosa y sonrojada, siempre era un “ Buenos días señor Graves ” o “ Buenas tardes señor Graves ”.

 

‘ 2-. Demostrarle que todo estará bien, sé su apoyo ’.

Muy pocas veces pudo demostrar sus emociones dentro del trabajo, nunca se dejaba quebrar por nadie, pero siempre tuvo apoyo en Tina, se lo demostraba cuando le preguntaba tímidamente si estaba bien o necesitaba de algo, pero aún cuando sentía que todo iba peor estaba ella ahí...

“ Señor Graves, ¿ necesita algo ? ”.

 

Preguntó la nueva recluta, no entendería lo que es para él haber perdido al único familiar que aún le quedaba, le han avisado del lamentable fallecimiento de su abuelo esta mañana, murió sólo y él le había prometido que no estaría sólo cuando muriera.

 

Esta trabajando como si nada, pero tampoco ha salido de su oficina, quiere sentir que trabajar podrá curarlo todo, al igual que preocuparse por la seguridad, pero nada de esto le hace sentir nada bien.

 

“ Lamentó la pérdida de su abuelo, señor Graves ”.

 

Asiente, tratando de concentrarse en los informes, no va hablar con una auror de su pérdida más cercana en años, además nunca ha pedido un informe detallado de ella esta aprueba y hasta ser considerada para actuar podrá tomarse su tiempo para informarse.

 

“ Gracias por los informes señorita Golstein, puede retirarse ”.

 

No va ser grosero, nunca lo ha sido con nadie, pero siempre desea estar a solas, gran parte de su vida se ha basado en la soledad y bueno le a empezado agarrarle un gusto como si fuera su café amargo.

 

“ Señor, quiero decirle que todo estará bien no debe sentirse culpable de nada ”.

 

Deja de ver sus papeles para observarle, nadie se toma su tiempo con él para decirle que todo estará bien la última vez que escuchó algo así fue de su mamá mientras agonizaba a causa de fiebre amarilla.

 

Sabe que aquella pequeña conversación cambio demasiado en su relación con Tina.

 

‘ 3-. Hacerlo sonreír sin importar lo malo del día ’.

Recuerda bien haber tenido un mal día, demasiado malo para sentir que los altos mandos querían su varita y si degradarlo a supervisor de varitas, que era peor de estar en permisos, pero su auror Goldstein le ha insistido en tomar un helado, es el primer helado de vainilla que prueba en años, la última vez que recuerda haberlo probado fue antes de ir a la primera guerra, le parece increíble el sabor y las chispas de chocolate incluso los pequeños malvaviscos pero que decir de la crema batida.

 

“ Oh merlín, esto es muy bueno ”.

 

Murmura, si siente como todas sus ideas se han empezado a congelar, tal vez tendrá dolor de cabeza pero no le importa es demasiado bueno para no seguir probándolo.

 

Da una última cucharada a su helado, pero ve que la copa de Tina aún esta llenó, ella pidió sabor menta con fresa, aún tiene malvaviscos, demasiado jarabe de chocolate y trozos de waffers, debe de saber bien, puede arriesgarse a robar un poco y lo hace.

 

“ Mercy Lewis, ¡ ¿ Cómo pudiste ocultarme este lugar, Goldstein ? ! ”.

 

Se concentra en probar nuevamente aquel helado, le parece increíble el sabor la mezcla entre la menta y fresa más los malvaviscos y el chocolate, no puede pensar más que en el sabor.

 

" Señor es mi helado ".

 

Escucha en voz baja, no sabe si es una queja o una acusación la verdad no le importa ante tal sabor de helado, la observa por un momento y la ve sonreír.

 

" Goldstein aún eres joven dejamelo a mi, soy un héroe de guerra ”.

 

No quiere dejar en claro sus condecoraciones o su posición pero con tal helado, puede perder su buen juicio, pero recuerda los modales que le inculcó su mamá, no es correcto hacerle esto a una dama, menos con la comida es quien debería de ofrecerle no quitarle, es demasiado incorrecto, por lo cual deja de probar aquel helado.

Sabe que no es ningún joven mucho menos un niño para haber hecho algo así esta dispuesto a disculparse y reponer aquel helado, además tanto dulce a su vida no esta acostumbrado a ello sino a las cosas simples y amargas.

Pero ella le observa detenidamente no se deja intimidar tan fácilmente por una mujer, bueno nunca se ha sentido intimidado por nadie y todo lo contrario ninguna mujer se ha resistido a él, pero la curiosidad de su auror nunca la había visto por parte de ninguna mujer, es rara, piensa.

“ ¿ Tengo algo de malo ? ".

 

Pregunta, sin distraerse con lo que sucede afuera, puede notar que ha comenzado a llover desde hace diez minutos y que haber tomado un helado con este tiempo es una terrible idea, probablemente pueda enfermarse.

 

Ella le sonríe y niega ciertamente aunque nota como estira su mano derecha contra la comisura de sus labios en la parte izquierda para rozar la yema de sus dedos y efectivamente arrebatar una pequeña chispa de chocolate.

 

“ Ahora no tienes nada de malo, señor ".

 

No puede evitar sonreír, en un día tan malo después de no haber dado con los malos y seguir una pista errónea.

‘ 4-. Hacerlo descubrir que el amor es real ’.

 

Se sienta en su sillón de cuero rojo, recordando la primera vez que ella le hizo sentir que podía estar enamorado realmente en toda su vida, siente que fue la primera vez que Tina resultó herida por una bala gracias a un nomaj, durante una redada en uno de los tantos bares clandestinos, al ver esto el nomaj bueno debió de sentir miedo y si que no dudo en hacerles saber a todos que estaba armado con pólvora, en si una arma, era la cuarta misión de Tina, no pudo despegarse de la cama de hospital donde estaba ella.

 

Ahora siente lo que una mujer podría sentir al ver a su marido convalecer en una cama de hospital, pero no es una mujer ni un esposo para sentirse así, aunque no puede evitarlo sentir, cuando se enteró de la situacion de Tina dejó todo por estar a su lado incluso exigió que estuvieran los mejores curanderos sin importar nada, no quiere asistir a otro funeral en menos de un año, teme sentir un vacío inexplicable dentro de él, al igual que siente cosas que jamás ha sentido por nadie.

Realmente se toma dos días sin moverse de la habitación donde esta Tina y espera pacientemente hasta que ella se digne a despertar, cuando lo hace, es quien esta más feliz por tenerla, sabe que va tener una cicatriz definitiva en el costado izquierdo.

 

“ No lo vuelvas hacer nunca más Goldstein ”.

 

Apenas es capaz de advertir y sentirse bien, tratando de mantener una compostura directa además de ser serio, no va ser capaz de admitir sus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo se encuentra tomando su mano.

“ Todo estará bien, Graves ”.

 

Se aseguró de no exponerla a tantas misiones peligrosas, a veces temía que algo malo le sucediera pero no puede intervenir, aprendido no hacerlo.

‘ 5-. Recordarle que no hay nada malo en él incluso cada cicatriz en él es perfecta ’.

 

Para él siempre le resultó tonto haber tratado de comparar sus cicatrices, no podía echarle la culpa de esto al alcohol, no estaba tan ebrio, pero tampoco fue inconsciente al saber que Tina tenía sólo cuatro cicatrices, una sabía el porque, pero de las demás no conocía las historias por completo y quería saber.

 

“ Una cicatriz por otra cicatriz ”.

 

Sabe a lo que se refiere, ella va compartir una historia si él hace lo mismo, por lo cual asiente, pero quiere que ella primero empiece con esto, por lo cual guía su mano derecha a la cicatriz que tiene en su hombro izquierdo, es demasiado notable, roza sus dedos despacio en el pequeño relieve de la cicatriz.

 

“ Supongo que no fui la niña más brillante al jugar con mi gato, Duke ”.

Sonríe un gato había hecho esto, vaya debió de haberse molestado al haberse sentido un muñeco de trapo por una niña, aunque ahora mismo siente como la mano izquierda de Tina empieza a rozar su cicatriz la cual inicia desde su clavícula en la parte izquierda en una forma irregular hasta llegar al costado derecho justo en su cadera.

“ ¿ Un animal ? ”.

 

Pregunta Tina, nota como sus dedos suben y bajan por su cicatriz, tal vez trata de memorizarla.

 

“ Un dragón en cautiverio, supongo que los animales no son mi fuerte y conseguí esto durante el final de la primera guerra mundial ”.

 

Ahora él es quien roza sus dedos con otra cicatriz en particular pero teniendo cuidado de ser respetuoso nota una cicatriz arriba de su pecho izquierdo, es una pequeña cicatriz pero notoria.

“ Fue durante un entrenamiento, no sentí nada hasta que la vi durante la ducha ”.

 

Puede pasarse toda la mañana estando de pie frente a su cama, pero sólo queda una cicatriz por parte de ella y de él simplemente varias de las cuales no podrá contar su historia.

 

Ve que ella curiosea con ambas cicatrices que tiene en los costados de sus costillas, sabe que son demasiado notorias, esa podría ser una de sus historias menos favoritas.

 

“ ¿ Y qué hay de estas un animal ? ”.

 

Niega, sintiendo como esta vez las yemas de sus dedos ejercen un poco de presión en sus cicatrices, nunca ha hablado de ellas por que no ha tenido con nadie ningún acercamiento así tan íntimo en cuanto conocerse.

 

" No fue un mago, quería un poco de información pero al no recibir nada me dio esto, sé que no sin nada agradables mis cicatrices incluso cuando tengo una cicatrización demasiado rara, son horribles ”.

 

Ve en ella como niega pero de cierta manera le sonríe, no le da la razón esta vez, lo siente tan raro.

 

“ Creó que todo esta bien con tus cicatrices además te hacen ver más irresistible ”.

 

No era la primera vez que la besaba, ni que ella tomaba la iniciativa pero ahora suele pensar que podrá volverse un dependiente de sus besos.

‘ 6-. Besarlo en cada instante posible ’.

 

Se han besado varias veces al día, nunca cuenta los besos ni los te amo, sabe que son varios además de que jamás podría tener un número exacto para ellos, pero disfruta cada beso incluso si de da en algún armario de limpieza, pero odia las interrupciones incluso si son atrapados en uno de sus apasionantes besos por Albernathy o Seraphina y sabe que siempre terminarán en...

 

“ Goldstein a tú puesto ahora en cuanto a ti Graves, ¿ desde cuando ? ”.

 

Pero si es Albernathy se retira desde luego profundamente intimidado, aunque ahora mismo todos saben sobre su noviazgo.

‘ 7-. Demostrarle que puede funcionar un tú y yo, que no habrá nada mejor que un nosotros ’.

 

Al principio trató de persuadirla de lo que realmente debía ser correcto, además no lo veía bien, tiene tantas cargas emocionales como de trabajo, pero Tina siempre le hizo demostrar lo equivocado que estaba además de hacerle entrar en razón que lo mejor para ambos es tenerse el uno al otro, corresponderse a sus sentimientos y era lo que ahora mismo pasaba.

‘ 8-. Entregarle todo de mí, incluso si eso incluye darle mi corazón ’.

 

Sabe a lo que se refiere siempre lo escucha de ella todos los días sin excepción alguna y así es como despierta todos los días.

 

“ Buenos días amor de mi vida, ¿ cómo amaneciste, alma ? ”.

En algún momento de su vida pudo odiar el romanticismo con toda su alma, pero ahora sentía que podía derritirse por dentro con cada palabra dulce de Tina, incluso cuando le recuerda que es su todo, siente una alegría inmensa y prácticamente inexplicable para él.

 

Pero sus recuerdos se ven interrumpidos al escuchar un par de tacones acercarse a la biblioteca y si Tina le atrapa husmeando su diario algo tan personal como esta lista teme acabar haciéndole compañía a la señora Esposito, por lo cual esconde aquel diario dentro de un cajón del escritorio.

" Percival Graves, podrías decirme por favor donde esta mi ropa ".

 

Él sólo va a decirle donde esta su ropa, aunque este profundamente conmovido no va admitir que esto se le ha hecho tan dulce y perfecto.

" ¿ Sabes ?, eres la mujer de mi vida que tanto esperé ".

 

Murmura en voz baja, notando como Tina sonríe, tal vez debe de hacerlo más seguido así como ella lo hace reír cada vez que puede lograrlo, después de todo si logró conquistarle, cuando todo debió de ser al revés y tal vez eso le hace ser más especial.


	33. Abajo

Probablemente nunca va entender a un hombre en pleno siglo XXI, aunque tenga falta de experiencia en ellos, nunca nada de lo que vio ajenamente se compara con tener una especie rara de hombre, durmiendo a su lado, el cual por momentos puede roncar, emitir gruñidos o incluso hablar entre sueños.

Pero esta ahí contemplándolo como si fuera un hombre único en su especie, tiene un brazo rodeando por completo su cintura, aunque ahí esta apoyándose en su codo para verlo dormir, ronca endemoniadamente es lo que logró despertarle, aunque ahora ha decidido que si ella no puede dormir unas cuantas horas más tampoco lo hará Percival, así que decide tomar una decisión drástica, posa sus dedos en su nariz y darle un pequeño apretón.

 

Le da risa los sonidos que hace Percival pero ha logrado despertarle, así que lo suelta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

 

" ¿ Me quieres matar antes de conocer a mis padres ? ".

Nunca sintió la necesidad de conocer alguien más, se sentía a gusto con su soltería hasta que conocio a Percival durante un viaje en avión, le agrado y coincidieron después en una cafetería, pensó que debía ser ella quien debía dar el paso de pedirle su número y así lo hizo.

 

Observa su muñeca izquierda olvidándose que le ha empezado acariciar su mejilla, se centra en aquel reloj dorado, sabe que fue un obsequio de su padre pero ciertamente nunca le gustó nada de aquello hasta que lo vio en él, sus perfectos trajes y corbatas a juego, incluso era perfecto en los tiempos.

 

" Quería matar tus sueños, nuevamente lo hiciste Graves ".

 

Conoce la excusa con la cual va defender sus ronquidos, esta demás saberlo lo conoce tan bien como debe de tener un horario justo a tiempo para cada momento del día, a veces piensa que se ha comprometido con un perfeccionista en todo pero a veces sabe que necesita un poco de desorden en su vida.

 

" Me agotas, más que una apelación ".

 

A veces piensa en lo que pudo ser Percival si hubiera seguido con la carrera que el quería la cual era psicología, pero bueno sus padres le convencieron que tenía una gran oportunidad en derecho además del largo linaje de abogados que había en su familia.

 

" Me aburre cuando usas términos anticuados en nuestra cama ".

 

No tiene la mejor carrera del mundo es lo único que puede creer cuando compara su carrera como maestra de ballet con un título de cualquier carrera prestigiosa, pero cuando ve a Percival en cada ensayo o presentación, sabe que a él le importa lo que hace realmente y lo aprecia como nadie.

" Oh bueno, ¿ qué harás al respecto ? ".

Ve en él cierta mirada que reconocería, trata de sacar un lado que nadie conoce, ella también puede ser muy controladora en esta parte de los dos, Percival controlara todos los tiempos justamente pero ella sabe que nunca debió decir algo así.

 

" Te detendré por desacato en nuestra cama ".

 

Debe dejarle en claro que jamás se debe de reír de ella cuando esta apunto de enseñarle quien hará algo al respecto.

 

[ ... ]

 

Nunca imaginó estar dentro de una casa tan elegante, si pensó que Percival era elegante no se compara en nada donde viven sus padres quienes ahora son sus suegros oficialmente, no tiene nada de sencillo esta casa ningún cuadro tan siquiera todo parece refinado y que decir de la cena cuando vio una vajilla tan bien cuidada con cubiertos de plata demasiado pulidos, pero ahora lo difícil de la situación era saber que venían las preguntas, que jamás pensó en responder a nadie.

A simple vista su suegra parece ser alguien agradable pero realmente no la conoce del todo, bueno no la parte en que podría hacerla su aliada o enemiga, pero ahora mismo le enseña las fotos de Percival desde que nació hasta su graduación, sin poder evitar salvarse de las preguntas.

 

" ¿ Qué es lo que cautivo tú atención de mi hijo ? ".

Esta viendo las fotos de Percival cuando jugaba beisbol, nunca pensó que él había sido bateador de no ser por las fotos, pero se encuentra pensando en la respuesta correcta sin ser tan liberal.

 

" Sus buenos modales para todo ".

 

No puede ser demasiada abierta con su suegra, a veces ha escuchado que las ideas del siglo pasado y actual chocan demasiado y no suelen ser las mejores relaciones, no quiere eso, apenas esta teniendo la experiencia por si sola y le esta empezando a decir adios a todas esas historias que escuchó durante demasiado tiempo incluso ya tiene una gran bienvenida en su generación de estar apuntó de casarse y era la última en no hacerlo.

 

" ¿ Eres bisexual ? ".

 

Vaya no es la pregunta que pensaría, pero no puede evitar reírse al recordar todas aquellas veces en las que se expresaba burlonamente de Percival al verlo tan bien arreglado después de descansar tan poco...

 

“ Estoy segura que eres gay al cien porciento ”.

 

Murmura, mientras ve como se encuentra haciendo un nudo a su corbata de rayas azúl marino con rojo, ve que esta demasiado arreglado, perfectamente peinado, apenas recién rasurado, se a puesto un poco de colonia demasiado masculina, nota aquel reloj dorado brillar, no entiende porque suele ser tan puntual con todo el mundo.

“ Te equivocas, soy lesbiana y tengo novia ”.

Se ríe de él, pero apenas alcanza a despedirse de Percival con una firma correcta y una promesa de almorzar juntos.

 

" Siendo sinceras no soy bisexual pero si Percival fuera mujer bueno creó que la pregunta sería otra ".

 

No quiere imaginarse lo que ahora piensa su suegra de ella, en verdad no lo quiere, las ideas no son las mismas y odia que Percival aceptara ir por una copa de brandy en vez de ayudarle pero al parecer esto es un complot de sus suegros.

" Mi hijo es un hombre, pero dime, ¿ tienes más familia ? ".

 

Ella asiente, le plática sobre Queenie, aunque una pequeña parte de ella desea arreglar un malentendido la otra parte dice que no, ella no va a sentirse mal por nada.

 

" ¿ Eres consciente de quién es mi hijo y su familia ? ".

 

Por lo poco que sabe, bueno lo que todos le han contado es sobre la familia Graves en la política desde años inmemorables, pero no se siente intimidada por nada de ello.

 

" Sí, señora Graves ".

Desea estar en casa, obligando a Percival para que cociné un poco de pizza para ella o prepare gelatina de mora azul, cualquier cosa para ella estaría perfectamente bien.

 

" ¿ Le serías infiel ? ".

 

Ahora si desea que los sueños se hagan realidad, siempre ha tenido una creencia en algo aunque sus demás amistades no lo crean así.

" De ninguna manera, siempre he creído que si en algún momento el amor deja de existir no por eso iré en la búsqueda de otra persona sino le seguiré siendo fiel porque existirá siempre un respeto entre los dos ".

 

Cuando ella piensa esto y lo dice realmente la ven como si estuviera loca, no los culpa ahora en plena actualidad hay más divorcios que matrimonios y ella no quiere terminar siendo una estadística para el gobierno.

 

" Me parece bien, bueno Tina antes de darte mi bienvenida debes de saber que te llevas a un buen hombre y mi hijo sabrá respetarte bienvenida a la familia Graves ".

 

Pensó en un gran cuestionario por lo menos quinientas preguntas pero nada de esto aunque se alegra al menos ha sido aceptada dentro de la familia.


	34. Algodón

Realmente no logra comprender porque tanta la indiferencia con las demás personas a los cuales toda su familia suelen referirse a ellos como ‘ negros ’, la verdad no lo entiende, ellos se parecen a él y no ve nada malo en ellos, al contrario siente que son buenas personas las cuales no merecen los malos tratos de su padre, siempre recorre los cultivos de algodón con su padre, ve a toda esta gente trabajando en pleno sol sin descanso alguno y entre ellos siempre ve a una niña de su edad trabajar como ellos, ella no tiene el color de ellos, lo cual piensa que es raro y a veces se pregunta porque el tampoco tiene un color de piel diferente.

Ve como mujeres y hombres sostienen al final del día una canasta enorme donde ve todo aquel algodón ser transportado a un granero, pero sus padres no le permiten ir más allá de los cultivos, debe de estar en casa y aprender a ser como su padre, al igual que ser tan religioso como pueda serlo, pero no logra aferrarse de alguna forma aquel rosario que siempre sostiene en mano.

Pero ahora mismo se ha decidido por escapar aunque sea por unos minutos de sus padres, del tormento de tener que ser como ellos, pero es cuando torpemente tropieza con una rama de los cultivos, no puede evitar caerse, apenas ha logrado poner las manos pero siente un leve ardor en las rodillas, no quiere levantarse y se recuesta en el suelo.

" ¿ Estas bien blanco ? ".

Pregunta alguien, no le parece estar escuchando alguien mayor que él sino alguien de su edad tal vez, no quiere levantarse pero no desea ver la fusta de su padre en la persona que le ha preguntado si esta bien.

Logra hacer un esfuerzo de pararse, para después sacudirse aquellos pantalóncillos cortos, sabe que aún no tiene la edad suficiente para ser un hombre y teme no poder ser lo que sus padres quieren que sean.

Termina por sacudirse por completo, para darse la vuelta quiere verse un poco presentable para admitir que esta bien, aunque al darse la vuelta se encuentra con aquella niña quien trae un vestido blanco, su cabello corto y ondulado, nota que le sonríe tímidamente pero igual que se esta aferrando a una muñeca de trapo de color café, nunca acostumbra a ver niños para jugar con él, hasta que empezó a ir de alguna forma a los cultivos donde veía a esta niña de su edad o tal vez menos recolectando algodón.

 

" Estoy bien, ¿ vives aquí ? ".

 

Sus padres no dejan que vaya más allá de los cultivos y si bien su abuelo le ha dicho que nadie es amigo de los negros, cree que es malo referirse a gente que son iguales, pero aún no es un hombre para expresar sus palabras ni pensamientos.

" Vivo por allá blanco ".

 

Observa que la niña le señala más allá de los cultivos, siente una gran curiosidad por descubrir más pero teme de su padre, no es nadie agradable y mejor que él lo sabe, al igual que va crecer para ser el nuevo hombre de la casa según lo que ha dicho su abuela.

 

Se siente confundido al escuchar de aquella niña ser llamado blanco, no tiene nada de blanco ni tan siquiera esta usando algo blanco, ni tiene pintura mucho menos es su nombre.

" Mi nombre no es blanco es Percival, ¿ cual es el tuyo ? ".

Pregunta, se acerca un poco pero nota como la niña retrocede los mismos pasos que avanza y no quiere que ella se marche cuando ha encontrado alguien con quien jugar.

" Mi mamá me llamó Porpentina pero me llaman todos Tina ".

Él le extiende su mano, ha visto ver a su padre hacer esto cuando conoce alguien nuevo, su mano queda extendida así por segundos hasta que ella acepta su mano, ve como Tina le sonríe.

 

" Tienes la mano más suave que jamás he tocado de todas Percival ".

Pero se ve interrumpido al escuchar un tiro en el aire, sabe quien es el capataz, Alexandre quien hace esto exactamente a las seis en punto, siente como la niña deja de tomar su mano.

" Me tengo que ir o nos mata si nos ve aquí, adiós blanco ".

La ve marcharse rápidamente, él no entiende porque alexandre le mataría si la ven aquí, sigue de pie observando como desaparece de su vista, es cuando escucha un par de pasos firmes y la tierra, voltea a su izquierda, mirando a Alexandre, siempre vistiendo una camisa blanca y de tirantes, con una espesa barba, además de que trae su escopeta sostenida con ambas manos.

 

" Es mejor que entres, esos malditos negros aún deben de andar deambulando por ahí y alguien debe de darles su lección ".

 

Él no dice nada, simplemente se echa a correr, como si no hubiera mañana, al llegar a su casa sabe que no debe de presentarse sucio a la mesa, su mamá le odiaría y su padre le daría una lección, al llegar a su habitación, ve a su nana Lú, sabe que no esta para nada presentable lo ve en la expresión de su nana.

 

" ¿ Qué te ha pasado Percival ? ".

Le explica que tuvo un tropiezo y que a eso se debía su pinta, no sabe porque no le dice nada sobre la niña, tal vez porque teme que le diga todo a su mamá y ella a su papá.

 

" ¿ Por qué les dicen negros ? ".

 

Pregunta, viendo como su nana le da ropa nueva a juego para ponersela, empieza a desabotonarse su camisa azul.

 

" Por su color de piel ".

 

Sabe como es el color negro pero ellos nunca han tenido ese color y no logra entenderlo, ellos son iguales a él.

 

" ¿ Porque trabajan en los cultivos de algodón durante todo el día ? ".

 

Desde que tiene uso de razón, desde el balcón de la habitación de sus abuelos ha visto a personas trabajar con sombreros de paja durante todo el día, sus papás ni abuelos jamás han trabajado así, a veces suelen hacer fiestas pero no ve a ninguno de los que trabajan ahí.

" Porque son esclavos y negros ".

 

Parece que aquella pregunta ha molestado a su nana, por lo cual prefiere callarse y quedar en silencio.

 

[ ... ]

 

Pasan dos días cuando se vuelve a encontrar nuevamente a la niña, esta sentada detrás de los últimos cultivos de algodón todos se han marchado, menos ella, no quiere asustarla pero ella no parece darse cuenta que esta ahí, se sienta a un lado de ella, nota que esta triste, lo sabe porque es la misma expresión que tiene cuando su papá se niega a jugar con él.

 

" ¿ Qué te pasó, Porpentina ? ".

 

Pregunta en voz baja, teniendo en cuenta que no quiere encontrarse con alexandre y meterla en problemas con sus papás.

" El señor malo esta en casa, mamá me pidió que me fuera y tengo hambre ".

 

Sabe que ha sobrado comida, siempre sobra y él a veces entra a la cocina para llevarse un poco de comida, aunque ahora la casa esta vacía, pero su nana esta ahí.

 

" Esperame aquí ahorita vuelvo ".

La deja aunque no quiera hacerlo, pero se apresura para llegar a casa, encuentra que sólo ha sobrado puré de papas, un poco de carne asada y guisantes, todo ello lo mete en un plato extendido de porcelana, y se esfuma con el rápidamente.

Ve que ella no se ha movido para nada todo lo contrario parece estar esperándolo.

 

" ¿ Porque me dejaste ? ".

 

Pregunta, debió de haberle explicado que iba por comida tal vez así no lo hubiera recibido con tal pregunta.

 

" Regresé con comida ".

Responde enseñando aquel plato de comida extendido, se sienta teniendo cuidado de no tirar aquel plato y así echarlo a perder todo.

" Esto es bastante comida, más de lo que mamá hace ".

Enseguida ve que ella esta apunto de comer, aunque sabe que ha olvidado los cubiertos para ella no parece tener ningún problema en absoluto.

 

" Puedo traerte comida, siempre sobra en la casa, para ti y tú mamá, ¿ te parece ? ".

Ve como ella asiente rápidamente, sus mejillas están llenas por la comida y sonríe.

 

[ ... ]

Los años pasan y ahora es quien esta usando pantalones largos ya es un hombre, esta apuntó de cumplir los diecinueve años, pero durante este tiempo ha comprendido que viven del trabajo de la mano esclava, y que no puede ser amigo de ellos, aunque realmente si es amigo de ellos en especial de Tina, quien siempre le sorprende cada día, la ve más hermosa de lo que parecía ser antes, aunque ahora los cultivos de algodón se han extendido más de lo que eran, ahora su papá le enseña lo que debe de hacer, su papá ha envejecido notablemente ahora nota en él cabellos de color plateado.

 

El sol es bastante fuerte en pleno verano, esta sudando un poco pero nota como Alexandre ha tomado a Lion, un viejo anciano que ha vivido entre sus cultivos toda una vida, ve como esta siendo tomado de la playera blanca para ser lanzado en el camino principal, observa a su papá pero el no parece querer hacer algo, sabe que no es correcto y ahora es quien lleva los pantalones es un hombre no un niño.

" ¡ Maldito negro ! ".

 

Grita Alexandre, nota que esta sacando su arma, una magnum, no va permitirlo es en lo único que puede pensar, es tonto interponerse entre un hombre inocente y un hombre armado.

 

" No le dispares ".

Sabe que Lion es el abuelo de Tina, lo importante que es para ella tenerlo a salvo, pero igual siempre ha escuchado de Tina...

“ Somos negros, desde que nacemos hasta que morimos los cultivos son lo único que conocemos ”.

Ella sobresale al no tener el color de piel de su familia, no lo ha logrado entender, pero tampoco quiere incomodarla al respecto, pero ahora no tiene temor de observar a Alexandre, directamente a sus ojos azules.

 

" No seas tonto Percival, quitate ese negro no vale nada ".

Ha escuchado hablar a su papá con su abuelo de lo que suelen pagar por personas, es apenas lo que vale una camisa de él, tal vez para Alexandre no tenga valor pero sabe que para Tina como para la mamá de ella, lo tiene, siente la punta del arma en su pecho.

 

" Todos son importantes, la casa nunca pierde y tú no eres nadie para decidir quien vive o muere ".

 

Si quiere que viva Lion, debe de pensar como lo haría su papá, no quiere dar la razón verdadera por lo cual lo esta defendiendo, sigue observándolo directamente a los ojos, es la primera vez que desafía alguien.

 

" Alexandre deja al negro en paz, mi hijo tiene razón ".

Escucha de su papá, al mismo tiempo que siente aquella arma dejándole de apuntar directamente al pecho, ve la molestia e ira en la mirada de Alexandre, pero le ve marcharse al mismo tiempo que se da la media vuelta para ayudar a Lion, le ofrece una mano y él se niega aceptarlo.

 

No puede decir nada al sentir la fusta de su papá contra su espalda, apenas le resulta un roce, lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su papá quien le da una bofetada directa.

" ¡ Los negros no son amigos tuyos son esclavos para nosotros ! ".

No baja la mirada, ni tampoco se va quejar de la punzada de su mejilla izquierda por la bofetada, ve como su papá se marcha en dirección para la casa.

Observa como todos le ven, pero no ve a Tina, aunque ha terminado de escuchar unos pasos, ve hacia atrás y se encuentra a Tina ayudando a su abuelo, no dirá nada sólo sabe que debe de irse, todos siguen observándole.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, ve a su mamá de pie ahí, sabe lo que le espera, es recibir otra bofetada en la mejilla izquierda no se queja ni guarda rencor, tampoco se intimida a bajar la mirada.

 

" ¡ No lo vuelvas hacer ! ".

 

No va a decir nada, no va negar, sabe que no es correcto contradecir pero tampoco va prometer algo que no puede prometer.

[ ... ]

 

Lleva cerca de media hora esperándola teme que no llegue, empieza a temer que ahora las diferencias entre ellos se hagan realidad, no quiere decepcionarse de ella, no cuando la conoce durante años, la ve llegar, trae un vestido blanco gastado, de ve triste, quisiera darle otra vida a ella y a su gente.

" Podemos ir al río, por favor ".

Él se para, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentra ella, empieza a caminar en silencio hasta llegar aquel río en el cual suelen platicar, se sienta en las piedras quitándose aquellos zapatos elegantes con los calcetines, mientras ve como Tina mete sus pies en el agua, siente como ella se esta empezando apoyar en su hombro derecho.

 

" ¿ Cómo se encuentra tú tata ? ".

Pregunta, sintiendo el agua helada recorrer sus pies, apenas el sol se esta ocultando.

 

" Bien entre lo que cabe de esto, pero no puedes hacerlo otra vez Percival ".

 

Él le observa, ambos ya no son niños, ahora puede comprender el entorno en el que ambos viven, a veces desea llevársela lejos donde no tenga que vivir más esto ni su familia tampoco en si nadie.

" ¿ Porqué no ?, soy un hombre puedo opinar y hacer lo que mejor crea ".

Recuerda que hace ocho años compartió con ella la emoción de ser un hombre por primera vez, de hacer lo que quisiera, ella igual se emocionó por este nuevo cambio en él.

" No puedo perderte Percival ".

 

Nunca escuchó nada así de alguien, la observa, a veces siente que él tampoco puede perderla pero no va decirlo, porque teme que esto la asuste, es la única chica con la cual tiene sentimientos que no puede entender, a veces se siente asustado pero cuando esta ella con él todo mejora a su alrededor aunque no seas las mejores condiciones.

 

" ¿ Porque ? ".

Ahora ella le esta observando, teme que ella salga corriendo, pero no parece hacerlo, nota en ella un cierto temor a lo desconocido.

 

" No sabría como explicártelo, tal vez es como uno de tus libros cuando la mujer empieza a describir la palabra amor, no estoy segura pero me encuentro identificada con ello y tú ".

 

Sabe a lo que se refiere, lo que suelen leer los sábados, ahora es ella quien le lee desde que aprendió hacerlo, teme hacerlo pero una parte de él le empuja hacerlo, como lo ha leído, juntar sus labios, lo hace y lo siente raro pero correcto, es tímido al igual que los movimientos de ella, nunca nadie le explicó que sentiría al besar y ser correspondido.

Deja de besarla al sentir que le falta respirar, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera detenido al besarla, junta su frente con la suya, apenas siente que esta recuperando nuevamente el aire que le falta.

 

" ¿ Qué fue eso Percival ? ".

 

No sabría que decirle es exactamente lo que es, pero nuevamente la besa un poco tímido siente como ella le corresponde, nuevamente comos sus labios se van moviendo de una forma correcta, y nuevamente siente aquella sensación no poder respirar de una manera correcta, apenas logra separarse de ella.

" Amor ".

 

Logra apenas murmurar, la ve sonreír, parece ser suficiente bueno para él en este día, toma la mano de ella y puede jurar saber lo que dirá.

 

" Sigues teniendo las manos más suaves, tal vez el amor es suave ".

 

[ ... ]

 

No comprende el porque su papá le ha citado en los cultivos de algodón, observa que todos han dejado de trabajar y ahora están en fila, ve a Tina al lado de su abuelo y mamá, observa que aquel poste de madera hay una persona atada de manos, ve a su papá a un lado con la fusta de cuero en mano, conoce la persona que esta atada es Marion, llegó a los cultivos cuando tenía doce años, pero no entiende porque esta atado ahí.

 

" Este negro pensó que podía engañarnos, le ha estado robando comida a los cerdos, por lo cual merece un castigo ejemplar y Percival es hora de que demuestres quien eres ".

 

Sigue sin entender nada, pero su papá toma aquella fusta dejando caer lo demás al suelo, esta a un metro y no puede creer lo que esta viendo, su papá extiende su brazo derecho y lo ve azotar al pobre chico, ve como de un sólo golpe le ha logrado abrir la camisa color café, ahora ve como su papá se acerca a él con aquella fusta, escucha los llantos de Marion al igual que los gritos de su mamá, ve como su papá toma su mano derecha para darle la fusta.

" Ahora ve y dale una lección a ese maldito negro ".

Tiene aquella fusta de cuero en su mano, no quiere hacerlo se niega hacerlo.

 

" Hazlo o Alexandre matará al negro y a los que el quiera ".

 

Sabe que Alexandre esta sonriendo complacido de ello, y que posiblemente este eligiendo a sus víctimas para cobrarse de toda su ira que tiene guardada.

No quiere hacerlo, pero debe, extiende su mano derecha y da un golpe en la espalda, sabe que apenas le ha rozado, quiere que sea así, intenta devolverle la fusta a su padre pero este niega.

 

" Te faltan veintitrés golpes y quiero ver a eso negro sangrar ".

 

Siempre pensó que su padre era alguien bueno, pero entre más crecía más era mayor su decepción al saber que estaba equivocado al igual que de su mamá, cierra los ojos, vuelve a tomar impulso para volver hacerlo, no quiere escuchar los gritos desgarradores de una madre, ni los del niño.

" ¡ Más fuerte eres un hombre ! ".

 

Grita su padre con una furia que jamás ha escuchado, no quiere ir más fuerte, pero no puede hacer nada, toma esta vez más impulso mantiene los ojos cerrados, escucha el impacto de la fusta contra la piel de aquel chico.

 

" ¡ ABRE LOS OJOS ! ".

Exclama su padre, lo hace y ve lo que ha hecho este golpe en la espalda del chico, esta viendo como su camisa se empieza a empapar de sangre, los gritos son incesantes, la presión de su padre, vuelve a estrellar la fusta contra aquel chico, una y otra vez, desea tener los ojos cerrados, desea que nadie viera esto, pero es inevitable que no vea la piel de aquel chico abrirse ante sus ojos, dejó de contar después de la décima, no va hacerlo más, suelta la fusta cuando ve que Marion no puede sostenerse más de pie, ha caído, ve a su padre quien sonríe complacido, mira detrás de él ve en todos ellos terror sabe lo que hizo, lo vieron, él se siente un miserable, pero más al ver a su mamá a un lado, le hace pensar que nada esto es justo.

 

Prefiere correr, lo hace no quiere estar más ahí, tropieza durante el camino, hasta que logra llegar dentro del agua de aquel río, nota como el agua se mezcla con las gotas de sangre que le salpicaron, teme rezar ahora cuando nada de esto es lo que aprendió en la iglesia, se suponía que todos debían de amar al prójimo no hacer esto.

 

Se siente por completo sucio, apenas logra quitarse aquella camisa blanca la ve tiene sangre, no puede hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta siempre escuchó de su abuela, sabe que ha pasado horas, nota como su piel se ha empezado arrugar en el agua, pero no quiere salir de ahí.

 

Escucha unos pasos entre el agua, como rebota el agua ante los pasos, es cuando siente como unas manos se posan en sus hombros como si intentarán traerlo de vuelta.

" Percival ".

Sabe quien le esta llamando, ve a Tina la mirada en ella refleja lo que no siente ahora mismo, ve como se arrodilla frente a él.

 

" Lo siento no quise hacerle daño a Marion ".

 

Solloza, llorando por primera vez, aceptado lo que hizo y siente como ella le abraza.

 

" Lo sabemos, no quisiste lastimarlo ".

Se siente profundamente mal, por haber lastimado a alguien inocente, frente a las personas que realmente quiere y lo tratan por un igual.

 

" No soy un hombre, soy el reflejo de mi padre ".

 

Debió de saberlo cuando su padre quiso enseñarle hacer todo lo que hacia, al tener más insistencia en él cuando dejó de usar pantaloncillos cortos, debió de saberlo pero se siente el peor de los ingenuos.

" No eres tú padre ni tú abuelo, eres diferente a ellos ambos lo sabemos, nunca serás a ellos ".

 

Ya no estaba para nada seguro después de lo que hizo con Marion, algo dentro de él se sentía bastante mal, además que no iba a servir para nada pedir perdón de rodillas a él y a su madre, no va recibir ningún tipo de perdón ni de ellos ni tan siquiera de un dios que todo lo ve y juzga de ello, esta más que condenado es como se siente.

[ ... ]

 

Cuando camina entre los cultivos, nota que algunos le miran con temor, tres días han pasado, sabe que Marion esta debatiéndose entre el vivir o no, reza todas las noches para que se salve, no se siente libre, nada de ello.

Las horas pasan, aún esta dentro de los cultivos de algodón, es cuando escucha los llantos desgarrantes de la mamá de Marion, la escucha estando lejos de las casas, sus padres no están ni tampoco Alexandre, iban a comprar más esclavos, esta anocheciendo y sabe que Tina no ira a su encuentro, se empieza a encaminar para llegar a las casas, apenas las ve sabe que no son casas, solo son chozas de madera las cuales están apunto de caerse, sabe de donde vienen los sollozos, ve la gente reunida en una choza, se acerca y ellos se van abriendo pasó, ve el cuerpo de Marion cubierto por una sábana la cual apenas se mantiene blanca, ve llorando a la mamá de él sobre su cuerpo, las velas a su alrededor, sabe que esto es su causa.

 

" No deberías de estar aquí blanco ".

Escucha a Norris, un anciano el cual sabe que no le agrada que este entre ellos, incluso cree que lo quiere fuera de la vida de Tina.

Pasan horas, demasiado largas para él cuando ve unos hombres acercarse al cuerpo de Marion, los gritos desgarradores de su madre le hacen saber que lo van a enterrar.

 

Nota que apenas está escarbando la tumba su mamá con sus propias manos, no quiere ayuda, pero él no hace caso, se pone de rodillas entre la tierra y empieza a escarbar con ella, no importa que sienta la tierra meterse debajo de sus uñas, sigue haciéndolo.

 

Escucha a los gallos cantar, ve que esta amaneciendo y apenas han logrado tener una tumba digna para él, ayuda a sostener el cuerpo de Marion, para después sepultarlo, acaban de sepultarlo cuando el sol esta apenas saliendo, observa como el abuelo de Tina le entrega una cruz hecha de leña a la madre de Marion.

 

Ahora ve aquella tumba, sus manos llenas de tierra, no quiere odiarse, pero no puede evitar arrodillarse y llorar mientras dice lo siento una y otra vez.

 

" Percival, debes de irte ".

Escucha de Tina, quien esta arrodillada a su lado, esta apoyada en su hombro, nota como acaricia el dorso de su mano el cual esta cubierto de tierra.

 

" No quiero hacerlo esto es mi culpa ".

 

Esta tan seguro de ello como quiere huir de esto, saber que hay gente que puede hacer esto le resulta tan imperdonable.

 

" No es tú culpa, Alexandre lo hizo, culpó a Marion para que tú padre te obligara hacerlo, sabes que Alexandre no es una buena persona ".

Sabe lo que hace Alexandre con la mamá de Tina, se acerca a ella y asiente.

 

[ ... ]

Ha pasado un mes desde que su padre le obligó azotar a Marion hasta provocarle la muerte, ahora esta descansando con Tina, dejándole robar besos largos, tratando de olvidar algo que no puede hacerlo, pero estar con ella siente que le hace tanto bien.

Sus besos de un momento a otro se vuelven exigentes, la corriente del agua es fuerte para saber que nadie puede escucharlos, de un momento a otro tiene a Tina sentada sobre él.

 

" ¿ Qué estamos haciendo ? ".

Pregunta ella, él no sabe lo que están haciendo pero lo siente demasiado bien, tanto que puede sentir que va olvidar todo, quiere besarla más, pero en el momento que él quiere besarla nuevamente ella se aparta levemente, por lo cual empieza a besar su cuello, no sabe que significan aquellos suspiros ni los ruidos que hace, teme estarla lastimando.

 

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

Nadie le ha explicado que es esto, ni los cambios que siente ahora en su cuerpo, es raro lo siente tan extraño como si estuviera ante una necesidad cualquiera.

 

" Te estoy lastimando ".

 

Responde, sintiendo como ella se mueve un poco como si tratará de acercarse más a él, suelta un gruñido, la observa nota que sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

 

" No, me estas lastimando se siente bien ".

Vuelve a besarla con cuidado, esta vez no tratando de ser nada exigente.

 

[ ... ]

 

Todo parece ir tranquilo en los cultivos, siempre esta vigilando que todo este bien, en especial a Tina, no se puede confiar de Alexandre, quien esta apoyado en el tronco de un laurel, como si observara sus movimientos.

La jornada acabo, no entra al establo donde pesan el algodón, ve como todos se marchan, pasea dentro de los cultivos de algodón, toma uno entre sus manos, a veces no puede creer que algo tan suave, blanco y puro costará vidas completas de personas incluso sangre, ha escuchado cosas espantosas que sucede en Orleans, en otras fincas.

Pero se ve distraído al observar que Alexandre va tras de ellos, no lo ha visto ir en semanas desde la muerte de Marion, algo le dice que no esta bien, puede optar por ir a su casa o seguirle, prefiere seguirlo va detrás de él, sin hacer ruido alguno, el camino se encuentra en completo silencio, sólo escucha los cantos de los grillos, ve las velas encendidas desde luego pero de un momento a otro ve como las velas son apagadas, excepto por una choza, es cuando empiezan los gritos, sabe de donde vienen, corre como puede al entrar aquella choza, ve a la madre de Tina llorando en suelo, no puede pensar lo peor porque esta sucediendo, ve a Alexandre sobre ella en aquella mesa.

" Te va a gustar ".

Es lo primero que escucha, se encuentra enojado, por lo cual no duda en arremeter contra Alexandre, tomándolo por detrás, es un hombre más grande y pesado, teme no poder hacer nada.

 

" ¡ Corran ! ".

Grita, siente como sus brazos van perdiendo fuerza contra Alexandre, puede escuchar los gritos que hace como si fuera un animal, piensa lo peor al sentir como deja de sujetarlo, lo esta viendo directamente a los ojos, ve en el todo su enojo.

" ¡ Tú asqueroso amador de negros ! ".

 

Lo señala con la mano, es cuando siente el primer golpe impactarse contra su mejilla derecha, logra tambalearse, jamás había recibido un golpe tan fuerte.

 

" ¡ Tú estúpido blanco eres quien se esta fornicando a esa mulata ! ".

 

Nuevamente siente un golpe contra su mejilla, pero esta vez no duda en irse contra él, empujándolo contra una pared, lo esta tomando por los hombros, es cuando siente como la punta del arma empieza apoyarse contra su abdomen, sólo lo sostiene con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha empieza el forcejeo de la arma, logra llegar al gatillo, al igual que siente como el dedo de Alexandre esta ahí, pero es inevitable no escuchar el gatillo ser jalado.

El sonido del disparo le parece insoportable, pero más sentir el desplome de aquel cuerpo contra él, no puede aguantarlo más y lo suelta, ha matado alguien, ve la sangre en su mano, ve Alexandre en el suelo de madera, como la sangre ha empezado a correr, sabe que ha hecho algo mal, se siente completamente paralizado, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, hasta que siente como alguien le jala ve a su padre.

Sabe que no esta bien de salud, que últimamente se encuentra tosiendo tanto que teme por momentos que no pare la tos, pero solo ha visto una vez verlo toser sangre en su paño blanco, no preguntó ni tampoco le dijo nada su padre al respecto de su salud la cual parecía estar decayendo cada vez más.

 

" Percival ".

 

Apenas escucha de su padre, ve que Alexandre sostiene aún el arma, la mirada de su padre no es fría como la que acostumbro a ver.

" Negros vengan a enterrar a Alexandre ".

Sólo piensa en como entran cuatro hombres para cargar a Alexandre quien al ser cargado suelta la pistola, ve la sangre caer pero no dice nada.

[ ... ]

 

Sabe que no es de católicos no dar una cristiana sepultura, pero se ha negado a darle una cruz con nombre, le dio una tumba sin nombre sin nada, pero ahora esta sosteniendo la mano de su padre, quien se encuentra en agonía, empeoró, ningún doctor conoce su mal más que puede ser por los pulmones, no se ha movido de ahí en dos días.

 

Ve a su mamá quien se encuentra llorando, al lado de la cama de su padre, sosteniendo un rosario entre manos, un padre ha venido para darle la unción de los enfermos.

" Percival, eres un buen hombre, pero ahora que no este tú serás el único amo de todo lo que tengo, sé que cometes errores pero aprendes de ellos, deseo lo mejor para tú vida ".

 

Las manos de su padre se vuelven frías, comprende lo que significa, los llantos de su madre, ve a su abuelo quien tiene la mirada baja, cada vez más perdido pero comprende que ha perdido a su hijo, ahora esta sólo, no sabrá lo que hará.

 

[ ... ]

Esta de pie frente a todos, sabe lo que significa para ellos que este ahí, su padre tiene cerca de cien personas esclavas, tres generaciones de las cuales próximamente serán cuatro generaciones entre cultivos de algodón, no tiene una fusta como su padre o una arma como Alexandre, lo único que sabe es del todo dinero que heredo es por la mano esclava, pero no quiere seguir con ello, desea tener personas libres las cuales siempre han sido iguales.

" Mi padre ha fallecido, sé que ahora piensan que yo soy su dueño, pero mi mayor deseo es hacerlos libres, que sus próximas generaciones sean libres, son libres de marcharse ".

 

Ve el desconcierto de ellos quienes no se mueven en absoluto, les ha dejado su libertad, su mamá lo esta observando desde el balcón, no quiere otra generación esclava en la familia de él.

" Señor, queremos quedarnos trabajando estas tierras, nos ha dejado ser libres pero otras personas no van a dudar en volver a convertirnos en esclavos ".

 

Escucha de Gustav, él asiente, sabe que ninguno de ellos pueden ser libres ante la ideología de las demás personas que solo ven en ellos una comercialización, él podría ser como ellos pero no lo es, esta seguro que su padre si lo viera haciendo esto no dudaría en hacerle saber lo equivocado que esta.

 

" No trabajaran todo el día, tendrán jornadas como cualquier otro trabajador blanco, no vivirán en chozas ahora podrán construir sus propias casas, les daré educación a sus hijos y a ustedes, tendrán un trato digno como el que debieron de tener desde un principio, somos iguales no diferentes, en nombre de mi familia lamentó todo lo que pasaron ".

Se acerca a Lion, quien le entrega una nota, esta seguro que será un excelente capataz, ve como todos siguen sin dejarlo de ver, no puede evitar mirar a Tina, se acerca a ella, es la primera vez que puede hacerlo, lo es.

" Se mi esposa, ¿ quieres ? ".

No es la mejor manera de proponer matrimonio frente a todos, pero ahora puede tener el control de su propia vida, al igual que tiene la decisión de no hacer más infelices a las demás personas, ve como asiente y esta feliz por ello, besa su frente, sabe que va hacerla feliz.

 

Le toma unos segundos separarse de ella, debe de hablar con su mamá, porque esta enamorado y va casarse.

Parece una eternidad llegar a su casa, cuando es recibido por una bofetada de su madre, quien esta vestida por completo de negro, aún sostiene aquel rosario en mano.

 

" Ella es una mulata, su padre era Alexandre y aún así deseas hacerla tú esposa, cuando tiene sangre negra en sus venas, ¡ ¿ quieres eso para nuestra familia ? ! ".

 

Desea tomarse su tiempo, poder meditar las cosas, cada palabra que le ha dicho su madre, quiere gritarle pero no puede ser como ellos, durante tanto tiempo se reprimió el querer decir lo que pensaba, ahora podía hacerlo.

 

" No quiero para mi familia más diferencias entre ser negro o blanco, somos iguales, tú madre siempre los vistes como seres inferiores que no piensan ni sienten al igual que padre, pero yo vi en ellos lo iguales que son a nosotros, ahora soy el hombre de esta casa, sé lo que quiero para mi y nuestra familia ".

 

Conoce esa mirada de su madre, era siempre la misma cuando lo veía como si estuviera decepcionado de él por no ser duro como su padre con los demás, ella nunca intervino durante las lecciones que le daba su padre, no fue amorosa con él, a veces deseaba tener una madre como Evelyn la mamá de Tina, pero aprendió que nadie escoge en esta vida a sus padres pero se puede decidir a no ser como ellos.

 

" ¡ Eres la mayor desgracia en nuestra familia maldito adorador de negros ! ".

 

Ve venir una bofetada, pero esta vez sujeta la muñeca derecha de su madre, no va permitir más bofetadas ni groserías, no en su casa.

" La casa tiene una puerta grande para marcharse ".

 

Suelta a su madre, quien parece guardarse todo lo que tiene, sabe que su padre no le dejó nada ni tan siquiera un centavo, igual podía pensar que su padre odiaba a las mujeres cuando lo escuchaba conversar con sus amigos que una mujer sólo servía para la casa y a veces ni para ello, cosas así le hacían querer decir algo pero no podía hacerlo, no era un hombre pero ahora lo es.

 

[ ... ]

 

Le costo trabajo convencer a la familia de Tina que vivieran con ellos, sabe lo importante que es para Lion esto es la primera vez que esta dentro de una gran casa, no como esclavo sino como una persona libre, ve a su suegra quien parece enmaravillada con todas las comodidades que tiene la casa, pero se siente afortunado de tener a Tina como esposa.

 

No se siente orgulloso de la ideología de la servidumbre de la casa, quienes en la cena le demuestran que sólo le van a servir a él y su madre.

 

" Margaret, ellos son parte de la familia puedes servirles por favor ".

 

Ella niega hacerlo, observa a su madre quien esta complacida de ello, se levanta de la mesa y le arrebata el tazón a Margaret, no quiere gritarle a nadie en la cena mucho menos frente a Tina, empieza a servirles la cena, pero no puede evitar escuchar lo que dice su madre.

 

" Maldito fornicador de negros ".

Necesita tomar un respiró, no gritar pero sobre todo no correr a su madre de la casa, sabe que no tendría a nadie ni algo de lo cual sostenerse económicamente para vivir.

 

Es inevitable no poder sentir un sabor amargo en su boca, su madre esta sentada al otro lado de la mesa, su padre y ella eran tal para cual de eso jamás ha tenido dudas.

Todos parecen centrarse en los cambios que han sucedido en los cultivos de algodón, al igual desde que mando a quitar aquel poste donde su padre o Alexandre solían azotar personas inocentes para impartir miedo.

Aún así logra escuchar los murmuros continuos de su madre quien no deja de acusarlo de adorar y fornicar, no desea ser duro con quien lo trajo a la vida, pero sabe que no va tardar demasiado en gritar o incluso golpear la mesa, por lo cual se disculpa y llama a su madre para hablar a solas, logra convencerla, apenas logra cerrar la puerta de aquel estudio, cuando siente como su madre le escupe directamente al rostro.

 

" ¡ Desearía que fueras un maldito bastardo !, ¡ Maldito adorador y fornicador de negros ! ".

 

Es consciente que nunca hará cambiar de parecer a una persona, ni hacerle saber que todos son iguales, no puede evitar sentir una gran pena por su madre, lamenta que sea así.

 

" Tú asquerosa mulata debió de haber fornicado con otros negros antes que tú, adoras a esos negros que supieron como embrujarte ".

 

Siempre cuando su madre se expresa de esta manera no puede evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón y más lástima que no desearía sentir por nadie, al igual que nunca va lograr entender como su madre puede Dios que prédica los diez mandamientos de dios de manera perfecta cuando hace esto, no logra entender la hipocresía en ella.

" No permitiré que insultes más a mi esposa en su propia casa, puedo ser para ti un adorador de todo, pero mi esposa sólo me ha tenido a mí, y tú madre no puedes ir con un rosario y biblia faltando a la palabra de Dios por lo cual he decidido que te mudes de mi casa a otro lugar, te daré una pensión generosa para mantenerte al igual que tendrás servidumbre, lamento que no tuvieras más hijos y que no fuera un bastardo ".

Le ha resultado difícil decir aquello pero ahora tiene una esposa la cual es su familia, debe de honrarla y cuidar de ella, es lo que hará.

 

[ ... ]

 

 

Se siente completamente nervioso no ha dejado de caminar de un lado a otro, además los ronquidos de su abuelo no lo ayudan de mucho, ve al abuelo de Tina quien parece sobrellevarlo mejor con chiflar suavemente, pero él no puede sentarse y esperar, después de todo se esta convirtiendo en padre.

 

" Hijo, cuando tú bebé lloré serás un hombre verdadero por fin ".

Escucha de Lion, para de caminar, al saber que no se escuchan más las voces dentro de la habitación, no tiene permitido entrar hasta que salga alguien de la habitación pero de igual forma no parece importarle nada, es dueño de la casa y nadie puede negarle a entrar, por lo cual abre las puertas, ve que todos parecen estar serios, ve a Tina sostener un bulto entre manos, se acerca pero el doctor le detiene, fue el único doctor que no se negó atender a Tina, no entiende porque le detiene.

 

" Lamentó informarle señor Graves pero la niña no es blanca ".

 

No quiere gritarle al doctor que decir aquella palabra esta prohibida en su casa que no existe nadie negro ni blanco, que son iguales, pero no hace caso al doctor, se acerca a Tina quien la ve llorar, desea que sea de felicidad pero no es así.

" No es como tú ".

 

La escucha en un leve susurro, baja la mirada, ve a su hija quien tiene los ojos cerrados, esta durmiendo, le parece preciosa, no puede evitar sonreír, al mismo tiempo que ve lo pequeña que es, la pequeña capa de pelo negro que tiene, se siente orgulloso de tenerla.

 

" Señor Graves le sugiero cuando antes que se llevé a la niña y a su esposa lejos ".

 

Empieza a tocar la mejilla derecha de su hija con el dorso de su mano, ahora siente que es la piel más suave que jamás ha tocado en toda su vida.

" Es mi hija, la abuela de mi hija es Evelyn, sus bisabuelos esperan afuera y es bueno que no tenga parecido nada a mí ".

Susurra, viendo como se mueve su hija entre los brazos de Tina, ve en ella un color de piel perfecto, esta feliz por lo que tiene justo ahí, le da un beso en su frente, esta demasiado orgulloso por lo tiene ahora mismo, escucha pasos los cuales algunos parecen arrastrarse, alza la vista para ver a su abuelo y Lion, para conocer a su bisnieta.

" ¿ Tienen algún nombre ? ".

Pregunta tímidamente Evelyn, nunca lograron discutir un buen nombre quieren que tenga un significado su nombre para ambos, algo que signifique para ellos tanto como la historia de ambos.

 

" Akanke ".

Escucha apenas de su abuelo, no entiende bien lo que quiso decirle, jamás escuchó algo así.

 

" ¿ Akanke ? ".

Pregunta tímidamente viendo a su hija, quien parece ser tan frágil, pero respira tan tranquila.

" Amor, es lo que significa ".

Responde Lion, parece haber encontrado el nombre indicado para su hija, sabe que ella tendrá todo el amor incondicional entre ellos.

 

[ ... ]

 

Le es difícil despegarse de ellas, aunque ahora mismo esta observando a su hija quien no deja de ver a Tina, nunca había visto a un bebé mirar tan fijamente alguien, pero él comparte la misma mirada que tiene a Tina.

 

" Tiene el mismo color de ojos que Alexandre, son un azul más fuerte ".

Escucha de Tina, cuando supo que Alexandre era el padre de Tina nunca pudo comprender porque iba hacerle algo así aquella noche al igual que todas aquellas veces cuando ambos eran niños y veía a Tina llorar porque Alexandre había golpeado a Evelyn, él era su padre, por eso comprendió que nadie elige a ninguno de sus padres.

Observa a su hija, el color de sus ojos es un azul más intenso, no tiene ningún parecido con la mirada de Alexandre.

" Pero no son la misma persona, nuestra hija es la prueba de nosotros que estábamos destinados a ser ".

Lo siente así cuando ve a su hija y recuerda la primera vez que vio a Tina, aquella niña ya no lo era más era una mujer, era su esposa y la madre de su hija al igual que él ahora era un hombre por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creó que fue demasiado largo


	35. Experiencias

Sabe que la vida es una experiencia y que la experiencia se adquiere con aprendizaje y años, conoce demás saber lo que es tener experiencia en varios ámbitos, algunos arrepentimientos pero considera haber tomado las mejores decisiones de toda su vida.

Nunca fue el mejor ejemplo a seguir en su juventud en plena rebeldía, tampoco estaba demasiado bien que se escapara todas las noches de casa para ir a fiestas o que probara maria con amigos los cuales al final de la madrugada no existían para nada, ni cuando fue detenida al intentar robar un labial para lucirse con un chico el cual resultó ser un patán al final de la tarde.

 

Pero nunca podrá olvidar la mañana en que conoció realmente alguien que no sería un patán al final de la tarde ni un amigo que se esfumaria en la madrugada, sino alguien que se quedaría con ella día y noche.

Realmente no es ninguna joven para hacer las locuras de antes, siente que ha madurado por fin, con cada error, tontería y discusión que pudo adquirir con un atleta de alto rendimiento, observa las fotos del pasillo, y entra a su habitación compartida en la pared nota las medallas ganadas durante tres juegos olímpicos, todas de oro, al igual que más medallas desde su niñez y trofeos.

Ahora mismo observa la pared que tiene al pie de la cama, las fotos de los viajes que ambos tuvieron durante tanto tiempo, las cuales ella fue pegando como si se tratará de ser adolescente cuando era esposa de alguien, nota las postales de diferentes partes del mundo acompañar las fotos, no puede evitar tocar una foto, la cual fue capturada en el momento exacto que Percival se acercó para festejar con ella y su pequeño bebé el cual apenas tenía veinte días de recién nacido, cuando fue su segunda vez en los juegos olímpicos en correr 200 metros, en Francia.

Ve las demás fotos, su boda perfecta cuando regresaron de Benjin de sus primeros juegos olímpicos, sabían que era la fecha indicada para casarse, observa en las fotos como la gente cambia no sólo físicamente sino también personalmente, pero ve a Percival sabe que ha cambiado físicamente pero no personalmente aún tiene su carácter de ser serio pero en el fondo puede ser un comediante algo ingenioso.

Siente como ella ha cambiado en la ropa, de ser tan atrevida como usar faldas o shorts o incluso sólo brasieres con una chaqueta a usar ahora faldas y camisas de manga larga, aunque eso es ocasionalmente cuando esperan a toda la familia, la verdad es que aún siente que vive una vida doble con ellos, porque nunca ha demostrado quien es más que con Percival.

" Cariño, los niños están por llegar ".

Escucha desde el primer piso, sabe que sus hijos no son ningunos niños pero no quiere romperle el corazón a su esposo al decirle que son ya unos adultos casados y con hijos, los fines de semana es la abuela genial que suele preparar galletas las cuales Percival prepara porque nunca fue buena con la cocina, pero sus hijos ni nietos lo saben.

A bajado las escaleras y al entrar en la sala nota que las botellas de vino se han esfumado al igual que las velas aromáticas, le aburre ser la abuela típica cuando sabe que no lo es, por eso teme un día que todos sus hijos y nietos se den cuenta de la verdadera persona que es.

Va caminado hacia la cocina y ve como Percival esta quitándose el mandil en el cual puede leer ‘ La mejor abuela del mundo ’, debió de haber dicho que era abuelo pero no lo hizo, se acerca con cuidado hasta donde esta su esposo para besarlo, inicia tímidamente, sabe que los besos entre ellos jamás han cambiado y que incluso le hace sentir como si estuvieran en el inicio de su relación, cuando empieza a ser un poco más exigente con el beso y al sincronizar más sus labios, mientras sus manos vagan en los botones de aquella camisa de Percival, para abrirla, siente una sonrisa en los labios de él.

Pero todo esto se ve interrumpido al escuchar pasos apresurados llegando a la cocina, es hora de terminar con el beso no sin antes morderle el labio inferior a Percival.

 

" Vino esta noche ".

 

Murmura en su oído, sintiendo como sus nietos se han acercado a ella para abrazarle, sabe que son los abuelos perfectos.

" Oh mamá, siento que llegáramos antes que mis hermanos pero teníamos que hacerlo, hola papá ".

 

Es su tercera hija quien llegó, Valentina, recuerda todas las veces que su mamá deseo que alguno de sus cinco hijos fueran para ella un dolor de cabeza como lo fue ella pero si era sincera jamás ninguno de los cinco lo fueron habían tenido tres niños y dos niñas, siempre pensó que faltaba la tercera niña, pero cuando todos veían que tenían cinco hijos siempre se notaban sorprendidos y gracias a ello tuvieron demasiados televisores.

" No te preocupes cariño, sabes que nos gusta convivir con mis nietos ".

Valentina tenía dos niños, los cuales eran gemelos pero si bien un marido demasiado ocupado para no pasar tiempo con ellos, jamás pasó por algo así como lo hacia su hija, Percival podía entrenar duró todos los días pero tenía tiempo para ellos incluso para ir al mar y construir grandes castillos de arena.

 

" Abuelo, abuelo, podemos ir a la casa del árbol ".

 

Sabe que Percival no se negara en dar su permiso, no entenderá jamás la suerte que tuvo al haberlo encontrado.

 

[ ... ]

 

Sus demás hijos han llegado y con ello sus nietos mayores, en si su primera nieta mayor de Sasha su segunda hija, sabe que esta en la plena rebeldía como lo estuvo ella, sólo que con la clara diferencia que sabe en los pasos que anda, ve a su hija molesta, el divorcio no le parece ir tan bien como deseara, por no decir de sus hijos Hanx, Watson o Amsterdam, los cuales no se habían casado en absoluto y nunca lo comprendió, pero igual de ellos tenía sólo tres nietos.

Realmente la comida es como cualquier otra, nada anormal en ello, es como si sus hijos aún fueran unos niños pero bueno ahora tienen hijos propios los cuales no son dinosaurios ni bebés de plástico por los cuales pelearse, si no ahora son reales.

Todos se están yendo nuevamente, pero vaya si se están yendo es por los gritos que vienen del baño, Sasha esta discutiendo con Leia, recuerda la primera vez que la vieron en el hospital, Percival se río del nombre de su nieta al sugerir que su padre flojo y sin ideas lo había sacado de Star Wars.

 

Ellos se encuentran en la sala esperando a ver a que hora la puerta va ser azotada por su nieta adolescente.

" Leia es parecida a ti ".

Comenta Percival, ella deja de leer ‘ memorias de una geisha ’, para verle seriamente esta apuntó de decir algo, justo cuando la puerta de la entrada es azotada y ve a su nieta frente a ellos.

 

" Puedo quedarme con ustedes por favor, mamá me odia ".

Sabe lo que significa su noche de vino se ha ido por esa puerta en cuanto se fue su hija, pero igual eso le recordaba las innumerables veces que se quedo con su abuela después de una discusión con su mamá o papá, tal vez ella no sufrió dolores de cabeza con sus hijos, pero al parecer su hija si que ahora padecía de ellos.

 

" Claro cariño, ve arriba a escoger una habitación ".

Ha dado su autorización, ve como su nieta se retira para elegir una habitación, ahora quedan ellos dos sólo por un instante lo cual le hace recordar las veces que tenían a sus hijos en casa y prácticamente era difícil para ellos tener un tiempo a solas, pero como le encantaba convivir con sus hijos.

" Bueno nuestra noche de vino parece que puede esperar, ¿ te parece si jugamos domino ? ".

 

Cuestiona Percival, al menos no le ha sugerido damas chinas, es una pésima jugadora y no quiere ser un desastre frente a su nieta.

" Sólo siete fichas ni una más ni una menos tramposo ".

 

Ve a su marido sonreír, a veces acostumbran a jugar de once fichas y él de alguna forma terminaba ganando, se arremango las mangas de su camisa, lista para iniciar una partida.

Percival empieza a esparcir las fichas por la mesa, mientras las voltea al igual que las revuelve, cuando cree que están empieza a tomar siete fichas.

 

" ¿ Lo pensaste ? ".

Pregunta su marido colocando la mula del seis enmedio, no entiende como suele hacer trampa tan fácilmente.

Sabe a lo que se refiere de hablar sobre el testamento y viajar nuevamente como antes, pero siendo sincera al respecto de toda su vida.

" Pienso que eres demasiado vino para Europa, envejeces como el vino entre más añejo mejor y no tengo dudas de ello ".

Lo ha hecho sonrojar, realmente puede verlo y notar que es más atractivo cada día, piensa que tiene a su Clint Estwooth personal, es como ‘ En su juventud debió de ser realmente guapo ’, así siempre lo piensa.

" De todas formas tendremos que ir, me han solicitado para la inauguración de los juegos en Italia ".

Es incorregible, es lo primero que le viene mientras coloca una ficha seis con cinco, no quiere irse a Europa y dejar a su familia, bueno no son niños pero siempre los sentirá como si fueran aún unos bebés.

Nota un olor raro, demasiado familiar pensaría ella, en verdad que lo resulta recuerda haber olido aquello cuando tenía quince años en una fiesta, le resultó un olor insoportable pero cuando pudo probar no se pudo engañar fue agradable el viaje.

" Maria ".

Murmura, nota como Percival le observa desconcertado, la verdad es que nunca tuvo que relacionarse con aquellos sobrenombres, no si hubiera estado en todas las fiestas que pudo haber asistido con ella.

" ¿ Maria ? ".

Se levanta de aquel sillón, ignorando prácticamente la pregunta de su marido, en busca de aquel olor, menuda sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su nieta fumando en la habitación de ellos, no duda en acercarse para arrebatarle aquel cigarrillo blanco.

 

" ¿ Enserio ? ".

Cuestiona algo molesta, bueno ahora puede comprender un poco a su mamá cuando la encontró fumando a escondidas una cajetilla de su papá.

" Tú la fumabas ".

Señala su nieta una foto de aquella pared, tal vez no es la mejor foto de su juventud tomada con uno de estos cigarrillos en mano y si bien ninguno de sus hijos jamás preguntaron porque no entraban a su habitación.

" Es diferente ".

Ahora puede sentir que tendrá una discusión como las que tenía con su mamá y sabe como terminaban con ella saliendo de la casa y al día siguiente despertaba en una banca de parque después de los viajes, no quiere eso para su nieta.

" ¿ diferente cómo ? ".

Bien puede controlar la situación tal vez Percival tenga razón y Leia es más que parecida a ella, podría ser su reflejo cuando era joven.

" Sólo bajemos hablar por favor ".

Pide observando como su nieta asiente, tal vez ahora si va tener dolores de cabeza que no tuvo durante tantas décadas.

 

[ ... ]

 

Ve a Percival sentado en el sofá observando a su nieta, sabe lo que piensa, pero no quiere la misma historia repetida, en estos años no cree que nadie tenga la suerte que ella tuvo al encontrar a Percival, fue él quien la ayudó alejarse de todo aquello, aún puede recordar aquel día borroso cuando salió de una fiesta, iba deambulando entre calles, ebria y enmedio del viaje, sentía que su vida realmente era un desastre de ver quien no era realmente, aparentando estar bien cuando no lo estaba, tener padres ausentes desde la pérdida de su hermana menor, culparse de todo, recuerda cuando estaba apoyada en aquel puente, pensando si dolería o no la caída, sólo cerró los ojos unos instantes pensando en dejarse caer cuando sintió como alguien le sostuvo justo a tiempo.

" Maria es la marihuana, ¿ no es así ? ".

Escucha a Percival, a veces se pregunta si fue un hombre tonto por casarse con ella o un idiota, lamenta insultarlo pero no entiende quien se hubiera casado con el desastre que era ella como persona.

" Ella la fumaba, no entiendo que hay de malo en ello sólo era un cigarrillo ".

No es la respuesta que desea de su nieta, pero al menos no era como ella le respondía a su mamá, agradece por ello y por no haber llegado más allá de la marihuana.

" No sólo es un cigarrillo, ¿ desde cuando ? ".

Pregunta tomando asiento al lado de Percival, pero es cuando se da cuenta que sus mangas están arremangadas, no duda en acomodarlas nuevamente, nadie de su familia la conoce del todo.

" Desde que papá se fue ".

Suspira al saber que sólo tiene un tiempo de siete meses, pero no puede dejar de preocuparse por ello, al menos no llevó los años de ella.

" Cariño, no esta bien fumar esto y lo mejor es inscribirte a un programa o si lo deseas podemos ir de vacaciones ".

Habla Percival, bueno recuerda haberse negado a todo aquello, incluso tuvo que abstenerse a fumar de poco en poco hasta que si conoció el límite de Percival y le llevó de vacaciones, donde sabía que no iba a conseguir nada de ello.

" ¿ Y qué hay de la abuela ?, esta bien que ella tenga esas fotos fumando marihuana o los tatuajes que trata de ocultar de sus brazos ".

Ciertamente ahora maldice mentalmente a su mamá porque de alguna forma todo lo que deseó cada vez que estaba embarazada se reflejaba en su nieta mayor, y ahora se esta viendo obligada a contar una parte de su vida desconocida ante la familia.

" Yo era quien era por mis decisiones, tú madre te ama, tienes familia que te ama realmente, si vivieras lo que yo sufrí no harías esto, no entiendo porque lo haces cuando tienes todo lo que yo no tuve ".

Se siete completamente exaltada, pero al mismo tiempo siente como Percival le abraza, reconfortandola.

No fue la más lista al dejarse llevar por las malas amistades y eso lo sabe, nunca quiso que nada de eso le pasará a sus hijos, a veces se sentía una pésima mamá cuando se negaba a dar permisos para fiestas o cuando no podía hacer unas simples galletas para los festivales porque estas siempre terminaban carbonizadas y todo lo atribuye porque nunca sintió haber tenido una familia, un papá y mamá a los cuales contarles todas las dudas que tenía las cuales eran respondidas por esas amistades.

Incluso recuerda la primera vez que estuvo embarazada, no sabía lo que significaba un golpe dentro de ella o cuando debía de alimentarlo incluso que significaba cada llanto, pero ve a su nieta quien tiene todo lo que no tuvo.

" Puedes confiar en nosotros, pero no deseó que cometas los mismos errores que cometí ".

Educó a sus hijos de la mejor manera que pudo demostrándoles que eran amados y siempre esperaría lo mejor de ellos, incluso recuerda todas las veces que sus hijos obtuvieron sus títulos universitarios algo que nunca pudo hacer por la vida que llevó.

A veces se lamenta no haber hecho algo para no cometer tantos errores, que le hicieron perder grandes oportunidades, pero ver a su nieta llorar le hace darse cuenta que no esta bien, le recuerda todas las veces que deseo tener alguien para abrazar, pero también recuerda que Percival estuvo ahí para ella en los momentos más difíciles, se levanta de aquel sillón y va abrazar a su nieta quien ahora parece llorar más.

" Todo va estar bien, en verdad lo va estar, te ayudaremos a salir de esto, se que esto te parece divertido y te hace olvidar pero cariño cuando uno esta devuelta es peor que antes, no quiero esto para ti ".

Ve como Percival se une a ellas, la verdad nunca pudo comprender como fue que la ayudo tanto cuando ella le hizo pasar algunos malos momentos, pero supo perdonarle y estar ahí para ella.

" Nada esta bien ".

Escucha de su nieta, apenas va cumplir diecisiete años y ella a esa edad era más que un desastre, a los catorce recuerda haber probado el alcohol justo tres semanas después del fallecimiento de su hermana al no haberla acompañado a jugar a la piscina, no sabía nadar y eso fue todo, recuerda los consejos de eso te hará sentir mejor, si la hacía sentir mejor pero cuando los efectos pasaban se sentía más mal.

" Todo va estar bien, lo prometemos ".

Percival trata de calmar a su nieta pero parece que no es suficiente, recuerda la primera vez que lloró y se permitió venirse abajo cuando despertó en la cama al recordar lo que había querido intentar a la edad de diecisiete años, ella ya no quería vivir en absoluto.

" Mamá me va odiar y ustedes también ".

Sabe que siempre aquello lo escuchaba de sus hijos al verse obligados a contarles quien había tirado un trofeo o la ves que pintaron por completo la sala.

" Nadie te va odiar por esto cariño ".

Asegura ella, sabe que debe de hablar seriamente con Sasha pero que igual le hará saber que debe de manejar con calma todo esto, debe de prepararse para las culpas y lo sabe.

" Él también me va a odiar ".

Se separa un poco de su nieta tratando que la vea pero no consigue nada de ello, desea estar equivocada en verdad desea estarlo, vivió experiencias así por amigas las cuales siempre lloraban al enterarse de algo que consideraban una mala noticia en sus vidas.

" Nadie te va odiar cariño, aún eres una niña con una vida por delante, tienes tanto que vivir ".

Percival se equivoca, ahora se cuestiona que hizo mal en educar a sus hijos para que su nieta estuviera en esta situación, jamás hizo nada malo incluso tuvo aquellas pláticas sobre tener relaciones y los períodos con Percival, aunque fuera incómodo hablaron con cada uno de sus cinco hijos, pero al parecer nadie lo había hecho con su nieta.

" ¿ Estas embarazada, cariño ? ".

Desea saber en que momento dijo ‘ Hey sean malos padres ’, pero igual ella desea saber como pudo haber fracasado como abuela, igual quiere recordar si hubo señales de ayuda para consejos.

" Lo siento tanto, es un error tan tonto, mi vida esta echada a perder ".

Lo veía en sus amigas quienes no querian un hijo para nada y como les había ido, algunas abortaron ilegalmente otras tanto dieron en adopción, al final de la línea estaba ella quien era sólo una espectadora más.

" Nada esta hechado a perder, nada ".

Escucha de Percival, sabe que eso es lo que hubieran deseado escuchar sus amigas por alguien de su familia, pero ve en su nieta una niña asustada quien va ser mamá a esta edad, debió de haber disfrutado de la vida, como ella debió de haberlo hecho.

" Estamos aquí para ti cariño, no debes de sentirte mal por aquel patán, te entiendo y las cosas van ir para mejor en verdad ".

Los detalles están demás de saber, cuando fue la testigo de cada historia que terminaba en lo mismo el típico patán que consigue todo para al final dejar, abraza a su nieta más fuerte, sabe que una noticia así debe ser felicidad pero cuando todo surge en las mejores situaciones no puede recordarse a ella llorar o haber recaído por estar embarazada, aunque sabe que siempre ha tenido un buen hombre a su lado, hubiera deseado lo mismo para su nieta, pero ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en el bienestar por completo de su nieta y hacerla sentir segura, al igual que con el tiempo poder contar todo sobre ella.


	36. Lectura

Puede parecerle divertido estar enamorado, incluso lo disfruta siente que realmente puede sacar lo mejor de él estar enamorado aunque para algunos de sus compañeros el amor les parezca algo aburrido incluso se llegan alcanzar de ello, él no parece sentirse cansado de estar enamorado, sabe que todo MACUSA lo considera como alguien inestable en cuanto la natalidad de su familia, incluso cuando recibe más libros de pociones en los últimos años que cuando estaba soltero, pero entre más hijos tiene parece que mayor es su amor por ellos.

No parece tener lógica alguna pero tampoco ve el error en ello, incluso sabe que en sus manos estaba escrito su vida, le parecieron absurdas las palabras de aquella bruja cuando leyó la palma izquierda de su mano.

Aún puede recordar las cinco cosas importantes que según pudo adivinar con tan simple lectura de su palma, se río de ella al considerar cosas tan absurdas pero ahora que las recuerda se da cuenta como fueron cumpliéndose y la primera de ellas era...

“ Esta demás saber que tendrás todas las riquezas que desees, al igual que tú vida viene siendo larga pero vendrás siendo héroe dos veces para todos nosotros ”.

En aquel entonces no lo entendía y consideraba un grave error haber ido con aquella bruja pero unos meses después vino la gran guerra pero si bien esta no fue la única hubo una segunda y de ambas resultó ser héroe para todos, tuvo más riquezas de las que deseó tener.

“ En la parte más importante de quien eres justo donde se conectan estas dos líneas vendrás conociendo al amor de tú vida, no es cualquier mujer es alguien de quien no podrás apartarte nunca y tratarás de protegerla a como de lugar, lo sabrás cuando estes en la situación ”.

Tuvo que resistirse a reír en aquel momento al igual que los años pasaban nunca encontró a quien se refería hasta que en el día menos esperado en una fila de los nuevos reclutas se encontraba la nueva auror Porpentina Goldstein, vaya que la protegió de tantas maldiciones que temía del cumplimiento de su destino lo cual fue así, estaba en la situación y más que comprometido no podía librarse de ella.

“ Dos líneas paralelas es algo grandioso en tú vida, dos cambios importantes que tendrás en todo lo que eres pero sólo dependerá de ella, nunca podrás dejarla ni ella a ti, vienen haciendo dos pactos de lazos ”.

Sabe cual es uno de esos pactos, el primero fue haberse casado y el segundo fue de sangre, no era lo más romántico haberle jurado estar unida a ella para siempre, pero aquella parte se había cumplido tal cual, incluso cuando todos saben de la existencia de un sólo pacto.

Aún recuerda cuando aquella bruja le pidió que cerrara la mano fuertemente, no entendía a que se debía si solamente se debía de enfocar a la lectura de su palma no al de su puño ya formado, aún puede sentir como aquella bruja estaba enfocada en revisar la parte inferior de su palma entre su muñeca como si buscará algo y al parecer lo había encontrado...

" Tendrás siete hijos, de ellos dos pares idénticos no lo veo con claridad, tus líneas de querer tener hijos son claras pero mientras los veas crecer desearás tener más, esto será incierto en ti pero no en ella ”.

En ese momento no pudo evitar reírse, jamás tendría un gran amor mucho menos hijos pero si eso cambio su vida cuando conoció a Tina y al año estaban esperando su primer hijo y luego de él vinieron sus demás hermanos, vaya que todos lo consideraron un tonto por traer tantos hijos al mundo pero para él era increíble verlos crecer, desarrollarse incluso si eso incluía verlos brincar en su cama mientras deseaba dormir unos minutos más abrazando a Tina.

Aún recuerda lo último que le dijo aquella bruja, algo que le hizo pensar que estaba equivocada y si en todo lo demás según predicho.

“ Tú sin ella no serás nadie, pero sabe que siempre volverás a ella y si lo haces todo esto será cumplido ”.

 

Y ahora teme que nada de eso suceda, haber desembarcado después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de su familia, le hace pensar que lo hayan olvidado, no ha recibido ninguna lechuza en demasiado tiempo, más de medio año cuando Tina expresó su decisión de ir a la guerra, a él no le agradó para nada la idea todo lo contrario a ello le hizo saber que no, debía de mantenerse en casa con los niños por si el realmente no regresaba, no quería que sus hijos terminarán en manos de un nomaj, mucho menos en alguien como Mary Lou Barebone, y si para eso tuvo que mover influencias con Seraphina realmente lo hizo, para que nadie lo esperará.

" Hey amigo, deseas a contentar a tú chica, comprale un ramo de rosas ".

Escucha de aquel anciano, sabe que un simple ramo no le funcionará de nada, incluso puede sentirlo ser lanzado contra su rostro, ve que tiene más flores en diversas canastas, además por su aspecto parece ser uno de los nomaj que sufre a causa del desempleo por la guerra.

" Te compró todo ".

Murmura, tratando de ver si hay alguna señal de ella o de sus hijos pero nada de ninguno, y si pudiera dejar de sentir que le han dejado hubiera hecho todo lo posible por regresar a casa.

" Oh chico, debiste de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo ".

A veces no entiende las expresiones de los nomaj, pero esta vez lo a entendido y no lo culpa tiene razón.

[ ... ]

Al llegar los únicos que le reciben son sus elfos domésticos igual de intimidados como la última vez que los vio, temen como si fuera a sacarlos de su casa, pero sabe quien es quien va salir de aquella casa, seguramente Tina ha quemado toda su ropa, oh si como olvidar la primera vez que lo hizo, fue justo cuando una auror le beso frente a todos y vaya ella sólo vio el beso pero nunca sus ganas de separarla de él y cuando lo logró recibió un puñetazo directo en el rostro, pero aún así con un ojo morado fue detrás de ella y cuando llegó a casa en su chimenea podía ver como ardía toda su ropa.

" Dime Arn, ¿ mi ropa es cenizas esta vez ? ".

Pregunta, mientras ve como sus elfos domésticos descargan aquellas canastas de flores.

" De hecho amo, Tina tiene toda su ropa esparcida por toda la cama y los niños se encuentran con Queenie y el nomaj Kowalski además de que Tim les esta ayudando ".

Seguramente la situación debe de ser preocupante, quiere verla pero es cuando siente como Arn le toma de la mano.

" Señor, Tina cree que usted esta muerto ".

Para él no es ninguna novedad si dejó de contar cuantas veces varios alemanes, rusos e italianos se jactaron de haberlo asesinado para cobrar las múltiples recompensas que se ofrecían por su cabeza vivo o muerto, pero valía de alguna manera más muerto, incluso guardó aquellos volantes.

Entra a su casa y todo parece igual como la última vez que se fue, sube las escaleras y teme abrir las puertas de su habitación, pero lo hace.

Nota un bulto entre los edredones, sabe que es Tina, al igual que tiene razón su elfo doméstico, su ropa esta por toda la habitación, no sabe que decir, se preparó para los peores de los escenarios incluso sabía donde tenía guardada una botella de su mejor alcohol, a nadie puede mentirle se preparó para todo menos para esto.

" Debes de odiarme pero volví, en verdad siento lo que paso hace meses, pero no te daba derecho a dejarme de enviar cartas ".

La conoce perfectamente, sabe que debe de acercarse porque ella nunca lo hará, teme que le lance algún florero o un portaretratos pero entre más avanza sabe que esto es imposible, ve que esta completamente cubrida por aquel edredón de pies a cabeza, se recuesta en su lado derecho como es de costumbre hacerlo, nota que ella ha dejado aquel espacio.

" Sé lo que piensas que soy, posiblemente una especie de chupacabra o un matagot, depende de como me veas, pero volví ".

Decide tirar de aquel edredón despacio para darse cuenta que Tina esta llorando, nota que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, sus ojos llorosos incluso se ha dejado crecer más el cabello de la última vez que la vio, su cabello estaba justo sobre sus hombros y ahora nota que esta más allá de sus hombros.

" Eres lo que llaman los nomaj un cavernícola ".

No es la mejor forma para sonreír pero ha extrañado todo de ella incluso todo de ellos dos, hubiera deseado llegar antes para haber evitado que la tía Queenie se los llevará con ella, sabe que van a volver con dotes de panadería.

" Lamentó que te hubieras quedado aquí pero no podía exponerte más ni a nuestros hijos ".

Sabe que no hubiera sido nada brillante haberla llevado consigo, incluso todas las noches que estuvo huyendo entre los bosques de quienes le buscaban.

" Pensé que estabas muerto tonto, Seraphina me informó que todo Europa te buscaba, eres un tonto ".

La observa detenidamente, ve que ha estado durmiendo con varias de sus camisas blancas, las ve esparcidas, nunca ha tenido dudas que una mujer sabe decir la verdad y menos de ella.

" Oh vamos cariño, si mi esposa hubiera deseado buscar me temo que le hubieras gando a todo mundo ".

No bromea en las mejores ocasiones, lo sabe porque siente como Tina le golpea el hombro, no va quejarse, es mejor que no lo haga o sabrá que la tendrá encima de él revisándolo exhaustivamente tendrá que explicar varias cosas incluso si desea hacer algo más obtendrá el mismo resultado.

" ¿ Cuantas heridas tienes ? ".

Esta orgulloso de haberse casado con una mujer más que inteligente y sabe que la etapa de maternidad la hizo ser más sensible de lo que aparentaba ser.

" Pocas, algunas te van a gustar más territorio nuevo para explorar cariño ".

No entiende a que se debe su tan buen humor en él cuando ha hecho cosas terribles, incluso vio algunas de ellas, pero cuando esta con ella prácticamente olvida todo, no entiende si es algún tipo de hechizo, tal vez un amarre pero no lo cree posible.

Pero le es imposible olvidar algo un último consejo de aquella bruja la cual estaba segura de que sabría quien era la indicada por su palma derecha.

“ Ella tendrá una x en la palma apenas visible, significa que ella te encontró antes que tú y sabe quien eres ”.

Siempre observa su palma derecha y jamás lograra entender como todo se hizo real, ella sabía quien era antes de saberlo el mismo.

" ¿ Ahora haces lectura de la mano ? ".

No puede evitar rozar las yemas de sus dedos por la palma de ella, ve que tendrá una larga vida como la suya incluso la línea de las riquezas no es mayor a la suya pero sabe que nunca le ha importado nada de ello.

" Sí y por lo que veo necesitamos tener otro hijo para celebrar mi regreso ".

Y nuevamente nota como ella se vuelve a cubrir con aquellos edredones, sabe que debe de arreglar el desastre que es su casa al igual que debe de ir por sus hijos antes de que tengan las verdaderas intenciones de ser panaderos y cada uno quiera fundar su panadería al igual que tiene la certeza que sus hijos le harán pasteles de lodo los cuales fingirá probar y no le dará escalofríos ver si sale una lombriz o no del pastel, puede hacerlo de eso esta seguro.


	37. Sedas

‘ Miradas encantadoras y encontrarás al tuyo ’, era algo que siempre le repetía su bisabuela, bueno la verdad es que se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida recortando revistas e imaginándose ser esposa de un modelo o actor sumamente atractivos incluso de alguien importante, pero cuando ve su alrededor y se da cuenta de sus posibilidades de casarse con alguien de su mismo condado no puede evitar venirse abajo pensando en su futuro, que sólo va durar de un año a dos años máximos casada con algún sheriff o algo mejor que terminé con Timothy hijo del alcalde y prácticamente dueño de varias tiendas, si puede incluso imaginarse la razón de su divorció y no es nada menos que por una infidelidad por parte de él con alguna chica más joven sin estrias eso esta más que claro, de ninguna forma es la vida que deseó para ella.

No deja de pulir aquella cafetera de porcelana como si se tratará de una lámpara mágica y de esta saliera efectivamente un genio amigable y demasiado bueno para cumplirle sólo un deseo...

“ Deseo que si el amor de mi vida esta en alguna parte de este extenso mundo entre por esa puerta y me proponga matrimonio ”.

Sabe que no es un deseo demasiado específico pero esta cansada de las lecturas de tarot por parte de su amiga Leta, y es que esta más que colmada al escuchar siempre lo mismo...

“ Oh el hombre que esperas llegará en el día más esperado pero menos inesperado por él ”.

Y si a eso se refiere con los múltiples hombres que llegan a su tienda de antigüedades buscando el regalo indicado para un aniversario o cumpleaños de su esposa o amante bueno es el último lugar inesperado en el que cada uno de ellos desearía estar y para ella es el lugar más esperado, esta empezando a odiar todo aquello de las cartas incluso los tontos test de las revistas para adolescentes, sigue contemplando aquella cafetera y envidia a los novios que se están besando en aquel grabado, además teme estar dada de alta en tinder en estos momentos gracias a Queenie y a sus enormes ganas de no querer tener una hermana soltera en esta vida, pero su día parece mejorar al escuchar ‘ girls like you ’, sólo que ella tiene el pequeño detalle de cambiar la letra incluso el título por ‘ boys like you ’, lo cual le parece una bobada.

Tiene todo lo que quiso en diferentes etapas de su vida y entre ello era tener una gran tienda de antigüedades donde algunos veían objetos pasados de moda otros veían verdaderos tesoros, deja aquella cafetera y la observa fijamente no puede creer que esta fuera su primera cafetera en el gran vicio que le enseño tanto su bisabuela como abuela y le habían llevado a tener una gran tienda de antigüedades, de pasar admirar los diferentes mercados de pulgas a tener el suyo de manera legal si que había grandes pasos, pero ser y sentirse amada por alguien no llegaba, además de sentirse desesperada por ver que todos a su alrededor están llenos de amor y ella sólo de polvo.

Desea encontrar un Jack Dawson claro no tan Leonardo DiCaprio pero algo presentable y rescatable desde luego pero si bien puede pedir que se le presente un Rose en versión femenina claro sin una madre que sólo vea un interés económico pero si eso le asegura que tendrá al amor de vida bueno sería como alguna vez escuchó de su abuela ‘ a otro pájaro le cantará otra historia ’.

Pero por otra parte ella se recuerda que no necesita de un hombre para sentirse amada cuando ella se ama lo suficiente y basta con ello, pero sólo al entrar a sus redes sociales y ver tanto amor, desea saber que se sentirá tener una persona que te ame de forma única en el sentido sentimental, aunque tampoco desea entrar a un reallity show para encontrar un amor fungido y competir por raiting contra el programa de las Kardashian.

" No soy un hombre tan ocupado como parece abuela, no claro que no abuela, no, no puedo conocer a la nieta de la señora Rivers, no puedo agenda ocupada y si no he olvidado el cumpleaños de mi hermana, no abuela, gracias ".

Odiaría darse la media vuelta y ver al hombre desdichado que efectivamente ha olvidado el cumpleaños de su hermana además de ser seguramente una persona de gatos y no de aves, pero es su trabajo ayudar a los demás a no meter la pata en cuanto regalos y que terminen regalando toallas o galletas, justo cuando se da la media vuelta, cree estar alucinando, no es exactamente un Christian Grey que leyó de la trilogía, puede ser algo mejor de lo que aparenta aquel hombre con su presencia incluso siente que el señor Grey apenas le podría llegar a ls talones aquel hombre tan apuesto, que viste de negro por completo y en mano trae un abrigo negro, de pronto siente que nunca ha conocido ni leído de algún hombre así.

" Buenas tardes, podría darme algún objeto sobre la segunda guerra mundial no importa si es un jarrón o un teléfono sólo que sea de la época durante la segunda guerra mundial, por favor ".

Cree que las emociones de Anastasia no se comparan lo que esta sintiendo ahora mismo al ver un hombre real y no una fantasía demasiado falsa donde sabe que no existe un hombre millonario y rico en cuanto lo posesivo esta segura de que existen varios, tampoco aparenta ser el presidente, no nota alguna argolla y ninguna chica detrás de él.

" Sé que suena algo fuera de lo común pero en verdad agradecería encontrar algún objeto de la segunda guerra mundial es demasiado importante para mi hermana esta a punto de tener a su segundo hijo y no es la mejor con el asunto de sus emociones, es posible que me odie si llevó una pintura de Van Gogh ".

Lo sigue observando, pensando en que debe de agradecer tal belleza de hombre incluso se refleja en sus facciones la gran paciencia y esfuerzos de sus padres, pero ahora siente que esta deambulando en medio de un tema que no le compite ni siquiera las felicitaciones a los padres, debe de concentrarse en ayudarlo.

" Creeme Van Gogh es mi estilo pero prefiero más un Da Vinci, y creó tener exactamente lo que buscas ".

No es su mayor secreto pero ella ha comprado y coleccionado algunas piezas sobre la segunda guerra mundial incluso ganó una subasta para obtener el teléfono negro de Eva Braun, y ve aquel hombre con mirada tan seria, que lo ha imaginado preparando su desayuno, puede empezar a culpar aquellos cafés concentrados, incluso lo imagina diciendo lo afortunado que es por tenerla y haberle esperado, con aquella voz ronca y profunda.

" ¿ Cuanto por el juego de té ? ".

Bueno todos sus pensamientos se ven obligatoriamente a ser esfumados para mostrar la parte historica que se guarda dentro de ella.

" Como te habrás dado cuenta este juego de té proviene de Japón durante la ocupación del ejército y obligaron a gran parte del gobierno a japonés en hacerles utensilios o mercancía de uso cotidiano, en la parte posterior de las tazas como de los platos se ve la bandera y la descripción, E.U.A, 1946 ".

Realmente no quiere ponerle precio a nada si con eso él se queda ahí observando cada antigüedad que tiene, siente que esto se debe a la gran e increíble posibilidad de ser el primer hombre con los tres principios que pisa su tienda, los cuales son...

1-. Personalidad.

2-. Atractivo.

3-. Inolvidable.

" Me agrada el juego de té, en fin ten mi tarjeta ".

Desea decir que acepta efectivo para retenerlo un poco más pero maldice el anunció de la puerta donde deja en claro ‘ Bienvenida cualquier tarjeta ’, de mala gana acepta aquella tarjeta platinum, desea seguir observando aquel hombre pero como todo cliente lo ve marcharse.

Nuevamente se siente como si estuviera en el principio de la mañana, pero nota algo en la vitrina y si es capaz de examinarla mejor es una bufanda color azul marino, recuerda que él la traía puesta, no puede devolvérsela porque simplemente no sabe a que dirección se ha esfumado, pero internamente tiene el consuelo de tener algo de él.

Aunque se ve distraída al ver alguien demasiado familiar entrar a la tienda, si no necesita del tarot para adivinar que es Leta, incluso sin cartas lo ha intuido pero ella trae cartas esta cansada de prestar atención aquellas cartas que la dejan en el mismo punto esperando.

" No más tarot demasiado tengo con esperar ".

Logra decir cuando observa a Leta colocar aquellas cartas del tarot sobre su mesa, va hacerlo como siempre sin su autorización y ella va preferir ignorarla.

" Bien la primera carta es el loco lo cual quiere decir que conocerás a una nueva persona, eso es algo, ¿ no lo crees ? ".

La misma carta y no lo conoce todavía, tal vez ya lo conoció pero dejó que se fuera y ahora solamente tenía una bufanda puede sentirse como el príncipe de cenicienta al ver que sólo se había quedado con la zapatilla, pero solamente que al buscarla no a cualquiera le quedó la zapatilla y en cambio la bufanda puede quedarle a cualquiera.

" Oh bueno al parecer el tarot de hoy es algo diferente, el ermitaño quiere decir que la nueva persona conocida y especial deberás de conocerla con lentitud, esto es raro ".

Va ignorarla esta segura de ello, prefiere continuar limpiando la lámpara de bronce con aquellos angeles exhibicionistas, pero le ha encantado los detalles del cristal cortado.

" La siguiente carta es el sumo sacerdote la persona que vayas a conocer quiere una relación estable y es fiel, menos mal de lo contrario me empezaría a preocupar por ti ".

Puede sentir que dentro de poco estará en Tinder o en varias páginas de solteros desesperados y contra ello no habrá forma de hacer algo, si pudiera replantearse nuevamente su vida hubiera evitado esto de cualquier manera.

" Y nuestra última carta es los enamorados, amor dulce y bello pero sobre todo duradero, esto fue diferente, ¿ acabas de conocer alguien ? ".

Si empezará desde la mañana cuando vio a un señor acompañado de una carriola llegar a su tienda en busca del regalo perfecto para su esposa o aquel abogado que llegó buscando un jarrón no para la esposa sino para la amante, tiene varios conocidos sin lugar a dudas.

" Nadie nuevo ha venido por aquí ".

Asegura, analiza la mirada seria de su amiga se da cuenta que requiere información de todos los hombres que ha conocido desde la mañana y ella con gusto se la va dar.

[ ... ]

La ve algo desconcertada mientras vacía el agua caliente aquellas sopas instantáneas, pero no le toma importancia demasiada pero si ella se siente algo drogada al verse puesto aquella bufanda color azul marino que ha resultado ser de una seda demasiado fina y el aroma que expide de ella se ha convertido en su aroma favorito.

" Lo conociste y no le preguntaste, ¿ cual es tú nombre amor de mi vida ? ".

Ahora es ella quien le ve más que desconcertada no podría hacerle algo así a un extraño que apenas acaba de conocer.

" ¿ Cómo pudiste ?, acabas de describirlo usando varias palabras entre ellos mágico, real, atractivo, hermoso incluso acabas de usar una oración la cual era ‘ es como si hubiera presenciado un milagro lírico ’, ¿ en cuantos hombres usaste esas palabras ? ".

Sólo le basta recordar la escuela y haber comparado a todos los de su escuela con la libreta que tenía de recortes sobre Gerard Butler para darse cuenta que nunca nadie se podría comparar con él y puede decirse que así es como ha llegado a este punto de no poder defenderse y admitir la verdad.

" Con ningún hombre hasta ahorita ".

Abre aquella sopa instantánea y el vapor empieza a inundar aquel lugar, si que no puede olvidar aquel hombre pero debió de ser alguien de pasó, nunca lo ha visto por aquí y teme que sea de la gran ciudad lo cual parece ser así.

" Debemos de buscarlo, no puedes quedarte sin el gran amor de tú vida ".

Puede quedarse sin él eso lo sabe perfectamente bien además le pareció tan bueno que no cree que no tenga alguien esperándolo en casa incluso tal vez sea divorciado y tenga hijos, nadie puede garantizarle que él también esperó.

[ ... ]

Cada día nuevo piensa a esta hora él estaba llegando a la tienda, hace un día que le conocí pero de hace dos meses, aún conserva la bufanda y aún en pleno diciembre le es de gran ayuda apenas huele a él, aún tiene una prorroga con Queenie hasta llegar a finales de mes, sino conoce alguien para besar debajo del muérdago tendrá un perfil en tinder y deberá de aprenderlo usar, aún así trata de concentrarse en limpiar aquel canasto de rosas las cuales son de porcelana, le resultó increíble haber encontrado algo así durante una venta de garaje y a un buen precio.

" Buenas tardes, ¿ puedes ayudarme a encontrar otro regalo ? ".

Sólo le basta con escucharlo y darse cuenta que ha vuelto, le cuesta trabajo dar una media vuelta y encontrarlo, pero tiene un gran problema esta usando su bufanda y él debe de haberse dado de ello.

Vaya que le da pena esta situación, además si el supiera que paso una semana arreglándose para él si volvía a llegar en busca de su bufanda, pero nunca llegó y siempre se quedaba con una desilusión nuevamente rogando y rezando porque apareciera durante los demás días del mes, pero se rindió al comienzo de otro mes y se había acostumbrado a no volver a verlo jamás manteniendo el recuerdo de su bufanda.

" ¿ Segunda guerra mundial ? ".

Pregunta, observándolo, sus ojos oscuros de repente tienen un cierto brillo, puede sentirse en una sinfonía con él, ve que trae un chaleco negro y pantalones del mismo color formal, demasiado encantador, más si se da cuenta que esta siendo observada por la misma curiosidad compartida de ambos, vaya que puede sentirlo como si fuera una verdadera sinfonía.

" No esta vez buscó algo para mi abuela y tal vez algo para mí ".

Desea haber escuchado buscó amor, pero decide concentrarse en lo que ha dicho, demasiado elegante, no nota alguna arruga en su camisa blanca tan pulcra que temería a poner sólo un dedo y darse cuenta que la ensuciado.

" Mi abuela le encantan las ranas, tiene tanto verde en su casa que temo un día de estos terminé viviendo en la naturaleza ".

Nota como se esta acercando puede sentir que su corazón se acelera a cada paso, no es correcto emocionarse por un extraño el cual parece querer ser un cliente algo frecuente, desea escuchar alguien más entrar pero parece no ser lo que quiere, debe de mantener la calma si no quiere hacerle pensar que puede ser una acosadora demasiado precipitadora, pero quiere tocarlo aunque se reprime tratando de contener la calma.

" ¿ Qué me puedes sugerir ? ".

Esa es una gran pregunta, para hacerle centrarse en ayudarle, pero no puede evitar sentir algo de vergüenza al saber que esta usando su bufanda de seda, después de esto va necesitar una larga terapia.

" Depende de lo que coleccione tu abuela, puedo sugerirte algo ".

Ve una especie de sonrisa en él y puede sentir que todo se ilumina a su alrededor, incluso ahora no es capaz de comparar a Gerard con este hombre.

" Tiene un poco de todo ".

Puede imaginarlo en el otro lado justo donde esta ella, hablándole cerca del oído, tal vez proponiéndole cenar o escaparse por un momento, incluso esta considerando lo que tanto sugería Leta, hacerle un amarre y lo único que necesitaba era aquella bufanda, no puede evitar reírse al pensar que esta considerando un amarre en estos momentos.

" Lo sé parece que no conozco a mi propia abuela, es lo que piensa de mi toda mi familia ".

Ahora si ha dejado de reírse al ver que lo ha malinterpretado todo, pero no va decirle ‘ estoy considerando la oportunidad de hacerte un amarre de amor si no quieres amor por las buenas ’.

" No es lo que parece sólo recorde un consejo de una amiga, pero creó tener lo que necesitas ".

Desea escuchar que él también tiene lo que necesita mientras le muestra aquellas miniaturas de ranitas en porcelana con sus hojas de metal respectivas, al parecer es lo que tanto buscaba.

" Estoy seguro que le van a gustar a mi abuela, ahora lo siguiente que necesitó y se que sonará tonto pero tendrás otra bufanda como la mía, siento vacío mi cuello ".

No le esta pidiendo su bufanda si no otra y parece decirle quiero algo más, ella simplemente asiente puede mostrarle lo que tiene.

[ ... ]

Parece ser divertido haberle puesto demasiado bufandas de diferentes épocas, pero más él que permitiera ponerle cada bufanda, ahora no sabe como ha sugerido algo extraño recordando tontamente una escena de Titanic pero más al ver que preguntó por algo que consideraba demasiado personal y era el collar del corazón del mar, una edición de 1997 que sacaron meses después del estreno de la película.

" Así que tuviste el corazón del mar todo este tiempo ".

Lo escucha hablar mientras observa como sostiene aquel collar entre manos sabe que es fantasía pero parece ser real, de mostrarle las bufandas que tiene ahora le estaba mostrando el corazón del mar a un extraño, observa su cuello, lo había visto desabotonarse tres botones del cuello, tiene razón al decir que siente vacío su cuello, pero aquel collar le es devuelto.

" ¿ Puedo ? ".

No sabe que clase de pregunta acaba de hacer, pero la hecho, lo observa fijamente si debe sentirse apenada de ello y más que eso debería de empezar a pedir disculpas.

" Sí prometes dibujarme como un chico francés lo estoy considerando ".

Ella sonríe algo tímida, debe de estarlo, pero no se esfuerza tanto en colocarle aquel collar, no puede creer lo que ha hecho, ve una sonrisa tímida por parte de él.

" Creó que lo es que buscaba después de todo ".

Lo observa fijamente y puede sentir como parece acercarse a ella, si cree lo que va pasar se volverá loca, nadie le podría creer nada de esto absolutamente.

" Tina, mira a quien encontré ".

Desde ahora se promete odiar el apellido Lestrange, nota un leve suspiró por parte de él, aunque desea armarse de valor y besarlo, pero teme que piense mal de ella, pero nota como se inclina y puede sentir que uno de sus sueños se hacen reales.

" Soy Percival y esperó que me permitas mañana verte, ¿ aceptas ? ".

Un hombre que tiene modales antiguos jamás lo habría pensado, en verdad que puede sentirse demasiado emocionada.

" Sí ".

Lo dice en un murmuro rápido, no quiere sentirse sonrojada mucho menos más avergonzada, al sentir como el esta tocando su bufanda.

" Pasaré por ti a las cuatro de la tarde futura esposa ".

Y vaya no parece ser el hombre que las cartas del tarot querian mostrarle, nota como le devuelve el collar y se marcha no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, ahora si parece un hombre demasiado seguro de lo que dice.

" Tina, ¿ quién es él ? ".

Escucha de Leta mientras observa a Percival marcharse de aquella tienda y analiza su nombre, le parece demasiado dulce y al mismo tiempo fuerte.

" Mi futuro esposo ".

Ve una gran confusión en su rostro parece que no esta convencida de ello.

" Espera no es él quien esperas, es a Newton mi mejor amigo, oh rayos debo de hacerlo todo yo, ¿ no es así ? ".

No puede evitar sentirse emocionada, es él a quien estuvo esperando toda su vida, agradecía su soltería ahora mismo incluso el haber arreglado un trato con Queenie para no estar en Tinder, tenía bastante que agradecer y ahora podría prepararse para una verdadera cita.

" Newt esta enamorado de ti, es a quien esperabas, tímido, lento pero seguro de si mismo, encantador y dulce además de ser demasiado fiel, no al tipo que se acaba de ir, no le hiciste algún amarre, ¿ cierto ? ".

Ahora es ella quien no comprende en absoluto la situación y ve aquel chico que parece ser demasiado tímido sentado en una silla sosteniendo una rosa roja, le cuesta algo comprender la situación al parecer aquel chico es su pretendiente y quien se acaba de marchar es su futuro esposo, vaya es demasiado confuso todo esto si lo piensa bien.

" No pero él es mi futuro esposo, en cuanto a tu amigo Newt en verdad si hubiera llegado hace tres meses me encantaría haberte conocido pero llegó Percival y bueno seré su esposa ".

Si lo reconsidera todo no se va casar con él mañana mismo, pero esta segura que va terminar casándose con él.

" Y mañana tengo una cita con él así que agradecería demasiado Leta dejarte como encargada durante unas horas mientras conozco lentamente pero segura a mi futuro esposo, tú misma lo dijiste carta del ermitaño ".

Ahora si podría usar las cartas del tarot en contra de Leta, un poco de chantaje después de todo al igual que debía de buscarle una nueva bufanda de seda pero quiere asegurarse de que tenga un nuevo color no negro ni azul.


	38. Soltar

Si tan solo pudiera entender lo que pasó en aquel campo de concentración sabría que hacer pero en estos momentos no sabe por donde empezar, teme hacer algo malo, pero no le es de ayuda verla y darse cuenta que no esta, como si estuviera en otra parte, aunque ahora mismo la este bañando con aquella esponja porque es al único que le permite ser tocada de lo contrario los gritos no van a cesar por nada, esta abrazando sus rodillas, mientras pasa las esponja nuevamente por su espalda, ve marcas de azote incluso aún logra ver unos moretones demasiado visibles, pero desde luego nota su columna vertebral, le duele verla así no entiende en que momento se dejaron de tomar las manos durante las redadas al estar ayudando a los nomaj a huir.

No soporta verla así y a quien puede engañar cuando la vio lloró como nunca en su vida, podría llorar ahora mismo y sentir que ella no lo sabrá porque no parece estar ahí con él, ni en ninguna parte, teme que aún siga en aquel campo, reviviendo lo vívido.

" Percy la cena esta lista ".

Escucha de Queenie a través de la puerta, sabe que ella también ha sido afectada por esto, no va olvidar cuando ella intentó tocarla prácticamente Tina perdió la cordura en si misma, todos le temían a tocarle, incluso se había dado de baja temporalmente para estar con ella y todo el consejo sólo le dijo algo...

“ Ser enfermero de una muerta en vida no ayudará a nadie Señor Graves ”.

Le cuesta trabajo no hacer magia sin varita, porque sabe que algo malo le pasó, recuerda haber visto un episodio de ella reaccionar mal a un curandero que intento hacer magia sin varita frente a ella, ahora se esfuerza por ser alguien ordinario.

Toma aquella toalla blanca para envolver a Tina, necesita llorar al ver que ella no hace nada de su parte ni un esfuerzo de querer salir de donde esta, la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde Queenie ha puesto la ropa que usará hoy Tina.

No ve nada del otro mundo, un suéter gris y un par de pantalones de lana, recuerda cuando ambos compartían un baño, las veces que salían bailando ambos y ahora la ve, siente que se ha esfumado en verdad pero una gran parte de él se aferra al que todavía esta ahí.

" Hace un día lindo, de esos días en los que acostumbras a tomar un helado o una malteada y después acabar acostada conmigo contando mis pecas ".

No hay señal alguna que le demuestre algo, pero no quiere rendirse, no cuando eran felices tenían demasiados planes, sabe que no es todavía el tiempo para decir adiós.

" Sabes acaba de regresar el viejo Joy, desea verte quiere una revancha en naipes, cree que haces trampa y que eres demasiado joven para mí ".

Quiere hacerle saber que todavía existen personas que realmente quieren verla nuevamente que no sólo es él quien la necesita, pero por más que intenta no recibe nada a cambio.

Aún puede recordar la primera vez que le vio durante el año que estuvieron separados, lo recuerda justamente como si estuviera en aquellas barracas viendo al gran amor de su vida, sin fuerzas ni tan siquiera con ganas de vivir, estaba agotada, tenía marcas y cicatrices de haberla pasado mal, algunas infectadas, lo recuerda tan bien.

[ ... ]

 

Ve a Queenie alejada de ellos dos, comiendo en silencio, él por su parte no ha tocado en absoluto su plato de comida, vive sólo para Tina, se esfuerza en darle un poco de caldo, a veces sólo desea tirar aquella cuchara y llorar por no saber que hacer, pero cree que con paciencia puede lograrlo, y esta convencido de ello.

Lleva la mitad del caldo y ve que Tina no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por querer comer algo más, la deja y nuevamente la vuelve a cargar para llevarla a la cama, no importa que se este desgastando físicamente si eso le asegura que ella volverá, la cubre con aquellos edredones y deja una luz encendida no importa que sea de tarde sabe que le teme a la oscuridad desde que volvió de Polonia.

Sólo va salir durante diez minutos de la habitación para poder comer algo y después volver, sino Tina volverá aquel lugar y lo sentirá tan real que teme no resistir más.

" Percival, el consejo te quiere fuera de MACUSA ".

No dice nada, sólo se dedica a comer un poco de aquellos guisantes, sabe que algunos del consejo sólo esperaban un error o equivocación suya para mandarlo lejos y esta consciente que lo han conseguido con Tina, pero no le importa.

" Tina no mejora y Seraphina nuevamente me ha aconsejado a mandarla a un instituto para enfermos ".

La ve, con eso ha matado las pocas ganas de comer que tenía, se negó desde el principio a que la tratarán como cual incluso maldijo a los curanderos y los insultó por sugerir algo así, saba que esos lugares terminan por matar el alma de las personas, lo vio en sus amigos más cercanos cuando volvieron de la primera guerra y les vio tan perdidos que todos juraron pensar que ellos seguían aún en la guerra.

" ¿ Qué podemos hacer ?, no consigo obtener más permisos de Albernathy, MACUSA quiere sacarte por completo del sistema ".

Ha dejado más que en claro la situación en la que se encuentran, no necesita más preocupaciones de momento.

" ¿ Haz pensado en la granja ?, podría funcionar es una gran oportunidad para que Tina se recuperé ".

Nunca pensó en la granja, era un plan a futuro cuando ambos sintieran que era hora de cambiar totalmente de vidas, algo nuevo y tranquilo para ellos para así envejecer de forma tranquila, incluso si se daba la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, criar a sus hijos en una gran granja como si fueran personas ordinarias, incluso habían comprado la granja y la estaban remodelando justo cuando se vio obligado a ir para Europa y después fueron requeridos más aurores entre ellos Tina, porque no podía negarse cuando había vidas en riesgo, pero él no pudo hacer algo por ella y eso le dolía peor que cualquier cosa.

" Puede intentarlo, estoy seguro de que podemos ".

Murmura, pensando en todo lo que puede hacer para que ella este bien, desea hacer algo para que regrese.

" Eres un buen hombre mucho mejor de lo que crees y ella lo sabía ".

Odia sentirse así porque sabe que no puede ayudarla y quiere hacerlo, quiere ser el hombre que ella siempre idealizó y pensó que era, no él que se siente el cual puede llorar y lamentarse todo, pero sabe que es el momento exacto para retirarse del comedor y volver a la habitación.

Observa a Tina completamente dormida, sabe que dentro de veinte minutos debe de darle una poción para dormir sin sueños, se recuesta a su lado, intentando pensar en que puede ser lo mejor para ella.

[ ... ]

Prácticamente sabe que ahora esta aislado por completo del mundo exterior al haber llegado a la granja, donde fue recibido sólo por dos elfos domésticos los cuales quedaron a cargo del lugar pero ahora nuevamente sólo hizo que se quedará uno pero que se mantuviera lejos de Tina, sabe que no puede ver alguien más, desea entenderla pero ni Queenie pudo leer su mente.

La ayuda a sentarse en una mecedora, donde puede ver los alrededores de la granja, recuerda haber platicado sobre ver los altardeceres sentados en sus respectivas mecedoras tomados de la mano, incluso de la vez que ella se atrevió a decirle sobre verlo hacer leña sin camisa.

" Creó que iré hacer un poco de leña, siempre me dijiste que deseabas ver al gran Percival Graves haciendo leña sin camisa y estas apunto de verlo ".

No es por querer cumplir un deseo es porque ve la manera de sacar su enojó de alguna forma con quien le hizo esto a ella, lo ve como una terapia necesaria.

Sabe que es cansado y agotador estar haciendo leña pero ahora mismo siente sus brazos cansados y ve todo aquella leña sin acomodar es bastante teme haberle dejado demasiado trabajo a su elfo Esrio, pero nuevamente observa a Tina parece estar en Polonia, desea que las cosas no fueran así.

La toma entre brazos y la lleva a la parte de arriba para bañarla, no importa si él sabe que apesta sólo le importa ella.

Nuevamente pasa aquella esponja amarilla en su espalda lentamente, pensando en los informes que ha leído y no encuentra respuesta a nada de lo que pasó con Tina durante un año.

" Extraño la forma en que me tocabas al dormir cuando pensabas que dormía profundamente ".

Se detiene por un momento, observándola pero después continúa, tomando su brazo izquierdo para continuar con aquel baño, sabe que no puede hacer más que esto.

Quiere tomarse el tiempo necesario para notar sus manos las cuales lucen debilitadas incluso puede notar como aún se logran notar sus huesos, incluso ve pequeños piquetes, nunca nadie le supo responder que era todo ello.

" No necesitabas ir a Europa y siempre me decías que no necesitabas de un caballero con armadura pero lamento no haber estado ahí para ti cuando más me necesitabas, desearía que no estuvieras más en Polonia, pero de los deseos nadie puede vivir, ni tampoco de la esperanza, ¿ qué puede quedarme, sino eres tú cariño ? ".

A veces desea poder haber visto su futuro en alguna bola de cristal como los nomaj en sus juegos que terminan siendo papelitos repetidos, pero no puede cambiar el pasado, a veces desea saber en que momento exacto la perdió durante la redada de Francia, cuando habían pasado lo peor en Alemania desde el inicio.

[ ... ]

Suele despertarse temprano porque apenas logra dormir dos horas, lo considera suficiente para ponerse en marcha cada día, empezando por alimentar a las gallinas, hasta terminar por regar los cultivos de rábanos, termina agotado porque siempre lo esta pero no quiere que ella no vea nada de ello en él.

Toma una taza de café tan cargado y negro como su alma porque necesita sacar energías de donde no las hay, siente que muere cada día al ver que no logra nada en Tina, esta sentado en la orilla de la cama, la observa dormir, se pregunta ¿ si aún piensa en él ?, o al menos tiene dudas si esta ahí o nota sus ausencias.

" Te echo de menos, ¿ me echas de menos ? ".

Lo considera tonto al recordar que nunca ha recibido ninguna respuesta de ella durante este tiempo, recuerda todas aquellas veces en las que terminaba con Tina en el balcón de su habitación y ella le hacía una simple pregunta mirando hacia las estrellas...

“ ¿ Cuanto tiempo tardarías en dejarme de amar ? ”.

Sabía que aquello era imposible, en el fondo de su corazón lo veía tan lejano que siempre tenía una respuesta para ello.

“ El tiempo que me lleve terminar de contar todas las estrellas y sabes que es imposible hacerlo ”.

Lo ve lejano aún en día, si tuviera ganas de hacerlo sabe que nunca terminaría porque le seguiría amando a pesar de todo.

" Al parecer hoy va a llover, las nubes grises lo indican pero para mí todos los días son grises realmente desde que te fuiste, aún estas ahí, ¿ no es así ?, no te culpó cariño yo también estaría ahí ".

Debía de ser él quien no volviera no ella, no entiende en absoluto como las circunstancias de la vida pueden influir de una manera extraordinaria en los demás.

Pero nuevamente prefiere tomar aquella carpeta donde tiene más testigos de lo que sucedían en los campos de concentración, se encuentra con historias de mujeres, en los campos que estaban, durante sus llegadas en aquellos vagones de carga las clasificaban para saber quien vivía y quien no, como las denigraban físicamente incluso como algunas guardianas les lanzaban a los perros hambrientos para morderles los tobillos, no desea leer más pero si esto le da una pista de lo que pasó Tina lo hará.

Llega a los experimentos, en donde le han incluido fotos y nombres de estos medicos entre ellos resaltan dos nombres Claudette y Mengele, pero no encuentra el nombre de Tina en ninguno de los papeles que fueron rescatados, siente como si buscará una aguja en un pajar.

" Amo Graves, ¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta ? ".

Deja de ver aquellos papeles para asegurarse de que Tina aún este durmiendo, todavía falta media hora para que despierte, no cree que pueda escucharle.

" Puedes, Esrio ".

Sabe que no quiere parecer frío pero ante toda esta situacion sabe que debe de parecer un hombre totalmente demacrado.

" Amo usted ama demasiado a la señorita Goldstein, ¿ verdad ? ".

Observa a su elfo, quiere pensar que jamás ha visto una persona tan acabada como él por cuidar de alguien que realmente ama profundamente.

" Lo hago, Esrio ".

Ve como aquel elfo se acerca para observar más de cerca a Tina, sabe a que se debe su curiosidad, la ha visto de lejos pero jamás la ha tenido tan cerca.

" ¿ Esta enferma, amo ? ".

Niega, realmente cree que su estado esta más allá de ser calificado como una enfermedad, a veces teme no poder comprenderlo jamás, y en ello también rendirse por completo.

" Amo, ¿ cree que vaya a estar bien la señorita Goldstein ? ".

Se queda en silencio, porque no tiene respuesta alguna para ello, incluso desconoce saber si algún día de estos podrá estar bien realmente, ser la de antes aunque no sea por completo pero teme que nada de eso suceda y que con ello bueno él también pierda todo valor por vivir.

" La señorita Goldstein sólo necesita tiempo amo Graves, y nuevamente usted podrá ser feliz amo como antes ".

Suspira deseando que aquellas palabras de Esrio puedan hacerse reales, pero entre más días pasan ve lejano que suceda y con ello el futuro que tanto anhelaban.

[ .... ]

 

Ha recibido tantas cartas en las cuales le indican que debe de volver a MACUSA incluso le dan la sugerencia de ser ellos quienes internen a Tina, pero sólo logra destrozar aquellas cartas, tratando de pensar en que puede hacer, sabe que Seraphina le autorizaría trabajar desde casa pero en cuanto misiones, esta perdido.

Observa las fotos que se encuentran esparcidas en su escritorio, trata de buscar a Tina en alguna de ellas algo que le indique en cuantos campos estuvo, para que su último destino fuera Bergen Belsen.

Pero se ve distraído al escuchar un grito, sabe que es ella y no duda en abandonar todo para verla.

La encuentra llorando, se acerca a ella para abrazarle pero nota como se resiste, tratando de empujarlo, sabe que esto es difícil, pero quiere estar con ella en cada instante, sabe que pueden superarlo o quiere creerlo.

" Estamos juntos, estamos juntos, estamos juntos, estamos juntos, ¿ lo sientes ? ".

Pregunta, notando como ella deja de empujarlo, le permite abrazarla más.

" Eso es cariño, estamos juntos ".

La ayuda a recostarse, sabe que no debe despegarse de ella para nada en absoluto, de lo contrario no quiere imaginar lo que puede pasar.

" No me iré, esta bien ".

Nota como ella se trata de ocultar en su hombro, sabe que momentos como estos le dan la esperanza de que ella pueda ser quien era pero luego vienen los peores momentos que hacen esto ver tan insignificante.

" ¿ Dónde estas ? ".

Pregunta en voz baja, tal vez los curanderos tengan razón y ella vuelve a revivir una y otra vez lo que pasó debido a un trauma lo suficiente fuerte para no dejarlo pasar, a veces cree que ella pueda estar en aquellos trenes de ganado, siendo clasificada o conducida a la ducha, necesita encontrar sobrevivientes nomaj que le digan lo que paso Tina.

Acaricia su cabello suavemente enredando sus dedos.

[ ... ]

 

Cree haber encontrado lo que necesitaba gracias a Seraphina, incluso ha citado a una sobreviviente llamada Margaret Locke que cree haber conocido a Tina durante su estancia en Auschwitz, era una auror británica la cual ahora reside en New York, Esrio la ha conducido hasta su sala, la esta observando luce modesta y ve en su mirada lo que ve en Tina como si continuaran en aquellos campos.

Decide mostrarle una foto de Tina, ve como la toma y en seguida se la devuelve.

" Es la americana, Goldstein llegó en Julio de 1944 a Auschwitz, venía de otros dos campos es lo que recuerdo, fue clasificada con nosotras ".

Ha interrogado a tanta gente que sólo tiene la intuición de sentir que esto solamente es la punta del iceberg de lo que puede contarle esta auror.

" ¿ Clasificada para trabajos forzados ? ".

Conoce Auschwitz estuvo ahí cuando fue liberado el campo a principios de mayo, los alemanes importantes habían huido con bastante documentación incriminatoria, dejando sólo a los de bajo estatus.

" No señor Graves, fue clasificada para experimentos, nuestro pabellón era para mujeres embarazadas, nunca tuvimos un número porque su intención no era mantenernos con vida, mi función era ser una enfermera para el cuidado de las embarazadas, cuando llegó Goldstein tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, Mengele la eligió para volverla una de las demás mujeres que al tener a su bebé debían de abstenerse de amamantarlos, dio a luz a finales de octubre un varón, era demasiado pequeño sigo sin entender como pudo llegar a término, sabía lo que iba a ser Mengele, pero otra enfermera se acercó a ella y le habló que no podía darle gusto a Mengele de matarlos ambos, que debía de vivir y en un futuro podría tener más hijos, habló y habló tanto que incluso vi como las demás embarazadas consideraban hacerlo, pero aquella enfermera rusa le dio sólo una inyección llamada morfina, no sintió nada en absoluto el bebé se lo puedo asegurar se quedó profundamente dormido mientras ella lo arrullaba, Mengele se volvió loco al saber que había fallecido el bebé, trató de buscar el cuerpo pero era tan pequeño que no pudo encontrarlo, después me enteré que fue enterrado a escondidas, ella lo enterró con ayuda de la rusa ".

Suelta algo que ha guardado durante mucho tiempo, no sabe si va enloquecer, realmente tiene una sensación que jamás ha conocido hasta ahora, se siente devastado.

" Señor Graves, en verdad lamentó su pérdida pero debe de entender que en Auschwitz no existía ninguna esperanza de que viviera un bebé ".

Piensa en lo que pudo hacer, la culpa le ha invadido, pero no quiere llorar frente a una persona desconocida, no desea hacerlo, se disculpa por un momento, debió de hacer algo, si tan sólo se hubiera enfocado en llegar a cada campo y no haber hecho caso a cada orden, otra historia sería, ahora comparte un poco del dolor de Tina pero sabe que es una mínima parte de lo que ella siente.

Observa el cielo, por primera vez en todos estos meses se permite llorar.

[ ... ]

Quisiera sentirse más mal de lo que esta por dentro, incluso quiere dejar de luchar porque ahora sabe que ha perdido más de lo que pensó, pero una parte de él piensa que eso es lo que deseaba Grindelwald desde un principio, se recuesta a un lado de Tina, nota que esta observando a la nada, simplemente la siente más que pérdida.

Roza las yemas de sus dedos en su mejilla, quiere sentir que físicamente esta ahí con él, en la habitación la cual es un poco más grande que la habitación de ella y Queenie.

" Sé que nunca entenderé el dolor ni los sentimientos que tienes ahora mismo, pero saldremos de esto los dos, entiendo que quieras estar con él, yo también desearía estar con él donde lo sostuviste, no haré que lo olvides pero si a quien te hizo tanto daño ".

Puede torturarse imaginando a Tina sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, apenas un recién nacido, ver en ella miedo de saber el final de ambos y como aquella enfermera rusa llegó a convencerla para permitirse salvar pero dejando de un lado a su hijo, tal vez sabía que si ella no lograba salir con vida de ahí, él se hubiera dejado de la vida y no puede culparla por ello.

[ ... ]

Ha estado ignorando a todo el mundo, cartas que continúan apilandose en un escritorio, los múltiples recados que recibe Esrio todo ello es ignorado por ayudarla.

" En verdad sigo sin creer que pudieras enamorarte de mí ".

Murmura como si fuera a recibir algún tipo de respuesta en ella, desde hace dos semanas ha hecho esto de cargar a Tina y llevarla al árbol más lejano que pueda encontrar donde se vea la granja y así leerle en voz alta ‘ Orgullo y Prejuicio ’ de la literatura nomaj, o tratar de expresarse más como nunca lo hizo.

" Sé que va sonar como si fuera verdad pero esto parece describirme como el señor Wickham ".

Trata de aparentar que todo esta bien, pero no puede evitar sentirse más mal cada día, cuando la ve, sabe por lo que esta pasando, ella lo conoció, lo tuvo en sus brazos y le dio vida, sabe que no es fácil, pero siente rendirse a cada minuto más, cierra aquel libro y la pega más a su pecho.

" Debe de ser lo más lindo que viste, ¿ no es así ? ".

Quisiera imaginarse como fue su hijo, si se parecía más a ella o a él, que tan pequeño era, desea saber los más mínimos detalles de su existencia sin importar si fueron horas o tan sólo minutos, pero sólo puede obtener la mirada vacía de ella.

" Sabes no esta mal lo que quieres, reunirte con él y tus padres, realmente no esta mal y no intentaría culparte de ello, podré pretender que estaré bien cuando no lo estaré pero no puedo ser quien te mantenga más así, porque acabas destrozandome, cada segundo pienso que va ser la última despedida, ahora te parezco demasiado insensible y frío, por no llorar pero no puedo hacerlo cuando se que te he perdido desde el principio ".

Observa la vista que tiene pensando en que pudo ser una buena vida si todo fuera diferente, le dará la oportunidad que tanto desea y después de eso él podrá dejarse ir, sin culpa ni remordimientos.

" Debieron de ser los mejores momentos de tú vida cuando le tuviste, él te merece más que yo ".

Ve aquellas nubes grises, no hace buen tiempo y nunca siente que haga buen tiempo de ninguna manera, suspira pensando en que no habrá un mañana más.

Esta agotado, lo sabe demasiado bien para sentir que aquel lugar puede ser un buen lugar para descansar, nunca hablaron sobre un final, pero debe ser quien decida lo que toca, no pueden estar junto a él porque desconoce donde fue enterrado, pero siente un dolor tan grande sin tan siquiera haberlo conocido y no puede imaginar tan siquiera el dolor y vacío que siente Tina.

[ ... ]

Desconoce el momento exacto en el que se ha quedado dormido, pero teme más al despertar y no verla a su lado, en estos momentos se siente en la alerta máxima que su cuerpo es capaz de ofrecerle, lo primero que piensa es en la bañera, debió de haberla llenado de agua y eso le espanta, pero al entrar al baño, aquella bañera esta vacía.

No puede imaginar otras situaciones peores porque teme perder el poco juicio que le queda, revisa cada habitación y no ve nada de ella, incluso cuando baja las escaleras empieza a gritar su nombre pero ningún rastro sobre ella.

" Amo, amo, la señorita Goldstein se encuentra afuera en la lluvia ".

Escucha de Esrio, siente por primera vez estar realmente ahí y es capaz de escuchar los truenos, sabe que se estaba dejando llevar antes sin tan siquiera pensarlo, pero no duda en ir en buscarla no le importa estar descalzo y caminar enmedio del lodo o la hierba, puede verla a lo lejos, lleva sólo aquel camisón blanco el cual acostumbra a ponerle todas las noches, no sabe si es culpa de él que este ahí, tal vez la poción no funcionó esta vez, cree escucharla sollozar y ahora mismo esta gritando enmedio de la nada, le asusta.

Siempre temió de los truenos y ahora se encontraba afuera de su casa para traer a la única persona que amado sinceramente en su vida, se logra acercar y no duda en abrazarla por detrás.

" Estoy aquí, estamos juntos, estamos juntos, estamos juntos, no estas ahí no lo estas más por favor ".

Puede sentir como ella esta aferrándose a sus brazos, por primera vez en meses siente realmente un contacto real con ella.

" Estamos juntos, esto es real Tina no estas más ahí ".

Le es más claro esta vez sus sollozos y no puede evitarlo tampoco cuando esta comenzando a llorar, no era lo que planeaba esta tarde al decir que se estaba rindiendo.

[ ... ]

Por primera vez teme en cerrar los ojos y que al volver abrirlos se de cuenta que es un simple sueño más de lo que espera para hacerse real, la ha observado dormir durante toda la noche, la abrazado temiendo que se escape de sus brazos, incluso siente que no puede respirar bien debido a las emociones que esto implica de tenerla nuevamente.

La ve despertar, nota un poco de tristeza en su mirada, pero puede ver que todavía queda algo por lo que se mantenía con la esperanza de volver a verla, siente como una de sus manos vagan por sus mejillas, recuerda habe hecho esto tantas veces y decirle...

“ Sólo vuelve ”.

Y para estas alturas cree que ha sido sedado o incluso envenenado con alguna poción sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de ello, pero si fuera así sabe que es demasiado bueno y no desea que nadie lo devuelva de ninguna forma a la vida real.

" Lamentó haber estado ausente y dejarte aquí ".

No tiene ningún sentido para él de ninguna forma disculparse cuando apenas ha escuchado siete palabras que pueden significarlo todo para él sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

" Nada de eso importa, te quedaste conmigo, sé lo que sucedió y tus deseos de reunirte con ellos, pero por favor permiteme ir contigo no vuelvas a dejarme ".

Sólo puede sentir como ella le abraza, sabe que aceptado la súplica, que esta vez si ella tiene ganas de no seguir luchando podrá acompañarle, pero no sin antes encontrar a los responsables de esto que le hicieron, pero teme haber perdido tanto tiempo, deseando por recuperarlo ahora mismo.


	39. NA

Ojalá pudiera gritarle a todo el mundo lo que ha encontrado, por que sabe la persona maravillosa que ha conocido, pero tiene un grave problema es en lo único que puede pensar ahora mismo cuando la ve entrar de la mano con un guapo y elegante actor Newt Scamander, todos aplauden mientras sonríen al ver el anillo de compromiso que trae en su dedo anular, Tina Goldstein una maravillosa escritora, ha leído todos sus libros incluso los tiene todos en su librero por color.

Nunca la ha conocido de cerca hasta ahora, sólo ha logrado verla gracias a las noticias, recortes de periódicos o revistas y por sus redes sociales donde siempre le da me encanta a todo lo que postea, puede sentir realmente que es un acosador en potencia pero se encuentra pensando en ella todo el día incluso ha ido con un terapeuta y este le ha dicho...

“ Ve y dile todo eso a ella no a mí, sé lo maravillosa que puede resultar para ti, pero yo no soy ella soy sólo tú terapeuta así que mi consejo por tú bien y él mío es que la busques pero no te presentes como un acosador ”.

Si que supo seguir un consejo en demasiado tiempo, sólo le tomó unos cuantos sobornos para estar ahí entre tanta gente importante pero no es que menosprecie su trabajo enseñando a niños en situación de calle o en albergues pero jamás se sintió más cerca de ella, tal vez ella no sepa quien es ni de donde viene pero él sabe todo sobre ella, ve como su prometido Newt Scamander la deja para saludar a gente importante lo que él llamaría desde su punto de vista sandijuelas, la ve caminar entre la gente para acercarse a la barra, es donde ve su oportunidad demasiado clara.

Trata de arreglarse el moño, lo cual le parece tonto, al igual que debe de elegir las palabras correctas, se siente algo avergonzado, por parecer un principiante en todo esto, aunque la observa cada vez más de cerca y no puede sentirse embobado al verla en un vestido azul demasiado elegante liso, si él fuera su prometido jamás la dejaría sólo es lo que piensa, al estar a un lado de ella.

" Hola, esposa ".

Murmura, viendo como el barman le sirve un martini, sabe que debe de estar buscando a otra persona que no sea ella pero es la única mujer en aquella barra.

" ¿ Te conozco ? ".

Lo siente un golpe bajó, demasiado bajó, puede sentir que ningún arreglo floral de los que tanto le enviaba le llegaron aún cuando le preguntaba a Lou si realmente se los habían entregado y le aseguraba siempre que si, bien haber usado tanto anonimato no le había funcionado, ni siquiera haber escrito las notas con su propia letra.

" Puede que no, pero seré directo serás mi esposa ".

La ve reír, si él se reiría si alguien le dijera algo así, incluso no dudaría en llamar a la policía y pedir una orden de restricción hasta otro estado, debe de preocuparse eso es seguro.

" Estas loco ".

No es la primera persona en decírselo pero escucharlo de ella le parece celestial incluso tanto su madre como un tío le han llamado loco al decirles que se casará con Tina desde hace diez años, llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo y no importa que le lleve dos o exactamente tres años.

" Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero serás mi esposa y no creó estar tan loco por decirte que es un gusto presentarme frente a mi futura esposa ".

Si nunca va olvidar el primer libro que leyó de ella cuando tenía apenas quince años, pero en si era el tercer libro que ella lanzaba llamado ‘ Colores Pastel ’, narraba la historia de un desdichado pintor por su vida como de su obra por no considerar tener un arte natural es cuando conoce a una mujer más grande que él donde las experiencias de ella le dan cierta inspiración para plasmar partes de su vida en cuadros, demasiado interesante le fue la lectura en aquel entonces y no volvió a preocuparse por volver a perder su tiempo en una máquina de videojuegos, sino en conseguir el dinero para comprar cada libro de ella, en todas las ediciones e idiomas, asegurándoles a todos que Tina Goldstein sería su esposa algún día de estos.

" Amigo creó que el vodka ha hecho un cortocircuito contigo ".

Él niega rotundamente, si hubiera bebido un poco de vodka eso le daría el valor suficiente para besarla y ganarse una buena bofetada de la cual se sentiría orgulloso.

" Corrección esposo, y no soy un bebedor de lo contrario estaría en alcohólicos anónimos pero actualmente me encuentro en neuróticos anónimos gracias a una cafetera ".

Parece que la esta divirtiendo incluso nota que no presta atención a su bebida, eso lo considera algo bueno, no soporta el alcohol su padre no fue él mejor hombre mientras se encontraba ebrio.

" ¿ Una cafetera ? ".

Agradece la bendita curiosidad de cada persona, porque gracias a ello le esta permitiendo hablar con ella y no ser sacado por guardias de seguridad o la policía misma.

" Oh sí una cafetera para ser exactos una máquina expendedora de café, ¿ puedes creer que existe café sabor holandés, esposa ?, bueno dejame decirte que existe y sabe mal, pero en fin hace unas dos semanas pedí café árabe y la máquina me dio holandés, lo intenté nuevamente y recibí más holandés de un momento a otro decidí que lo mejor era patear la máquina pero grave error la supervisora me vio y atribuyó esto a un mal carácter y descontrol de irá por lo cual acabe en neuróticos anónimos presentándome cada jueves diciendo ‘ Hola, soy Percival, tengo irá contra una máquina expendedora de café y estoy abordo del suicidio por que mi esposa se va casar con alguien más me siento engañado ’, en verdad todos están seguros de que estas cometiendo un grave error al engañarme con otro tipo que no soy yo ".

Puede observarla todo el día como lo hace cuando la ve en la televisión mientras da entrevistas sobre su más reciente libro titulado ‘ Mi ’, apenas va salir en físico por que odia leer en digital, le causa dolores de cabeza pero incluso los compra, sin importar el precio lo hace.

" Newt no es un grave error ni un engaño, un consejo debes de ir alcohólicos anónimos ".

Siente que ella se va a marchar pero la detiene tomando su mano izquierda y aquel toque lo siente en verdad como si fuera un cortocircuito, puede ser más que eso lo podría describir como electrizante.

" Un consejo esposa, no te dejaría por nada del mundo esta noche ni tan siquiera por ir a saludar al presidente te dejaría en esta barra, realmente eres demasiado para mí y me asusta que me dejes por alguien que te hace sentir menos ".

Internamente siente el arrepentimiento de no haber sobresalido como actor o modelo, incluso como deportista sabe que si hubiera decidido alejarse de cuidar a su padre pudo haber tenido una mínima oportunidad de conocerla y ser su hombre de esta noche no Newt Scamander, que debe de andar por ahí platicando y dejando de lado a quien va ser su esposa.

" Tina es hora de irnos tengo un llamado dentro de dos horas y no quiero dejarte aquí ".

Va empezarlo a odiar de alguna manera u otra va terminar hablando de él mañana en su sesión desde las doce de la tarde hasta las cuatro, va ser una larga y profunda plática con todos, sobre como controlar la irá, al ver como Newt quiere arrebatársela cuando es su noche de ella no de él.

" Sí, fue un gusto conocerle señor ".

Su mano se va deslizando de la suya para verla marchar, no sin antes sentir una mirada de Newt Scamander, internamente una parte de él salta al haber conocido a Tina Goldstein pero otra parte de él quiere darle una lección a Newt Scamander del por que sería mejor hombre para ella de lo que nunca sería él.

Pero puede sentir como los vellos de sus brazos se sienten completamente erizados, vaya ella puede hacerlo sentir increíble más de lo que desearía pero dejarlo en una barra de bar, cuyo enemigo primerizo se encuentra en varias botellas almacenado.

[ ... ]

Se ha esforzado por enseñar lo mejor que puede incluso si eso incluye hablar un poco de italiano para las chicas de su clase, le resulta difícil saber que tiene otra estudiante más embarazada y bueno otra a punto de dar a luz, pero se encuentra sosteniendo un vaso de agua esperando su turno para hablar.

" Y así es como estuvo mi día, creó que estoy empezando a controlar un poco el decir maldiciones gracias por escucharme ".

Al parecer ha finalizado Dalán un chico el cual es homosexual y vaya que es demasiado criticado por ello pero le respeta por intentar que todos le respeten así como el respeta las decisiones de los demás sabe que es su turno y se para de aquella silla preparándose para hablar.

" Bueno otra alumna ha resultado embarazada y bueno no soy padre para interferir pero les demuestro mi apoyó así que estoy mejorando en hacer notar mis sentimientos pero en cuanto ayer bueno pude conocer a mi esposa en persona, no estoy seguro de que vaya a dejar al patán ni tampoco que recibiera mis arreglos pero cuando la tome de su mano juró que fue electrizante incluso me puso los vellos de punta, en fin debo de buscarla más y no llegar al borde del suicidio lo sé, gracias por escucharme ".

Nuevamente vuelve a tomar asiento, escuchando aplausos después de todo de los diez neuróticos anónimos que están reunidos ahí él es quien tiene menores problemas de humor, pero como siempre esta abierto a escuchar opiniones.

" ¿ Le dijiste que era tú esposa ? ".

Pregunta Morris, un señor de cuarenta y cinco años que ha tenido su tercer hijo aunque con ello la paciencia se esfumó y pareció llegar también toda etapa conocida por todo hombre que se siente viejo y es la crisis, no lo culpa pero tampoco lo defiende si él tuviera no tres sino seis o ocho hijos, no estaría aquí.

" Sí y me llamó loco ".

Escucha como todos se ríen por la respuesta que obtuvo de ella bueno al menos siente un alivio de saber que no se cumplió lo que tanto querían ellos y es que era recibir un golpe o insulto cuando le dijera algo así, pero se equivocaron todos.

" ¿ Le dijiste cosas sucias al oído ? ".

Betty, la más grande del grupo y que se ha refugiado aquí por sus crisis maritales a causa del infiel esposo que tiene el cual le engaña con la casera que puede ser su abuela, no entiende el porque si le es una maravillosa mujer que desea vivir tal cual un matrimonio pleno, si de alguien tuviera que seguir un ejemplo de matrimonio sería la forma de Betty, quien lucha por su matrimonio aún cuando sabe que un hombre infiel y con tantos años de esa infidelidad es difícil que renuncié a ello, en cuanto su pregunta sabe a lo que se refiere.

" No, sólo le asegure que sería mi esposa y prometo decirle cosas sucias aún cuando seamos viejos tenlo por segura Bett ".

Tiene más de un consejo para tener un matrimonio magnífico con ella, porque sabe que es la indicada y el cítrico que necesita.

" Más te vale Percival Graves, de lo contrario me sentiré demasiado enfadada contigo, en cuanto el ese modelo no podemos encargarnos de él ".

Niega rotundamente y momentos como estos le hacen sentir que esta en una reunión de ex convictos con personas que aparentan ser perfectos y agradables vecinos, pero como lo dice el grupo son neuróticos.

" Oh Betty claro que no, Percival debe de hacer todo correcto digno de un Romeo claro sin que cometa suicidio por lo cual esta mañana me encargué personalmente de hacer un bello arreglo de rosas blancas y entregárselas personalmente a su esposa con la nota que creíste haber tirado a la basura, oh si cariño la leyó ".

No puede creer lo que escucha de Dominick, gracias a él conoció la floreria de Lou, la cual es demasiado extravagante y nada barata, pero bueno obtiene buenos descuentos gracias a él y puede recordar lo que escribió hace un mes...

“ Si me dejarás amarte una vez esposa, sabrías lo que es sentir amor verdadero, por siempre tuyo tú esposo P.G. ”.

Creyó haberla hecho una pequeña bola de papel y haberla arrojado al cesto de basura para después cambiarla por un ‘ Buenas noches ’ y eso fue lo único que envió en aquel momento.

" Y lo mejor de esto, es que logré conseguir su número y darle el tuyo, me dijo que te enviaría un mensaje a las cinco en punto por lo cual no vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que lo recibas ".

Puede jurar que va besar a este hombre de boca, pero no quiere malentendidos en un futuro con su esposa, todo lo contrario ha sacado su teléfono para esperar ansiosamente aquel mensaje.

Y si aquellos cuarenta y ocho minutos le fueron toda una eternidad, hasta que su teléfono sonó y vibró con un mensaje en el cual podía leer...

“ Mañana a las cinco de la mañana en este súper, lamentó la hora pero tengo una agenda llena ”.

No le importa si la dirección que le acaba de mandar es para ir a un eleven, que más le daría, podrá verla y no sentirse neurótico por un día.

[ ... ]

Es un súper abierto las veinticuatro horas del día y ha llegado a las tres de la mañana, aunque hace cinco minutos se paró para preparar dos hot dogs y un poco de café, mientras que él sólo se preparó un sandwich y ha decidido tomar un refresco porque va necesitar azúcar para dar clases y no quedarse dormido, es cuando la ve bajar de un taxi agradece la vista de aquella barra, ve que trae un abrigo color crema y un gorro azul marino, no la pierde de vista por ningún minuto, ni incluso cuando la ve tomando asiento a un lado de él.

" Hola, ¿ hace cuanto que llegaste ? ".

La escucha, esta atento a cada palabra de ella, se siente tan animado de sólo tenerla a su lado, aún cuando es de noche y el pobre encargado se ha quedado dormido otra vez en el baño porque puede escuchar sus ronquidos.

" Hace dos horas, en si llevó esperándote poco tiempo, te pedí dos hot dogs esperó que te gusten, por cierto te ves hermosa esposa ".

La ve sonreír escucha de ella un agradecimiento por el desayuno tan matutino y se pregunta ¿ por qué no puede ser él ?.

" Newt nunca ha hecho algo así, pero supongo que tú eras el de los magníficos arreglos, debí de haberlo intuido cuando Newt apenas me regala una rosa, pero tengo mis dudas acerca de ti y esperó que puedas responderme a todas ellas antes de las siete de la mañana, ¿ te parece ? ".

Simplemente asiente, tal vez Newt sea demasiado talentoso actuando o modelando pero lo considera un pésimo hombre si tan sólo fuera él no sabría ni que hacer por ver a Tina feliz todo el día incluso eso sería mejor terapia para él que estar en neuróticos anónimos.

" ¿ Nos hemos visto antes ? ".

Bueno él la ha visto varias veces pero esta seguro que ella jamás le ha visto en ninguna parte, de lo contrario habría sido noticia internacional.

" ¿ Quién eres ? ".

Desea haberle dado un pequeño bocado a su sandwich de jamón pero sabe que no puede hacerlo ha prometido responder a cada pregunta de ella.

" Mi nombre es Percival Graves, crecí en Brooklyn, mi padre se llamaba Frank y mi madre Enid, en concretó estoy seguro de ser un maestro para niños en situación de calle de Queens o en si donde requieran mis servicios, pero no fuiste muy concreta con tú pregunta esposa, aunque estoy seguro de saber quien soy yo para ti ".

Ambos se observan mutuamente, sabe que la curiosidad de ella por él es demasiada, pero va ser su esposa de eso esta seguro y necesita que le conozca un poco sabe que tienen toda una vida por conocerse.

" Bien, ¿ qué hay sobre tus padres ? ".

Nunca puede culpar curiosidad ni honestidad, además ella tendrá que saber algún día todo sobre él incluso lo que jamás le hubiera contado alguien.

" Mi padre Frank y mi madre Enid se conocieron durante la época del paz y amor, aunque en cuanto amor por parte de mi padre siento que amaba más a la bebida y a Mary Jane de lo que nos amaba a nosotros, no lo culpó era demasiado depresivo y en cuanto mamá bueno intentó ayudar a mi papá pero supongo que después se rindió dejándome con él, hizo su vida con otra persona por lo cual tengo padrastro y hace años falleció mi papá a causa de una cirrosis hepática ".

Nunca ha dicho nada sobre sus padres hasta ahora lo cual le es raro siempre se sintió como si fuera un huérfano aún cuando andaba de casa en casa.

" Eres demasiado sincero para apenas conocernos, ¿ por que dices que soy tú esposa ? ".

Oh eso si se le hacia una falta de respeto, más cuando compró con su primer salario el anillo de compromiso perfecto para ello, no duda en que algún día terminará dándoselo.

" Eres mi esposa, en verdad lo eres cuando leí tú tercer libro y vi tú foto en la contraportada sabía que eras el amor de mi vida y te convertirías en mi esposa y eso hace más de diez años, lo sé suena algo cuerdo pero te estoy siendo sincero eres mi esposa aún cuando estas con aquel tipo ".

La ve sonreír y puede jurar que la nota algo sonrojada, ahora si puede sentir celos de Newt libremente al ver que no sabe a la persona que tiene a su lado.

" Puedes preguntar lo que sea y te diré la verdad ".

Murmura, un consejo que le dijo Betty es que debe de darle la absoluta confianza de todo para que le conozca y así le demuestre que puede ser digno de ella y podrá mejorar sólo para ella.

" Bien supuesto esposo ".

Podría saltar de alegría pero no quiere arruinarle el sueño al empleo, supone que trabajar veinticuatro horas al día debe de ser demasiado difícil y por algo se contiene a ello.

[ ... ]

Odia viajar en subterráneo, pero ella insistió para verse en un subterráneo, supuso que sería buena idea cuando le vio, le compartió de un bote de jugo sabor naranja es la tercera vez que puede verla y se siente embobado al verla en jeans y con una sudadera suya, ya que la semana pasada arruinó torpemente su abrigo color crema y no podía permitirla que se fuera así con algo estropeado.

" Explicame más sobre donde trabajas ".

Apenas es de madrugada y sólo ve una persona abordo del vagón la cual viene completamente dormida y recargada contra el cristal espera que eso no le sucede a ella, no tiene un trabajo tan emocionante como el de ella.

" Enseño, soy maestro y la mayor parte de mi trabajo es enseñar en instituciones para niños en situación de calle que quieren de alguna forma conseguir un certificado de estudios para trabajar pero verdaderamente si hago mi trabajo, les trató de enseñar aunque algunas no se noten demasiado interesadas por mi clase, tengo apenas quince alumnas de las cuales siete están embarazadas, supongo que por más que de consejos no hacen caso, pero algunas bueno no tienen la culpa de ello ".

Ve que ella le esta poniendo atención, nadie del grupo se emociona al escuchar sobre lo que trabajan algunos incluso suelen llorar si les cuenta sobre lo que pasó con alguna alumna.

" ¿ Hoy enseñas ? ".

Asiente, tiene clases a las nueve y no le gusta ser impuntual, bueno al menos su agenda le permite esto y después nada más que pensar en ella.

" Sí, de nueve a doce de la tarde, se supone que hoy debo de abordar un poco sobre la sociología para ser exactos debo de hablar sobre la teoría marxista, esposa ".

Nota una leve sonrisa en ella, ojalá así sonriera todos los días no como los días anteriores cuando fue fotografiada con Newt parecía totalmente triste, bueno tal vez tanto acoso por los fotógrafos espera que sea eso.

" Bien, esperó que puedas explicarme también un poco de la teoría marxista nunca fui la mejor de mi clase en sociología ".

Puede entender la directa, no va tener problema alguno en mostrarle como trabaja, aunque sabe que puede ser un desastre debe de advertirle sobre todo lo que puede ver o escuchar.

 

[ ... ]

Hoy no le parece la excepción al ver que la mayoría de sus alumnas se encuentran prácticamente frente a él, pero para su suerte puede ver a Tina en la segunda fila, esta listo para empezar las clases, cuando es interrumpido por una plática...

" ¿ La secuestro ? ".

Oh sabe quien es Tiffany, y no es la dulce Tiffany de la película, puede tener un extenso vocabulario con el cual jamás se imaginaría toparse, incluso nunca podría requerir.

" ¿ Tan loco puede estar ? ".

Se va hacer el sordo, va negar escuchar todo aquello y se va concentrar en anotar el nombre de Karl Marx claramente en aquella pizarra y no con letra de doctor como se quejan sus alumnas.

" Oh que si no, todos los lunes en literatura nos lee un capítulo de cada novela suya, creame puede estar loco pero algunas de aquí están solamente imaginando lo que sería tenerlo en casa y cuidando a hijos que no son de él ".

Puede escuchar algunas risas algo nerviosas, pero no va hacer caso absoluto a nada, seguirá concentrándose en escribir la siguiente palabra materialismo histórico.

" Bueno ahora todas están celosas de la blanca por quitarles el padre de sus hijos ".

Escucha de Lisa, bueno al menos entre pleitos salen asomarse algunas verdades, entiende por que siempre termina siendo padrino, al menos no es un Vito Corleone.

" Oh vamos Lisa todas sabemos que el señor Percival esta enamorado de ella, nunca les ha hecho caso a sus insinuaciones además han estado cuidando demasiado bien su lenguaje para no fastidiarlo ".

Bien sabe que tiene suficiente, pero cuando se voltea ve que todas aquellas niñas le observan detenidamente, y entre ellas Tina le sigue observando, señala la pizarra.

" Karl Marx nació en Alemania, y se le considera el padre del materialismo histórico o teoría marxista, basándose estrictamente sobre la economía y los trabajadores los cuales explica que son dos clases los opresores... ".

Se da cuenta que Lilian esta conversando con Tina a escondidas, todos saben lo estricto que puede ser en sus clases, ve a sus demás alumnas quienes parecen aguantarse la risa.

" Puedes compartir con toda la clase tus palabras por favor Lilian, tal cuales son ".

Toma asiento en aquel escritorio, ahora si parece ser que las risas no se están haciendo esperar y que en cualquier momento estas van a estallar, la ve ponerse de pie, para tener seis meses de embarazo aún es una niña y es lo más que lamenta de ver a niñas tan jóvenes tener un bebé cuando deben disfrutar de sus vidas.

" Le pregunté a su esposa, ¿ qué como es posible tener a un hombre como usted en la cama ? ".

Bien sabe que ahí no existe nada de inocencia, ni puede hacer cambiar a nadie en cuanto sus palabras y maneras de ser, si a veces recuerda su niñez y puede jurar que pudo ser uno más, tal vez un drogadicto que hace bastante tiempo hubiera muerto por una sobredosis de heroína, pero no puede culpar a nadie.

" Mi esposa esta aquí para conocerme un poco mejor y demostrarle que puedo hacerla feliz, en cuanto tú pregunta mi esposa no sabe la respuesta, así que vamos a continuar con la clase ".

Pero se ve interrumpido por el llanto de un bebé, observa a Sarah quien es mamá desde hace un mes y no necesita que alguien le diga que se siente desesperada, por que lo ve en su mirada, es sólo una niña de catorce años intentando hacer algo bien en su vida, sabe que no es fácil para ella mucho menos cuando debe de encargarse del resultado de una violación, se acerca a ella, para cargar el bebé.

" Seré canguro, sólo encargate de estudiar ".

Toma aquel bebé el cual le parece tener un nombre demasiado raro, y poco común por haberle puesto Cuba, empieza arrullarlo suavemente, mientras vuelve a la pizarra para seguir enseñando.

" Opresores y reprimidos, creía Karl Marx que esto sólo era una bomba de tiempo para que los trabajadores se levantaran en contra de los opresores lo cual efectivamente sucedía durante la época industrial, en el capítulo tres de sus libros de sociología viene un cuadro sinóptico donde no les detalla tanto la teoría pero viene más sintetizada y necesitó que respondan la preguntas de la página siguiente para saber si necesitan una explicación más profunda, pero antes levanten la mano si tienen alguna duda ".

Ve a dos de sus alumnas levantar la mano, dos simples dudas quienes podían ser los opresores y por que el materialismo histórico, ve a sus alumnas empezar a contestar aquel cuestionario y puede ver a Tina tratando de ayudarlas.

 

[ ... ]

Sabe que no es para menos que lleve dos meses conociéndola más allá de lo que sabía cada pequeño secreto que le cuenta lo considera como un tesoro para él pero eso tampoco quiere decirle que vaya a dejar a Newt pero no se va rendir de ello, pero ahora esta hablando con ella mientras se encuentra en Roma, la ciudad del arte para él, llevan hablando una hora sobre arte, cuando están ahora mismo sobre su grupo de neuróticos anónimos y si le plática sobre Betty...

" Betty quiere que hable de cosas sucias contigo lo cual no considero correcto y la primera vez que la escuche sugerirme algo así pensé que se refería sobre cuando me llamarás la atención de los platos sucios o la ropa sin lavar pero jamás algo así cuando me lo explicó ".

Escucha las risas de Tina al otro lado del teléfono, vaya que se siente enamorado de cada risa de ella, puede escucharla reír todo el día sin problema alguno, en verdad se siente afortunado de escucharla reír.

" Dime esposo, ¿ porqué no sigues tales consejos ? ".

Ama cada momento en que ella le dice esposo y sabe que surge cuando la hace feliz o la acaba de hacer reír y sigue sin entender porque sigue con Newt, sabe que no son nada y nunca la ha besado pero si suele abrazarla cuando se encuentran.

" No son apropiados, además aún no estamos casados ".

Se siente inseguro por temer usar una palabra equivocada y que con ello termine alejándola de él para siempre cuando apenas se están conociendo a fondo y quiere dejarla convencida de que él es quien debe ser su esposo.

" Y si lo estuviéramos, dime como sería nuestras vidas ".

Observa el techo y no puede evitar soltar un suspiró, nunca ha dejado de pensar en ello ni ahora cada vez que tiene algo nuevo que memorizar de ella.

" Vaya no sabría con exactitud pero estoy seguro de varias cosas sobre si tuviéramos una vida juntos, las cuales serían sentirme orgulloso y afortunado de saber que eres mi esposa al despertar y dormir, compartiría contigo mi felicidad al ver cada nuevo logró que obtienes, te diría diez te amo al día, haríamos el amor cuatro veces al día, prepararía el desayuno para ti y la cena también no prometo preparar la comida por que daré clases y temo pasar por nuestros hijos de la escuela y bajó ninguna circunstancia jamás ocultaría mi argolla de matrimonio ".

Cualquiera en su situación se sentiría completamente agotado de no poder ser correspondido de ninguna forma, pero él sabe que puede lograrlo, cada instante cree estar más cerca.

" Me tengo que ir, buenas noches Percival ".

No le da tiempo alguno para despedirse, teme haber hablado demás y cree que es así porque de lo contrario hubieran continuado hablando hasta que su alarma sonará para ir a trabajar, pero internamente desea estar completamente equivocado.

[ ... ]

No le hablado durante una semana le ha intentado llamar pero sólo lo recibe el buzón de voz, así que nuevamente esta sentado en aquel círculo tratando de no cortarse las venas con galletas para animalitos preguntándose si hizo algo mal, es cuando siente como le toca el hombro Dylan, no es para menos sabe que desea que esto terminé para poder llegar a convivir con su hijo después de un divorció complicado.

" Hace ocho días exactamente que no me habla, he visto que ha posteado cosas sobre estar en Irlanda y ahora en Inglaterra, en serio me siento al bordo del suicidio y creó que voy a tomar aquellas galletas añejas de animalitos para cumplir mi propósito ".

Aún sigue sosteniendo su teléfono esperando un mensaje algo de ella que le diga algo incluso esta dispuesto a escuchar o leer una mala palabra si es lo que decide enviarle.

Pero es cuando su teléfono suena parece ser el mensaje de un número desconocido, vaya que lo lee y ahora si puede sentirse libre de querer tomar aquellas galletas...

" Oh mierda, se va casar hoy según la actualización del feed ".

No le importa lo que diga el feed de Dominick, se siente devastado, no puede creer un mensaje y fue todo, para sentirse peor que al borde del suicidio, siente que Betty le quita el teléfono, va exponer el mensaje frente a todos pero no va hacer nada por evitarlo.

" Señor Percival Graves, fue un gusto conocerlo y haber convivido con usted, agradezco su tiempo por haberme dejado conocerle, gracias y adiós, mis más sinceros agradecimientos... Atte Porpentina Esther Goldstein ".

Puede sentir como si todo le doliera, ahora no se pregunta que hizo mal, se pregunta que hizo bien para tener el corazón destrozado así, merecía tener más explicaciones de frente no un mensaje.

" Oh chico, te dejó por un británico ".

Escucha de Morris, ahora puede sentirse horriblemente mal y sabe que va necesitar ahora mismo estar en un grupo de superación personal o duelo, cualquiera no le hará dejar de sentir esto.

[ ... ]

No deja de consumir cafeína y abrazarse para si mismo mientras se repite algo todos los días al despertar y dormir simplemente es...

" No me ama, pero me amo a mi mismo ".

Y ciertamente no soporta repetirse una gran mentira, por que piensa si realmente se amará así mismo no estaría como un total vagabundo, ni lloraría todos los días cuando esta a solas, ni se hubiera permitido tener una barba tan descuida y mucho menos usar un calcetín con pares diferentes, es un gran desastre pero no lo reconoce para si mismo, ha tirado su teléfono por una alcantarilla, canceló cualquier suscripción a las revistas, incluso lanzó su televisor desde el tercer piso, pero lo único que no puede hacer es tocar todos los libros ni los recortes que tiene.

Pero todo el grupo le ha inscrito a otro grupo más y es superación personal al cual ni va, prefiere quedarse en su departamento llorando y comiendo galletas de animalitos, parece sentirse lo suficiente patético y no deja de pensar que ella pudo haberse casado en estos tres meses a escondidas.

Aunque estar sentado en aquel sillón a un lado de Cher, le parece ayudar bastante mientras reflexiona sobre la vida desde otro punto de vista.

" No me ama mi esposa y supongo que todo eso esta bien porque debo de amarme a mi mismo, ¿ no es así ? ".

Observa a Cher, bueno para ser un indigente le resulta reconfortante saber que ha podido cambiarle una botella de vodka por un jugo de guayaba, a veces le da consejos sabios como consiguete una verdadera vida o compra una de esas muñecas.

" Da igual si te ama o no, ni tú te amas mucho menos ella lo hará, deberías de conseguirte una chica como ella mira que ha lanzado un nuevo libro llamado ‘ Entre Amor y Amor La Culpa Es Una ’, un título demasiado largo pero el New York Times lo crítica como un excelente libro ".

Como si le interesara un libro nuevo que leer prefiere ahora leer más la nota policíaca que cualquier otra cosa del mundo por más retorcido que suene prefiere comparar su deprimida vida con las notas y decir ‘ Que suerte la tuya aún yo sigo aquí ’.

" Se supone que eres un vagabundo no un crítico de literatura centrate en ello ".

Observa como la gente lo ve completamente raro, como si no estuviera nada bien con él, pero nada va bien con él desde hace bastante tiempo.

" Y tú eres un odioso el cual va terminar siendo alimento para ardillas rabiosas ".

Lo piensa demasiado bien, sabe que nadie lo va extrañar por más que tenga un testamento desde siempre, ni tan siquiera tuvo un hamster, estira su brazo derecho donde sostiene su bebida de piña.

" Salud por eso ".

Choca su botella contra la de Cher, contra una lógica así no puede argumentar en absoluto.

[ ... ]

No soporta ver tanto amor en las calles, chicos y chicas, chicos y chicos, chicas y chicas, compartiendo sonrisas y besos, le enferma, pero más el hecho de que debe ser testigo de todo ello y se siente más infeliz de lo que puede estar, incluso esta empezando a odiar las canciones de ABBA por más que juré no volver a llorar en la canción ‘ Chiquitita ’ o ‘ El ganador se lo lleva todo ’, prefiere escuchar a Michael Jackson una y otra vez Bad.

Pero ahora se encuentra nuevamente ocupando un asiento en Neuróticos Anónimos deseando que mejor sea Narcóticos Anónimos pero sin embargo nota miradas curiosas sobre él, sabe que no es la mejor presentación de él pero vaya no puede defenderse de esas miradas criticonas, sabe que debe de empezar hablar lleva quince minutos esperando a que alguien hablé y siguen en silencio, sabe que es el momento de hablar, parándose de su asiento.

" Bien, hola a todos, sigo vivo aún no soy alimento para ardillas rabiosas de central park lo cual es algo grandioso considerando como me veo, sigo dando clases y mis alumnas piensan que soy un asco como si hubiera estado de hogar en hogar apuntó de sufrir una sobredosis, en cuanto mis sentimientos bueno no siento nada, ni irá, ni ganas de llorar, sólo me siento vacío, debe de ser preocupante es cuando no se parece que estas viendo un televisor sin señal puedo sentirme así pero no sabría ser demasiado exacto ".

Ha decidido que eso es todo y vuelve a tomar asiento, ve como Gianca, quien se puede decir lleva el grupo levanta la mano lista para decir algo, no quiere volver a escuchar decir de ella toma un té de manzanilla por que eso no va devolverle ánimo alguno sin recordar que esta mañana se arrastro desde su cama al baño, si que se esta dejando ir demasiado rápido.

" Creó que hablaré por todos ahora mismo, pero ¿ haz leído Entre Amor y Amor La Culpa Es Una ? ".

Ve como le muestra aquel libro con una portada de color rosa, simple pero le gusta alcanza a ver el título, le es demasiado largo pero niega haber leído algo así, pero observa como todos en aquel círculo trae un libro del mismo color, vaya se va por unas semanas y al parecer todos adoptan una doctrina satánica o algo peor, pero no va iniciarse en algo así.

" Desde mi punto de vista te podría sorprender... ".

Se levanta de su asiento, no va a escuchar cosas por más deprimido que este, no lo hará ni se unirá a su clan o lo que sean ahora mismo, no porque este deprimido va significar que hará una tontería, por lo cual sale corriendo y al ver el primer taxi lo para, subiéndose rápidamente en él.

" Llevame lejos de aquí, corre ".

Dice apenas logra subir al taxi, respira aliviado de escapar de algo tremendamente loco, aunque le llama la atención al ver un autobús con la foto de aquel libro, en que momento todo el mundo parecía seguir un culto o lo que fuera aquello.

" Creó que estoy enloqueciendo, pero podrías llevarme al McDonalds más cercano tal vez necesitó un poco de azúcar ".

Debe dejar de tomar café sin azúcar al parecer no es de gran ayuda haber tomado esta mañana tres tazas de café y haber escuchado ‘ Uptown Girl ’, lo considera una pésima idea.

" Y seguimos con su emisora favorita pero no sin antes leer un poco de este maravilloso libro en lo cual personalmente me ha cautivado darte cuenta de como un extraño puede cambiar quien eres es algo profundo pero permitan leer una parte del primer capítulo y dice así puedo ver en su mirada una seguridad que jamás he visto en alguien, apenas le conozco hace tres minutos y parece asegurarme que me hará feliz más de lo que podría mi esposo incluso cuando no conoce los por menores de mi vida me hace sentir que me he equivocado en cada decisión de mi vida incluso en el elegir la música, pero no puedo dejar de escuchar que me asegura algún día de estos terminaré siendo su esposa, no parece importarle el anillo de compromiso ni la alianza de mi dedo anular, sólo me ve a mí y a nadie más ".

Bueno ahora que lo piensa aquel tipo de la novela quien sea que sea es un infeliz por creer que la protagonista se va a dejar al marido por él.

" En lo personal dejame decirte que hasta ahorita es el mejor trabajo de ella, al principio tal vez nos sentimos como si leyéramos cualquier cosa pero después de este capítulo podemos encontrarnos a nosotros sufriendo con el destino de estos dos personajes, no somos ni tan siquiera capaces de imaginar que pueden terminar juntos, son treinta y seis malditos capítulos de tenerte con el alma en un hilo y no dormir hasta saber el final, en lo particular ayer compré este libro Ed y dejame decirte que no dormí por acabarlo ".

Escucha, si debe de ser tan bueno el libro que ahora todo el mundo va a leerlo, si ya puede imaginarse a él leyendo aquello cuando tiene el corazón más que destrozado, paga aquel taxi y de baja frente al mcdonalds, entra como si nada le importará, por que así es pero al entrar y acercarse a la caja, ve que dos cajeros y una cajera están llorando mientras que su supervisor parece leer aquel maldito libro rosa, lo ha pensado por primera vez en años una maldición...

" Romper su corazón con elegancia es lo mínimo que temo ofrecerle, cuando tengo una vida hecha y sé que Demián me ama a su forma de ser aunque no sea la correcta... ".

Los interrumpe llamando su atención, no puede creer lo que hace el consumismo, ahora puede sentirse como un opresor, por pedir una hamburguesa gourmet.

Agradece que no se tardarán para así sentarse en una mesa, mientras llena aquella hamburguesa con papas, lo cual le es encantador por lo menos la comida no le va dejar, aunque su fabulosa cena se ve interrumpida por los sollozos de unas jóvenes que están sentadas detrás de él.

" ¿ cómo dejarlo ir cuando me hará feliz ?, ¿ Por qué aparecer cuando todo esta hecho ?, veo a Demián y se que es el hombre más dulce de todos aún cuando trate de esconderlo de todos, le veo dormir y notó en él algo que jamás encontraría en alguien más es algo profundo, un primer amor puede encajar con esto pero sin evitarlo aparecen mis recuerdos con Percey, alguien que parece tan seguro pero al mismo tiempo tímido y reservado, demostrando lo perfeccionista que suele ser frente a todos, no parece ser el hombre dulce pero si el de darte rosas y hacerte sentir valorada, desde luego esto se siente como un primer amor dejando a Demián como algo fugaz, pero nadie puede hechar atrás el momento exacto en el que decidí arriesgarme por Demián sabiendo el maravilloso futuro que me esperaba al lado de Percey ".

Odia el amor, odia ahora que todos lean en voz alta incluso que arruinen su cena, pero eso no le quita el disfrutar de aquella hamburguesa y reírse de Percey por el imbécil que fue al haber creído tener una oportunidad con aquella casada, y se siente patético al pensar en Tina.

[ ... ]

Se encuentra en el autobús y durante el insoportable trayecto ve que todos están con aquel libro rosa como si estuvieran leyendo un manual para hacer crecer dinero de los árboles y la señora de su lado no deja de leer en voz alta, se siente más que hundido...

" Un día puede amarme Demián al otro hacerme sentir su trofeo o un objeto más de su vida perfecta, jamás me di cuenta de ello, hasta que escuchó a Percey hablarme sobre lo seguro que esta de no maldecir a nadie, pero cuando me cuenta sobre su grupo de anónimos me hace reír, sostiene mi mano y puedo sentir que en cualquier momento va a soltarla como Demián pero no lo hace hasta que me despida de él, no dejó de pensar en ello cuando debo de alegrarme por los grandes logros que esta consiguiendo Demián frente a todos ".

Una pregunta sorprendente pasa por su mente, ¿ cuando todos se han vuelto tan intelectuales ?.

" ¿ Tiene algún problema ? ".

Escucha de aquella mujer, vaya que si contará todos los problemas que tiene aquella mujer se pondría a llorar y sin necesidad de leer un libro sólo de saber que esto es la vida real y no un mal enredo de amores, pero sólo niega a ello porque es la primera vez que dará literatura otra vez, y para ello empezará a leer un poco de un autor irlandés.

" Bien cielo, por que te pareces demasiado a Percey ".

Pero al llegar a la aula, nota que todas sus alumnas están ahí puntuales lo cual es raro, les pidió que trajeran algo nuevo para leer pero no se fió de ellas, esta apuntó de dar inició al libro cuando Adelaide una alumna demasiado tímida le interrumpe mostrándole que ha traído un libro, se fía de ella porque es la más responsable y le concede que inicié la lectura hasta un párrafo y ceda la lectura alguien más...

" Capítulo treinta y seis, hace un mes dejé a Demian sabiendo que lo perdería todo mi imagen y reputación frente a mi familia, pero ahora misma me encuentro con miedo al estar a nueve pasos de Percey sin saber que decirle, temo que me odie tanto aún cuando él sienta que no pueda odiar a nadie, temo no poder decirle el valor que me ha dado para sentirme por primera vez yo misma sin sentir una represalia ante lo que no o sí, ambos cometimos errores y compartimos culpas, pero debo de ser yo quien teme tener la culpa mayor de todas al haberlo dejado una vez aún sabiendo que no podría recuperarlo, intentó hacerlo ".

Vaya eso es profundo, demasiado, para interrumpir aquello.

" Él puede ser el hombre indicado para cualquier mujer, incluso para la mejor mujer de lo cual estoy segura que no soy yo, pero él nunca creyó eso de mí, me hizo sentir que yo era esa mujer aún cuando fui yo quien le rompió el corazón de una manera sutil y elegante que me llegué a cuestionar, ¿ cuando pude volverme tan fría con él ?, lo supe cuando intenté pensar que todo aquello se lo decía a Demián que acaba con él mis seis años de matrimonio para ser por primera vez feliz con Percey, pero rompí el corazón de él y no seis años de sentir algo fugaz, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo destrozado que lo deje y todas las vidas que afecte con mi decisión ".

Eloisa acaba de leer, y sólo puede pensar cuando Tina le destrozó el corazón con aquel mensaje y como toda su vida se vio afectada a partir de ello.

" Es demasiado amado por todos, incluso por su grupo de anónimos, por sus alumnos, todos saben la maravillosa persona que es menos él, lo cual me duele al saber que he contribuido al hacerlo sentir ahora miserable, pero no puedo evitar pasar por la calle en la que vive y preguntarme, ¿ podrá perdonarme ?, me pedirá dejame en paz y ve a tú vida perfecta de revista por que me soy autosuficiente gracias a mi grupo de superación personal, siempre me encuentro a las tres de la mañana en ‘ Tiks ’ abierto las veinticuatro horas del día esperándolo para decirle ‘ Lamentó haberte dejado esperar esta vez, podemos ser nuevamente uno mismo ’, pero Augusy me asegura que nunca volvió, ¿ pudo olvidarme y ser el mismo chico que nunca supo de mí ? ".

Oh ahora esta empezando a sentir todo lo que no pudo sentir.

" Por más que trató de ser yo quien me olvidará de él en estos meses incluso cuando intenté hacerlo con Demián me es difícil no imaginarme siendo yo quien se acercaba a su pecho para escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y hacerme sentir como si mi lugar fuera ahí cuando lo era, observó el último arreglo de rosas que recibí de él, completamente marchitas y no puedo evitar cuestionarme, ¿ su amor por mi se ha marchitado también ? ".

Parece ser demasiado para él incluso cuando intenta superarlo piensa que puede ser ella quien podría decirle todo aquello.

" He estado tan cerca de hablarle, de hacerle saber que no dejó de pensar en él ni de ser capaz de no amarlo más cada día, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo me siento tan cobarde al recordarme lo que hice con su corazón, incluso estoy segura de ser odiada por sus alumnas por haberles dejado alguien irreconocible ante sus expectativas, incluso siento que ha dejado de ser un canguro para ser un cazador como su padre, pero lo que más temo es lo que su madre me dijo no tener su perdón ni su amor sólo más resentimiento peor del odio que le tiene el alcohol ante ello no puedo mentirme con todo un estará bien cuando no exista la distancia entre nosotros ".

Mantiene la mirada baja, pensando en si sería capaz de odiarla pero sabe que eso no funcionaría con él en absoluto.

" Mantengo el único recuerdo que puedo sentir real de todo esto es la sudadera naranja de su grupo de anónimos, algunos me confunden con estar en neuróticos por que aún puede leerse tan claro como el desastre que hice de Percey desde antes, podré tener el don de la palabra pero la facilidad de equivocarme ".

Ahora si puede sentir que va perder el buen juicio de todo esto.

" Lo observó desde lejos sabiendo que es el único que puede mantener la última palabra para nosotros, pero desearía tener el privilegió de escuchar un no por todo lo que le hice, no lo dejó de ver como un crimen ni intentó de ser la persona no odiada ".

Si pudiera huir, lo haría por que no quiere que nadie observe como va intentar llorar.

" Si alguien fue sincero desde el principio, fue él al asegurarme que sería su esposa, tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero si después, debí de aceptar la verdad desde un principio mi infelicidad con Demián y haber sido feliz desde entonces con Percey ".

Desea no estar ahí, incluso desea estar en una plática de alcohólicos anónimos, pero no ahí.

" Ahora mismo estoy segura de que jamás desearía escuchar nada de esto en voz alta, más porque teme expresarse frente a todos, pero no puedo hacerlo de mejor manera aún cuando pido que nuestro amor siga ahí para los dos ".

No puede con ello, pero tampoco quiere mostrarse como es.

" Si debo de hacerlo ahora mismo lo haré frente a todos diciendo lo primero que ame de ti, la forma de tú seguridad aún cuando no ves en los demás sus inseguridades y los haces sentir seguros, ver el hombre que eres y saber que no todos son moldeados ante las mismas situaciones ante las cuales tú elegiste ser diferente no amar la bebida pero si odiarla, no tener la mejor de las relaciones con tú mamá pero aún así amarla y respetarla aún cuando te hirió, tomar en cuenta los consejos de tú grupo aún cuando te resultan inmorales prometes seguirlos aún cuando seas un viejo gruñón porque lo prometiste, la forma en la que ayudas y enseñas a tus alumnas pareces tener la paciencia requerida y no te importa saber que tan mal pago eres o si es lo suficiente para cubrir la renta lo haces porque realmente lo amas ".

Siente que eso fue un justo en el clavo, la verdad duele y ahora siente que duele demasiado, pero se ve distraído al ver aquella sudadera naranja enorme.

" Ahora no temo en acercarme a ti cuando quiero pensar que todo es posible estando contigo, mientras estamos en el aula en la cual enseñas que todos pueden conseguir ser algo en sus vidas, sin importar lo difícil que puede ser el camino ".

No puede creer lo que esta viendo, es a Tina con un ramo de rosas blancas.

" Y estoy frente a ti pidiéndote algo difícil ".

Escucha de Tiffany, quien es la última en hablar.

" Quiero volver a ti, aún cuando te rompí el corazón, se que entre el amor y amor la culpa es de uno, pero si deseas destrozarme el corazón frente a todos me sentiré privilegiada aún cuando no sea lo correcto, por que tú Percival Graves eres el único que puede decidir si quieres ser algo fugaz o continuar siendo mi permanente esposo tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero si de toda una vida, ¿ me vuelves amar, esposo ? ".

Ahora esta llorando, odia sentir esto, presentarse ante todos como el hombre que puede ser en el fondo si se acercan al camino correcto, no es el huracán que suele ser, la observa y sabe que esta siendo sincera como la primera vez que le llamó loco.

" Me volverías a llamar loco, cuando vuelvo aceptarte esposa ".

Ve como ella asiente, aunque nota una leve interrupción al notar como Sarah le desliza un libro de color rosa en su escritorio.

" Lea la dedicatoria ".

Escucha de ella, no quiere dejar de observar a Tina pero lo hace, abre aquel libro y en la tercera página puede leer...

“ Dedicado a mi futuro esposo P. G de Goldstein, por que aún sin serlo eres mi esposo, gracias por seguirme amando cariño y ser mi musa de NA ”.

No tiene palabras para ello pero se siente afortunado como desde la primera vez que le conoció, aún cuando ha pensado en tantas cosas agradece esto por que nunca se equivocó al elegirla ella como su esposa desde antes.


	40. Pizza

Nunca acostumbra a celebrar el día de san valentin, al menos no en el aspecto romántico con su recién prometido pero no puede engañar a nadie si mintiera sobre aquello que comenzó como algo inocente esta terminando por ser algo exigente en aquel sillón, mientras esta sentada a horcajadas sobre él, realmente le parece demasiado bueno estarlo besando y dejándose llevar por el momento, sólo tiene el pequeño problema al sentir la hábil mano izquierda de Percival logrando desabrochar su brasier, pero todo se ve interrumpido al escuchar el timbre de la casa, tal vez sea el repartidor de pizza, pero entre los besos insistentes en su cuello por parte de Percival y el hambre, puede inclinarse por Percival y nuevamente esta besándolo, apenas logra entender si necesita respirar, besarlo puede realmente ser demasiado vicioso, pero no se hace esperar aquel timbre algo más insiste esta vez, provocando que esta vez se logré separar de él.

" La pizza me llama ".

Apenas logra murmurar cuando nuevamente siente como Percival vuelve a juntar sus labios con los suyos, no entiende como logra una sincronía tan buena, pero al parecer el repartidor no tiene paciencia alguna.

" La pizza no te besará como lo hago yo cariño ".

Probablemente tenga razón pero odiaría saber si Jerry se niega a ser más su repartidor no es la primera vez que sucede algo así y teme que Percival vuelva a recibir una pizza, la última vez la recibió apenas siendo tapado por un cojín y vaya siente que Jerrry ya no la ve como la clienta seria y reservada, teme que todos tengan una opinión diferente de ella.

" Tú no eres alimento y la pizza lo es, además no tienes sabor a cuatro quesos definitivamente eso te mata ".

Logra besarlo una última vez ante la insistencia del timbre, pero mientras va hacia aquella puerta apenas logra volver abrochar aquel brasier, pero menuda sorpresa al ver que no es el repartidor sino su suegra, puede sentir que han llegado las siete plagas de la biblia a su casa y en una sola persona, su suegra.

Tan alta, demasiado formal y elegante, demasiado creída si tuviera que usar aquella palabra a solas, siempre usando un labial color rojo sin olvidar los guantes blancos que usa.

" Buenas tardes querida, deberías de usar ropa decente ".

Vaya que lo recuerda, ahora se siente tan insegura que lleva ambas manos a su pecho para cubrirse dejando pasar a su suegra quien trae una maleta de Louis Vuitton no es para menos, a veces siente que la viudez le sentó de maravilla porque así le esta logrando arruinar la intimidad de su vida con llegadas inesperadas.

" Percival Graves, tú madre esta aquí ".

Al menos le es un alivió saber que no es su mamá de lo contrario ella realmente hubiera huido de casa apenas cumpliera quince años, sabe que Percival no irá a recibirla tiene grandes problemas.

" Lois creó que lo mejor es arriba para ver en que habitación te instalarás esta vez ".

Sabe que ni tienen un mes de mudarse de casa y hace tales llegadas, prefería recibir postales cada semana de diferentes países incluso sandalias importadas de Jerusalén cada dos meses, pero no tener a su suegra invadiendo todo, espera que sólo se trate de una escala más para irse nuevamente, volviendo así toda la realidad.

" Se debe a una escala, ¿ verdad ? ".

Nota como su suegra esta examinando aquel pasillo para adentrarse a la sala, reza por que Percival logrará levantar un poco del desastre de la sala.

" No querida, me enteré de su compromiso y como tal debemos de darlo a conocer, ¡ oh ahí esta mi pequeño retoño ! ".

Vaya quien como su suegra que extiende sus brazos para recibir a su hijo, pero ve a Percival sentando en el sofá con Remy Graves la ardilla de ambos, para ser de bosque se acomodo demasiado bien a la vida doméstica, ve que Remy esta sobre un cojín en las piernas de Percival.

" Mamá, que gusto tenerte por aquí y no en Malibú como se supone que deberías de estar ".

Escucha a Percival, desea reírse de él, sabe los grandes problemas que debe de tener, pero no hará nada por salvarlo, aunque si por salvarse a ella al ver que la sudadera verde de los packers de él esta sobre aquel el sillón individual, no duda en usarla.

" ¿ Te pasa algo ? ".

Nota como su suegra se acerca a él, posando el dorso de su mano en la frente de Percival, vaya le esta tomando la temperatura, caso perdido incluso puede sentir el adiós más si toma en cuenta lo puramente católica que puede ser su suegra incluso la tachó de ser Eva al vivir con Percival sin llegar a casarse todavía.

" Oh cielo estas caliente ".

Debería de acercarse y llevarse al señor Remy antes de ser condenada al infierno o algo peor, no le va agradar para nada saber lo que estaban apunto de hacer, demasiado pecado y no culpa a nadie por ello, tal vez no ahora mismo.

" Mamá, estoy bien sólo mira al señor Remy, ¿ a que no es agradable ? ".

Va tratar de ser el niño bueno que no ha hecho nada malo, puede considerarlo jugar sucio considerando con quien están ahora mismo, no entiende como el vaticano no logra excomulgarla pero sabe que apenas es el inició de no una semana sino de un mes catastrófico como si el apocalipsis hubiera llegado de la biblia y ahora desea no haber leído la biblia durante aquel retiro espiritual al cual fue inscrito gracias a su suegra durante el primer mes de noviazgo que tenía con Percival.

" Querubín, tener una ardilla y llamarla señor Remy no es lo más saludable del mundo, por lo cual debes de ir a descansar arriba mientras te preparó algo de comer y así instruir a tú futura esposa sobre como debe de tratarte ".

Justo cuando escucha aquello puede jurar que podría causarle la muerte a su suegra si llegará a enterarse que es una feminista y que Percival le apoya, no quiere ser la causante de un paro cardíaco fulminante.

" Esther por favor ve a la cocina y empieza a picar zanahoria y espinacas ".

No necesita escuchar la misma orden dos veces, no cuando sabe lo que puede esperarle a Percival, después de todo no puede ser un inocente a los veintiseis años que no ha sido corrompido, bueno nadie logró corromperlo aún cuando tenía diecinueve años pero llegó ella y si bien escucha de su suegra aún una manzana podrida puede hechar a perder todas las demás, ella lo había hecho y de aquella manzana nada quedaba más que el tallo.

[ ... ]

Puede sentirlo como la cena más incomoda, más al ver aquellos panfletos en la mesa y siente que el apetito se le ha esfumado antes de haberse dado cuenta cuando entro a su suegra, quien le ha entregado en manos un panfleto en el cual puede leer la situación...

“ ¿ Pecar antes del matrimonio nos manda al infierno ? ”.

Empieza a leer aquel panfleto, más bien un críptico donde puede ver dibujos animados el cual uno de ellos hace una pregunta, ‘ ¿ iremos al infierno por dejarnos llevar ante nuestros placeres carnales ? ’.

Puede recordar la primera vez que empezó a hechar a perder a Percival pero nunca preguntó algo así solamente prometía mantener algún tipo de abstinencia al casarse pero ni uno ni el otro podían cumplir con ello, no va seguir leyendo aquello, ambos ya no son adolescentes para no saber entre lo que esta bien o mal.

" Encontré esto en la habitación de ambos, debo decir que esto decepcionaría a cualquier madre que desea ver llegar a su hijo puro y pulcro ante el altar ".

Observa como su suegra pone en aquella mesa tanto pastillas anticonceptivas como una caja de condones los cuales caducaron hace dos meses, siente una lástima enorme por aquella caja, pues aquellos condones lograban brillar en la oscuridad, pero prometió usarlos como globos de decoración para una despedida, tal vez incluso para un baby shower, todo dependía de cuantos quedaban.

Sabe que no es muy bien visto esto ni cuidarse, todo lo contrario a ello creerían que esta en contra de concebir vida por lo cual ahora va parecer ella la mala y si se ve próximamente relatando su caso en ‘ mi suegra malvada ’, aquel programa si que va tener demasiado raiting.

" Mamá soy grande y puedo tomar decisiones por mi mismo ".

Aunque ella le daría la razón, realmente no va decirle nada ya que se encuentra demasiado cómoda acariciando a Remy, observando como su ardilla se acomoda mejor en su brazo izquierdo.

" Mañana iremos a la iglesia, debes de confesarte y cumplir la penitencia que te pondrá el padre, no quiero escuchar lo bastante mayor que eres porque no lo pareces viviendo en completo pecado, con ella y una ardilla, además de lo incorrecta decoración de tú casa ".

Ve como su suegra se marcha tal vez va hurgar más, puede imaginarse que mañana tendrá en su mesa varias cosas que no le van agradar en absoluto a su suegra en si puede imaginarse los grandes disgustos que podría darle.

Pero algo bueno de verla marchar es que le ha dejado a solas con Percival, quien tiene frente a él una biblia y un rosario, para el la penitencia ya había comenzado, al menos Queenie no actuaba como si fuera una mamá, lo cual agradece a su hermana.

" No lo puedo entender, mañana seré más que condenado al confesar que no me he confesado en dos años, preparate cariño por que esta vez mamá se va enfadar más que la primera vez ".

Eso si que le va dar miedo, tal vez ni pueda dormir de sólo pensar en la primera vez que se enfado Lois Graves, recuerda que todo se debió al enterarse que Percival no iba a ser sacerdote, oh sí recuerda haberla tenido en casa en plena madrugada, reclamándole todo.

" ¿ Qué puede ser peor que tenerla aquí ? ".

Pregunta, mientras lleva a recostar a Remy a su caja habitual, nota como se estira levemente para volver acomodarse en la almohadilla.

" Oh dulce no viviste con ella durante dieciocho años, no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz ante sus convicciones ".

Es demasiado afortunada por no haber vivido con ella, pero le agradece demasiado por Percival, aunque sabe que su suegra debe de estar rondando por ahí pero incluso sabe que esta en la cocina, buscando algo más para refutarle.

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

Pregunta Percival, apenas sintiendo que le esta abrazando de una forma demasiado romántica al estar sentándose en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

" Admirandote corazón ".

Nota un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de él, no entiende como un hombre tan atractivo puede ser más adorable sonrojado.

" Dulce, no lo hagas ".

Lo observa fijamente, notando como baja la mirada, si consigue seguirlo viendo así, podría sonrojarse como un tomate lo cual raramente logra en estos días.

" Podrían por favor mantener una compostura correcta durante mi presencia y estancia en esta casa, mientras me tome mi tiempo para prepararles café ".

Ve como su suegra pone una bandeja en la mesa, pero realmente no va despegarse de Percival, pero si va tomar una compostura correcta, sin soltarlo.

" Gracias Lois, le quedó demasiado bien ".

Nota algo de confusión en el rostro de su suegra, puede sentir como Percival va evitar que lo diga, pero no va impedir que realmente de su opinión.

" Pero no haz probado un poco de café, querida ".

Siente como Percival posa su mano izquierda en su cintura, como si tratará de evitar lo eminente.

" Oh no suegra, lo digo por su hijo en verdad gracias ".

Nota como su suegra parece algo ofendida, al mismo tiempo que siente como Percival se apoya en su hombro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa o por lo menos no reírse.

" Bien, estaré aquí hasta que ustedes dos se casen, de lo contrario nadie duerme junto, no compartirán ropa ni la mezclarán en sus cajones, Percival Graves dormiras en el sofá con tú ardilla, no sin antes leer un versículo antes de dormir ".

Si había planeado casarse en seis meses, no iba a soportar tener a su suegra ahí durante seis meses, sabía lo que contribuía aquello, por lo cual no iba a permitir nada de ello.

" Me agrada la idea, nos vamos a casar en dos semanas ".

Agradece que Percival, diera la fecha para la boda aún cuando se estaba por discutir pero ella asiente ante ello.


	41. Remos

Tal vez teme no saber como acercarse a ella, posiblemente sea eso pero nada de aquello le quita el temor de venir desde hace un mes a la misma cafetería, no es el mejor café que ha probado pero no puede dejar de pensar en ella, sabe que su placa tiene el nombre de ‘ Tina ’, lo cual considera un buen avancé al sólo presentarse como un cliente más de aquella cafetería el cual se esta volviendo frecuente de alguna forma, pero nuevamente observa como le sirve café, él intenta disimular que no esta atento a todos sus movimientos y esta concentrado en la lectura de su periódico matutino.

Sabe que después de tomar aquella taza le dejará una cuantiosa propina y volverá a una vida donde se exige dar lo mejor de si mismo, en su carrera de canotaje, sino logra dar el cien por cien sabe que no va calificar en los próximos olímpicos pero ante de ellos en una previa eliminatoria de sólo los mejores, aunque tiene suerte de que esta vez sean en Italia bajo la categoría de aguas tranquilas, de lo contrario que formo parte de Canada cuando la categoría fue aguas bravas.

Apenas nota que la esta observando de nuevo, parece ser más tímida de lo que puede ser, aunque le da miedo, no como el deporte que práctica el cual puede darle miedo a cualquiera en un nivel seis, no le da miedo la dificultad de las aguas ni ser solamente él con una pala tratando de darle sentido a la corriente antes que todos, le da miedo hablarle.

Tal vez mañana se arme de valor y pueda intentarlo nuevamente sin terminar sintiéndose un tonto, si su  
padre estuviera aquí como su entrenador puede jurar que le gritaría hablale, pero se considera afortunado al tenerlo en casa quien seguramente le esta esperando para ponerlo a ejercitar y darle una dieta más que estricta.

Al siguiente día simplemente se asegurado de comprar una rosa amarilla a un vendedor ambulante, sólo que teme hablarle, mueve sus manos algo nerviosas sobre la mesa esperando que llegué, lo cual efectivamente sucede, debe de estar un poco enamorado para saber lo que hará, algo que nunca hizo durante una gran parte de su vida al estar tan centrado en el Piragüismo, enfocándose en no traer medallas de bronce ni de plata sólo de oro y por más que intenta enfocarse en el único consejo que no ha dejado de repetirle su padre simplemente no puede, no con ella ni con la simple idea de arrepentirse si nunca lo pregunta.

" ¿ Café o té ? ".

Últimamente ha variado un poco, café cuando necesita mantenerse algo cuerdo para hacer algo bien durante los entrenamientos y té cuando cree que su cuerpo necesita algo de relajación. 

" Café por favor ".

Nuevamente no puede decirlo, considera que es demasiado torpe para haber traído hace cuatro años dos medallas de oro, se va detestar, lo hará.

Dejó nuevamente la propina pero ahora sólo se encuentra en su auto convertible esperando impacientemente por verla salir por aquella puerta trasera ya es la una de la mañana y la ha estado esperando durante todo el resto de la tarde escuchando estaciones de radio con canciones algo románticas, sabe que su padre lo va matar en cuanto lo vea por no haber asistido hoy al entrenamiento pero si nada le falla, de que podrá arrepentirse, es justamente cuando la ve salir por aquella puerta trae un bolso y una chaqueta gris, se pregunta ¿ si no le dará miedo ir sola por las calles esta noche ?.

No duda en bajarse del auto para ir detrás de ella con aquella rosa amarilla, tiene que correr para alcanzarla justamente en la esquina de la parada del autobús, se ve tan desierta la zona y pensar que la parte sur de New York era bastante concurrida.

" Hola, ¿ puedo llevarte a casa ? ".

Le extiende su mano izquierda para saludarla formalmente, debe de parecer alguien no cuerdo, por la expresión tan sería que le da, aunque se considera un tonto al ver extendido su mano, cuando es un extraño por completo y piensa en la rosa que sigue sosteniendo su mano derecha.

" Esta rosa es para ti, ¿ no te importa que esperé contigo el autobús ? ".

Pero al parecer no ve indicios en ella por aceptar aquella rosa, no la culpa debe de causarle una mala impresión y más con todos los asesinos seriales que han surgido durante la época de los ochenta no puede culparla, él haría lo mismo incluso usaría gas pimienta.

" En verdad no muerdo, he querido hablarte desde el cuarto día que frecuente la cafetería pero creó que eres más tímida de lo que puedo ser, mi nombre es Percival Graves y esta rosa es para ti, además creó que no es demasiado apropiado que estes esperando aquí sola, si gustas puedo llevarte a casa o podemos caminar ".

Nota como tímidamente ella toma aquella rosa, pero al mismo tiempo le observa, sabe que no parece el mejor de los tipos y que no es tan atractivo como otros hombres pero se convence de tener su propio encanto personal.

" Si intentas algo no dudes en que usaré el gas pimienta ".

Sonríe mientras la guía para subir al auto, le agrada al menos sabe que ella si usaría gas pimienta contra él.

[ ... ]

A veces piensa como avanza el tiempo tan rápido, pero ahora se siente completamente cómodo y relajado, no debe de acostumbrarse tanto a esto por que ahora mismo los últimos meses son donde debe dar todo lo que tiene para demostrar que puede ser un digno representante para formar parte del Piragüismo de mil metros.

Pero sintiendo aquella sensación tan familiar le cuesta trabajo creer que esta en la mejor etapa de su vida, no es como la hubiera planeado pero dentro de dos meses será papá, aún recuerda como se metió en todo ello...

Todo va entre ellos realmente serio, pero la nota un poco rara últimamente incluso se ha dado cuenta que usa más camisas holgadas como si ocultará algo, pero no sabe realmente que puede ser, la ha estado conociendo durante un mes, incluso ha conocido a su hermana menor la cual le agrada y le ha dicho que es un buen sujeto, pero ahora mismo ambos están en su canoa, le ha enseñado un poco sobre remar adecuadamente trabajando como dos.

“ ¿ Acostumbras a trabajar de dos ? ”.

Le parece una pregunta demasiado curiosa, debe de admitir que su fuerte no es hacer equipos de lo contrario estaría jugando para siete integrantes más.

" Realmente no, prefiero trabajar sólo es más sencillo y no hay tanta presión en ello, si me equivocó sé que debo de perfeccionarlo más y que es culpa mía no de una segunda o tercera persona ".

Responde, mientras rema algo despacio, le gusta las aguas tranquilas de New York todo lo contrario a entrenar en California o Florida.

“ Prometes no lanzarte de la canoa si te cuento algo ”.

Deja de remar por un momento llevando aquella pala frente a ella, mientras la sostiene con ambas manos firmemente.

“ No creó haberme lanzado de mi canoa antes ”.

Murmura riendo levemente, sintiendo como son jalados por una corriente tranquila, puede ver que esta atardeciendo le parece una vista demasiado única.

“ Sé que los dos hemos sido sinceros pero te estado ocultando algo de lo cual estoy segura que no te gustaría escuchar y entenderé si todo esto termina de una forma precipitada, pero estoy embarazada de cuatro meses ”.

Vaya eso le ha resultado ser una gran bomba, va tener un hijo y apenas tiene dos meses de haberla conocido puede sentirse un tonto ya enamorado, sabe que tiene dos opciones demasiado claras fingir que no ha escuchado nada e ignorarla desde mañana o tomar un lugar realmente serio en la vida de ella y su bebé, ser un padre y tratarlo como si fuera sangre de su sangre, es la única persona que lo alegra con tan sólo escuchar su voz incluso le anima durante sus entrenamientos como si fuera ya un ganador, la decisión es de él.

“ No era así como haría esto pero creó que lo haremos de todas formas, Porpentina Esther Goldstein, ¿ me aceptas en la vida tuya y de nuestro hijo para siempre aún cuando el anillo este en tierra ? ”.

A veces creé que no fue la mejor manera para proponer matrimonio, aunque sonríe al pensar que obtuvo un si pero una boda algo aplazada dentro de seis meses, sabe que el padre biológico del bebé fue un patán pero ahora siente que simplemente él es su padre biológico, incluso su bebé se alegra al escuchar la voz de él cerca, todas las noches le cuenta sobre sus largos entrenamientos largos y duros, pero ahora mismo se siente completamente relajado, al sentir a su prometida recargada contra su pecho mientras ambos están en aquella bañera, siente como esta pateando su bebé.

" ¿ La estas sintiendo ? ".

Siente como la mano derecha de Tina cubre la suya donde esta pateando su hija, se han enterado hace dos semanas por accidente que tendrán una niña demasiado sana y al parecer con demasiada urgencia de mostrar su presencia entre ellos.

" Al parecer alguien esta demasiado ansiosa por conocerte, ¿ haz pensando en un nombre ? ".

Se ha dado a la tarea de pensar en algunos nombres pero ciertamente ninguno le convence, quiere que sea un nombre demasiado extraordinario e importante, va ser su primera hija y no quiere arruinarle la vida.

" ¿ Qué piensas Porpentina Graves Goldstein ? ".

Cuestiona, sabe que va recibir un no por respuesta por más que quiera no conseguirá que Tina acepté el nombre suyo para la bebé.

" No, es un absoluto no, acabaste de comprar un libro de mil nombres para bebés, debe de haber un buen nombre que te encante ".

Aunque le cueste algo de trabajo sigue los movimientos de la bebé con ayuda de Tina, desea conocer a su pequeña hija, alguien más con quien celebrar todos sus triunfos.

" Oh bueno, pero sólo no te sientas celosa cuando veas que nuestra hija será de papá, pero sabes algo temo que tendré que pelearme por un lugar contigo, ¿ qué te parece azul ? ".

Escucha las risas de Tina resonar por todo el baño, eso creía igual un nombre nada original, no puede guiarse por otro color, no quiere engañarse más.

" ¿ Azul Graves Goldstein ? ".

Si lo escucha así suena algo tonto y no quiere ser el responsable de una adolescencia desdichada por burlas, nunca se imaginaría pensando en el futuro, sobre como hablaría de los temas de adolescentes y desde luego el amor.

" ¿ Qué tal Nirvana ? ".

Nota como Tina ha dejado de reír, mientras se apoya más sobre su pecho.

" No le pondremos a nuestro bebé el nombre de tú banda favorita ".

Y nuevamente una patada se vuelve a sentir esta vez un poco más fuerte lo cual le hace sonreír cada vez más como un bobo pero le recuerda que puede dejarle algunos moretones o molestias a Tina.

" Al parecer a ella le gusta, pero esta bien, ¿ qué tal Indiana ?, suena dulce pero fuerte al mismo tiempo además me parece que puede ser el indicado a nuestra hija le encanta escuchar la voz de Harrison Ford como Indiana Jones, pero la última palabra la tiene nuestra hija ".

No siente una patada de inconformidad, siempre que busca ciertamente una opinión y si la respuesta es negativa desde luego va sentir una leve patadita pero al parecer este no el caso.

" Indiana Olivia Graves Goldstein, se escucha demasiado bien ".

Siente como el segundo nombre le ha invadido por completo, llevará el nombre de su mamá, no puede sentirse más feliz y no puede evitar besarla como si fuera una película romántica, esto ha sido lo mejor que pudo sucederle en toda su vida.


	42. Sobrios

Observa a su mejor amigo mientras ambos están recostados en la cama, aunque últimamente lo ha visto demasiado feliz, no entiende el estado de su felicidad, trata de comprender si algo nuevo le ha pasado...

" Siempre seremos amigos, ¿ verdad ? ".

Ella simplemente asiente, aún por más que lo intenté se siente como cualquier mujer desesperada por no seguir siendo una simple amiga, no entiende en que etapa de la adolescencia hasta la adultez lo dejó de ver como un buen amigo y lo veía como un hombre, tal vez las veces que le abrazaba y sentía que no era la forma en que un amigo la abrazaría.

Incluso puede llegar a pensar que estuvo demasiado cerca de besarlo, es algo que no hubiera hecho con ningún otro amigo, ni incluso lo que acaba de hacer, pintarle las uñas de negro.

" Sí, pero hablemos de cosas más serias ".

Nunca hay secretos entre ellos, pero siente que él le guarda grandes secretos o posiblemente uno el cual no sabe como decirle, pero no hay forma de que él se lo haga saber.

" ¿ Qué opinas de Helena Keaton ? ".

Las viejas pláticas para saber que conquista conviene o cual no, pero no puede imaginarse a Helena Keaton con alguien como él, la siente una mujer demasiado respingada de no ser por su nariz no hubiera usado una palabra así para criticarla en su mente, además siempre que le habla la escucha tan fingida, pero esta en todas las fiestas que da Percival por no decir que a veces piensa que saldrá de un tazón de cereal y no es un gran secreto que Helena va detrás de Percival desde hace años.

" Lo único destacable de ella es ser buena anfitriona, sinceramente puedes buscar algo mejor, ¿ Y qué opinas de Albus Dumbledore ? ".

Sabe que no le cae bien Albus, si hubiera nombrado a Newt esta demás de conocer la respuesta...

“ Parece un buen tipo, te conviene ve detrás de él ”.

Pero ella desea en su subconsciente que él le diga todo lo contrario que le haga saber que él esta ahí para ella y nadie más, pero no parece darse cuenta, esta cansado de ella, incluso lo siente un tonto cliché que pronto acabará con sus ilusiones.

" Mereces algo mejor, no es tú tipo demasiado acento británico perfecto y té, no es lo tuyo, pero siendo más serios, acabo de conocer a alguien bueno a tratarla y es Helena Keaton, se que sonará algo raro pero le he pedido matrimonio y ella quiere casarse conmigo este fin de semana, ¿ qué opinas ? ".

Eso le es una patada directa al hígado, pero no puede recriminarle nada cuando sólo son amigos, así que debe de mostrar su apoyo ante una tonta circunstancia, sabe que si le dice es tonto casarte, lo hará no hay manera de llegar alguien tan terco, desea ahorcarle y que sepa lo enamorada que esta de él incluso que adora el suelo que llega a pisar, es ella quien no esta cuerda, lo sabe.

" Suena bien, pero igual yo tengo una excelente noticia que darte, no quería hacerlo así pero igual me casaré con Albus, ¿ recuerdas tú consejo de hace dos meses ?, lo hice tal como me aconsejaste si amas alguien cuéntaselo y funcionó, somos novios ".

Ahora si puede darse por satisfecha, golpe por golpe, no va hacer nada para prohibirle que se casé, ella se cansó de estar ahí prácticamente con un letrero que decía ‘ ¿ puedes amarme ? ’, además de una mentira tan pequeña nada saldrá mal, deja de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, no esta bien que sigan haciéndolo.

" Me alegró por ti, mañana daremos una fiesta puedes invitar a tú novio ".

El amor es demasiado rápido y ciego por que antes los dos eran los anfitriones de las fiestas pero ahora alguien más esta ocupando su lugar, no entiende como pasó ni que hizo mal, pero simplemente asiente.

" Seguro va estar encantado de poder tratarte finalmente, igual me alegró por tu compromiso con Keaton ".

Recuerda a Helena la porrista del equipo de fútbol americano, la que siempre veía a Percival practicar incluso la que se metía con ella, como olvidar la vez que vacío pegamento en su asiento o metía goma de mascar en su mochila entre otras cosas, pero no puede armar una escena de celos, frente a quien es su amigo, desea gritarle porque ella habiendo tantas mujeres buenas por todo New York, pero esta completamente segura de estar ahí para él cuando ella le rompa el corazón.

" Helena me ha dicho que eras su mejor amiga de tú salón, ¿ por qué nunca me la presentaste ? ".

Se siente indignada, ¿ mejor amiga de Helena Keaton ?, para tal nivel hubiera necesitado robarse una botella de vodka de la cantina de su papá y habérsela bebido en los baños para poder hablarle como una amiga a Helena, no hay dudas que es una persona demasiado fingida, ¿ pero que le ha dado a este tonto ?, se pregunta.

" Ella no es mi amiga, ella es MJ ".

No puede creer que apenas ha terminado de hablar Percival se ha echado a reír, todos en la escuela conocían el sobrenombre de MJ, era como le decían, nadie podía invitarla a una fiesta y no poder sacarla de sus casas ya que armaba grandes escándalos incluso llamaba al 911 asegurando que intentaban secuestrarla, todos se metieron en problemas menos ellos, gracias a la exclusividad de no hablarle.

" Tina tanto amor te afecta, lo mejor es que vayas a descansar por favor antes de que algo terminé mal ".

¿ qué más puede terminar mal cuando tiene el corazón en añicos ?, pero sonríe tomando su bolsa lista para marcharse de aquella habitación, mientras va bajando aquellas escaleras se asegura que él no la siga ni la vea tan siquiera, sólo cuando logra cerrar la puerta es cuando simplemente llora, se suponía que ella era la indicada incluso tenía toda una libreta llena de planes para hacer con Percival cuando se casarán, pero sabe que tiene problemas más grandes que ello.

[ ... ]

Nuevamente ahoga sus penas en licor recuerda que la última vez que intentó ahogarlas fue cuando le negaron su primera e importante entrevista de trabajo para formar parte de la redacción más importante, no recuerda bien del todo aquella noche pero se alegra de haber tenido a Percival dispuesto y soltero para ir por ella al bar de Montgomery, pero sabe que esta noche no va contar con él pero si con Albus, quien la esta abrazando mientras llora sosteniendo aquella botella de vodka como si se tratará de su salvavidas.

" Ambos son tontos, pero mira que eso de inventar que soy novio tuyo fue demasiado, ¿ no crees corazón ? ".

Simplemente asiente, intenta levantarse de aquel sofá deseando buscar una nueva botella de vodka pero es cuando no puede sostenerse más por si misma y se viene al suelo, el golpe no le duele tanto como se siente por dentro con el corazón destrozado, ante una tragedia griega.

" Carajo, dulzura ".

Escucha de Albus mientras intenta levantarla pero ella no pone nada de su parte por dejarse levantar.

" Dejame aquí, el suelo me adora más de lo que podría adorarme el maníaco depresivo de Percival Graves ".

Ahora las risas de Albus resuenan por todo su departamento y ella igual se ríe, nunca ha tenido dudas que el alcohol deja el lado más sincero de todos, estando ebria puede decir y expresar todo lo que siente lo cual no haría estando sobria.

" Oh dios, me duele todo ".

Se queja Albus, quien sigue riendo, cualquiera se reiría al conocer su situación desamorosa, su típico cliché con su mejor amigo.

" Tengo algo mejor para ti, imaginé al maníaco depresivo como padre de mis hijos, iba a permitirle que hicieramos cuantos hijos quisiera pero ahora el suelo me adora más de lo que él podría hacerlo en su vida ".

Por un momento las carcajadas cesan pero vuelven más fuertes, y se ríe al ver que esta tirada en el suelo pero sigue sosteniendo aquella botella de vodka en su mano derecha, lo cual le parece tan divertido.

" Pero sabes lo peor de todo, sé que volveré al maníaco depresivo de Percival cuando se encuentre enmedio de un divorcio y sin nada, ahí estaré como las otras veces ".

Ahora las carcajadas han acabado y observa como Albus esta vez se inclina para recogerla del suelo, sabe que no es la persona correcta a quien esta amando pero de alguna forma u otra acaba en brazos de ella, incluso cuando más la necesita ahí esta siempre para él.

" Eres una masoquista te encanta el dolor de eso no hay dudas pero estar enamorada la mitad de tú vida de un maníaco depresivo, ¿ no te hace a ti ser más maníaca depresiva ? ".

Escucha mientras siente como las luces de aquella sala se están empezando a volver borrosas pero ella se encuentra aún riendo como si le fuera algo divertido tener el corazón roto y ve difícil volver a reponerlo.

" Correcto y a ti te hace esto ser mi novio ficticio ".

De alguna forma tiene todo cubierto con Albus sabe que no la dejar sola en esto, aún por más que intente mostrar indicios de huir se va asegurar de que este mañana con ella durante toda la fiesta hasta el amanecer será él único que podrá levantarla del suelo.

[ ... ]

Ahora mismo odia el suelo que alguna vez creyó adorar o todavía lo haría sino fuera por lo que esta viendo, ver a Helena Keaton abrazando a Percival, es lo más imaginable de toda su vida que esta pasando ahora mismo pero lo trata de aceptar aún por más que quiera huir o comprar una máquina del tiempo y regresar a cuando solían usurpar las botellas de licor de su papá y meterse en el armario, pero esta tan cansada de sentirse enamorada del mismo hombre que no ve las señales y una de ellas era cuando le abrazaba como si fuera suyo justo como intenta hacer Helena, pero toma la mano de Albus para pasar sólo junto a ellos.

" ¿ A donde vamos ? ".

Pregunta Albus, sólo pasan rozando aquella pareja tan feliz para ir a la parte trasera de la casa, se aseguro que Albus intentará traer un traje de baño odiaría que no le hubiera hecho caso.

" Sólo quieres seguirme a la parte más divertida de la fiesta novio ".

Lo guía entre tanta gente llegando a la alberca, puede visualizar los camastros donde se acostaban ella y Percival aunque sólo ocuparán uno y desde ahí todos sus invitados los llamarán los reyes, lo cual le daba risa ambos pero ahora eso no le importa porque recuesta a Albus sobre aquel camastro y ella se acomoda sobre él como solía hacerlo con Percival.

" ¿ Y ahora que hacemos ? ".

Una nueva pregunta a la cual no encuentra alguna respuesta, nunca escucho preguntas así de Percival ahora puede imaginarse como le preguntará sobre si debe de usar corbata o moño para casarse, va desear no hacerle preguntas más sobre como debe de ir a un altar.

" Beber todo el alcohol que pueda soportar nuestros cuerpos sin tener arrepentimiento alguno de ello mañana y aunque eso incluya vomitar sobre las lindas persianas de mi ex mejor amigo, novio, esposo, amante y padre de mis hijos, ese será nuestro plan de aquí hasta el amanecer ".

Ve como un mesero le ofrece un martini ella simplemente acepta toda la bandeja, va consumir tanto alcohol como le sea posible para olvidarse de esto, observa a Albus, quien esta empezando a quitarse aquella camisa la cual se lee ‘ Vive sin drogas ’, igual lo ve levantarse, al parecer le hizo caso sobre traer un traje de baño.

" Dulzura ambos sabemos el verdadero plan de todo esto, sólo me usas para darle una lección al maníaco depresivo, corazón lamento decirte esto pero estas loca ".

No puede evitar reírse y hacerle un espacio a Albus para que nuevamente se recueste a su lado.

" Tengo el corazón destrozado deberías de ayudarme, eso hace mi gran y extraordinario amigo Albus Dumbledore ".

Escucha ahora las carcajadas de Albus, sabe que todos ahora mismo los están observando la mayoría de todos sus invitados acostumbraban a verla solamente con Percival en todo momento.

" Gracias por dejar en claro que soy tú mejor amigo y no el maníaco depresivo que tienes como amor ".

Le da un leve golpe en el pecho, no desea que nadie escuche aquello, simplemente sabe que no va suceder nada de ello con Percival, ahora puede sentirse una más del club en la friendzone de todo el mundo, incluso puede comparar esto con las dos secuelas de Pocahontas.

" Me siento como John Smith cuando Pocahontas le cambio por ese británico estirado en un descuido ".

Comenta volviendo a beber un martini, tratando de remover las aceitunas.

" Su nombre es John Rolfe, oh pero por favor dulzura Pocahontas no soportó que Smith la descuidará tanto y prefería estar en el mar que estar con ella, es como tú con Percival es una gran comparación por ejemplo Percival que viene siendo Pocahontas estaba profundamente enamorado de ti hasta que en un descuido tuyo se acercó John Rolfe en este caso Helena y mira te ha dejado marchar en altamar para que sigas descubriendo nuevos territorios ".

No ha entendido ni la menor de las comparaciones con Pocahontas y su lío amoroso sólo puede comparar el final de todo esto, tuvo tantas oportunidades de decirle un no te veo más como un amigo y ahí esta ella en aquel camastro, cuando ve como Helena besa a Percival desde el otro lado.

" Oh mierda ".

Es la primera vez que escucha una expresión usada así por Albus, pero lo ha dicho por ella y no es para menos, puede sentir lo mismo, observa como sonríe Helena mientras le conduce al parecer a donde están ellos, nota que Percival les esta observando y lo hace sin dudarlo, empieza a besar a Albus quien no corresponde del todo pero después parece entender la situación y se deja besar, lleva su mano izquierda al hombro de Albus, como si esto se sintiera de todos los días.

Escucha como algo parece caer a la alberca pero lo ignora volviendo a besar a Albus, sintiendo que por primera vez en toda su vida esta jugando al amor con alguien ajenamente a ella que no sea Percival, siente como una mano de Albus se dirige a su cintura.

" ¿ Tina ? ".

Sabe de quien es esa voz gruesa y profunda, Albus es el primero en separarse de ella, parece sorprendido y sonrojado, pero es cuando observa a Percival quien esta empapado por completo, nota como su camisa blanca se ha contraído contra su piel, incluso como su corbata gris bajo parece ahora un gris más profundo.

" Hola Percival, es un gusto conocerte por fin, Tina jamás me contó que te gusta nadar en tú alberca con todo y ropa por cierto felicidades por tú compromiso con MJ te llevas a la peor pero me quedó con la mejor mujer de todas que tú debiste de haber tenido, ¿ no es así dulzura ? ".

Puede odiar después a Albus, pero eso no va evitar que acaricie su cuello lentamente mientras observa a Percival.

" Eres demasiado cruel cariño ".

Murmura en su oído, tratando de no centrarse tanto en observar a Percival quien esta por completo empapado.

" Oh mira amigo al parecer MJ viene por ti ".

Señala Albus, a Helena Keaton quien parece venir completamente histérica para encontrarse con Percival, pero nuevamente siente como esta vez Albus le esta besando y Percival observa, sonríe pensando eso que debes de sentir es una pequeña parte de lo que tú podrías sentir si tan sólo estuvieras enamorado de mí.

" Eso y más tendrás dulzura cuando volvamos a casa ".

Le es inevitable no mirar a Percival, quien ahora mismo le esta acompañando Helena y al parecer ha decidido tomarle la mano para llevarlo a dentro, no quiere seguir observando por lo cual decide tomar otra copa de aquel martini.

" Nunca mencionaste que era tan atractivo, oh no puede ser, ¿ era él de aquella vez ? ".

No duda en taparle la boca ante su vergonzoso incidente incluso se arrepiente de haberlo aceptado en su casa durante un fin de semana, sabe a lo que se refiere y le es tan vergonzoso aún que aquella mañana tuvo que decirle que se trataba de su mejor amigo pero nunca entro en detalles de como era y si dijo su nombre fue simplemente accidental aquella noche.

" Dumbledore eso no se habla frente a toda esta gente que puede llegarnos a escuchar perfectamente ".

Nota como se ríe su amigo aún cuando tiene la boca tapada gracias a su mano no parece importarle hacerla sonrojar, pero no aguanta más la saliva de su palma por lo cual le suelta.

" Oh dulzura desde ese día no te volví haber como una inocente, pero vamos a dentro por una buena botella de vino de las que tanto me cuentas ".

Sabe que de otra forma no logrará que se calle por lo cual acepta de mala gana, tomando el último martini de aquella bandeja, pasan entre los invitados que ríen y se divierten, desea ser como ellos pero al entrar nuevamente a la casa de Percival, nota como aún las fotos que enmarco de ellos siguen donde las colgó, pero sabe igual que eso cambiará cuando él este casado.

Apenas van a lograr llegar a la cantina, cuando ve como Albus se distrae ante las fotos que están en las paredes pintadas de negro de aquella casa, igual va extrañar el color cuando todo esto se convierta en rosa.

" ¿ Se tomaron una foto con Chris Martín ? ".

Observa la foto señalada mientras piensa en que gaveta esta guardada la reserva especial de vinos, debería de recordar y sentirse totalmente nostálgica más por las fotos, pero recuerda que fue una locura aquella foto al igual que todo el año.

" Fue la primera foto, en un concierto de Pasadena, es nuestra banda favorita y cuando los padres de Percival tienen acciones en ciertas aerolíneas, ¿ qué puede impedirte ir detrás de ellos en cada concierto ? ".

Va extrañar aquellos momentos incluso cuando acampaban por conseguir dos simples boletos para cada concierto y la locura de comprar toda la mercancía disponible que tuvieran, eran felices y nunca le dijo lo que sentía ni en un concierto de Coldplay pudo declararse ni tan siquiera cuando cantaban ‘ Fix You ’.

Pero todo esto se ve distraído al escuchar un gran grito venir de arriba, no duda en dejar de buscar aquella botella de vino y subir hasta donde provenga aquel grito, al estar subiendo las escaleras el grito se apaga sabe de donde ha provenido es de la recámara de Percival la cual se encuentra abierta.

" ¡ ¿ Cuando pensabas decírmelo ? ! ".

Esa es la voz de Helena, parece furiosa, le recuerda aquella vez que armo un gran escándalo al no haber ganado como reina de baile con su pareja Nick, teme acercarse un poco.

" Bien piensa Helena, piensa, sabes podemos quitarlo con láser, ahora es posible ".

Desea no haber sido empujada torpemente por el alcohol, y ser sostenida por Albus, ahora observa como Percival la esta viendo y ella a él, no trae puesta su camisa blanca, no lo había visto en años sin camisa, pero nota algo en su pecho, en la parte izquierda.

" No quiero borrarlo Helena ".

Vaya no vio venir ni ella la bofetada que le ha dado Helena Keaton, no entiende el porque esta así, pero esta segura que debe ser grave todo ese asunto.

" Carajo Goldstein ".

Escucha de Albus, al parecer Albus sabe lo que pasa, debió de haber traído sus gafas para entender que pasa realmente.

" No me casaré con un tipo que tiene el nombre de otra mujer en su pecho, ¡ ¿ crees que es divertido que tengas tatuado propiedad de Porpentina Esther Goldstein ? ! ".

Vaya ahora ella es quien no puede sostenerse más y se viene abajo sintiendo como Albus se cae arriba de ella, prácticamente riendo, observa a Helena totalmente furiosa y se marcha, al parecer no puede con su enojó, pero le parece divertida la situación.

" Lo siento campeón, pero Tina y yo andábamos buscando una habitación cuando vimos que estaba abierto y nos hemos caído intentando entrar ".

No puede observar a Percival pero ve sus pies, ahora cree que podría volver adorar aquel suelo, sino fuera por todo el alcohol que ha consumido esta noche y siente tan cómodo el suelo, que empieza a sentirse cansada.

[ ... ]

 

Siente absolutamente un gran dolor de cabeza que le esta siendo aliviado por aquellas aspirinas que se encontraban en un buró demasiado familiar para ella, pero también nota un post - it el cual sabe que es letra de Albus...

“ Increíble noche e historia, dulzura quien lo diría tanto vodka y tequila no es bueno para ti, alberca ahora ”.

No es su casa, ni su colchón es la recámara de Percival, al menos sabe que esta completamente vestida por lo cual apenas logra reincorporarse le cuesta algo de trabajo pero lo hace a tientas mientras intenta de recordar algo sobre antes de quedarse inconsciente pero nada viene a su mente, se encuentra con los empleados de limpieza, aunque al estar en la parte trasera de la casa, ve a Percival nadando en aquella alberca, no recuerda la última vez que lo hizo, tal vez fue hace dos años o tres.

" Dime que no volví a vomitar sobre tú piano por favor ".

No puede decir un buenos días antes sin saber si hizo algo grave, porque no puede imaginarse lo peor, recuerda la vaga vez de hacerlo y se sintió demasiado mal pero Percival le dijo que no importaba además de no ser fan del tocar lo cual era mentira le encantaba tocar el piano hasta que ella lo arruinó.

Ve cómo se esta acercando nadando hasta donde esta ella y en todo momento no puede dejar de ver su espalda, vaya que extrañaba tener vistas como estas en mucho tiempo.

" No lo hiciste, pero si vomitaste sobre mis sentimientos con las escenas de ayer tuyas y de Dumbledore, dime ¿ cuando pensabas decírmelo sin estar ebria ? ".

Ella se sienta en la orilla de la alberca, lo observa se siente totalmente confundida, no recuerda haberle dicho algo ebria, si algo le pasaba por más antiguo que fuera se lo contaba en seguida, no entiende a lo que se refiere.

" ¿ Qué debería decirte estando sobria ? ".

Ahora si desea hacer memoria, pero sólo cuatro veces ha logrado consumir tanto alcohol y en esas tres ocasiones ha tenido a Percival a su lado en todo momento.

" Que me amas, hace tres años cuando perdiste tú entrevista de trabajo y el viejo Steven me habló para ir por ti, cuando me viste dijiste te amo y no quiero perderte, pensé que se debía a todo el alcohol que habías consumido pero luego de eso me besaste y me repetiste trece veces te amo, teníamos ambos una promesa, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

Le había parecido una absurda promesa, por que nunca creyó que pasaría, si uno de los dos se enamoraba tanti del uno y del otro, quien había confesado sus sentimientos trece veces se aseguraba de no obtener el tatuaje de propiedad, ahora parece comprender algo de la historia.

" Y al día siguiente despertaste sin recordar nada de lo sucedido, realmente quise saber si me amabas aún y cuando vi ayer lo tuyo con Albus, vaya eso me dolió demasiado y pensé en lo que te hacía pasar con Helena, soy un tonto por no habértelo dicho antes ni hacerles saber a todos que formo parte de la propiedad de Porpentina Esther Goldstein ".

Se inclina un poco para observar aquel tatuaje y ahora puede odiar el no haber recordado nada, recuerda vagamente haber despertando mientras abrazaba a Percival pero nada más.

" ¿ Aún te casarás ? ".

Pregunta con cierta duda, teme que le diga simplemente si pero nota como niega, lo cual le hace sentir profundamente feliz y aliviada por ello.

" No, soy propiedad privada lamentablemente ".

Vaya que ahora si puede sentirse rara, pero confundida al intentar recordar aquella noche, lo poco que esta logrando recordar es reír mientras observa demasiados dibujos de los cuales ahora esta segura que eran muestras de tatuajes.

" Te odio por no habérmelo dicho Percival ".

Odia haberse despertado pensando en que pudo arruinarle aquella noche un nuevo par de zapatos, incluso el que le hiciera pasar un mal momento.

" No puedo odiarte pero por favor no vuelvas hacerlo, no me hagas sentir más celoso nunca más y yo tampoco lo volveré hacer ".

Sabe que ha jugado sucio, posiblemente quería escucharla confesar sus sentimientos nuevamente pero al ver que había sido atrapado por aquel tatuaje y ante la reacción de Helena, sabía que debía de estar algo bastante loco para que intentará casarse, por lo cual se inclina algo más cerca de él para besarle, pero es cuando él tira de ella a la alberca, le da un par de golpes en el pecho, sin dejarlo de besar, aunque logra separarse de él, es un gran besador pero va odiar arruinar su momento.

" No puedo seguir besándote sin asegurarme que te lavarás la boca con jabón hombre bonito ".

Escucha como se ríe levemente él aunque asiente. 

" Me lave la boca con jabón todo lo contrario a ti ".


	43. Tacaños

La ama, sabe lo que opinan todos sobre su relación con ella y vaya que le puede sorprender cada día, realmente le sorprende como es, pero aún intenta acostumbrarse a ello, de alguna forma que este enamorado de una excelente mujer eso no logra quitarle la etiqueta que todos sus familiares y amigos le han dado la cual es ser tacaña, no es para más ni menos haberla descubierto hurgando en los contenedores de basura del restaurante irlandés de su padre, justo cuando iba a fumar la vio tranquila como si nada hurgando entre la basura, pero ahora es increíble que su novia se encuentre limpiando enmedio de la madrugada y puede escuchar lo que puede decirle...

“ Amor, hacer el aseo en la madrugada es demasiado económico y más si se usa la aspiradora ”.

No puede hacer nada más que despertarse, ver al techo y esperar que en una hora suene su alarma, por que sinceramente tiene el sueño tan ligero que no puede volver a dormir gracias al ruido de la aspiradora, pero no quiere seguir durmiendo, por lo cual se levanta para dirigirse al baño y notar nuevamente aquella hoja impresa, reglas para ahorrar dinero puede ver en ellas una regla básica que debe de seguir al pie de la letra.

‘ Todo en esta casa tiene un uso nada es basura ’.

Y contra ello no puede ir, aún cuando tenga bastante dinero no parece cambiar nada en ella y al contrario siente que las cuentas crecen, se dirige a la planta de abajo para encontrarse a Tina limpiando unas cuantas verduras no quiere saber de donde vienen pero la curiosidad le mata.

" ¿ Le haz quitado el vecino esto o a una banqueta ? ".

Pregunta, tomando lugar en la barra de la cocina, donde puede ver que últimamente la ve feliz van a casarse en menos de un mes con un presupuesto de ochocientos dólares no tiene idea que se puede conseguir de ello, pero algo debe de obtener, aunque intenté hacer algo por incrementar el aumento del presupuesto recibe un no y sigue sin entenderlo, pero al mismo instante sabe que ella no lo quiere por el dinero sino por quien es realmente lo cual aprecia demasiado.

" Lo encontrado ayer afuera de un mercado orgánico, hubieras estado ahí era en verdad un verdadero festín de buenas cosas que he compartido con Newt ".

Recuerda la primera vez que le invitó a cenar y vaya que cuando se enteró de donde provenía la cena de langosta la cual no era langosta en si, solamente la cáscara y lo demás era atún con caldo de la segunda vez que hirvió las cáscaras, y que decir del vino el cual fue recolectado de varias botellas de las cuales algunas personas no habían terminado y mezcló todo ello en una licuadora durante treinta segundos para hacerlo un buen vino...

" Tienes un buen sentido del humor al decirme que esto lo conseguiste de la basura ”.

Ve como ella niega rotundamente, parece divertirle la situación lo cual a él no le divierte en absoluto después de haber cenado sobras de distintas personas que no acabaron con nada de esto.

“ Eres tú quien tiene un buen sentido del humor al no salir corriendo ”.

Aún así no salió corriendo lo cual fue raro después de acostumbrarse a una vida llena de lujos, notó que estaba con su contrario opuesto y perfecto, teme que un día de estos le llame la comisaría al detenerla por hurgar en los contenedores de basura, en verdad que teme por ello pero no puede imaginarse sin tenerla en su vida, aún cuando los consejos de sus amigos sean alejate de ella no traerá nada bueno con el estilo de vida que lleva.

Pero no le importa lo que sus amigos comenten, se ha logrado acostumbrar a cada pequeña manía que tiene incluso a la locura de orinar a una botella de vidrio lo cual se negó por más buen fertilizante que resultará ser para las plantas, incluso ya no le da tanto asco tomar un jabón el cual fue nuevamente hecho de trozos de otros jabones, lo considera un gran avancé.

" ¿ Y que hay de esta noche ? ".

Escucha una pregunta de ella, es bueno recordando cualquier día incluso si tiene algo que hacer, pero no hay nada en absoluto, aparte de ir a múltiples reuniones de finanzas por los negocios de sus padres, observa como ella abre las gavetas buscando un cómodo, no puede entender como algo de hospital pudo llegar a casa, pero si sabe como cuando ambos compraron lo que antes era un hospital por un precio por debajo de lo que costaría cualquier casa en estos días además de que nadie quería un hospital en ruinas, ella realmente lo quiso y lograron acoplarlo a su hogar, es increíble lo que puede hacer ella con cosas que cualquier persona pensaría inútiles.

" Nada agendado, ¿ me necesitas ? ".

Sabe la respuesta que siempre lo necesitará pero a veces lo requiere para llevarse algún mueble o cuando compra algo de una venta de garage a un precio bastante económico y razonable para ella, como las dos sillas de huevo que compró por cuatro dólares, no entiende como le gustaron pero le parece divertido verla sentada en una de ellas mientras comparten como les fue en su día.

Ve como aquel cómodo esta justo frente a él, al parecer esto es el desayuno compartido de ambos, le ofrece un tenedor y ella toma la cuchara entiende que tuvo un trauma por los tenedores en su niñez gracias a un primo por lo cual nunca ha usado un tenedor desde entonces, ve una jarra de jugo de naranja a su lado del cual esta seguro que debe ser de las naranjas que pudo conseguir Tina el día anterior el cual le sabrá un poco a licor, de eso esta seguro.

" Sí te necesito para las ocho en punto en casa, pero antes puedes probar un poco del jugo y decirme si te sabe a licor o a cualquier jugo normal sin piquete ".

Lo hace, se sirve un poco de jugo en un vaso para probarlo, el sabor le resulta tan amargo como si hubiera probado un poco de licor blanco, ya entiende por que los presos aman la naranja y es para conseguir licor cuando las dejan echar a perder.

" Sabe a lo que cualquier preso desearía tener como resultado después de añejarlas ".

Nota como ella se decide mejor por tomar un vaso de agua, lo cual es raro tomando en cuenta que le encantaría tomar jugo de naranja así pero después recuerda las estrictas reglas de presentarse como de costumbre a su trabajo para enseñar francés.

" Corrección sabe a lo que desearía Jacob probar, debes de guardarle un poco, ¿ qué te parece ahorrar un poco de agua después ? ".

Apenas da un bocado a un trozo de lechuga con tomate cuando siente que puede ahogarse por haberla escuchado, pero asiente a veces le parece que ser tacaño no es un mal estilo de vida en ciertos puntos, pero algunos amigos de Tina resultan ser extremadamente más tacaños que ella al sólo gastar un mínimo de veinte dólares al mes.

Pero lo que le llama la atención de cierta manera es el anillo izquierdo de su dedo anular, el cual brilla demasiado ante la luz pero no es para menos cuando piensa en lo que gasto por el anillo es lo que un tacaño bastante extremo gastaría en un millón de años y prácticamente estima que si Tina se llegará a enterar del valor de aquel anillo se desmayaría o le daría una bofetada.

" Piensas demasiado, ¿ sabes ? ".

Ahora que lo piensa si y siempre se ve distraído por ella en todo momento incluso con las locuras de que le pida a la ama de llaves de la casa de sus padres, que le todo cupón absoluto de lo que sea y jura que si va al sótano encontrará toda una despensa para una vida entera.

" Aún no comprendo, ¿ por qué yo ? ".

Deja de picar aquel tomate para observarla, sabe que es la pregunta que todos se hacen a escondidas cuando ven lo excelente que es la relación entre ambos, incluso recuerda haber escuchado casi la misma pregunta en la boca de sus padres...

“ ¿ Por qué ella, Percival ? ”.

Pero no le genero ningún conflicto responder aquella pregunta ni recuerda haberse tomado el tiempo para preguntarse el por que del todo, simplemente lo sabía.

" Eres la única mujer que es capaz de compartir conmigo todo incluso los cupones ".

Murmura, pero sabe que no quiere ir más profundo odiar ser demasiado romántico, no es su punto fuerte cuando se trata de una pregunta, pero si ella necesita saberlo más sabe que puede ser un gran romántico, siente como le lanza un trozo de tomate al rostro y la ve reír.

" Tomate, sólo asegurate de estar en casa a las ocho en punto ni un minuto antes ni uno después sólo se bastante puntual, quieres ".

Asiente, tomando aquella rebanada de tomate pretendiendo que puede ser un cigarrillo, a veces siente ansias de poder fumar aunque sólo fuera un cigarrillo pero no puede hacerlo, lo prometió dejar de ser una máquina de humo y eso era algo más que había sorprendido a todos sus amigos y familia al enterarse que no fumaba más ni tan siquiera un buen puro de la habana.

" Esta bien, sólo asegurate de no darme un buffet mezclado ".

Bromea al pensar que los viernes hay demasiadas sobras de comida inimaginables que pueden parar en su refrigerador de cualquier forma o en el refrigerador de Queenie, lo cual sería divertido de ver cuando Queenie empiece a quejarse de toda la comida que ha dejado Tina en su refrigerador y preguntarle si aún conserva el refrigerador o simplemente por tratarse de ahorrar en ello ya no existe, nota como asiente y después le extiende su mano izquierda, sonríe al aceptarla.

[ ... ]

Ve como en su escritorio existe una gran cantidad de cupones, y desde luego esta el hecho que sus padres estén sentados en el sillón de su oficina platicando pero en cuanto lo ven guardan silencio.

" Tilda nos ha mandando todos esos cupones para tú prometida, aunque no entendemos para que desearías tener tantos descuentos cuando tienes demasiado dinero de sobra ".

Sabe que no es agradó de su papá el estilo de vida que lleva Tina, ni tan siquiera le ha dejado de presentar a demasiadas chicas incluso lo considera como si fuera todavía un soltero codiciado cuando ya no lo es más.

" Papá, tener descuentos es bueno incluso cuando se paga por un buen precio por la crema de coco ".

Opina mientras toma asiento al frente de sus padres, sabe que ellos hubieran querido y deseado que obtuviera un matrimonio demasiado conveniente con alguien rico del nivel justo ante las perspectivas de sus padres.

" Oh cielo no con eso otra vez, nos hemos enterado que tú prometida fue asaltar ayer un mercado de alimentos orgánicos pero él buen Philip lo ha dejado pasar al enterarse que es tú prometida ".

Al menos no decidió llamar a la policía como el incidente de hace dos meses con un supermercado tuvo que pagar una fianza para sacar a Tina y a sus amigos entre ellos Newt, Credence y Albus, lo cual fue una locura considerando que no hubo cargos.

" ¿ Y ha dejado de recoger alimentos provenientes de la madre naturaleza ? ".

No quiere reírse al recordar la expresión de sus padres al enterarse que todas las especies desde el perejil hasta la menta provenían de la naturaleza lo cual disgusto prácticamente a sus papás.

Incluso recuerda que ambos le juraron no volver a comer con ellos jamás, en vez de hacerle sentir mal lo sintió un alivio sorprendente pues así no tenía que compartir a Tina con nadie más en casa, desde luego estaba el hecho de que si eran invitados por ellos a su casa o a los restaurantes lo cual a menudo Tina odia de ver como desperdician grandes cantidades de comida incluso los precios injustos por los cuales se pagan por una simple cena en un restaurante lujoso.

" Es más saludable que comprarlos enlatados, ¿ saben ? ".

Toma la carpeta que le extiende su papá, ver estadísticas no es lo suyo pero es parte del trabajo, por lo cual no puede negarse a ello trabajo es trabajo.

" Preferible comer enlatados cariño en vez de adquirir una infección estomacal ".

Niega ante el comentario de su mamá hace cerca de dos años que ha estado consumiendo comida de lugares desconocidos, a lo cual raramente pregunta su procedencia.

[ ... ]

Le es raro llegar a casa realmente algo temprano y encontrarse en su patio delantero a Albus Dumbledore un tacaño de lo más extremo que se ha atribuido el no usar ropa interior en más de una década, lo ve con una bolsa en mano, esta seguro que nuevamente le ha rogado a Tina por quedarse con un par de calcetines de los cuales a veces ni encuentra los pares y decide tirarlos, lo nota algo nervioso cuando se va acercando más para entrar a su casa, esta buscando las llaves de su casa en su saco, cuando ve como Albus se acerca rápidamente a él.

" Hey amigo, que bueno tenerte por fin ahora mismo, quería agradecerte por lo de la otra vez ya sabes sacarnos de ahí, en verdad gracias ".

Lo observa, nota que ha logrado encontrar sus shorts azules y un suéter azul marino que esta usando ahora mismo, seguramente debió de haberse colado nuevamente a su armario improvisado por una cortina reciclada o en si una lona, pero no tiene tiempo para agradecimientos no cuando tiene una cita.

" No es nada, pero ahora mismo Tina me necesita ".

De todos los amigos de Tina, en verdad creé que Albus no tiene la pinta alguna de ser tacaño sino de ser vagabundo, trata de burlarlo para pasar pero le es imposible, debe de recordar que él fue capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, además que siempre ha dicho ser un hermano mayor para Tina pero que tuvo ciertos resbalones con Queenie quien también la considera como una hermana.

" ¿ Crees que puedan dar en la boda champán fina ? ".

Asiente aunque lo vea imposible de imaginar en su boda dando champán refinado, cuando sabe que apenas podría considerarlo un milagro dar algún tipo de ponche.

" Espera tengo otra pregunta, ¿ qué pensarías de aplazar la boda unos ocho meses ? ".

Nunca a entendido la insistencia de aplazar o hacer de inmediata una boda, pero ciertamente niega ya que no quiere posponer una boda cuando simplemente por una u otra cosa aplazaba la propuesta de matrimonio hasta que lo hizo mientras tontamente se le había perdido el anillo al estar ayudando a Tina con cargar unas bolsas, cuando no sintió el anillo en su chaleco no dudo en meterse en el contenedor para buscarlo y no vio otro mejor momento para proponerle matrimonio aún cuando estaba lleno de yogurth con sabor a piña ya caducado.

" ¿ Y qué opinas de esperar mejor ? ".

Se acerca a Albus con cuidado y posa sus manos en ambos hombros de él, mientras lo observa fijamente.

" ¿ Y qué opinas de no decirle nada a Jacob sobre tus encuentros con Queenie ? ".

Ve una mirada confusa y después de un total pánico en Albus, sabe que no desea que nadie se enteré sobre lo suyo con Queenie lo cual fue antes de que ella conociera a Jacob pero ciertamente un día que llegó del trabajo encontró a Albus totalmente ebrio en la cama con Tina y escuchó como le confesaba que amaba a Queenie, ahora le es grata la información por saberla manipular de la manera correcta.

" Un consejo mi casi hermano oficial si la amas ve y lucha por ella como un buen cuponero lo haría ".

Ahora si puede esquivarlo, lo ha dejado con la duda y eso le permite llegar a casa, la cual no se encuentra en silencio todo lo contrario a ello puede escuchar la voz de John Lenon de fondo, al parecer es una ocasión especial usar un tocadiscos, y ver velas en la sala parece raro, tal vez les han cortado la luz pero no lo cree así.

Pone en el centro de mesa aquella carpeta de cupones los cuales ha ordenado por orden alfabético incluso ha logrado hacer cuentas exactas para la próxima compra de Tina en el supermercado incluso se ha tomado el atrevimiento de consultar precios y así basarse en ello para que no pague ni un centavo por ello y le gane a la computadora.

Se dirige al comedor y observa más velas al igual que varios arreglos florales alrededor del comedor, quiere pensar que no ha ido a llevarselas de algún panteón o un hospital aunque esta seguro por lo segundo más que nada, ve una nota con la letra de ella en la cual le pide que vaya a la recámara, no entiende nada de ello para hace lo que le pide, no la ve por ningún lado y decide recostarse en la cama, observando el techo.

" Pensar demasiado provoca que no me necesites ".

Escucha de Tina mientras siente como ella se recuesta a su lado, la ve más feliz de lo común y siempre nota esa felicidad cuando realmente cree que ha encontrado cosas increíbles y gratis, lo cual no es tan común pero no escaso de que suceda.

" Permitir que Albus se quedé en casa provoca que tú no me necesites, ¿ qué tiene Albus que no tenga yo ? ".

Recuerda la primera vez que Tina le presentó a Albus y bueno no fue la mejor presentación porque él estaba hurgando su basura del departamento en el que antes vivía, además de que logró llevarse un sartén y jamás se lo devolvió, como adoraba ese sartén.

" Muy buenos cupones, pero no es por eso que hoy te necesitaba a esta hora ".

Las cosas para él parecen cambiar porque ahora es quien esta feliz por escuchar aquellas palabras de ella, y si bien ahora se encuentra sobre ella, esperando el momento adecuado para empezar, por que nota algo más que no le esta diciendo del todo.

" ¿ Qué opinas de tener hijos ? ".

Bueno él es siempre quien se burla al decirle ‘ Mira cariño podemos comprar esto para nuestro bebé de barata ’ o ‘ Esa cuna puede ser perfecta para nuestro bebé de barata va ser una gran historia ’, siempre se basa en expresar bebé de barata ya que se burla al decirle que es lo único gratis que pueden hacer libremente sin pagar impuesto ni nada, pero realmente nunca se ha tomado en serio la idea de tener hijos.

" ¿ Quieres iniciar con ello por eso me necesitas ? ".

La observa fijamente, ve una sonrisa en ella, es común que al estar apuntó de casarse surjan estas preguntas sobre tener hijos lo siente demasiado común.

" No, ¿ pero te gustaría tener un hijo ahora mismo ? ".

Ahora si no puede entenderla, prefiere recostarse a su lado intentando pensar por que ahora mismo vienen las preguntas sobre tener o no a un hijo, incluso ni tienen alguna clase de mascota y no quiere imaginarse como sería por que conocería una nueva etapa de vida con Tina.

" Sí me gustaría ".

Dice sin antes haberlo analizado aunque no entiende por que analizaría algo así le encantaría descubrir una nueva etapa así, puede jurar que ya esta escuchando como se van a pelear por quien va lavar los pañales al ser ecológicos, incluso de aprender hacer papillas caseras, ya puede imaginarse algo así.

" Bien señor Graves, no sé como lograste hacerlo científicamente pero lo hiciste y gracias a ello debemos de adelantar nuestra boda, me conformó con ir sólo al ayuntamiento, ¡ enhorabuena serás papá ! ".

Vaya se encuentra embobado y sonriendo, no ve algún test casero pero lo sabe, ahora entiende sus comportamientos raros incluso lo sucedido esta mañana con lo del jugo incluso el simple hecho que suele dormir más los sábados y domingos que cualquier otro día, pero nunca imaginó que se debía a un embarazo, pero ahora mismo la esta abrazando sintiéndose feliz por ello, incluso esta llorando de la felicidad.

" ¿ De cuanto estas ? ".

Pregunta, sabe que ella lleva una especie de agenda sobre su vida, lo cual puede permitirle ahora calcular cuando va a nacer su hijo y la próxima fecha para la boda pero considerando todo ello sólo pueden llegar al ayuntamiento y casarse.

" Un mes, celebrar tú cumpleaños en casa prácticamente fue darte un regalo ".

No puede evitar reírse, recuerda que la noche Tina celebró su cumpleaños con una especie de pastel que parecía helado en varios vasos juntos los cuales intentaban ser pasteles pero sin cubierta y como olvidar los globos de la decoración los cuales decían...

" Mejorate pronto abuela ”, “ Recién graduado ”, “ Arriba la soltería ”.

O los globos que tenían la temática de rosita fresita, nunca va lograr entender como todo ello le pudo costar apenas un dólar, pero ahora su regalo de cumpleaños realmente tenía vida, lo cual para él es increíble.

" Al menos hizo bien esta abuela ".

Murmura, recuerd que todos se burlaron por el globo que estaba repetido por lo menos cuatro veces, incluso Tina se había burlado de ello por lo cual le daba ciertamente risa ahora mismo y desea que los ocho meses pasen rápidamente para poder conocerlo o conocerla, incluso quiere saber como a partir de mañana se va desarrolla esta nueva etapa juntos.


	44. Lista Negra

» ¿ Quién necesita deshacerse de un mal de amores ? «

Desde luego piensa que es el volante más indicado de todos que han caído en sus manos, tal vez por que realmente lo necesita, ha terminado con el gran amor de su vida y según su agenda le dejó plantada de nuevo y gracias a su asistente sólo dejo dos simples palabras ‘ Hasta nunca ’, en verdad nunca se ha preocupado tanto como ahora por quitarse este gran mal, por que de lo contrario teme a volver a buscarlo una y otra vez.

» Un hombre, una mujer, un mal fatal, no te preocupes comunicate a los siguientes números y en ocho pasos te verás librado de todo mal «

No tiene nada que perder de un volante de colores rosas, simplemente manda un mensaje al número de la esquina y es así como ha llegado a un grupo donde sólo hay mujeres, cuenta seis y con ella siete, tal vez el mal que le queja no es para todo el mundo.

" Mi nombre es Adelaide y seré su psicóloga, estamos en un lugar donde aprenderemos amarnos y respetarnos a nosotras mismas demostrarles a nuestras ex parejas que la vida aún continúa sin ellos, la primera dinámica es conocernos, diremos de quien nos estamos separando y cuando lo hagamos preguntáremos algo general que responderán respectivamente, tiene la palabra quien posee este consolador rosa ".

Ahora entiende por que son tan pocas mujeres, quiere reírse le parece divertido y patético pero puede intentarlo posiblemente esta vez salga como una feminista al mil porciento y no cien.

Ve que aquel consolador le es dado a una mujer que se encuentra a la izquierda, le calcula por lo menos unos cuarenta años y por su forma de vestir tan formal debe estar casada o divorciada lo cual puede ser mas común en esta época.

" Hola buenas tardes a todas, mi nombre es Edna, actualmente me encuentro separada de mi esposo y mi pregunta es, ¿ Qué tan bueno eran sus ex parejas en el sexo ? ".

Esperaba una pregunta diferente algo más modesto que la hiciera llorar al recordar a Percival, pero no esto aunque debe de mantener la cordura antes de querer volver.

" Siete y eso considerando dos veces a la semana ".

Escucha de la segunda mujer, bueno ella es la septima.

" Cuatro demasiado flojo y no se diga cuando había un partido de futbol americano, se olvidaba por completo de mí ".

No quiere sentir lástima de la tercera mujer, en particular ella adoraba los super tazones eran lo mejor de lo mejor y no necesariamente Percival debía de olvidarse de ella.

" Ocho no era algo común en nosotros pero cuando sucedía no era tan malo ".

Vaya le sorprende la cuarta mujer, y más su expresión de me daba igual, desea empezar a tener un poco de valor para responder la pregunta.

" Dos pésimo por algo terminé con él ".

La quinta mujer parece ser bastante sincera aunque al parecer lo que le ha dado el valor de ello es haber empezado a fumar un cigarrillo.

" Siete, en ese aspecto no eramos exigentes ".

No le sorprende que ahora la sexta mujer le este entregando aquel consolador el cual es pequeño, ahora tiene la palabra, debe de sentirse poderosa según esto pero no siente nada de ello.

" Sinceramente si hubiera otro número más de diez lo calificaría con cien, dios me han dado la razón más sencilla para extrañarlo era excelente ".

Regresa aquel consolador a la psicóloga, pero cuando recuerda porque término su relación sólo quiere volver y darle pelea a esa agenda de color negro, pero dejó que una simple agenda le ganará.

" Hola chicas, mi nombre es Zöey, terminé con mi prometido y mi pregunta es, ¿ como acabaron sus relaciones ? ".

No es para menos que de las cinco mujeres mencionarán solamente la palabra infidelidad y fue más rápido que nuevamente aquel consolador rosa llegará a sus manos, sabe que esto va sonar patético pero aún así lo dirá.

" Terminé con él hace un semana y temo que su agenda no le ha informado aún que hemos terminado, más bien su asistente, después de todo creó que no había tiempo para mi en su agenda desde hace dos meses ".

Y si tal como lo pensó Edna también sufrió de múltiples infidelidades por parte de su marido y con mujeres de reputación baja, debería de centrarse en hacer un estudio sobre el por que de las infidelidades, sería una buena aportación a la sociología.

" Buenas tardes chicas, mi nombre es Cherly, hace tres días terminé con mi novio Jason, ¿ Cómo se llamaban sus ex ? ".

Puede escuchar tres nombres diferentes antes de que llegue aquel consolador a sus manos y son Jackson, Henry y Ted.

" Percival ".

Dice rápidamente y como si de un juego de papa caliente se tratará lo pasa rápidamente, escuchando los otros dos nombres restantes Trevor y James.

" Hola mi nombre es Deborah, hace dos semanas terminé con mi amante quien me engañaba con su esposa en fin, ¿ alguna vez fueron la segunda ? ".

Dos no son los que escucha antes de estar nuevamente apuntó de responder aquella pregunta, realmente no fue nunca la segunda hasta hace dos meses que todo cambio cuando Billie tomó una baja por maternidad.

" Hasta hace dos meses la primera era su agenda ".

Y nuevamente escucha dos veces no, en esos dos meses sentía que ella era la amante al tener tan poco tiempo con Percival, incluso se lo platicó a Queenie pero ella sólo se hecho a reír.

" Buenas tardes a todas chicas, mi nombre es Meryl, terminé con mi novio hace cinco meses, ¿ alguna vez han sentido la necesidad de volver el tiempo atrás y saber que fue mal ? ".

Ella desea también saber en que momento la baja por una maternidad le hizo que se estropeará su relación, incluso iban a ser padrinos del bebé de Billie, ¿ qué fue mal ?.

" Cariño te toca ".

Escucha de la sexta mujer, bien todas estas mujeres van a decir si sienten o reprimen la verdad, ella será sincera.

" Sí, aunque temo saber que la maternidad de Billie causó un colapso en su agenda y con ello terminé siendo la segunda y después forme parte de la historia ".

Ahora le toca regresar nuevamente aquel consolador a la sexta mujer, la penúltima en darse a conocer en este grupo.

" Hola mi nombre es Mariska, hace dos meses termine con Ted, ¿ cómo conocieron a sus ex ? ".

Odia ser la primera en contar su historia de amor, ¿ por qué de tantas preguntas que existe escogió esa ?, no lo siente nada justo, pero debe de hacerlo.

" Supongo que haber visto el conjuro y saltar del asiento aún cuando sostenía las palomitas y refresco fue el peor momento que consideraría como el mejor de todos, le pedí tantas disculpas y cuando me vio sólo me pidió una cita de varias eso fue hace cinco años ".

Se queda pensado en ello, en aquel momento que saltó de su asiento para ocasionar un desastre con el extraño que estaba al frente de la siguiente fila, aquella ocasión asistió sola al cine ya que prácticamente nadie aceptó salir con ella aquel día, pero justo en la escena que aquella bruja salta sobre la hija mayor de los Perroni, vaya que saltó incluso la mujer que estaba a tres asientos de ella, pero cuando escuchó un estruendo y refresco caer, se dio cuenta que todo había caído sobre un hombre, quien ahora le estaba viendo.

“ Lo siento, lo siento en verdad ”.

Murmura en voz baja, mientras trata de bajar a la siguiente fila, y llega a la fila F, trata de ayudar para quitarle el hielo del hombro y su cabello, pero aquel hombre la detiene.

“ Sólo terminemos de ver esto y después podrás concederme una cita, ¿ te parece ? ”.

En verdad lo observa ahora mismo fijamente, si es demasiado atractivo aún cuando tiene bastante hielo y en sus hombros trae palomitas al igual que nota como en sus piernas llegaron.

" Es tú turno ".

Escucha de aquella psicóloga, ahora sabe que le toca presentarse y hablar, por primera vez debe de hacerlo teniendo un nombre, lo cual le parece curioso.

" Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Porpentina, terminé con mi prometido y mi pregunta es, ¿ qué extrañan más de ellos ? ".

Y nuevamente comienza a pasarlo, escuchando las nuevas respuestas, no sabe si deprimirse o hacer algo para no sentirse mal, entiende lo que están pasando estas seis mujeres, aunque tengan historias diferentes vaya que lo entiende, más cuando ve como la psicóloga les esta entregando una hoja.

" Cada una de ustedes tiene ocho pasos a seguir para olvidarse de su único mal en común, los cuales deben de ser seguidos tal cual ".

Observa aquella hoja de color negro y letras doradas, cuenta ocho pasos, algunos más largos que otros, pero no quiere tomarse el tiempo para saber de que se trata cada paso.

" Nos vemos en dos días y en esos dos días deben de haber iniciado con el primer paso ".

Ahora debe de darle una gran revisada aquella hoja, van hacer los dos días más fáciles, no le va ser tan difícil emprender un paso, no es alcohólica ni drogadicta para sentir que cinco años con Percival le son toda una necesidad.

[ ... ]

» Primer paso regalar todos los obsequios que alguna vez te dio tú mal «

Ha sido fácil sacar todo lo que ha tenido en su habitación que compartía con Queenie incluso que aún siguen en la casa de ella, la mayoría son leones nunca fueron los típicos osos de peluche, incluso todos los fines de semana le regalaba anillos de oro hasta hace dos meses, sólo puede pensar en algo y es en empeñarlos o venderlos, no puede creer que sean tantos anillos en tres bolsas de marca Gucci.

Pero le resulta difícil deshacerse de todo ello, ha decidido quedarse con la mayoría de todo ello, bueno por insistencia de Queenie se quedado absolutamente con todo, pero ahora esta viendo que también tenía ropa de él incluso esta usando ahora mismo una chaqueta de cuero café de él, le resulta increíble que aún algunas cosas huelan a él.

" Por que no conservas todo esto y finges que lo regalaste todo a la caridad, o a tú adorable y dulce hermana que no le viene nada mal ninguna de estas bolsas ".

Escucha de Queenie, quien le muestra una bolsa negra de Dior, esa bolsa fue de un aniversario cuando se conocieron la primera vez además le encanta usar ese bolso que para algunos esta pasado de moda para ella aún sigue, por lo cual se la arrebata a su hermana.

" Me auto regalo todo esto a mí, si gustas puedes quedarte con los bolsos de Tous, nunca me gustaron ".

Sólo son tres bolsos y se da cuenta que se ha vuelto una acumuladora de recuerdos, por lo cual lanza la ropa que conserva de Percival a una caja al mismo tiempo que mete algunos peluches a una bolsa negra.

" Mañana esta caja se va algún centro de indigentes y los peluches a un hospital para niños ".

Ahora puede sentirse nostálgica pero prefiere avanzar mientras observa como su hermana toma aquellos bolsos.

" Oh por cierto querida, ¿ puedo quedarme tú perfume elixir de Givenchy ? ".

Simplemente asiente, que más le da si también quiere la vida es bella, tiene dos de cada uno, no entiende como en dos meses los detalles se fueron por la borda ni siquiera recibía una rosa o una nota de lo importante que se suponía que era para él.

" También me contó Albus que Percival ha regresado a la ciudad pero que no entiende como fue que lo dejaste, incluso estuvo esta mañana justo donde estas tú esperándote hasta que le llamaron del trabajo algo sobre comprar más acciones y nuevamente se fue pero con la promesa de volver más tarde ".

Pero ahora no entiende como le dice aquello como si nada, no debería de estar en casa ahora mismo todo lo contrario debe de huir algún otro lugar tal vez a Londres donde esta Newt, si un lugar nuevo donde empezar desde cero, sin recordar a Percival en cada esquina.

No le importa sólo tomar su cartera y emprender la huida a Londres, sabe que todo estará bien por lo cual no duda en abrir la puerta para irse, pero ahí esta él parado justo frente a ella, esta vez no trae sus trajes comunes sólo la camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, nota que se ha dejado crecer la barba durante algunos días.

" Traje chocolates franceses y una explicación de estos dos meses ".

Le quita aquella bolsa de chocolates y le azota la puerta frente a su cara, ve la bolsa de chocolates, lo odia por que sabe que aún son sus favoritos.

" ¿ Azotar puertas frente al amor de tú vida quien consideras un ex esta en la lista ? ".

Pregunta su hermana mostrándole la lista negra, sabe que su hermana es como Dinamarca un país totalmente neutro ante ambos, pero si tuviera que tomar un bando respecto a ella y Jacob, la elegiría ella y no sería neutra.

" Haré que lo consideren como un nuevo paso ".

Murmura mientras se dirige a su habitación para llorar en compañía de chocolates franceses demasiado buenos.

[ ... ]

Al parecer todas las del grupo se han sentido más que libres en estos dos días ante sus anécdotas pero ella sólo finge que mando todo a la basura como ellas hicieron pero sabe que no es cierto, ahora esta escuchando como Adelaide lee el segundo paso...

» Segundo paso llama a tu ex pareja y hazle saber que no te es importante «

Empiezan con Mariska quien es la primera en mostrar su total entusiasmo desde luego esta que Ted no le ha costado nada en absoluto en responder su llamada.

" Dulce Ted es para decirte que nunca en tú vida me volverás a ver pedazo de patán ve y regresate con tú mami, inepto cobarde que no sirve para nada, adiós cariño ".

Escucha los aplausos, pero teme que aquel teléfono llegue hasta sus manos, ahora el turno es de Edna, quien parece decidida al saber que dirá.

" Pudrete en el infierno Trevor Brandon, esta llamada es la definitiva de nuestro divorcio, y sabes he quemado toda tú maldita ropa en el asador hasta nunca idiota ".

Prácticamente todas se basan en sus despedidas en insultos y si el definitivo adiós, pero ella ahora tiene aquel teléfono en manos, todas la han animado a marcar y ponerlo en voz alta, incluso lo considera un récord que esta vez sea la voz de él quien escucha y no de su asistente.

" ¿ Tina ? ".

Apenas logra tragar en seco, tratando de armarse de valor y decirle cualquier cosa hiriente.

" En verdad siento lo que paso hace dos meses, no fue mi intención alejarme de ti, no era como pensé todo pareció complicarse con los asuntos del trabajo y luego... ".

Deborah le ha arrebatado el teléfono colgando, las observa a todas y vaya que su mirada es prácticamente de indignación, sólo ha recordado lo que hizo hace cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, un año cuando estaba con él.

" Eso no es lo que se debe de hacer ustedes tienen el control de esto, no ellos, por lo cual Tina debes de poner en marcha el cuarto paso ".

Observa la hoja y sólo le basta con leer el cuarto paso para entender a lo que se refiere, es como una puerta de emergencias ante situaciones así es como lo presiente, no entiende como lograría cumplir el cuarto paso.

» Cuarto paso abstinencia total a todo mal «

Cree que puede lograrlo en verdad, sabe que él prefirió su amada agenda por que ella no puede preferir esta lista negra.

[ ... ]

Trata de distraerse con tejer una mañanita, según los puntos que le ha enseñado su hermana respecto a tejer con agujas de estambre, mientras ve encuentros cercanos con extraterrestres, ha cambiado el número de su teléfono, le ha hecho creer a Percival que se ha ido a Londres, pero recibe insistentes cartas de Queenie las cuales son todas de él, pero se encuentra oculta en la casa de Albus.

" Nueva correspondencia, cariño ".

Escucha de Albus quien ha llegado con su maletín mientras le deposita aquellas cartas sobre la mesa, las cuales suele tomar y lanzarlas no al fuego sino a una caja.

" Percival fue a Londres para buscarte y cuando llegó al departamento de Newt bueno el tonto con sus doctrinas de ser sincero dijo toda la verdad que nunca habías estado ahí y ahora esta empezando a sospechar que efectivamente vives conmigo ".

Esta dos pasos de terminar todo aquello y por fin graduarse, nada de eso le va detener por lo cual prefiere ignorar todo lo dicho por Albus.

" Esta bien sigue con tú celibato, ambos sabemos que todo esto no va durar nada cuando escuches a Percival y no a mí contarte toda la historia ".

No duda en lanzarle una bola de estambre de color rojo al rostro, odia que pueda atrapar las cosas perfectamente bien.

" ¿ El rojo no es el color favorito de Percival ? ".

Asiente, le da la razón no sabe en que pensó al haber escogido tres bolas de estambre del mismo color, lo cual odia, así siente que no va por ningún lado.

" Terco y terca juntos desde hace cinco años, sigo sin entender como siendo tan opuestos pero tan similares ambos terminaron juntos y sigues sin entender que el remplazo de Billie cambio toda la agenda a un caos ".

No le importa ni le interesa escuchar la historia de que todos esos dos meses trató de comunicarse con ella mientras él se encontraba en Portugal, ni la tonta idea de que él le mando un boleto de avión para que le alcanzará, lo cual le parece una mentira.

[ ... ]

Ha terminado su noveno pasó, el cual consistía en quemar una foto de Percival, pero aquella tarde vaya que se sorprendió al ver como todas sus compañeras quemaron álbumes completos incluso Edna quemó el álbum de bodas y su vestido de novia, pero ahora estaba saliendo de aquel lugar cuando ve a Percival parado a un metro de ella, con una especie de cartulina blanca.

Pero sólo se da media vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo cuando ve como se acerca rápidamente a ella.

" Sólo un minuto cariño, dame un minuto para darte cinco buenas razones por las cuales debemos seguir juntos y no olvidarme ".

Lo observa fijamente, le ha concedido un minuto, él lo sabe por lo cual retira aquella cartulina blanca, ve la primera razón escrita con la letra de él.

" Razón número uno por ser la única mujer que soporta las migajas de pizza ".

Ella siempre ha odiado que alguien dejé migajas de pizza por todos lados hasta que conoció a Percival, lo supo siempre iba querer sus migajas de pizza aunque estas estuvieran por toda la ropa de él.

" Razón número dos eres la única persona que amaré por el resto de mi vida, y con esto quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todos los partidos de cada domingo incluso a todo lo que me pidas ".

Puede sentir como alguien le toma de la mano, tal vez pueda ser alguien del grupo, realmente ahora no le importa quien pueda ser.

" Razón número tres no puedo pasar más días sin ti ".

Ahora siente que alguien más le esta llamando, o en si varias voces pero no le importa realmente quiere verlo.

" Razón número cuatro quiero tú sonrisa en mi vida, aunque pienses que no es encantadora lo es para mí, amo ver una sonrisa siempre en tus labios ".

No sabe si llorar o querer cubrirse el rostro, sabe lo que quiere decirle, además de que ahora esta más que sentimental.

" Razón número cinco quiero que sigas siendo lo único que le de sentido a mi vida ".

Ve como Zöey junto con Deborah le empiezan a jalar las cartulinas a Percival, pero él no intenta nada por detenerlas, solamente están ellos dos.

" Razón número seis eres todo de mí ".

Y al parecer esta vez han logrado quitarle las cartulinas.

" Razón número siete, tú tienes lo mejor de mi y la última buena razón por la cual debemos de seguir juntos es que tú eres perfecta Porpentina Esther Goldstein, lo eres aún cuando sabes que puedo ser el peor de los desastres me amas y lamentó todo lo sucedido pero eres tan importante para mí ".

A quien puede engañar desde un principio no pudo cumplir un paso tan sencillo y sabe que él no puede ser ningún mal en su vida, mucho menos un patán del cual no dudaría en librarse de él sin problema alguno, simplemente se acerca y lo abraza.

" Te echado de menos bobo ".

Alcanza a escuchar algo de su psicóloga ‘ Tal para cual ’, le da absolutamente la razón, en verdad que no se equivoca.


	45. Respeto

Desea hacer algo respecto en cuanto el comportamiento de su esposa, quiere hacer algo que dejé en claro que debe de mantener un buen comportamiento frente a toda MACUSA y en especial en esta fiesta que están dando en las instalaciones, no soporta verla tan tranquila y hablando con toda la mayoría de hombres que se le acercan, desea hacer algo más que al respecto darle una lección y no ser él quien sufra por una tonta discusión en cuanto celos...

“ ¿ Te gustaría que platicará con todo el mundo ?, así como todas te ven a ti, te gustaría que así me vieran los demás, bien Percival Graves así será esta noche no eres nada mío ”.

Odia no darse cuenta de como lo observan las demás personas porque siempre le ha importado solamente como ella le mira, si se siente orgullosa, admirada, alegre de verlo, con todo lo que hace sólo es lo único que ha buscado, la opinión de ella, pero al parecer es a ella quien le importa tener toda la aprobación de MACUSA, odia en estos momentos que use un vestido escotado tanto de la espalda por de frente, pero lo que viene odiando más esta noche es la mirada de todos aquellos hombres presentes sobre ella.

Si no fuera un hombre no sabría como pensarían pero lo es y esta más que familiarizado con el entorno, apenas se ha visto metido dentro de una plática de hombres que no hacen más que ver a toda clase de mujer como un trofeo.

" Jamás había visto a una auror tan atractiva hombre ".

Escucha de Peter quien posa una mano en su hombro, no puede dejarla de ver y como se encuentra bailando con el ministro Thomas y este ha posado su mano en la espalda de ella, nota como la baja y sube lentamente, esta más que celoso.

" Oh caballeros por favor, que gané el mejor esta noche ".

Escucha como un par de copas chocan entre sí, pero a ella la ve reír y aquel ministro tan aprovechado de la ocasión, debe de hacer algo antes de que alguien busqué aprovecharse realmente de ella y ante todo por sus celos de ella desde un principio los cuales le llevaron a esto, jamás ha bailado con alguien que no fuera ella, pero su molestia fue que prestará un poco de su atención en escuchar a las nuevas aurores recuerda bien como fue el primer reclamó...

“ Si sólo fueras una mujer te darías cuenta como te han visto esta mañana ”.

Ahora piensa que puede reclamar algo al respecto de toda esta situación por que así lo hará, esta vez su cuñada no podrá hacer nada para salvar a Tina ni siquiera va poder intentar leer su mente esta vez, aunque puede verla desde lejos conversando con un británico, Albus Dumbledore quien ha sido invitado de honor, pero esta vez avanza entre la multitud de gente para llegar hasta donde se encuentra Tina con aquel ministro quien al verle para de bailar, le sonríe tímidamente.

" Thomas, ¿ podrías permitirme esta pieza con mi esposa por favor ? ".

Sabe que debe de ser cortés ante todo, no debe de ser una clase de patán nomaj, ahora mismo piensa que todos a su alrededor se han detenido incluso la música, si debe de ser una sorpresa para todos enterarse de su matrimonio a estas alturas, ella fue quien decidió romper con el secreto de su matrimonio no él, pero ha conseguido que este más que celoso de todos estos hombres que han conseguido un poco de tiempo de su esposa.

" No consideró correcto que la señora Graves este bailando contigo Thomas haciéndote pasar por un hombre soltero, ¿ cómo esta Aisha y tú cuarto hijo ? ".

Ve una sonrisa fingida en aquel hombre, nadie lo engaña y ahora puede entender un poco a Tina cuando se refiere al no saber como le miran las mujeres, nota que Thomas ha dejado de agarrar a Tina y ahora él es quien la tiene cerca.

" Bien Percival, un gusto conocerla y haber hablado con usted señora Graves ".

Ahora la toma como lo hacía Thomas pero solamente que esta vez la pega más a ella, sabe que debe de estar feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo, esta más que celoso y no desea volver asistir a ninguna fiesta así.

" No recuerdo haber cambiado mi apellido a Graves ".

Observa como todos le están señalando ahora mismo como si fuera una novedad o estuvieran presenciado algún evento extraño, ciertamente se ha cansado de ver tanta gente a su alrededor y más las miradas de esta noche sobre ella, sólo le hacen querer sentir que no es un lugar nada adecuado por ella, aunque ambos trabajen, sabe que debe de preocuparse desde este momento.

" Recuerdo haber insistido esta mañana en adoptar tú apellido pero fue más claro tú disgusto al sugerir sobre las miradas y los eminentes celos que al parecer según tú delicado juicio de esposa no parezco entender hasta hace media hora, ¿ necesitas la aprobación de todo el mundo ? ".

Sabe que no es correcto detenerse en medio de un baile, no cuando su pareja no parece cooperar en seguirle los pasos, pero puede hacerlo, formar parte del espectáculo como todos anhelan.

Teme en todas aquellas miradas de sus supuestos colegas, han visto que Tina Goldstein una auror sumamente tímida puede ser una mujer realmente deseada y lo odia, por que ve en ellos esa mirada que conoce demasiado bien, la anhelan y teme que una alianza no sea lo suficiente para nadie.

" Si te es útil no necesitó la aprobación de nadie, ni tan siquiera la aprobación de mi marido ".

Siente como alguien toca su hombro, es un viejo amigo de su casa Wampus, a veces la rivalidad entre ellos era tanta que no se imaginaba más que arreglando todo problema con duelos.

" Me permites esta pieza auror Goldstein ".

Lo observa mirada encantadora, labios de cereza, barbilla perfectamente delineada y que decir de los rizos de su cabello, más de una vez recuerda haberse quedado sin pareja gracias al magnífico Ronan Windsnor, debe de sentir nuevamente celoso y lo que más puede sorprenderle es como empieza a sentir como Tina le deja de tomar su mano.

" Claro, al señor Graves no le importara esperar en absoluto ".

Sólo observa como Ronan toma de la mano a Tina para llevarla un poco más lejos de él, no deja de observarla como ambos bailan lentamente, como Tina se ha apoyado en su hombro y ahora Ronan le esta endulzando el oído, conoce sus técnicas de conquista, puede dejarlo en ridículo o ser un auténtico caballero sin recurrir a ningún tipo de magia.

Aunque se ve distraído al sentir como alguien le llama, no le toma tanto bajar la mirada para darse cuenta que se trata de un elfo doméstico el cual esta ofreciendo cigarrillos, no le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar uno por más que ha prometido no llenar sus pulmones de humo, fumará así como a Tina no le importa si esta celoso.

Odia sentirse tan celoso, incluso un cigarro no puede calmarlo, no cuando la esta viendo reír, demasiado encantó para su alrededor, pero tiene suerte que la pieza este por terminar por lo cual se va acercando hasta donde están ellos, no le cuesta nada tomar la decisión de tocar el hombro de Ronan antes de tiempo, ve una sonrisa en sus labios de cereza como si estuviera seguro y feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo, pero sabe que se equivoca.

" Me permites a mi esposa, ella ama bailar jazz y me temo Ronan que tienes pies izquierdos para bailar algo así, señora Graves me concede el honor de bailar conmigo ".

Nota como Tina se empieza alejar de Ronan, al mismo tiempo que el acaba con la colilla de su cigarrillo en aquel piso de mármol, empieza a dudar si necesita ponerse de rodillas para tener un baile con ella, o si debe de formarse como los demás que están ansiosos por tener un baile con ella a la más mínima oportunidad cuando este lejos de ella.

" ¿ Tímida Goldstein es tú esposa ? ".

Puede ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Ronan, al parecer otras eran sus expectativas para su vida, sabe cuales son y era que terminará completamente sólo, bueno les esta demostrando que se han equivocado.

" Sí, Ronan y no es tímida, además ocupa su apellido de casada refierete a ella como Tina Graves o señora Graves, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos un baile pendiente ".

Toma la mano de Tina, mientras se aleja unos pocos pasos de Ronan quien aún los sigue con la mirada, justo a tiempo para el grupo de jazz que ha empezado a tocar.

Ama esa canción que ha empezado a sonar, como olvidarla fue la primera que bailó con ella incluso le ha dicho que es su canción solamente de ella.

" No eres nada justo señor Graves ".

Ambos se mueven de forma rápida, es su canción ‘ Lovable and Sweet ’, de alguna forma siente que aquella canción la representa de una gran manera, incluso la esta cantando en voz baja, demasiado dulce para que este en una fiesta con hombres que parecen acecharla a cada momento que ven una oportunidad.

" Y no soy tú niña adorable ".

No puede evitar reírse sabe que es un dulce, incluso en su aparente vida de amargura, sabe que la canción esta por terminar y no ve mejor manera que finalizarla con un beso, demasiado lento justo lo necesario para demostrarle a todos aquellos hombres que es suya y además de ser un hombre demasiado celoso, al mismo tiempo que siente como es correspondido por la sincronía de sus labios con los suyos.

" Eso fue demasiado adorable señor Graves ".

Ambos ahora bailan de una forma tan lenta, mientras siente como ella se apoya en su pecho, se empieza a escuchar como la banda canta otra canción ‘ When I Take My Sugar to Tea ’, acaricia su espalda suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, aunque a lo lejos nota como sus demás colegas le observan algo enojados incluso molestos, pero piensa que no va llevar a su dulce con ellos, tal como la canción.

" Señora Graves me ha hecho sentir el hombre más miserable de toda MACUSA mientras prestaba su tiempo a otros hombres, que no eran su esposo, esperó que esto no se vuelva a repetir señora Graves de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto realmente serias por su bien y por el mío que esta sea la última vez de sus lecciones en cuanto mis celos ".

Debe de estarle sonriendo completamente complacida de haber logrado lo que tanto quería conseguir, puede que este un poco molesto pero no lo suficiente para permitirle más ni dejarla sola con tantas personas.

" ¿ Qué tan serias ? ".

Odia cuando le quiere poner aprueba de lo que puede ser capaz sólo por tratarse de ella, no se considera un hombre posesivo pero con ella ha conocido ese lado que le era totalmente desconocido.

La observa, ve en su mirada demasiada diversión al parecer se ha divertido con la situación que ha creado.

" Hablamos de probar los métodos que un buen esposo puede tener con su esposa, estoy seguro que quien busca encuentra y a ti cariño no te va a gustar ".

Se asegura de sentir como sus brazos le rodean por completo su cuello, siente como ha empezado a tocarle su cabello, ahora él tiene sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

" No eres un buen esposo ".

Y él no tiene duda alguna que Tina es una esposa demasiado moderna para este siglo, sabe que cualquier esposo ante una insolencia de este tipo o ante tal conducta de esta noche no se haría esperar para dejarle en claro que debe de respetar.

" ¿ Tan mal esposo puedo ser ? ".

No quiere parecer alguien dolido, trata de mostrar su lado serio y profundo demostrando que puede seguirle el juego, pero tratando de mantenerse a raya de no ser un hombre problemático frente a las actitudes de los demás.

" Lo eres, por eso me gustaría saber que clases de métodos ocuparía un esposo malo ".

Vaya que no tiene remedio y sólo puede reírse en voz baja, no quiere detener a toda la gente de su alrededor, demasiado tiene con las atenciones de aquellos hombres.

" Eso tendríamos que averiguarlo ambos, estaba seguro hace cinco segundos que era un buen esposo, pero tienes razón que clase de buen esposo dejaría que su esposa se vistiera tan provocativamente y cautivará a todos los hombres solteros y casados de toda MACUSA, soy un esposo demasiado malo ".

Ahora esta seguro de que ambos sonríen el uno al otro, nunca se ha destacado por tener muestras de cariño en público pero ahora no le importa, puede moverse lentamente con ella, sin importarle el ritmo que pueda llevar la música ahora mismo.

" Bien señor Graves, entonces pasemos a retirarnos, no quiero ser una causa más de su mal humor de esta noche ".

Parece que su baile ha terminado, mientras siente como Tina le ha tomado de su mano izquierda mientras ambos atraviesan aquel lugar llenó de gente para llegar al ascensor.


	46. Ejercita

Realmente puede sentirse genial, y no tener pena alguna de estar cómodamente sentada en un sillón individual en pleno gimnasio de su casa, mientras disfruta de papas a la francesa, se considera que esta en plena gloria, estar frente a su novio mientras se ejercita en la caminadora vaya se siente más que dichosa.

" Puedes reducir un poco la velocidad, me encanta como se mueven tus músculos cariño ".

Lo ve sonreír mientras continua corriendo, no lo culpa debe de mantenerse en forma esta en uno de los equipos más importantes, apenas lo ha comprado la FC de Barcelona por un contrato de cinco años, lo cual le parece demasiado tiempo pero era lo que él quería conseguir y lo ha logrado.

Observa como se mueve lentamente, debe de sentirse profundamente afortunado por verlo sin playera y en shorts, observa sus piernas demasiado bien trabajadas incluso cree que tiene mejores piernas que ella.

" ¿ Lo gozas ? ".

Escucha de él, bueno puede gozar de cuarenta minutos viéndolo en aquella caminadora, pero disfruta más cuando hace lagartijas o sentadillas, no fue nunca fan de practicar deportes mucho menos de verlos, pero con él puede sentarse y estar así por horas, no le importaría perderse una cita en el salón de belleza por ver esto.

Observa su abdomen, siente la sensación que le falta agua, aunque se recuerda y a la vez se reprime el que no puede distraer a Percival de su entrenamiento de lo contrario Pietro le matará y se lo llevará al club para ejercitarlo.

" Puedes ir un poco más lento, tal vez mover un poco más los brazos mientras observas todo lo que no puedes comer ".

Tiene más que una estricta dieta lo cual todo se basa en verduras, un día de carne roja y los demás días sólo puede ser algo de pescado o pollo pero sin grasas, así que mientras él le envidia todo lo que no puede comer, ella es consciente de que varias mujeres le podrían envidiar semejante hombre.

Observa como va bajando la velocidad, al parecer los cuarenta minutos se están acabando y lo considera una verdadera lástima pero ya va su parte favorita de la mañana.

" ¿ Y qué piensa Queenie de salir con Albus ? ".

Puede sentirse distraída pero lo escucha, es la novedad más reciente de su hermana que se ha separado de Jacob por demasiadas diferencias que fueron acumulándose en dos años y al parecer eran tantas para separarse sin reconciliación alguna, desde luego estaba el hecho que Percival ahora fungía como casamentero poco profesional y nada experimental.

" Lo mismo que piensa Albus sobre nosotros y la idea de tener un hijo ".

Tan íntimos amigos suelen ser que cuando le contaron sus planes de tener hijos se echó a reír basándose en...

“ Percival tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, cielo escoge alguien más para el padre de tus hijos ”.

Incluso se ofreció para ser el padre, lo cual término en haberle lanzado agua de un florero y después haberse reído de su expresión tan indignada, que aún así se aseguró que la oferta seguiría en pie.

" Albus es un gran hombre pero no es el hombre maduro que desearía tener una mujer pero si Queenie, sólo mira ambos son dulces, algo inocentes, comprensivos, consejeros pero sobre todo tienen una gran mano en la cocina, sin olvidar que Albus suele hacer unas excelentes galletas de vainilla envidiables ".

Si lo piensa sólo un poco sin dejar de ver a Percival puede ser que tenga razón, no es Jacob Kowalski, es británico, no tiene bigote pero si barba y algo descuidada, hace malos chistes pero algunos graciosos, además si no fuera por sus torpes desvaríos de ebrio jamás hubiera conocido a Percival, si a ello le agrega una que otra vez ha visto como observa disimuladamente a su hermana.

" Empieza con las sentadillas de forma lenta y tocando el suelo por favor, treinta veces ".

No quiere que obtenga algún calambre por dejarse llevar en pensar si es una buena idea que su hermana inicié algo con Albus, observa como Percival se para frente a ella e inicia sus sentadillas, esta contando en voz alta y lo que más importa es que sus plantas se queden en todo momento en la alfombra de lo contrario no va funcionar y tendrá que volver a empezar una y otra vez.

" Manos sobre la nuca, ¿ cuantas veces debo decírtelo ? ".

Lo hace, lleva ambas manos detrás de la nuca, aunque nota que no se ha quitado su reloj que le obsequio en su primer cumpleaños, sabe lo anticuado que puede resultar ser pero le encanta como se le ve en su muñeca.

Ahora si puede pensar sobre su hermana y Albus, no sería tan mala idea ni un experimento tan pésimo, el cual sino funciona al menos tendrá la certeza que lo intentó y ahora todo quedará en manos de su hermana.

" ¿ Podrías darme una papa por favor ? ".

Niega ciertamente, observa como suda, bebe tanta agua al despertar como al anochecer y se ve reflejado en ello, pero cuando juega un partido y lo ve al final en los vestidores o en la cancha simplemente no suda.

" Bien, ¿ cuando podremos pintarnos el cabello ? ".

Sabe que Percival ya conoce la respuesta no va ser como algunos jugadores que se pintan el cabello, al contrario debe de sentirse honrado cuando cada semana le pinta las uñas y esta ocasión eligió un barniz rojo, pero no se imagina decolorando su cabello para que sea plateado, ni siquiera puede pensarlo con el cabello rosa o azul.

" Si llegas a la final ambos nos pintaremos el cabello del color que tú quieras, pero asegurate de meter un gol en cada partido y me tendrás en las gradas dispuesta a pintarme el cabello sólo por ti ".

Lo ve sonreír, sabe lo importante que es motivarlo, sabe que así puede lograrlo y lo hará, debe de hacerse la idea que el rosa irá demasiado bien con ella, si no es que él se decide por un color más raro.

" Albus quiere pedirle una cita a Queenie pero quiere nuestro consentimiento, estoy dispuesto a dárselo pero todo depende de ti ".

Vaya que ahora puede verlo todo con claridad el por que Percival decidió sacar el tema de Albus respecto a Queenie, si en una oportunidad no se da nada podrá estar tranquila pero si logra darse algo bueno se va alegrar de tener a Albus como parte de la familia aún cuando odie deambular más dentro de la casa y aunque de ello impliqué tenerlo en navidad y año nuevo.

" Le concedo mi permiso pero con dos condiciones la primera que le dirás es que no insista con ser el padre de nuestros hijos y la segunda es cada vez que venga a visitar a Queenie debe de traer esas galletas de las cuales estoy segura de su ingrediente secreto es marihuana ".

Lo escucha reír mientras vuelve a bajar lentamente para completar una sentadilla y nuevamente comienza a subir poco a poco, se ve completamente embobada por su abdomen y su respiración, podría ponerlo a regar un jardín así tal como esta y se encontraría más que embobada.

" No es gracioso Percival Graves, esas galletas tienen marihuana son tan adictivas que a mi nadie me logra engañar, ahora por esto mi tercera condición es para ti directamente y es que después de esto vayas y riegues las plantas así como estas ".

Al parecer ya no le parece nada gracioso, puede disfrutar de esta pequeña victoria y celebrarla con una papa frita de las cuales no puede consumir Percival.

" Es tú decisión esta vez cariño ".

Agrega disfrutando de ver la última sentadilla de Percival, sabe que esta apuntó de iniciar con las lagartijas, al ver que esta parado completamente y va por el tapete de yoga color azul para extenderlo en el suelo, ahora lo ve recostarse y observa como apoya sus palmas sobre aquel tapete mientras hace lo mismo con las puntas de sus pies, le encanta ver su espalda, ver como se mueve cada músculo desde sus hombros hasta su cóccix, le fascina al igual que la tensión de sus brazos, vaya le encanta verlo así.

" ¿ Riego las plantas desnudo o en boxers ? ".

Le suena bastante atractiva la primera opción pero desde luego la descarta al igual que la última, al parecer alguien no esta bastante conforme con tener solamente a una enamorada o bueno dos, por eso no quiere ninguna de las dos opciones.

" Le provocarás un infarto a la señora Robbinson si te ve regar nuestro jardín completamente desnudo o en boxers, ambos sabemos que tiene binoculares, no quiero ser la principal culpable de provocarle un infartó por una condición mía la cual estoy segura que me agradecería profundamente pero pasó a rechazar las dos opciones ".

Observa como baja por completo para subir lentamente, le parece una tortura incluso siente celos de aquel tapete, bueno si ella siente celos de un tapete de yoga no quiere imaginar lo que sentirá la señora Robbinson al verla con Percival, si puede jurar que la mataría de coraje.

" ¿ Porpentina Esther Goldstein esta celosa de una anciana de ochenta años que esta enamorada secretamente de mí ? ".

Él sarcasmo en su pregunta no es lo más maravilloso que ha escuchado por completo esta mañana, pero puede afrontarlo, levantándose de aquel sillón y dejando aquel tazón sobre este.

" Puede ser tú bisabuela y no estoy celosa de ella sólo de ese absurdo tapete ".

Responde mientras se inclina para recostarse en la espalda de Percival, siente como va bajando, ya esta demás decir que ha arruinado su gloriosa rutina de entrenamiento.

" Ya que estas disfrutando de estar sobre mí aceptó tu condición pero no sin antes ir a nuestra habitación, falta lo mejor de esta mañana ".

Le da un leve golpe en el costado, sabe que no siente nada por lo duro que puede ser su abdomen al golpearlo, incluso cuando ve como algunos balones van directo a su abdomen y piensa que estos le han sacado el aire no podía evitar sentir lo mismo pero después se dio cuenta que no funcionaba con él para nada, siempre se burla de él por esto.

" Bien pero será un secreto entre los dos nada de esto debe de llegar a oídos de Pietro ".

No es que odie a su entrenador italiano, al contrario lo adora pero a veces puede llegar a ser insufrible cuando se trata de mantener a Percival más que en forma.

" Esta bien un secreto más de los tantos que tenemos ".

Se apoya más contra él, sintiendo los leves movimientos de su espalda, podría quedarse ahí todo el día sobre su perfecta espalda y pensar en que ha sido creada por el mismo Miguel Ángel en alguna escultura como el David, besa su hombro izquierdo dispuesta a levantarse de ahí pero decide darse cinco minutos más mientras escucha levemente las risas de Percival y como estas hacen un efecto sorprendente en su cuerpo, debe de hacerlo reír más seguido así.


	47. Comienzos

No sabe si debe de confesarse con un sacerdote o con su familia, realmente lo encuentra todo confuso pero no puede negarse a ella, aún cuando toque a su departamento y ella le reciba adentro con un beso desesperado se deja llevar por todo y nada le importa hasta que despierta por la tarde, mientras la observa dormir, nota que esta recostada sobre su pecho, toma su mano izquierda y no trae en absoluto ni su alianza mucho menos el anillo de matrimonio.

Acaricia su espalda desnuda lentamente rozando las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel, no quiere perderse ningún detalle ni que esto termine en absoluto, teme ser sólo un juguete para ella, alguien que le lleva trece años y se ha cansado de un matrimonio tan aburrido, apenas acaba de cumplir veinte años y siente que todo su mundo es ella, lo cual considera un hecho cuando quiso dejarla pero no pudo, empieza a sentir como ella enreda más sus piernas con las suyas eso puede significar sólo una cosa, esta apuntó de despertar y ahí estará él recibiéndola como siempre.

" Hola cariño, ¿ cómo te sientes ? ".

Le es inevitable no poder besarla, sabe que no es un niño jugando al amor, por que ella le hace sentir que es un hombre y puede ser él quien tanto buscaba no su esposo que vive ocupado siendo un ministro británico demasiado importante para prestarle sólo una hora de su tiempo, pero igual es completamente consciente que él es realmente el segundo, no puede tener todo el tiempo de ella ni tener un título verdadero y que puede ser algo desechable como la mayoría de los casos pero entre más pasa el tiempo se da cuenta que no puede ser así, la conoció hace cuatro años durante un seminario de su escuela en cuanto ‘ Historia Griega en Leyes ’.

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, en un traje blanco de dos piezas demasiado formal, llevaba un labial de rojo intenso, incluso llevaba un perfume demasiado fino el cual sabe que se llama Tressor, no recuerda haber tenido sentimientos así por ninguna de sus compañeras de salón ni de escuela hasta que la vio a ella impartiendo clases y enseñando a través de diapositivas explicando como los griegos habían logrado establecer una democracia y de esto leyes que aún rigen sobre algunos países incluso que algunos se basaron en ellas para crear sus constituciones de política, todo le pareció maravilloso.

Durante tres meses fue el único alumno regular de sus clases aún cuando aquel seminario había concluido mando prácticamente humanidades por otro lado para quedarse con la optativa de historia política, aún cuando sus papás le decían que si no era bueno para recordar sus cumpleaños mucho menos lo sería para aprenderse fechas que tuvieran el antes de cristo y después de cristo o saber como escribir correctamente los siglos sin equivocarse, bueno se equivocaron porque logró todo aquello siendo él más sobresaliente de la clase.

Incluso aún cuando veía su mano izquierda y en ella como lucían dos anillos, no perdía esperanza alguna en acercarse de poco a poco, lo cual finalmente consiguió durante un examen el cual fingió resultarle algo difícil pero lo había logrado resolver a los diez minutos y espero cinco horas a que todos sus compañeros se retirarán para quedarse a solas con ella.

Al acercarse a su escritorio con aquel examen, seguro de ser solamente ellos dos no dudó en besarla, aunque aquella vez fuera su primer beso sabe que lo hizo demasiado torpe comparando como sabe besar ahora mismo siente que fue el peor de los besos que le ha dado.

Sabe que le correspondió durante un corto tiempo, ya que al ser su primer beso sentía que necesitaba respirar recuerda lo que ella le dijo después de aquello...

“ Eres un niño, no eres un hombre y estoy casada, debes de ir a buscar alguien de tú edad con quien experimentar todo esto, no con alguien que ha pasado por más de una vez por esto ”.

Pero él nunca quiso alguien de su edad o menor de un año tal vez dos, sabía que la quería a ella y no la dejó ir supo ser el hombre que en verdad necesitaba para amar no como lo era Newt Scamander, igual se enteró después que era él quien mantenía una amante de tiempo atrás pero Tina buscaba una forma de salvar su matrimonio lo cual ya no le importaba en absoluto desde hace cuatros años.

" De maravilla, incluso tengo una buena noticia, esta mañana Newt y yo firmamos los papeles del divorcio, aunque ambos mantenemos el acuerdo de no casarnos hasta un año, tú y yo somos libres de estar juntos ".

Le es inevitable no sonreír, ha llevado la mitad de su relación pidiéndole que se divorcie de Newt, y ahora lo ha conseguido puede ser el primero, no el segundo y asegurarse de ser único en la vida de ella desde ahora, la abraza mientras queda sobre ella y la besa de una manera demasiado lenta, siente como ella empieza a enredar sus dedos entre su cabello, sabe cuando es el momento exacto para separarse de ella al sentir como aquel beso puede volverse exigente.

" ¿ Podremos ser tú y yo solamente ? ".

Pregunta, mientras desciende a su cuello para empezar a besarlo y mordisquearlo levemente ahora no debe de preocuparse por dejar marcas, sabe que ella ahora no le negara nada, que ahora puede ser su mujer y no más de Newt, la escucha suspirar de forma lenta.

" Podremos ser lo que tú quieras Percival ".

Sonríe en su cuello, mientras siente como sus manos han empezado a vagar por su espalda, ahora se puede sentir afortunado de haber logrado que le ame tanto como él le ama, incluso que pueden ser lo que quieran, puede tener una etiqueta tan oficial como guste.

" ¿ Puedes ser mi esposa Porpentina solamente mía ? ".

Se aparta de su cuello para observarla fijamente, la ve sonreír, estaba claro desde un principio que era él quien la haría feliz y no su esposo, lo supo cuando ambos no soportaban estar distanciados el uno del otro, pensó que no debería de ser amor pero cada vez que estaba más lejos de ella se sentía tan miserable al bordo del colapso pero ahora no todo tenía que ser así.

" Soy tuya como tú eres mío, ¿ no es así ? ".

No se contiene para volverla a besar nuevamente, esto realmente le es una nueva etapa con ella, de alguna forma le resultaba lejana pero ahora la tenía justo frente a él aquella oportunidad que tanto esperaba, poder hacerla feliz sin ser un segundo a escondidas, incluso ahora podría presentarla con sus papás.

" ¿ Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo y el resto de nuestros días ? ".

Junta su frente con la suya sabe que es un hombre realmente enamorado supo esperarla, aún cuando no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le tomaría esperar, pero ahora sonríe puede amarla sin miedo que alguien lo vea mal por andar con una mujer casada, pero sabe lo que esta pidiendo y que siempre ha querido desde el comienzo.

" Me quedaré contigo para siempre ".

Nunca habló de promesas con nadie más que con ella, ni tampoco de hablar de amor con otra persona que no fuera ella, sólo tuvo que esperarla para saber que era la indicada.

[ ... ]

Puede caminar con ella libremente mientras le sostiene la mano incluso puede besarla en lugares públicos donde jamás pudo imaginarse estar con ella, se están tomando las cosas de una manera lenta sin presión alguna aunque sabe que esta con la persona correcta y no le interesa que le lleve catorce años, ha conocido a su hermana Queenie desde hace tres años e incluso le ha expresado sus felicitaciones por lo de ambos después de tanto tiempo jamás pensó que pasaría algo así, siempre pensó que podría seguir esperando aunque eso implicará el resto de su vida hasta que Newt se decidiera por darle el divorcio pero ahora debería de agradecerle a Leta, su socia en cuanto ser segundos del matrimonio.

Ahora ve en ella una felicidad todo el tiempo que puede compartir con todos los demás incluso ahora mismo que están apuntó de cenar con su familia, llevan seis meses saliendo como una verdadera pareja y cada día sabe que todo con ella vale la pena realmente, se ha quedado cautivado al verla usar esta noche un vestido rojo el cual va demasiado bien con ella, recuerda habérselo sugerido durante su estancia en la ciudad de las pasarelas, Italia.

Su mamá es la primera en recibirlos, ve como la recibe su mamá bastante feliz de conocerla por fin, sabe que en este tiempo no ha dejado de mencionarla aún cuando ha empezado a vivir con ella desde su divorcio, incluso a veces la llama como su esposa y ella hace lo mismo al presentarlo frente a sus amigos como su esposo.

Una cena bastante tranquila es la que tienen ambos, Tina responde bien las preguntas básicas como sobre su trabajo, si tiene más familia, pasatiempos favoritos, donde se crió, pero ve una mirada confusa de sus padres al escuchar que tiene treinta y cuatro años, al parecer eso no les agradado en absoluto lo ve en sus expresiones.

" Michael y yo nos llevamos cuatro años, pero catorce años vaya es increíble, ¿ hace cuanto tiempo que llevan juntos ? ".

No va confesarse frente a sus papás su verdadera relación con Tina de lo contrario sabe que iría contra sus creencias y enseñanzas, no esta bien visto que él fuera un factor importante para el divorcio de Tina incluso lo considerarían culpable de todo ello y su mamá no dudaría en hablarle a un sacerdote el cual le haría saber que ha roto el noveno mandamiento y desde luego lo tacharía de ser un pecador que ha inducido a una mujer haber roto su unión.

" No sabríamos con certeza cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos pero el tiempo con Percival pasa demasiado rápido no parece detenerse aún cuando estoy segura que para mi se ha detenido ".

Toma su mano por debajo de la mesa, sabe que esta nerviosa, sabe a que ningún padre le gustaría enterarse de una relación de años con alguien realmente mayor, pero no van a indagar más allá de lo que dirán esta noche, los observa y parecen convencidos de las palabras de Tina, sabe que eso es todo para zanjar el tema respecto a las edades y conoce a sus papás sabe que lo dejarán pasar al ver que ella es su felicidad realmente.

 

[ ... ]

Más de un año ha pasado y realmente esta feliz más que eso se encuentra ansioso por la llegada de su bebé, sabe que lo planeaban pero tampoco lo buscaban pero aún así le ha resultado una nueva etapa maravillosa de disfrutar completamente, pero esta mañana tiene la visita inesperada de sus padres, le ha prometido a Tina buscarla a medio día en la casa de Queenie, aunque no puede negarse a recibir a sus padres en pleno invierno.

" Percival necesitamos hablar contigo sobre tú relación con Tina ".

Los invita a tomar asiento incluso les ha preparado café, mientras espera hablar sobre ellos tal vez sobre el bebé ellos se han emocionado tanto con la idea de tener un primer nieto que no han dejado de llenar la habitación del bebé con peluches y otras cosas que su mamá juran que serán útiles para el bebé por lo que ha visto en internet incluso su hijo va tener una silla para brincar no le ve tanto sentido para que un bebé quisiera brincar desde su asiento pero sin embargo lo ha comenzado armar.

" Todo va bien, la próxima semana iremos con la ginecóloga y nos dirá el sexo del bebé, prometo grabar el ultrasonido incluso los latidos del bebé, hemos estado buscando nombres para el bebé y tenemos solamente diez para niño y quince para niña ".

Realmente esta demasiado comprometido con el embarazo y en su relación con Tina como esposos, observa a sus padres y ve que no parecen demasiado entusiasmados para nada en absoluto y esto no puede compararse con las otras veces.

" ¿ Tan malo es ? ".

No tiene la más mínima idea de lo que puede ser malo, teme equivocarse pero esta empezando a sentir algo extraño dentro de él.

" Percival necesitamos que nos cuentes la verdad de tú relación con Tina ".

Él niega de inmediato alguna verdad ante las palabras de su padre, hace un año que habían pasado por su interrogatorio para intentar nuevamente algo sólo puede pensar en que han indagado más allá todo este tiempo.

" Cariño, sólo queremos la verdad, nunca te educamos para mentirnos a nosotros quienes somos tus padres, por favor cariño sólo di la verdad ".

Murmura su mamá, nuevamente niega conocer una verdad, sabe que si cuenta todo sus padres se enojarán probablemente pueda perder el contacto con sus padres pero no va permitir que le arrebaten a la familia que ha formado al lado de Tina.

" Contratamos un investigador privado, ambos sabemos que la conociste durante un seminario cuando tenías diecisiete años, queremos saber cuando realmente empezó tú relación con Tina ".

Sabe que esta profundamente atrapado, incluso ya puede pensar que sus padres han contactado al ex esposo de Tina, pero de algo esta completamente seguro ser sincero pero no por ello perderá a su familia.

" Tenía diecisiete años cuando empecé mi relación con Tina, al principio ella trató de alejarme por completo pero sabía lo que quería realmente dejar de ser un niño y ser su hombre, no me tomo demasiado tiempo hacerle saber que era el hombre de su vida, ambos deben de saber que ella era una mujer casada antes de estarlo conmigo, su ex esposo Newt la engañaba desde hace dos años con una amiga de su juventud y era exactamente el tiempo que llevaba de casada, trató de rescatar su matrimonio pero fue cuando aparecí en su vida estuvimos juntos así durante cuatro años ".

Observa a sus padres, desde luego a su mamá quien no puede creer todo lo que ha escuchado de él, simplemente les debe de parecer increíble enterarse de todo esto después de cuanto tiempo.

" ¡ Eras un niño !, esa mujer ha cometido estupro contigo por Dios, debería de estar en la cárcel ".

Apenas logra escuchar a su mamá tan alterada que no ha dudado levantarse de su lugar para negar que puedan hacerle algo así a Tina.

" Toda mi relación con Tina ha sido consensuada, no me obligó a nada, era y soy consciente de todas mis decisiones aunque para ustedes no les parezcan más más correctas para mi lo han sido, mi familia son ustedes pero ahora tengo una familia con Tina, me ama y yo a ella, sé que la edad es un problema ante ustedes y como inició nuestra relación, pero somos felices y soy feliz con esto que tengo así que por favor he sido sincero con ustedes les pido que respeten esta parte de mi vida ".

Observa como sus padres intercambian un par de miradas, mientras ambos asienten, pero no le parece suficiente, sabe que debe de convencerlos de que esta bien esto.

" Realmente la amo y ella a mí, si todo hubiera sido una locura no estaríamos ni casados ni apunto de tener un bebé, nada de esto estuvo mal y sólo ha sido decisión mía, pero realmente quiero que sepan la verdad de mi historia con Tina ".

Espera poder contar realmente como todo ha sucedido, pero tampoco espera poder confesarse absolutamente de todo.


	48. Negocios

No le resulta para nada raro observar aquel hombre que acostumbra sentarse a dos mesas de ella, lo cual es raro pensando que están ambos en una biblioteca pública la cual ahora nadie parece consultar desde los avances tecnológicos incluso desde que alguien al entrar a Google puede encontrar casi las respuestas para todo, menos ella que esta acostumbrada hacer uso de los libros, no quiere parecer alguien que se esfuerza por seguir estudiando aún cuando tiene un trabajo lo bastante estable tiene un doctorado en letras, sabe que no fue la licenciatura más competitiva y que tenía puestos limitados para ejercer su carrera pero le encanta, se graduó con honores.

Pero ahora mismo piensa en una pequeña parte de su vida que no ha desarrollado y no es su doctorado, todas las mañanas acostumbra a enseñar en escuelas de medio superior y por las tardes en escuelas para adultos, trata de recrearse más en cuanto tener una gran extensión en literatura y no quedarse con lo que aprendido.

Toma un sorbo de su termo, mientras se decide entre continuar leyendo un libro para nada recreativo en cuanto su benefició académico o continuar averiguando la vida de Eillis, una chica irlandesa que se ha embarcado más allá de las costas de Irlanda para llegar a América, pero ya se encuentra más que atrapada en aquella historia de lo que parecería gustarle e ignorando por completo el libro de las cartas de Van Gogh, aunque se ve distraída al ver su reloj se le esta haciendo realmente tarde para llegar al programa de adultos a los cuales se encuentra enseñándoles literatura medieval...

Le ha restado el tiempo para llegar a su restaurante favorito ‘ Ali ’, sabe que Kalev el dueño del establecimiento es gran fan del boxeador Muhhamad Ali, lo cual no pone en dudas al ver todas aquellas fotos colgando en diferentes paredes incluso se jacta de haberlo conocido, pero si la foto esta en blanco y negro puede ser un fotomontaje las aplicaciones de hoy en día hacen maravillas y no pone en duda al ver las fotos que sube su hermana a través de Instagram cada cinco minutos.

A su pesar disfruta de aquella hamburguesa gourmet mientras ha decidido rellenarla con papas, realmente se moría de hambre, pero no podía más al probar aquellos aros de cebolla, jura que un día de estos se va robar al cocinero apodado el padrino, realmente ama a los italianos y su sazón inigualable en la cocina, pero todo esto se ve interrumpido al ver como alguien con traje negro toma asiento mientras sostiene un portafolios.

" Buenas tardes señorita Goldstein, mi nombre es Percival Graves, es un placer poder hablar por primera vez con usted y deseó poder hablar con usted directamente de un negocio en particular ".

Le es familiar el rostro de este hombre sabe que lo ha visto últimamente demasiado pero desde luego esta confusa al no entender la parte de negocios no recuerda haber tenido alguna especie de negociación ni un regateo durante meses, además si ha negociado algo han sido tratos con puras mujeres no con hombres.

" Seré claro y preciso con el negocio que me ha traído hasta usted, considerando mis opciones usted señorita Goldstein es la más apropiada para lo que estoy apuntó de negociarle, seré más que directo y franco con usted al decirle que la he escogido a usted como la madre de mi hijo ".

Parecía ser un hombre bastante respetable incluso educado, lo observa fijamente sus rasgos son encantadores desde luego esta la primera impresión de ser un tipo duro pero también un rompecorazones y luego su juicio se basa en que le esta pidiendo ser la madre de su hijo aún cuando es la primera vez que interactúa con él y además que esto ha surgido mientras esta apunto de darle un segundo bocado a su hamburguesa.

" Podemos negociar ambos una cantidad favorable para usted si así lo desea señorita Goldstein, estoy a favor de negociar lo que usted me pida por tener a mi hijo ".

Desea empezar a creer que se ha quedado dormida frente al televisor mientras veía algún documental de Leonardo Da Vinci y sus secretos en sus pinturas, pero luego esta esto lo cual es más que real, un hombre encantador le agrega ahora la etiqueta de resultarle atractivo le esta pidiendo algo así o más bien negociando la idea de llevar a su hijo en su vientre, debe de estar alucinando o soñando, baja su hamburguesa y la empieza a inspeccionar cuidadosamente.

" Sólo ponga la cantidad que usted desea para tener a mi hijo, señorita Goldstein ".

Ha revisado la lechuga y no encuentra pruebas de que no sean los ingredientes indicados ni tan siquiera la hamburguesa contiene algún tipo de hongo alucinógeno que le provoqué esto.

" ¿ No puede hacerlo con cualquier otra mujer ? ".

Si sus padres escucharán semejante negoció puede imaginarlos completamente encolerizados todo lo contrario a lo que piensa como reaccionaría Queenie esta segura que ella se echaría a reír de una manera incontrolable y no le creería nada de esto.

" No, debe de ser usted señorita Goldstein ".

Trata de recordar una proposición o una clase de negocio de esta magnitud pero no consigue nada, más que ver aquel hombre, el cual trae una corbata negra a juego con el chaleco y saco, además de juzgar por su mirada sabe que es de algo serio, no ve ninguna cámara escondida por ninguna parte si intenta creer que esto es alguna clase de broma bien gastada, pero antes de dar su negativa necesita responder a todas esas dudas que la han empezado aquejar con tal proposición si puede llamarlo así.

" ¿ Por qué yo señor ? ".

Nunca se ha considerado la chica más bonita de su familia ni de su alrededor, además nuca participó en ninguna clase de concurso de belleza, tampoco tiene tanto atractivo como el que tiene aquel hombre frente a ella que podría intimidar a todo el mundo con su mirada.

" Debe ser usted señorita Goldstein, mi mejor opción es usted, tiene un doctorado en letras, sobresalía en todos sus semestres más que sus demás compañeros incluso respecto a otras áreas, las investigaciones privadas sugieren que es una gran persona, la descendencia de su familia incluso su genética todo esto me ha convencido para que usted sea la madre de mi hijo, en resumen usted es perfecta para ser la madre de mi hijo y si en la clínica me ofrecieron mujeres que estaban dispuestas a dejar alquilar su vientre pero ninguna fue realmente de mi elección pero usted sí señorita Goldstein ".

Sabe que debe de poner más atención de hora en adelante cuando camine, jamás pensó que alguien le investigaría al fondo, este señor si debe de tomarse en serio el negocio de tener un hijo para ser ella la implicada en esto, pero piensa por primera vez en un hijo, recuerda las experiencias de sus amigas y el amor inmediato que tienen ellas al enterarse que están embarazadas inclusive como consideran un todo a sus hijos cuando los sostienen entre brazos y siempre su mamá le ha dicho que el vínculo entre un hijo y una madre es increíble e inquebrantable.

" ¿ Y qué le hace pensar en que podría aceptar esto y renunciar a mi hijo ? ".

Ve como pone sobre la mesa aquel maletín negro y al abrirlo vaya demasiados papeles verdes en fajos los cuales saben que son billetes de una dominación bastante gorda, ve varios billetes acomodados perfectamente, pero niega de inmediato no son sus principios.

" Estoy dispuesto a negociar el precio que usted me ponga señorita Goldstein, incluso lo que deseé agregar si requiere algo más que dinero, puedo ofrecerle propiedades, viajes, autos, joyas, lo que usted me pida por ser la madre de mi hijo, incluso puede estar segura que obtendrá un contrato legal si es lo que desea para estar completamente segura de esto ".

Esta vez lo observa más detalladamente no es ningún hombre feo todo lo contrario podría entrar a cualquier lugar conquistar a quien quisiera y desde luego embarazarla sin problema alguno y sin necesidad de pagarle a nadie nada de todo lo que le esta ofreciendo incluso de negociar si desea más de lo que esta en aquel maletín, el cual lo ve como lo cierra.

" En verdad señor no pretendo esto, ni deseó ningún tipo de negociación y le deseó que tenga suerte buscando a la madre de su hijo, por que esa persona no soy yo, lamentó haberle echo perder su tiempo ".

Desea poder volver a retomar su hamburguesa la cual seguramente debe de estar ya más que fría, observa como aquel hombre parece sacar algo de sus bolsillos, vaya lo pone en su mesa y si efectivamente es una tarjeta de presentación.

" Señorita Goldstein le daré un plazo de catorce horas para que pueda pensarlo bien de lo contrario nada de esto pasó y agradecería su discreción ante todo, gracias por su tiempo señorita Goldstein y provecho ".

Lo observa como se levanta de aquel asiento de piel sintética de color amarillo acolchonado, con tanta elegancia como apoya su mano derecha sobre su dorso como si temiera a descuidar su aspecto desde luego la forma en que toma su maletín color negro, mientras lo ve marcharse de aquel establecimiento con suma elegancia ganándose las miradas de todos los comensales sobre él nadie acostumbra ver tanta elegancia en persona cuando es considerado un día común entre semana.

Pero ahora ve aquella tarjeta de presentación de color negra con las palabras serigrafiadas en plateado con demasiada elegancia el nombre de “ Percival Graves ”, desde luego un número y dirección en la quinta manzana, no debe tratarse de cualquier persona para esto.

[ ... ]

Es ella quien le ha investigado por todo Google incluso hasta llegar a Wikpedia, no hablado con nadie sobre el negocio propuesto por el segundo hombre más rico según Forbes, al parecer este hombre no quiere que nadie tenga un hijo sin no antes cumplir ciertas expectativas quiere entenderlo por que es un genio de los negocios absolutamente, haber creado páginas como aplicaciones para compras, invertir en varias empresas y tener la mitad de la bolsa de valores, además si esto le agrega todos los museos y bibliotecas que tiene por todo el mundo, incluso es socio del treinta porciento en Versace, una casa de moda demasiado importante y lucrativa.

Fue hijo único, tiene descendencia irlandesa además de haber estudiado en Harvard y haberse graduado a los dieciséis años, además de tener un doctorado en psicología y una licenciatura en relaciones exteriores, domina cinco idiomas perfectamente los cuales son francés, portugués, ruso, italiano y alemán, destina el diez porciento de sus ganancias anuales a varias beneficencias entre ellas las campañas de lucha contra la hambruna en África y campañas contra la violencia de género además de ofrecer estudios a niños y niñas en varios países los cuales sean más que sobresalientes, no se ha casado ni tan siquiera ha estado cerca de tener un noviazgo formal.

No quiere dejarse impresionar por la casa de campo que tiene, le habló después de diez horas de darse su encuentro y acordaron en verse en la casa de campo que tenía a las fueras de New York, le es increíble ver tanto arte del siglo XVI al XVIII reunido por completo en las paredes, incluso observa el retablo de la sala, el cual parece haberse obtenido de una iglesia por el trabajo fino y detallado de las figuras religiosas.

Le han ofrecido absolutamente de todo, que logra sentirse más que nerviosa, al tener una decisión respecto a lo que él quiere, lo ve entrar sólo que esta vez lo observa con un traje gris, no entiende como puede verse tan atractivo como en las fotos que ha visto de él por todo google incluso de Instagram.

" Buenos días señorita Goldstein, le gustaría comenzar por cuanto usted desea hacer esto ".

Vaya ahora lo esta viendo sentarse, nuevamente tan elegante, como al sentarse arregla sus puños, le parece que es bastante perfeccionista con todos los detalles por menores que sean los hace querer ver a la perfección, tal vez todas esas revistas tengan razón.

" Antes que nada prefiero que me hablé de tú y responda a unas preguntas mías si no le importa ".

Esta segura de no haber dormido en absoluto por haber intentado formular preguntas a todo esto de una manera correcta pero no esta para nada segura de haberlo conseguido lo cual le asusta al estar frente alguien tan importante que puede tenerlo todo pero al parecer menos a la mujer indicada para procrear a su hijo.

" Me parece correcto, si así lo desea puede comenzar cuando guste señorita Goldstein ".

Observa como se cruza de piernas y lleva ambas manos a sus rodillas, sabe lo que hace, debe de sentir que todo esto es un negocio.

" Bien mi pregunta es, ¿ qué tan importante es para usted tener un hijo ? ".

Siente como sus manos le sudan, nunca le ha pasado esto, sabe que puede sonar un poco atrevida su pregunta más de lo que podría imaginar, pero necesita saberlo.

" Demasiado importante para estar frente a usted respondiendo su pregunta ".

No podría esperar otra respuesta de alguien como él, por lo que ha investigado sabe que es una persona demasiado celosa de su vida privada, que él controla cuando y como se dará a presentar frente a todos, podría considerarlo por completo un ermitaño pero no tiene nada de ello.

" ¿ Qué estaría dispuesto hacer por tener un hijo ? ".

Lo ve sonreír un poco entre labios, al parecer no es la pregunta que esperaría de quien considera como la madre de su hijo aún no nato, pero como entendió de él todo depende de ella aunque quiere conocer los límites que puede tener él por tener un hijo.

" Lo que sea necesario para que acepte procrear a mi hijo ".

Todo va como pudo pensarlo incluso como lo ideó, él realmente quiere que ella sea la madre de su hijo.

" Si aceptará su propuesta, ¿ aceptaría mis condiciones ? ".

Esto puede ser variable, lo sabe y se inclina por la respuesta negativa para así verse libre de esto pero de lo contrario tiene igual alguna idea vaga de lo que podría hacer.

" Lo haría señorita Goldstein estoy dispuesto a todo por que sea quien procree a mi hijo ".

Él le esta mirando fijamente y ella no puede más que sostenerle igualmente la mirada no va dejarse intimidar en absoluto por quien puede ser el padre de su hijo.

" ¿ Qué método usaría para procrear a su hijo ? ".

Parece pensarlo, ella también haría lo mismo.

" Fecundación in-vitro si lo considera lo más correcto y apropiado ".

Sabe que no sería la mejor idea para tener un hijo, además de recordar las tradiciones familiares incluso por el simple hecho que su mamá le hablado sobre todo el contexto del sexo desde que tenía diez años para que no lo considerara tema de tabú, pero sobre todo mantiene sus principios los cuales eran mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio y tener hijos de la forma tradicional, pero ahora esta vez todo depende de ella y si él accede.

" No usaríamos ese método para procrear ".

Comenta, notando como él posa sus manos en los brazos del sillón de cuero negro en el cual esta sentado, una sala demasiado elegante para verse opacada por algo así.

" ¿ Qué método sugiere ? ".

Nunca pensó estar en alguna situación así por más que imaginó encontrar al hombre correcto durante su carrera y casarse con él así formando una familia pero no de esta forma aunque lo interior nunca pasará en absoluto ni diera indicios de jamás pasar.

" Sí realmente quieres un hijo, deberemos de procrearlo con el método antiguo por el cual la mayoría llegamos a esta vida ".

Puede parecerle a cualquiera una locura menos para ella cuando sus ideales han cambiado y él ciertamente ha logrado despertar en ella un lado maternal además de saber que esta en la etapa de su vida donde es recomendable que toda mujer sea mamá por primera vez.

" Esa es tú primera condición, ¿ tener relaciones sexuales para procrearlo ? ".

No se imagina diciéndole a su hijo que no fue producto de amor, pero aunque no fuera así quiere mantener una pequeña parte de lo cual eran sus principios para una vida que estaba planeando a escondidas de todos y que revelaría cuando fuera lo más indicado pero al parecer todo esto había cambiado.

" Sí, ¿ estas dispuesto aceptar esta condición para procrearlo ? ".

Siente algo de nervios, por la respuesta de él prácticamente le ha estado dando el sí de ser la madre de su hijo.

" Aceptó tú primer condición, ¿ cuales son las demás ? ".

Realmente pensó que él se llegaría a oponer a la primera condición, parece que entre más quiere alejarse más se mete, y cada vez esta convencida de que él es un hombre de negocios dispuesto a negociar para ganar lo que quiera.

" Que me permitas conocerte durante un mes, debo de conocer a quien será el padre de mi hijo, si durante un mes no me convence nada sobre ti tendrás que seguir en tú búsqueda, ¿ de acuerdo ? ".

Lo ve asentir, incluso cuando lo hace es elegante.

" Si llegó aceptar quiero formar parte de su vida y quiero que te veas involucrado durante los nueve meses a cada momento, ¿ de acuerdo ? ".

No puede imaginarse llegando a casa durante los próximos diez meses y decirles ‘ Familia les presentó al padre de mi hijo y a mi hijo ’, ni sabrá como explicarles una relación tan extraña pero si tal vez con el tiempo lo lograra averiguar.

" Me parece bien, estaré involucrado desde ahora ".

Le es increíble como esta en una situación así y en el fondo quiere hacerlo, experimentar con la maternidad, desde temprana edad quería sentir lo que era tener un hijo propio, amarlo y cuidarlo, para ella esto le parece una señal que es hora antes de que no pueda.

Sabe que en algún momento debe decirle que hay un ligero detalle con todo esto, seguramente le va molestar ya que no va quererse envuelto en este tema en específico.

" ¿ Tendrías algún problema si aún sigo siendo virgen ? ".

Le era una pregunta importante, algunas compañeras les contaban acerca de sus experiencias y como algunos chicos odiaban que algunas fueran vírgenes otros no tanto les era como un trofeo, por algo siguió esperando la idea del matrimonio hasta que el señor procrea a mi hijo se hizo presente.

No puede negarlo tiene una genética perfecta con tan sólo verlo, no en vano se encuentra entre los primeros diez solteros más codiciados pero al parecer a él no le interesa en absoluto la codicia si no ni tan siquiera estuvieran aquí.

" Pensé señorita Goldstein que ser virgen sería parte del pasado, pero no tengo problema con ello si aún es virgen ".

Recuerda lo que le dijo su mamá, que la primera vez debía de ser con alguien que amará realmente y fuera profundamente especial, bueno amor no ve aquí realmente y lo especial no puede ser procrea a mi hijo.

" Sí esas son todas las condiciones y preguntas al respecto, le informó que tengo sólo una condición al ver que estas interesada en conocerme más a fondo lo mejor es que vivas conmigo, tendrás tú propia habitación y todo lo mío puede ser tuyo, serías tratada como si fueras mi esposa, ¿ aceptas ? ".

Le agrada su forma de vida independiente pero nunca ha vivido con un hombre y desde luego esta que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre desde este punto, ni su relación de amistad con Newt ni Albus jamás se ha comparado algo así.

Además de conocer perfectamente a sus amigos para saber que nunca le propondrían algo así, por más que desearán padres no llegarían ante ella y harían semejante proposición, pero él quiere que ella tenga a su hijo y ella desea experimentar la maternidad.

" Bien aceptó ".

Extiende su mano derecha observando como él hace lo mismo para estrechar su mano con la suya, le parece encantador el contacto de su mano con la suya, sino se deja mentir ambos están ganando con esto algo.

Lo observa y no puede dejar de seguir pensando en lo elegante que es, demasiado varonil, si que tiene personalidad incluso parece ser el tipo de hombre que nunca se podría olvidar aún después de casada con otro hombre.

[ ... ]

Primer día para haberse despertado demasiado tarde en pleno domingo, le ha molestado ver tanta luz en una casa filtrarse por aquel ventanal pero sabe que esto sólo da una impresión mal de si misma, por lo cual se apresura en darse un baño y vestirse apropiadamente.

Todo el servicio le atiende como si fuera la esposa de Percival Graves, incluso observa como desde lejos la empiezan a respetar, al haber salido de su habitación.

" Señorita Goldstein, el señor Graves se unirá en unos minutos con usted para el desayuno ".

Esa debe de ser Bertha la ama de llaves, bueno la noche anterior cuando llegó recuerda vagamente que le presentó a todos los empleados de esta casa solamente, lo cual le pareció desde luego exagerado pero tenía sentido él podría tener todo lo que anhelara incluso una flota. 

" ¿ Dónde se encuentra ahora mismo ? ".

Una casa de por lo menos veinte habitaciones, la cual aparte incluye una biblioteca, una sala de cine, sauna, gimnasio, estudio, no le es tan fácil encontrarlo en un día, pero según para Percival esto es realmente algo pequeño de espacio.

" El señor Graves esta en su habitación ahora mismo posiblemente dándose una ducha estuvo en la piscina nadando desde temprano señorita Goldstein ".

Sabe que la va tomar un poco de tiempo para cambiar de ser señorita Goldstein a ser solamente Tina, no le gusta tanto las formalidades como a él, pero desde luego le agradece la información y se da la oportunidad de llegar a la única habitación que puede conocer bien después de la suya, no toca la puerta así que se da la bienvenida ella sola, odia saber que el tamaño de esta habitación solía ser su departamento, incluso aquí entra más luz de la que entra en su habitación, pero si todo parece ser como la suya y no se deja engañar por la elegancia de su habitación al ser estilo barroco como toda la casa, sabe donde esta el baño el cual seguramente ha sido esculpido por la reencarnación del mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

La puerta de aquel baño esta abierta desde luego lo visualiza a través del cristal de la ducha, aunque el vapor no le deja ver nada más que su silueta.

" Cuando hablaste de conocerme no pensé que sería así como comenzaríamos ".

Al menos no le ha dicho señorita Goldstein ni ella le dirá señor, fue un buen acuerdo al hablarlo cuando le ayudó a bajar sus maletas, desde luego esta el hecho que nadie de su familia ni amigos se ha enterado de su mudanza.

" Necesitó pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo, debes de saber que trabajo de lunes a viernes hasta las siete de la noche, por lo cual sábados y domingos los debo de basarlos solamente en ti ".

Escucha como el agua sigue cayendo, no es que vaya hacer esto todos los días pero también él parece ser el hombre importante que debe de agendarlo todo para poder hablar sólo diez minutos con él y sólo para tener algo productivo de lo contrario apenas le concedería un minuto por tener que hablar de nada productivo.

" Correcto, me complace saber que obtendré un poco de su tiempo en cuanto a mí puedes interrumpirme en cualquier momento ".

Agradece profundamente que él básicamente pueda decirle estoy disponible para ti las veinticuatro horas del día si así lo deseas, pero quiere hablar de algo que ciertamente la ha estado inquietando esta madrugada al haber escuchado en la cocina como alguien decía que era una de muchas mujer en una lista larga.

" ¿ Actualmente estas saliendo con alguna mujer ? ".

Deja de escuchar como el agua deja de caer, para ver como abre la puerta, realmente no se dará la media vuelta pero tampoco va bajar la mirada para ser una observadora.

" No, tampoco esperó salir con alguien y creeme nunca verías a nadie en casa si saliera con alguien ".

Todo le sonaba increíble hasta las últimas palabras, va ser él padre de su hijo y no quiere verlo en absoluto saliendo con mujeres, no desea que su hijo obtenga un mal ejemplo desde antes de nacer.

" Entonces eso se vuelve otra condición no quiero verte con ninguna mujer sentimentalmente ni íntimamente, quiero que seas un buen ejemplo para nuestro hijo, ¿ de acuerdo ? ".

Al parecer eso le ha detenido en absoluto de tomar su bata de color negra desde luego se da cuenta que es una bata Versace por el estilo de sus bordados dorados.

" Bien nada de mujeres más que tú me parece perfecto, por un buen ejemplo para nuestro hijo no nato ".

Aún después de un baño sigue siendo elegancia absoluta y no debe de ser la primera mujer en haberse fijado en algo así.

[ ... ]

Sabe prácticamente su juventud hasta la actualidad cada mínimo detalle en dos semanas sabe que sólo restan dos semanas más para decidir, pero ahora suele darse el gusto de interrumpir en su habitación y meterse entre sus cobijas y sábanas de seda fina, mientras él analiza sus ganancias con su más reciente inversión en la bolsa, por lo que aprendido de él se le da bien tener un sexto sentido en las inversiones pues la casa no parece perder nunca y así se lo ha hecho saber.

" Dime cuán millonario te haz vuelto esta vez ".

Murmura observando el techo blanco de su habitación sabe que no va para nada con el estilo absoluto de la habitación.

" Gané diez millones este día, al parecer mis inversiones me han devuelto el tiple de lo invertido, ¿ recuerdame cómo debo de presentarme frente a tus padres y hermana ? ".

Lo observa esta vez esta durmiendo con una playera negra y pants, pero no deja de ver sus mejillas ambas perfectamente rasuradas, lo ha visto rasurarse esta mañana y haber deseado intentar rasurarlo ella misma.

" Cómo un pretendiente y creó que a tu techo no le vendría mal la idea que pintarás la creación de Miguel Ángel, demasiado blanco y algo aburrido de contemplar tú techo ".

Siente como se empieza a remover en la cama, al parecer ha llegado la hora de dormir, la luz de su buró deja de iluminar la habitación, ahora puede sentir como su cuerpo empieza a rozar con el suyo para abrazarla, ahora lo hace un poco más abierto, antes ella dormía sin sentirse abrazada y cuando despertaba sorpresa él la estaba abrazando incluso enreda sus piernas alrededor suyo.

" ¿ Crees que tus padres y hermana me acepten en su familia ? ".

Ella estudio letras, el obtuvo un doctorado en psicología debería de saber leer un poco a las personas incluso de imaginarse algo cuando les hablado de toda su familia incluso cuando le mostró algunas fotografías y se río de ella al ver una foto de cuando tenía cinco años y en esa época había mudado sus dos dientes delanteros, recuerda lo que le dijo...

“ Eres demasiado adorable no puedo imaginar cuando nuestro hijo tenga la edad de cinco años ”.

Se recuesta sobre su pecho sintiendo como él se empieza aferrar a ella, para conocerlo sabe que esto es demasiada confianza.

" Deberán de aceptarte serás el padre de mi hijo de cualquier manera estas dentro de la familia ".

Siente como le besa el cabello, es un beso de buenas noches.

[ ... ]

Lo ve profundamente nervioso al estar frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, nota como su mano derecha esta sobre su dorso, como si temiera que algo se cayera de él pero en cuanto su mano izquierda esta demasiado firme, sabe que estando nervioso no va lograr algo con su familia esta noche.

Por lo cual toma su mano, y esta vez abre la puerta de su casa, entrando con él, sabe que no es el tipo de palacio de los cuales puede gozar, lo va guiando a la sala de su casa, pero puede notar una cierta emoción.

" ¿ Esa es la misma chimenea donde solías abrir todos tus regalos de navidad ? ".

Nota como señala la chimenea la cual se encuentra apagada, ella simplemente asiente, después de todo siente que no fue lo más correcto haberle mostrado las fotos antes de que conociera a su familia.

" Iré a encenderla ".

Siente como suelta su mano y nuevamente lo observa con bastante elegancia como se para, pero desde luego ella aprovecha la oportunidad para ir a la cocina, ser de ayuda.

Observa desde lejos como sus padres y hermana están arreglando los platillos para la cena, no puede evitar reírse ella nunca fue en absoluto buena en la cocina.

" Tina, ven ayudarnos con la ensalada ".

Escucha de su mamá, prácticamente sabe que la ensalada tendrá que ser entre los tres integrantes de su familia, para conseguir así hacerle plática sobre Percival.

" ¿ Qué necesitan saber sobre Percival ? ".

Pregunta, mientras empieza a tomar un tomate para empezar a rebanarlo, observa las miradas curiosas de sus padres al igual que de su hermana como si se hubieran visto descubiertos de su plan.

" ¿ Gustos musicales ? ".

Es la primera pregunta hecha por su padre, al principio creyó que era un hombre de opera lo cual es así pero no lo considera aficionado a ser de opera durante todo el día ni de Mozart, por lo cual sus revelaciones musicales si que le han sorprendido.

" Si esta realmente de buen ánimo escucha ABBA por las mañanas y en las noches puede variar desde escuchar a Gloria Gaynor hasta Frank Sinatra ".

Realmente considera que siempre todos los días suele escuchar a ABBA en volumen bajo mientras conversan de su día, lo cual es raro todos se jactan del que puede tener un pésimo carácter pero se da cuenta que no es así.

" Algo variado, pero no puede compararse con escuchar la gran voz de Stevie Wonder, pero es Percival Graves, ¿ verdad ? ".

Lo común es que su padre parezca preocupado lo cual nota en su mirada y en cada palabra que usa, se limita asentir, puede escuchar un sermón del porqué un hombre como él no puede ser lo suficiente bueno para ella cuando puede serlo como padre de su hijo.

" Lo es, pero no mencionen nada sobre Elvis Presley de lo contrario no va dejar de hablar sobre las maravillosas canciones que tenía ".

Aunque empieza a escuchar una canción en particular que siempre escuchó desde su infancia incluso veía como sus padres bailaban al empezar aquella canción frente a la chimenea, por lo cual deja de rebanar aquel tomate para ir a la sala, encontrándose a Percival frente aquella fogata de pie, ‘ killing me softly ’ en voz de Roberta Flack.

" ¿ Podemos bailar ? ".

Observa como extiende su mano, sabe que ella eligió el traje incorrecto para esta noche al igual que la corbata azul marino con negro no le va demasiado bien, pero no puede resistirse aceptarlo, empiezan bailando suavemente es la primera vez que hacen esto.

Se apoya sobre su pecho, al parecer es un hombre que parece poner atención hasta en los más mínimos detalles en los cuales creería que nadie pone atención alguna en absoluto pero él parece hacerlo.

Desea que no este llegando al final aquella canción, la forma en que huele, odiaba al principio las fragancias masculinas pero en él todo eso puede tener sentido, siente que se detiene, teme que lo pisará pero no cree que sea así lo observa y lo ve en su mirada, puede adorar el final de la canción para siempre si sucede lo que realmente piensa.

Pero antes de que él se arrepienta en hacerlo ella lo hace, y siente como se inclina él para besarla, correspondiéndole siente ser un poco torpe para besarlo, dada las experiencias que él debe de tener pero le resulta un beso perfecto que no quiere que terminé pero así pasa debe de terminar, es cuando le abraza.

" Aceptó procrear a nuestro bebé ".

Murmura en su oído, nota como se separa un poco de ella pero lo ve sonreír, le es demasiado sincero.

" Oh Queenie, ¿ tomaste la foto ? ".

Escucha de su madre, no puede evitar reír un poco, pero él parece encantado con todo esto.

[ ... ]

No sabe en que preciso momento fue que sucedió y no todo era como le habían contado sus compañeras de escuela, para ella ha sido algo increíble e inolvidable, además de ser bastante romántico por el simple hecho de como la trato como si fuera la primera persona que amará, pero incluso el detalle que le hizo sentir especial fue ver que aquel techo blanco tenía pintado la creación y ahora eso era justamente lo que estaba viendo, mientras lo esta abrazando.

" ¿ Deseas que me quedé contigo esta mañana ? ".

No espera que realmente suene una alarma en la habitación de él, siempre acostumbra a despertarse a las siete de la mañana en punto sin necesidad de una alarma sabe el por que se despierta así, cree que puede escuchar a un la campana de su internado sonar exactamente a las siete por eso lo hace, pero han estado despiertos toda la noche.

" Sí, ¿ también puedo desear el resto del día ? ".

Toma su mano izquierda mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, su mano resulta ser un poco más grande que la suya.

" Puedes desearlo, pero tengo una condición para ser el resto de tú día ".

Lo observa fijamente, mientras apoya sus manos entrelazadas sobre aquel edredón, debe de tener una obsesión por el color gris, de eso debe estar segura, pero siente como sus dedos dejan de entrelazarse.

" ¿ Qué condición es ? ".

Nota como se separa un poco de ella para tomar una caja del buró, ciertamente la vio hace una semana pero es una caja de reloj y no se considera una persona entrometida en nada.

" Es más bien una pregunta y empieza así, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ? ".

Observa como abre aquella caja para revelar el verdadero contenido un anillo de compromiso demasiado brillante, realmente en esto se ha vuelto su negociación en algo que parece ahora incluir un marido y casa.

" Aceptó casarme contigo pero con una condición ".

La palabra condición puede ser su favorita tiene tantos significados pero sólo parece darle un verdadero significado entre ellos.

" ¿ Cuál es tú condición señorita Goldstein ? ".

Esta observándola fijamente, pero no puede evitar acariciar su mejilla derecha, le parece un poco rasposa y nada tersa.

" Que me permitas ser quien te rasure cada mañana ".

Durante varios días lo observó frente al espejo, viendo como se ponía la espuma en sus mejillas mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado la navaja plateada para rasurarse lentamente, tuvo ciertas ocasiones en las cuales deseaba acercarse y tomar aquella navaja para ser ella quien lo rasurara y prácticamente lo sentía un fetiche.

" Aceptó su condición, ahora sólo dejame hacer esto oficial ".

Ve como toma aquel anillo mientras vuelve a tomar su mano izquierda, para ponerle el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Sólo quiere besarlo un poco pero al parecer puede obtener un poco hasta que siente lo rasposa que puede ser su piel al no rasurarse y no puede evitar sentir cosquillas, al parecer él lo sabe porque ahora se restriega contra sus mejillas.

" Percival, deja de hacerme cosquillas y vamos a rasurarte para después continuar con procrear a nuestro hijo ".

Al parecer no le hará caso, en absoluto ya que prácticamente siente como se esta empezando apoyar sobre ella todo su cuerpo y no la deja de hacer reír.

" Te amo Porpentina Esther ".

Le ha dejado de raspar su cuello, sabe que lo más probable es que lo dejé completamente rojo, pero ahora se siente feliz y ve que esta ahí de frente, sabe que es la mejor oportunidad para poder besarlo lentamente.


	49. Ropa

Realmente es consciente que todo el mundo empieza a sospechar que puede estar quedándose sin ropa pero puede adorar el comenzar a quedarse sin ropa alguna como lo son sus camisas para empezar sabe que le quedan bastantes holgadas, bastante grandes que pueden cubrir sus muslos y que decir de las mangas necesita arrengarlas justo hasta sus codos, es la primera vez en su vida que se detiene a prestar un poco de atención en los detalles, pero ahora mismo esta considerando dar por perdida otra camisa blanca, sabe que será imposible recuperarla, más cuando ella se encuentra sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mientras le sonríe como si fuera inocente de no haber cometido absolutamente algo.

Pero si necesita tener una camisa antes de empezar a usar alguna de color azul bajo, nunca ha sido de su estilo dejar de usar blanco para asistir al trabajo, lleva veinte minutos pidiendo su camisa pero se encuentra una inocente negativa ante ello.

" Podrías devolverme mi camisa adorable esposa mía ".

Lo pide de una buena forma, realmente lo esta haciendo parece estarlo pensando bien, pero no puede evitar distraerse al estar acariciando sus muslos lo cual considera un gran problema al considerar que tiene una reunión importante con ministros incluyendo a Seraphina.

Observa como al parecer ha logrado convencerla ya que ha empezado a rebajarse las mangas lentamente, si parece complacerse de torturarlo lo cual no puede poner queja alguna.

" Sólo será un préstamo por unas horas y cuando vuelvas deseó ver nuevamente mi camisa justo como te la entregaré dulce esposo mío ".

Al parecer ha conseguido que su camisa sea un préstamo por parte de ella, observa como le sonríe mientras empieza a desabotonar su camisa desde el cuello, sabe que tiene unos cuantos más para ayudarla, por lo cual comienza desabotonando desde abajo, siente como va más rápido ella, pero puede tomarse su verdadero tiempo para esto...

Todo el mundo le ha visto raro, durante la reunión nadie logró distraerse sin observarle por unos segundos aunque deseará un poco de concentración en las mejoras para salvaguardar la seguridad.

Pero ahora no puede darse por libre al observar como Seraphina toma asiento a un lado de él, parece que es ella quien lo ha estado observando más detenidamente, no luce enfermo ni mal, sólo se siente feliz como cualquier día, nada que alguien pueda ver como raro.

" ¿ Desde cuando Percival Graves huele a vainilla y no a vodka ? ".

Es una gran pregunta, no había sospechado que hoy olía a vainilla y no a whisky lo cual venía sucediendo desde hace un largo tiempo tal vez desde Grindelwald pero después ella llegó para ayudarle y ahora huele a vainilla, cuando se suponía que todavía debe de oler a whisky y posiblemente a orina si sintiera que esta en la misma depresión sumergido.

Pero que se supone que debía decirle frente a ella cuando las relaciones entre los nomaj y ellos están estrictamente prohibidas menos en Inglaterra donde parecen ser un poco más abiertos, pero al final sabe que puede enterarse de todos y podrá escuchar de ella ese tonto pretexto oídos y ojos por todos lados.

" Conocí a una chica durante mi regreso de Londres en barco, ella estaba visitando un amigo y yo había trabajado de encubierto, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

Ve como asiente, bueno sabe que lo hecho, hecho esta y contra ello nada puede hacer pero si lo intenta tendría que renunciar a todo esto por lo cual esta dispuesto hacerlo realmente y no sentiría remordimiento alguno.

" Bien me casé con ella durante el viaje y es una nomaj de aquí New York, las vacaciones que pedí realmente fue mi luna de miel, conozco los riesgos para entender que tan grave puede ser mi posición como director pero ella se ha tomado todo lo mío con calma, me ayudado tanto más de lo que pudo hacer alguna poción y me ama tanto como puedo amarla más por los dos ".

Muestra su alianza en su dedo anular izquierdo, demasiado brillante para ser oro, debería de estar agradecido por él recién divorciado que estaba apunto de lanzar sus alianzas al mar.

" Tienes a todas las mujeres de este mundo detrás de ti y tú decides ir detrás de una nomaj, ¿ realmente no estabas bajo algún efecto secundario de alguna poción recomendada ? ".

Bueno al menos ha empezado bien, es su amiga puede tratarlo al principio como una amiga y después como un empleado más, con esto llegar al punto fatal.

" No, Phina me encontraba en mi perfecto juicio, si pudieras conocer a Tina, realmente estoy lo bastante agradecido por ella, estoy tan bien con ella es increíble, me ha enseñado amar realmente de alguna forma a mi mismo, también el tener paciencia y no querer mandar todo al demonio ni a nadie, además sobre lleva también mi dolor, me hace feliz y oler a vainilla en vez de un whisky barato ".

Escucha una leve risa de ella, realmente puede ser la risa que cualquier amigo haría al escuchar a uno decir que esta enamorado verdaderamente.

" Haré todo lo posible por lograr una excepción contigo, te informaré en cinco días la decisión que logre tomar, sabes que no va ser nada fácil pero lo intentaré ".

Le agradece, sabe que esto no puede ser una decisión tomada por ella solamente necesita de un consejo, si todos deciden que no es la mejor idea que sea parte del mundo mágico por estar casado con una nomaj aceptara renunciar e incluso llevar una vida tranquila.

[ ... ]

No puede permitir esta vez perder su corbata, o la última que le puede quedar de su cajón no entiende donde fueron las demás, aún buscando por toda la casa no ha encontrado ninguna más la que tiene Tina en su muñeca derecha de color rojo con pequeños rombos blancos, nada elegante pero es la única que parece quedarle existencialmente.

Se acerca a ella abrazándola por detrás, mientras que ella parecía estar ocupada levantando los platos sucios del desayuno, en verdad esta ideando un plan para recuperar su corbata.

" Esposa necesitó la única corbata que me queda ".

No quiere sonar desesperado pero tampoco quiere tratar de quitarle el momento de felicidad por completo a Tina, quien parece apoyarse en él.

" Este día lo lamentó pero irás sin corbata esposo ".

Ahora puede sentirse perdido, no le va devolver la corbata, sabe que para el próximo intentó puede ser peor, ahora no sabrá como explicar la falta de una corbata en su cuello, debe de hacer compras o tal vez Tina va desear hacer las compras, le ha comprado camisas de bastantes colores de los cuales jamás imaginaría usar más sin embargo los usa los fines de semana y le hacen sentirse otra persona diferente.

" ¿ Puedo saber la razón por la cual conservas mi corbata, cariño ? ".

La observa llevar aquellos platos a la cocina, puede escuchar como los esta empezando acomodar en el fregadero mientras prende la radio, lo cual le es raro escuchar programas de nomajs incluyendo eso las famosas radionovelas.

" Lo hiciste otra vez cariño, en verdad no es tú culpa y no hay necesidad de disculpas ".

No puede evitar sentirse un tonto, ella lo sabe no lo hizo a propósito, esta es la cuarta vez que pasa algo así, que puede hacerle daño sin darse cuenta de ello, debió de ser otra pesadilla.

Se acerca con cuidado a la cocina hasta donde esta Tina, recuerda la primera vez que pasó algo así, sintió realmente que estaba con Grindelwald nuevamente en una habitación oscura cuando este empezó a torturarlo sólo pensó en intentar defenderse y en consecuencia tomó a Tina por las muñecas, sino le hubiera despertado, nunca en su vida hubiera experimentado aquel terror de creer que podía perder realmente a Tina por un mal sueño que creyó ser verdad.

" ¿ Puedo ver ? ".

Ella le extiende su mano derecha observa que atado demasiado bien su corbata, enrollándola tres veces en su muñeca exactamente donde puede notar las marcas de sus dedos en un color morado, se siente mal, odia cuando hace esto y su odio por Grindelwald crece más de lo que puede creer.

Roza la yema de sus dedos lentamente por donde ha dejado sus marcas, sabe que debe de dolerle, nunca realmente desearía lastimarla pero se lo dijo desde un principio era un hombre con demasiados problemas al borde del colapso total, pero ella lo amó aún así.

" Percival mirame ".

Siente como la mano de ella roza su mentón para que le vea y no siga viendo aquellas marcas que le ha dejado, la observa fijamente sabe que es una alma especial y que no debería de formar parte de los nomaj, sino debería de estar en su mundo con él compartiendo todo y no clandestinamente temiendo o no por romper reglas.

Sostiene su muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras la acaricia despacio deseando borrar todo aquello de ella, aunque con su mano libre roza el dorso contra su mejilla derecha.

" No es tú culpa, además creo que a tus compañeros de trabajo se asustarían al ver las marcas de tu espalda las cuales estoy segura que no son nada bonitas ".

Siempre trata de hacerlo sentir mejor para que no se sienta una basura por completo al haberla lastimado así, es demasiado buena para él pero sabe que puede ser bueno para ella como trata de demostrárselo cada día.

[ ... ]

Desde luego esta para él aquella noche que perdió su abrigo negro por completo al dárselo a Tina debido a que había comenzado a nevar, se quedó con su abrigo favorito el cual usaba todos los días pero no puede engañarse ama como usa su abrigo incluso lo elegante que puede hacer ver su abrigo frente a todos.

" ¿ Tanto te gusta mi nuevo abrigo para querer usarlo ? ".

Escucha de Tina quien le esta tomando la mano mientras siente como se apoya en su hombro, han asistido a una función de teatro realmente no fue de su gusto la obra ni tampoco la de Tina quien se ha prometido no volver hacer caso a las críticas de los periódicos nomaj las cuales suelen terminar en excelentes por lo menos sus periódicos hablan de política mágica.

" Tal vez, tú marido teme que lo dejes completamente desnudo y aún así le permitas que vaya a trabajar ".

Se detiene al sentir como Tina se ha detenido completo ahora la observa, al parecer no le ha gustado nada de lo que ha dicho lo puede sentir.

" Tienes razón no debo de permitir que mi esposo ande desnudo por todo New York mucho menos frente a sus compañeros de trabajo pero tampoco me gusta tanto negro en él ".

Siente como su bufanda azul petróleo se desliza por su cuello, algo más que ha perdido en menos de tres días, ahora ella puede lucir dos bufandas, pero lo ha pensado demasiado rápido al ver como ella desliza su bufanda color crema por su cuello para ahora ponérsela a él.

" ¿ Es una clase de préstamo ? ".

Pregunta algo dudoso al sentir aquella bufanda de seda sobre su cuello, sabe que esta bufanda es un regalo de Queenie prácticamente no es la típica cuñada que hubiera imaginado al contrario le resulta asfixiante estar con ella.

" Un obsequio de cuanto amo a mi esposo tanto para renunciar por las cosas que me son importantes pero no tanto como tú lo eres para mí ".

Nunca se había detenido en alguna calle para observar su alrededor pero en especial a ella, aún así no es de dar muestras de amor públicas pero se permite hacerlo, sin importarle si esta frente a nomajs o magos.

[ ... ]

Esta justo frente al escritorio de Seraphina esperando saber si obtendrá una sanción o una excepción realmente, no puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso, nunca se ha visto que un pura sangre desee enamorarse de una nomaj y pasar el resto de sus días con esa persona, probablemente debió de haber molestado al consejo su decisión considerando que esto le llamarían mestizaje por completo.

Observa como Seraphina realmente se encuentra seria frente a él tal vez ahora comience como su cargo de presidenta ante un simple empleado y después finalice siendo una amiga lamentando su posición actual.

" Supongo que debo dejarte para que comiences con la búsqueda de mi reemplazo, ¿ no es así ? ".

Realmente se esforzó por dar lo mejor de si mismo como no lo había demostrado en este último año después del incidente con Grindelwald o antes de que sucediera se ha asegurado de dar más que lo mejor de si mismo para demostrarles que estar enamorado no puede ser una debilidad ni un error ni mucho menos una equivocación de estarlo de una nomaj.

" Te equivocas, el consejo lo ha visto como una oportunidad para comenzar con ser más abiertos respecto a los nomaj, por lo cual si hay una verdadera excepción contigo pero antes de verte marchar de alegría Percival asegurate por favor de no perder más tú ropa toda MACUSA se ha dado cuenta de ello y nadie sospecha de quien te esta haciendo cambiar, es mi recomendación procura no perder más prendas de ropa ".

Simplemente asiente, trata de reprimir su alegría tratará de no perder más prendas de ropa pero lo ve imposible cada día tal vez mañana sólo este usando una camisa de color verde posiblemente y su sacó tanto como chaleco se encontrarán en el armario de Tina lo cual viene siendo lo más probable en suceder.


	50. Horarios

Realmente no quiere pensar nada de lo que se esta ideando, acaban de mudarse a un nuevo vecindario ambos creen que es el lugar indicado para el bebé que viene en camino, apenas tiene cuatro meses y espera que sólo sean los cambios hormonales que esta pasando no lo que realmente cree ver, tanta amabilidad de sus vecinas nuevas en Percival le es raro, nunca nadie fue amable con ellos cuando vivían en su anterior departamento, pero ahora cada mañana exactamente a las nueve en punto como puede ver en su reloj va tocar el timbre la señora Brown, se presentó como una encantadora mujer soltera cuando es casada pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ofreció su total ayuda para lo que necesitará su esposo, sin importarle que ella estuviera justamente parada a un lado de él mientras le entregaba una tarta de manzana, cuenta hasta tres cuando escucha como el timbre empieza a sonar.

Observa como Percival deja de cortar aquella papaya si realmente empieza a odiar esto por la expresión de su rostro incluso por que no se quita el mandil, aún así va detrás de él, nota como abre la puerta con molestia.

" Buenos días señora Brown, ¿ qué se le ofrece esta mañana ? ".

Ve una sonrisa fingida en su chico, si no le agrada la mujer, pero eso no le hace perder el tiempo para acariciar su vientre, puede sentir como se mueve, prefiere que él continúe rebanando aquella papaya para que pueda echarle miel y avena, todo lo puede atribuir a los antojos.

" Te he traído un pay de manzana, no te importaría si puedo pasar a tú cocina para comer un poco y platicar, ¿ verdad ? ".

Seguramente la señora Brown debe de estar usando un vestido algo corto que debió de usar durante su juventud, al igual que debe de estar luciendo un peinado con demasiado spray para resaltar su cabello rubio y que decir debe de traer una camisa algo escotada y luciendo un collar de perlas sin agregar esos horribles aretes de triángulos de color azul que debe de estar usando siempre, no entiende la moda actual de las figuras y colores no tan encendidos incluso el considerar que tener una aspiradora ya puede hacerte sentir como si fueras alguien demasiado importante.

" Claro señora Brown mi esposa realmente estaría gustosa de poder platicar con usted ".

Desea realmente que la señora Brown fuera un vendedora de aspiradoras, incluso de tostadoras, ve como Percival se hace a un lado dejando pasar a la señora Brown bueno ahora también ella debe de fingir encantó al verla, se acerca a ella para saludarla de mano.

" Buenos días señora Brown ".

Saluda, mientras ve como su marido lleva aquel pay a la mesa, sus pies aún no le están matando sabe que la hinchazón de pies vendrá en el siguiente mes por lo que ha escuchado de su suegra, observa como su vecina analiza la casa de arriba abajo, bueno no es el estilo actual de tener cuadros o esculturas raras con figuras algo deformes.

Lo ve en su expresión no le agrada en absoluto el decorado de su casa, pero sabe que esto es una visita de cortesía.

" Oh vaya estas más gorda que ayer cariño, el embarazo no esta yendo nada bien a tú figura ".

Sólo sonríe, no va decir nada acerca de aquel comentario y no es para menos sabe que ella no tiene hijos además de tener un marido que no ha conocido en estas dos semanas de su reciente mudanza.

Ve como Percival trae tres tazas de café en una bandeja de plata, pero lo que más le sorprende es ver como la señora Brown se muerde su labio inferior de una forma discreta, su marido deja la bandeja en aquella mesa y pone tres platos de porcelana para después comenzar a rebanar el pay.

" Esperó que te guste mi pay, lo hice con las mejores manzanas verdes ".

Sabe que no se dirige a ella sino a su marido, con una verdadera sonrisa entre labios, no es nada tonta para no darse cuenta de la verdadera razón de los pays diarios.

" Mi cuñada Queenie hace unos excelentes pays de manzana o fresa, son mi perdición ".

Desea reírse un poco, su marido siempre inocente ante las personas que realmente quieren verlo como algo más que un simple vecino, necesita explicárselo más a fondo sobre las insinuaciones de las mujeres casadas queriendo obtener una aventura, le ve tan interesada en su marido que teme tener que perfeccionar sus dotes en cocina.

Incluso ya puede imaginarse rogándole desperadamente a su hermana Queenie por que le enseñe de una forma a mejorar sus dotes culinarios sin terminar quemando la cocina o las cortinas y exponiendo a todo el mundo ante estar frente a una estufa.

" Ya veo pero prueba un poco, ¿ le gustaría cenar esta noche en mi casa ? ".

Bien sabe que esta de sobra en la mesa por la señora Brown, pero su marido la esta observando a ella mientras siente como esta a su lado acariciando su vientre.

" Siento demasiado rechazar su invitación me temo que esta noche me encuentro con planes ".

Ve una mirada de disgusto de aquella mujer y una sonrisa más que fingida pero ella esta alegré de saber que Percival recuerda la cena especial que le hará mientras ven un aburrido programa en televisión.

Sólo pasa diez minutos en su casa cuando la ve marchar se de su casa, se ha dejado tres trozos de pay, realmente no sabe lo que hará con aquel pay, pero se siente nuevamente algo cansada, deben de ser cerca de las diez sabe que es la siesta matutina antes de que llegue otra vecina dentro de dos horas.

" Vamos a descansar un poco cariño ".

Murmura mientras le toma la mano para ir con él a la habitación, sabe que mientras duerme Percival hablará un largo rato con el bebé hasta que se vea interrumpida por el timbre de su casa.

[ ... ]

Se ha despertado antes de tiempo al escuchar los leves ronquidos de Percival cerca de su oído, la esta abrazando al igual que la ha cubrido con una cobija, siente su mano en su vientre por lo cual no duda en acariciar suavemente el dorso de su mano, esta así durante un largo tiempo antes de escuchar el timbre nuevamente, puede jurar que va empezar a odiar tener timbre en su casa.

Pero Percival parece despertar al sentir como presiona un poco su vientre, ella se detiene de acariciar el dorso de su mano.

" Te apuesto cien grandes que es la señora Anderson ".

Murmura en voz baja, al parecer Percival acepta su apuesta por que le ha besado la mejilla pero al mismo tiempo siente como le va soltando, siempre debe de ser refinado en cuanto sus modales, la crianza de su suegra le parece demasiado exagerada pero al menos no es como ella de lo contrario no se salvaría de ser anfitriona todos los fines de semana.

" Te esperó abajo señora Graves, recuerda no es de anfitriones hacer esperar a sus invitados ". 

Le lanza una almohada pero odia que sea un buen picher, ahora entiende porque la obsesión de su suegro por los partidos de beisbol e inculcarle la misma obsesión a Percival el cual lo rechazó por formar parte del club de tennis.

" Sabes empiezas a sonar como a tu mamá y eso te hace ser una persona horrible ".

Ahora la gracia se ha terminado en su marido sabe que no es un golpe bajo pero si una forma de desquitarse con él de su ferviente club de admiradoras.

Realmente desea saber que le ha traído la señora Anderson, quien es divorciada pero por los rumores que ha escuchado del vecindario mantiene una relación con su joven jardinero al cual esta manteniendo, al parecer le gustan jovencitos y por lo que ve también mantenerlos.

" Querido he visto esto en una tienda para ti y no pude pensarlo más que para ti ".

Se queda observando algo escondida detrás del muro de las escaleras, viendo que la señora Anderson le entrega una caja de regalo, ahora le intriga lo que puede ser aquel regalo para que la señora Anderson no dejará de pensar en la exclusividad para Percival.

" Esta bien cariño, al parecer eres demasiado tímido así que lo abriré por ti ".

Observa como aquella mujer rompe aquella envoltura de circulos y cuadrados desde luego parece más ansiosa ella que nadie, abre aquella caja rectangular revelando una playera sin mangas pero es transparente de color negra, no puede imaginarse a Percival andando con semejante playera como si fuera algún tipo de chico rebelde, ahora tiene el mismo pensamiento que su suegra cuando se refiere a él como su niño inocente y pulcro.

" No debió de haberse molestado pero no es mi estilo ".

Vaya debería de tener su pesada cámara de video para grabar esto, el rostro de aquella mujer y su maquillaje excesivo al igual que su cabello totalmente encrespado es único, nunca ha visto tal desilusión en alguien.

" Pero cariño aún eres joven, sinceramente un niño para estar casado y apuntó de ser padre, no deberías de tener tales obligaciones, te ofrezco que vivas conmigo Frank es algo aburrido y tú pareces ser demasiado divertido para tú esposa ".

Ahora puede entender un poco del por que pudo haberse divorciado y como estaba apuntó de lanzar a su jardinero Frank para darle la bienvenida a su marido.

" Supongo que soy también un aburrido mi esposa es demasiado divertida, ella me hace disfrutar de la vida y no tengo pensado nunca dejarla por nadie señora Anderson, agradezco su cortés visita mucha gracias ".

Prácticamente se oculta contra el muro deseando no ser vista por la señora Anderson debe de estar más que enojada, la puede imaginar completamente furiosa por la actitud que ha tenido Percival con ella, escucha ser la puerta azotada de su casa teme que algún portaretratos familiar se venga al suelo, pero no parece ser así.

" Tina, sé que estas justo ahí siendo espectadora de todo esto, tú enemiga se ha marchado y sigues aún con tú marido que no piensa abandonarte nunca ".

Bueno no puede pensar de eso cuando sabe que se acercan los otros dos turnos de sus vecinas, demasiado interesadas en Percival como las otras dos anteriores.

[ ... ]

Percival recibió galletas recién horneadas hace dos horas por la señora Hudson de la cual sinceramente parece agradarle un poco pero igual ve en ella lo demás de sus vecinas, parecen venir a deleitarse y crear fantasias sobre como sería tener un marido como Percival en sus casas alguien que ame de cocinar, te enseñe y te haga sentir que es el amor de verdad, todo lo que ellas no parecen tener de sus matrimonios respectivos.

Aunque ahora lo esta viendo desde el porche de su casa viéndolo como poda el césped sin playera en una tarde de verano, hace tanto calor lo puede ver por la forma que esta comenzando a sudar su marido, pero a ella no parece importarle cuanto calor haga aún cuando este atardeciendo pues esta usando un suéter de él, cual puede considerarlo como su favorito blanco con figuras como rectángulos amarillos y círculos dentro de estos sin olvidar los triángulos rojos que sobresalen más.

No puede evitar acercarse a Percival quien al parecer se esta tomando un pequeño descanso, esta a unos pasos de él cuando ve que el también comienza acercarse a ella, para abrazarla.

" ¿ Disfrutando de serle infiel a tú marido con el jardinero ? ".

Se ríe de su comentario mientras acaricia su espalda para observarlo fijamente, él parece más que divertido con la situación pero se ve interrumpidos por el último turno del día, la señora Paterson, quien trae una jarra de limonada con bastante hielo y un vaso, puede ver que se ha esforzado por arreglarse y usar su mejor ropa.

" Percival he preparado un poco de limonada pensando que te gustaría tomar un vaso para refrescarte después de trabajar tanto ".

Anhelaria que llegará alguna persona religiosa la cual los tratará de persuadir para cambiar de religión por medio de folletos y biblias además de hablarles de versículos, sabe que la señora Peterson parece ser alguien demasiado amistosa incluso una gran cocinera preparando pollo frito pero es igual alguien más detrás de su marido, así como es consciente que todas las tardes para sus vecinas el que Percival pode el césped les es por completo un show ya que el odia transpirar usando alguna playera o camisa y ella disfruta de verlo así pero no que todo el mundo se aproveche de sus pequeños gustos de esta vida que tiene.

Observa como la señora Peterson esta vertiendo limonada en aquel vaso sin antes obtener una decisión de su marido, ve como lo extiende y él no puede hacerle el feo a tal ofrecimiento.

" Gracias señora Peterson, en quince minutos pasó a dejarle su vaso ".

Pero en ningún momento le ha dejado de soltar, y al parecer alguien se ha despertado por que nuevamente siente sus movimientos, su bebé se alegra al escuchar la voz de Percival siempre.

Ve como aquella mujer simplemente asiente para después marcharse, bueno tendrá que acompañar a Percival a dejarle su vaso a la señora Peterson, quien ha venido inclusive en tacones para darle un vaso de limonada.

" Tú y nuestro bebé son lo más importante para mí, al igual que para alguien eres muy importante y esta empezando a manifestarse que esta despierto ".

Sonríe al sentir como su bebé patea donde esta la mano derecha de Percival justamente al mismo tiempo que siente como le besa, demasiado romántico que a veces le resulta algo molesto pero tal vez ha indignado a todas sus vecinas al ver esto, espera que así de alguna forma los horarios acosadores terminen de una vez por todas aunque con esto le diga adiós a las comidas gratis.


	51. Champán

Debería de sentirse halagado eso creé ante la situación debe de creer que ha sido el ganador, es como los demás hasta que la conoció a ella, demasiado para él pero no imposible aunque así siempre se lo haga ver ella que puede ser más imposible cada vez que parece escaparse de él, pero ahora justamente esta a su lado halagando todo sobre ella la forma en que viste, su elegancia y como trata a todos, aunque conoce todo sobre ella teme que aún quede algo de la mujer que es realmente de la cual se encuentra más que perdido pero en la misma sintonía incluso de espacio.

Pero no puede creer que hiciera una cena con todos sus ex, vaya que cuando la vio, sabía que era una mujer de obtener todo lo que deseará y él sólo necesitaba algo dulce en su vida al igual que ella necesitaba algo amargo en la suya, ve a cuatro hombres sentados dos de cada lado de aquella mesa, si piensa en que todo lo común que tienen es a ella, nada más.

Los ve bastante arreglados en trajes perfectos, pero no comparte algo similar en apariencia con aquellos hombres, no parecen tener nada de él en su imagen, siente como Tina le toma de la mano, si es una mujer única porque nunca ha conocido alguien que hiciera algo así.

" Gracias por su asistencia, permitanme presentarles a mi verdadero hombre ".

Se siente más que incómodo estando frente aquellos seis hombres, algunos rubios y otros castaños, algunos parecen estar demasiado cómodos con la situación.

" Mi primer novio fue Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, debes de agradecerle a él mi paciencia, mi amor por los animales, el no preocuparme dos veces por la misma cosa, mi puntualidad en todo aunque también algo de desconfianza que llegué a sentir sobre mí ".

Observa como aquel hombre alto se para, luce demasiado tímido, si compara a Tina con aquel chico realmente no entendería que pudo verle, bueno debió de haber sido su amigo primero.

Al final de esto siente que lo va abrazar por haber roto con ella, no cree eso esta completamente seguro que puede invitarles una ronda de cerveza a todos estos hombres por haber roto con Tina y haberle permitido que la conociera, puede ya verse como si fueran amigos no tan íntimos pero si de agradecimiento.

" El siguiente fue Credence Barebone, sinceramente cariño debes de agradecerle a él que me enseñará amarme y valorarme primero antes que nadie, me enseñó el valor de la verdad y que la mentira apesta más que nada pero sobre todo que puedes superar a las personas aunque estas te abandonen ".

Ve aquel chico levantarse lentamente y quitarse el sombrero lentamente como si fuera una reverencia, además de que luce como si fuera un gánster que puede manejar demasiado dinero, al parecer es lo que intenta mostrar.

Ahora entiende el por que fue siempre quien insistió ir detrás de ella por más que le dijera que no necesitaba un hombre más en su vida que era tan autosuficiente como cualquier otra mujer, no tenía dudas de ello pero ella simplemente era lo que necesitaba y ambos se complementan tan bien por lo cual sabe como llegó hasta este punto.

" Después de Credence llegó Theseus hermano de Newt, lo cual era completamente curioso por que nunca me lo mencionó hasta que lo vi en el día de la graduación aún sigues siendo un maldito bastardo Theo, pero a él cariño debes de agradecerle mi falta de confianza ante todos, pero el hacerme sentir segura con todos mis problemas y comprenderme por todo lo que ha pasado, además de hacerme saber que todos necesitamos un espacio antes de volver amar alguien nuevamente, pero sigue siendo un mentiroso ".

Observa aquel hombre es algo elegante además de que su saco destaca entre los cuatro hombres ya que es de rayas y cuadros al parecer, se ve más serio que los demás y aparenta ser rubio o castaño realmente no encuentra la diferencia pero igual tiene pecas como su hermano, él debe de ser un poco mayor que su hermano, eso quiere pensar.

Al principio cuando la conoció parecía ser una mujer bastante confiable al ver como entregaba sus tarjetas para comprar lo que deseará todos parecían halagarla inclusive los amigos que eran de un día y no le importaban dejarla hundida después de una fiesta finalizada en medio del caos pero entre más intentaba conocerla sentía que ella desconfiaba de él hasta que un día le aseguró no ser una persona más de las que acostumbraban hacerle daño siempre, pero demostró ser una mujer que por momentos aunque no aparentará quererlo necesita sus espacios por muy pequeños que sean sabe que son su zona de confort y que él es su zona segura.

" Antes de que conozcas al último quiero hacer una mención honorífica durante mi universidad experimente algo con una mujer, su nombre era Leta de ella aprendí que las traiciones pueden venir de quien sea sin importar si es hombre o mujer son iguales, me alegró de considerarlo un experimento bueno ella me engañó con Newt lo cual debes de agradecerle de ante mano ".

Ya podía entender mejor el por que temía ser engañada incluso como se enojó cuando se enteró que Jacob su ex cuñado había engañado a su hermana, bueno igual debe de agradecerle, apuntando mentalmente que a Newt le invitará todas las rondas de cerveza que guste.

" Y ahora conoce Albus Dumbledore el hombre con el cual conocí una vida llena de excesos incluso soy parte de la lista de sus chicas dementes, es la verdadera adicción en persona de querer un poco más y acostumbrarte a ello aunque sea malo, pero también aprendí su pésimo sentido del humor y que algunas cosas puedes hacerlas bien si lo deseas además que me enseñó lo más importante de la vida y fue que uno es capaz de cometer sus propios errores y no repetir los de sus padres, con él tal vez aprendí un poco sobre amar pero también cuando una persona no es la correcta para siempre ".

Sabe a lo que se refiere, fiestas repletas de desconocidos que se hacían pasar por buenos amigos de ella para al final ser solamente ella en una ducha llorando por culpa del alcohol, si fue él único que nunca le importó la reputación que mantenía incluso ella le decía “ Estoy loca y suelo ser un desastre abandonado la mayor parte del tiempo ”.

Realmente nunca le importó quedarse bajo el agua con ella mientras lograba que estuviera sobria, ni como escuchaba que el dinero no podía resolver todo lo que sentía, y que si lo hacía no duraba tanto tiempo como el alcohol.

Observa a Albus, es tal como lo ha visto en algunas fotografías con una barba espesa y unos ojos azules profundos que le demostraron a ella que el infierno podía vivirse en la vida real y no en otra, por que todo lo que tienen estos hombres en común fue romperle el corazón a ella y enseñarle lo que podía sentir.

" Pero a ustedes les toca conocer a Percival Graves él único hombre que amado la increíble persona que puedo ser de todo lo que dejaron atrás y de mis cambios, con él me auto descubrí después de cada intento de mantenerme sobria por más que le prometía que sería la última vez no lo era hasta que él se interpuso entre el caos que dejaron todos ustedes y me mostró quien era, prácticamente florecí a su lado de la forma que nunca lo hice ni lo haría con ninguno de ustedes, él es lo que me complementa y el gran amor de mi vida, gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida chicos ".

Puede sentirse orgulloso y aliviado, cuando escuchó acerca de la cena sólo pudo pensar en algo y era que estarían compartiendo entre ellos historias como si fueran polígamos de amor entre ellos pero nunca algo así.

Sostiene la mano de Tina, pero si es sincero realmente se siente orgulloso por quien es ella después de un año tan difícil, no se desea ver sin ella simplemente la quiso desde el primer momento prácticamente sintió como su corazón fue arrastro por ella para nunca escapar.

" Supongo que ahora podemos brindar y cenar por que lo cumpliste Tina traer y presentarnos al hombre indicado cuando sintieras que estabas frente a él y así lo hiciste, estoy orgulloso de ti ".

Ve como aquel hombre le sonríe amistosamente, tal vez si le amo un poco pero no como él la ama para haberle provocado tanto, aunque lo ve tan consciente de los errores que pudo haber cometido con ella le estará agradecido por ser él último en dejarla ir hasta donde estaba ella, aquel miércoles por la noche cuando la vio desde lejos quiso acercarse pero ella parecía huir de toda aquella palabra hombre y lo que tuviera que ver con ello huía, se siente tan afortunado al ver obtenido ayuda de Queenie.

Siente como Tina se apoya en su hombro, puede ver como dos meseros empiezan a traer botellas de champán pero sólo ve que han puesto cuatro copas se alegra se saber que esta cumpliendo con no ser aquello que ellos dejaron atrás sino ser la persona que se ama tal como es.


	52. Encantador

Sabe que tiene grandes problemas es demasiado consciente de ello más de lo que gustaría saberlo pero lo peor de ello es que se ha llevado consigo a su hermana al no poder dejar de pensarlo, si cree que no ha podido perder más dignidad desde hace tiempo pero cuando lo ve sólo piensa en quererlo comprar como si fuera algo que le ha gustado tanto, que lo quiere y por fin lo obtiene pero no funciona así nada de esto, aunque desearía que así funcionaria.

Para ella lo siente como si fuera el mismo mal reencarnado en aquel hombre tan elegante, serio, que con sólo una mirada la puede poner a temblar y sentir que esta en el paraíso, desearía ser alguien especial para obtener su atención aunque fuera en el ámbito de trabajó siendo alguien importante como un auror destacado y no tener que llevar tanto papeleo, ser alguien que esta en la acción para así darse a conocer frente a él y obtener su reconocimiento

Realmente lo ve desde lejos y prácticamente contrae contra su pecho sus informes terminados, verlo acariciar la comisura de sus labios para asegurarse de no tener alguna clase de migaja de los bollos que acostumbra desayunar cada mañana lo hacen verlo celestial, incluso puede imaginarlo al lado en su cama, siendo ella quien retiré las absurdas migajas de la comisura de sus labios.

" Un consejo cariño no pierdas más del tiempo necesario en un hombre del cual no disfruta de la vida y se oculta en su oficina ".

Escucha de Liv una secretaria la cual lleva demasiado tiempo, realmente se sorprendería de saber cuanto tiempo puede llevar ahí trabajando en MACUSA tanto para saber quien puede ser Percival Graves, realmente.

" Y ten esto puede servirte al igual que a los demás ".

Nota como Liv le entrega un sobre, intenta abrirlo pero ella la detiene con su mano, seguramente debe ser algo confidencial.

" Abrelo cuando estes sola y no precisamente aquí donde algunas personas sabrán de que se trata ".

Pero nada de ello le puede distraer de observar como el director de seguridad mágica lleva su mano derecha a su cintura, lo piensa y esta demás de saber que no tendrá ninguna oportunidad con alguien como él, igual debe ser una de las más que piensa lo mismo o realmente Percival Graves detesta a todo el mundo como escucha entre los pasillos tanto que con el amor que puede sentir por si mismo le es más que suficiente para odiar a todos, nunca podrá averiguarlo...

Sabe que tiene una fascinación extraña por estar recostada en su cama e imaginarse que sería si Percival estuviera a su lado ocupando aquella almohada libre, mientras le cuenta algunos secretos, pero nuevamente se hunde en aquella almohada libre pensando que esta perdiendo nuevamente la cordura de si misma entre sus pensamientos y se ha prometido no hacerlo nuevamente, quiere tener un poco de inocencia todavía ante todo lo que ha descubierto gracias a él, no desea que su hermana menor siga pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo en fantasear con Percival Graves de quien para ella cada vez parece hacer sentir más real cada una de sus absurdas fantasías, tanto que puede darse por sentir que ha comenzado a vivir en la luna.

" No otra vez por la barba de merlín, querida ".

Escucha de su hermana quien al parecer a acabado con su turno, seguramente nuevamente ha engañado a Abernathy con sus dulces encantos desearía tener un poco de sus encantos para poder engañar así a Percival Graves y tenerlo tal cual como en sus fantasias delirantes.

No quiere reprimir todos sus deseos aunque fuera sólo por una noche, deseando ser la misma joven que era antes de conocerlo, incluso nunca haber pensado en que podría sentirse ser abrazada por él pero lo que pensó en algo inocente se fue convirtiendo en fantasías que prácticamente le eran ya reales, trata de alejar esos pensamientos su hermana la devasta al poder leer su mente como si fuera una revista cualquiera de chismes mágicos.

" Deberías de asistir a las reuniones del sótano te serán de gran ayuda querida sólo debo de conseguirte un sobre y asunto resuelto ".

Recuerda el sobre de esta mañana que le ha dado Liv, pero no quiere obtener ayuda de nadie, realmente adora sus fantasías que puede obtener al echar un poco de imaginación incluso la navidad pasada fantaseo con estar besando a Percival debajo de un muérdago de una forma lenta mientras posaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello incluso sentía que podía doblar su pierna derecha como si hubiera dado un beso único, debe de estar tan mal para adorar tales fantasías pero no le importa que puede obtener de fantasear cuando lo siente real pero el despertar a la realidad le hace desear seguir viviendo en la luna por un par de minutos más

" Oh querida lo que te ha dado Liv esta mañana es para que te unas a las demás, bueno según por lo que he escuchado es una especie de grupo que trata de superar la etapa por la que estas, es como un anti Percival Graves, será fabuloso que obtengas algo de ayuda y así puedas dejarme de torturar con la maravillosa vida que tendrías a su lado si confesarás todos tus sentimientos este san valetín ".

Nunca se detuvo a pensar que sus fantasías podrían ser una tortura verdadera para su hermana, lo más seguro es que al estar en este grupo le serían como unas vacaciones para Queenie pero para ella simplemente es destrozarle el corazón si no es que antes Percival Graves se lo destroza al verlo de la mano con alguien en cada fiesta que esta invitado y ella también, oh como desea tener a su hombre verdaderamente a su lado con su elegancia que puede darle más creatividad a cada nueva fantasía que pueda obtener gracias a él.

Si su creatividad puede ser tanta que tan sólo ahora valora su trabajo como auror para estar un poco más cerca de él hasta que algún día pueda admirarlo tanto que él piense que se deba a que ambos trabajen juntos, desea hacer todo lo que tiene planeado sólo con él y sentirse en su propio cielo y no en la tierra ni en la luna.

" No me tomará en serio, puedo ser inclusive la burla de toda MACUSA si tan sólo se enterarán de todo ".

Y eso es algo más que le detiene hace cuatro meses escucho que Lane una auror que prácticamente llevaba cinco años trabajando en MACUSA, se encerró en la oficina de Percival Graves y a los cinco minutos la vio salir prácticamente como si fuera insultada incluso escuchó sus sollozos proveniendo de un cubículo dentro del baño, eso le pareció ser bastante para no desear intentarlo.

" Oh bueno querida no estas por saberlo pero no puedo dejarme de reír cuando piensas en como sería que el señor Graves te preparará un desayuno ".

Ahora puede odiar a su hermana y hacérselo saber lanzándole su almohada libre, pero la atrapa si sabe lo que hará antes que ella misma, se siente como si fuera una adolescente.

[ ... ]

Ha llegado temprano mucho antes que todos los demás para asistir a una reunión se siente como si iniciará en algún tipo de culto, no es el tipo de lugar adecuado para que este ahí reunida con magos y brujas que no dejan de hablar sobre su odio al señor Graves, parece ser la única de aquel grupo en adorar realmente cada movimiento del señor Graves.

" Dinos compañera, ¿ qué te hizo el señor Graves ? ".

Realmente no diría la verdad, no puede decir palabras dulces sobre él cuando prácticamente todos los que están aquí parecen querer mandarlo a la hoguera, alguien debe de informar al señor Graves pero no será ella, sería demasiado sospechoso, en su primer día y que ellos terminen en sus escobas respectivamente, no es la mejor idea.

" Oh simplemente fue un bastardo como trata absolutamente a todos con sus actitudes de ser un señor importante ".

Las mentiras suelen fluir en ella como si fuera algo fácil cuando a veces le cuesta trabajo mentirle al señor Graves, lo cual le resulta patético ahora mismo considerando que se ha metido en la boca del lobo, debe de disculparse con el señor Graves al verle dicho ‘ bastardo ’ se siente culpable, algo más que agregar al diario que ha decidido escribir a partir de hoy.

" Eso es hermana, el señor Graves no es nadie más que un simple empleado para el mundo mágico si todos se enterarán de la clase de persona que es le quitarían todas las condecoraciones que tienen y lo harían vivir como un nomaj es lo que se merece ".

No sabe si es el momento correcto para decir ‘ Yuhu ’ o querer salir de ahí corriendo ya que le ha considerado una hermana, el auror Albert, siempre lo veía alegré y simpático pero no imaginó que fuera alguien malo, bueno ahora sabe que las apariencias engañan perfectamente y sin usar una pizca de magia.

Tiene al menos una nueva razón para no seguir los consejos de su hermana menor desde hoy oficialmente, vaya que se siente mal por estar en un lugar llenó de odio en vez de estar adorando al señor Graves, vaya pérdida de tiempo.

" Pero todos sabemos hermanos y hermanas que el señor Graves no volverá a humillarlos nunca más ". 

Bueno ella aún no ha sido humillada, pero si lo fuera por él podría odiarlo sólo por unos minutos y volver amarlo como si nada, se siente mal por quién se ha convertido, parece gustarle la tortura lenta.

Incluso teme que eso se vuelva ahora para de sus fantasías, sabe que necesita ayuda pero desea obtener la única verdadera y es viniendo del señor Graves.

" Levantamos sesión por el día de hoy nos vemos mañana nuevamente ".

Ahora puede preguntarse que le ha hecho el señor Graves a cada mago y bruja de estas quince personas que están justamente aquí reunidas y leales, ante este grupo si puede llamarlo así, tiene razón su hermana al verlo llamado como un grupo anti Percival Graves....

Se siente rara, no es la primera persona que dice su apellido en voz alta pero es él único que puede conseguir hacerla sentir emocionada como si la hiciera sentir viva al decir su apellido parece serle suficiente para no hacerle perder el tiempo al estar sentada frente a él en su elegante escritorio, desea saber si a él le gustaría que se acercará para besarle o compartir un almuerzo sobre aquel escritorio de cedro con grabados realmente finos, si no le molestaría que cerrará las persianas de color negro de su oficina y le pusiera seguro a la puerta.

" Buenos días auror Goldstein, la he llamado para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas las cuales esperó que responda sinceramente ".

Podría decirle todo sinceramente sin engañarlo pero lo que más desea sería demostrarle cuán sincera puede ser para no odiarle como los demás.

No quiere sentirse intimidada por la presencia de él cuando parece estarle alabando y no siendo intimidada como todo el mundo cuando esta frente a él.

" ¿ Usted confía en mi ? ".

Debería de estar algo cuerda para no poder confiar en él, si tan sólo él le pidiera deambular por las calles de New York en busca de problemas realmente lo haría sin dudar a que calle debería de ir o que clase de problema realmente malo tendría que conseguir, incluso podría ir a buscar cualquier objeto que le pidiera o trabajar de encubierta, pero desea que la pregunta fuera, ¿ me adoras ?.

" Sí, señor Graves ".

Lo observa fijamente recién afeitado luciendo joven, su cabello demasiado bien peinado prácticamente perfecto, su camisa blanca, su corbata y chaleco negro a juego con su atuendo, le encantaría pensar que se arregla sólo para ella y no para ser formal en el trabajo.

" ¿ Usted odia alguien de MACUSA ? ".

Podría decir que odia a todos, oh si que los odia al sólo ver que ponen algo de atención sobre Percival Graves desde que entra hasta que sale puede ver que todo el mundo le sigue con la mirada, pero desea que la pregunta sea ¿ cuanto puedes amarme ? ".

" Dependiendo de la circunstancia señor Graves ".

Sabe que no es la respuesta más concreta estando frente al director de seguridad mágica prácticamente su jefe en todo sentido, ve como posa sus manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo un puño entre sus dos manos, demasiado perfectas para ser de un hombre que ha estado en la gran guerra.

" ¿ Cuales suelen ser esas circunstancias auror Goldstein ? ".

Ahora si puede sentir como le comienzan a sudar las manos, pero debe de aparentar que todo va bien así como aparenta el auror Robert Tomlinson, encanto y frescura por toda MACUSA.

" Sinceramente señor Graves, las circunstancias suelen ser cuando alguien supuestamente superior abusa de su poder en personas indefensas o abusa de ellas ".

Observa como ladea su cabeza de lado, incluso en eso es atractivo, ¿ qué clase de poción utilizaron sus padres para traerlo al mundo ?, se pregunta mientras lo observa con detenimiento, podría adorarlo todo el día y no sentirse como si fuera parte de un interrogatorio.

" ¿ Usted cree que soy alguien superior o inferior que abuso de mi poder ? ".

Oh querido piensa, debe de estar algo cuerdo por poder pensar algo así, realmente si supiera todo lo que ama y puede adorar de él nunca haría una pregunta así.

Ni cuando lo imagina en sus fantasías sabe que él tiene el poder de todo en cada momento y paso preciso que ella puede fantasear desde escuchar su voz ronca y profunda hasta sentirse regañada por él.

" Por supuesto que no señor Graves, ¿ por qué creería algo así señor Graves ? ".

Decir su apellido dos veces en respuesta le hacen sentir tan bien y no culpable como en las noches, pero sabe que no sería correcto en absoluto pensar en ello no cuando lo tiene frente a ella.

" Todos piensan eso de mí auror Goldstein me sorprende que no crea eso de mí, incluso sé que hay un tipo de grupo contra de mí pero ese es otro caso demasiado aparte, ¿ Cree que esto puede ser impedimento alguno para un caso en especial ? ".

Esta ahora misma segura por completo que desde mañana no volverá asistir a ningún tipo de reunión anti Percival Graves, no quiere que su imagen se manche ante él no de una forma así.

" No, señor Graves ".

Observa como parece alejarse de su escritorio para rebuscar en uno de sus cajones del lado derecho algo, ahora ve una carpeta de cuero, parece ser algo importante.

" Me parece bien, eres la mejor auror que he tenido hasta ahora sin incidente alguno y eso incluyendo que no odias alguien, por lo cual tengo un caso para ti de encubierta, necesitó que vigiles a la señora Mary Lou Barebone, ella realmente tiene un grupo mucho más peligroso del que tengo dentro de MACUSA, la época medieval en Europa no fue la mejor influencia que pudo obtener en cuanto sus creencias, cree que existe brujas las cuales pueden devorar a niños, si algo increíblemente tonto pero que permite dejar influir con miedo a los nomaj ".

Oh como va adorar esto cuando él comience amarla por el excelente trabajo que va realizar durante este caso de encubierta, su primer caso siendo alguien encubierta, al menos esto no se trata de cuidar a magos o detener a contrabandistas incluso a quienes no tienen su permiso de varita, lo hará sentir tan orgulloso que podrá sentirlo enamorado de ella.

" Correcto señor Graves, debo de vigilar a la señora Barebone y ver que tan peligrosa parece ser como para preocuparnos o descartarla, ¿ no es así, señor Graves ? ".

Lo ve asentir, le parece demasiado encantador aún cuando tiene una mirada algo seria pero esta segura que puede ser un verdadero dulce oculto detrás de tanta seriedad.

" Esperó sus informes detalladamente cada viernes al terminar, pero estoy seguro que para usted ningún informe le es problema alguno, por lo cual puede retirarse e iniciar con su trabajo de encubierta ".

Sabe que debe de tomar esa carpeta y marcharse pero él no parece tener la misma actitud que tiene con los demás, lo ha observado y cuando llega esta parte ve como toma alguna carpeta y mantiene una actitud fría, esto empieza alimentar sus esperanzas, sonríe mientras se marcha de la oficina de Percival, podría saltar se felicidad pero sabe que es absurdo, esta segura de que él la amará.


	53. Observaciones

¿ Qué puede serle más atractivo que verla ?, se pregunta mientras la observa escribir con aquel tintero de punta fina sobre el pergamino color café de su escritorio respectivo, atentó por completo a sus movimientos, no es gustó de él haberla puesto trabajar en un escritorio pero era necesario ante la falta de personal y como jefe debe de asegurarse por cubrir cada pequeño espacio, no le presta atención a los demás aurores no como a ella, pero parece tener una buena decisión detrás de ello pero no quiere observarla no mientras la ve a ella tan concentrada en plasmar letras de algún informe mal hecho de alguno de sus aurores que tiene bajo su mando.

Le parece que esta ante un angel, demasiado perfecto para que lleve de pie dos horas y no se quejé de dolor alguno de sus plantas, si para él le es un angel único lástima que nadie vea a la persona que realmente puede ver y conoce perfectamente, realmente se pondría de rodillas por ella incluso no le importaría alabarla si esa fuera la palabra correcta para todo lo que hace.

" Supongo que mi candidato más fuerte para la presidencia encuentra más peligros en observar a su esposa que en todo el mundo mágico, ¿ cierto, Percival ? ".

Sabe que es Seraphina, al parecer busca jubilarse o más bien escapar de sus deberes como presidenta, para llevar una vida más tranquila puede entenderla ahora tiene cosas más importantes en su vida, como la llegada de su próximo hijo lo cual parece haberle hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a seguir al mando, ya que le ha comentado sus deseos por disfrutar plenamente a su hijo al igual que ha dedicado la mayor parte de su juventud a MACUSA.

Pero eso no le es de tanta importancia para observar a su amiga, todo lo contrario a ello observa más objetivamente a Tina la forma en que posa el dorso de su mano izquierda debajo de su mentón, la forma en que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, le es un angel realmente.

" ¿ Deseas escuchar la verdad o la mentira sobre esta ? ".

Cuestiona, observa su muñeca y ve en ella aquel brazalete que le regalo hace algunos años cuando eran novios, cada pequeña figura refinada por un joyero mágico de cada monumento histórico donde habían pasado un buen momento juntos como lo era la primera figura que nota el edificio Woolworth hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel.

Pero lo que más le encanta es ver como ahora mismo lleva su mano izquierda para acariciarse su cuello, parece agotarle el trabajo de escritorio, pero nada de eso le distrae en ver el anillo de compromiso y su alianza.

" Depende cual de las dos versiones me va agradar más ".

Nota como de sus labios sale un leve suspiro, debe de estar aburrida de componer los errores de sus aurores en su gramática, pero no puede ayudarle sería insubordinación, aún así sabe lo que piensan sobre ellos, en especial sobre ella pero él no deja de pensar como pudo atrapar un angel.

Lleva su camisa blanca favorita de él, algo formal pero necesario cuando esta apuntó de ser ella quien ocupe su espacio como directora de seguridad mágica si de él dependiera también le daría la presidencia.

" La mentira es que todo el mundo mágico y nomaj no corren peligro alguno mientras contempló a mi esposa la verdad viene siendo la misma con la clara diferencia de que tú tambien observas a mi esposa ".

Ahora observa como ella atrapa entre sus dedos el collar que le obsequio su mamá cuando tenía nueve años el día de su cumpleaños, a él le gusta enredar sus dedos en aquella cadena de oro y besarla.

Nota como su mano derecha a vuelto a parar en aquel tintero, desea que todo eso terminé al igual que los informes mal hechos, necesita que alguien instruya a los nuevos aurores ante sus errores en gramática si llega a la presidencia pondrá esto como un requisito principal para formar parte de MACUSA.

" Observó a tú esposa por que es lo único que llevas observando con detenimiento durante dos horas, ¿ no te cansas de ello ? ".

La ve soltar su collar mientras parece que va tomar un nuevo pergamino, desea ser aquel pergamino incluso el tintero para ser tocado por ella cada tres minutos exactamente.

Esta realmente en maravillado con la mujer que observa todo el día aunque se vea interrumpido por sus deberes como director de seguridad mágica la continuaría observando y este es uno de sus momentos cuando realmente puede hacerlo.

" ¿ Sabes cuantas noches paso desvelandome mientras la observó dormir ? ".

Realmente le encanta sentir su respiración tan regular como irregular contra su cuerpo, nota como deja el pergamino a un lado para continuar con el otro lleva veinte en una hora, no le importaría saber si tan sólo le entregará un pergamino en una hora y no veinte.

Suele sentirse como si fuera un sueño, incluso que esta en el cielo con tan sólo verla y no en un mundo lleno de ambiciones por tener poder o lanzar maldiciones a todo mundo sin importar nada pero con ella sólo la ve como lo único principal de su vida que debe de proteger realmente.

" No deseó ni imaginarmelo, pero debes de saber que he recibido algunas quejas por tú falta de atención a tus demás aurores los cuales te son ordinarios y nada importantes en comparación con lo que es para ti tú esposa ".

La estudia un poco más su forma en que esta sentada no tiene las piernas cruzadas sólo juntas y sus pies inclinados contra el suelo nota aquellos tacones rojos, un obsequio que le dio hace unos meses atrás y no se arrepiente de ello ni incluso las consecuencias que pueden traerle para su espalda.

Su escritorio es el más ordenados de todos incluso más ordenado que el suyo, pero realmente no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que puede hacerle sentir, sus leves roces incluso su toque le parecen como si fueran de un angel incluso la forma que le hace ver todo aún y después, realmente cree en el poder femenino y en lo sobrevalorado que puede estar el pensar en cuanta hombría puede tener un hombre ante las situaciones, ella le hace darse cuenta que debe de estar agradecido absolutamente por ella.

" Queenie no me es ordinaria ni menos importante es mi cuñada y en cuanto los demás puedo esperar sus informes los cuales me serán entregados impuntualmente como siempre sucede al llegar al fin de semana ".

Ve como se toma un pequeño descanso reclinándose un poco en su asiento, realmente le es increíble observar como se ha inclinado tan lentamente pero segura de si misma de saber que no hay peligro alguno en hacerlo.

Si realmente se siente perdido tanto de ella en MACUSA se siente un envidioso por compartirla con ellos y más de compartirla con todo el mundo mágico si lo eligen como presidente, oh se da cuenta que ella sería primera dama, pero realmente el puede ser primer hombre y ella presidenta.

" Al menos no te es indiferente tú cuñada, ¿ cómo lo haces ? ".

No logra entender la pregunta desde que respectiva es, por lo cual le permite que vuelva a reformular bien su pregunta y esta vez la haga correctamente, mientras sigue observando como ella parece haberse dado por satisfecha con su pequeño descanso de unos cuantos segundos.

Desea acercarse a ella como suele hacerlo cada mañana al verla sentada en su sillón de cuero negro justamente frente a la chimenea mientras lee algo nuevo una novela nomaj que puede ser lo suficiente romántica para que Tina la termine desechando al darse cuenta que no puede haber nadie más romántico que él.

" ¿ Cómo puedes mirarla así como si fuera lo único en tú vida ? ".

No parece ser la pregunta que esperaría de la presidenta Madame Seraphina Picquery pero si de su amiga Phina, sigue observándola después de todo no ha visto a su amiga ni a nadie más incluso es capaz de percibir como algunos de sus aurores pasan de largo por otro pasillo para no interrumpirle con su observación.

Lo cual agradece internamente pero sabe que si alguien llega pasar al frente de él interrumpiendo todo esto sabe que se arrepentirá de ello.

" Por que realmente es lo único en mi vida, sin ella todo pierde sentido en mi vida entera, desde el incidente de su auror Jackson temo que vuelva hacerlo, ella no es como yo, no puede ser una egoísta ante las situaciones malas ni cuando ve el peligro que alguien puede correr simplemente lo hace siendo consciente de ello incluso de lo que puede provocarme pero no por eso se permite ser una egoísta, pero a lo contrario de mi me hace intentar aprender una vida sin ella por lo cual deseó aprovechar cada instante a su lado y aún así saber que fue lo único que pude obtener de mi vida ".

Hace siete meses ocurrió aquel incidente de su auror Jackson al parecer el chico estaba demasiado asustado para reaccionar a una maldición y ella lo suficientemente consciente para interponerse entre la maldición y el chico, casi jura haberla perdido por un poco toca su corazón y él no hubiera dudado en seguirla, pero durante esos días donde los curanderos no le daban más esperanzas se sentía morir y deseaba recordarla despierta algo que no podía imaginar ni tan siquiera recordar del dolor.

Ahora observa como lleva su mano izquierda para llevar un mechón de su cabello ondulado hacía atrás de su oreja justamente, desea ser quien hubiera llevado aquel mechón rebelde de ella hacia atrás para verla sonreír tímidamente y sentirse el hombre más dichoso de todos.

" ¿ Me contarías realmente un secreto que me tiene algo intrigada desde hace años ? ".

Al parecer Phina se ha dado cuenta de la tristeza que le trae recordar malos momentos pero simplemente asiente, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser él quien acomodará sus mechones rebeldes para después enredar sus manos entre su cabello.

Simplemente asiente llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

" ¿ Hiciste que ella rompiera su noviazgo con el señor Scamander ? ".

Ese viejo rumor le hace sonreír, bueno no puede culpar a nadie incluso si la beso frente a todos en una fiesta en honor a los héroes de guerra entre ellos él iba ser condecorado al igual que Newt.

Pero Phina no se ha ganado un secreto posiblemente dos, nunca le contó a nadie ciertos detalles.

" Ella era mi chica en primer lugar supongo que debí de ser un poco específico para darle nombre a nuestra relación pero cuando sentí que estaba seguro de hacerlo el señor Scamander apareció con su maletín de criaturas, al parecer intentaba olvidarme de alguna forma u otra con el señor Scamander, supongo que no era la idea más brillante pero le hice ver que si rompía con su novio podría ser yo su esposo, no fue lo más correcto besarla frente a todos pero me alegró de ello incluso por el golpe del señor Scamander ánimo el ambiente aburrido que se vivía, ¿ no crees ? ".

Escucha como se ríe Seraphina realmente aquella noche fue un caos pero no cuando volvió de la mano con Tina de la mano, cumplió su promesa de ser suyo por el resto de sus vidas, pero sabía que Newt nunca podría ser él de la misma forma que para ella le significaba.

Ahora es atento al ver como deposita aquella pluma en el tintero mientras toma con ambas manos los pergaminos mientras los acomoda demasiado bien, al parecer acabado con el trabajo de escritorio.

" Realmente dejaste al señor Scamander en el suelo de un sólo golpe para después disculparte realmente jamás esperé ver algo así del verdadero Percival Graves ".

Nunca deseó disculparse con Newt pero después de que Tina sólo le dijera una vez con que debía disculparse y ayudarlo a levantarse le bastó para ayudarlo contra su voluntad, pero nada de ello le importa al ver como se levanta de su asiento mientras empieza a caminar, bueno ahora es consciente que va odiarle cuando destroce su falda color café nuevamente.

" Empiezo a creer que el embarazo te ha nublado el buen juicio ante todo siempre he sido el mismo Percival Graves ".

Observa como le da la espalda, presta atención fija al movimiento de sus hombros hasta que la ve detenerse en el escritorio de Liam algo así como su secretario o ayudante, no logra entenderlo del todo, pero ve como se da la media vuelta, lleva una sonrisa tímida entre labios, todo de ella le encanta y le hace sentir como si fuera alguien para alabarla exclusivamente a ella y nadie más, si eso es sentirse realmente vivo no puede imaginarse al tenerla más cerca.

" Claro Percival, ambos sabemos que te gustaría experimentar un poco de paternidad en tú vida al ver aceptado hacerte cargo del bebé si algo me llega pasar a mi o a William ".

No es como si no hubiera tenido opciones de decir un no pero Tina había aceptado desde antes y él simplemente lo hizo pero no le era difícil ver que su amiga parecía estar encantada y feliz de estar embarazada incluso veía en ello una felicidad que nunca vio en ella.

Y desde luego estaba que aún observaba a Tina, mientras la veía sentarse nuevamente, al parecer ahora iba leer nuevos casos en los cuales trabajar desde luego.

" No me lograrás convencer para que lo haga, ni usando pociones lo harás, Queenie falló en haberlo intentado conmigo al parecer estaba intentado de convencer a Tina de tener hijos pero al ver que dio su negativa trató de hacerlo conmigo lo consiguió al saber que no rechazaría un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate el cual contenía poción de amor y realmente no fue posible era un día infértil ".

Desde entonces aprendió en no volver aceptar algún postre de su cuñada por más perfecto que se viera, recuerda la tarde que despertó realmente no fue a trabajar y Tina se disculpó con él por el desastre que había logrado en su espalda incluso en su pecho, bueno recuerda que las disculpas fueron mejor de lo que pensó.

" Ahora comprendo por que Queenie Goldstein lucía tan feliz aquel día que ambos faltaron bueno igual es una lástima que no funcionará deberías de intentar experimentar la etapa de paternidad, creeme vale la pena ahora si me disculpas auror Graves debo de volver al trabajo real y no admiraciones indiscretas ".

Admirar no es una palabra que ocuparía precisamente mientras la observa fijamente, parece demasiado ocupada, odia cuanta atención puede ponerle al trabajo, pero le es preciso ver como ella entrelaza sus manos, desea ser él quien este ahí con ella, pero se ve distraído al escuchar el apellido suyo en sus labios de alguien más, pide que no sea una emergencia.

" Señor Graves, le hemos entregado hace tres horas nuestro informe y deseábamos saber si era de su gusto saber que todos nuestros informes eran los correctos ".

Odia cuando su auror Conray Kratz más despistado de todos le interrumpe en tal momento los cuales suele consideran como demasiado importantes, pero ahora se apuesto frente a él, así interponiéndose entre su observación.

Puede empezar a jurar que igual uno de sus principales principios al convertirse en presidente será degradar a Kratz para que forme parte de permisos de varita no hay tanta gente en aquellos puestos, será una buena razón para degradar a su auror lo será realmente.

" Le devolví el informe a los veinte minutos de haber llegado a mi escritorio me temo que cometió ciertos detalles en su informe al referirse a su jefa como Porpentina Scamander, sin olvidar que usted se ha adelantado de año incluso escribió incorrectamente el nombre de su compañero Kurt escribiéndolo con C, ahora puede retirarse ".

Ve como su auror se marcha totalmente apenado pero ahora tiene un gran problema ella no esta en su escritorio no le es divertido en absoluto nada de ello, por lo cual disimuladamente se acerca a su escritorio encontrándose una hoja en forma de corazón, la toma disimuladamente logrando desdoblarla nunca aprendido hacer algo sin ayuda de la magia, pero nota en ello que le es una invitación a cenar esta noche en alguna esquina de New York, al parecer se ha terminado su observación por lo que resta del día.

Nuevamente se encamina a su oficina debe de ser un poco más observador piensa, no debe de cometer esta clase de errores al verse distraído por unos cuantos segundos para perder de su vista a Tina, abre su oficina y nota que Tina esta justamente en su lugar con aquella carpeta en manos que la había visto sostener antes.

" La preocupación no es muy linda de observar en tú rostro, ¿ disfrutaste abiertamente de tus observaciones ? ".

Realmente no podía engañarla, ni negarse así mismo que la ha observado durante un largo tiempo creyendo que en cualquier momento se la llevaría contra su voluntad a casa, pero ahora cierra la puerta detrás se si con seguro, no va soportar que algún auror le interrumpa de sus observaciones.

" Creó ser capaz de seguir con mis observaciones pero también poner en práctica algo en casa, por lo cual realmente no me es de molestia que estes aquí cariño, es una gran contribución ".

La observa sonreír mientras al parecer ella vuelve a retomar el trabajo muy en serio, no desea interrumpirla ni verse interrumpido por nadie durante el resto del día mientras la observa, pero tampoco será un factor para distraerla de sus obligaciones dentro de MACUSA, va disfrutar de esto realmente.


	54. Navidad

En verdad le encantaría verlo seguir durmiendo sin sentir interrupciones algunas pero sabe que le es inevitable tratándose de navidad, sabe que en cinco minutos van a ser invadidos y toda su tranquilidad se verá esfumada, no logra entender como sus hijos se van a levantar con este frío ciertamente ella prefiere a su marido y la cama no quiere levantarse, hace cinco años hubiera logrado quedarse por completo en la cama pero ahora mismo lo ve imposible.

Empieza a escuchar ciertos pasos algo rápidos y unas cuantas risas, pero al mismo tiempo ve como Percival parece esforzarse por estar despierto ante lo inevitable cuando aquella puerta se abre y son recibidos por cuatro de sus hijos, quienes empiezan a brincar en su cama.

" Mamá despierta a papá, ya llego ".

Escucha de Orm, para sus cinco años lo ve demasiado despierto para este mundo, incluso asegurado en reiteradas ocasiones que el será director de seguridad mágica y mejor de lo que es Percival, al menos él seguirá los pasos de su padre.

Todo lo contrario a Kaleth, Jules y Buddy, quienes se han inclinado por ser aurores como ella, desde luego ve como ellos se acercan para acostarse encima de ella, le dicen buenos días inclusive le dan su beso.

" Es mi mamá no tuya Jules ".

Escucha de Kaleth quien se aferra más a ella para sus cuatro años es demasiado posesivo incluso teme que ser posesivo lo heredará de Percival, pero no es su mayor problema Kaleth sino ver a Jules quien es demasiado sensible para sus tres años no soporta ver sus mejillas regordetas apuntó de llorar ni ver sus ojos azules como se llenarán de lágrimas.

" Ven Jules y Buddy ".

Estira su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar a su tercer y cuarto hijo quien parece ajeno a toda aquella situación no lo puede culpar ni tampoco las quejas de porque Sebastian recibe más regalos en dos días que ninguno de ellos, apenas acabó de cumplir su segundo año y para eso camina demasiado bien inclusive Percival se burla de él diciéndole que su hijo debe de tener alguna maldición para ser más veloz que los demás en su crecimiento.

" Vamos papá ya estas despierto, vamos abrir los regalos santa ya llegó a casa y son más regalos, papá por favor ".

Ve como Kaleth empieza a tirar de la mano izquierda de Percival pero al parecer él es quien necesita burlarse de sus hijos lo ve en esa sonrisa de su rostro, como si el disfrutará de esta pequeña burla hacia ellos o más bien una venganza.

Percival no es como los demás padres lo ha visto a él le encanta pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encargándose de ellos incluso si se trata de ocuparse de los pañales y limpiarlos parece no tener problema alguno, pero incluso lo ha visto interactuar con marionetas para divertir a sus hijos.

" Mamá dile algo a ti te hace caso por favor ".

A veces empieza a creer que su hijo mayor Orm también ha heredado la manipulación de Queenie, pero quien ciertamente ha heredado su habilidad es Jules, lo cual hace que prácticamente lo sobre proteja a él más.

" Papá piensa que eres bonita ".

Escucha como le susurra Jules al oído, realmente no puede decirle que esta mal leer las mentes de los demás nunca desearía que se sintiera mal como Queenie cuando le reprendían por hacerlo en el orfanotorio.

" Mamá por favor levanta al flojo de papá, Kaleth se esta esforzando demasiado por levantarlo y no funciona por favor mamá, santa te trajo regalos como siempre varios ".

Observa a Percival sabe que no lo hará por más que sus hijos insistan incluso no puede sugerir la idea de hacerle cosquillas por que nada de eso le gusta, se teme que debe de tomar medidas algo extremas.

" Nadie es ningún flojo y vayan abajo ayudar a Rolf y a los demás en lo que despierto a papá ".

Al principio le costaba algo de trabajo referirse a él como papá, para así acostumbrar a sus hijos a que tal vez fuera su primera palabra pero realmente sus primeras palabras eran sílabas vagas.

Observa como a regañadientes se bajan sus hijos de la cama, mientras ve como Orm toma de la mano a Kaleth y de la otra a Buddy quien toma la mano de Jules le alegra que entre ellos tenga una gran hermandad, no quiere imaginarse cuando los vea marchar al colegio, uno tras otro cada año teme que el apellido Graves se vuelva más famoso de lo que es incluso que teman de ellos al ser descendientes de una familia pura sangre, pero aún le faltan unos cuantos años los cual espera disfrutar plenamente, ve que sus hijos se han perdido por completo del pasillo, posiblemente ya estén bajando las escaleras, por lo cual se inclina al oído de Percival.

" Hora de despertar papá, no te gustaría hacer esperar más a tus hijos, ¿ o sí ? ".

Lo escucha reír suavemente, mientras siente como su mano derecha empieza acariciar su cintura, realmente podría ser una mañana entretenida pero prometió conseguir a Percival para abrir los regalos no puede faltar a su palabra.

" Santa no me ha traído ningún regalo prefiero quedarme con mi esposa y dejar que el personal se encargue de nuestros hijos ".

Realmente le gustaría reírse pero sabe que si le hace caso no va tener nada que disfrutar realmente cuando Orm nuevamente venga a molestarles, teme que tiene la perseverancia de ella, pero ciertamente es un clon de Percival, sabe que va ser un rompecorazones como su papá.

" Seguramente fuiste un niño malo, ¿ no es así ? ".

Ahora puede sentir como se recuesta de espaldas en la cama, le da ciertamente la oportunidad de acomodarse sobre él a horcajadas, lo ve sonreír.

" Depende como definas mi maldad, cariño ".

Apoya sus manos en su pecho, demasiado para ella al empezar a sentir como palpita su corazón de una forma más constante desea que alguno de los elfos domésticos entretenga a sus hijos.

" Oh no me quieras engañar amor, sé que ayer fuiste un niño realmente malo con todos tus aurores al no permitir que el convivió continuará más de las doce de la noche además me enteré que no fuiste nada bueno con un nuevo auror durante el entrenamiento y no lo trates de negar te vi y realmente estabas celoso ".

Supo desde el primer momento que lo observó con la mandíbula algo apretada que realmente estaba celoso además dejo en ridículo al pobre chico frente a sus demás compañeros, lo ve sonreír entre labios.

" ¿ Así que no merezco regalo de navidad alguno por mi comportamiento ? ".

Realmente tiene un encantó sobre ella, le gustaría saber como ejerce tanto encantó de una manera de la cual no se podría negar realmente a nada.

" Depende si vas ahora mismo conmigo y los niños abrir los regalos, puedo ver la forma de ser tuya esta mañana ".

Ahora si puede dejarlo en paz, mientras se levanta de aquella cama para dirigirse a la planta de abajo, tal vez le gustaría ver como se lo piensa, sabe que va acceder al final.

[ ... ]

Al parecer sus hijos han tomado sus regalos los cuales deben de tener sus nombres correspondientes, puede ver que sus hijos han dejado siete regalos realmente deben de ser para ella e incluso quiere empezar a cuestionarse como obtuvo tiempo libre Percival para sus regalos.

 

" ¿ Y papá donde esta, mamá ? ".

Pregunta Jules, a veces le parece ver que su hijo es un poco más apegado ambos dependiendo de las circunstancias incluso es el único que irrumpe en su habitación en medio de la madrugada para dormir con ellos y a veces siente que eso logra calmar a Percival.

" Debe de estar apuntó de bajar ".

Responde, mientras observa como sus hijos parecen guardarse sus ganas por abrir los regalos pero al parecer algo en ellos le motivan abrir sus regalos, debe ser por la llegada de Percival es lo más seguro.

" ¿ Por que no tienes ningún regalo, papá ? ".

Escucha de Kaleth, sabe que él puede parecerse a ella de alguna forma que no logra entender, por momentos le es tímido y luego parece completamente seguro de si mismo, pero su cabello ondulado le hace ver que no heredó para nada el cabello lacio de Percival pero si el color de sus ojos.

" Al parecer estoy en la lista negra pero mis regalos llegan cada nueve meses los cuales son ustedes así que no puedo quejarme ".

Desea darle un golpe, gracias a él todos los curanderos suelen decirle;

" Señora Graves la vemos en un año sino tiene algo mejor que hacer ".

Y no los culpa, sino se culpa a ella cuando se deja endulzar por él, cuando lo ve jugar con sus hijos incluso cuando finge ser un mago oscuro el cual es derrotado por sus hijos le hacen querer más, incluso desde la primera vez que lo vio con Orm, contó los cuarenta días como si fueran un castigo, y luego cuando conoció a Kaleth le fue una necesidad querer conocer a cada uno.

" Entonces si debiste ser demasiado malo papá para no recibir regalos incluso Rulf, Anne, Dior, Ernid y Stev recibieron regalos ".

Bien el ser padre y esposo si habían cambiado a Percival Graves, los cinco elfos domésticos se lo hicieron saber durante el primer año que tenían de casados y vaya que agradecieron todo ello.

" Sólo un poco con los nuevos, así que asegurate Orm por no hacer enojar a tú papá cuando ingreses a trabajar desde cero en MACUSA ".

Ella sinceramente no se perdería algo así, al igual que puede imaginarse que Percival no se va comportar como un papá al ingreso de su hijo incluso sabe que va terminar en permisos de varita para ir forjándose sólo una reputación, pero no tiene dudas en que será un gran director de seguridad mágica.

" ¿ Esperas alguien para abrir tus regalos ? ".

Escucha de Percival quien ha decidido sentarse donde están sus regalos, ella decide acompañarlo y deses saber que pudo regalarle esta navidad.

" Esperaba que estuvieras envuelto en papel navideño para abrirte pero por lo visto no funcionó mi carta ".

Murmura tratando de que sus hijos no la escuchen, no quiere escuchar reproches durante la juventud de ellos sobre sus evidencias cariñosas o palabras, no se puede imaginar nada de eso, ni las pláticas que deberán de tener con ellos antes de que se marchen incluso como explicará como conoció a su papá.

" ¡ Oh cariño ! ".

No puede evitar reírse al ver la reacción de sonrojo que ha generado en Percival, ve como se lleva ambas manos a su rostro, observa rápidamente a sus hijos quienes parecen estar entretenidos en sus regalos, pero se acerca un poco más para apoyarse sobre su hombro y empezar con aquellos siete regalos que tienen su nombre en las etiquetas.

" Estoy segura que me han traído algo para compartir contigo, ¿ no es así ? ".

Aún con ambas manos en su rostro puede ver como asiente, trata de adivinar cual obsequio puede ser, ve una caja rectangular larga de color verde, esta segura que puede ser la caja correcta, así que la toma, mientras observa como los elfos parecen entretenerse al ver como sus hijos continúan abriendo más regalos, por lo que ha visto algunos son barcos, rompecabezas, damas chinas y trenes, le hace una señal a Ernid para que se acerque a ella.

" Sí, Tina ".

Escucha tímidamente de Ernid, vaya que le es más adorable de lo que puede ser Red, agradece que no sea gruñón y si un verdadero dulce.

" Te encargo a nuestros hijos por veinte minutos tal vez un poco más hay algo que me gustaría enseñarle a Percival así que por favor no permitas que los niños vayan a la habitación, ¿ puedes hacerlo Ernid ? ".

Ve como asiente totalmente seguro Ernid, por lo cual ella toma la mano de Percival para emprender la huida de sus hijos realmente los ama con toda su alma pero quiere pasar una mañana algo agitada con su esposo.


	55. Rojo

No es muy comprensible ante las situaciones de las cuales suele ser testigo pero tampoco logra entender un poco como ha terminado con algo ciertamente extraño sobre su piel, no es que le sea extraño pero si el lugar donde esta algo escrito con tinta es el nombre de una mujer pero no siente que el lugar más indicado sea justamente sobre su pelvis, realmente le duele la cabeza, desea saber que ha sucedido pero todo lo que recuerda son unos tacones rojos y un abrigo negro, al igual que se ha dado cuenta que término en un hotel de paso y que justamente le quedan veinte minutos para abandonar la habitación, su ropa esta por todas partes exactamente incluso sabe gracias al encargado que tuvieron problemas en la madrugada al pensar que grababan una película inapropiada por los gritos, realmente no recuerda nada de ello, ni tan siquiera como era ella para haber terminado tatuándose su nombre y eso lo convertía en su único dato para saber que se llama ‘ Porpentina Goldstein ’, y que ingresó registrándose como Señor y Señora Graves, desea no haberse dejado llevar por el alcohol y un par de tacones rojos bonitos, ¿ en qué pensaba ?.

Ahora es consciente que no podrá presentarse a trabajar así en las noches y era lo que más le daba ser un stripper en ‘ Fantasías ’, ahora puede escuchar todo un sermón por parte de Newt Scamander y su socia Seraphina Picquery, desea no tener que pasar por esto pero ahora lo hace...

Ha llegado realmente temprano deseando hablar con Newt antes de que llegue su novio entrometido Albus Dumbledore el cual lo conoció por medio de esto incluso de vez en cuando realizaba sus shows, pero él prácticamente mantenía la necesidad de hacerlo para acabar pagando su licenciatura en criminología.

Ve a Newt sentado en la barra con su pug llamado Pickett, no entiende que clase de nombre puede ser ese pero vaya si compara su vida con la de Pickett, maldición se dice al ver que el perro lleva una mejor vida mejor que él incluso que va una estética para que le practiquen la manicura.

" Newt necesitamos hablar acerca de esta noche ".

Murmura aferrándose a su mochila, cruzando los dedos internamente por tener suerte y no provocar la furia de alguien que considera como un pasivo cuando no es así.

Nota como suelta a Pickett al parecer la expresión que debe de traer le ha delatado con lo grave que puede ser y no es para menos llegar un tatuaje con escritura demasiado bonita y algo grande no le va ayudar en nada al estar cerca de las mujeres.

" Claro, siempre tengo tiempo para mi mayor atracción ".

Apenas vagamente logra recordar que fue conducido a una de las habitaciones para un baile privado, nunca había hecho alguno pero el dinero que le ofrecían por ello era demasiado tanto para poder pagarse el último semestre de la universidad.

Y si obtuvo el dinero en una transferencia electrónica ahora considera que odia los efectos del alcohol que puede tener en la memoria de una persona que desea más que nada poder recordar algo correctamente y no momentos vagos.

" Hice realmente algo tonto ayer y deseo que me digas quien fue la última persona con la que estuve ".

Sabe que no fue un hombre quien pago sus servicios por su primer privado, recuerda haber visto unos tacones rojos gracias a que ella se encontraba de piernas cruzadas y un abrigo negro, pero los efectos del alcohol no pueden dejarle ver más allá.

" ¿ Qué clase de tontería hiciste exactamente ? ".

Sabe como responder exactamente aquella pregunta, le toma unos segundos quitarse el botón de sus vaqueros para enseñarle un poco de lo que hizo, lo ve en su mirada y no es la que esperaba exactamente.

" Mierda, me va escuchar ".

Y lo ve reírse, desea enter él también lo que es tan divertido y quien le va escuchar, puede recordar bien aquellos tacones rojos tenían tanta elegancia y estilo que no parecían ir en absoluto con las luces de color rojo fosforescente de aquella habitación ni con la alfombra morada.

" ¿ Podrías decirme el nombre de la mujer de privado por favor ? ".

Desea no haber tomado champán antes de entrar aquella habitación ni lo que pudo haber bebido en su estancia tanto para haberse dejado llevar por los tacones rojos, pero observa como Newt le pasa el periódico, en la primera plana ve al presidente con su familia, su esposa y dos de sus hijas.

" ¿ Qué con esto ? ".

Observa a la familia, realmente quien parece no pertenecer aquella familia es la primera hija, se le hace bonita y demasiado simpática a lo contrario de la segunda hija quien parece estar encantada de la vida y se parece más a su madre, pero con una foto en blanco y negro no sabe que busca.

" Querido la mujer del privado es mi más íntima amiga y es ella, te viene a ver cada día que sueles presentarte realmente es algo tímida pero bueno cariño mira lo que te hizo y no quiero imaginar tú espalda ".

Observa como señala con el dedo a la hija mayor del presidente debió de haber prestado atención al apellido de su tatuaje tal vez se hubiera dado una idea gracias a quien se encontraba en un hotel de paso, pero de alguna forma sabe que su espalda es un caos de arañazos y aparentemente igual sus piernas no sabe como pudo hacerse eso.

" ¿ Por qué lo permitiste ? ".

Cuestiona, de alguna manera sabe que nada de ello estuvo bien, nunca ninguno de los strippers había hecho privados hasta que él acepto por el dinero o más bien la necesidad económica, ve como sonríe tímidamente Newt.

" Como lo decía querido ella es mi mejor amiga más íntima y le permití acercarse a ti, tú tampoco parecías negarte a ella cuando permití que estuvieran a solas incluso saliste feliz con ella de la mano y ahora parece que no recuerdas nada de ello ".

No le es gran ayuda saber lo que pudo hacer pero bueno al menos siente que es un consuelo saber por quien tiene su nombre, desea conocerla y esta vez sin estar ebrio, aunque bueno ahora sabe que incluso tiene encantada a la hija del presidente con sus movimientos los cuales consideraba que eran malos al parecer Porpentina Goldstein no parece pensar lo mismo al verlo, siente que esto le hace sentirse algo egoísta de saber que ha atraído la atención de una mujer tan importante que nadie imaginaría verla frecuentar tales lugares.

" Pero si tienes un problema con el tatuaje aunque para ella esto es como si fueras ya parte de su propiedad, sabes ella obtiene todo lo que desea, si lo ve y realmente desea tener algo lo hace pero contigo al parecer no se sentía tan segura hasta ayer, enserio jamás me pasó por aquí que ella te hiciera algo así ".

Sigue observando la foto, esta familiarizándose con las demás personas nunca imaginó algo así, pero no puede dejar de pensar en sus tacones rojos, debió de haber supuesto por aquellos tacones que no se trataba de cualquier mujer, pero no podría imaginar lo que pensaría el señor presidente y la primera dama si supieran que su hija lo observa bailar cada noche.

" ¿ Vendrá hoy ? ".

Pregunta algo nervioso, quiere tenerla frente a él y preguntarle, ¿ por qué le ha abandonado esta mañana ?, cuando puede serle un adorno más en su habitación dentro de la casa blanca.

" Cariño, ella nunca falta a ninguna de tus funciones, suele sentarse al fondo conmigo, teme que algún paparazzi la vea y ponga en duda la reputación de la familia, deberías de observar la forma en que la tienes encantada después de todo no es la dulce e inocente Tina que creía ver ".

Realmente no podría esperar hasta las nueve de la noche por verla pero sabe que tampoco ayudaría el tatuaje de su nombre y si alguien lo viera, no quiere que ella se vea envuelta en algo así, además es quien le ha dado suficiente dinero para su último semestre, y no quiere imaginarse en todo lo que se ha gastado en verle sólo a él.

" ¿ Puedes decirle que le tienes una sorpresa esta tarde aquí por favor ? ".

Observa como Newt le hace una extraña mueca en verdad ahora desearía que Albus estuviera aquí para ayudarlo a convencerlo de esto.

" Ayer no fuiste el mejor empleado que digamos al verme interrumpido con Albus en los baños, Tina se río de mí y tú solo le tapaste los ojos mientras te disculpabas, por lo cual necesitó una buena razón para hablarle ahora mismo y decirle que se presente a las cuatro en punto ".

Bien espera que esa interrupción jamás la recuerde por su bienestar psicológico, pero bien debe de encontrar las palabras correctas para convencer a Newt Scamander sin ayuda de su mejor amigo Albus Dumbledore, si quiere estar cerca nuevamente de la hija del presidente, de lo contrario jamás podrá acercarse a ella sin antes ser derribado por toda una escolta de guardaespaldas o ser investigado por el FBI, tiene que jugarse por un todo o nada.

" Siento haberte interrumpido de lo que hicieras con Albus pero necesitó conocerla sin estar ebrio, ¿ sabes lo importante que sería para mi ? ".

Observa como Newt lleva la mano de su dorso debajo de su menton como si lo que pidiera fuera alguna gran decisión de eso esta seguro por su mirada.

" Bien cariño te lo mereces, eres mi estrella después de Albus y quien me hace ganar más todas las noches aunque sólo veas esto como un trabajo provisional al cual podrás decirle adiós en cuatro meses, te concederé lo que me pides ".

No era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar las palabras que le recuerdan que esta apuntó de dejar el único lugar del cual mintió tener experiencia bailando cuando la única experiencia que tenía era haber sido una botarga de un pollo y antes de ello un conejo sonriente, pero solo puede sonreír ante la oportunidad.

[ ... ]

Realmente se ha encontrado durante toda la mañana en la habitación recordando como empezó por terminar en una habitación de un hotel de paso, ha recordado que bailó demasiado cerca de ella tanto para animarse a besarla pero no es más capaz de ir al recordar como sentía sus labios sobre los suyos incluso percibía un sabor de cereza y olía demasiado bien.

Observa las luces rojas fosforescentes la habitación se encuentra prácticamente a oscuras, ahora entiende por que su mamá le decía que lo peor del alcohol era despertar después de sentirse tan bien, es cuando escucha como aquella puerta se cierra y los golpes desde adentro no se hacen esperar.

Es cuando la observa desde luego trae tacones rojos y un abrigo del mismo color le viene demasiado bien el rojo es lo primero que puede pensar claramente además de su corte de cabello sobre sus hombros.

" Abre la puerta Newton ".

Agradece que el seguro de la puerta sea por fuera, y ella no tiene llaves ni tampoco él así que lo esta empezando a ver como una gran oportunidad.

" ¿ Por qué me dejaste en aquel hotel ? ".

Pregunta, mientras observa que ha dejado de golpear aquella puerta de color morada, quiere acercarse a ella por primera vez sin estar ebrio ni como un stripper sólo siendo él.

" No quería ser tú mañana de arrepentimiento además apenas me conoces y creí que fue lo mejor ".

Se había sentido durante toda la mañana como si alguien hubiera abusado de él por dejarlo así, pero si así fuera no le hubiera importado tratándose de alguien como ella.

" ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevas viéndome ? ".

No es la pregunta más correcta si esta tratando con la hija del presidente, quien puede desaparecerlo en cualquier momento si ella le contará que fue acosada por él y nadie iría contra ello ni el apelaría a su favor.

" Seis, siete meses en verdad no importa, sólo se que me debe de importar lo de ayer y que fue un gusto tratarte ebrio y no sobrio ".

Bueno debió de ser alguien maravilloso estando ebrio al igual que ella al saber que no recordaría nada en absoluto incluso como se desarrollaron las cosas después del beso, algo que probablemente lo tendrá intrigado.

" Si te interesa puedo encantarte realmente estando sobrio y creeme el día de ayer no te importaría tanto ".

Empieza por caminar despacio hasta donde esta ella, realmente tiene un abrigo rojo demasiado bonito pero no ve que vaya en absoluto con la habitación lo cual posiblemente empieza a imaginar que podría combinar en el perchero de su pared de ladrillos en la entrada de su departamento.

" ¿ Qué hicimos exactamente anoche ? ".

Pregunta, asegurándose de ver que ella no parezca escapar cuando la tome por la cintura, aunque lo piensa una verdadera lástima que su abrigo negro no le este acompañando desearía haberlo conocido estando sobrio y no tan ebrio para no recordar.

" Percival no lo hagas por favor, eres algo que no podré olvidar por las noches ".

Ahora si puede sentir el abrigo fino de ella sobre sus dedos, siente como ella parece dejarse llevar por él, puede oler su aroma de fresas, era eso lo que había tratado de volver a recordar aparte del sabor de cereza de sus labios.

" Dejame conocerte, ambos tenemos problemas y uno de ellos es el tatuaje que me dejaste por omitir alguno de los otros problemas ".

Siente como ella se deja de su agarre para observarlo, nunca imaginó que pudiera ser atractiva teniéndola de cerca sus mejillas finas, incluso la tez de su piel y sus ojos, puede perderse en ellos, pero ve sus labios demasiado rojizos, esta seguro que aún deben de saber a cereza.

" Una pequeña historia cualquiera no puede ser un problema alguno para ti ".

Su voz le parece demasiado encantadora pero no desea escuchar de ella palabras sino lo que puede recordar sus suspiros entrecortados incluso sus jadeos en su oído, al parecer le esta siendo de gran ayuda tenerla ahí mismo.

" No eres cualquier persona ese es mi otro problema también y puedo jurar que ayer eras demasiado perfecta sobre mí, sólo dejame conocerte un poco, sé quien eres ante todo el mundo pero no quien puedes ser para mi ni yo para ti ".

Roza la yema de sus dedos en su labio inferior, puede serle una desconocida pero alguien que esta dispuesta a conocerla más allá de lo que puede significar durante los próximos cuatro años en la política, posa su mano izquierda sobre su cintura nuevamente sintiendo la tela de aquel abrigo fino.

" Soy hija de alguien que realmente es importante en esta época y no puedo ofrecer más que unas mañanas de abandonó tal vez con el tiempo tardes de abandonó total, serás un secreto ".

Nunca ha sido el secreto de alguna mujer aparte de su mamá quien le ocultó a sus padres acerca de su embarazo así que prácticamente nació como un secreto hasta que sus abuelos se enteraron de él cuando llegó su mamá con él entre brazos.

" Puede funcionar por que ambos sabemos que no seré un secreto de toda una vida, no pido más de lo que no puedas ofrecerme ahora pero lo que me hiciste dice más de lo que ambos podemos obtener, sólo dejame conocerte ".

Acaricia su mejilla izquierda rozando apenas sus dedos sobre aquella piel la cual siente tersa, lo más suave que ha tocado en toda su vida, ella le observa fijamente y ahora tiene el problema de saber quien ha comenzado todo esto desde anoche al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, le parece más que encantador sentir como ella ha decidido rodearlo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para sentir un beso más profundo incluso el sabor de cereza se ha intensificado en el beso, puede ser su secreto y dedicarse a ella.


	56. Amigos Especiales

Puede ser un gran paso para ella aunque parezca pequeño prefiere estar sola en la fiesta que ha organizado Percival por san valentín, incluso se siente celosa de la gente de esta noche al ver como atraen su atención mientras ella esta a unos pasos de él con algún tipo de dulce que aparenta ser demasiado bueno pero cuando le ha dado un bocado le supo tan mal, puede ver como se acerca con tanta elegancia hacia donde esta ella.

" Quiero presentarte a unos buenos amigos, cariño ".

Ahora le hace sentir que ha válido la pena lucir demasiado llamativa sabe que no ha sido ella esta noche vistiendo así llamando la atención de todos desde el primer momento incluso luciendo joyería que le ha obsequiado Percival, puede sentir que todos no esperarían que ella fuera así de llamativa ni incluso puede olvidar el cumplido de Percival al decirle que brillaba como un diamante.

Sabe que sus cumplidos suelen tener un efecto en ella incomprendible pero cuando esta a su lado se siente como una mujer tan importante y peligrosa, incluso cuando todos pueden pensar en lo encantador y elegante que puede ser él, siente que brilla con él, incluso ve como todos los magos y brujas le ven con algo de envidia, se acerca a ellos una pareja, puede reconocer al hombre lo ha visto en un par de fotos con Percival.

" Te presentó a Ricky y su esposa Darcy, ella es mi amiga Tina Goldstein ".

Oh ahora puede sentirse que ha estropeado esta noche incluso que ha dejado de brillar y ha perdido la emoción de seguir en la fiesta esta noche hasta ver como se marcha el último invitado, ahora no desea estar con él durante los demás días del año, incluso que su corazón se ha destrozado ante un día importante cuando deben de festejar el amor ante todo el mundo sin necesidad de verse como unos raros al festejarlo todos los días cuando creía que era su novia y no una amiga, el señor Graves puede tener tantas amigas pero no una como ella ahora que la ha presentado así.

Ve como sus amigos le extienden la mano para saludarla formalmente ella acepta cortésmente.

" Caramba hombre, ¿ qué te parece si vamos en busca de cigarrillos ?, no tiene problema alguno Darcy, ella odia cuanto pueda fumar ".

Observa a Ricky parece demasiado amistoso incluso puede ver en él la clase de amigo que suele hacerte reír con un mal chiste o una travesura demasiado mala, desde luego esta Percival a quien no soltarías para hacerlo tú cómplice.

" ¿ No te molestaría ? ".

Escucha que le pregunta Percival, puede decirle hipócrita frente a toda esta gente al hacerle saber que la presenta como una amiga ante todos, cuando ella lo presenta como su novio formal, el único que ha tenido.

Pero ella niega con una sonrisa tan falsa que empieza a sentir lástima por si misma, incluso cuando ha visto que él puede alabar el piso que suele pisar esta vez siente demasiada desilusión de él ni siente la fascinación de observarlo o querer acomodar su corbata perfectamente bien, ahora lo ve marcharse desea lanzarle aquel dulce de sabor horrible sobre su perfecto saco negro, pero odia admitir que ama lo elegante de él en esta noche y que no quiere arruinar la noche de los demás.

" ¿ Así que debes ser una amiga muy especial para Percy ? ".

Ahora su último mal de esta noche es escuchar a la esposa de Ricky enmedio del desastre que puede ser por la etiqueta que ha recibido hace unos minutos, desea ser una manipuladora esta noche y que nunca se enteré Queenie de esto, pero al parecer su hermana la esta pasando demasiado bien mientras baila con un británico apuesto.

Sabe que sería una grosería no responder o dejarse ver como si fuera sorda.

" Al parecer lo soy ".

Esta justo siendo lo que nunca pensó se una amiga y aburrida de la situación en la que ha terminado, por lo menos desea haber obtenido un aviso de que esta noche sería una amiga más y mañana podría ser la novia que suele tener.

" Los hombres suelen ser tan tontos que terminamos siendo amigas especiales todo el tiempo incluso cuando en el fondo sabemos que no lo somos, pero no te preocupes cariño sigue siendo brillante como si fueras la amiga especial de todos verás lo que puedes lograr siendo amiga especial ante esta gente, recuerda esta noche eso es lo que eres ".

Plena noche de san valetín y se da cuenta que puede ser no sólo el san valentín de un hombre sino de todas las personas que están en la fiesta, al parecer ha sido iluminada por la voz de la experiencia, puede olvidarse de las rosas rojas y los corazones que recibirá de él cuando puede obtener más corazones de las personas presentes no va perder nada al ser amiga especial no cuando mañana regresará a ser la novia.

" ¿ Qué te parece ser el primer san valentín de Hedger Allen ? " 

Observa al chico del cual se refiere, demasiado joven para ella no es de su agrado prefiere un hombre mayor, alguien con el cual sepa lo que realmente juega sin sentir remordimiento alguno, ella simplemente niega no será el san valentín de un niño.

Incluso si lo fuera se encontraría criticándolo por su falta de elegancia que le falta y la postura incorrecta con la cual puede tenerla cerca o de sus pasos torpes para el baile, necesita alguien con experiencia.

" Entiendo, ¿ qué te parece Aristoteles Gallego ? ".

Ella le señala un hombre lo bastante alto, apuesto y sobre todo con algo de elegancia no como la de Percival desde luego al decidir vestir de gris, luce una barba de días pero sus ojos aceitunados le hacen ver como si fuera la fantasía de cualquier mujer menos la suya pero puede serlo por esta noche.

" Sé la amiga especial del griego sólo por esta noche y si te cansas de él tienes más variantes donde escoger ".

Esta siendo animada, y esta dispuesta hacerlo, va auto descubrir nuevamente esta parte de ella, será un poco atrevida no como lo ha sido con Percival pero si es una amiga especial va tratar de ser la mejor de todas.

Se acerca a él y al parecer aquel auror griego se da cuenta de su presencia, para sonreírle de la manera en que todos le sonríen a Percival para encantarlo, sabe que esta jugando con fuego por que a veces suele ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Percival, pero no debe de importarle esta noche en absoluto nada de él.

" ¿ Quieres un poco de burbujas, dulzura ? ".

Ve aquella copa de champán en su mano, ella asiente observando como aquel hombre le ofrece su copa, ella la acepta, va ser su primer corazón de todos esta noche.

Siente como posa una mano aquel griego sobre su cintura, siente escalofríos jamás nadie la había tocado que no fuera Percival, sonríe tímidamente, mientras siente como el griego se va pegando un poco más a ella mientras ambos se mueven al compás de la música del jazz.

" Eres demasiado bonita para estar tan sola, ¿ no crees ? ".

Lo observa, es demasiado atractivo que no puede compararse con Percival, no tiene sus rasgos, si puede tener sus treinta y cinco años posiblemente, su traje parece ser de sastre pero el gris no es el color que aprueba de un hombre y mucho menos si se tratará de Percival.

" ¿ Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado ? ".

No le ha dirigido ni media palabra y al parecer el griego parece querer las cosas demasiado rápido, lo cual le agrada, por lo cual decide devolverle la copa y tomar su mano para llevarlo afuera, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo ve como Percival esta justo detrás de ella, pero no le hace caso prefiere ignorar su presencia.

" Creeme te va encantar lo que puedo mostrarte ".

Le murmura al oído aquel griego quien le sonríe dándole un leve apretón de su mano, así que empieza a caminar dentro de tanta gente.

Puede ver desde lejos como Percival se lleva una mano debajo de su barbilla, sabe que odia cuando siente como las cosas se salen de control, simplemente todo lo quiere perfecto pero esta noche sabe que no obtendrá nada de perfección, siente demasiado que esta noche sea un auror caído al ver como en su mano izquierda sostiene un ramo de rosas amarillas.

" Estoy seguro de eso dulzura ".

Sonríe por que esta vez puede ser el san valentín de alguien más y no sentirse como si fuera algo menos de lo que puede ser, observa algunas miradas curiosas de los conocidos, algunos que conocían su relación con Percival...

Sólo pudo platicar con él, cuando intentó algo más simplemente confesó que tenía novio por lo cual al parecer al griego le enfado lo suficiente para dejarle en el jardín pero ahora mismo se encontraba tomando una copa de champán con Connor, un irlandés demasiado simpático y con el acento marcado, no tan elegante con un saco y pantalones a juego de color café además de usar una corbata verde no parece ser de su gusto pero al menos busca una plática.

" ¿ Cómo terminaste hablando conmigo ? ".

Escucha que le pregunta aquel irlandés, trata de concentrarse en él, pero mientras más lo conoce más quiere volver con Percival aunque este le diga que sólo es una amiga no le importaría con tan sólo tenerlo un poco cerca.

" Suelo ser una amiga de vez en cuando, ¿ y qué hay de ti ? ".

Trata de concentrarse en su cabello pelirrojo, pero le es imposible aunque posiblemente quiere que la fiesta termine de alguna manera.

" Igual suelo ser un amigo de vez en cuando nada frecuente, pero creó no ser el tipo de amigo que necesites esta noche, ¿ no es así ? ".

Sólo puede pensar en un oh, al parecer no es la única que suele pasarle esto, nota como Connor le señala a una mujer rubia, sabe que él tiene su edad pero al parecer ella no.

Aunque nota como la mujer ríe con los amigos de Percival, si Ricky y Darcy están con ellos al igual que él, aún sigue sosteniendo aquel ramo de rosas amarillas.

" Si ella es Isa, mi novia pero me ha dejado como su amigo esta noche, es ridículo sabes justamente esta mañana era su novio y ahora término siendo esta noche siendo su amigo, ¿ cómo se llama ? ".

Ella también puede recordar que esta mañana era una diosa para Percival y ahora termina siendo una simple amiga como si de un café cualquiera se tratará.

" Es justo el hombre de las rosas amarillas, Percival igual esta mañana me consideraba una diosa y mira terminé siendo la patética amiga de la cual nadie se va olvidar al ser presentada ante todos como una amiga ".

Ahora puede sentirse en confianza hablando con alguien que padece prácticamente lo mismo que ella, lo cual vaya lo considera una pena cuando debería de ser una noche de dar amor y no sentirse amargados por no recibir nada.

" Sabe algo ellos esperan a que nosotros seamos los que cedan ante ellos esta noche, sabes a lo que me refiero pero últimamente mantengo el control y tú amiga deberías de hacerlo mostrarle que eres la única que puedes mostrarle el cielo incluso las estrellas esta noche ".

Observa como Percival parece reírse con sus amigos, seguramente debe de estar presumiendo de lo que sucederá esta noche con ella, que podrá doblegarla a su gusto y que nunca volverá a repetirse nada de esta noche y al parecer Connor sabe de lo que esta hablando realmente.

" Te propongo algo ".

Sigue observando sus movimientos, sus sonrisas como si pareciera seguro de haber conseguido algo, como se ladea de lado mientras alza aquellas rosas amarillas.

" Te escuchó ".

Ahora prefiere concentrarse en su aliado de esta noche quien le sonríe, debe de ser algo demasiado bueno lo que ha tramado para tener una sonrisa así, debe de valer la pena escucharlo.

" Hagamos que nuestros corazones amargos sientan un poco de sus pociones esta noche, y cuando crean que nos tienen apunto de ceder a sus deseos carnales dejemos en claro lo que vamos a querer escuchar de ellos en un futuro ".

Sonríe al pensar que puede lograrlo, realmente sabe que va conseguirlo, simplemente toma el brazo del irlandés guiándolo hasta donde están ellos, al parecer las risas se apagan al verlos tan cerca quiere creer que su señor esta apuntó de rogar por no haberle dicho amiga.

Suelta el brazo de Connor, mientras observa como él se acerca a su novia y mientras tanto ella a Percival, nota como están consiguiéndolos alejar de sus amigos, lo toma de su mano derecha, mientras lo acerca con cuidado a ella como si fuera algo tan natural entre ellos.

Lo observa, parece algo confuso ante la situación pero debe de jugar demasiado bien si quiere que él termine cediendo ante ella como lo ha planeado su cómplice.

" Amor se que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor esta noche pero necesito darte tú obsequio de san valentín ".

Acaricia el dorso de su mano lentamente, al parecer su cómplice Connor ha conseguido su objetivo al ver como se marcha con su novia.

" ¿ De qué clase de obsequio estamos hablando ? ".

No es un hombre tonto en cuanto temas del amor siempre le ha gustado que le hablen directo y claro de lo contrario no estaría aquí con él, puede intentarlo con él, pretender que a ella también le gusta hablar directo y claro.

" Amor, ¿ realmente te gustaría que lo dijera frente a toda esta gente en susurros ? ".

Pregunta en voz baja cerca de su oído, sabe que puede ser una difícil persona de convencer pero lo hara de cualquier forma no se imagina no cumpliendo.

Siente como asiente levemente contra su hombro, debe de usar las palabras que a veces suele usar él para conseguir que escape de sus deberes en MACUSA y le acompañé a su oficina incluso a los baños de los restaurantes que a veces suelen frecuentar y que decir de las cenas con la gente importante del mundo mágico y cuando se dan cuenta que nada va bien con ella le preguntan, ¿ se encuentra bien señorita Goldstein ?, ahora puede aplicarlo en él.

" Mi obsequio consiste en hacerte sentir que estas en el cielo conmigo, sabes lo placentero que va ser sentirte dentro de mí como nos encanta, dejaré que seas duro y esta vez no importará si nos escuchan seremos sólo tú y yo en nuestra noche de san valentín, follando hasta la mañana ".

Nunca había dicho algo así pero puede sentir algo nuevo, tal vez algo de ansias, ahora siente lo que Percival al decirle cosas así pero realmente más explícitas, escucha un leve jadeo por su parte, no puede creer lo rápido que ha caído, mientras siente como es él quien ahora parece tener todas las intenciones de marcharse dejando a todo el mundo sin su presencia.

Ahora no podrá esperar a contactar a Connor para intercambiar más consejos posiblemente, incluso esta segura que esta noche será la última vez que podrá ser una amiga especial y obtener un trató así durante una fiesta.


	57. Theseus

Realmente observa aquel hombre y no puede creer como se siente al sólo verlo, no le falta que nadie le mienta ni traté de engañarlo al escuchar como toda MACUSA ha suspirado ante aquel hombre del cual no necesita una presentación para saber quien es, lo conoció durante la primera gran guerra ambos habían logrado coincidir en el frente de lo que antes era territorio alemán ahora era conocido como territorio polaco.

Observa que trae un saco y pantalón a juego de rayas color café, odia la moda británica incluso las corbatas de color verde que pueden ir a juego con el café, no entiende que necesita Theseus Scamander de ellos, a parte de ser consciente que puede hacer suspirar a todo el departamento.

Aunque ahora siente la extraña tensión de su mandíbula, al ver como su mejor amiga Seraphina le ha ofrecido a Theseus Scamander trabajar con Tina, esta empezando a creer que debería de haber un permiso con anticipación para el esposo que permita esto, pero ahora trata de controlar su respiración.

Observa como Theseus Scamander esta elegantemente sentado sobre el escritorio de Tina, sin olvidar la gran consideración que tuvo el señor Scamander al traerle una taza de café justo como le gusta dos terrones de azúcar y un poco de leche, sabe que alguien dentro de sus aurores le ha traicionado y lo tiene como una nota mental averiguar quien es, pero existe la perspectiva de ver a su esposa sonreír tan cómodamente frente a otro extraño que puede sentir envidia o probablemente algo que conoce bien y son llamados celos.

No cree poder soportar esta visita esta de cortesía, demasiada confianza en este hombre para saber lo que esta pensando, no necesita estar de frente para saber como luce Theseus Scamander frente a Tina, apuesta que debe tener las piernas cruzadas, la mano derecha apoyada en una de sus piernas, no necesita ser un gran amigo ni un gran conocido del señor Scamander para saber que esta haciendo uso de sus habilidades de coqueteo, lo peor de esto es sentir que la ha escogido a ella para coquetear abiertamente.

Pero sabe que tan ingenua puede ser su esposa ante otro hombre, sabe que no debería de estar parado ahí observándolos pero en especial a ella quien parece estar tan tranquila y feliz escuchando a Theseus, debe de interrumpir antes de que use la palabra café o almuerzo, por que si bien llega a escuchar ambas palabras en una misma oración no tendrá problemas en dejarle en claro quien es él.

Así que se asegura de caminar seguro de si mismo y hacer que sus pasos resuenen.

" En verdad no tengo problemas con la misión ".

Escucha de Theseus quien al parecer ha conseguido distraer de su amable plática, ahora que lo tiene frente a frente, nota que sigue siendo el mismo incluso que no aparenta su edad.

Parece que esta demasiado serio como si no le agradará su presencia en la oficina de Tina, pero no parece tener ningún problema en seguir sobre el escritorio de Tina, se siente tan enojado que lo quiere sacar a golpes sin necesidad de llegar a la magia.

" ¿ Tiene algún problema director Graves ? ".

Ve como se antepone a él mientras le sostiene la mirada, como si tratará de intimidarlo sabe que esta equivocado no conseguirá ningún tipo de intimidación de su parte.

Es él quien lo va buscar, observa fijamente a Scamander quien le sonríe entre labios, como si se hubiera salido con la suya, ahora puede sentir un enojo y algo que parece oprimirle el estómago lo asocia como si hubieran matado aquellas mariposas que dicen todos sentir cuando están más que enamorados.

" En absoluto pero quiero diez minutos a solas con Porpentina ".

Al parecer Theseus necesita de la aprobación de Tina ya que esta presenciando como la observa, como si buscará un si o un no de su esposa, pero no cree que vaya a darle una respuesta en concreto.

Sabe por que tanta atención de los hombres hoy en día en su esposa, cree que es su estilo pero aunque trate de evitarlo no puede hacer que todos los hombres ni mujeres pongan su mirada sobre ella.

" Lo siento Director Graves pero Tina es mi compañera en estos momentos necesitamos todo nuestro tiempo libre para una misión de encubiertos, así que por favor le pido de la manera más atenta que se retiré ahora mismo, ¿ dónde estábamos Tina ? ".

Tiene dos opciones tomarlo por el cuello incluso acercarse y decidirse mejor por la perfecta corbata verde arrastrándolo por toda MACUSA hasta sacarlo del edificio Wolwoorth o retirarse sin decir absolutamente nada y actuar como un hombre sin celos, por lo cual prefiere tomar su segunda opción.

[ ... ]

Se ha quejado con Seraphina pero no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar de su mejor amiga en absoluto...

“ Necesitó un auror no a un esposo en esta misión, eres el menos indicado para decirme esto y debes de pensar con la cabeza no con tus absurdos celos de típico hombre ”.

Por lo cual se encontraba en su oficina yendo de una esquina a otra esperando la información de Queenie, agradece la habilidad de su cuñada de lo contrario no sabría que hacer sin levantar sospechas.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo bien que Theseus debe estarla pasando mientras la hace reír, no cree que todo su tiempo este en planificar una misión, esta tan seguro que busca algo más en ella que un simple compañerismo y simplemente al pensar algo así no puede evitar pegar golpes en una pared de cualquier esquina incluso trata de controlarse así mismo no quiere poner en evidencia sus celos ni su molestia ante aquellos vidrios.

" Percy, no conseguirás nada armando escenarios inexistentes cuando tengo la solución de tus celos ".

Observa a Queenie, quien trae un vestido rosa un color tan habitual en ella del cual sabe que Tina esta tan casada de ver un color tan animado y alegré que incluso llega a sentirse enferma, pero ve como extiende una carpeta de cuero café tan alegremente que lo ha conseguido poner algo de buenas.

" Al parecer el señor Scamander va detrás de unos malhechores por lo que me enteré o algo así pero se reunirá con uno de ellos esta noche dentro de la carpeta esta toda la información pero antes de que vayas detrás de mi hermana dejame decirte Percy que le encantan tus celos ".

Sabe que se equivoca su cuñada ninguna mujer puede encantarle un hombre celoso, conoce a Tina perfectamente y lo mejor es disimular cada momento que puede llegar a estar celoso, pero esta vez no lo ha conseguido.

[ ... ]

 

Debe de ser consciente de lo que esta apuntó de hacer al llevar una rosa que acaba de comprarle a un nomaj al ser la última y no tener una docena quedó completamente decepcionado de ello, por lo cual se pregunta si hace bien al estar dentro de aquel restaurante buscando a Tina, no la ha visto durante toda la tarde y con ello se ha torturado en varios escenarios terminando él con más celos de los que nunca ha sentido en su vida.

Sabe que debe de estar en casa esperándola pero no puede hacerlo cuando Theseus puede inducirla a que finjan ser algo, sabe la reputación de él, incluso le tocó una vez verlo por si mismo.

Ahora parece no querer moverse de ahí, no cuando ve como Theseus Scamander tiene una mano alrededor de Tina mientras parece estar presentándola a un hombre quien desde luego sabe que parece encantado de ver a su esposa y él no puede sentirse más celoso.

No quiere ser un caballero esta noche, no cuando ve como otro hombre tiene su mano en la cintura de ella además de que luce un encantador vestido de escote en su espalda, ve como Theseus desliza un poco más su mano hasta su espalda donde ve como roza sus dedos, no va estropear la supuesta misión pero tampoco desea sentir más celos de los que no suele manejar ni tan siquiera sentir frecuentemente.

Se da la media vuelta mientras toma lugar en una mesa completamente a solas, tiene un plan en mente, puede ponerlo en práctica sin levantar sospechas.

Un mesero se acerca a él con la carta en mano para ofrecérsela, esta claro aceptar y dar las gracias, estudia cuidadosamente aquella carta buscando la palabra champán y parece sólo encontrar vinos.

" Trae la mejor botella de vino francés y sirve una copa de vino para aquella mujer del vestido blanco con el siguiente mensaje; Gracias por deleitarnos con tú radiante belleza esta noche ".

Aquel mesero asiente mientras él alza aquella carta para cubrirse el rostro, sabe que no dará con él tan fácilmente y no quiere delatar sus celos, aunque lo ha hecho no quiere ser el típico hombre.

No tarda demasiado aquel mesero en traer la botella de vino y desde luego llevarle aquella copa de vino a Tina, quien al parecer se ve demasiado sorprendida de recibirla y desde luego nota como Theseus retira su mano de su espalda como si estuviera alerta a todos.

Pero parece que nada de ello ahora puede importarle al ver como toma la mano libre de ella, quiere enterrar su rostro en aquella carta y gritar de impotencia ante sus celos, no le importa tener que llamar nuevamente al mesero.

" Señor, creó que molestar a la esposa de aquel hombre no pareció gustarle en absoluto y mi consejo es evitarse un problema ".

Ahora puede sentirse más celoso que cualquier hombre, al saber que alguien más puede usurpar su lugar de esposo.

Nunca se ha sentido así la sensación de su estómago incluso los leves escalofríos que puede sentir al mismo tiempo que una cierta punzada de enojó puede describirlo como celos al mismo punto de enloquecer para ir detrás de ella.

" Ella es mi esposa, el señor es un amigo de ella en palabras de mi esposa es alguien de la familia que desea obtener mi lugar, pero puedes darle esta rosa y decirle que es parte del señor Goldstein ".

Le entrega aquella rosa y ve como el mesero va nuevamente hasta donde se encuentra Tina, esta vez ve por encima de aquella carta, su esposa se ve tan encantadora esta noche incluso cuando acepta la rosa.

Ahora Theseus le suelta la mano, ve en su rostro la típica mirada de descontrol que puede tener cualquiera, incluso que ha sentido tener esta noche él mismo.

Al parecer se ha molestado demasiado esta vez, tanto que ha conseguido distraer a Tina para estarle buscando y él fingir que ha estado revisando aquella carta del menú.

Pasan diez minutos y se encuentra totalmente metido en el menú incluso ha ordenado más de cinco platillos de los cuales esta seguro que Tina le matará cuando vea la cuenta pero si ella parece estar cómoda fingiendo estar casada con Theseus sabe que sus celos no pueden ser nada buenos.

Realmente odia esto sentirse tan celoso que aparecer su único consuelo puede ser la comida.

" ¿ Por qué tan sólo señor Goldstein ? ".

Escucha como pregunta Tina, realmente la observa trae una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aquella copa de vino entre manos junto con la rosa que le ha obsequiado.

Pero recuerda a su pequeño compañero Theseus quien estuvo tan cariñoso con ella todo el día y desde luego él quien estaba más celoso que nada en este mundo.

" ¿ Theseus te ha cambiado ? ".

La pregunta ha salido antes de procesarla correctamente bien, observa como Tina baja la mirada mientras parece sentirse intimidada o posiblemente este apuntó de ver esa pequeña parte de ella que no logra ver todos los días.

" ¿ Celos o celos ? ".

No entiende la pregunta, no cuando siente como roza su pierna izquierda con la suya, puede sentir los celos desaparecer poco a poco.

Pero no va admitir nada frente a ella, no de esta forma cuando ha estado todo el día celoso, más que cualquier otro día de su vida.

" Por lo visto disfrutaste de como te tocaba Theseus, supongo que es mejor, ¿ no es así ? ".

Trata de buscar a Theseus Scamander pero al parecer se ha esfumado, al igual que el otro hombre probablemente todo acabo mal o simplemente todo fue tan bien que por algo Tina había terminado en su mesa.

" El señor Graves, esta celoso y es realmente encantador que tan celoso puede ser mi jefe pero algo mejor que ello todavía mi esposo ".

Esto lo ha hecho sonreír de alguna forma siente como ella trata de alzar el dobladillo de su pantalón del lado derecho.

Nota como aquel mesero trae la comida, para ponerla en la mesa, pero el contacto visual entre ellos sigue siendo el mismo.

" Realmente no puedo estar celoso pero creeme cariño esta noche no seré nada complaciente contigo, hoy no tengo tiempo como tú no lo tuviste para mí ".

Sabe que puede escucharse algo celoso y al parecer lo disfruta demasiado Tina cuando le sigue sonriendo de tal manera.

Pero ahora toma aquella copa de vino mientras la mueve lentamente.

" Bien celoso, empieza a cenar antes de que sientas celos de todo el mundo, incluso Theseus sabe lo celoso que estabas esta tarde cuando nos viste, el color de tus mejillas te delato al igual que tú magnífica respiración veloz, se que tan celoso puedes ser Percival ".

No va ir en contra de ella, pero al parecer alguien lo ha estado estudiando a fondo para su mala o buena suerte, ella lo ha hecho.

" Sólo no lo hagas otra vez, no deseo estar celoso no como lo estuve en este día y tampoco quiero ver como alguien más te toca, no seré un hombre inexpresivo ".

Al parecer le ha encantado todo lo que le ha dicho, pero también que esta noche va compartir su cena con ella y no le será tan sencillo olvidarse de sus celos.


	58. Dulces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro dulces favoritos

Cree a veces realmente que esta casada con un niño, el cual no se muestra ante todos sólo con ella, lo observa como esta trabajando en su escritorio con la mirada fría de siempre que puede tener ante todos y desde luego ella se siente tan distraída al verlo.

A veces aún logra sentirse intimidada ante su mirada pero decide entrar mientras sostiene aquella bolsa de papel entre manos, asegurándose que nadie este por los pasillos rondando o escondiéndose.

" Buenas tardes señor Graves ".

Casarse a escondidas de todo el mundo a iniciativa de Percival sabe que lo hace sentir como si fuera un niño ante una travesura inocente de la cual no quiere que nadie se enteré.

Aunque lo siente por él al saber que debían de avisarle a Queenie y a madame Picquery quien invitó a los amigos más íntimos de Percival para estar presentes en la ceremonia.

" Buenas tardes, ¿ ha traído lo que pedí ? ".

Cierra detrás de ella la puerta, mientras empieza acercarse aquel escritorio con sumo cuidado, ve como él ahora le esta sonriendo tímidamente, mientras sus ojos tienen un cierto brillo, al ver aquella bolsa de papel pero también al saber que pueden tener unos pocos minutos a solas.

Nota como la mano izquierda de Percival intenta alcanzar aquella bolsa de papel, pero desde luego ella es más hábil que él para lograr sacar su varita antes de tiempo y apuntarle.

" Arriba las manos y sin trampas ".

Advierte, mientras observa como ambas manos de Percival las sube de manera lenta, como si fuera en burla, pero sabe como cobrarse sus pequeñas burlas de niño malcriado.

Guarda su varita cuidadosamente teniendo en cuenta que a Percival no le puede convenir moverse ni tan siquiera un poco.

" Al parecer alguien no trajo lo que pedí y ahora me quiere tener bajo su merced ".

Ahora parece entender a cada niñera que tuvo Percival mientras esperaban con ansías a que se fuera al colegio desde luego al empezar una relación con Percival se había vuelto absolutamente todo de él es su problema.

Abre aquella bolsa de papel, sacando una pequeña bolita que es goma de mascar, no entiende como Percival se vuelve tan loco con estas pequeñas bolitas, de los cuales son uno de sus cuatro dulces favoritos.

" ¿ Sabes que con esto puedes lastimarte ? ".

Pregunta mientras trata de apretar aquella bolita pero es demasiado dura, incluso el color rojo no es tan llamativo como parece incluso cuando ve como Percival siempre pierde cinco minutos por lo menos intentando vaciar los dispensadores con aquellos dulces mientras detrás de él siempre suele tener una fila detrás de niños y niñas esperando a que acabe.

Y siempre sabe que habrá señoras que se quejarán de su esposo al estar frente a un dispensador.

" Oh vamos sólo son pequeños dulces e incluso tú dices endulzame la vida y es lo que hago ".

Ciertamente le da un poco de razón siempre que lo ve disfrutar de un dulce y cuando lo besa, sabe demasiado dulce.

Ve como lleva ambas manos detrás de la nuca, como le sonríe como si hubiera logrado ganar absolutamente todo.

" No entiendo tú gracia en absoluto pero aquí están tus dulces, esposo ".

Pone aquella bolsa sobre su escritorio, mientras observa como rápidamente Percival baja ambas manos para tomar aquella bolsa y tomar una bolita roja.

[ .... ]

No entiende como puede amar aquellos algodones de color rosa pero desde luego es su segundo dulce favorito, pero lo ha visto comprar prácticamente el puesto completo, le es algo sorprendente de que aún pueda sostener la mano mientras él camina, comiendo de aquellos algodones, observa como las comisuras de sus labios están de color rosa.

Se han sentado en un banquillo, mientras ve como Percival continúa con aquellos algodones de azúcar simplemente se ríe al verlo y parece que él lo comprende por que ahora mismo la esta observando.

" Oh se que quieres un poco ".

Ve como Percival toma un poco de algodón y le ofrece pero ella se niega, su esposo es un desastre en cuanto los dulces.

Y observa como él decide tomar aquel pedazo de algodón para degustarlo a su gusto, aunque ella toma el pañuelo de su abrigo para limpiar el desastre de la comisura de sus labios.

" Eres un lindo desastre de azúcar, ¿ sabes ? ".

Siente como Percival detiene su mano derecha con la cual esta limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

Ve una sonrisa de sus labios y sabe lo que puede estar pensando.

" Seamos un desastre de azúcar cariño ".

Aunque le gustaría evitarlo siente como sus labios se unen a los suyos de una forma lenta y demasiado cómodo para ella incluso siente el sabor de azúcar.

El algodón de azúcar podría ser su favorito pero algo que no soporta de consumirlo es el dolor de cabeza que después llega.

[ ... ]

Lo observa y no entiende cuanto amor puede darle a los dulces pero ella en el fondo le encantan estos dulces, incluso cuando la forma de estos dulces parecen ser algo anticuados como teniendo la forma de gusanos sólo de color negro, los cuales los tiene como su tercer lugar.

Pero le encanta este pequeño momento en el cual lo tiene recostado sobre sus piernas mientras le lanza un gusano a la boca y él parece gustoso de comer aquel dulce.

Mientras él le plática uno que otro secreto incluso le habla de todo su día y a ella le encanta esto.

" ¿ A qué saben ? ".

Pregunta ella mientras acaricia su cabello, le encanta despeinarlo sabe que podrá verlo horas y horas tratando de conseguir el peinado perfecto hasta tener el último cabello hacia atrás de una forma tan perfecta que a ella lo va despeinar.

" A vainilla, se que parecen tener un feo aspecto pero saben increíbles ".

Ve como le ofrece la mitad de un gusano pero simplemente lo rechaza, sólo el aspecto de ver aquello y siente que su estómago se le revuelve de alguna forma.

Pero nuevamente nota como él si goza de consumir aquel gusano.

" En verdad eres el único mago que conozco de todo el mundo mágico y nomaj que consume tales dulces algo desagradables incluso para Queenie esto sería algo muy desagradable ".

Nota una sonrisa de Percival, ella también se ríe levemente al saber como su hermana va a reaccionar.

" Sigue alimentando a tú esposo desagradable señorita Goldstein ".

Y nuevamente toma de aquella bolsa de papel otro gusano, puede ser una noche divertida.

[ ... ]

 

El cuarto dulce favorito de Percival puede ser el BB-Bats sabor Strawberry tafly lo cual es raro de ver que consuma una frente a todo MACUSA, desde luego la forma en que desenvuelve aquel caramelo frente a ella y lo lanza sobre el bote de al lado que tiene vaya que tiene su gracia.

Ve como juega con aquella paleta rectangular en su boca, realmente puede odiarlo aún cuando esta en plena jornada de trabajo, pero puede igualar su juego de niño malcriado.

Sabe como hacerlo, él nunca se ha resistido a los dulces nomajs, sabe que pueden ser sus delirios cuando tiene tantos favoritos pero varios sobresalientes, así que hábilmente de su bolsillo del abrigo saca aquella caja amarilla de chuckles minis, de los cuales lo sacude levemente para provocar un ruido y desde luego llamar su atención, sabe que los sentidos agudos de Percival sabrán de que se trata.

Lo atrapado justamente cuando parece marcharse para su oficina, lo ha visto detenerse y ahora que esta de espaldas, vaya que puede apreciarlo mejor cuando esta haciendo uso del chaleco negro.

Así que ignora por una buena vez su primer informe de esta semana para concentrarse en aquella caja para abrirla con demasiado cuidado, sabe que lo ha tentado frente a todos sus compañeros.

Así que inclina aquella caja sobre su palma derecha para poner un poco de aquellos caramelos de colores, no son de sus favoritos ella prefiere los pasteles de Jacob incluso los que prepará Queenie y por supuesto ni bien puede verlo por que ahí esta él, observándola fijamente con aquel strawberry entre labios.

Y ahí esta aquella paleta saliendo de sus labios, al parecer va dar una orden, de eso esta segura.

" Auror Goldstein a mi oficina por favor ".

Su voz esta vez es demasiado ronca y gruesa, no se va dejar intimidar por el director quien a su vez esta casada con ella y ya no parece ser el niño divertido de hace unos momentos al pasearse encantadoramente frente a ella con su tercer dulce favorito.

Ella decide vaciar nuevamente aquellos dulces en aquella caja y guardarla nuevamente en su bolsillo del abrigo el cual no duda en tomarlo.

Sonríe entre labios mientras observa como Percival es el primero en entrar a su oficina para después ella, simplemente siente un escalofrío al escuchar como aquella puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

" ¿ Compartirás conmigo tus dulces, amada esposa ? ".

Siente como Percival le abraza por detrás mientras apoya su barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo, ahora sus manos están sobre ella de una forma demasiado divertida pero también algo atrevida.

Al igual que los besos de Percival sobre su cuello, lo cual la hace reírse.

" No, conozco los sucios juegos de mi esposo y sé que estos no son sus dulces favoritos para compartir ".

Y desde luego sabe a donde va todo este asunto de sus manos sobre ella, cuando sabe que va al bolsillo derecho de su abrigo lo detiene.

Ahora su esposo se esta riendo y ella se suelta de su agarre para verlo.

" Cambio mis chuckles por una cena y tiempo de calidad con mi esposo toda esta madrugada, ¿ te parece bien ? ".

Ve aquel brillo de sus ojos y sabe que no se hubiera resistido a él ante esa mirada por lo cual aunque no escuche una palabra de aceptar o un sí, ha decidido darle su caja de chuckles.

[ ... ]

 

Ahora piensa en el dulce extra favorito de Percival al cual no le ve nada divertido si están ambos en la cama desnudos después de compartir momentos tan íntimos él este rompiendo la envoltura de varias barras de chocolate baby ruth odia ver tantos sobres plateados con color azul metal por toda la cama esparcidos.

Su brazo izquierdo le esta rodeando mientras que logra abrir hábilmente aquellos sobres mientras se llena la boca de aquellas barras pequeñas de chocolate, sabe que este es su quinto dulce favorito y no entiende por que.

Pero al parecer él siempre disfruta de estos chocolates incluso de los caramelos sabor chocolate de la marca black cow y no ve nada especial en ellos pero desde luego Percival si que lo ve incluso lo siente en su paladar al escuchar pequeños quejidos de él.

" Mientras no tengas un orgasmo gracias a estas barras creeme no voy a sentirme una esposa engañada en absoluto ".

Escucha las risas de Percival mientras lo observa como intenta calmar su respiración irregular al igual que ella.

Observa sus labios los cuales apenas están cubiertos de una leve cantidad de chocolate, mientras se separa un poco de él apoyándose en su codo derecho mientras decide a limpiar la comisura de sus labios con sus dedos rozando lentamente asegurándose de no dejar ningún rastro de chocolate.

" Los dulces no se pueden comparar contigo cariño, además tú eres mi dulce favorito ".

Ahora puede estar sonrojada mientras intenta ocultarse entre su cuello y hombro, sintiendo como la mano de Percival acaricia su espalda desde arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

No era realmente las declaraciones que siempre espera de Percival y las cuales le hacen sonrojarse.


	59. Planes

No logra entender como se ha enamorado de una niña, simplemente así puede verla como todo el mundo pero le demuestra que puede ser una verdadera mujer cuando se ha aburrido de ser una niña ante todos en especial con él, puede sentirla como si fuera tan suya que no cree vivir sin ella ni tan siquiera lograr conciliar el sueño sino la tiene a su lado, incluso le hizo saber que no esperará demasiado de ellos pero teme que ahora es él quien espera todo de ella.

Aunque tampoco deja de observar aquella sortija de compromiso que ha guardado durante bastante tiempo dejándola guardada y que perdiera su brillo como una herencia familiar de la cual debía de cuidar demasiado bien, juega con la sortija un poco entre sus dedos, pensando que es lo que quiere de alguna manera sabe que no podrá arrepentirse de querer más de ellos.

Le ha enseñado cosas increíbles que jamás imaginó aprender ni tan siquiera se habría enterado de ellas de no ser por ella, puede aprender de ello tanto que le asusta saber cuanta inexperiencia ha obtenido de la vida, pero es justamente cuando escucha sus pasos crujiendo a través de la suela de madera, esconde tan rápido como puede aquella sortija en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, tratará de parecer lo más tranquilo y ordinario de la vida, intentando hacerse el centrado en informes de sus más recientes casos de trabajo de alguno de sus aurores que se han tomado la gran responsabilidad de ser algo puntuales ante la entrega de sus informes.

" Oh ahí estas, ¿ qué tal tu brazo derecho ? ".

Desde luego ahí estaba ella para recordarle que tiene su brazo derecho completamente inmóvil gracias a que un nomaj prácticamente le disparo en el brazo al asustarse de verlo practicar un patronus lo cual fue tonto para alguien con su experiencia.

" Un buenas tardes cariño, ¿ me extrañaste ?, no esta demás sabes ".

Deja de observar aquellas carpetas que no abierto en absoluto para verle a ella, trae un abrigo gris, su gorro habitual incluso observa que esta usando su bufanda color azul petróleo desde luego que esta quitándose los guantes al parecer afuera hace suficiente frío para que ella este temprano en casa, nada fuera de lo habitual.

Aunque ve en su mano derecha una bolsa de papel color café esta demás saber cuando sabe cual puede ser su contenido esta listo para cenar algo digno y no un brebaje más de su ama de llaves, demasiado tiene con beber aquellas bebidas de colores variantes pero desde luego esta que la bebida de color verde con ajo es la peor de todas.

" Pero te perdonó al saber que te preocupas lo suficiente en mi para traer desde luego la cena ".

Se levanta de aquella silla pero al parecer se esta equivocando al pensar si realmente aquella bolsa de papel es su cena, ya que ve como la oculta detrás de su espalda, realmente tiene hambre pero no va arrebatarle la bolsa no es su costumbre.

" No es la cena es cosas de mujeres ".

Nunca ha usado esas últimas cuatro palabras con él, sabe que no se trata de su preparado y aunque lo fuera le tiene tanta confianza incluso para que él ande con un portafolios en caso de emergencias.

La nota un poco incomoda tal vez ha comprado más almohadillas y no quiere que sienta vergüenza o se sienta incómodo.

" ¿ Quieres chocolate y una almohadilla caliente ? ".

Pregunta, sabe que son dos cosas indispensables para ella cuando empieza con su regla, de alguna forma se la arregla para estar con ella incluso cuando no quiere verle por los dolores o sus cambios de humor inminentes.

La ve asentir tímidamente tal vez la edad de diecinueve años le hace sentir que esta con una niña pero su cuerpo le hace saber que esta con una mujer, y el que tenga aquella sortija oculta en su bolsillo izquierdo le hacen pensar que esta en la decisión correcta.

[ ... ]

Están recostados ambos en la cama, ella esta recostada en su pecho, observa como tiene entre manos la taza de chocolate, no la visto darle un sorbo, realmente es tranquilo toda la situación.

" Seraphina me ha pedido que trabajé en Francia ".

Escucha un suspiro, parece que ha estado conteniendo la respiración por bastante tiempo, pero ahora es él quien parece contenerse a decir algo.

" Es una gran oportunidad para ti, Landye se va alegrar de tenerte en su equipo ya sabes a él le gusta como trabajas al parecer ha conseguido tenerte en su equipo, son buenas noticias, me alegró por ti ".

La verdad no se alegra por ninguno de los dos, sabe que es una excelente oportunidad para ella además de contar con la gran experiencia de Landye, ahora se teme que fue una pésima idea haberle presentado a Tina durante una fiesta que ofreció en su mansión, pero si bien la presentó como su novia jamás esperó algo así del viejo Landye.

Pero no puede estar sin ella así que realmente siente que tiene grandes problemas, ahora debe de pensar una forma adecuada de pedir su tranferencia a Francia, sabe que a Seraphina no le va agradar para nada en absoluto su transferencia incluso siente que va tener que rogar a Landye.

" Realmente extrañaré el café de New York pero puedo acostumbrarme al café francés ".

Lo ha dicho realmente ha mostrado su interés por ser él quien quiere irse con ella aunque no se lo propusiera o ofreciera de igual forma, iría con ella.

Se hace a un lado viendo como sonríe, al parecer es lo que esperaba de él, se esta volviendo demasiado predecible.

" ¿ Realmente vendrías conmigo a Francia ? ".

El entusiasmo en la voz de ella le hace pensar que ha tomado una decisión antes de pensarlo bien y que incluso proponerle matrimonio puede ser en la torre eiffel algo demasiado romántico viniendo de él.

" Iré contigo, Landye se va alegrar de tenerme a mi también trabajando para él ".

Observa como ella pone la taza de chocolate sobre el buró, mientras acaricia sus dedos de la mano derecha que prácticamente tiene inmóvil.

Aunque esta vez siente que puede ser el momento correcto proponerle matrimonio y no esperar exactamente la torre eiffel, por lo cual lleva su mano al bolsillo tratando de no estropear el momento.

" Esto hubiera sido demasiado romántico, ¿ te incómoda algo ? ".

Realmente no sabría que decir pero le es demasiado hábil tener aquel anillo entre dedos y enseñárselo frente a ella, para que lo observara ahora si puede decir que esto parece ser demasiado romántico.

" Dame el mejor momento más romántico de nuestras vidas, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo Porpentina Esther Goldstein ? ".

Escucha como ella parece sollozar, vaya si puede ser demasiado romántico y desea que el momento no se vea interrumpido por su cuñada Queenie, quien vive con ellos.

Aunque sólo será por este año antes de que ella parta a Ilvermorny, lo cual siente que va ser una gran pena al saber que se va su confidente ante los pensamientos de Tina.

" Sabes la respuesta Percival ".

Sonríe, mientras toma su mano izquierda para deslizar aquella sortija de compromiso en su dedo anular, realmente le queda a la perfección y sin problemas, es la indicada de lo contrario tendría que ajustar aquella sortija para demostrarse que era la indicada

Quiere imaginar que Queenie debe de estar estudiando pociones y no prestando atención ante los pensamientos de Tina.

" ¿ cuando iríamos a Francia ?, supongo que Queenie deberá de quedarse aquí no creó que sea de su agrado el mundo europeo ".

Toma su mano derecha con la suya realmente lamenta que su brazo derecho este inmóvil, puede acostumbrarse al francés y a las burlas que puede obtener al sólo saber perfectamente como ofrecer un vaso de agua sin que suene tan extranjero.

" Eso cariño no creó que sea posible sé que es una gran oportunidad pero no puedo aceptar no es por ti ni por Queenie, sé que ella se quedaría en el colegio durante vacaciones y no tendría problema alguno pero no lo quiero realmente además creo tener otra buena razón para no hacerlo ".

Ya podía verse visitando a un primo lejano suyo en Francia, pero al parecer lo ve imposible, Tina tiene razón Queenie no tendría problema alguno en vacaciones y aunque eso incluyera tener que visitarla tomando barcos no es gran fan de la navegación pero haría un esfuerzo y en cuanto la otra buena razón realmente no comprende, no habría algo que le detenga ante irse a Francia.

" ¿ Otra buena razón ? ".

No puede ser el compromiso reciente, pueden casarse en Francia o precisamente mañana, además sabe que ella no es el tipo de mujer que ha pensado en tener una boda como lo hubiera soñado cualquier niña.

" Si otra buena razón para decirte que puedo darte el momento más romántico de tú vida sin necesidad de magia ".

Puede sentirse algo desconcertado pensando que su momento más romántico fue aceptarlo como esposo no puede imaginar algo romántico nuevamente.

" Creó que en Francia pueden haber puestos de hot dogs, se que la atracción es el caviar incluso las ancas pero no puede ser tan malo para que decidas quedarte aquí por la comida ".

Escucha una leve risa de ella, puede ahora ver porque su mundo ejerce sobre ella de alguna forma inesperada.

" Realmente no es la comida es mi condición por la cual prefiero mantenerme aquí pero advirtiéndote que puedo seguir trabajando perfectamente y no es ninguna incapacidad como la tuya señor ".

Parece ser lo suficientemente serio para que usará la palabra señor al final, pero la ha visto completamente sana incluso no se ha quejado por tener cólicos algunos, ni ha probado el chocolate por lo cual no puede saber que tomaría como una incapacidad.

" ¿ No lo adivinas ? ".

Ahora debe ser un adivinador y no un auror el cual es director de seguridad mágica desde hace dos años, podría saber cualquier amenaza desde las pistas más vagas pero no puede tener idea alguna de que puede adivinarle.

" Seré buena contigo sólo por esta ocasión obtendrás una pista algo contundente, en ocho meses conocerás alguien tal vez sea niño o niña, no lo sabremos hasta dentro de ocho meses, ¿ ahora sabes mi buena razón ? ".

Ahora puede entenderlo todo, realmente le es una buena razón para no estar en Francia y en algún barco, pero tampoco le dará excusa alguna para que continúe trabajando aunque ahora debe de pensar en un auror lo suficientemente cuantificado que pueda cuidar de ella y no dude en protegerla.

" Sueles ser más romántica de lo que yo podría ser bajo entrenamiento ".


	60. Cocina

Sabe que es un excelente mentor en magia, lo sabe perfectamente bien pero ahora puede ver que es un excelente cocinero, la forma en la que se desplaza por la cocina sólo para prepararle la cena, nadie lo pensaría de él ni tan siquiera lo imaginarían la forma tan correcta como toma aquel cuchillo para rebanar el tomate, le parece demasiado precisa y exacta.

Incluso cuando tiene ambas mangas arremangadas temiendo estropear sus puños perfectos y pulcros por alguna salpicadura, no puede dejar de observarlo se siente hipnotizada por sus movimientos.

Podría observarlo toda la noche incluso toda la mañana si el deseará quedarse así estaría agradecida por ver como le preparará la cena, lo permitiría incluso no le importaría en absoluto seguir teniendo bajo su mando a todo el departamento de aurores, ahora le parece divertido lo que puede traer el matrimonio de dos años, le gustaría llevar los días pero sabe que sería una obsesión simplemente una más de las que ya tiene con Percival.

" Cariño puedes traer las cebollas por favor ".

Desea que sea él quien siga moviéndose realmente no lo hace mal, al menos cocina sin magia todo lo contrario a Queenie lo cual le es un alivio que no se permitiera dejar influir por su hermana pero si por ella al decirle que era una pésima cocinera pero él prometió ser el cocinero de los dos.

Ve aquellas cebollas justamente al frente de ella, nunca fue fan de ver como alguien cortaba cebollas, pero ahora lo será solamente por él, así que toma las cuatro cebollas para llevárselas, colocándolas justo al lado de aquella tabla de madera la cual suele usar para picar lo que sea, no esta demasiado familiarizada con la cocina y prefiere escuchar las explicaciones de Percival.

" ¿ Qué platillo preparas exactamente ? ".

Observa que ha picado bastante tomate incluso que ahora a tomado una cebolla, pero le esta observando como si él mantuviera tanta curiosidad como ella le tiene hacia él.

Pero ahora se detiene en observar sus labios, demasiado llamativos, se recuerda que no debe distraerlo en absoluto de sus deberes como un buen esposo que puede ser, antes de que el trabajo toque a su puerta.

" Algo que me enseñó un italiano durante la guerra, no sabría decirte exactamente el nombre pero sus ingredientes son pollo, tomate, cebolla, un poco de papa, realmente debe de llevar amas la papa ".

Sólo basta con verlo y sentirse que todo lo cocinado por él puede salir perfectamente bien incluso cuando se trata de huevos revueltos puede creer que son los mejores de todo New York, incluso el café que suele preparar no puede compararlo con el de ninguna cafetería incluso deja en segundo lugar a Queenie como cocinera.

Ahora el olor de cebolla inunda su lindo momento en la cocina, es cuando prefiere alejarse como si de ajo se tratará.

" ¿ Y aprendiste algo de italiano ? ".

Pregunta mientras lo observa de espaldas, la manera en la que su camisa se ajusta sobre sus hombros y espalda le es única, le parece que nunca va aburrirse en absoluto de verlo.

Ahora ve como se acerca aquella estufa de gas, extraña la vieja estufa de carbón, realmente le agradaba lo cálido que podía ser observarlo.

" Palabras vagas como bistecca, sono stanco y probablemente aprendí a decir ‘ Eh sbagliarsi ’, Leo me odiaba tanto por mi mal italiano que nunca me presentó a su hermana, era un buen tipo y un excelente cocinero pero ciertamente me quería aparentar con su hermana, incluso me dio un par de fotos pero honestamente cariño era como verlo a él pero en mujer ".

No puede evitar reírse ciertamente ha visto aquellas fotos guardadas en un álbum pero nunca le dio la intención por preguntar nada de ello, incluso se quedó con la vaga idea de que podría ser una prima lejana.

Ahora escucha como si algo hubiera caído aquel aceite, al parecer así es al ver como Percival ha empezado a vaciar la tabla de aquel tomate y cebolla, sólo ha utilizado dos y no lo ve llorar en absoluto no como Queenie.

" Aunque debo de admitir sentía envidia de que yo te tuviera justo cerca de mí, incluso de las cartas que me enviabas solía decirme que todas aquellas palabras tuyas eran sólo para él ".

Ella odio tanto la guerra que incluso deseó tener que ir con él pero no se graduaba y su edad no era algo permitido y desde luego tenía bajo su cuidado a Queenie no podía permitir que perdiera a otro familiar cercano.

Recuerda cuando lo esperó justamente en los muelles para que bajará de la embarcación, sólo pedía que bajará vivo aunque sabía perfectamente una parte de ella que no volvería a ser el mismo hombre que conoció pero podían sobrellevarlo juntos.

" Me hubiera agradado conocer a mi verdadera alma, pero agradecerle sobre todo su instrucción tuya en la cocina italiana ".

Sabe que esto lo hace sentir nostálgico recordar viejos amigos que no están con él, recuerda que cada carta que recibía le contaba de las bajas que tenían, incluso ella temía recibir una carta donde avisaran de su baja o desaparición, siempre rogaba por que nada de ello le llegará a pasar.

Ve como toma un cucharón de madera seguramente para remover todo lo que ha puesto sobre aquella olla de aluminio, a veces le cuesta creer que lo tiene frente a ella, tenerlo ahí después de la guerra realmente esta agradecida.

" A él también pero de alguna forma u otra no hubiera permitido que te abrazará, con las mujeres solía ser muy encantador y se burlaba de mí por no conquistar a nadie, cuando sólo eras tú incluso en las trincheras eras lo único que me mantenía bien ".

Desearía borrar todos aquellos recuerdos de él pero no puede son parte de quien es y contra ello no puede ir, nuevamente se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a él y abrazarlo por detrás, se apoya en su espalda, la fina tela de seda le permiten sentir algunos relieves de sus cicatrices.

Siente como sus músculos suelen contraerse con su respiración, algunos conocidos de Percival simplemente se quedaron en la guerra viviéndola una y otra vez pero sabe que él se esfuerza por seguir con ella incluso cuando le ha prometido cocinar por ambos y en un futuro podría enseñarle pero teme que es un instructor de meter mano y no puede evitar reírse ante ello.

" ¿ Qué puede serle tan gracioso a mi esposa ? ".

No quiere decirle que puede resultarle tan gracioso pero sabe que si no le dice la verdad es capaz de buscar la ayuda de Queenie aunque termine siendo hechado por la señora Esposito a la calle, en plenas nevadas.

Siente como ha empezado acariciar el dorso de sus manos puede sentirse completamente nerviosa ante su toqué.

" Saber que no eres un instructor lo suficientemente confiable conmigo siempre metiendo mano me temo que no fuiste mi mejor instructor en el colegio ".

Recuerda sentirse tan nerviosa ante las lecciones de Percival antes de que todo comenzará, sabe que fue un gran instructor pero era más práctica y menos teoría diferente a los demás instructores de sus demás compañeros incluso escuchó algunos rumores que le peleaban a su instructor y desde luego tuvo un duelo para no perderlo contra una compañera que siempre buscaba sobresalir de los demás, al igual que lo mejor y si a eso se referían a instructor ella tenía al mejor de todos.

" ¿ Alguna vez tuviste un problema en manejar algún tipo de contraataque o maldición ? ".

Sabe la respuesta antes de que pueda responderle la pregunta, hubiera odiado decepcionarlo frente a todo el mundo, la teoría siempre podía esperar en las noches cuando quisiera tomar algún libro pero la práctica no.

Ciertamente recuerda que ambos crearon un pacto entre ellos que nadie pudo enterarse de ello.

" No, pero si problemas de concentración al recordar ciertas enseñanzas cuando algunos compañeros buscaban una manera de aprender bien a lanzar encantamientos, y desde luego buscaba la forma de evitar que entraran a nuestros entrenamientos privados, me hiciste una mentirosa también, una muy buena por cierto ".

Nunca las mentiras se le habían dado tan bien cuando lo conoció y después de aquellas supuestas prácticas de excelencia tenía que mantener oculto su mayor secreto venerado y amado incluso se sentía mal pero cuando lo veía desde lejos o cerca se olvidaba de todo ello.

Ahora siente como sus manos se deslizan de su abrazo al parecer quiere enfrentarla de frente esta dispuesta hacerlo no va ocultarse.

" Te hice una excelente auror, una gran mentirosa y se que puedo hacer de ti una gran cocinera moldeada bajo mi propio método exclusivo ".

Puede odiar como las palabras salen perfectamente bien de él, incluso todo puede tener sentido si le dice que la luna es de color amarillo ella realmente lo creería y no lo contradecira en absoluto.

Lo ve de frente, ahora puede llevar cómodamente sus manos en la cintura de él y sentir la seda de su camisa blanca rozando con sus dedos.

" ¿ Cual de todos tus métodos ? ".

Si alguna vez se esforzó por mantener un poco de inocencia para si misma realmente nunca pudo conseguir mantenerla intacta, menos cuando escuchaba dos palabras que siempre la hacen sentir especial y es el te amo, le funciona tan bien por que le es real.

Observa una sonrisa suya entre labios, recuerda durante sus entrenamientos verlo sonreír así cuando realmente lograba aprender todo en la primera vez, él la recompensaba y si comprobó que funcionaba aquel método de recompensación, pero odiaba cuando después de tres intentos él podía ser demasiado duro con ella para hacerla sentir al borde del colapso total.

" Depende que tan buena seas a la primera lección, de ti depende todo ".

Palabras demasiado embriagadoras tanto para desear que ella sea la cocinera y no él incluso de haberle pedido ayuda a Queenie en lo básico para que así logrará sobresalir frente a Percival en la primera oportunidad y se viera recompensada en absoluto.

Reconocería aquel brillo en sus ojos incluso como sus ojos se han oscurecido más, puede sentirse como si estuviera dentro de la misma habitación de prácticas particulares, pero ahora mismo percibe un olor algo raro, sabe a que huele exactamente siempre que ella intentaba cocinar para ella y Queenie obtenía sólo un resultado.

" Temo que mi instructor de cocina debe de perfeccionar más sus habilidades en cuanto concentración y olfato ya que al parecer se esta quemando su platillo ".

La expresión de Percival le es todo en absoluto para reírse de él, adora esto verlo cocinar sólo para ella tiene razón al escuchar los chismes de Queenie cuando le cuenta sobre las envidias que hay sobre ella al tener a Percival como su esposo.

Ve como empieza a remover todo aquello con la cuchara de madera y ella prefiere retirarse nuevamente a su lugar antes de que salga culpable de algo en cuanto la cocina, pero no puede evitar pensar que en un futuro podrá tener algunas clases particulares con su marido.


	61. Consejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabios consejos

Le es raro tener a Newt Scamander frente a él, ve como esta intimidado aquel joven ante él pero igual observa como el nomaj Jacob Kowalski le esta acompañando, sabe que ante esto no puede hacer de sus habilidades mágicas ni tan siquiera hacer del uso de varita sin magia para preparar su habitual café negro, algo que esta empezando a considerar una verdadera tragedia.

Desde luego observa como el señor Scamander tiene su maleta a un lado de la silla en aquel piso, mientras trae un abrigo gris lo cual es raro y pasa a ser observador del señor Kowalski igual vestido elegantemente, al parecer todo ha ido bien para ambos, pero no entiende por que ambos están ahí en su oficina.

Aunque le importa más aquella maleta de cuero café lo que puede estar sucediendo adentro de ella, no quiere presenciar por primera vez un desastre en mayor medida.

" Bueno señor Scamander y señor Kowalski deben de comprender que no soy un vendedor de seguros y no entiendo su visita de esta mañana ".

Trata de buscar una buena razón para que ambos estén aquí, no ha tenido ningún reporte de accidentes desde hace meses de no ser por el tonto accidente de Abernathy que cometió durante un permiso, se diría sin accidente alguno.

Sabe que tiene una importante cita esta tarde para buscar el traje correcto para casarse, así que necesita saber la razón de esta visita.

" Eh madame Picquery nos ha contado que usted señor Graves, es un hombre hábil en cuanto asuntos amorosos y de mujeres se trata por lo cual hemos venido a buscar su ayuda ".

Escucha al nomaj Jacob quien parece algo intimidado por él, tal vez tiene razón Tina cuando le dice que debe de sonreír más a menudo aunque no le agrade la gente.

Pero sabe que no es una especie de cupido, ni alguien especial para hacerlo, ni tan siquiera se jacta de tener una gran habilidad en cuanto amor y mujer sean un tema de la mano, aunque posiblemente pueda ayudarlos con sus experiencias que ha tenido.

" Lo que quiere decir el señor Kowalski es si puede ayudarnos dándonos un par de consejos para conquistar a una mujer ".

No es ninguna clase de tonto para que busqué simplificarselo el señor Scamander, podrá haber mantenido a salvo al gran amor de su vida y le estará agradecido por ello incluso que prestara atención en lo que Tina le había dicho sobre él para saber que Grindelwald era el impostor y no él.

De alguna manera se siente obligado ayudarlo, sabe que Tina le obligaría a ello de cualquier manera.

" Correcto señores, supongo que mi primer consejo es empezar con ambos regalando ratas de papel, pero saben algo pueden comenzar por lo que les encanta, por ejemplo invitarles una malteada con helado, pero personalmente comenzaría con una nota con cada pequeño detalle que me encante de ella, si esto les funciona pueden dejar de ser tímidos y acercarse a ellas sin intención de pretender ser amigos, pueden invitarlas al cine incluso a una feria, si ven que todo marcha bien entre ambos declaren sus sentimientos libremente sin usar comparaciones siniestras ".

Ve como tanto el nomaj como el magizoologo lo observan con detenimiento, nunca ha sido bueno dando consejos personales pero espera que aquello pueda ayudarles.

Sabe que tiene el tiempo encima y que es hora de marcharse antes de que Tina busque ponerlo en una hoguera si llega impuntual.

" Si les funciona todo esto me lo podrán agradecer durante sus votos matrimoniales ".

Aún observa tanta timidez en aquellos hombres y desde luego observa el reloj de su pared, sabe que tiene una media hora libre antes de preocuparse por ser puntual, no quiere tener problemas con Tina cuando hay tanta miel entre ellos como siempre y más cuando están apuntó de casarse.

Ambos cuidaron bien de Tina tanto como de su cuñada y de alguna manera debe de pagar su eterno agradecimiento.

" Esto es demasiado personal pero lo diré cuando conocí a mi prometida estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo tan rápido como deseará pero cuando la vi supe que ella valía todo mi tiempo para enamorarla de mí incluso cuando ella ya lo estaba de mí no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero empecé con pequeñas cosas de las cuales lamentó señor Kowalski pero usted no puede ponerlas en práctica así que les diré lo sencillo usaba libélulas para hacerle saber lo encantador que era tenerla en mi vida pero también le dejaba notas en sus libros lo cual me funcionaba bien y en sus tiempos libres gozábamos de escaparnos para tener un picnic aunque los bowtruckles terminarán arruinando todo ciertamente la adoraban cada día que íbamos de alguna manera lo compensaban haciéndola reír y así fue como conquiste a mi prometida, señores ".

Recuerda aquella época incluso cuando ambos se aseguraban que nadie les siguiera, le trae ciertamente memorias encantadoras.

Pero aún sigue viendo algo de timidez en ellos sabe que no conseguirán conquistar a nadie sino se sienten seguros de si mismos, él tuvo que estar seguro de si mismo para conquistar a Tina.

" Si ambos no se sienten seguros de empezar con nada de lo que les he dicho, pueden comenzar con mandarle cartas, cuando estuve en la guerra me mantenía en contacto con mi prometida por medio de cartas y le hacía ver que jamás dejaba de pensar en ella al igual que cada minuto que pasaba era un tormento, pueden hacerlo a su forma y les ayudaré en los veinte minutos que tengo libres para que redacten sus cartas ".

Toma aquellas hojas de papel que ha mantenido libres para redactar algo pero ahora sabe que es importante ayudar a ambos.

Se las entrega al igual que dos plumas y los respectivos tinteros, sabe que no va ser nada agradable ayudar en la redacción por que no se trata de informes.

" ¿ Qué sugiere para empezar señor Graves ? ".

Escucha de Jacob, él hubiera deseado tener alguien el cual le explicará que podría escribir en sus cartas sin sonar nada retorcido mucho menos oscuro siempre trataba que sus cartas parecieran positivas pero no conseguía nada de ello.

Sabe que Tina conserva cada carta que le envió aunque en algunas estuvieran sucias de tierra las mantenía todavía incluso tiene una la cual salvó la mayor parte de que fuera consumida por el fuego gracias a un nomaj que rocío con petróleo su campamento.

" Sean claros y precisos no comentan el error de mi primera carta al decirle que no tenerla conmigo era un cruciatus incluso en una de ellas me atreví a decirle que era el lumos de mi vida entre tantos dementores y magos oscuros, así que pueden empezar con un querida y por consiguiente escribirles lo que les encanta de ellas ".

Apenas han pasado dos minutos y no quiere sentirse como si fuera un hombre desesperado ante unos aprendices sabe que debe de mantener paciencia y cordura.

Pero se siente distraído al imaginar el vestido de novia que usará Tina cuando se casen, le gustaría tocarlo y saber que va ser un día tan especial para ambos cuando unan sus vidas formalmente ante la ley.

Esta tarde verán los arreglos de las mesas incluso el decorado que le gustaría mantener en el jardín de la casa, por decisión de ella tendrán una ceremonia privada aunque de alguna forma lo ve imposible cuando todo el mundo mágico se de por enterado, nadie va perder la oportunidad en tomar ventaja de su unión.

" ¿ Puedo escribirle que sus ojos son como salamandras ? ".

Esa pregunta le ha distraído por completo, lo ha traído nuevamente a su realidad desfavorecida de tiempo con ellos dos.

Observa primero aquella maleta y después al señor Scamander quien tiene la mirada cabiz baja como si se arrepintiera de lo que ha dicho de alguna forma no sabría que decir cuando ha pasado por algo similar.

" Oh no Newt desde luego que no eso sería totalmente despreciable a ninguna mujer le gustaría que un hombre la comparará con una salamandra mucho menos sobre sus ojos, dile que son lindos ".

Escucha del nomaj empieza a comprender por que son tan cerrados y no buscan algo más allá de tener una rutina, sabe que esta equivocado.

Todas las mujeres aman a un hombre a su manera pero más el como las haga sentir.

" Me parece algo fabuloso que Newt use tal comparación, yo escribí algo similar con mi prometida incluso se lo sostuve en persona aunque se lo dije rápidamente y en voz baja me comprendió cuando la comparé con un thunderbird en cuanto su alma aventurera, leal, sobre protectora sobre todo las emociones que causaba en mi vida como si se tratará de una tormenta, me enamore más y ella también, así que señor Kowalski debería de intentarlo ".

El silencio se ha hecho entre los tres mientras ve como parecen esforzarse sabe que en él las palabras fluían de una manera increíble aún lo siguen haciendo.

Desearía ayudarlos pero lo ve imposible debe de pensar en sus votos e imaginar el increíble vestido de Tina, sabe que va quedar completamente embobado en cuanto la vea caminando por el jardín hasta llegar donde se encuentra.

Todos deberían de amar para sentirse de una forma increíble como él se siente y por eso se permite gastar sus siguientes quince minutos con ellos.

Observa cuidadosamente aquella maleta asegurándose que nada se escape de ella en absoluto, mientras los minutos transcurren.

Se da cuenta que debe dejarlos que continúen con la redacción de sus cartas mientras él se marcha por su locura de amor personal.

" Creó que ambos se encuentran haciendo una fabulosa redacción de sus cartas pero me temo que debo de retirarme tengo una cita importante a la cual no puedo faltar sientanse como si estuvieran en su oficina ".

Murmura mientras se acerca aquel parchero para tomar su abrigo de color negro y marcharse en la búsqueda de Tina.

 

[ ... ]

De alguna forma le ha resultado encantadora esta noche con Tina incluso aún puede sentirse tan nervioso al tener que despedirse de ella en la entrada de su departamento mientras sabe que la señora Esposito les esta observando a través de aquella ventana, no desearía soltar su mano nunca.

Observa la forma en la que su bufanda de color azul marino adorna su cuello y desea estar así con ella sin tener que marcharse a casa.

Siente como la mano izquierda de Tina acaricia su mejilla derecha de una forma tan lenta que hubiera preferido ir a su casa y no llevarla al departamento.

" Me tengo que ir, la señora Esposito nos esta observando otra vez así que no habrá beso prometido pero esta noche te he compensado la mayoría de besos durante la cena, ¿ no es así, futuro esposo ? ".

Siente como las piernas de alguna forma le tiemblan nunca ha sentido nada así ante el amor y le encanta que ella le muestre cada nueva experiencia que puede obtener de ello.

Además de sentir el frío del anillo de compromiso pero le parece tan cálido que le encantaría sentir un recorrido por completo.

" Esta en lo cierto señorita Goldstein, le deseó que pueda conciliar esta noche el sueño, buenas noches y dulces sueños ".

Es consciente de que esta sonriendo tiernamente mientras retira la mano de ella de su mejilla y la tima cálidamente para inclinarse y besarle el dorso de su mano.

Sabe que es una reverencia en todos los sentidos incluso cuando nota que ella parece querer quitarse su abrigo él le detiene, señalando que trae su sacó y estará bien.

" Esperó que igualmente pueda conciliar el sueño esta noche señor Graves y que tenga anhelantes sueños ".

No quisiera dejarla marchar pero ahora mismo ve a la señora Esposito de pie en el umbral de la entrada y sabe que la hora ha llegado.

Observa a Tina quien le sonríe tan cálidamente que puede sentir como su corazón se podría derretir ante ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

" Mis sueños se basaran en ti por lo cual no pueden ser anhelantes sino codiciosos pero en fin señorita Goldstein le reiteró mis buenas noches y que tenga dulces sueños ".

Siente como va perdiendo la calidez de la mano de ella sobre la suya de alguna forma sabe que la señora Esposito vendrá por ella si no la deja ir antes.

Se queda ahí parado en plena acera observando como Tina emprende el corto camino hasta llegar al umbral donde la señora Esposito la recibe entregándole un sobre blanco probablemente se traté sobre las invitaciones para la boda pero la observa despedirse de él mientras como es típico de la señora Esposito azotarle la puerta antes de que pueda despedirse y debe de marcharse sin decir nada.

[ ... ]

Ha querido que esta noche sea perfecta es la última que tendrá siendo un simple prometido cuando esta cerca de su gran día pero sabe que este no es el motivo sino se trata de una celebración para su mentor Erick quien ha cumplido cerca de cien años o eso dice tener la verdad es que no esta seguro en que año nació ni él tampoco pero haber preparado esta pequeña fiesta en su honor lo ha mantenido nada ocupado pero si Jacob y Newton a quienes les ha dado el consejo para declarar su amor esta noche ante las mujeres que los tienen perdidamente enamorados.

Según por lo que ambos le contaron aquellas mujeres estarían en la fiesta algo que de alguna manera le tranquilizó increíblemente.

Pero ahora observa como Tina se esta acercando a él mientras lleva en mano aquella botella de refresco sabor cola que tanto les parece encantar a los nomaj como también ha encantado a Tina de alguna forma, pero es más consciente de lo espectacular que se ve en aquel vestido de color gris que es algo largo lo suficiente para perderse en él pero lo increíble para ver como se adecua a su figura y desde luego como la resalta.

Aunque ahora más de cerca es observador de ver como aquella botella tiene la marca de los labios de Tina gracias a su labial de esta noche algo que no es habitual de ver en ella en absoluto.

" Esta noche he escuchado que hace una espléndida velada para bailar afuera bajo las estrellas ".

Escucha de Tina mientras siente como la tiene justo frente a él, y como es el momento correcto para posar sus manos sobre su cintura.

Sabe que hay un gran ambiente en toda esta fiesta pero al verla a ella es todo lo que necesita en una noche y por lo que resta de sus días.

" ¿ Gustas retirarte conmigo de la fiesta e ir a conocer las estrellas que están celosas de ti en esta noche ? ".

Pregunta sintiendo como Tina posa su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, le esta observando tan fijamente que se siente tan perdido.

Sabe que no necesitaría de ver las estrellas cuando la tiene a ella, pero es el momento más incorrecto para ver aparecer a Newt Scamander esta vez vestido elegantemente y desde luego sin la maleta de cuero café lo cual le resulta alivio probablemente necesite un consejo en esta noche y él estará gustoso de dárselo para tener una noche libre con Tina.

" Señor Graves que gustó verlo aquí pensé que estaría con su prometida desde luego mis felicitaciones podría dejarme a solas con Tina por favor ".

No entiende de que va, pero observa a Tina quien parece saber de que viene todo esto, sabe que no se ha perdido nada en absoluto ni incluso los problemas del joven Scamander.

Pero ve una sonrisa en Newt y se siente tan confundido.

" Newt no creó que sea el momento más adecuado para decir lo que quieras, puedes esperar a mañana ".

Es Tina quien habla, siente como parece estar en una situación un tanto incómoda.

Pero no observa que Newton venga acompañado de alguna mujer para presentarles, no hay nadie tan siquiera detrás de él.

" Bien creó que no habrá otro momento, lamentó que sea parte de esta declaración señor Graves pero lo haré ahora mismo gracias a sus consejos, Tina estoy enamorado de ti, te he escrito todas esas cartas durante un mes, sabes que soy sincero y que eres la mejor mujer de todas incluso una auror noble, estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti, que deseó hacerte la siguiente pregunta, ¿ quieres ser mi novia Porpentina Goldstein ? ".

Es un momento en el cual siente como absolutamente todo para desde luego e internamente siente como cada parte de él se tensa, saber que ha estado ayudando a un enemigo que esta intentando conquistar a Tina le ha dejado sorprendido y furioso.

Se siente tan responsable por haberle dado los encantos necesarios para intentar arrebatarla de su lado pero sabe que no han funcionado por que Tina sigue con él y sus planes de boda también, pero también piensa si continúa con esto por no destrozarle el corazón.

" ¿ Lo amas ? ".

Pregunta sintiendo como algo dentro de él se puede estar rompiendo al saber que tuvo un enemigo al lado de él todo este tiempo incluso se siente tan culpable por haberle ayudado, sabe que es alguien más joven que él incluso que vale más la pena de lo que le gustaría.

Debió de haber cuestionado a quien trataba de conquistar y así ser consciente de donde se metía en absoluto pero como todo el mindo sabe que el hubiera no existe ni existirá.

" Percival, eres un tonto si crees que no te amo cuando sabes cuanto puede doler amarte ".

Escucha en un leve susurro por parte de Tina lo hace sentir seguro de si mismo pero al mismo tiempo siente lastima por el joven Scamander.

Debe de ser él quien le diga la realidad de las cosas como son.

" Señor Scamander le presentó a mi prometida, lamentó que confundiera los eventos del pasado con los actuales incluso sino sabía mi relación con la señorita Goldstein ahora mismo se lo hago saber, lamentó que tenga que pasar por esto ".

Observa como Newt baja la mirada como si cayera en cuenta de lo que esta pasando y probablemente lo tonto que fue ignorar las advertencias o señales que se hicieron ver durante el transcurso de su estancia.

" Lamento ser yo el inoportuno señor Graves y Tina, me retiró ".

Sabe que no puede detenerlo incluso no quiere imaginarse el dolor que esto puede significarle a Newton al saber que nunca tendrá una oportunidad con Tina de la forma que él la tiene con ella.

Ve como el señor Scamander se ha perdido entre la multitud oara quedarse ahora mismo con Tuna y prestar toda su atención en ella.

" Leí sus cartas pensé en decirle mañana que se detuviera con todo ello pero la verdad sé que tuviste algo que ver en todo ello nadie usaría comparaciones como lo hiciste tú ni animarías a nadie sino fuera por mi al saber que Newt es un gran amigo y en verdad lo agradezco pero antes de ayudar alguien pregunta cada mínimo detalle como si se tratará de un informe o una misión, por que no habrá próxima vez ahora sino te importa me encantaría ver cuán celosas pueden estar las estrellas esta noche o más tú ".

Sabe que es una piedra ahora mismo mientras siente como las manos de Tina se deslizan de su cintura mientras ella le toma de la mano izquierda para llevárselo de aquella fiesta, le sigue sin evitar sonreír incluso de lo cerca que pudo estar de perder al amor de su vida pero tiene suerte de que ni fuera así y se siente profundamente agradecido por ello.

Aunque de alguna forma esta seguro que no volverá a dar ningún tipo de consejo sin importar de lo que se traté por muy mínimo que parezca no volverá a repetir tales errores en su vida más cuando sabe que Tina es lo mejor que pudo pasarle durante su vida.


	62. Guía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco pasos que los lleva a la práctica y siete no los lleva nunca acabó.

Le ha llegado un paquete desde Londres lo cual no considera raro pero si el remitente proviene de la señora Scamander desde que se enteró del compromiso le ha mandando cartas para arreglar absolutamente todo en Londres, así que no tiene la menor preocupación para abrir aquel paquete revelando así algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

‘ Guía para la buena esposa ’.

Ve una mujer muy feliz ilustrada en aquella portada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin la menor preocupación al parecer es un libro nomaj.

Sigue estudiando aquella portada cuando observa la frase, ‘ sé la esposa que siempre soñó ’, en once pasos, abre la primera página y efectivamente hay una nota de la señora Scamander.

“ Querida Tina esto te funcionará en tú vida de casada con mi adorado hijo menor ”.

Sabe que Newt siempre busca perfeccionismo en todo y que ella no puede llegar a Londres para poner en práctica esto, pero tampoco conoce alguien que pueda decirle que esta bien para ser una esposa, seguramente por algo le mando esto su suegra.

Pero tiene la idea brillante de quien puede ayudarle sin sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones, su mentor Percival Graves, realmente le será sencillo acercarse a él y poner en práctica esto, sólo tendrá que avisarle a Queenie y tendrá una magnífica solución a sus problemas.

[ .... ]

“ El primer paso dice Ten lista la cena; 

Planea con tiempo una deliciosa cena para su llegada. Esta es una forma de dejarle saber que has estado pensando en él y que te preocupan sus necesidades ”.

Después de horas y horas en tratar de aprender algo básico cree que lo ha conseguido aunque no como una deliciosa cena pero si como un desayuno, de alguna forma logró entrar a su casa, sabe que los elfos domésticos del señor Graves la adoran, así que se se ha esforzado por prepararle dos huevos estrellados con tocino, dos rebanadas de pan tostado, mantequilla, jugo de naranja y su habitual taza de café negro.

Lo acomodado perfectamente todo bien en una bandeja de plata y ahora mismo se abierto paso a su habitación donde lo encuentra leyendo el periódico.

" ¿ Qué haces en mi casa, Goldstein ? ".

No esperaba otra pregunta pero si acercarle aquella bandeja del desayuno frente a él, parece demasiado sorprendido por su servicio.

Ella también lo estaría pero debe de seguir aquella guía si realmente quiere ser la esposa soñada de Newt.

" Pasé por aquí y pensé que sería una buena idea prepararte un desayuno ideal para ti antes de que fueras a trabajar no soportó que te alimentes de aire ".

Ve una sonrisa tímida de él, siente que de alguna manera volverá a suspirar por él, no entiende como lo puede hacer cuando se dice estar enamorada de Newt.

Observa con detenimiento como deja aquel periódico para reincorporarse y si lo cree posible va a desayunar.

" ¿ Lo preparaste tú ? ".

Ve como toma un trozo de pan tostado mientras le unta mantequilla, no se va dejar engañar sabe que tiene unas hábiles manos.

Pero lo que siempre le ha llamado la atención de alguna forma es la manera que frunce sus labios, incluso como a veces discretamente se muerde su labio inferior la ha dejado con serias dudas todo este tiempo pero debe dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos si quiere centrarse en ser la buena esposa perfecta para Newt.

" Sí, lo he preparado todo yo, ¿ sabe feo ? ".

Escucha una leve risa de él, sabe que no es un hombre frío ni duro como parece aparentar con todos, a veces se ha preguntado si puede ser dulce.

Nota como él toma un tenedor al parecer va probar los huevos estrellados o el tocino y ella esta tan ansiosa por saber si le ha gustado.

Ve como toma una bocanada de huevo y tocino para llevarlo a su boca, tiene tanta elegancia y ella algo de maldad al ocupar al señor Graves para mejorar sus técnicas de futura esposa.

" Para ser tú primera vez, te ha salido encantador supongo que provocaste un incendio en la cocina de tú hermana, ¿ no es así ? ".

Tiene un pésimo humor lo sabe bien, tal vez es la única persona que ha querido detenerse para aprender un poco de él.

Desearía negar lo que dice pero no puede mentirle.

" Digamos que sólo arruine su sartén favorito y probablemente el papel tapiz pero nadie salió herido afortunadamente ".

Lo ve sonreír mientras continúa el desayuno, tal vez a eso refería Newt cuando le escribe por cartas que espera desayunar como un verdadero campeón cuando este ella en Londres, sabe que debe de esforzarse más si lo quiere ver contento.

" Afortunadamente tú hermana goza de paciencia y te ha permitido estar aquí, debo de agradecerle ".

Escucha de él, mientras toma aquel vaso de jugo de naranja, ciertamente le alegra esto y que no sospeché de sus verdaderos fines.

[ ... ]

“ Segundo paso Luce Hermosa; 

Descansa cinco minutos antes de su llegada para que te encuentre fresca y reluciente, retoca tú maquillaje y luce lo mejor posible ”.

Decirle a su hermana que necesitaba ayuda en cuanto maquillaje le resultó fácil y sencillo pero jamás pensó lo tardado y paciente que podía ser maquillarse para parecer natural de alguna forma.

Agradece lo que ha hecho su hermana por ella pero también se ha tratado de acomodar aquel vestido de color rosa que le ha comprado su hermana, quiere lucir hermosa para él.

Así que cuando lo ve entrar se asegura de hacerse la ocupada, y no encuentra mejor manera que hacerlo mientras finge escribir un informe que ha terminado desde ayer, no siente que pasará así que sube un poco la mirada y ahí lo encuentra apenas afuera del ascensor mientras le esta observando.

Incluso ha usado un perfume de liras, para exclusividad de él, ha tratado de lucir lo mejor posible para él, pero nuevamente se vuelve a centrar en aquella hoja de papel e imaginar como será su anillo de compromiso que le esta esperando en Londres.

" Buenos días auror Goldstein ".

Saluda Percival Graves con aquella voz ronca y puede percibir su loción masculina se pregunta si es menta o algo más, pero esta alegré de haber cumplido el segundo paso.

Notando como el señor Graves tarda tanto en llegar a su oficina incluso presiente que debe de estar parado desde el umbral de la puerta observándole, no va ocultar su sonrisa de haber cumplido este paso.

Sólo le restan nueve pasos cada uno por día, nada que no pueda hacer.

[ ... ]

“ Tercer paso Se dulce e interesante;

Su aburrido día de trabajo quizá necesite mejorar, una de tus obligaciones es distraerlo ”.

Se siente tan inexperta en este asunto de ser una esposa pero sabe que esto es para hacerlo, posiblemente no lo haría si contará con la experiencia de alguien que le aconsejara pero tiene la guía que le ha mandado su suegra.

Así que ahora de alguna forma ha conseguido que Percival Graves le acompañe a tomar una malteada algo importante que ha aprendido en estos momentos es que Percival prefiere tomar un refresco nomaj llamado coca - cola con tres cucharadas de helado de vainilla.

Mientras que ella ha pedido una malteada de chocolate con bastante jarabe y dos cucharadas de helado sabor menta.

" ¿ Así que te gustan las bebidas nomaj ? ".

Pregunta mientras observa como Percival toma de aquel vaso, ve como aquella bebida burbujea para arriba lo cual considera raro pero entretenido.

Tiene la curiosidad de probar aquella bebida aunque se ve que tiene un aspecto nada antojable pero para Percival parece gustarle demasiado lo ve en sus expresiones.

Ve como deja de tomar aquella bebida de coca cola con helado de vainilla y le observa fijamente, sus cejas fruncidas y la forma en la que su bufanda esta colocada alrededor de su cuello le encanta.

" Supongo que sí al igual que sé como va contra las reglas, ¿ me vas a denunciar por tomar una simple bebida azucarada ? ".

Ve como alza una ceja, mientras intenta ser serio con ella, una forma hábil de intimidación para ella.

Él conoce tan bien las reglas, no entablar relaciones con nadie de ningún tipo ni tan siquiera comprar productos probablemente esto sea la regla más violable pero aceptada sin castigos.

" Probablemente señor Graves pero me temo que no le denunciaré si me cuenta un par de secretos ".

Nota como sonríe entre labios, mientras hunde aquella cuchara en el vaso para tomar un trozo de helado de vainilla, ve como esta mezclado con aquel refresco.

Ahora ambos son observadores de aquella cuchara lo sabe bien, el color oscuro de aquella bebida y sus leves burbujas además del trozo de helado que tiene siendo la mezcla principal de todo esto.

" Interesante Goldstein, esperó no escandalizarte con mis pequeños secretos retorcidos y oscuros, pero antes debo de hacer algo ".

Se ríe al ver sus intenciones pero ella niega divertidamente no va aceptar aquella cuchara para probar una bebida tan extraña y en específico nomaj.

Observa su mano como sostiene aquella cuchara, además de que la manga de su camisa esta arremangada, le parece tan encantador de cierta manera.

" ¿ Quieres mis secretos o no, Goldstein ? ".

Le parece divertido lo que trata de hacer, lo observa fijamente y ve en su mirada algo de diversión un cierto brillo.

Y piensa en que realmente quiere aquellos secretos oscuros y retorcidos de los cuales se jacta de tener, ahora sabe que esta cumpliendo con el tercer paso ser interesante y de alguna forma intenta ser dulce, lo cual acepta tomar aquel bocado que le esta ofreciendo, mientras lo saborea realmente le es tan dulce pero ve la sonrisa de él y sabe que ha conseguido olvidarse del trabajo.

[ ... ]

“ Cuarto pasó Arregla tu casa;

Debe lucir impecable. Haz una última ronda por la principales áreas de la casa, justo antes de que tu marido llegue. Levanta los libros de escuela, juguetes, etc. Y limpia con un plumero las mesas ”.

Sabe que no habrá libros de escuela ni juguetes pero probablemente un desastre de tinta por todo el lugar de su casa, le ha costado trabajo convencer los elfos domésticos de ayudar en la limpieza.

Lo cual ha conseguido con una sonrisa y la promesa de conseguir pastelillos de chocolate caseros hechos por su hermana Queenie al igual que ahora tiene aquel plumero mientras intenta limpiar el polvo de aquel librero.

El plumero le agrada es de color negro realmente le encanta, puede imaginarse haciendo esto incluso mientras espera que la tetera con agua hervida empiece a chiflar para preparar té o café, mientras espera a su esposo, pero sabe que tiene un gran problema al no poder imaginar haciendo esto con Newt pero si con el señor Graves.

" Supongo que esto de limpiar mi casa de alguna manera es una contribución a MACUSA, ¿ verdad ? ".

Esta vez no es la voz ronca de él sino siente el acento irlandés en cada palabra que ha usado, de alguna manera esto provoca que deseé continuar con aquel plumero, pero sabe que si quiere ser una buena esposa debe de ser divertida y dulce.

Da la media vuelta para observarlo, ve como sostiene su abrigo negro elegantemente en su brazo derecho mientras con la izquierda sostiene su maletín de cuero negro, piensa que podría hacer esto todas las tardes.

" Supongo que puede estar en lo correcto señor Graves, pero permitame ayudarle con su abrigo por favor ".

Se acerca a él con cuidado mientras ve como extiende su brazo derecho para entregarle su abrigo, lo toma entre manos y puede sentir la textura de aquel abrigo, debe de ser demasiado cálido es lo primero que piensa.

Aún sostiene aquel plumero y le parece una divertida idea pasar aquel plumero por el rostro de Percival.

" Siendo así la mayoría de mis elfos están agradecidos por tú ayuda con los deberes de la casa, al igual que MACUSA lo esta contigo ".

Lo observa fijamente y teme si hacerlo o no, pero algo dentro de ella lo empuja hacerlo, lleva aquel plumero al hombro izquierdo de Percival mientras lo mueve lentamente.

Ahora sabe que tiene toda su atención y de alguna forma puede imaginar que esto puede ser algo cotidiano en una vida juntos.

" Sobre todo creó que necesitó sacudir un poco al director de seguridad mágica todo el mundo debe de verlo presentable ".

De alguna manera no puede dejar de llevar aquel plumero hasta llegar al puño de su saco y volver subir por todo su antebrazo mientras decide que es hora de sacudir su hombro derecho de igual forma.

Observa como la respiración de Percival parece ser un poco más lenta pero de igual manera siente que la suya se esta acoplando.

Quisiera bajar un poco más con aquel plumero pero sabe que de alguna forma es incorrecto, así que retira aquel plumero de Percival, sabe que es incorrecto cuando se va casar con Newt y más aún cuando parece corresponderle a sus sentimientos pero de alguna manera cuando esta con Percival Graves, puede olvidarlo todo.

" Esta listo señor Graves ".

Murmura alejándose de él, mientras coloca su abrigo en el perchero, para continuar con la limpieza del librero y buscar algún título interesante del cual podrá leer mientras ve como trabaja Percival.

[ ... ]

“ Quinto pasó Hazlo sentir en el paraíso; 

Durante los meses más fríos del año debes preparar la chimenea antes de su llegada. Tú marido sentirá que ha llegado a un paraíso de descanso y orden, esto te levantará el ánimo a ti también ”.

Ha logrado escaparse de sus obligaciones de MACUSA antes de tiempo por lo cual ha invadido nuevamente la casa de Percival Graves mientras ha reavivado el fuego de aquella chimenea y lo espera para poner en práctica este pasó.

Sabe que de alguna forma Londres es más frío pero que no pierde en absoluto nada con intentarlo, incluso cuando piensa en aquella carta que ha mandado y la respuesta que puede obtener.

Ve como Percival acepta de buena gana ser conducido hasta aquel sillón de cuero rojo, sabe que de alguna forma le quiere hacer sentir en el paraíso pero teme que es tan inexperta en esos temas que la guía no tiene más consejos de los que ha leído.

" ¿ Éstas cómodo ? ".

Pregunta mientras siente como aún él sostiene su mano derecha de alguna forma que no puede resistirse.

De alguna forma lo encuentra más encantador cuando usa su habitual chaleco negro, no sabe si es el momento más exacto para estar con él.

" Lo estoy pero me enterado por un amigo cercano de la familia Scamander, que su hijo menor contraerá nupcias con mi auror Tina Goldstein, quien al parecer esta siendo mi esposa en la práctica pero me es infiel al estar comprometida en palabra con otro hombre, ¿ crees que eso es de una buena esposa ? ".

La voz ronca, la forma en la que sostiene su mano y tiene sus piernas juntas sabe que es señal para algo pero no lo puede comprender del todo.

Aunque ahora puede sentirse algo mal, creer en cada una de sus palabras y saber que no es la esposa ideal con la que alguien soñaría.

Observa como su mano izquierda de Percival le hace una señal para que se siente sobre él, no sabe si confiar o no pero de alguna forma él le ha tenido tanta confianza.

" Lo siento no fue mi intención disgustarte pero quería aprender a ser una buena esposa y lamentó equivocarme en cuanto mi error con Newt ".

Teme estar haciendo lo incorrecto pero de alguna forma lo hace, se sienta sobre sus piernas, siente como aún le sostiene su mano y puede compararlo con el tiempo que estuvo Newt de regreso y saber que las pocas veces que sostuvo su mano no es nada comparado como la hace sentir Percival.

Es consciente de que todo esto le salió mal y que lo más probable es que hubiera practicado con alguien ajeno a su vida y no se sentiría así.

" Lo sé Goldstein, pero eres una buena esposa y no creó que necesites de esa lectura nomaj para saber como hacerlo, no quiero una esclava ni una sumisa te quiero a ti como la inexperta que eres, ambos somos un caos en nuestras inexperiencias verdaderas y estoy dispuesto aprender a ser tú esposo ideal si me permites ".

Siente como le rodea con su brazo izquierdo lo observa fijamente sabe que ahora siente una gran pena por haber intentado volverse una sumisa de alguna manera y saber que los siguientes pasos eran callarse incluso aceptar infidelidad en el matrimonio, al igual que Newt le animaba a leer aquella lectura de la cual usó palabras como reflexiva y educacional.

Todo lo contrario que puede pensar su dulce devoción de quien espera tenerlo todo, se ha detenido en estos días para averiguar que tipo de hombre es que incluso escribiendo y redactando cartas no se aprende del todo hasta que se tiene alguien de frente y puede conocer sus expresiones ante cada situación que le rodea.

" No quiero que leas más sobre como ser una esposa ideal cuando me encanta la forma en que puedes descubrirlo por ti misma, ahora si me permites deseó escuchar y complacer a mi esposa ".

Había pensado en poner en práctica algunos pasos incluso el extra complacerlo a sus anchas y prepararle su bebida favorita de coca cola con helado de sabor a vainilla pero teme que es tarde para hacerlo.

Incluso ponerse en sus zapatos podría averiguarlo en un par de horas cuando ande descalzo por toda la casa mientras hace una lluvia de ideas para las próximas reuniones y puntos que quiere hablar sobre mejorar la seguridad.

" Tiene mi permiso es lo que haría una buena esposa ante su buen esposo, ¿ no es así ? ".

Ve como asiente con una sonrisa entre labios, mientras siente como se inclina para darle un beso en su mejilla de una forma tan lenta que puede sentirse como si fuera aquel helado de vainilla, que va a comenzar a derretirse ante sus labios y el calor que desprende aquella chimenea.

De alguna manera se alegra de saber que cuando regresé al departamento podrá deshacerse de aquella guía inservible.


	63. Inversiones

Nunca ha logrado entender nada sobre el estilo femenino pero trata de esforzarse por hacerlo aunque ella parezca que no le interesa nada de eso sabe que realmente esta interesada realmente en ello y no puede ir en contra, pero a veces suele ser un desastre y no se da cuenta de ello hasta que él le llama la atención, pero tampoco logra entender como Queenie se ha visto involucrado en algo con ella, se le ha hecho bastante raro que su cuñada le pidiera su chequera incluso que autorizara ciertas cantidades, recuerda lo que dijo...

“ Querido será una buena inversión esto y resultarás demasiado beneficioso de ello ”.

Bueno ciertamente se encuentra impaciente de saber cual podría ser su inversión, pero mientras no suceda nada de ello teme que debe estar atado a responder las preguntas de un periodista para la revista de chismes mágicos más leída por todos, odia tener que haber seguido las ordenes de Seraphina y todo ha venido con la tonta excusa que el mundo mágico necesita olvidarse de Grindelwald pero sabe que no es lo correcto que sea utilizado para ello.

Pero sabe que tampoco es excusa alguna para las preguntas lo bastante incoherentes de esta periodista la cual parece anhelar que salga de él la parte malvada para mandar todo esto a volar y sea esto realmente un chisme pero no lo va conseguir es lo único en que puede pensar para no verse distraído, incluso Tina le aconsejó que mantuviera la cordura ante la periodista de ‘ notas mágicas ’, no logra entender por que su cuñada goza de leer tanto de una revista como estas incluso cuando van a visitarla ve torres de revistas siendo acumuladas en una esquina de la sala, aunque puede estar atento a cada pregunta que le resulta tonto excepto por lo que ha escuchado...

" ¿ Cómo se encuentra ante la infidelidad de su esposa con el magizoologo Newt Scamander ? ".

Se ha cansado de escuchar que Tina le es infiel con Newt, incluso lo ve en el rostro de toda esa gente que suele invitar a sus fiestas, lo ven con la mirada de ‘ oh pobre Percival su esposa le engaña y no parece saberlo ’, pero nadie parece saber que Newt esta en una relación con su mentor Albus Dumbledore, y le permite que sea su amigo aunque tenga que soportar la lectura de cinco hojas por carta lo hace.

Pero a todos le parecerían encantarles que el admitiera la supuesta infidelidad y sea una víctima nuevamente que ocupe primeras planas.

" En verdad no hay ningún tipo de infidelidad en mi matrimonio y el señor Scamander es un gran amigo de la familia al cual solemos frecuentar durante nuestras estancias en Londres ".

Observa como aquella periodista parece algo disgustada con su respuesta pero igualmente la anota en aquella libreta que tiene, ha cedido a diez preguntas y lleva con esta cuatro, se pregunta si Seraphina habría revisado las preguntas antes de aceptar la entrevista.

Aunque suele frecuentar el pensamiento de si la inversión tiene que ver algo con Tina, sabe que puede ser una mujer realmente sorprendente cuando goza de serlo con él y puede esforzarse por querer ser parte de ello incluso de mostrarse digno de ella aunque esten casados, busca la forma de enamorarla cada día más de lo que puede ser posible.

" ¿ Desde cuando el señor Scamander es amigos de ustedes ? ".

De alguna forma para ser rubia y con una sonrisa fingida no sabe como actuar ante sus disgustos al escuchar sus respuestas, ella debería de cancelar la entrevista antes de que termine siendo encolerizada sino soporta más de lo que gustaría escuchar incluso si llega a preguntarle de su matrimonio teme que salga huyendo por una chimenea.

Si alguien le preguntará de su matrimonio, sabe que responderá como si le preguntarán por un dulce, incluso puede creer que él es el dulce al referirse de su matrimonio.

" Tres años posiblemente un poco más acercándonos a los cuatro años, pero el señor Scamander ha demostrado ser un excelente amigo ".

Sabe que es el tipo de respuesta que ningún periodista sobre chismes desea escuchar pero no puede mentir ni incluso se imagina admitiendo de juego ‘ si me es infiel con un mago al cual sus preferencias son hombres ’.

Y nunca en su vida se preocuparía por escuchar ni ver en nadie esas miradas prácticamente de lástima.

" ¿ Ama a su esposa ? ".

Ahora puede verle indignado, ¿ qué clase de pregunta podría ser esa viniendo de una extraña ?.

No desea ser malo, sólo quiere concentrarse en lo que va responder cortesmente y fingiendo no sentir indignación alguna, por que le ha prometido a Tina ser bueno con todo el mundo durante su ausencia con Queenie.

Realmente ama todo de ello incluso la forma en que lo ama y no logra como puede amar su alma oscura y a veces su pésimo carácter con todo el mundo menos ella.

" Por supuesto que sí, esa es una pregunta absurda, ¿ cómo no amar a mi maravillosa esposa ?, en verdad es la pregunta más absurda que escuchado de alguien ".

Se lleva ambas manos a su rostro, preguntándose ¿ por que sigue ahí ?, debería de ser cualquiera en su lugar menos él incluso deberían de indagar en la vida de Seraphina saben que les resultaría sorprendente si indagarán en ella y no en él.

Desde luego esta que si alguien fuera más profundo en su vida se toparían con él despiadado que ha prometido no ser hoy.

" ¿ Esta casado por ambición o cansancio del amor ? ".

Ahora la pregunta no puede ser más absurda de lo que pudiera imaginar, ¿ ambición ? Y ¿ cansancio de amor ?, lo siente tan absurdo que realmente va cancelar todo esto no le va importar si recibe una amonestación por esto.

Se levanta de su lugar ignorando aquella periodista, sabe que si se tratará de perder su tiempo puede perderlo en mejores lugares incluso intentando hacer alguna dona en la panadería Kowalski, pero luego no le parece que sea una mala idea posiblemente Jacob sepa los planes de Queenie pero probablemente se encuentre con la inversión se ha vuelto en otra panadería y pensará que dejarse manipular no ha sido lo más inteligente 

[ ... ]

Sabe que no ha sido lo más indicado terminar en casa tan temprano y desde esta su pequeña amonestación de la cual le han visto privado de ser director por tres días, pero realmente le resulta algo encantador tal vez antes lo hubiera odiado incluso habría aceptado nuevamente la entrevista pero desde que conoció a Tina adorado quedarse en casa incluso haberle visto más tiempo en el colegio.

Pero después de todo sabe quien va ser su suplente durante esos días y no es más que su esposa, sabe que no va estar en absoluto alegré cuando se enteré de lo que hizo, puede imaginarse siendo reprendido por Tina, e incluso un lo siento no le servirá de nada.

Observa como avanza el reloj de madera que tiene frente a él contando los segundos que restan para que den exactamente las seis de la tarde y escuche sus pasos entrando, de alguna forma logró darles el resto del día libre al servicio de elfos.

Aunque ahora no desea perder tiempo para esperar lo que ella puede mostrar y enseñarle, ahora exactamente puede escuchar unos tacones, no recuerda haberla visto usar tacones esta mañana.

Algo dentro de él le garantiza que esta noche puede ser un tormento para él cuando la conoce tan bien.

" Ahí estas ".

Escucha de ella, realmente esta dispuesto a darse la media vuelta para verla y no seguir viendo aquel reloj pero de alguna forma teme hacerlo, no ha cumplido una simple promesa.

" Esperándote como siempre cariño ".

Sabe que de alguna forma va enfrentarse a ella y desea hacerlo antes de que ella le tome de la mano y se vuelva alguien que no será capaz de seguir sosteniéndose por si mismo, teme que esto sea algo escandaloso entre ellos.

Así que al hacerlo puede observarla que de alguna forma puede llegar a entender la moda femenina, al verla y saber que nunca pudo verse más interesada en el estilo femenino de lo que lo esta con ella, se siente como si fuera un caballero ahora mismo, siente un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo incluso lo puede sentir en sus huesos le ha encantado y ama la forma que le demuestra su estilo.

Su cabello esta demasiado brillante y ondulado, perfectamente con más estilo del que nunca imaginó, el tono de su labial es un rojo algo más intenso de lo habitual, ahora ve su vestido algo escotado pero perfectamente ajustado a ella, el rojo puede ser un color que puede ir demasiado bien con ella más que el gris, y le llama la atención al ver que esta usando el collar de perlas que le obsequió, nota sus manos, oh se da cuenta de sus uñas las cuales han sido pintadas con un barniz rojo del cual puede ir a juego con todo ello.

" ¿ Te gusta tú pequeña inversión ? ".

Ahora sabe que no puede mantener control sobre él mismo, lo cual considera que puede ser algo malo y esta seguro que va agradecerle a Queenie por esto con detalles que le encantarán a su cuñada, incluso podrá dejarse manipular para invertir en la panadería Kowalski.

Se acerca a ella lentamente admirándola todo el tiempo posible que pueda.

" Me encantas eres más que una pequeña inversión ".

Siente como es rodeado por sus brazo alrededor de su cuello y ella le esta sonriendo, igual se ha contagiado de su sonrisa al querer siempre más de ellos dos.

Realmente siente que su brillo puede iluminar toda su casa, no se cansará de ella pero ahora más que nunca sabe que no va dejar de escuchar los supuestos rumores de infidelidad alrededor de ellos, pero no le importará porque sabe que ella es suya.

" También me encantas chico, y sólo por tú mirada de esta noche dejaré pasar de lo que acabo de enterarme, ahora puedes ser un caballero si me ayudas a traer lo que he comprado sólo esto es una pequeña muestra de lo que tu esposa ha invertido, ¿ crees que a Newt le encante tanto para dejar a Albus ? ".


	64. Manos

Ama tanto el cine como haber encontrado la persona que puede compartir la misma pasión que ella por estar en una sala de cine, incluso cuando parece ser un hombre demasiado ocupado, siempre tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ella y realmente lo adora.

Han esperado bastante tiempo para poder ver ‘ La chica danesa ’ y vaya el principio le esta siendo demasiado interesante incluso la ambientación de la época, incluso como se va desenvolviendo el personaje de Einar, pero lo que le esta sorprendiendo es como Einar quien parece ser un personaje dulce y amable, parece visitar realmente lo que no quiere pensar, realmente nunca pensó que una escena así pasará en la película y mucho menos observar a Percival debe de pensar que algo va mal en ella y no quiere darle esa imagen de ella en absoluto por lo cual posa su mano frente a él cubriéndole prácticamente la vista.

Ve como le sonríe pero sabe que no puede hacer nada antes los sonidos, lo ve sonreír algo nervioso desde luego le resulta penoso y se da cuenta que los demás espectadores no parecen tener problema alguno con las escenas.

Pero le es un alivio ver que aquella escena se terminará desde luego ahora puede dejarlo en paz, notando como sigue sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo sostiene su mano, realmente se le hace un primer incidente demasiado vergonzoso.

Ahora se siente profundamente conmovida al final de la película realmente puede sentir como le pican los ojos al estar al borde verdadero de las lágrimas.

Puede escuchar a varias personas aplaudiendo y en verdad le hacen sentir indignada, no es una obra de teatro es el cine un lugar el cual deben de respetar como si les fuese algo sagrado pero al parecer esta gente no piensa lo mismo.

" ¿ Estas llorando ? ".

Le pregunta Percival, oh realmente puede amar a este hombre pero ahora mismo siente que le favorece lanzarle algo a su perfecto rostro.

Nota como la gente parece ya marcharse al igual que los de limpieza empiezan a entrar a la sala, observa como esa reclinado en su asiento y ella hace lo mismo que él, quién aún sigue sosteniendo su mano pero lo observa tomar aquel esquimo de mora azul.

" No estoy llorando sólo no puedo dejar de pensar en como ella le apoyo sobre todas sus decisiones incluso que lo amo hasta el final ".

Ve como le sonríe, pero al parecer los dos hombres que son de limpieza parecen estar esperándolos a ellos solamente.

Siente que debe de ser ella quien rompa con su pequeño momento pero realmente tira de su mano para levantarse, desea lanzarle las últimas migajas de aquel palomero sobre su cabello pero puede encontrar una mejor manera de salirse con la suya.

" Oh cariño simplemente quiero ver la película nuevamente me hiciste sentir como un niño, por lo cual para la próxima seré yo quien escoja la película te guste o no ".

Simplemente niega de lo cuan equivocado puede estar, no va permitir que elija la próxima película a la cual van a entrar ni incluso le hará caso de entrar a otra función para no gastar tiempo en formarse, aún sigue siendo le completamente penoso el que un trabajador del cine al entrar revisando las entradas se dio cuenta que ambos no tenían ninguna entrada para aquella función de ‘ Interestelar ’, realmente le fue tan penoso que incluso quería reírse de la expresión de Percival quien le estaba sonriendo al empleado al parecer alguien los había delatado.

Por lo cual ahora siente que a veces los trabajadores se aseguran que realmente salgan de aquella sala siempre.

" No fue mi culpa en absoluto aquella escena, ningún crítico mencionó ‘ oh la escena del toqueteo no es recomendable ’, sólo decían lo fabulosa que era en cuanto sus actuaciones y vestuario, pero no te preocupes la próxima revisaré más críticas constructivas y vagas ".

Debe de agregarse la nota mental que esta será la única y última ocasión que le pasa algo así, no volverá a pasarle nunca jamás.

[ ... ]

Nunca se cansaría de ver la actuación de Liam Neeson en ‘ la lista de schindler ’ incluso le es conmovedor el final siempre y no puede evitar terminar llorando, por lo cual ha logrado convencer a Percival de ver la película nuevamente de reestrenó debido a su aniversario.

Pero sabe que no es película al ser intervenida por la mano de Percival durante casi la mayor parte del inició, por las escenas que conoce perfectamente incluso que ella le este cubriendo de la misma forma.

Desde que estaban en taquilla, le pidieron su credencial a ella al considerarla una menor de edad y no como alguien ya mayor al considerar la ‘ Lista de Schindler ’ como clasificación c.

" Cielos, ¿ cuándo podrás escoger una película que no contenga escenas explícitas ? ".

Escucha de Percival en voz baja, haberlo interrumpido una junta no parece haber sido la idea más correcta de esta mañana para que escogiera meterse con él en una sala de cine donde apenas hay seis personas.

Desea no haberlo traído con ella, incluso sabe que haber asistido sola no le sería algo anormal claro algo raro ya que se ha acostumbrado a llevar siempre a Percival consigo al cine, pero ahora mismo siente como una de sus películas favoritas le es arruinada, pero al parecer a él no le importa que pueda oler de sus manos aquel aroma de las palomitas acarameladas.

" Si yo no veo nada tú tampoco, así que dejate de quejar como si fueras un puritano ".

Murmura en voz baja, desea saber que parte va la película pero con la mano de él sobre ella no puede alcanzar a ver más que un poco de luz.

Pero ella tampoco va desistir de retirar su mano del rostro de él, una segunda vez se agrega a las cosas que prometió jamás volver a repetirlas, puede amar a su novio incluso sabe que es maravilloso traerlo con ella al saber que le invitará lo que ella deseé incluso si quiere repetir el mismo promocional lo tendrá, le es una buena razón para seguir trayéndolo aunque terminé con su mano sobre su rostro.

" Sólo quiero proteger la inocencia de mi novia ".

Le es increíble que use la palabra inocencia con ella, aunque lo escucha reír levemente en verdad que lo va sentir por él cuando sea sacado de la sala del cine ante el escándalo que puede tener por reírse, incluso va agradecerle a la persona que lo reporte.

[ ... ]

Ha prometido jamás seguir los consejos de su ahora esposo al ver que le insistía de alguna forma ver ‘ La Mula ’, la cual era dirigida y producida por Clint Eastwood, jamás pensó que dejaría de ver aquel gran actor de la misma forma después de verlo en tales escenas de las cuales no dudo en cubrir a Percival con su suéter mientras sentía como el nuevamente la cubría con su mano.

Pero ahora parece que todo puede ir realmente bien al estar viendo ‘ si la colonia hablará ', ha visto los trailers ansiosamente siempre goza de verlos todos puntualmente incluso no puede esperar ante el nuevo estrenó de una película de Liam Neeson pero nada de eso logra restarle importancia ante la película que esta iniciando.

Esta encantada por el soundtrack de fondo que acompaña la película incluso por el guión aunque le sea algo lento y para algunos lo podrían considerar como aburrido, la tiene atrapada de alguna manera.

Como esta explicando el inició de la historia de ambos siendo tan jóvenes y como llegaron a ser pareja, aunque se ha sorprendido ante la bofetada que ha presenciado la protagonista de su suegro para su suegra quien vaya de alguna forma estuvo diciendo maldiciones al bebé que venía en camino.

Pero ahora siente que puede presenciar lo que va considerar bastante incómodo una escena de relación íntima ahora es ella quien cubre a Percival y desde luego parece ser él quien se divierte al seguir consumiendo aquellas palomitas acarameladas, se le esta haciendo una eternidad aquella escena no le ve nada de especial poner un tocadiscos, pero no puede creer que habrá ruidos.

" Dios, juró que en toda mi vida no volveré a dejarme por las críticas ni por la canción del trailer ".

Murmura mientras se apoya en el hombro de Percival, lo escucha reír, después de lo que ella considera una completa eternidad de dos minutos lo ve por acabada aquella escena pero ahora las preguntas que le hace Fonny a Ernestine las considera inapropiadas, quiere esta vez defender ella la inocencia de su marido cuando sabe que no existe nada de ello en él.

Al parecer puede respirar nuevamente tranquila y saber que no volverá a pasar nada de ello, al parecer a las dos personas que están arriba de ella la película les parece aburrida puede escuchar sus ronquidos, pero es cuando nuevamente se pone alerta ante la oración ‘ recuerdo el día que concebimos al bebé... ’.

Eso le fue suficiente para cubrir nuevamente a Percival, no entiende que clase de película esta viendo, incluso cree que esta ante algo pornográfico no ve arte alguno en tales escenas, ¿ donde quedó la decencia ?, se pregunta.

Incluso no puede olvidar el momento vergonzoso que le hizo pasar la película la buena esposa desde el principio, realmente se siente indignada incluso extraña los viejos tiempos de las películas que protagonizaba Charles.

Ahora su escándalo es mayor al escuchar realmente los sonidos de una película realmente pornográfica, desea haber sacado a Percival de aquella sala incluso de haberlo mandado a rellenar nuevamente aquella palomera.

" No escuches nada de ello, no lo hagas por favor concentrate en mi voz y en la promesa que volveremos haber alguna película animada ".

Murmura, sabe que ha dejado de escuchar los ronquidos provenientes de arriba, al parecer la parte que más le interesaba volvía a suceder y ella se sentía más que culpable, sabe que es otro incidente que siempre se lo echará en cara cuando pueda y no lo va culpar por ello.

" Sabes me alegró que no hubieras seguido toda aquella locura de E.L. James y me alegró más al saber que no te interesaba lectura alguna, pero cariño ahora desearía estar viendo que comprar por televisión ".

Ella también podría desearlo pero no tiene una lámpara mágica para regresar el tiempo atrás solamente sigue cubriéndolo con su mano y él vaya aún sigue devorando aquellas palomitas de mantequilla y no puede culparlo cuando sabe que él deseaba ver una gran aventura lego.

" No volverá a pasar ".

Y ella no cree en sus propias palabras por que siempre suele suceder, esta segura que si vinieran tales escenas en el trailer ella jamás asistiría a ver tales películas pero no puede lamentarse más que seguir contando los innumerables incidentes que parece siempre tener con él.


	65. Decisión

Sabe que todo suele terminar sobre ella incluso cuando no lo quiere se encuentra pensando en ella, no entiende como siempre suele pasarle esto a él, probablemente cree que estará bien con otro hombre y de hecho algo más joven de lo que es él, ve la frescura en su rostro incluso su timidez pero desde luego esta ella que no parece pasarla bien con aquel chico aunque quiera aparentarlo sabe que no funcionan las cosas así.

Puede que decidiera viajar hasta Londres con el propósito de sólo verla y comprobar lo que siempre le escribía en sus cartas durante los primeros dos meses de las cuales esta seguro que acabaron en el fuego siendo cenizas o trituradas, pero desde estaba su hecho contundente y era que al parecer Tina nunca hablado de lo que tuvieron con su novio el señor Scamander quien ha presentado esta noche su libro acerca de criaturas fantásticas, observa como se mueve por todo el lugar del salón incluso nota que esta usando el vestido gris de tirantes que le obsequio y vaya que sabe los recuerdos que puede invocar de aquel vestido.

Cree que esta es la oportunidad que ha estado esperando al ver como el señor Scamander se acerca de la mano con Tina, observa como le sostiene la mano, no es la forma en la que él sostenía su mano con la de Tina, siempre entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos para hacerla sentir tan segura como fuera posible.

" Señor Graves, es un gusto tenerlo en Londres y en la presentación de mi libro, Tina me ha contado que fue un excelente mentor ".

Sonríe ante lo último, desea regresar aquellos días del colegio, donde toda experiencia le era nueva a Tina incluso para él todo lo referente a la palabra amor.

Aunque desde luego examina perfectamente más al señor Scamander parece ser un chico agradable y bueno pero parece no tener tanta experiencia con las mujeres ni incluso interés en Tina, al ver como sostiene su mano, pero no puede evitar sentirse como alguien desahuciado al ver que él la tiene, a la única mujer que le enseño a descubrirse y la hizo florecer de una forma que sólo él podría hacerlo por que ve en el señor Scamander al hombre que no le interesa descubrir a la mujer que tiene sujetando su mano de una forma incorrecta.

" Ella fue una excelente alumna, la única que valió la pena ser entrenada por mí ".

No puede evitar observarla, ni quiere evitar sentirse más desahuciado de lo que puede, como siempre esta al natural sabe que el maquillaje nunca fue su fuerte incluso siempre le agradecía que fuera ella misma, pero nota cierta tristeza en su mirada como si hubiera perdido a alguien, lo sabe por que tenía esa mirada siempre que hablaba acerca de sus padres, pero si el señor Scamander la quisiera como se supone que debía de ser haría algo para alegrarla, sabe que con ella le funcionaba contarle la historia de su cicatriz del costado derecho, lo cual para ella era algo tonto al contar que permitió dejarse manipular por los del último año para comprobar si un cuchillo tenía filo o no, siempre que contaba la historia todos le observaban aterrados pero ella era la excepción por que se reía de ello como si fuera algún chiste insignificante y toda tristeza parecía esfumarse de ella.

" Oh es un honor en verdad agradecerle por estar aquí esta noche señor Graves, en verdad que gran honor tenerlo aquí ".

No quiere imaginarse lo que ha soportado Tina del señor Scamander quien no le importa usar dos palabras en una misma oración, sabe cuanto adoraba ella usar palabras precisas aunque lograra volverla un manojo de nervios a su antojo a él realmente le encantaba.

Incluso la forma en que lograba hacerla sentir tan segura como mujer que él podría encontrarse bajo ella rogando y suplicando por un poco de amor de ella, incluso sentirse agradecido por su poca atención que le pusiera o desde luego decirle lo cuan afortunado era por permitirle que le abrazara, pero al parecer el señor Scamander no es el tipo de hombre que lo haga, incluso no puede considerarlo un hombre sino un joven ingenuo ante las anhelaciones y deseos de una mujer.

" El honor es él mío al conocerle por fin señor Scamander he logrado escuchar tanto de usted al igual que de su afortunada novia ".

Sabe que la última palabra le ha dolido tanto como si se una maldición se tratará, pero debe ser cortés cuando le extiende su mano para estrechar la suya, el señor Scamander no parece poner impedimento alguno al aceptar su mano, y vaya que el primer contacto le es algo devastador al saber que tiene la mano más suave que ha tocado y no es una mujer para ello.

Desde luego desliza su mano, al pensar que el señor Scamander a intentado tocar a Tina como él lo hacía, incluso siente que pensar algo así parece enfermarle lo suficiente para preguntarse ¿ qué hace en Londres ?, sabe que ella fue la primera en huir de la situación y si le dolió al saber que ella no quería pasar nuevamente por la misma situación recuerda lo último exacto que le dijo...

“ No pasaré por otra guerra, tú haz hecho más que suficiente por todos y perdoname si estoy siendo egoísta por primera vez pero no podré soportar ver como te pierdes nuevamente ”.

La culpa dentro de él era increíble por que simplemente prefirió embarcarse en el puerto para viajar a Europa como un nomaj para protegerlos de los peligros que podrían encontrarse ante los magos oscuros de Grindelwald, se arrepiente de no haber ido detrás de ella y haber partido en medio de la llovizna sin despedirse de ella, nunca la olvidó durante los dos años que estuvo en Europa, intentó escribirle pero nunca veía el momento exacto para enviar alguna carta mucho menos cuando los cielos se veían amenazados por ráfagas de plomo y pólvora.

Sabe que en algún momento ella conoció al señor Scamander y se vio envuelto en algo lo bastante grande incluso que fue usurpado y él estaba lejos de saberlo cuando todo mundo amenazaba ante su captura incluso los deseos de tenerlo bajo una guillotina, pero cuando regresó de Europa y encontró el desastre ocasionado por Grindelwald era tarde.

Antes de que aquel chico parezca decir algo, parece que alguien llama su atención, tanto para verlo sonreír tímidamente.

" Si me disculpa señor Graves, debo de ir a recibir a mi hermano Theseus, vuelvo en seguida Tina ".

Oh no es dulce como pensaba, tal vez todos suelen pensar que puede ser tan amargo como la cafeína pero con ella era tan dulce que temía hacerle daño alguno a sus emociones.

Pero sabía lo importante que era para ella escuchar una palabra dulce suya en su oído o en voz alta a cada momento, por verla sonreír valia la pena tener que volverse un caballero romántico y de corazones, incluso las veces que le hacia saber cuanto la necesitaba a su lado, era quien pretendía ser para compartir su vida junto a ella para siempre pero ahora suele pretender que los arrepentimientos no son lo suficiente para este momento mientras ve como se marcha el señor Scamander y le da la oportunidad de acercarse a ella realmente como desea.

" No es el chico que creí que buscarías al deshacerte de mi, ¿ me extrañas ? ".

Desearía poder tocarla como siempre lo hacia habitualmente antes de que ella no demostrará apoyarlo en absoluto y no la culpaba por quererlo vivo a su lado sin que tuviera más experiencias malas con el mundo nomaj.

La observa fijamente, intentando averiguar que ha sucedido en un año, pero sabe que no conseguirá nada pero si lo que llega cargando desde hace una hora consigo, todas aquellas cartas que nunca pudo enviarle.

" No es el mejor momento señor Graves, debe de saber que espero ser feliz con Newt al igual que usted es un tema del pasado ".

Un espero no le es de gran ayuda es como si escuchará un creó pero no es una aseguración lo considera demasiado vago para serlo, a veces le gustaría darle la razón al decirle que se equivocó en ir a otra guerra pero luego sabe que hizo la diferencia al salvar vidas inocentes y contra ello no puede decir que todo se trató de un error, pero lo que esta seguro es que no es feliz como lo era con ella.

Desea abrazarla frente a todos, sabe que frente a toda esta gente puede aparentar ser un abrazo entre un mentor y una aprendiz, pero no quiere sentir el rechazó de ella esta noche.

" Te extrañó, el señor Scamander parece ser un buen chico, pero no será el hombre que necesitas, ambos lo sabemos si fuera quien sostiene bien tú mano esta noche estarías sonriendo o lo intentarias mientras de mi parte me alejaría de ti pero no es el caso, no suele tocarte ni besarte como yo, ¿ cierto ? ".

La observa bajar la mirada, odia cuando lo hace es como si alguien la hiciera sentir menos, al parecer no necesita decir de más para saber que esta en lo correcto, siempre quiso estar con ella los siete días de la semana por todo el año.

Posa su mano izquierda bajo su mentón quiere que lo vea, no quiere sentirla menos que nadie cuando él la hacía sentir que era lo único en su vida, recuerda las fiestas de MACUSA incluso de las que era anfitrión, como ella se movia entre los invitados con bastante elegancia mientras tomaba su mano, incluso algunos amigos solían compararla con un capricho al aire viendo como todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ella e incluso le era como si fuera una reina.

" No es de su incumbencia señor Graves ".

Todo acerca de ella le era de su incumbencia incluso haberse esforzado para que ella fuera la mejor en pociones siempre lo fue, por incluso de los pequeños duelos que tenía con sus compañeros lo era, incluso cuando decía ser lo bastante mayor para poder disfrutar de la vida con sus amigos sin necesidad de él, sabía que era él único que podría ayudarla a sostenerse al salir de un bar pero incluso caer en sus coqueteos, todo le era de su incumbencia.

No puede soportar que le trate como si nunca le hubiera importado, cuando sabe que era lo único que importaba en su vida y que teme aún le importe más de lo que pensaba para estar en Londres, rodeado de tanta gente.

" Lo es corazón, siempre veré por ti, ¿ lo recuerdas ? ".

Era una promesa que nunca le dejaba de repetir, incluso cuando tenía que hablar con otros mentores para que ella no fuera reprendida por sus travesuras habituales en el colegio, nunca fue él mejor fingiendo que no le importaba.

Había planeado todo un discurso desde el primer momento que la tuviera cerca para decirle cuanto lo sentía por salvar vidas inocentes pero que si regresó de la guerra fue por verla y estar con ella.

" Te necesitó, realmente lo hago, este año ha sido tan difícil para mí, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, mantengo las mismas costumbres como si esperará a que llegarás a casa, te sigo amando más de lo que podría recordar ayer o cualquier día que no estoy a tú lado, soy tú hombre y eres mi mujer, seguimos siendo sólo nosotros ".

Nota como ella retira su mano pero sigue sosteniendo su muñeca, ve en ella emoción, realmente le ha dicho algo de lo que ha pensado decirle durante tanto tiempo.

Siente como ella empieza acariciar la palma de su mano izquierda, sabe lo que hará y espera que ella sea quien entrelace sus dedos con los suyos no le importaría en absoluto el escándalo británico que podrían ignorar igual no puede dejarla de observar y saber que lo quiere tanto que puede dolerle.

" ¿ Sigues siendo mío, señor Graves ? ".

Sabe que el señor Scamander nunca encontraría a la mujer que es Tina inclusive nunca la dejaría florecer como cuando estaba con él, si tiene que suplicar por sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos y sentirse vivo, lo hará.

Ella no va esperar de él un leve asentimiento quiere palabras que demuestren los hechos que piden ser respondidos ante su pregunta.

" Siempre seré tuyo, que pretendes al saber todo esto de sobra cuando conoces desde antes mis respuestas, él es un niña, Tina, me amas a mí ".

Y va sintiendo como sus dedos se unen a los suyos, extrañaba saber que siempre parecían estar predestinadas sus manos a ser unidas, siempre le fue una sensación tan placentera que olvidaba lo buena que era sentirla.

Ahora desea el beso que puede acabar con él de alguna forma pero incluso si no llega esta dispuesto a ser paciente y esperar hasta que ambos estén en un lugar más privado.

" Se siente tan bien que puedo asegurarte que sigo enamorada de ti y siento haberte dejado, ¿ podrías perdonarme ? ".

No podría decir nada cuando puede demostrárselo con hechos y ser lo único que le importará, tener con ella una reconciliación y volver a casa, justo cuando esta comenzándose a inclinarse para besarla sabe que ella lo esta esperando de igual forma.

" Tina, podemos hablar un momento por favor ".

No entiende quien puede ser para arruinar su momento, pero al observar de donde proviene la voz ve a una mujer alta, castaña y con ciertas pecas por el rostro, nota ciertas similitudes con el señor Scamander.

Pero aún siente como su mano esta entrelazada con la suya, y tampoco piensa en soltarle.

" Señora Scamander, le presentó al señor Graves ".

Al parecer puede encontrarse en una situación muy poco imaginable, por lo cual no puede hacer nada ante la situación ni piensa huir.

" No es necesario hacer presentaciones, sé quien es ".

Siente que debe decirle lo que esta sucediendo, y que se ha quedado sin nuera, por lo cual vaya esta feliz al sentir que su mano todavía esta entrelazada con la suya.

Al parecer es una señora de alta sociedad y no se va dejar engañar cuando todo esto le parezca un escándalo al saber la verdad.

" Bien, necesitamos hablar en un lugar privado no deseo arruinar esta noche tan especial para mi hijo ".

Asiente junto con Tina mientras la señora Scamander los guía entre aquella multitud.

[ ... ]

Observa como la señora Scamander, cierra la puerta tras de ella, aún sigue sosteniendo la mano de Tina, sabe que la señora Scamander debe de saber la verdadera situación de esto, sabe que no es de conocidos ni de amigos tener las manos entrelazadas.

Pero debe de mantener la mirada en alto al igual que Tina, además que esta en territorio ajeno.

" ¿ Desde cuando regresaron ? ".

Realmente puede sentirse algo apenado por que no es consciente de haber recibido un si, pero le ha bastado con la acción de sus manos al igual que el casi beso que ambos tenían.

Pero tampoco lo ve como la mejor manera de decirle a la señora Scamander que todo este tiempo ha sido ella.

" Señora Scamander simplemente sucedió esta noche ".

Tina ha respondido por ambos a la pregunta, pero no quiere sentirse intimidado, sabe que para ella debió ser como tener una madre, algo que ambos habían perdido.

" ¿ Se aman ambos ? ".

No puede imaginar lo difícil que podría ser para una madre enterarse de algo así.

Observa a Tina y ve en ella la alegría que siempre tenía cuando ambos estaban juntos y él no puede sentirse más contagiado de ello que esta noche.

" Lo hacemos, sino estuvimos juntos durante este tiempo fue debido a la guerra, ella no quería perderme y sé que lo intentó pero lamento ser yo el hombre por el cual su hijo va terminar con el corazón destrozado esta noche ".

La señora Scamander asiente levemente como si hubiera esperado todo aquello pero ciertamente observó como aquella señora se despidió de Tina dándole un leve abrazo para después marcharse.

" Sé feliz Tina, no te preocupes por Newt se lo haré saber, también deseará tú felicidad ".

Siente que eso ha sido todo lo que necesita para saber que ambos pueden estar realmente bien, incluso que todo saldrá bien y desde luego ahora están juntos.

Es el momento que cree indicado para darle aquella caja con todas las cartas que nunca pudo mandarle durante la guerra.


	66. Llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soledad no es la mejor amiga pero cuando se obtiene un teléfono y un clasificado que puede ir mal.

Realmente odia estar completamente sola en su departamento, debido a su recién casada hermana menor quien es feliz al lado de Jacob Kowalski, pero ciertamente no soporta su soledad, sabe que puede hablar algún amigo pero no quiere alcohol en su sistema sólo quiere mantener una conversación cualquiera con alguien que no necesite de beber alcohol, ha estado jugando con aquella guía telefónica incluso se ha visto tentada en pedir una pizza pero ha matado su aburrimiento y ahora se encuentra con el periódico de la semana pasada que ha recogido de la puerta de la entrada de su vecino Brian, quien al parecer no le interesa leer el periódico pero si la suscripción a la revista ‘ Playboy ’, lo cual ciertamente detesta, incluso no soporta ver las portadas de aquellas mujeres, por lo cual siempre intenta pasar de largo.

Pero ahí esta ahora vagando en clasificados ciertamente en los anuncios para comprar una casa, departamento incluso un auto algo le llama la atención y es un anunció algo bastante llamativo.

‘ Te sientes solo, necesitas hablar con alguien y sentirte especial, sólo marca al siguiente número 543-0098 ’.

El anunció parece demasiado sincero prácticamente la solución a sus problemas de soledad y realmente le parece una agradable idea, por lo cual toma su teléfono de casa y se pone en práctica para llamar, siente que ha sido timada por que nadie toma la llamada.

" Bienvenido a macusa un lugar para sentirte bien contigo mismo, nuestras siguientes extensiones para hablar con mujeres es 978 y para hombres 711, gracias por comunicarse con nosotros ".

Realmente no desea hablar con alguna mujer, por lo cual toma la iniciativa de marcar la extensión para hablar con algún hombre, siente como si estuviera marcando a emergencias pero sólo por la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Siente que no parece haberle sido una eternidad estar en aquella línea de espera en absoluto.

" Antes de ocupar nuestros servicios, necesitamos una tarjeta de crédito a la cual carguemos su servicio correspondiente para después proporcionarle alguien con quien habla inclusive con sus especificaciones que deseé obtener ".

Bueno sabe que ningún servicio es gratis si se encuentra en el clasificado del periódico, por lo cual proporciona su tarjeta negra.

" Gracias el servició se ha cargado con éxito, ¿ Con qué clase de hombre deseas hablar ? ".

Bueno eso ha sido una excelente pregunta, ha comprado un servicio para hablar con alguien y no sentirse sola más que nunca puede imaginarse ahora mismo adoptando gatos y más gatos hablando con ellos inclusive, pero no se ha imaginado hablar con un hombre ideal bajo sus perspectivas.

Por lo cual se siente algo nerviosa y sólo empieza a decir lo primero que le viene a la mente.

" Sólo necesito de un hombre de mediana edad con el cual hablar es todo lo que necesitó ".

Le pareció ser suficiente, desde luego siente que nuevamente la están redirigiendo y ciertamente ahora esta impaciente por saber con quien puede hablar.

Decide optar por darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate con malvaviscos, mientras aguarda a conocer a su nuevo amigo con quien hablar y dejar de sentir la soledad que le carcome deja aquella taza de chocolate sobre el centro de la mesa.

" Hola cariño, ¿ necesitas hablar con alguien esta noche ? ".

Escucha una voz realmente ronca y grave, además que parece tener cierto acento extranjero, es la voz más masculina que ha podido escuchar en toda su vida, lo cual vaya le tiene sorprendida, no sabe que decir.

Realmente no entiende por que tanta confianza al decirle cariño, pero tiene razón necesita hablar con alguien.

" Hola sí, necesito hablar con alguien ".

Sabe que es la primera vez hablando con un hombre extraño que seguramente esta al otro lado de la línea y no tiene ni idea de como comenzar una conversación apropiada, ante un desconocido.

Pero debe de esforzarse por no parecer desesperada esta noche por desahogarse de una manera completa de todo lo que se ha guardado.

" Bien cariño, ¿ cómo quieres que empecemos esta gran noche ? ".

No puede empezar por contarle lo desgraciada que se ha visto su vida al ver como su hermana menor se ha casado antes que ella, incluso como fue testigo de verla encontrar el amor verdadero, pero tampoco quiere escucharse como una hipócrita cuando se alegra de la felicidad de su hermana.

Por lo cual analiza los temas que puede tener con un extraño al otro lado de la línea sin terminar hablando de cachorros, gatos o jardinería, sabe que cualquier de esos tres temas que toque terminarán aburriendo aquel pobre hombre que aceptado su llamada para darle fin a su soledad de alguna forma.

" ¿ En qué trabajas ? ".

Al parecer es una tonta pregunta de iniciación típica de todo ser humano cuando conoce alguien extraño por que puede escuchar como se ríe aquella voz masculina, ciertamente le es la mejor risa que ha escuchado en años desea conocer cual es el chiste que ha contado sin darse cuenta.

Se siente apenada y desea colgar pero recuerda que ha cargado el servicio a su tarjeta y debe de apreciar cada minuto en estar en línea al teléfono, no se dará el lujo de echar a perder hasta el mínimo centavo por esto.

" Depende cual sea tú mayor fantasía de esta noche podré trabajar sobre ello cariño, no tengas pena de hacerlo ".

Bien su fantasía primordial sería conocer el chiste y ciertamente no lo conoce para que él trabajé sobre decir la verdad, nada podría costarle ser un poco sincero con ella.

Enreda sus manos nerviosamente en el cable del teléfono, empieza a dudar por que no ha cambiado el antiguo teléfono de disco a cualquiera le pasaría tan anticuado incluso penoso, por que sabe ahora mismo que existen más actualizados incluso algunos que puedes ocupar sin el cable pero ella no quiere abandonar el teléfono negro de la abuela.

" Es en serio mi pregunta, ¿ en qué trabajas ? ".

Si vuelve a escuchar una risa de aquel desconocido sabe que colgará e intentará marcar nuevamente pero para que le cedan alguien nuevo y no un chistoso incluso si la vuelven a transferir a él volverá a colgar y exigirá esta vez su dinero.por no darle el servició que ofrecían.

Pero al parecer esta vez se ha tomado en serio su pregunta por que no lo escucha reír en absoluto.

" Trabajó como empacador de alimentos, conservas incluso sardinas, ¿ en verdad sabes a donde haz marcado ? ".

Como si no lo supiera, es mejor hablar con alguien por teléfono que conocer ahora mismo a una persona por vía facebook, existen tantos estafadores que no desea convertirse en una víctima más ni en burla internacional.

Por lo cual ha preferido tomar la oportunidad de esta llamada para no sentirse sola, donde es alguien más anónimamente.

" A un número para poder hablar con alguien y no sentirme sola, es lonque he leído en clasificados ".

Responde algo tímida, mientras decide recostarse en su sillón para poder observar el techo al igual que el ventilador como si este pudiera hablarle de alguna forma.

" Oh cariño eres inocente, no es el tipo de línea para hablar con alguien normal, es otro tipo de línea ".

Ahora se siente realmente confusa, no entiende que clase de línea telefónica pudo hablar, desde luego tiene una duda a lo cual se puede referir este hombre.

No duda en tomar el periódico nuevamente pero no ve nada de extraño en aquel anunció de clasificados, incluso le parece algo formal mucho más que los anuncios que ha visto en televisión sobre semillas milagrosas las cuales ayudan a bajar de peso y terminan siendo falsedades.

" ¿ A qué te refieres exactamente ? ".

Le es algo inevitable de poder preguntar, tiene en mano aquel periódico incluso el anunció y no entiende que puede referirse.

Escucha un leve suspiró al otro lado de la línea, como si aquel hombre al otro lado de la línea se hubiese visto sorprendido ante su pregunta o aburrido de ella por su aparente falta de inexperiencia en estos términos.

" Cariño, en verdad esta es una línea para aquellos hombres o mujeres que tengan la necesidad de tener fantasías sexuales y yo me encargó de proporcionárselas por lo cual me ha sorprendido tú pregunta eres la primera que no busca escuchar de mi algo sucio o atrevido simplemente quieres tener una conversación amistosa y esto alegra mi noche como no tienes idea ".

Se lleva con tantos amigos y amigas que nunca ha escuchado nada así y desde luego se encuentra el simple hecho de por que no era bueno tomar periódicos ajenos de un vecino que esta suscrito a playboy y quien sabe cuantas revistas más clasificación x.

Ahora siente vergüenza que debe de estar pensando el hombre al otro lado de la línea, debe de considerarla una demente por buscar hablar con alguien por una línea telefónica como es esta y desde el principio debió de entender por que estaba en clasificados y no en alguna nota de sociales.

" Esta bien cariño, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, te sientes sola y lo comprendo, igual me siento sólo, no es lo mío esto que se sienta tan falso realmente lo odio tomar estas llamadas y hacer algo de lo cual no me siento orgulloso ".

Su voz suena un poco más ronca pero normal, demasiado varonil, incluso siente que el poco de culpa que mantenía se esta esfumando no del todo pero agradece que intenté hacerla sentir mejor y que incluso quiera una plática normal.

Al parecer no es la única persona que desea ser escuchada por alguien más esta noche.

" Si lo odias, ¿ por qué sigues atendiendo llamadas ? ".

Pregunta algo dudosa sabe que aquel hombre se sentirá obligado a responder cada pregunta durante el tiempo que le reste.

A veces suele sorprenderse de las respuestas que suele encontrar en la gente entre más las conoce.

" No ganó tanto como me gustaría empacando alimentos, tengo a mi mamá enferma de cáncer así que esto deja algo de dinero extra, no estoy orgulloso de esto pero cariño esto se siente tan raro hablar contigo incluso me alegra, sabes a lo que me refiero no estar escuchando gemidos ni como un cliente me pide más de lo que nunca les haría ni me hacen sentir, es raro ".

Ahora es capaz de entenderlo un poco mejor, si ella estuviera en su misma situación realmente buscaría la forma de conseguir dinero extra más cuando sabe que su mamá tiene cáncer, los tratamientos no suelen ser nada baratos y siente que le es sincero.

" ¿ Qué tipo de cáncer ? ".

Pregunta en voz baja, su tía Ruth falleció de leucemia hace dos años así que realmente sabe por lo que puede estar pasando aquel hombre, recuerda los dolores de su tía incluso como le era aplicada más morfina de la que cualquiera se podría sentir más que aliviado.

" Cáncer de mama se lo detectaron hace siete meses, ella había sentido algo en su seno derecho y no me lo dijo hasta que sintió más dolor de lo acostumbrado realmente fue cuando me lo hizo saber, entiendo por que no me lo quiso decir desde un principio tener deudas hasta el cuello y esto es una mierda pero ver sufrir a tú madre te rebasa, la quimio es tan invasiva que no te puedes imaginar como me siento, a todas las personas que suelo contestar sólo son para decirme sus fantasías y me siento como si fuera una muñeca desechable a nadie le importa más que los haga sentir deseados y gimiendo como si me importará cariño, sólo se que esto logra pagar la medicina ".

Al parecer aquel hombre necesita ser escuchado más de lo que ella necesitaba para que alguien le escuchará quejarse sobre su soledad e inevitable fallecimiento con gatos y estos terminarán siendo herederos de todo como la película los aristogatos.

Recuerda que su tía Ruth tenía tantas amigas combatiendo esta enfermedad que algunas incluso se rendían ante las consecuencias que sus cuerpos sufrían y desde luego su tía cedió ante su cuerpo que no pudo soportar más ni los dolores, siempre eran diez, si había un día bueno era de ocho pero nunca bajaba de diez, así que desea compartir su experiencia con él hacerlo sentir que lo entiende.

" Mi tía Ruth falleció hace dos años a causa de leucemia era una buena mujer, nunca fumo siempre se cuidaba jamás se enfermó y no soportó más, puedo entender por lo que pasas, mi nombre es Tina así que puedes desahogarte conmigo como si fuera tú muñeca pero sinceramente esto me importa, así que puedes contarme todo ".

Es raro pensar que alguien puede llegar a confiar en ella siendo una completa extraña que solo tiene la necesidad de hablar con alguien y no de verse en la necesidad real de aquella línea le es raro, pero más lo que ha logrado desahogarse aquel hombre al otro lado.

" No sabes cuanto siento lo de tú tía, mi nombre es Percival, gracias por querer escucharme cariño, ¿ qué te apetece escuchar de mí ? ".

Vaya le va ser una sorpresa lo que podrá averiguar de este hombre si lo piensa bien, nadie creería lo que encontró gracias a su vecino el cual no lo podría bajar nunca de ser un depravado.

" Sorprendeme pero por favor no fantasías, no soy un cliente ".

Escucha las risas al otro lado de la línea probablemente le alegrado un poco la noche de escuchar tantas palabras sucias y probablemente vulgares.

No se imagina ni durando un día escuchando el lado perverso de todo ser humano que tienen oculto en el fondo de sus almas, pero aunque hubiera deseado explorar esto de ella ante una oportunidad así no lo haría siente que pueden ser grabados ahora mismo.

" Esta bien cariño, prometo que si eres buena obtendrás lo mejor de mí en todo al final de cada llamada, ¿ seremos frecuentes no es así ? ".

No se imagina siendo una adicta recurriendo todas las noches a una llamada telefónica en medio de su desesperada soledad pero probablemente si a quien podría engañar estando ante el teléfono a nadie puede negarle nada.

Incluso la voz de aquel hombre le resulta demasiado atractivo para no imaginárselo en un futuro diciendo su nombre en voz alta pero desde luego se descarta aquella idea de la mente es algo tan inapropiado que la escandaliza y no desea que nadie lo sepa ni incluso el hombre de la llamada.

" Depende que tan bueno seas escuchando la vida real y que tanto me cuentes sobre ti probablemente llegue a recurrir a mi tarjeta de crédito ".

Es ella quien ahora se ríe levemente al considerar que sus llamadas pueden ser sus compras semanales e incluso casuales en vez de un vestido o un buen perfume francés.

Y en cuanto la tarjeta de crédito que podrá saturar sabe cual será la indicada y no será más ni menos que la de Albus Dumbledore sabe que el incluso podría estar nadando en dinero ahora mismo y no como ella ante el teléfono.

" Cariño confía en mi cuando te digo que no me vas a dejar de marcar, pero permiteme en ser el primero en contarte pequeños detalles de mi vida, ¿ te apetece por empezar debatiendo mis dulces favoritos ?.

No puede dejarse llevar por la supuesta predicción de un extraño algo que considera una locura pero tampoco puede perder la oportunidad de escuchar los pequeños detalles de su vida para después ser ella quien cuente los suyos, por lo cual le permite aquel hombre llamado Percival que comparta sus momentos de vida con ella.

Incluso si debe de comenzar por debatir dulces.


	67. Nombres

Sabe que puede sentirse ahogado de tanto amor, pero lo que puede adorar más son los nombres cariñosos que ella suele tener con él y sabe que todo depende de su humor, por lo cual siempre trata que su humor sea lo mejor posible con él.

Si logra empezar bien su semana, sabe que puede acabar siendo un gran fin de semana, pero apenas es lunes y la esta observando dormir a su lado, nuevamente le ha logrado quitar su pijama para dormir de satín negro, realmente adora como se ve en su pijama en ella, incluso la forma en que le abraza, como la tela de su pijama le roza alrededor de su abdomen, sabe que esta apuntó de despertar exactamente a las seis de las mañana, gracias a las campanas que se logran escuchar cerca de la casa.

Y ahí estaba aquel ruido de las campanas las cuales son tocadas cuatro veces seguidas, siente como Tina aprieta su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo lo cual le agrada, pero se permite hacerse el dormido por completo.

Siente como ella se vuelve a recostar sobre su pecho, al parecer le ha visto y ahora nuevamente le esta pidiendo cinco minutos los cuales se pueden prolongar exactamente a quince minutos y le será a él difícil deshacerse de todo esta mañana, al igual que nota como vagamente le esta empezando acariciar la espalda.

" Cejas, despierta por favor ".

Ahora sabe que es un buen humor promedio, el término cariñoso de ‘ cejas ’ hace prácticamente referencia a él ya que según ella tiene unas perfectas cejas enmarcadas, un termino que utiliza a menudo cuando quiere despertarlo o cuando tiene este estado de humor, aunque al parecer esta vez no habrá cinco minutos más en la cama, ya que va sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo se va deslizando de su costado, ahora siente como ella roza sus dedos comenzando con su ceja derecha, sabe que la acaricia lentamente.

Incluso como ha terminado de acariciar su ceja derecha y nuevamente esta acariciando la izquierda.

" Por favor cejas despierta, vamos es lunes tenemos un largo día el cual debemos de comenzar ".

Y nuevamente siente como ella vuelve a repasar el roce de sus dedos en sus cejas, sonríe y parece que ella no se va cansar de hacerlo, una y otra vez pero tampoco él.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con su mirada sobre él, sonriendole de igual forma, pero a ella no le parece importarle seguir rozando las yemas de sus dedos en sus cejas, se siente cada momento más enamorado de ella.

" Mercy Lewis, deberías de ver esos ojos tuyos y tus perfectas pestañas pero lo más encantador son tus cejas ".

Desea tomarse un día libre a su cargo como director de seguridad mágica y quedarse con Tina toda la mañana del lunes escuchando los elogios para sus cejas.

Se siente prácticamente sonrojado mientras escucha las risas de Tina y ve como se oculta en su cuello, mientras sigue riendo, sabe que le da risa cuando se sonroja por muy mínimo que sea, la hace reír.

" Oh cejas, siempre oliendo tan varonil para mí ".

Y nuevamente siente como se recuesta sobre ella, pero ahora ve como su mano derecha sube sobre su rostro para acariciar sus cejas nuevamente.

Aunque él no se queda atrás cuando comienza acariciar su espalda de forma lenta sintiendo como la tela lisa de satín le parece tan divertida al rozarle con las yemas de sus dedos.

" Sólo cinco minutos más en la cama y seré tan varonil como siempre sólo para ti ".

Murmura, entre cerrando los ojos sintiendo como Tina sigue repasando los mismos movimientos, siente un leve su cuello, le ha concedido sus cinco minutos más que con él se pueden convertir en veinte más.

[ ... ]

La observa trabajar desde el marco de la puerta de su oficina, adora la oficina de ella, sabe que tiene demasiado estilo incluso más que la suya y prefiere estar más en su oficina que en la suya.

Pero sabe que no es para menos cuando se trata de su cargo como presidenta de MACUSA, realmente esta orgulloso de todos los logros que ha conseguido por mérito propio, aunque puede ver ciertos detalles del estilo de su cuñada por la oficina claro ejemplo el marco de la foto familiar.

" El dulce irlandés espiando a su esposa indiscretamente ".

Conoce el por que del nombre, al hablar su acento no es tan perfecto incluso a veces se le escucha lo irlandés y todo lo atribuye a su abuelo materno con quien solía platicar todo el tiempo del mundo que podía tener durante su infancia e igual era un inmigrante irlandés su abuelo.

Pero sabe que esta utilizando ‘ dulce irlandés ’ por que necesita una distracción de sus preocupaciones y debe tener tanto trabajo sobre sus hombros, que es su única salida a todo ello, por lo cual no duda en acercarse cuidadosamente frente a su escritorio y tomar asiento frente a ella, observa que trae una camisa gris, incluso nota que su collar esta dentro de su blusa al parecer no ha tenido tiempo en ver las fotos de sus padres que guarda aquel colgajo.

" ¿ Te gustaría que fuera más indiscreto ? ".

Nota una sonrisa en los labios de ella, al parecer esta ocupada en un mapa, demasiada concentración tanto para temer que esta noche se quede durmiendo en la oficina y no en casa.

Observa las fotos que están colgadas en la pared perfectamente acomodadas la mayoría son las del día de su boda, lo cual para cualquiera le sería raro incluso cuando se es auror, nadie tiene la costumbre de poner fotos en su oficina.

" Dulce irlandés no me molestaría si eres más indiscreto o te vuelves un poco más discreto ".

Sonríe, pero ahora ella le esta observando con una sonrisa al parecer esta consiguiendo distraerla, observa como ella se inclina en su asiento, al parecer tiene el suficiente tiempo necesario para él.

Pero desde luego observa como ella saca una bolsa de papel de algún cajón de su escritorio.

" ¿ Gustas un poco de chocolates, dulce irlandés ? ".

Ve como ella le ofrece aquella bolsa, si bien acepta sus chocolates y cuando toma uno se da cuenta que tienen forma de monedas de chocolate, si le es inevitable sonreír ante ello.

Al igual que ahora observa como ella toma una moneda de chocolate, la ve jugar un poco con aquella moneda.

" ¿ Demasiado trabajo ? ".

Empieza abrir aquella moneda de chocolate, mientras observa como Tina le sigue mirando detenidamente lo cual le parece encantador.

Y empieza a rogar que nadie les interrumpa, ni tan siquiera una lechuza pide de interrupción.

" En absoluto dulce irlandés, sólo esta noche llegaré un poco tarde a casa, tengo que organizar unas cuantas cosas y podré estar contigo ".

Suspira levemente, desearía poder ayudarle con su trabajo pero sabe que va impedírselo siempre le ha gustado ser tan independiente y desde luego no suelen mezclar el trabajo de ambos.

Pero que puede hacer cuando tiene un importante cargo en MACUSA y sabe que las responsabilidades son lo primero cuando se esta al mando de la presidencia.

" Me quedaré contigo, no es seguro andar por las calles completamente sola, así que iré por un par de hot dogs para cenar en tú oficina ".

Le da un leve mordisco aquella moneda de chocolate y desde luego observa su anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, demasiado brilloso nunca creyó que el oro blanco pudiera brillar tanto y observa sus iniciales con las suyas.

Sabe que sólo al mover un poco el anillo tendrá la marca de su piel, tampoco pensó que un anillo le sería tan importante para él.

" ¿ Sabes que te amo demasiado, dulce irlandés ? ".

Él asiente mientras se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse al lugar de ella, la observa fijamente, le encanta ver su cabello corto incluso si ya no es ondulado y ahora es lacio siente una gran fascinación por ella.

Ve como ella se levanta de aquel asiento mientras se acerca a él, siente como empieza a rodearle con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el posa sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

" Te amo demasiado presidenta ".

Escucha una leve risa de ella, mientras la sigue observando, le encanta verla tan feliz.

Sabe que todo el mundo lo ve a él como si fuera el primer hombre en vez de ser la primera dama, lo cual le parece tremendamente absurdo pero le encanta más los nombres que ella suele tener con él.

[ ... ]

Parece no ser un día demasiado bueno al ver como todos los aurores están afuera de la oficina de su esposa, con carpetas de cuero aferrándose a ellas, incluso Queenie ha tenido que interrumpirle enmedio de sus deberes para ver esto.

Observa a su cuñada quien parece algo asustada, recuerda que esta mañana Tina ha estado de buenas, no entiende que ha pasado para que toda esta gente parezca asustada y piensa que de alguna forma debe de estar prevenido para lo que va enfrentar cuando ponga un pie dentro de la oficina.

" Sólo debo de informarte querido que al parecer esta más que molesta al enterarse que Peterson nuevamente no ha seguido los protocolos debidamente durante una misión de encubierto en Austria y debido a ello parece que acuso erróneamente a otro auror austriaco ".

Ahora se detiene justamente para ver a su cuñada, quien le esta viendo seriamente como si fuera el único que pudiera rescatar a todos de Tina.

Debió de haber sido algo realmente malo, incluso él piensa lo que puede esperarle al abrir aquella puerta, pero debe de mantenerse firme, así que se prepara mentalmente para todo lo que puede enfrentar.

Se acerca aquella puerta y la abre lentamente, observando a Tina quien esta parada justamente al frente de una pared observando las fotos.

" Luna, ¿ sabes cuanto me encanta ver tú sonrisa ? ".

Oh sabe que es mal momento pero la puerta se ha cerrado detrás de él, y ante ello no puede sentirse intimidado ni tan siquiera intentarlo.

‘ Luna ’ no es su nombre cariñoso preferido, sabe que cuando lo llama así es por que realmente puede estar enfadada con todos pero que no va intentar enfadarse ni desquitarse con él, se acerca con cuidado detrás de ella para así abrazarla.

" No tanto para que todo el mundo de afuera este temiendo de ti, ¿ qué pasa ? ".

Pregunta cuidadosamente, sintiendo como ella se apoya en él, debió de ser malo incluso debe de sentirse que realmente es el único que puede calmarla.

Siente como ella empieza acariciar el dorso de sus manos lentamente.

" Nada, sólo pequeños contratiempos y no deseo que seas tú quien pagué por ellos luna, pero al parecer mi hermana acudido en busca de tú ayuda, ¿ no es así ? ".

Suspira levemente, sintiendo como ella se comienza a separarse de él, y ahora le esta observando fijamente.

No puede mentirle ni incluso ha considerarlo jamás mentirle, sabe que no traería nada bueno traer una mentira a su vida.

" Sí, pero amor debes de calmarte eres excelente como presidenta y puedes con todas tus responsabilidades, eres increíble y seamos sinceros no me agrada verte enfadada ".

Siente como los labios de Tina se juntan sobre los suyos de una forma lenta y delicada, sintiendo la sincronía entre los dos, al mismo tiempo que siente como ella empieza s tirar de su corbata y como se va deslizando sobre su cuello.

No puede evitar llevar sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras aquel beso continúa, le resulta increíble como decide bajar sus manos para alzar aquella falda lentamente hasta que este seguro de que ella podrá hacer algo con toda esta situación y sigue sosteniendo aquella falda mientras siente como ella desliza una de sus piernas alrededor de él sabe que es el momento.

Cuando siente como ella salta para que sea sostenida por él, lo cual hace, sintiendo como ella desliza sus manos alrededor de su cuello, aquel beso sigue siendo totalmente lento, incluso cuando sabe que debe de llevarla a su escritorio, lo hace.

" ¿ Crees que alguien nos interrumpa ? ".

Pregunta murmurando, no quiere volver a pasar un incidente como el padecido con su cuñada al interrumpirlos en su oficina.

La observa y empieza a sentir como ella comienza desabotando su camisa blanca, lentamente.

" Luna, ¿ crees que alguien quiera molestarme cuando piensan que estoy completamente enfadada ? ".

Niega con una sonrisa entre labios, sintiendo como ella acaricia su cuello de forma tranquila y lenta.

Recuerda una vez haber preguntado por el nombre de ‘ Luna ’ que recibía cuando estaba enfada, si le sorprendió escuchar de ella que se debía al lunar que tenía cerca de su labio.

" No lo creó, pero muestrame las estrellas cariño ".

Ella le sonríe y nuevamente le vuelve a besar, debe de estar seguro que nadie le interrumpirá y parece ser así.

[ ... ]

Esta mañana ella parece estar muy de buenas, al estar preparando el desayuno aunque este se tratará de simples huevos estrellados realmente lo valora esta vez él no tendrá que preparar el desayuno.

La observa fijamente como se mueve por toda la cocina, incluso lo bien que se ve usando su bata para dormir, incluso la estado viendo sonreír durante la mañana desde que se despertó.

" Bello amor el desayuno esta listo ".

Puede tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observa como Tina le trae su plato de huevos estrellados con dos rebanadas de pan tostado.

Nota como ella esta comiendo un par de uvas verdes, pero sigue observándola le encanta ver como la luz del sol se filtra por las ventanas de la cocina y provoca que su piel tenga un brillo del cual se siente completamente embobado.

‘ Bello amor ’ sabe que lo usa cuando esta demasiado de buenas y puede ser más que un excelente día, para ser mitad de semana, lo cual significa demasiado para él.

" ¿ Qué planes tienes para hoy ? ".

Pregunta algo sonrojado, mientras sigue observándola fijamente, ve como ella toma una de sus tostadas para después untarle un poco de mantequilla.

Al parecer después de todo no parece ser su desayuno para exclusividad para él pero no le importaría en absoluto sólo terminar con una tostada en su plato.

" Depende de lo que quieras hacer hoy bello amor, es tú día ".

Desde las doce de la mañana han comenzado con celebrar su cumpleaños incluso se siente tan feliz que todo no puede depender de él en absoluto.

Ve como Tina se apoya en la encimera para sentarse, desde luego continúa con aquella tostada.

" ¿ Habrá fiesta esta noche ? ".

Pregunta tímidamente observando a Tina quien asiente, ya se le hacía algo completamente raro que los elfos domésticos se encontrarán de un lado a otro por toda la casa como si fueran a recibir alguien importante.

Aunque decide ignorar su desayuno, moviéndolo un poco y haciendo magia sin varita en ella, para tenerla frente él, posando sus manos en sus muslos, odia cuando usa los pantalones de la pijama.

" Debes desayunar algo bello amor ".

Empieza a sentir como ella enreda su mano izquierda en su cabello, lo cual le agrada.

Pero él niega rotundamente y decide concentrarse en ella, además de tener planes en mente sabiendo que se trata de su día, incluso que él puede tener palabras demasiado dulces.

" Tienes razón debo de desayunar algo pero necesito que sea dulce, ¿ no lo crees, miel ? ".

Ciertamente empieza acariciar sus piernas más hasta llegar a sus muslos y comenzar a separarlos un poco, mientras la observa fijamente mientras sonríe.

A ella parece encantarle su idea, ya que deja aquella tostada en su plato y empieza acariciarle el dorso de sus manos.

" Y miel tienes lo que necesitó ".

[ ... ]

La observa tan orgullosa de él pero se siente más orgulloso de ella que nadie incluso cuando todos le halagan por su esposa o los halagos son para ella, pero de igual forma el que no le suelte en ningún momento.

Para estar cerca de un día para el fin de semana es raro que les invitarán a una fiesta, pero sabe que todos no le negarian una invitación a la presidenta ni al director de seguridad mágica.

Aunque ahora mismo siga sosteniendo su mano mientras la observa detenidamente como habla sobre las mejores que han tenido en la política sobre las relaciones entre los nomajs y ellos, como es la nueva ley de poder casarse con un nomaj libremente.

" Es un verdadero encantó ver como su esposo le observa señora Graves ".

Oh sabe que ha sido atrapado, sonríe levemente e intenta no sentirse sonrojado, mientras ve la sonrisa de aquella bruja que lo atrapado, es madame Lourdes, proveniente de suecia, tan importante para que ella este aquí.

Pero ahora nota como Tina le observa mientras le sonríe sabe que no le es novedad esto que siempre la este observando ante todos sus movimientos.

" Lo es, realmente mi esposo es adorable ".

Siente como Tina le da un leve apretón en su mano, mientras observa como madame Lourdes se despide de ellos ante el pretexto de buscar una bebida, ahora ambos están solos en medio de aquel salón donde observan como otras parejas bailan.

Aunque ahora siente como la mano derecha de Tina toca su hombro mientras se posa frente a ella, al parecer quiere bailar o por lo menos intentarlo.

" Ricura azucarada eres demasiado encantador esta noche ".

Ahora puede sentir como el tono de sus mejillas puede aumentar al estar previamente sonrojado.

Pero ciertamente ‘ ricura azucarada ’ es como si intentara jugar con él al estar aburrida, y sabe que puede ser su escape para no sentirse tan aburrida.

" Señora Graves eres tú quien esta más que encantadora esta noche ".

Murmura en voz baja, tratando de no levantar la atención de nadie y es que realmente no quiere provocar un escándalo.

Ambos se empiezan a mover lentamente mientras escuchan la música de fondo.

" Eres demasiada azúcar para mi ricura pero esta bien que lo seas, pero sabes esto es demasiado aburrido y agradezco que aceptarás la invitación para esta fiesta amor ".

Hubiera odiado dejarla sola con toda esta gente y ciertamente no es necesario que sea presentado como director de seguridad mágica sino como esposa de ella y sentirse más que profundamente orgulloso.

[ ... ]

Es raro que Queenie les invitará a cenar, incluso que pidiera un segundo plato de comida del guisado de esta noche, a Jacob lo ve demasiado sonriente, incluso a Queenie quien le trae aquel plato nuevamente.

Aunque al parecer Tina esta más que satisfecha con la cena, pero aquello le distrae de sentir una mano sobre su pierna y se la aprieta levemente, no entiende como ha logrado ser tan atrevida inclusive más de lo que él podía ser.

Traga en seco al sentir como la mano de Tina parece subir más conoce el camino que quiere tomar sólo pide la intervención de su cuñada incluso del nomaj con alguno de sus chistes realmente malos, pero Tina es una mujer que sabe usar demasiado bien sus encantos, a tal punto que a veces siente poder desangrarse ante un toque.

" Bebé no creo que sea el nombre más adecuado para Percy, querida ".

Escucha de Queenie quien ha tomado asiento al otro lado, puede ver el leve sonrojo de Tina cubriendo sus mejillas lentamente.

Y él también puede evitar sentirse sonrojado al recordar lo atrevida que puede ser Tina en cuanto sus nombres cariñosos y la situación, pero sabe que ‘ bebé ’ lo usa cuando realmente quiere ser explícita con él y no tiene ningún problema en ello, todo lo contrario sabe que a ella le encanta cuando le dice ‘ mami ’, pero espera que Tina no lo intente pensar en ello.

" ¡ Por la barba de merlín, Porpentina ! ".

Al parecer ella se ha delatado, por que la ve reír, ahora Queenie jamás volverá a leer la mente de Tina ni tan siquiera lo va intentar.

Y ya no podrá ser más aquel honorable hombre encantador cuando la realidad se ha dejado ver o una parte de ella.

" Oh Queenie, no es mi culpa que intentarás averiguar todo ".

Y ahora puede sentir como la mano de Tina empieza avanzar hacia arriba lentamente.

Observa a su cuñada quien se ve claramente escandalizada al enterarse del pequeño juego que mantienen a escondidas si él no sigue correctamente las reglas.

" Mercy Lewis la palabra ‘ mami ’ no volverá a tener el mismo significado para mí, es algo que descartaré para mis hijos, incluso cuando les iba dar la increíble noticia que serán tíos ".

Ahora si puede sentirse completamente sucio, y le da la razón a Queenie cuando para ella no tendrá el mismo significado incluso que ya no verá a Tina como alguien inocente.

Pero se alegra de escuchar que habrá un nuevo bebé dentro de la familia por lo cual sus felicitaciones no se hacen esperar.

[ ... ]

El fin de semana ha empezado pero es una forma extraña de comenzar su mañana, mientras ambos están sentados en la cama, viéndose el uno al otro.

La observa sonreír mientras lleva puesta su camisa blanca, lo cual le parece tan encantador que no puede negarse a caer bajo sus encantos.

" ¿ En qué piensas mi hombre bonito ? ".

Siente como ella apoya sus manos en sus rodillas, sonríe tímidamente.

‘ Hombre bonito ’, no es tan común de escuchar de ella cuando quiere saber algo de él, incluso cuando le pide que cuente algún secreto suyo o pensamiento, pero es algo difícil de persuadir.

" Nada ".

Murmura suavemente, siente que en cualquier momento podrá enloquecer al saber sus próximos movimientos.

Incluso cuando sábado suele ser un día tranquilo para ambos, aunque siempre espera las interrupciones de alguna forma sin importar si se tratan de ella o para él.

" Bien mi hombre bonito, puede ser un buen momento para empezar a organizar la casa, hoy todos tienen el día libre y creó que hace un magnífico día para verte cocinar, sábado familiar, si Queenie vendrá a casa ".

Sigue observándola sin decir palabra alguna, sabe que no es una idea maravillosa tener un comida familiar después de anoche y si Queenie lo intenta nuevamente mayor puede ser su escándalo.

" Mi hombre bonito comienza a mover tus habilidades de gran cocinero ".

Al parecer quiere que este día sea su cocinero familiar, vaya que lo ha conseguido incluso si ese fue su plan desde el inicio de la semana, ablandarlo con el uso de sus nombres cariñosos sabe que ha tenido éxito.

Y siente como se inclina para besarlo por lo cual no se niega a ello, besándola lentamente de alguna forma sabe que esta semana será él quien pueda ablandarla.


	68. ¿ Qué esperas ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Qué esperar cuando no esperas ?.

Probablemente cualquier mujer estaría saltando de alegría, haciendo planes pero no ella quien siente estar recibiendo la peor maldición de su vida ha utilizado tres pociones diferentes para llegar al mismo resultado concluyente del cual nunca quiso escuchar en su vida, se ha basado en no querer hijos y eso parecía estar bien hasta que algo debió de fallar, probablemente piensa que esto ha sido su culpa o la de él, incluso de los dos pero durante los primeros momentos que se ha enterado lloró como si alguien hubiera matado, un ser querido.

Incluso es consciente de que cualquier mujer estaría en estos momentos posando una mano en su vientre contando las horas para la llegada de su marido y contarle tal noticia incluso hacerla especial pero ella no ve nada de especial en esto, pero tampoco quiere tomar una decisión sin consultarla con su marido, se ha tomado el día para esto, pensar con claridad esto que nunca fue planeado, tanto ella como Percival habían planeado el principio de su vida hasta la etapa de la vejez, cuando ambos dieran por concluidas sus etapas de vida en MACUSA, se irían a vivir a Irlanda del norte, una casa para dos personas en un pueblo algo lejano de todo el mundo para tener tranquilidad y por último terminar sus días así, de cualquier forma aquello era algo espectacular.

Pero ahora tenía este problema, así lo ve ella no puede llamarlo otra cosa más que un problema incluso una pequeña piedra en el camino o en el zapato.

Mientras piensa en como lidiar con este problema espera a su marido en la sala, no quiere hablar de este tema en la cama, no lo desea y también se pregunta ¿ en qué falló ?, pero siente un cierto alivió al saber que Percival no quiere hijos desde el principio lo hablaron y para ambos que tuvieran la misma idea sin hijos le pareció increíble, sabe que no va ser una decisión difícil de tomar pero debe de consultar bajó que método lo harán, se ha informado y sabe que puede ser bajó una poción ‘ ut libero ’, la cual no puede adquirir sino tiene el consentimiento de su marido de cualquier forma puede comenzar a odiar las reglas del mundo mágico, para esto necesita un consentimiento pero para otras pociones incluso venenosas nada de eso se necesita.

Ha pedido un té de limón quiere estar tranquila cuando le diga esto, ha calculado incluso que probablemente tiene un mes por lo cual aún puede hacerlo y sin tener consecuencia alguna, si tratará de saber el momento exacto de cuando sucedió el error teme que no dará con el día exacto incluso que vagará entre el día que madame Picquery hizo una gran fiesta en casa pero ellos terminaron entre las escobas de alguna forma que nunca sabe como explicar o esta el día de su oficina realmente sentía que aquel día estaban a una temperatura infernal.

" Nunca he visto a mi esposa tan pensativa como en esta tarde, lamento interrumpirte pero, ¿ te encuentras bien ? ".

Tiene razón al lamentarlo estaba tratando de aclararse una duda saber que día exacto sucedió el incidente, observa a su marido, trae su abrigo en mano y una maleta de cuero negro, probablemente ha traído el trabajo a casa y no le culpa ella también lo ha hecho pero primero debe de darle una solución a su problema.

Niega encontrarse bien por que no lo estará hasta que el problema no exista y parece que ha preocupado a su marido quien deja sus cosas sobre el sillón pequeño, ha tratado de disimular que ha llorado con maquillaje incluso con unas gotas mágicas para diluir su mirada irritada, pero ahora no cree conseguir no llorar, cuando ve como esta de rodillas su esposo frente a ella.

Siente como posa sus manos sobre sus piernas, mientras acaricia lentamente, al parecer puede ver que no esta tranquila en absoluto.

" Sucedió algo en verdad no entiendo que falló estábamos ambos bajo pociones incluso bajó tú amuleto y algo falló lo cual ha dado como resultado que este embarazada, pero necesitó de tú consentimiento para adquirir la poción y abortar ".

Lo ha dicho incluso ha sugerido bajó que método quiere hacerlo, siente como los movimientos de las manos de Percival se han detenido, lo observa fijamente y él no comparte la misma mirada que ella, lo puede ver tan claro que teme ahora no compartir las mismas ideas.

Pero su único consuelo es como él sigue frente a ella, sin apartarse si lo piensa bien, escuchar la palabra abortar en cuanto acerca de una vida una nueva, le parece horrible pero ambos sabían que no tendrían hijos ni adoptados.

" ¿ Embarazada ? ".

Cuestiona Percival, no quiere decir un sí por que da esperanzas de quererlo cuando no lo quiere intentar por lo cual asiente.

" ¿ Quieres abortarlo, no es así ? ".

No sería la primera ni la última bruja en practicarse un aborto, no quiere decir el sí cuando sabe que esto también es de Percival, por lo cual nuevamente asiente.

Escucha un leve suspiro de su marido, ve en su mirada la emoción pero en sus expresiones denota decepción.

" Esta bien, es tú cuerpo eres quien decide en ello pero cariño sé que ambos no queremos hijos pero ahora que me haz dicho que te encuentras embarazada creeme me siento emocionado y no quiero ocultarlo, ¿ por qué no consideras la idea de tenerlo ? ".

Nadie le advirtió que debía de prepararse pago algo así, debía de ser él quien esperara la cordura y no la falta de esta.

Siente como las manos de Percival se van deslizando más allá de sus piernas para sentir como se van acercando a sus muslos lentamente, observa a su marido sabe que se esta conteniendo de sonreír pero le dará sus buenas razones para que decidiera nunca tener hijos.

" No lo tendré, ni considero la idea de tenerlo, no quiero traer al mundo alguien que va sufrir en un mundo llenó de odio y avaricia, donde el día de mañana puede estallar otra gran guerra y probablemente tú terminarás dejándonos o incluso los dos terminemos dejando a esto, lo dejaremos sólo en un mundo y no quiero eso, tú conoces mi historia estar en casas de acogida no fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme cuando murieron mis padres, sabes lo que pase y no deseo nada de eso para un niño, no lo quiero dentro de mí ".

Sabe que esta llorando, se ha roto frente a su marido, no desea volver a recordar aquella época de las casas de acogida donde no encontraba el calor de un hogar sino de malos tratos.

Siente como Percival le rodea con sus brazos mientras se hunden en un abrazo, puede sentir como ambos se recuestan en aquel sillón, le ha dado las principales razones para no aventurarse en esto y la principal es si ellos fallecen, aunque si él falleciera sabe que se dejaría ir para estar con él por lo cual no puede beneficiar a nadie con esto.

" Lo haremos, esta bien ".

Se recuesta sobre su pecho, no desea llorar pero no puede evitarlo, mañana pondrá un fin a esto y probablemente es por lo que esta llorando más, sentir la pérdida antes de tiempo.

[ ... ]

Apenas ha logrado despertarse para ver que esta en la habitación, puede ver a través de las ventana como se cuela la luz del sol, estira su mano derecha para sentir a su marido pero no lo encuentra sólo siente las sábanas frías, lo cual le provoca un sentimiento de temor.

No duda en levantarse de aquella cama, mientras ha tomado su varita la cual esta en el buró lo cual le es extraño si algún mago o bruja los hubiera atacado no tendría precisamente su varita a la mano, por lo cual se sienta en aquella cama, siente un leve malestar, ha sentido la misma sensación la primera vez que montó una escoba de alguna manera sabe que son nauseas por lo cual no duda en correr al baño y liberarse de aquella sensación, siente como alguien toma su cabello realmente lo agradece no quiere empezar haciendo un desastre de su cabello esta mañana, pero de igual manera esta sintiendo como sube y baja lentamente la mano de Percival, puede sentirse tranquila de saber que esta ahí con ella en el baño.

" Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí ".

Ya no tiene más la sensación de querer continuar inclinada al retrete por lo cual se retira, apoyándose en la pared, observa como Percival le ofrece una toalla para limpiarse lo cual acepta, aunque escucha como ha tirado él de la cadena del baño, no es como hubiera deseado empezar su día, mientras siente aquel sabor amargo o probablemente rancio en su boca como si le hubieran dado a beber la peor poción del mundo.

Pero se ve distraída al ver como su marido toma asiento frente a ella, lo cual le resulta raro mientras observa como se ha sentado como si fuera a meditar algo.

" No debiste de estar aquí, es innecesario sólo necesito un par de minutos para recuperarme ".

Murmura en voz baja, pero al parecer su marido no tiene intención alguna de marcharse para dejarle a solas en el baño.

Observa su expresión lo bastante serena, conoce perfectamente aquella expresión la ha visto tantas veces sabe lo que busca es convencerla de hacer algo, recuerda la primera vez que vio aquella expresión y la uso para convencerla para que tomaran unas breves vacaciones en Irlanda y aunque con ello tuvieron que tomar un barco del cual le fue una menuda aventura, viajar como si fueran gente común.

" Tengamos al bebé, sé que es tú cuerpo y no el mío, soy consciente de los cambios que pasarán en tú cuerpo incluso en tú cambio de humor y que esto es el principio de ello, también soy consciente del mundo que estamos pero cariño ambos sabemos que este mundo es maravilloso incluso las criaturas que habitan en el lo son y quiero mostrarle todo ello a este bebé, lo he pensado bien toda la noche se que no puedo asegurar si mañana o cualquier días de estos seguiremos vivos o no, pero podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para tener algo de los dos que viva por nosotros, tienes miedo lo sé, también tengo miedo a esto pero si decides continuar con la primera solución ambos sabemos nuestra historia de principio a fin pero si decides tenerlo va ser algo nuevo cada día será extraordinario, danos la oportunidad de esto cariño ".

Odia la mirada que tiene, pero no puede odiar él que quiera esto, a veces solía pensar que si algo así sucedía durante Ilvermorny él sería el primero en huir de todo esto, pero ahora que ha sucedido ve que no tiene intenciones de huir.

Ve tanta sinceridad en su mirada al igual de las palabras que ha escuchado, probablemente tenga razón sabe como acabará su historia si decide abortar pero nunca sabrán como pudo terminar esto si lo hubieran tenido y no quiere tener en su vocablo la palabra y si hubiera.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión debe despejar todas sus dudas.

" ¿ Qué pasará con el o ella si ambos fallecemos ? ".

Nunca le ha gustado en pensar si él falleciera ni tan siquiera preguntarlo, pero ahora lo hace antes de saber si continuara con esto o no.

Sabe que sus padres jamás imaginaron fallecer enmedio de un accidente, por lo cual nunca tuvieron un plan para ellas en tal caso, odiaría hacerle algo así a su hijo, observa como suspira mientras estira sus manos para posarlas sobre sus rodillas.

" Queenie se hará cargo de él o ella y en caso de que no este Queenie puede ser Seraphina incluso el señor Scamander si gustas pero debo de asegurarte que nos mantendremos vivos no puedo imaginar a mi hijo o hija bebiendo té cada tarde con el meñique alzado como si fuera una costumbre de todos los días desde su nacimiento, te prometo que ambos viviremos para ver en quien se convertirá nuestro hijo o hija ".

No puede evitar sonreír al imaginar a alguien similar a Percival, bebiendo té todas las tardes en compañía de Newt y Albus, pero su promesa le parece más que nada importante, sabe que va intentarlo.

Acaricia el dorso de sus manos, realmente Percival quiere tener al bebé y en el fondo quiere intentarlo aprender por ella misma a ser mamá quiere descubrir esta etapa que ciertamente parece tener demasiadas ventajas.

" ¿ Crees que sea buena madre, aún cuando lo quise abortar ? ".

Le esta dando una respuesta pero también una pregunta, sabe que rechazar a su hijo desde un principio no ha sido lo más brillante pero tampoco puede culparse al temer de todo.

Acaricia el dorso de su mano izquierda lentamente mientras presta atención en la argolla de matrimonio de oro con la cual selló un compromiso de por vida.

" Papá fue excelente criandome y creeme cariño le agradezco a mamá que se aferró al deseo de tenerme de lo contrario jamás te hubiera conocido, creeme cuando sé que tú serás una gran mamá y nadie te va odiar por haber tenido miedo en esta etapa de nuestra vida ".

Estira sus brazos para que él le abracé lo cual hace sin ningún problema, no va arrebatarle la oportunidad a nadie, se siente segura cuando él le ha contado esto, mientras escucha un gracias por parte de Percival.


	69. Tejer

Nunca se le ha dado por intentar coser absolutamente nada ni incluso tejer, pero al parecer es una prueba o un examen importante por lo que observa al estar viendo como Queenie trata de tejer un gorro con ayuda de un aro lleno de clavos por lo que ve.

Pero de alguna forma esta aquí en el departamento de su cuñada para ganarse la aprobación de ella, respecto a su relación con Tina, y ahora trata de hacer lo mismo que Queenie con aquel aro y estambre de color gris, mientras será sometido a un cuestionario por Queenie de lo cual no tiene dudas al observar una pequeña libreta en aquel centro de mesa.

Toma aquel aro, mientras hace un corto nudo sobre un clavo, sabe que debe ser algo pequeño para empezar como lo esta Queenie quien parece ir algo más avanzada incluso con más velocidad desde luego ella tiene más experiencia.

" Bien cariño, ¿ qué tipo de chico te consideras bueno o malo ? ".

Se centra en aquel aro mientras se va con el clavo siguiente como si fueran las manecillas del reloj, aquel hilo de estambre lo pone de frente y después le da una vuelta para hacer lo mismo con el siguiente clavo mientras analiza la pregunta de Queenie.

" Un hombre bueno el cual ha tenido problemas como todo el mundo ".

Sabe que esto le va resultar agotador pero debe hacerlo una y otra vez este patrón, baja un poco cada nudo que ha hecho o eso cree que son, observa a Queenie quien al dar la segunda vuelta, levanta la primera para llevarla a la segunda y con las uñas, espera que no sea algo doloroso.

Ahora que lo piensa demasiado bien se arrepiente de llegar tan temprano a la casa de Tina y pensar que si traía consigo una caja de chocolates de la marca favorita de Queenie la tendría más que ganada.

" ¿ Qué clases de problemas tuviste ? ".

Va acabar de dar la primera vuelta cuando ve como se ha saltado un clavo tiene que retroceder y hacerlo nuevamente debe de mantener paciencia de lo cual empieza a dudar que pueda tener hasta el final del estambre incluso duda en acabarlo.

Y empieza a darse un recuento de todos los problemas más frecuentes que ha tenido durante la mayor parte de su vida, algo que considera difícil de recordar sin olvidar sus problemas más destacados.

" Uhm supongo que ser castigado por mis padres al llevarme su auto sin su permiso, incluso hace siete meses un niño me llegó a golpear con un bate de beisbol mientras trabajaba, mi primo Lancelot apenas ha ingresado a la cárcel por robo de auto partes y tuve que ser su defensor lo cual apenas logré conseguirle seis meses y dos años de condicional, también tengo el gran problema de no ser un buen electricista provoqué que toda mi cuadra no tuviera luz gracias a mí y sin olvidar el mínimo problema que me dejo el anterior dueño de la casa quien asesinó a once mujeres dentro de la casa, me temo que dejo actividad paranormal como si fuera la película poltergeist algo no tan macabro pero si considerable, son algunos de mis problemas más relevantes hasta ahora ".

No sabe si va bien pero al parecer si al estar empezando con la segunda vuelta apenas va en el tercer clavo cuando se detiene alzar la vuelta atrasada respectivamente de cada clavo y encajan como si formaran una especie de flecha para abajo, se alegra de saber que es algo bueno.

Pero no ve a Queenie continuar en su gorro, seguramente debe estar pensando en su siguiente pregunta y él debe de formularse la respuesta correcta, incluso cuestionar se si fue buena idea traer sus zapatos negros de los cuales se forzó por lustrar bien o simplemente haber traído sus crocs de color verde como lo hizo en el juicio de su primo.

" Parecen ser problemas demasiado interesantes, ¿ conociste a mi hermana trabajando como una botarga ? ".

Apenas esta avanzando por los demás clavos cuando no puede evitar observar a su cuñada quien se esfuerza por intentar sonreír le sabe que no le agrada.

No la va culpar por no ser de su agrado cuando sabe perfectamente que Tina es una excelente mujer y que merece más allá de un hombre que tiene un título como licenciado pero no la suficiente experiencia para ser contratado por más experiencia que trató de forjarse al estar trabajando en despachos para tener y tener más experiencia de la necesaria y al parecer eso nadie quiere.

" Realmente sí, suelo ser los fines de semana un pollo caníbal ya sabes alguien que ofrece pollo para comer siendo un pollo y entre semana una hamburguesa o una vaca que ofrece leche, lo sé no es nada lindo pero nadie quiere contratarme por saber parece que a todos les interesan que tenga una carta de recomendación o varias, raras veces obtengo un empleo como abogado de oficio pero es para defender a delicuentes, agresores sexuales, secuestradores y ante ello se que todo esta perdido y que no es justo defender alguien cuando verdaderamente es culpable de todo lo imputado, y conocí a Tina siendo la tonta vaca en el centro comercial ".

Recuerda haberle ofrecido varias muestras incluso obsequiarle una leche no sin antes añadir su número telefónico en ella y agradece haberlo hecho así aunque eso le costará una llamada de atención con respecto de mantener el empleo como botarga.

Apenas sabe que le faltan cinco clavos para terminar la primera cadenita y seguir con la tercera, sabe que debe de tener un poco más de paciencia como lo tiene cuando esta dentro de aquellas botargas y llega a tener tanto calor.

" ¿ Qué opina tú familia al respecto de ser una botarga y no ejercer del todo tú profesión ? ".

Conoce las tradiciones irlandesas incluyendo las que su familia adoptado incluso las judías de un tío político, debe de pensar bien para formar una crítica general de toda su familia y lo que piensan al respecto de él.

Ahora mismo le es doloroso estar terminando la primera vuelta sobre la segunda, siente que se desgarra las uñas internamente incluso que puede acabar sin ellas.

" Me odian por no continuar con la tradición familiar la cual consiste en abrir un pub estilo irlandés y embriagarse con toda la cerveza posible y creen que no puedo dejarlos más en vergüenza siendo una botarga incluso me han ofrecido trabajos para que sea su duende personal en el día de san patricio, somos tres generaciones viviendo aquí y lo irlandés sigue vigente ".

Baja un poco la segunda vuelta que ha logrado terminar para seguir con la tercera si necesitará matar del tiempo esto le sería práctico incluso para su ociosidad de eso no tiene idea alguna.

Ve que su cuñada a retomado el mismo ritmo que antes, sabe que va demasiado atrasado de lo que ella esta haciendo y de alguna forma es una migaja lo que lleva en comparación.

" ¿ Cuales son las tradiciones por las cuales te educaron ? ".

Se detiene por un momento para pensar bien todas las tradiciones de las cuales ha puesto práctica su familia con él.

Tiene razón su cuñada al preguntarle bajo que tradiciones le educaron, se preocupa bastante por Tina, él haría lo mismo si no hubiese sido hijo único.

" Soy un poco de todo, celebramos lo mismo que todos aquí pero también tenemos vigentes unas tradiciones irlandesas como el día de san patricio hace dos meses lleve a Tina a celebrarlo con la comunidad y lo disfrutó demasiado, luego está halloween pero nosotros lo celebramos dos días más todas las almas y el cristianismo, también la navidad es un poco diferente, mi padre me educó para que jugará solamente el hurling así que ante otro deporte parezco ser inútil luego de conseguir varias fracturas, luego esta la tradición que no seguí perder la virginidad a los dieciséis años con alguna chica de origen o descendencia irlandesa y por último de la cual mi tatarabuelo fue víctima es la tradición del año bisiesto donde ningún hombre irlandés puede negarse al matrimonio aquel día ".

Ya esta terminando la tercera vuelta y dentro de un clavo podra continuar con la cuarta vuelta ve como lleva ya tres cadenas de flechas lo cual considera poco pero desde luego un avancé.

Sabe que su familia le reprocharía esto incluso que este tomando café con leche y no cerveza como cualquier irlandés.

" Y luego eres tú la siguiente víctima, ¿ por qué no te negaste a la propuesta de mi hermana ? ".

Por primera vez sabe que es una errónea pregunta como negarse a semejante propuesta durante el día bisiesto debía de ser un descendente irlandés algo cuerdo para rechazar.

Recuerda aquel día que Tina le propuso matrimonio con un trébol de tres hojas lo cual significa buena suerte y ahí estaba ella pidiéndole matrimonio, no pudo imaginarse con alguien más siendo atado a un lazo blanco que con ella.

" Por amor y tradición al no rechazar a una mujer, creó que entenderías el por que todos los años bisiestos salía huyendo de casa a cualquier otro lugar, hasta que encontré a tú hermana y me lo propuso jamás consideré en rechazarla incluso lloré cuando me propuso matrimonio cualquier irlandés debe sentirse honrado al aceptar semejante honor y creeme estoy feliz de casarme con Tina ".

Trata de centrarse en subir los siguientes puntos y no quejarse por el dolor de las yemas de sus dedos quiere en verdad ganarse la aceptación de Queenie, sabe lo importante que significa esto.

Observa por un instante a su cuñada quien al parecer se ha centrado en beber un poco de café, sabe que Tina ama tomar una taza de café con dos terrones de azúcar y un poco de leche.

" ¿ Tú familia lo sabe y que opinan de ello ? ".

Trata de tomar un poco más de estambre gris del cual se encuentra en sus piernas y tratando de armar una respuesta demasiado concreta sin tantos enredos.

Aún recuerda los gritos que pegaron toda su familia al enterarse de su compromiso con Tina.

" Seis tías, mi bisabuelo y bisabuela se alegraron por ello los demás me aconsejaron romper con la tradición pero no lo haré, así que contra todo pronóstico han aceptado a Tina en la familia y están vueltos locos al saber que deben de comprar algo nuevo, dar algo usado y hacer que usemos algo azul ".

Lleva una quinta vuelta y ya se esta empezando a entretener en algo así, sabe que si le hecha un poco más de ganas probablemente termine aquella bola de estambre como si nada.

Aunque sabe que se esfuerza por ser sincero ante su cuñada teme que no la este convenciendo en absoluto con ser el hombre indicado para Tina, ciertamente le daría la razón permitir que su hermana se casará con un hombre que trabaja siendo una botarga y en cuanto su carrera ha fracasado, hasta él se negaría aceptar algo así.

" ¿ Eres vírgen o un experimentado ? ".

Algo de lo cual no culpa ante la pregunta, sabe que ante su familia como hombre esto es una vergüenza que el mantenga un ideal tan pulcro ante el matrimonio y que si su esposa llegará manteniendo su promesa de mantenerse pura ante el matrimonio él de igual forma lo hace, por lo cual asiente.

" Tina nunca pierde el tiempo, ¿ cómo piensas mantener a mi hermana y a tú familia eventualmente ? ".

Sabe a lo que se refiere con familia eventual y es al tener hijos, los quiere pero sabe que no los tendrán hasta que él tenga un empleó estable y desde luego no hará que Tina renuncie a crear sus esculturas.

Han platicado de tener dos niños y dos niñas incluso han jugado con las probabilidades que sean rubios o pelirrojos ante la herencia de su genética y sus hijos no terminen pareciéndose en absoluto a ellos.

" Tengo un ahorro y sé que podré mantener a Tina que no le faltará nada en absoluto conmigo, sé que nadie vive de amor todos los días pero creeme cuando te aseguro que haré feliz a Tina, además estoy seguro de poder armar en estos meses un despacho con dos de mis mejores amigos y todo irá bien ".

Nota una cierta mirada de disgusto en la mirada de Queenie como si aquella respuesta no le gustará en lo absoluto lo sabe por que es la mirada que ve en todos los clientes los cuales prueban leche light cero y claramente regresan la prueba o en este caso Queenie no puede regresar en absoluto la respuesta pero si la decisión de aceptarlo o cortarle su arcoiris.

Desearía en su infancia haber atrapado a un duende con su olla de monedas de oro que tonto era al creer que todo aquello podía ser real recuerda haber ido detrás de los arcoiris tratando de buscar donde estaban o iniciaban de alguna forma para quedarse con aquella olla de la cual estaba seguro que estaría llenó de monedas de oro hasta el tope.

" Dame una buena razón para dar mi visto bueno ".

Ahora es quien se ha quedado sin avanzar ante aquel gorro, sabe que no es absurdo para nada necesitar una buena razón para tener el visto bueno de Queenie.

Incluso sabe que estar en la séptima vuelta es un gran avance para él y observa aquel pequeño avance que ha tenido con los patrones, sabe que pudo ser una buena idea haberse dedicado a esto si paciencia le sobrará.

" Es la mujer que le da sentido a mi vida literalmente ella es lo que necesitó cada día quien me anima a seguir mis sueños incluso quien no me permite rendirme ante ellos ".

Observa como Queenie deja aquel aro a un lado parece como si le estuviera examinando implacablemente.

Ahora teme que no sea lo suficiente bueno para Tina que incluso su hermana sepa que ni un intentó merece para intentar ser digno.

" Bien, no me agradas del todo pero supongo que todo estará bien, aunque odie admitirlo haz conseguido que Tina no sea una mamá de tiempo completo y sea una hermana lo cual agradezco demasiado, así que ahora continúa con el gorro que no se va terminar por si sólo ".

Sonríe aunque trata de reprimirse continua con aquel estambre tirando de él esperando a Tina para darle la increíble noticia.


	70. Calcetines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calcetines que denotan un estado diferente.

Debe de conocerlo tan bien para saber que significado puede tener cada par de calcetines, ante todos puede parecer la clase de hombre magnate, encantador, sobresaliente y tremendamente millonario incluso imponente pero sabe que sus calcetines revelan más que su buen estado de humor sino sus planes.

Incluso se considera como la única mujer que puede soportar a un hombre con calcetines en la cama aún cuando no sea algo frecuente entre ellos, pero desde luego se ha centrado en ser observadora para saber que existen sólo cuatro pares de calcetines especiales y algo frecuente además de diferentes a todos los demás que tiene de color azul marino.

Puede empezar con esta mañana, cuando lo observa vestirse para una reunión de negocios algo sobre invertir y comprar acciones más de las que puede tener pero ese es su trabajo, observa como detenimiento que calcetines ha elegido para este día y desde luego es el par con cerezas rojas, al parecer quiere estar concentrado este día pero finalizar con algo divertido al final.

Siempre empieza por ponerse el calcetín izquierdo tiene el extraño fetiche de creer que aquello le puede traer buena suerte siempre inclusive cuando ella lo considera algo tonto él sigue haciéndolo.

Como si empezar con el pie izquierdo fuera de la buena suerte y no como todos creen al decir, he empezado mal el día con el pie izquierdo, para él puede aplicarse usándolo con el pie derecho.

" ¿ Qué harás a medio día, nube ? ".

Es una pregunta interesante si pone en práctica que esa es la hora exacta en la cual finalizan sus actividades con los niños del preescolar, aunque suele acabar llena de resistol inclusive de brillantina, considera que hará al medio día.

Mientras observa como Percival sube aquel calcetín a lo máximo que de, sin importarle cuanto más le estiré.

" Depende, no he tenido planes exactamente con nadie posiblemente de una vuelta en el centro antes de llegar a casa ".

Ve como sostiene el otro par derecho del calcetín mientras se detiene a observarla por un momento, no puede creer que su esposo la haga sentir aún como si fuera la primera vez que la observa así, como si todo dependiera de ella.

Observa sus mejillas recién afeitadas, el olor a naranja que desprende, desea no compartirlo con nadie ni con el trabajo, no le importaría cuanto puede perder en un día si falta, sabe que él ni sentiría aquellas pérdidas en absoluto.

" Espero que cualquier plan que tengas hoy de forma imprevista lo rechaces pero si Queenie te hablá para quedar invitala a comer con nosotros paso por ti a las doce y media en punto, nube ".

Ahora es ella quien observa detenidamente como empieza a ponerse aquel calcetín del lado derecho a veces amaría que caminará descalzó le encanta ver sus pues incluso si son más grandes que los de ella suele compararlos estando al otro lado de la cama, mientras comparten su día.

Y para finalizar todo aquello lo ve usar sus elegantes zapatos gucci los cuales tienen una mosca en cada zapato como si fuera un seguro, tanta elegancia y no puede creer que sobreviva a todo ello.

" ¿ Negocios demasiado importantes ? ".

Pregunta mientras lo ve ponerse su saco de color negro para después finalizar con su bufanda de color azul marino al parecer esta mañana no usará en absoluto algún chaleco ni llevará el reloj de bolsillo que le obsequió su abuelo.

Lo ve acercarse a ella, probablemente se va despedir de ella pero tiene el consuelo de verlo a medio día y probablemente tenerlo el resto del día para ella.

" Nada importantes cuando tú eres lo único que me importa en mi vida, pero debo de atenderlos sólo hasta medio día y apartir de ahí volveré a ti ".

Simplemente sonríe, mientras observa como Percival se inclina para besarle, ella hace lo mismo sintiendo como sus labios se han empezado a mover en una perfecta sincronía.

[ ... ]

Desea averiguar están noche que calcetines esta usando Percival, pero lo ve algo difícil al estar rodeados por tanta gente, sabe que es lo habitual de estas cenas en honor hacia el inclusive que esta vez pidiera que la cena fuera para recolectar ayuda hacia los niños que están en situación de calle.

Lo observa algo no tan serio pero simplemente sabe que le esta observando como si fuera lo único de aquel salón incluso cuando tiene tanta gente que quiere llamar su atención.

Nadie logra llamarle la atención no tanto como ella, pero desde luego siente una mano sobre su hombro es lo único que es necesario para dejar de bailar lentamente.

" Señor Graves lamentó interrumpir su baile con su esposa pero queríamos saber si puede venir para supervisar las finanzas de día de hoy además que debe ser consciente que donar el veinte porciento de nuestras ganancias del día de hoy a los niños en situación de calle no es de nuestro beneficio ".

Aprovecha de aquel momento para alzar levemente el dobladillo de su pantalón de lado derecho con su tacón para ver algo de aquel calcetín que esta usando esta noche, puede ver el color verde sabe que calcetines esta usando.

Es el par de calcetines navideños los cuales consisten en una serie de luces los cuales prenden luces como si iluminarán un árbol de navidad desde luego esta el hecho que los usa al creer que puede ser algo divertido su día y puede conseguir lo que quiera incluso que no tiene límites para ello.

Pero observa su rostro algo serio desde luego sabe que la diversión se ha esfumado y debe de estar pidiendo usar un par de calcetines de color azul marino para toda esta gente y después cuando este en casa quitárselos para estar descalzó al lado de ella quien sabe que no es un todos ni lo ordinario para que use aquellos calcetines de color azul marino.

" Tom es mi dinero y quien tiene la última palabra de todo esto es mi esposa, pero conoces la regla no debes de contradecirla ".

Ahora siente la mirada de Tom sobre ella, Percival le ofreció un número para dar de lo que había ganado en un día y a ella no le pareció para nada mal decir veinte y no un número pequeño como hubiera querido Tom.

Pero desde luego ve la diversión en ello al molestar a Tom sabe que Percival nunca perderá el tiempo en absoluto.

" Pero Percival las mujeres y los negocios no son lo más brillante del mundo ".

Sabe que puede emitir su opinión respecto a ello pero no desea tener que lidiar esta noche con personas que suelen ser tan machistas y que en el fondo nunca cambiarán de parecer ante sus ideas de siglos pasados.

Desde luego sabe que Percival odia todo aquello, y si algo siempre ha resaltado de ella es que en verdad adora los ideales que tienen aún cuando otros hombres los consideren demasiado feministas.

" ¿ Ves a mi esposa ? ".

Oh no quiere ver como Percival puede iniciar una discusión frente a todo el mundo pero al parecer esto le será diversión cuando ambos estén en el auto riéndose en absoluto de todo esto como si fuera la mejor travesura de ellos juntos.

Ve como Tom asiente fijamente, sabe que ahí viene las grandes palabras de alabanza de Percival y se prepara para ello.

" Ella es brillante realmente y dices que los negocios ni mi mujer va con ellos te equívocas Tom, realmente sabe lo que hace, todo lo que hago se lo debes a mi hermosa, brillante, perfecta e inteligente esposa Tina ".

Una sonrisa falsa sale de los labios de Tom quien desde luego se disculpa con ellos para retirarse como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y ahora esta Percival quien sonríe tratando de contener las risas.

Esta suele ser la diversión de Percival demostrarle a todo el mundo lo equivocado que pueden estar al querer reprocharle algo acerca de sus decisiones.

" ¿ Te diviertes no es así, señor Graves ? ".

Pregunta mientras ambos continúan con su baile pendiente de una forma lenta como antes y él aún le sigue observando con un brillo de diversión en su mirada desde luego ella puede divertirse con toda esta situación caótica.

Siente como él lleva su mano más cerca de su cintura para acercarle un poco más que antes.

" Suelo divertirme más cuando mi esposa me cuenta uno que otro chiste realmente malo pero desde luego debo de hacerle el cumplido perfecto a mi esposa por la elección de su vestido de esta noche ".

Realmente gozaría de darle un leve golpe cuando él sabe perfectamente que se trata de un vestido reciclado y no de algo nuevo como todo el mundo aparenta usar esta noche.

Pero sabe que es tan sincero, incluso cuando son momentos para divertirse le resultan tan románticos.

" Mi esposo no se queda en absoluto atrás demasiado elegante para desear que esta fiesta continúe o de alguna forma que ambos nos divirtiéramos en nuestra casa, pero la última palabra la tiene mi esposo, ¿ no lo cree así señor Graves ? ".

Sabe que es respuesta suficiente saber que él esta sosteniendo ahora su mano, mientras nota aquellos calcetines verdes incluso sabe que va terminar riéndose de ellos al verlos brillar en la noche de la recámara.

[ ... ]

Desde luego esta el hecho que él ahora mismo ha llegado a su aula del preescolar, lo ha observado afuera de la aula desde hace una hora al parecer no quería interrumpirla mientras le enseñaba a sus alumnos las vocales pero desde luego al escuchar al timbre del recreó lo ha visto esperarse a que saliera el último alumno para así entrar.

Esta mañana no recuerda haber visto sus calcetas, tuvo que despertar más temprano que él al tener reunión con los padres de familia sobre la próxima salida de excursión pero desde luego ahí esta su esposo tomando asiento en una silla de sus alumnos, justo lo que necesita para ver como se retraen sus pantalones de color gris brilloso y ver así sus calcetines.

Son piñas, una elección demasiado interesante al saber que esta mañana se tratará sobre temas relacionados con ambos y esta dispuesta a escucharlo.

" ¿ Sabes que no puedes interrumpirme en horas de trabajo ? ".

Pregunta, mientras toma las libretas de sus alumnos para calificar sus trabajos de esta mañana, cuando pidió que intentarán escribir sus nombres de una forma correcta.

Aunque lo observa detenidamente su corbata es de color negra, trae una sonrisa entre labios, algo nada común de él.

" La directora no opina lo mismo al contrario le agrada que este aquí incluso que financié unos cuantos proyectos para la escuela, sino te molesta me gustaría quedarme aprender a repasar las vocales, al parecer mis maestros particulares se olvidaron de enseñarme las vocales ".

Odia la forma en que puede convencer a todas las personas de su alrededor incluso tiene las palabras justas para hacerlo cosa que ella nunca consigue.

Al parecer esta mañana el tiene determinación por quedarse con ella en la aula y va ser algo divertido, apuesta por ello.

" Bien dulce miel, veremos que tan bueno eres con la brillantina y pegamento ".

Ha acomodado todos los materiales necesarios incluso ha puesto más brillantina de colores en la mesa que esta Percival quien desde luego parece tener más que determinación que nunca.

Sus alumnos han regresado y al parecer todos se ven sorprendidos al ver a su esposo entre ellos, sabe que debe de hacer una presentación adecuada por lo cual parece empezar.

" Bien corazones como verán esta mañana tendremos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros es Percival y quiere aprender hacer una tarjeta para su esposa, como ustedes harán para sus mamás con motivo del día del amor y la amistad, desde luego puede apoyar a Percival ".

Ve como sus alumnos aplauden y desde luego empiezan hacer su tarjeta como manualidad, aunque observa a Percival quien dobla una hoja de color amarilla por la mitad desde luego sus alumnos parecen seguir el ejemplo de Percival, cuando esta mañana les había explicado como empezar su tarjeta parece que todos seguirán el ejemplo de Percival.

Sabe que Percival pudo ser un gran maestro se preescolar parece tener la paciencia para explicarle a los niños como doblar aquella hoja de papel perfectamente.

Incluso cuando lo esta viendo tan concentrado como si pidiera consejos, observa como Percival parece turnar a cada uno de sus alumnos con aquella hoja de color amarillo mientras sigue explicando como doblar la hoja por la mitad.

Sabe que trama algo siempre acostumbraba a esperarla afuera del salón de clases no adentro, pero sabe que hay otro significado en aquellos calcetines de piña y es aprender.

Después de media hora sigue observando como parece vaciar brillantina sobre aquella hoja de color amarilla inclusive como parece echarle más resistol de lo cual no le ve algún chiste a lo que sea que este haciendo pero al parecer sus alumnos parecen demasiado interesados en ello como si contemplaran su caricatura favorita incluso algunos parecen comparar sus trabajos con el suyo.

Pero se ve distraída al observar como su alumno Alfonzo se ha formado frente a ella, enseñándole orgullosamente su tarjeta la cual esta llena de corazones para sus padres y ella ha quedada encantada con el trabajo de Alfonzo, por lo cual lo felicita y le pone una estrella dorada en su frente, no puede seguir viendo a su marido debido a que sus alumnos se empiezan a formar sabe que obtener una estrellita dorada los hace sentir que pueden lograrlo todo incluso que adoren lo que hacen.

Sabe que ha terminado de calificar a todos sus alumnos incluso que se le ha acabado la plantilla de estrellas doradas y observa a su marido quien tiene brillantina de color azul sobre su rostro incluso en sus hombros y aquella camisa blanca se ha visto estropeada pero ve como parece agradecerles a todos mientras alza la mano, lo ve sonriendo completamente orgulloso como todos sus demás alumnos.

Se acerca hasta donde esta él vaya es un desastre por completo pero incluso la sonrisa que tiene parece compensar todo de alguna forma mientras observa como le extiende aquella tarjeta, decide tomarla notando primero varios corazones algo mal dibujados sabe que no ha sido él.

Y al abrirla vaya tiene demasiados dibujos pero desde luego lo que llama su atención es que alguno de sus alumnos les ha dibujado ambos claramente a Percival un poco raro pero desde luego le encanta lo que logró inclusive lo que ha escrito para ella con diamantina.

“ Gracias por casarte conmigo ”.

Y ve corazones al rededor de aquellas letras incluso nota que en cada i, Percival puso pequeños corazones con crayola de color roja.

" Creó que merezco mi estrellita, maestra ".

Escucha de Percival, sabe que puede merecer más que una estrellita de las cuales no tiene pero desde luego si lo besa, sabe que sus alumnos se van asquear ante ello y no quiere tener que limpiar ningún desastre ajeno.

Ella niega, mientras le muestra que la plantilla se acabado pero desde luego vuelve acercarse a su escritorio y rebuscar entre sus cosas para encontrar la plantilla de estrellitas azules.

Por lo cual empieza a despegar aquellas estrellitas mientras se acerca a Percival, y vaya que cuando lo tiene tan cerca ruega por mantener algo de compostura.

" Creó que te mereces más que una estrellita ".

Murmura, empezando a pegar aquellas estrellitas primero en su frente para después continuar por sus mejillas incluso sabe que esta cubriendo todo su rostro con aquellas estrellitas.

Escucha las risas de sus alumnos dede luego acabado con aquellas plantillas de estrellitas de color azul sobre el rostro de Percival, quien le observa.

[ ... ]

Observa y siente los pies de Percival sobre los suyos mientras nuevamente los compara, pero esta vez se da cuenta que son el único par de calcetines que rara vez usa o la mayoría de tiempo cuando esta con ella y nota que tienen un cierto agujero en el talón pero de alguna forma es como si los usará para tener buena suerte.

Es de flamingos de color rosa y nunca ha logrado comprender bien la situación de estos calcetines lo cual le es raro.

" ¿ Qué historia hay con estos calcetines ? ".

Pregunta notando como Percival aparta la mirada de aquella tablet para observarle.

Desde luego que este con aquella camisa blanca habitual no le parece distraer, aunque lo intentará desea que su pregunta sea respondida, recuerda que estos calcetines uso el día de su boda incluso en ese entonces el agujero no era nada.

" Depende las compré al verlas en un aparador de moda juvenil y esta la otra historia de tenerlos dos años después para así conseguir que tropezará conmigo la mujer de mi vida, supongo que la verdadera historia es que los consideró como si fueran de la buena suerte estos calcetines me han traído cosas buenas a mi vida ".

Puede sentirse completamente encantada por la historia y sabe que es verdad, aprendido a tratar de descifrar que puede significar cada par de calcetines de alguna forma u otra siempre le es interesante incluso cuando le quita aquellos calcetines para usarlos ella.


	71. Pinturas

Probablemente se vendió ante la situación, de eso esta seguro y sabe que no es para menos cuando su materia menos favorita es sociología pero al parecer todos lo saben, incluso cuando se presentó una estudiante de primero en su salón de clases cuando él pertenece al último año, nunca la había visto y al parecer la forma en la que entra tan tímidamente le da la razón absoluta de que seguramente siempre ha estado en su salón.

Pero aquella maestra parece que le encanta regocijarse ante la necesidad de pasar este año e iniciar la carrera cuando más antes sea mejor, pero no puede irse a ningún lado si tiene una materia reprobada por lo cual es la necesidad ante la situación y poner atención a lo que propone la maestra.

Observa como aquella chica que esta parada frente al pizarrón parece estar inquieta y nerviosa por la forma que sostiene aquella libreta entre manos, como si fuera un salvavidas, puede comprenderla era la misma sensación que él tenía cuando empezó a exponer durante el primer año.

" Ella es Tina, quien cursa primer año y esta aquí para elegir un voluntario para un proyecto que tiene en puerta y es sumamente importante para este colegio de cualquier forma quien se ofrezca como voluntario tendrá diez en cada uno de los cuatro parciales ".

Escucha atentamente cada palabra de la maestra Grimes, es una buena oferta pero no entiende de que vendría aquel proyecto probablemente es para una práctica médica de RCP, así que no esta dispuesto a sentir como alguien oprime su pecho contra su voluntad.

Aunque es consciente de que el proyecto de investigación que ha dejado la maestra es mortal y que probablemente no tenga una oportunidad de pasar este primer parcial, pero este ofrecimiento va contra sus reglas.

" ¿ Qué se tiene que hacer ? ".

Escucha que pregunta su compañero Parks, no alzado la mano para preguntar y probablemente no va recibir una respuesta ante el incumplimiento de una regla como esta.

Así que decide concentrarse en su proyecto conseguir un problema de la sociedad y poder justificarlo para después seguir un método de investigación de alguna manera quiere sacar su proyecto no realizado adelante.

" Los requisitos son que el voluntario sea hombre, lo siento chicas pero así lo estipula la convocatoria, ya que será pintura sobre el cuerpo del cuello hasta la pelvis incluso en la espalda, quien guste ser voluntario debe saber que tiene un diez en automático para cada parcial ".

Observa por un momento a sus compañeros y ve que nadie esta dispuesto hacerlo incluyéndose, no va quitarse la playera o el uniforme para exhibirse frente a una estudiante de primer año y cuanta gente más.

Además si estuviera interesado en ello ya alzaría la mano pero mantiene sus reglas incluso los valores que le han inculcado sus padres.

" Al parecer debo de buscar yo al involuntario, ¿ no es así ? ".

Le da la razón a la maestra es ella quien debe de buscar a su involuntario, lo más seguro de ello es que elija a un genio de la clase.

Trata de encontrar el problema indicado de la sociedad o algo que demuestre que existe tal problema y no puede inventarlo esta vez.

" Al parecer el más indicado para esto es el menos destacable de mi clase pero si él de las demás materias, así que Percival Graves puede pararse de su asiento y venir para hablar con Tina ".

Eso le ha tomado por tan sorpresa que desea haberse quedado en cama, fingir tener gripa o algún sintoma con el cual faltar a la escuela este día, empieza a escuchar un ‘ uh ’ como si se hubiera metido en una pelea.

Pero se señala a el mismo con su dedo índice en señal si es él a quien eligió de inmediato se siente algo tonto, no hay nadie más con el nombre de Percival en toda la escuela, aunque la maestra le confirma su duda mientras escucha como el timbre suena.

" Todos pueden retirarse excepto tú Percival, debo de hablar contigo ".

Ve como sus compañeros toman rápidamente sus objetos personales listos para irse y nada puede evitar aquellas miradas de lástima incluso algunas de burla.

Pero no puede huir y ha pensado que si se niega la maestra no va titubear en reportarlo y en especial de meterse con su boleta de calificaciones.

" Percival Graves por favor acercate ".

No va mostrar su mala gana no en el último año, se reprende internamente por no haber sido el más brillante de su clase en cuanto la materia de sociología.

Toma su mochila, deseando ser uno de sus compañeros que se han salido a la hora del receso mientras que él se siente tan condenado como le es posible, ahora esta frente a su maestra y observa aquella chica, trae el suéter gris y aquella falda de color negra la cual le parece demasiado larga, además de que esta con aquellas calcetas blancas, las cuales tienen relieves de triángulos.

" Bien Percival ella es Tina, quien te va necesitar durante tres semanas antes del gran día, va practicar en ti sus técnicas de pintura, esperó lo mejor de ti, es una gran responsabilidad y debo decirte que las prácticas empiezan de una vez no hay tiempo que perder ".

No va contradecir a nadie cuando se encuentra contra la pared y ahora no puede fiarse de nadie, si algo sale mal de esto prefiere seguir con su proyecto a escondidas como un plan alternativo.

Así que observa más aquella chica, de alguna forma le sería un gran alivio que todo saliera bien y así obtendría un diez en cada parcial sin hacer nada, incluso podría graduarse con honores.

[ ... ]

Se siente algo nervioso es la primera vez que se quitará la ropa frente a una adolescente es lo único que ha pensado en lo probable que debe de tener catorce o quince años cuanto mucho, así que estar a solas con ella le hace sentir que sus manos ya están sudando, en aquel salón, al parecer le han dado toda la privacidad posible incluso siente que todo Ilvermorny quiere verla triunfar.

Apenas ha logrado quitarse el suéter y esta tratando de quitar aquel nudo de su corbata, pero siente un leve escalofrío cuando empieza a escuchar música extremadamente rara, nunca ha escuchado tales sonidos como si fueran flautas y probablemente panderos sonando al igual que las voces que empiezan a cantar se oyen tan chillonas y no entiende el idioma.

Aunque por fin ha logrado concentrarse en aquella corbata y logra deslizarla de su cuello mientras la coloca sobre aquella mesa ahora puede empezar por desabotonarse la camisa, aunque sigue escuchando aquellas voces, le parece que es una música demasiado escandalosa.

Apenas logra quitarse la camisa blanca, cuando se da la media vuelta y al parecer aquella adolescente le ha estado observando fijamente por que nota como baja la mirada y parece querer decir algo.

Le da su tiempo, pero parece estar tartamudeando un poco aquella adolescente.

" Pue... Puedes darte la me...media vuelta por fa..favor ".

Irremediablemente se da la media vuelta, no sabe precisamente en que momento ella ha rozado sus dedos sobre su espalda y le provoca un leve escalofrío.

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

Pregunta, mientras siente como ella roza sus dedos cerca de su nuca, lo siente tan raro, y sabe por que ninguna mujer lo ha tocado mucho menos una adolescente.

Y no puede huir, odiaría reprobar en su último año y no egresar a una buena universidad donde tengan la licenciatura de historia militar.

" Quiero familiarizarme con el lien.. Lienzo, antes de pin...pintar algo ".

Al parecer aquella adolescente es demasiado tímida incluso que este tartamudeando de alguna forma le consigue delatarse.

Desearía que no le tocará le provoca algo que ni sabría explicarse pero trata de centrarse en aquella pared de cantera, de alguna manera cree que puede ser su distracción ante todo esto.

Siente como retira sus dedos de su espalda y se siente aliviado, pero no puede imaginarse esto durante tres semanas incluso cuando se han puesto de acuerdo y sabe que es un buen momento para ponerse de acuerdo con ello.

" ¿ Cuál va ser el horario ? ".

Pregunta, escuchando como aquella música sigue sonando irremediablemente escandalosa incluso los coros, aquellas voces parecen trasmitir algún tipo de alegría así lo siente.

Aunque nuevamente ahora siente algo sobre su espalda como si fuera rasposo o suave, o posiblemente una combinación de las dos.

" Sólo por las tar...tardes si puedes en mi casa ".

Suspira levemente, probablemente se va sentir completamente incómodo pero no lo sabrá hasta que este en su casa.

Ahora prefiere concentrarse en no sentir nada de aquello y sentir que es pintura algo más del supuesto lienzo que es.

" ¿ Saliendo de la escuela ? ".

Pregunta, sintiendo una nueva sensación algo frío y que parece adherirse a su piel, no quiere preguntar que esta haciendo y no desea hacerlo, ella se supone que debe ser la pintora o artista como prefiera decirse así misma pero él sabe que sólo es un lienzo y quiere pretenderlo.

Suspira levemente mientras se esta relajando necesita estarlo no quiere arruinarle nada a una adolescente y más cuando tienen cambios de rebeldía lo sabe por experiencia.

" Es..esta bien, sólo no te mue...muevas por fa...favor ".

Le va costar tanto trabajo hacerlo incluso cuando es un poco más alto que ella, no quiere hacerla pararse de puntillas así que prefiere sugerir algo por muy raro que suene va hacerlo.

" Creó que debo de acostarme sobre el escritorio así no tendrás que estar de puntillas soy más alto de lo que eres y no quiero cansar a la artista del gran colegio Ilvermorny ".

Prefiere recostarse de alguna manera sabe que estar contra aquel escritorio de madera será algo mejor que sentarse en alguna butaca y así podrá estar tranquilo.

Incluso piensa que podrá dormirse y descansar todo lo que no ha podido gracias a todas las tareas que ha tenido una tras otra.

" Me pa...parece buena idea ".

Siente como aquello que se siente tan rasposo incluso suave se retira de su piel lo cual le permite encaminarse aquel escritorio para recostarse y sentir como aquel frío le invade, pero le esta resultando algo cómodo.

Y se deja llevar por su sueño de querer dormir.

[ ... ]

Ya esta entendiendo por que tanta adoración aquella adolescente incluso él lo haría sino fuera por que es su lienzo personal, la primera vez que le permitio hacer algo sobre su cuerpo prácticamente al despertar y ella simplemente le dijo que había terminado, pero al llegar a su casa vaya sorpresa que se encontró al observar en su espejo del baño que tenía pintado el rostro del David de Miguel Ángel, lo de menos fue lo fácil que pudo quitarse aquella pintura aunque terminará con un estropajo en mano y la espalda algo rojiza lo difícil le fue cuando debía de borrar aquella pintura de su espalda, la hacía sentir tan real que incluso consideró que esa no esa su espalda sino un lienzo.

Pero ahora esta más que nervioso al estar parado frente a la casa de aquella adolescente, ve el papel arrugado que le dio la maestra sobre la dirección de ella y ha tocado a la puerta dos veces sintiéndose completamente inseguro del por que debe de estar ahí.

Ha esperado un minuto afuera y siente que es el momento correcto para marcharse de aquel suburbio urbano y llegar a casa para recostarse en su cama incluso en su sillón.

Pero aquella puerta se abre, dejando ver a una niña de rizos rubios con un vestido de color rosa, la ve sonreír.

" ¿ Eres el novio de Tin ? ".

No sabe como responder aquella pregunta de la niña, incluso no recuerda el nombre de la adolescente pero al menos le ha dado una pista que le dice Tin.

Aunque lo va negar ve como una mujer de mayor edad aparece detrás de la niña, cabello castaño lacio, se parece demasiado aquella adolescente a la cual le funciona como su lienzo.

" Pasa por favor, Tina te esta esperando en su estudio ".

Ve como aquella niña se hace a un lado, parece ser una casa pequeña por fuera pero sabe que es una fachada engañosa, y más cuando se deja guiar por aquella mujer.

Observa lo bien decorada que esta aquella casa aunque también observa demasiado arte, algunos cuadros algo abstractos.

Suben las escaleras y mientras lo hacen escucha aquella música nuevamente, el idioma que nunca ha conocido, prefiere algo más entendible probablemente un poco de rock.

" Ella es igual a su padre, ambos tienen estudios separados pero la música hindú es el declive de ellos ".

Al menos se puede dar una idea de lo que escucha, pensó por un momento que se trataba de música musulmana escuchar algunas veces la palabra ‘ allah ’, le es raro.

Nunca en su vida ha visto tantos cuadros como los que ha visto en la casa de ella, ve como aquella señora toca una puerta de color negra, las otras cinco puertas que alcanza a ver son de color blanco, y de ahí proviene aquella música.

" Querida, tú amigo ha llegado ".

Hablar detrás de una puerta sabe que es incorrecto, pero nunca ha visto que alguien habrá una puerta tan rápido y claramente lo dejen a solas con una adolescente en casa ajena.

Entra sintiéndose intimidado, observa aquel estudio, tiene demasiados cuadros incluso lienzos en blanco pero desde luego bastante pintura en estantes.

" Po...podemos co...comenzar de una vez por fa...favor ".

No necesita que nadie le recuerde lo que tiene que hacer pero lo hace, empieza a desvestirse, tratando de concentrar en aquellas voces sumamente escandalosas y en los instrumentos.

Incluso anhelaria escuchar a Adele y no le importaría si le repiten una canción de ella una y otra vez.

Se ha retirado aquella camisa, busca un lugar donde acomodarse pero no ve algún escritorio para hacerlo, así que esta el suelo y se recuesta sobre él.

" Ne...necesito que es...estes de es...espaldas necesito pin..pintarte de fren...frente ".

Al parecer el tartamudear no se le va, se siente algo intimidado pero lo hace, ahora puede observarla mejor no lleva aquel uniforme que le da un especie de toque como si fuera alguna monja, a todo lo contrario que ve ahora mismo verla con una blusa de tirantes y un short de color gris prácticamente como si fuera un conjunto y unas calcetas de rombos color rosas, aunque se distrae al ver como ella trae un pincel y una caja de pinturas.

Observa como se inclina mientras pone aquella caja de pinturas en el piso, mientras se reincorpora sabe que debe de concentrarse en ver aquel techo y relajarse.

Siente nuevamente aquella sensación del pincel al cual se esta acostumbrando igual a la forma que se adhiere la pintura sobre su dorso, pero al parecer debe de concentrarse más en observar hacia el techo.

" Re...relaja tú res...respiración ".

Prefiere dormir, de alguna manera cree que lo va conseguir cuando la escucha suspirar.

[ .... ]

Es consciente de que han pasado dos semanas de alguna forma, incluso que ha tenido en su espalda pinturas de la talla de Leonardo Da Vinci hasta esculturas de Miguel Ángel, pero ha aprendido que en su pecho hasta su pelvis se han plasmado obras de Vicent Van Gogh y raramente de Picasso.

Aprendido también que el nombre de aquella adolescente es Porpentina Esther Goldstein, que su padre es el único que la llama por Esther, lo cual diente tan raro de escuchar pero se siente tan distraído al observar aquellas fotos que ha tomado para su proyecto de sociología, la marginación en la sociedad le ha sido interesante y desde luego lo ha comenzado a desarrollar mientras ella pinta sobre su espalda, se detiene a estudiar las fotos que le ha ayudado a conseguir según desde su perspectiva artística y de alguna manera sabe que no es tímida ni tiene el problema de tartamudear con él todo lo contrario se ha enterado por la hermana menor de ella, que nunca había hablado un chico incluso le hizo un cumplido que era un chico guapo y atractivo para su hermana más el que le encantaria tenerlo en la familia.

Hace dos días estuvo apuntó de besarla accidentalmente sino fuera por la mamá de ella quien la llamó para que atendiera la llamada de la abuela quien hablaba desde Kansas.

Pero se distrae al sentir como las yemas de sus dedos rozan sobre su espalda después de un largo rato que lleva esperando.

" ¿ Y qué pintarás sobre mi espalda dentro de una semana ? ".

Pregunta sin moverse ante su toque, se ha sentido tan cómodo últimamente con ello que incluso pide en silencio que ella continúe de alguna forma con el roce de sus dedos sobre todo su cuerpo, se siente todo un inexperto ante ello incluso cuando apenas esta aprendiendo a experimentar con todas aquellas sensaciones.

La esta conociendo un poco mejor y aún parece estar un poco tímida ante él de alguna forma se sorprende cada tarde cuando ella le cuenta algo sin pedirlo.

" Para el concurso es técnica libre pero debo de pintar algo sobre empoderar a la mu...mujer, ¿ y como vas con tú pro...proyecto ? ".

Al menos le es un consuelo que tartamudeara en dos palabras, pero se distrae al sentir como sus dedos de ella rozan lentamente su columna vertebral, sabe que no debe de malinterpretar nada de ello pero para él esto son sensaciones que le agradan tanto como no tiene idea y que le provoca una adolescente.

Siente como empieza desde su nuca hacia abajo y por primera vez deja aquellas fotos para concentrarse en las manos hábiles de ella y responder su pregunta.

" Supongo que bien lo he logrado justificar y ahora tengo una hipótesis va tan bien como lo esperaba, sólo debo de indagar más en unas cuantas encuestas y darle forma a todo lo que tengo así tendré la metodología de investigación ".

Apenas logra acabar antes de cerrar los ojos, se ha dado cuenta que le gusta tener demasiado sus manos sobre él, aunque al principio le eran tan invasoras ahora le encanta sentirlas sobre él.

Siente como va finalizar y no quiere que terminé pero lo hace.

" Nos vemos ma...mañana a la misma hora ".

Sabe que no se irá del estudio pero ciertamente es consciente de que ella hará como si estuviera pintando en algún lienzo pero le observará como se pondrá aquella camisa, al parecer la curiosidad de una adolescente si puede ser mayor que la suya por las sensaciones que le provoca.

[ ... ]

Sabe que este es un día algo diferente al ver que ella le ha abierto la puerta y al no escuchar sumamente nada de ruido en aquella casa, ni tan siquiera el ruido de las caricaturas que ve Queenie a estas horas, ni observa al señor ni señora Goldstein.

Pero nada de ello le impide que suba detrás de ella, escucha como la música suena en voz baja, las puertas ahora están abiertas de alguna manera parece que le han dado la confianza, sabe que ni bien esta entrando en aquel estudio cuando ha comenzado a quitarse la camisa, ha aprendido a ser más práctico y no llevar suéter o corbata, por que le quitan tiempo.

" ¿ Y tú familia ? ".

Pregunta, mientras acomoda su camisa encima de un caballete, se ha familiarizado de una forma rápida con todo lo relacionado a pintura o eso quiere creer.

Aunque de alguna manera le urge y se siente tremendamente ansioso por sentir sus manos sobre él.

" Están de viaje fueron a visitar a mi tío Adán, y me quedé por las prácticas, puedes recostarte de espaldas por favor, quiero aprender algo nuevo ".

No le cuesta nada de trabajo acostarse y seguirla en cada movimiento que hace, realmente se siente ansioso por tener sus manos sobre él.

Esta vez ha notado en estos últimos días que no ha tartamudeado de alguna forma, probablemente tenía razón su mamá al verle contado de Tina, la inexperiencia en los chicos y también la suya con una adolescente.

Pero esta vez siente que esta práctica va ser algo diferente, nota como ella se ha parado frente a él mientras parece hacer algo que esta creyendo difícilmente, se va sentar encima de él.

" Quiero co...conocer mejor esta parte de ti ".

Sentir su peso sobre ella es más de lo que venía pidiendo durante el transcurso antes de llegar a su casa, pero ve como ella deja a un lado un bote de pintura acrílica de color roja, un traste de plástico y tres pinceles de diferente tamaño.

Ahora observa sus manos sabe que esta perdido, al ver como apoya sus manos sobre su hombro mientras se levanta levemente para sentarse sobre su dorso, y empieza a sentir como le recorre lentamente con sus manos, probablemente cualquiera huiría de una situación así menos él.

Se concentra en todo lo que ella puede provocarle mientras observa aquel techo que tiene pintado estrellas, como si estuviera observando el cielo estrellado.

Ahora siente sus manos a cada costado de él y desea que bajé más allá de donde esta sentada pero sabe que sería incorrecto, ve como retira sus manos mientras toma un pincel de los tres tamaños y un traste de plástico que contiene agua.

Observa como aquel pincel entra en el traste de alguna forma pone aquel traste sobre su dorso y ahora cierra los ojos, quiere sentir la nueva técnica de ella sobre él.

Siente el frío contacto de aquel pincel sobre su piel, de alguna forma esta empezando por su cuello de un lado a otro lentamente mientras desciende a su clavícula, sabe que se toma su tiempo para hacerle sentir, al mismo tiempo que siente como las plantas de sus pies se arquean ante cada movimiento de ella, siente como se concentra en bajar aquel pincel para rozar aquel pincel en la parte izquierda de su pecho, como se concentra en su pezón y de alguna forma involuntaria se contrae contra ella, se asusta al haberlo hecho y como aquel pincel sigue ahí, seguramente la asustado, esta empezando a crear una disculpa sabe que lo suyo es tener la palabra y convencer pero se olvida de todo ello cuando siente como aquel pincel vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento y nuevamente lo hace, quiere volver a sentirlo mientras siente como aquel pincel se desplaza al otro lado, sabe que estar escuchando aquella música hindú y las voces lo hacen sentir desesperado por obtener más de ella.

Pero nuevamente lo hace rodea su pezón lentamente y se contrae contra ella, intenta relajarse pero no puede hacerlo siente como sus plantas están arqueadas ante lo que ella le esta provocando, repite el mismo movimiento y nuevamente siente como se desplaza hacia su dorso de una forma lenta, como levanta aquel traste y se sorprende al sentir como ella roza aquel pincel sobre su ombligo, gime inconscientemente.

No tiene idea de lo que hará pero se concentra en sólo sentir el peso de ella, pero ahora se distrae al sentir nuevamente un pincel sobre su cuello y esta vez algo que conoce demasiado bien como se va adhiriendo sobre su piel lentamente, sabe que esta repitiendo los mismos movimientos nuevamente.

Se contrae contra ella cada vez más seguido, no puede sentirse relajado ante lo que hace, no consigue hacerlo, pero ahora deja de sentir aquel pincel, se siente perdido, aunque al parecer se va sentir más que perdido al sentir como los dedos de ella rozan sobre su cuello y siente nuevamente aquella textura de pintura, quiere de una forma desesperada sentirla sobre su pecho.

Se concentra demasiado en su clavícula mientras la repasa una, dos, tres, cuatro veces para después decidir que es un buen momento bajar a su pezón derecho y ser ella quien haga con sus dedos aquello, pero sólo siente como un dedo lo hace de una forma lenta lo cual le hace contraerse.

" Más por favor ".

Pide en un leve murmuro, siente nuevamente como ella pasa su dedo una vez más y otra vez, consiguiendo leves suspiros por su parte y entre ellos gemidos, más al sentir como esta vez lo hace al mismo tiempo, no puede controlar contraerse contra ella nuevamente incluso siente como las plantas de sus pies le ayudan a levantarse un poco más buscando algo de ella, apenas esta entendiendo esta parte de sentirse explorado.

Y como siente una gran desilusión al sentir como ella abandona aquellos roces para bajar lentamente sobre su dorso.

Pero nuevamente siente como apoya sus manos sobre sus hombros, siente la sensación de la pintura y como roza su cabello de ella sobre su barbilla, le hace levemente cosquillas pero se distrae al sentir como esta besando su cuello, siente un leve temblor por todo su cuerpo.

" Ha..hagamos el amor Percival ".

Son las palabras más dulces que ha escuchado en toda su vida, aunque tengan nuevamente un leve tartamudeo, lo hará, quiere darle una respuesta, pero siente como le da leves mordiscos y suelta leves gemidos.

Lleva sus manos sobre las suyas mientras comienza acariciarlas lentamente.

No sabe si esta sintiendo como ella sonríe contra su cuello pero no le importaría en absoluto, nada de ello más lo que le provoca.

[ ... ]

Esta feliz por lo que ha conseguido aunque se encuentra más emocionado por sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, todos están feliz del primer lugar que ha conseguido, estuvo más de seis horas plasmando una mujer sobre su espalda y de alguna forma no la ha logrado ver pero si los pájaros y el par de libélulas que ha creado sobre su pecho y abdomen.

Aunque ahora sólo le importa sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros y él que sus manos estén rodeando la cintura de ella, ve como los padres de ella celebran su triunfo mientras también le acompañan los suyos, de alguna forma les han hecho saber que están juntos.

" ¿ Te casarías conmigo en un futuro cercano ? ".

Pregunta tímidamente, observándola fijamente, nota una sonrisa en ella, sabe que es su primer amor al igual que él de ella pero no quiere mantenerse lejos de ella, ahora puede comprender a lo que todos se refieren con temas sobre el amor.

Incluso que podría ser un lienzo permanente en su vida, siente como ella se apega más a él incluso lo hace.

" Sí, me casaría contigo ".

Se siente más que feliz por ello, aunque es consciente que debe de esperarla un par de años lo hará.


	72. Bastón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres veces que no son atrapados y una de la cual ambos son reprendidos

Realmente siente como si estuviera cometiendo un delito demasiado delicado pero cuando tiene tanta emoción por hacerlo no le importa, así que mientras intenta de idear un plan para que su novio pase una noche con ella mientras Queenie verá esta noche a Jacob.

Así que observa a Percival quien esta perfectamente elegante esta noche y no desea arruinar nada en absoluto, así que tiene una idea algo fuera de serie pero cree que puede funcionar correctamente.

Le toma de la mano y lo lleva a un callejón justo donde nadie podrá observarlos.

" ¿ Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo ? ".

Pregunta mientras lo ve asentir, han tenido una velada perfecta, han cenado en un restaurante donde es tan difícil conseguir una reservación que probablemente deba de hacerlo un año antes y con anticipación, pero Percival ha logrado conseguir una reservación en la mejor mesa que cualquiera puede tener bajo las estrellas y vaya no quiere que su noche terminé.

Así que es hora de poner en práctica su magia sobre él.

" Bien terrón sabes que la señora Esposito no admite hombres en mi edificio por lo cual esta noche usaremos un disfraz contigo ".

Lo observa fijamente como sus cejas se fruncen en medio de la oscuridad de aquel callejón pero desde luego que la gente pasa ahí como si nada, luego piensa que no sería mala idea estar contra la pared de ladrillos rojos pero desde luego descarta la idea, al pensar que es algo inapropiado.

" ¿ Qué disfraz sugieres ? ".

Se acerca un poco a él para decirle su alocada idea, incluso puede agradecer desde luego que sea un mago tan abierto como ella lo es.

Le ha terminado de contar su pequeño secreto y desde luego aceptado sabe que una noche sin Queenie en su departamento es demasiado tentador al considerar que si ella se queda en su casa y vuelve al departamento la señora Esposito la esperará afuera de su departamento con un bombardeo de preguntas, pone en práctica su magia sobre él, convirtiendo aquellos pantalones negros en una falda estiló escocesa y desde luego su abrigo que tanto ama lo vuelve rosa y algo más femenino, luego toma su apreciada bufanda para volverla un paliacate y sobre eso ponerla en su cabello para que le cubra su peinado y sus zapatos bien lustrados los vuelve en tacones.

" Sabes cariño necesito pechos, ¿ no crees así puedo gustarte un poco más ? ".

Realmente no puede creer que lo este viendo disfrazado para que aparente ser una mujer quien entrará con ella todo por tenerlo una noche en su departamento, desde luego tendrá que huir en medio de la madrugada como si nada.

Pero toma su mano y desde luego salen de aquel callejón corriendo a través de la calle para entrar aquel edificio, desde luego al entrar sabe que son dos pisos más pero le hace una seña llevándose su dedo a los labios para que no haga ruido y desde luego se pegué a la pared.

Al parecer su plan esta siendo un éxito hasta que torpemente escucha como la puerta de la señora Esposito se abre, esta segura de no haber hecho ningún tipo de ruido para que aquella puerta se abra.

" ¿ Son ustedes Queenie y Tina ? ".

Observa a Percival quien esta pegado aquella pared tratando de contener su risa, sabía que esto era un suicidio pero esta dispuesta hacerlo por tener a Percival esta noche consigo.

Necesita ser una buena y creíble mentirosa esta noche con la señora Esposito.

" Sí, señora Esposito somos nosotras ".

Responde, mientras observa a Percival quien se muerde su labio inferior por contenerse la risa, ahora mismo desea correr con él hasta llegar a su departamento y besarlo apropiadamente.

Pero al parecer la respuesta no le ha convencido en absoluto a la señora Esposito por que no escucha como azota la puerta, ahora puede temer que ella venga hasta donde están ellos.

" Queenie, recuerda que mañana prometiste enseñarme la nueva puntada de cruz a las ocho, ¿ verdad ? ".

Sabe que no puede contestar como si ella fuera Queenie, levantaría sospechas de la señora Esposito y sino habría alguna forma de evitar todo aquello.

Y todo lo atribuiría a la noche mágica que ha obtenido con Percival desde luego y quiere hacerla más memorable.

" Por supuesto señora Esposito ".

Oh no puede creer lo que ha escuchado venir de Percival, ahora sabe que su fuerte no es tener una voz tan femenina y chillona, incluso ahora ella quiere reírse.

No puede ser la voz de Queenie, pero vaya agradece el esfuerzo de él por querer salvarlos.

" ¿ Estas enferma Queenie ? ".

Ahora si desea reírse de esto pero ahora es ella quien hace el enorme esfuerzo por no hacerlo, siente que su mano ha empezado a sudar junto con la de Percival.

Ser sorprendidos no sería lo más espléndido de todo y sólo por reírse de la voz que ha intentado imitar Percival.

" Sí, señora Esposito me temo que es un leve resfriado ".

Y ella teme que el resfriado inexistente vaya ser el causante de que ahora la señora Esposito suba para verificar todo.

Trata de pensar en una buena idea para conseguir que Percival huya del edificio y la única salida al parecer sería por una ventana, sabe que durante sus días de rebeldía adolescente se escapaba de Ilvermorny y lo hacia exitosamente que nadie sospechaba de su auscencia.

" Oh bueno Queenie nos vemos mañana ".

Puede respirar tranquilamente al escuchar como la puerta ha sido azotada ahora es libre de soltar la mano y apresurarse para abrir aquella puerta lo cual consigue hacerlo, sin ser nada torpe abre aquella puerta y justamente cuando va decirle algo a Percival para que entré cuando lo ve cerrando la puerta.

Y desde luego no duda en saltar hacia él, su necesidad puede ser mayor de sentirlo que los problemas que pudo tener esta noche con la señora Esposito si hubieran sido atrapados realmente, no se hubiera imaginado ni como explicarle a su hermana todo lo sucedido ni como empezaría a buscar otro departamento donde si aceptarán hombres.

" Hagamos el amor, cariño ".

Murmura en voz baja, sintiendo como Percival ha empezado a besar su cuello de una forma lenta e incluso que se esta tomando su tiempo para dejarle alguna marca en el cuello, algo que le haga recordar por días esto y ella tenga que explicarlo como una alergia a una nueva prenda de vestir.

Agradece haber usado un vestido esta noche mientras siente como las manos de Percival empiezan a vagar acariciando sus muslos, ella se decide por retirar aquel paliacate de su cabello y poder desordenarlo a su gusto, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y tirando despacio.

" Te haré el amor de una forma lenta que no lo olvidarás, amor ".

Sabe lo inolvidables que pueden ser sus promesas incluso cuando la esta guiando a su habitación, se alegra de haber conjurado toda aquella habitación para que nadie les escuche esta noche.

[ ... ]

Sabe que fue una locura cuando su hermana se enteró de su pequeña aventura que emprendió con Percival incluso la llamo loca, pero no puede arrepentirse de nada desde luego sabe que no puede usar la misma técnica para este día desde luego por que es domingo y le ha prometido a Queenie quedarse todo el día en casa.

Pero desde luego extraña a Percival incluso le es injusto que ella se quede vigilando aquel horno donde la lasaña se esta preparando cuando le conviene su hermana usa la magia pero cuando no es esto y le es un tormento.

Alguien toca a su puerta, sabe que por dejar unos cuantos segundos aquel horno sin cuidar no pasará nada ni mágicamente se pasarán los veinte minutos.

Así que hace un esfuerzo por levantarse de aquella silla y abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Percival quien lleva uniforme como si fuera un vendedor de gas, además de que trae una caja de herramientas de color negra.

" Hola, buenas tardes he venido a darle mantenimiento a sus instalaciones de gas en su departamento señorita Goldstein y me temo que sólo tengo quince concedidos por la señora Esposito ".

Desde luego le permite la entrada a Percival asegurándose que nadie en el pasillo los vea y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Hacerse pasar como alguien de mantenimiento del gas si que ha sido una idea lo suficientemente brillante, observa como Percival ha dejado aquella caja de herramientas sobre el sillón y ahora esta esperando que se acerque ella hasta donde esta él.

" ¿ Así que vienes de mantenimiento ? ".

Pregunta ella tratando de no reírse aunque lo ve asentir levemente, se acerca a él con cuidado mientras observa más su uniforme, si que podría ser alguien de mantenimiento con aquel uniforme azul incluso con el logotipo de la fábrica de gas.

Observa como él toma aquel maletín para desde luego abrirlo y revelando que no trae herramientas sino una docena de rosas las cuales ya le tienen más que encantada.

" Sí, pero también he venido a cortejar a mi novia la señorita Goldstein, y desearle un buen día ".

Ve como él le extiende aquel ramo de rosas las cuales traen una nota encima, incluso como le sonríe.

Observa como Percival se acerca a ella mientras le da un beso algo tímido pero desde luego ella quiere un poco más de él, sigue sosteniendo aquellas rosas pero siente que va soltarlas en cualquier momento para enredar sus brazos alrededor de él.

Justo cuando piensa en hacerlo aquella puerta de su departamento es tocada, tres veces de una forma insistente por lo cual interrumpe su momento agradable, decide abrir aquella puerta sosteniendo aún sus rosas y al abrir la puerta ve que es la señorita Esposito.

" Tina, necesito al señor Buchanan para el mantenimiento de la señora Shepherd ".

Al parecer Percival se ha tomado en serio el personificar su personaje como alguien de mantenimiento pero que puede hacer cuando ha entrado a su edificio como si fuera alguien de mantenimiento del gas.

Ve como Percival parece tomar su caja de herramientas mientras la señora Esposito le observa de forma rara.

" ¿ Y esas rosas, Tina ? ".

Oh las rosas, observa las rosas y a la señora Esposito quien trae en mano su bastón de madera pero nada de ello le quita la elegancia que mantiene, aún cuando sabe que esta usando una peluca de color rubio.

Sabe que otra mentira piadosa no puede afectar a nadie desde luego.

" Son un obsequio de mi novio, las han traído esta mañana y me han encantado, ¿ no son hermosas ? ".

Ve como la señora Esposito asiente, mientras observa aquellas rosas, pero en verdad le encantaría que no prohibiera la entrada de hombres desde luego lo ve imposible.

" Señor Buchanan por favor sigame ".

La señora Esposito comienza a caminar nuevamente y detrás de ella, efectivamente le sigue Percival quien no deja de observarla, sabe que ha sido una buena sorpresa desde luego hubiera deseado un poco más de tiempo con él.

[ ... ]

Esta mañana alguien esta tocando a su puerta, le lanza una almohada a su hermana para que ella atienda la puerta desde luego, Queenie refunfuña algo que no le es audible pero agradece continuar durmiendo.

Vuelve nuevamente acomodarse con su almohada sobre sus manos, desea dormir un poco más en sábado antes de tener que asistir a la fiesta que dará Percival en su casa.

" Sí esta en la cama, debes de conseguir que se levante ".

No tiene la menor idea con quien puede hablar su hermana pero al sentir un peso extra como va recostándose sobre ella, sabe de quien es el peso sobre ella.

Y no puede evitar sonreír de alguna forma volvió a engañar a la señora Esposito, tal vez esta mañana se ha vuelto un plomero y apuesta que también es un experto en revisar caños.

" ¿ cómo engañaste a la señora Esposito esta vez ? ".

Pregunta mientras siente como Percival la abraza para después empezar a besar su nuca.

Si que se siente tan agotada para moverse o resistirse a Percival por lo cual decide no hacer nada esta mañana.

" Un ramo enorme de rosas blancas me han servido para estar aquí contigo esta mañana ".

Observa como su hermana vuelva a recostarse en su cama mientras se vuelve a poner el antifaz para dormir nuevamente.

Sabe lo que hará Percival por lo cual decide moverse un poco sintiendo como él se mueve un poco para recostarse al otro lado, su hermana esta aquí y él debería de tener algo de resistencia.

" Tina tiene razón Percival no se te ocurra manosear a mi hermana en mi presencia o de lo contrario juró por la barba de merlín que saldrás huyendo de aquí apunta de escobazos ".

Ve como su hermana vuelve acomodarse en su cama y aún usando aquel antifaz, escucha un leve suspiró de frustración por parte de Percival lo cual parece no haberle alegrado en absoluto y ella se ríe levemente.

" Sé un buen chico cariño e intentemos dormir ".

Murmura algo adormilada sintiendo como Percival se pega un poco más a ella.

[ ... ]

Esta vez ha quedado más que sorprendida al ver como Percival se ha disfrazado esta vez, al parecer asalto el armario de su bisabuela irlandesa, al verlo entrar como si fuera una mujer en su departamento desde luego tener a Queenie esta noche afuera y antes de que ella llegué a casa lo esta apuntó de despedir mientras observa como se acomoda aquella falda larga nuevamente.

Ve como esta empezando a tratar de controlar su respiración irregular al igual que ella mientras trata de arreglarse su camisa.

" Para ser una anciana, mercy lewis te mantienes en forma ".

Comenta, mientras ve como sonríe Percival, aunque esta vez agregado usar un sosten con mangos dentro del sostén para dar credibilidad de ser una mujer o un intentó de serlo.

Logra terminar de abrocharse el último botón de su camisa mientras ve como Percival ha terminado de arreglarse, lo toma de la mano para despedirse de él.

" Dos rondas de cuatro cariño y no estoy agotado, ¿ nos vemos mañana ? ".

Asiente, mientras abre aquella puerta antes de que Queenie llegue y observe el desastre que hicieron en la sala, pero no puede resistirse a besarle mientras enreda sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras siente como Percival posa sus manos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él lo cual le encanta.

" ¡ Por dios ! ".

Escucha de la señora Esposito, lo cual hace que ambos se estén separando, pero no deja de tener sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras observa el rostro de la señora Esposito quien parece increíblemente indignada.

" ¡ Sorpresa ! ".

Escucha a Percival, quien aún sigue con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, pero sabe que es el momento indicado para soltarle y darle una explicación a la señora Esposito.

Realmente la nota furiosa sabe que ha roto la única regla que tenía y era no meter hombres en el edificio, lo cual de alguna forma logró hacer con Percival y desde luego él también le suelta para darle la cara a la señora Esposito.

" ¡ Usted ! ".

Sabe que pueden recurrir a la magia y hacer que todo esto se olvide pero lo ve imposible incluso si sabe perfectamente que algunas vecinas han decidido asomarse para ser espectadoras de tal escándalo.

Nota como Percival se retira aquel paliacate de su cabeza para mostrarse como es un hombre vestido de mujer.

" Todo tiene una explicación señora Esposito ".

Murmura tratando de calmar las cosas pero sabe que no puede ser así cuando la señora esposito, tiene aquel bastón prácticamente despegado del suelo.

Tienen grandes problemas, lo sabe y al parecer esta vez la magia no podrá ser usada.

" Señora Esposito, mi nombre es Percival Graves y soy el novio de la señorita Goldstein, estamos apuntó de casarnos en esta semana y Tina la considera como una mamá por lo cual no quería romper su regla y es mi culpa esto, en verdad lo siento señora Esposito ".

Observa como la señora Esposito parece bajar aquel bastón contra el suelo y apoyarlo nuevamente.

Algo dentro de ella se siente completamente aliviada, siente como Percival le toma de la mano, sabe que es una mentira todo lo relacionado a su supuesta boda cuando no tiene ni tan siquiera un anillo de compromiso.

" Señorita Goldstein, ¿ todo eso es cierto ? ".

Si dice no las probabilidades de aquel bastón verlo levantarse nuevamente del suelo y golpear a Percival lo cual puede arruinar su perfecto rostro, no le gustaría verle algún rasguño por lo cual si miente, todo de él se ve a salvo.

" Sí, señora Esposito, es mi prometido ".

Desde luego lo observa a Percival quien sonríe y lo ve tan sincero que puede creer realmente que esta apuntó de casarse.

Incluso ve como Percival le ofrece su mano izquierda para saludar a la señora Esposito de una forma demasiado formal.

" Bien, imaginó que no estarás demasiado tiempo en casa, por lo cual le permitiré señor Graves que visité a la señorita Goldstein durante una hora cada día bajó mi presencia, ¿ entendido señor Graves ? ".

Sólo puede pensar que él se metió sólo en todo este asunto, incluso quiere gritar de emoción al ver que alguien le ha puesto límites con ella y no se trata más de que su casera.

Observa a Percival quien parece estar algo intimidado y siente que quiere chiflar como si de un niño bueno se tratara al hacer una travesura.

" Comprendido señora Esposito, ¿ podemos empezar desde ahora ? ".

Pero desde luego ve como Percival parece estar algo asustado al ver que la señora Esposito a tomado firmemente su bastón de madera.

Incluso teme de lo que puede hacer la señora Esposito, y para ser exactos ella también ha logrado sentirse intimidada por todo esto.

" Esta bien señora Esposito, mañana pasaré a las siete de la tarde en punto, nos vemos cariño ".

Ve como esta apuntó de inclinarse para besarle cuando aquel bastón de la señora Esposito se interpone entre ambos y desde luego entienden la indirecta.

Percival alza ambas manos en señal de derrota y desde luego se marcha con las manos en alto, como si fuera un criminal, pero le divierte demasiado esto y no puede esperar a mañana.

" ¿ No te casarás con semejante tonto o sí, Tina ? ".

Escucha de la señora Esposito quien le esta preguntando directamente mientras ve como Percival se va perdiendo de su alcancé, no puede evitar suspirar como una enamorada.

Reconoce que Percival no es ningún tonto cuando sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

" La respuesta es si señora Esposito ".

Posiblemente es una respuesta que no le agradado a su casera lo sabe por que le ha tronado la boca, sabe que es hora de meterse nuevamente en su departamento con toque de queda y esperar a Queenie para ponerla al día con todos los acontecimientos sucedidos sabe que cuando llegue las risas se harán escuchar por horas.


	73. Travesuras.

Primer acto;

Es sincero cuando sabe que todo esto lo tiene predimetado con tanto tiempo de anticipación que teme perder el control de la propia situación pero sabe que no debe de armar un escándalo no frente a los magos y brujas más importantes de la nación, lo siente como un insulto a su persona pero si estuvieran en otra situación se sentiría completamente halagado por verla en un vestido negro con brillos y un escote que parece llamarle todo el tiempo.

Ha tratado de controlar sus manos un poco pero entiende que deben disimular que entre ellos no existe nada y lo hace por que ella se lo ha pedido, quiere hacerse de un lugar por si misma entre los aurores y la entiende, por lo cual ha respetado su decisión tanto que quiere romper su palabra y besarla frente a todo el mundo para después hacer de las suyas con aquel vestido que prácticamente le esta haciendo perder la cordura.

Pero es consciente que es el primer acto de una de sus travesuras de toda la semana, la conoce bien y sabe que esto tiene un arte demasiado drástico para seducirlo, no entiende como una travesura puede resultarle tan seductor y más cuando la ve con su collar, sabe que nadie tiene idea sobre su collar pero cuando ve como lo sostiene entre manos como si intentará jugar con él, sabe que nadie le toma importancia aquella esmeralda que cuelga en su cuello pero para él la toma, fue la única herencia que pudo recibir de su mamá antes de que falleciera al darle a luz.

Es el único recuerdo que siempre ha sentido que le mantiene unido a su mamá y ahora parece pertenecerle más a ella pero no tiene ningún problema con ello, probablemente se lo quitó esta tarde mientras dormía antes de que se diera cuenta que había escapado dejando una prometedora rata de papel donde le escribió que le vería en la fiesta, de lo cual no le ha quedado la menor duda que es a la primera fiesta que asiste animadamente.

La tiene a unos cuantos pasos sabe que es algo fuera de lo común verla beber agua cuando han pasado varios elfos domésticos ofreciendo diversas bebidas embriagadoras, pero él no ha tomado ninguna si quiere conseguir un beso de ella no debe tener un mal aliento, probablemente se encuentra distanciada de ella por que sabe también que va a cuidar a Queenie de todos los magos de esta noche que han hecho presencia en casa de Seraphina para celebrar un día que nunca le ha dado tanta importancia, sabe que es algo cruel pero no le ha llamado la atención celebrar el cumpleaños de Seraphina ni el de ningún mago, no-maj pero si el de una bruja en particular desde hace cinco años.

Pero se acerca cuidadosamente hasta donde se encuentra ella, realmente quiere pensarlo si es lo correcto o no, aunque en el fondo quiere estar demasiado cerca de ella sabe que debe estar a tres pasos atrás de ella sin levantar alguna sospecha.

" Agradable noche, ¿ no cree, Goldstein ? ".

La examina cuidadosamente ahora que la tiene de frente se pregunta cuales pueden ser sus posibilidades para desaparecer con ella rápidamente incluso si puede emplear algún encantamiento sobre todos ellos para tener algo de tiempo con ella.

Aunque se siente profundamente distraído al ver como Tina esta usando tacones lo sabe por la punta que nota sobresalir de aquel vestido, y no quiere cuestionarse de cuanto es la medida de aquellos tacones o si realmente se sentirían bien sobre su espalda provocando conseguir arañazos o sentir como se encajan, sabe que se esta torturando en una simple noche donde parece estar atado de manos, pero trata de concentrarse en mantenerle la mirada.

" Realmente lo creó señor Graves, pero supongo que ha estado enfocando su atención en otro cierto tipo de atributos agradables, ¿ no es así, señor Graves ? ".

Ve en ella una sonrisa y no puede evitar bajar la mirada lentamente, observando su mentón para después continuar con su cuello y examinar su clavícula aquel vestido de tirantes le tiene atrapado y sólo es capaz de reconocerlo en su mente, aunque observa el escote de forma ‘ v ’ y trata de contener la respiración sabe que es demasiado para él incluso cuando esta esforzándose por no hacer algo al respecto con aquel vestido.

Se siente algo frustrado por no poder tocarla y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, tiene razón al decirle que ha estado la mayor parte de su atención enfocado en sus atributos y se siente un profundo tonto.

" Goldstein una advertencia nunca intentes jugar con fuego por que saldrás ardiendo y no me gusta ver cuando algunos de mis aurores sufren por no tenerme cerca ".

Lo ha generalizado sabe que hay algún mago o bruja dispuestos a vender una nota algún periódico o revista amarillista, pero ahora nota una sonrisa tímida en ella lo sabe al ver como mantiene la mirada baja y sonríe entre labios.

Probablemente si se encontrarán en ‘ the pig ’ no le importaría guardar algo de modales pero aquí debe de mantenerlos hasta el final de la noche, pero preferiría hasta que ella quisiera.

" Lo siento señor Graves, pero creí que sería un poco divertido hacer algo al respecto ".

No quiere ocultar que también él anhela hacer algo respectivamente con aquel vestido pero necesita autocontrol ahora sabe que no es bueno manteniéndose en control cuando esta cerca de ella, es un devoto de todo lo que hace y no entiende como lo ha logrado.

Pero nuevamente la observa sostener su collar y recuerda las veces que ha sostenido ella aquel collar algunas veces tira de el lentamente para conducirlo a una habitación de su casa y otras veces lo sostiene mientras lo examina cuando están recostados en la cama y le encanta ver como enreda sus manos en el collar, aunque ahora adora verlo en ella y observa aquel vestido realmente quiere hacer algo al respecto, tiene la intuición de como lograrlo.

" Nos vemos mañana en MACUSA, esperó que seas puntual esta vez, Goldstein ".

No es lo suyo dar palabras claves pero cuando esta de por medio su devoción encuentra la forma de arreglárselas.

Se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y no puede esperar a encontrársela en casa.

[ ... ]

Segundo acto; 

Entiende lo divertido que puede ser estar dentro de MACUSA incluso la adrenalina que se siente al estar haciendo algo indebido, pero ahora no entiende por que ella se arriesgado tanto para estar con él, siente como esta desabotonando su camisa por debajo del chaleco, mientras ella le besa lentamente, adora estos besos más cuando ella quiere explorar, ha temido desde hace diez minutos que su asiento se venga abajo pero al parecer no lo ha hecho y eso le resulta un gran alivio.

Así que se ha dado el trabajo de sostenerla, posando ambas manos en la cintura mientras le permite que ella le exploré abiertamente siente como el collar roza con su cuello, pero no puede evitar deslizar su mano izquierda por su pierna, le agrada que la moda femenina se arriesgue por usar pantalones.

Ambos están jadeando por la falta de aire pero no quiere separarse de ella, se siente decepcionado cuando siente como sus labios se han separado pero la observa y siempre la encuentra hermosa por muy sonrojada que este.

" ¿ Cuanto me ama, señor Graves ? ".

La observa fijamente y se asegura de sostenerla perfectamente bien, observa como un mechón rebelde de cabello se ha posado frente a ella, quiere ponerlo detrás de su oreja pero prefiere sostenerla.

Tratar de darle una respuesta aún cuando es consciente de que nunca podría poner un número o comparación por lo que siente por ella sabe que es amor y que nunca le agrado aquella definición hasta que ella le encontró.

Recuerda el primer día que llegó a MACUSA pidiendo ingresar como auror, pero recuerda antes de ello verla cruzar la calle mientras usaba un abrigo de terciopelo color rosa para comprar un hot dog, maravillosamente después de un tiempo ella le confesó que aquel día para la entrevista había estropeado su abrigo gris gracias a una mancha provocado por la mostaza de un hot dog de una noche anterior, le había cautivado sin darse cuenta y le agradecía a su cuñada que le prestará aquel abrigo de terciopelo rosa.

" Te amo tanto como no tienes idea y mi amor por ti no tiene comparación con nada Tina ".

Una sonrisa en ella es algo que siempre amado de ella, incluso la forma en la que se esta inclinando para besarle cuando se ven interrumpidos por alguien que toca dos veces la puerta, agradece que la buena educación aún este vigente.

Observa a Tina y sabe que no tiene forma alguna de ocultarse más cuando ha dejado unos leves mordiscos en su cuello incluso marcas que aún están de un color rosado, pero al parecer se le ha a ocurrido un buen escondite al sentir como ella se desliza de sus piernas para meterse debajo de su escritorio justo lo que necesita para acomodarse adecuadamente el chaleco mientras se acerca a su escritorio.

" Adelante por favor ".

Murmura mientras trata de hacerse el ocupado esta mañana revisando informes, mientras ve como aquella puerta se abre observa como Seraphina entra y desde luego el nuevo encargado de permisos de varita Abernathy.

Deja de poner atención algo que no había obtenido su atención desde la mañana para averiguar la razón por la que están aquí.

" Buenos días presidenta y Abernathy, ¿ a qué debo el gran honor del encargado de permisos de varita ? ".

El sarcasmo es algo que ha odiado pero cuando lo usa en contra de Abernathy es algo que no odia más cuando sabe cuantas veces ha querido hundir a Tina en el tiempo que fueron compañeros incluso por culpa de Abernathy casi pierde a Tina y su secreta relación casi sale al descubierto.

Ve como Abernathy y Seraphina toman asiento respectivamente.

" Percival el señor Abernathy quiere ofrecerte disculpas por el desentendido de hace dos meses además que desea disculparse con la auror Goldstein pero tengo un asunto más que tratar contigo lo que realmente me ha traído aquí ".

Sabe que es un mal momento para que Tina este empezando hacer una travesura, siente como ella ha posado sus manos en sus muslos para bajar lentamente, no le gustaría armar un espectáculo frente a su superior y desde luego ante alguien inferior.

Desea que sea sólo eso, así que pone su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar que no sucede nada.

" Adelante presidenta, la escuchó ".

Murmura mientras siente como Tina ha deslizado sus manos por completo hasta llegar a sus tobillos, trata de recomponerse pero sabe que es imposible.

Siente como ella mete sus manos por debajo de su pantalón mientras muerde levemente su rodilla derecha lentamente, trata de concentrarse en trabajar no quiere ser un desvergonzado si alguien se entera de lo que esta sucediendo debajo de su escritorio.

" El señor Abernathy cree que sería algo útil tener algunos aurores en permiso de varita, pero ambos sabemos que eso sería algo imposible por lo cual buscó un soporte a una opinión de esto o una alternativa de ello ".

Es consciente de que él no es ningún soporte para nadie en este momento mientras siente como los movimientos de Tina van de arriba hacia abajo lentamente y como ahora esta mordiendo su rodilla izquierda.

Desearía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar pero al parecer en eso consiste su pequeña travesura de ella que pierda todo control para quedar mal.

" Creó que el señor Abernathy tiene todos los recursos disponibles el viejo Jason sacó el departamento de permisos de varita con quince magos y brujas optando por un sistema de ordenamiento que es lo parecido a lo que necesita seguir el señor Aber...Abernathy cuando el tiene a si disposición setenta y cinco magos y brujas para esto es simplemente establecer el mejor sistema de ordenamiento adecuado para ello ".

Se ha distraído al sentir como ella comenzaba a morder y besar sus muslos, lo cual ha provocado que se aceleré su corazón en gran medida.

Por lo cual decide bajar su mano derecha para alejarla levemente de él pero siempre es más hábil que ella cuando siente como ha tomado su dedo meñique para morderlo levemente y probablemente se siente enloquecido al sentir como se ha llevado su dedo a su boca, no quiere jadear ni tener la respiración acelerada.

" ¿ Se encuentra bien señor Graves ? ".

Asiente levemente mientras siente como ella saca y empuja su dedo en su boca, como su lengua recorre lentamente su dedo y simplemente quiere que esto terminé.

Sabe que va enloquecer cuando al momento que siente como expulsa su dedo meñique le ofrece su dedo anular y ella lo acepta, esta al borde del colapso sólo con sus movimientos, por lo cual cuando siente como Tina va expulsar sus dedos esta dispuesto a retirarlos y al parecer lo sabe por que sólo le ha tomado un momento estirar sus dedos para sentir como ahora a capturado su dedo corazón y parece que le prestará atención.

Por lo cual deja que tome su dedo mientras cierra sus dedos para permitirle más acceso a su dedo, sabe que debe estar sonriendo.

" Mi otro punto para tratar de una vez aprovechando de tú tiempo es para informarte que debes de estar en la próxima recepción del ministerio francés, por lo cual vamos a crear tú itinerario ".

Se ha dado por acabado, se permite sentir como Tina empuja y expulsa su dedo mientras su lengua recorre su dedo, sabe que siente como su dedo toca el fondo de su boca y quiere sentir más.

Nuevamente vuelve asentir observando como Seraphina ha tomado una hoja y su pluma junto con el tintero para empezar su itinerario y desearía que todo se basara en un nombre Porpentina Goldstein.

Sabe que esta empezando hacer calor por lo cual retira su dedo de la boca de ella, para llevarla su mano aquella corbata y deslizarla de su cuello.

" ¿ Te encuentras realmente bien Percival ? ".

Nuevamente asiente ante la pregunta de Seraphina posa su corbata en el escritorio, pero sabe que es un movimiento tonto tirar su varita al suelo y que cuando ha intentado levantarla siente como su varita ha sido tomado por ella.

Y es consciente de que le esta acariciando su pierna izquierda con su varita la cual siente tan ajena a él por lo que esta sintiendo.

" Creó que el itinerario debe consistir en lo básico de siempre, las ma...mañanas deben ser las reuniones, medio día el almuerzo con los mi...ministros y las no...noches dormir de...debidamente ".

Odia de alguna forma sentir como su varita esta acariciando sus muslos, lleva sus manos arriba mientras trata de apretar aquella madera del escritorio, pero sabe que es imposible de hacer algo, no va correr en vueltas alrededor de su escritorio.

Baja su mano izquierda, al sentir como ella empieza a tirar de su bragueta trata de impedir algo que puede hacerle perder la cordura totalmente, siente algunos mechones de su cabello, por lo cual no puede evitar enredar sus dedos entre el cabello.

" Creó que no te encuentras bien Percival, debemos de posponer esto ".

Escucha de Seraphina, asiente rotundamente sabe que no esta en sus cinco ni seis sentidos, al sentir como ella aleja sus dedos de su cabello, para poner su varita en la mano, cree tener el control pero de alguna forma siente como su varita va hacia adelante y atrás en movimientos lentos pero constantes.

Puede sentirse tan hundido y comprender que debe despedirse de pie, pero sabe que tiene un gran problema físicamente que se encuentra entre sus pantalones y la principal autora de esto se encuentra escondida debajo de su escritorio.

" Señor Graves antes de irnos, ¿ ha visto a Goldstein ? ".

Piensa que Abernathy puede irse por un gran agujero, al preguntar por Tina, pero se enfoca en como su varita va hacia atrás y adelante, mientras ella acaricia su muslo derecho, adora sus atenciones pero siente que lo van a matar de placer en cualquier momento.

" No, me ha entregado un informe hace dos horas pero probablemente ha salido al...almorzar ".

Apenas ha logrado terminar de hablar al sentir como Tina lleva su mano un poco más arriba de su muslo, pero el movimiento de su varita no se ha detenido en absoluto y le esta encantando todo lo que esta haciéndole sentir.

Observa como Abernathy se para de aquel asiento mientras le ofrece una mano para despedirse pero él sólo logra alzar su mano derecha pensando en como va castigar esta pequeña travesura de Tina, más cuando apretado su puño derecho, sabe lo que ha hecho y que Tina debe de estar más que contenta por ello.

" Tina Goldstein esta siempre donde no la quieren, ¿ no es así, Percival ? ".

No comparte la misma opinión de la cual goza Seraphina, ve como sonríe Abernathy no puede enojarse cuando ha sentido tan bien las atenciones de Tina.

Observa como Seraphina se levanta de aquel asiento, Abernathy le ha estrechado la mano y ahora espera que Seraphina estreche su mano con la suya, lo cual sucede, mientras trata de conservar la calma deseando que aquella puerta sea azotada por primera vez en toda su estancia dentro de MACUSA, lo cual sucede se siente tan aliviado y se permite inclinarse en su asiento para disfrutar libremente de aquello, suelta un leve gruñido gutural.

" Y tú me tienes justo donde me quieres, ¿ no es así, Percival ? ".

[ ... ]

Tercer acto; 

Se ha visto tan profundamente distraído para no verlo venir, no ha entendido como sucedió pero sabe quien tuvo la gran osadía de hacerlo convertir sus zapatos negros bien lustrados en un par de pantuflas esponjosas y con dos pompones de color blanco, sabe que ha sucedido esto durante el ascensor había tanta gente esta vez que sólo pudo rozar sus dedos con los de ella un momento y cuando salió de aquel ascensor el encantamiento era un hecho.

Por lo cual ha conseguido ser la diversión de hoy en toda MACUSA, pero ahí esta frente a ella observándola como responsable de esta travesura la ve tan profundamente divertida que siente como todo esto se puede olvidar.

" ¿ Te parece divertido, Tina ? ".

Pregunta señalando aquellas pantuflas las cuales no se ha quitado durante todo el día ya que sólo ha tenido dos opciones caminar descalzo por toda MACUSA hasta su casa o ser adorable para ella, por lo cual optó por lo segundo.

La ve sonreír y asentir mientras la observa tomar aquella taza de chocolate caliente.

" Es divertido tener unas cuantas travesuras contigo, ¿ no crees ? ".

Y nuevamente se siente tan perdido cuando sabe que en tres actos de travesuras se da por rendido, pero decide sentarse con ella en la alfombra mientras observan la chimenea encendida.


	74. Reconciliaciones

Deberían de encarcelarlo es lo primero que piensa al observar como le esta viendo, sabe que no es nada común encontrarse al otro lado de la cama mientras logra ver más sus pies que su rostro, pero esta molesto con él y sabe que es la manera indicada para hacerlo saber que estará ignorado por todo el día o los dos días hasta la reconciliación, él será quien se va rendir, lo conoce demasiado bien.

Pero lo que más ha odiado de esto es ver como ha empezado a jugar sucio como es costumbre por parte de él cuando quiere algo con desesperación, siente determinada su confianza acerca del autocontrol no va caer ante algo bajo, ni por que este desnudo en la cama será la primera en pedir una reconciliación para tener relaciones íntimas ni lo hará aunque de ello implique no poder conciliar el sueño al no sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella incluso su respiración contra su cuello.

Quiere alejar la rutina habitual de cada noche pero él es quien tiene la luz prendida, probablemente este leyendo un nuevo artículo sobre política no-maj, pero no le interesa nada de ello, sólo desea conciliar el sueño pero no lo esta consiguiendo.

Prefiere no verlo y ver hacia el balcón, espera que no tenga ningún tipo de atrevimiento esta noche como a veces suele acostumbrar para acelerar los procesos de reconciliación entre ambos, esta vez sabe que podrá arrojarle aquella jarra de agua fría sin importarle que mojé aquel colchón incluso que pueda provocarle algún tipo de resfriado.

" Supongo que tendré que recurrir al darme algo de placer a mi mismo, es una lástima que alguien este enojada conmigo de lo contrario sería algo mutuo ".

Lo conoce como la palma de su mano, palabras dulces y no sucias para conseguir una rendición tan pronta, pero esta vez sabe que tiene el control de la situación aunque sienta como trata de rozar sus pies para tocar sus piernas, se aferra aquella almohada y trata de cerrar los ojos.

Sabe que va ser noche difícil incluso cuando tiene la perdición de ella en aquella cama, se siente tan devota de su perdición pero esta vez no lo hará.

Incluso tiene la seguridad que puede arreglar sus problemas por si sólo como el hombre adulto que es mientras ella trata de pensar en bebés escarbatos, va ignorar toda tentación esta noche y entiende que ni bien vea como el sol esta saliendo huirá de casa, se repite a ella misma que esto es una prueba de fuego, ni tan siquiera de esquivar una maldición sólo va a pasar una prueba sencilla, sabe que puede con esto.

[ ... ]

Observa cuidadosamente a su esposo o quien debe de serlo actúa como si fuera un adolescente en pleno coqueteo o quiere ver ello aunque nota un par de mensajes dobles, mientras ve como prueba aquella piruleta de sabor a cereza frente ante ella, se supone que deben de estar revisando las nuevas reglas aprobadas acerca de viajar con animales inclusive de tener alguno en casa.

Pero no le ayuda en nada la forma en la que observa detenidamente su boca levemente cubierta de aquel color rojo gracias a la piruleta, preferiría ver un cigarrillo entre sus labios así no le llamaría tanto la atención ni haría uso de aquellos movimientos, lo siente como una bofetada incluso como un encantamiento del cual no puede librarse.

No están solos para que diga algo o pueda hacer algo al respecto haciendo uso de su varita, pero sigue pérdida en sus movimientos de su boca, la forma en la que mueve aquella piruleta de un lado a otro de una manera tan lenta sin problemas para perder la concentración incluso como sus mejillas parecen llenarse al tener aquella piruleta de un lado, sabe que necesita salir de ahí cuando antes incluso cuando esta sintiendo como su mente empieza arder.

Al parecer alguien esta pidiendo la opinión de él ya que lo observa como de una manera tan lenta toma aquella piruleta del palillo de color blanco y empieza a tirar de ella sabe que va enloquecer de manera inmediata y que es una forma tan injusta de pedir una reconciliación prefiere que ocupe los métodos de Albus, quien da flores para buscar una reconciliación no esto que aparenta dar Percival.

" Supongo que debemos de ser un poco más abiertos como lo son los británicos, proteger más especies en especial los thunderbird, creó que debe ser lo primordial y no lo digo como un egresado de thunderbird, de alguna manera debí de estar en Wampus ".

Al parecer todos están de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho y ahora nuevamente ve como hábilmente introduce aquella piruleta dentro de su boca, dejándole ver que su lengua esta de un color rojo suave.

Nuevamente esta concentrada en sus movimientos pero ahora ve como succiona aquella paleta lo sabe por el movimiento de sus mejillas como se contraen, va enloquecer esta seguro de ello.

Y luego se relajan nuevamente sus mejillas, pero vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento, lentamente, como si estuviera tan seguro que le esta observando y sabe que es así, pero ahora ve fijamente como toma del palillo aquella piruleta y la jala lentamente, haciendo un ‘ pop ’, lo sabe ha perdido la poca cordura que tiene al recordar.

" ¿ Te encuentras bien, Goldstein ? ".

Escucha que pregunta Seraphina, asiente levemente, pero ve como sonríe su marido, sabe que no va pedir la reconciliación, no lo hará, debe de mantener el autocontrol absolutamente de todo.

Aunque nada de ello evita ver como su marido nuevamente lleva aquella piruleta a su boca colocándola del lado de su mejilla izquierda, sonriendo hábilmente.

" Sí, supongo que el señor Graves esta en lo correcto, aunque debemos de esforzarnos por evitar la venta clandestina ".

Ve como France el embajador del ministerio le ofrece un gajo de mandarina, lo cual acepta pero nada de ello lo distrae de la forma que se mueven sus labios en aquella piruleta.

Sabe que tiene una lengua hábil, se siente completamente rara incluso siente que hace calor en aquella habitación cuando es temprano, incluso cuando la costumbre es tener frío.

" ¿ Todo esta bien entre ustedes ? ".

No sabría que responderle a France, pero asiente, mientras desea de alguna manera huir de aquella habitación incluso que alguien le lance agua fría con hielos, sabe que Queenie lo haría si tan sólo estuviera ahí con ella y no con la baja por maternidad.

Desea llevarse ambas manos a su frente incluso quitarle aquella piruleta, y dejarse llevar por él, pero debe de mantener su autocontrol y no debe de pensar en ello ni tan siquiera razonarlo.

" France, eres muy querido por mi esposa por lo cual debes de estar más que informado ".

Y nuevamente tiene aquella piruleta en la boca, succionando lentamente, no quiere recordar nada de ello ni lo ingeniosa que puede ser esa boca suya.

Odia lo malcriado que puede ser cuando tiene un dulce, incluso más si quiere que ella sea quien pida la reconciliación.

Es un desastre internamente, pero intenta concentrarse en la junta y en esforzarse por no seguir observando sus labios cálidos, lo reconoce esta muy hundida.

[ ... ]

Lo ha odiado toda esta mañana de alguna manera que no ha logrado comprender, sabe que es una tortura haberlo visto preparar el desayuno inclusive verlo desayunar mientras estaba desnudo pero ahora mismo se esfuerza por leer ‘ The New York Ghost ’ en pleno sábado, sabe que la pequeña discusión se originó por quien tomó las últimas chocoretas, pero de alguna forma sabe que fue Queenie quien tomó las últimas chocoretas, los antojos de un embarazo no le parecen nada sencillo cuando los ve en persona.

Pero ahora lo ve leer también The New York Ghost de esta mañana, como no es de costumbre, desea que tuviera las piernas cruzadas pero no es así por lo cual ella intenta leer aquel periódico y no puede evitar observarlo, aunque se enfoca en su mirada serena y como sus cejas parecen estar tan relajadas.

" ¿ Qué tal tú lectura de cabeza ? ".

Ve como pasa de página de aquel periódico, aunque trata de enfocarse en ello, se da cuenta a lo que se refería con su pregunta sobre la lectura que esta teniendo, puesto que aquel periódico lo tiene al revés.

Ya entiende el por que su sonrisa tan ladina de un lado a otro, debe de pensar que ella será quien pida la reconciliación pero sabe que esta equivocado, hoy ha mantenido el orgullo incluso la dignidad, tener tres días con él y compartir más que diez palabras considera que esta aprendiendo del arte del silencio.

Pero no va contestarle, ni tan siquiera lo seguirá observando, por lo cual aunque tenga aquel periódico al revés, va tratar de enfocarse en ello.

" El orgullo Goldstein es interminable, ¿ no es así ? ".

Observa un momento como baja aquel periódico en sus piernas se siente aliviada, demasiado incluso mira el techo y es lo que necesita estar en blanco.

Agradece que su hermana no este ayudando a Percival incluso que Albus la mantenga entretenida de alguna forma con el decorado de las habitación para el bebé.

Sonríe al recordar que será tía incluso desea que su sobrino o sobrina mantenga el orgullo Goldstein, algo que parece interminable.

" Bien, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta incluso cuando soy de la diversión de mi esposa enfadada ".

De alguna manera no lo negar pero ciertamente no se encuentra enfadada pero él no tiene por que saberlo ciertamente por lo cual se enfoca en pensar directamente en el color blanco incluso que si va así romperá un record de cuatro días sin establecer una reconciliación.

Lo ve como una magnífica experiencia incluso una buena anécdota de la cual contarle a sus nietos y bisnietos en un futuro, probablemente pronto o algún día.

[ .... ]

Sabe que le ha estado observando durante un largo tiempo, mientras logra desenredar su cabello con aquel cepillo lo puede ver en el reflejo de aquel espejo, ve como tiene sus manos apoyadas sobre su barbilla mientras sus antebrazos se apoyan sobre aquella almohada suya.

Extraña hablar tanto con él, pero sabe que tiene un orgullo el cual no le va permitir en absoluto esto, que sea la primera en reconocer algo que no hizo, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho jamás se prestaría a un juego así por parte de él.

Lo escucha suspirar levemente, ella también suspira por él de alguna forma que nunca comprende ni como funciona el amor que ambos mantienen durante estos años pero sabe que cada reconciliación hace más interesante a su matrimonio.

" ¿ Me quieres de rodillas o de pie ? ".

Escucha detrás de ella, no puede sonreír ante lo que esta considerando como su victoria personal, observa como tiene ambas piernas en el aire, como si fuera un adolescente enamorado.

Sabe como le gustaría tenerlo pero prefiere que sea decisión de él y no suya, nota como se levanta de aquella cama, su hermana tenía razón él sería quien perdería con todo esto, incluso cuando compartían lados diferentes se daba cuenta lo tramposo que puede ser Percival Graves al tomarla como una persona dormida pero incluso ella se aprovechó una que otra ocasión en llevar uno de sus pies al rostro de él pero no eran buenas ideas al recibir un mordisco, un roce de dientes incluso besos, prefirió resistirse de ello y optar por dormir con calcetines.

" Bien lo haré ".

Esta claro que lo verá de rodillas una parte de ella se emociona y cierta parte de ella le reprocha esto incluso puede escucharse a ella misma decirse que se dejé de ser tan orgullosa y sea quien se reconcilie al mismo tiempo que Percival.

Lo nota como pone aquella almohada sobre el piso, nunca le importara si hay una alfombra abajo al parecer las manías son algo que nuca se irán de él por muy exageradas que parezcan.

" Siento haber discutido contigo por unas tontas chocoretas nunca volverá a pasar por que lo tuyo es mío y como tal debe de serlo, se que fui un tonto y lo siento tanto amor, por lo cual te pido vuelve a mí, ¿ quieres ? ".

Sabe que antes de que empezará hablar se había dado una media vuelta en su asiento para observarlo y ahora es consciente de cuanto pudo extrañarle cuando se acerca abrazarlo.

Tiene tanto alivio al sentir como le rodea con sus brazos incluso como se aferra a ella de una firma increíble, y le hará saber cuanto pudo extrañarle.


	75. Reglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro reglas de crianza las cuales implementa aún

Lo piensa bien sobre las reglas que ha roto y siente que todo ello ha empezado a cuestionar su honor de alguna forma y el carácter que le determina en cuanto las relaciones sentimentales, no es alguien quien de esperanzas de algo pero lo esta haciendo al romper sus reglas y no puede evitar hacer un leve conteo de las reglas que ha roto.

“ Nunca tomar la mano de alguien y alejarse de aquellas situaciones ”.

La observado siempre intentar lo mismo tontear en aquella mesa donde sus manos reposan mientras esperan el desayuno, ve como se muerde sutilmente su labio inferior, tan privado de todos que él lo ha notado es como si estuviera debatiendo entre hacer lo correcto o incorrecto.

Pero no hace nada al respecto más que sostener un tenedor se siente aliviado de alguna forma que no se puede explicar ya que gran parte de él deseaba que se inclinara por lo incorrecto, pero tiene orgullo y reglas tanto para no ser él quien tomará la iniciativa.

" Hace un buen clima, ¿ no crees ? ".

No es un tema tan amistoso para él hablar sobre el clima al respecto pero esta desayunando con su subordinada de la cual no puede despegarse de ella y eso hace un mes que empezó algo beneficioso lo ve así no como un romance ni una amistad.

Es atentó al ver como deja aquel tenedor a un lado, probablemente piensa que le ha disgustado, suspira levemente si ella desea hablar sobre el clima lo hará.

" Una mañana nublada no sería mi término para decir que hace un buen clima, prefiero un día lluvioso con truenos ".

Al parecer siente que esta de buen humor esta mañana lo cual es raro en él pero sabe como ha conseguido tener un buen humor y de alguna forma se lo debe agradecer a Tina probablemente por eso esta desayunando en este lugar con ella.

No es el ambiente en el cual desea estar en una mañana nublada viendo tanto amor no-maj a su alrededor incluso algunos llantos de niños escandalosos no es como inicia un día normal pero esto si es nuevo para él mientras sigue observando a Tina quien tiene la misma mirada como si debatiera nuevamente, él no ha movido ninguna de sus manos por que realmente lo quiere.

" ¿ Nunca piensas en arcoiris ? ".

Le parece algo curiosa aquella pregunta, más cuando ha escuchado a tanta gente referirse del arcoiris al final de la tormenta pero que Tina Goldstein le preguntará si piensa en algo feliz incluso siente que se ha orillado a pensar por primera vez en un unicornio y no un thestral.

" No, probablemente toda mi vida ha sido una tormenta agradable para no pensar en arcoiris, ¿ qué hay de ti ? ".

Observa detenidamente como toma aquel salero mientras lo lleva a la palma de su mano y vacía un poco de sal, quiere reírse por que sabe que algunos no-majs creen que con algo de sal pueden ahuyentar seres malignos, no se considera maligno pero teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de diez años con ella y además de que adora el color negro sabe que no es bueno para una mujer y no para alguien como ella que creé en arcoiris, es un atento a sus movimientos como lleva su palma a su boca para consumir aquel poco de sal.

" No mucho supongo ".

Él podría suponer demasiadas cosas de un momento tan corto con ella podría incluso definirla como alguien soñadora y de buen corazón incluso con un alma pura, pero no es quién para juzgar.

Nuevamente observa como parece rozar sus dedos con los suyos sabe lo que intenta hacer desde que entraron a esta cafetería y le agradaría sentirlo pero no quiere romper una de sus reglas pero se odiaría al ver decepción en su mirada.

" Debe de haber algo en ti para que creas en el arcoiris ".

Parece sentirse tan intimidada, probablemente es por los colores habituales que acostumbra a llevar, todo lo contrario a ella quien esta llevando un abrigo gris y camisa blanca como si tratará de tener un contraste ante él.

Observa como su mano izquierda parece retirarse lentamente de aquel roce pero él le anima por un instante al rozar las yemas de sus dedos con sus uñas las cuales están perfectamente cortadas, pero sabe que debe de alejarse nuevamente, volviendo al mismo estado que estaban sus manos pensando que no utilizaría la definición de amantes para ellos.

" No quiero aburrirte con la historia dramática de una huérfana de siete años y su hermana de cuatro solas ante la adversidad de ambos mundos, no es algo que te gustaría escuchar ".

Tiene razón no quiere ser un íntimo confidente de ella ni conocerla sólo le gusta saber lo que le gusta durante la intimidad, es lo único que le ha importado hacerla sentir bien durante tres momentos y después estar aquí hablando del clima y un supuesto arcoiris.

Pero nota como ella ha rozado la yema de sus dedos sobre sus nudillos, voluntariamente alza un poco sus dedos mientras la siente bajar sabe que es el momento adecuado para entre abrir un poco sus dedos dándole así permiso que lo haga y siendo consciente que esta rompiendo una de sus principales reglas, va sintiendo como sus dedos están siendo entrelazados, le es tan agradable la sensación que desea volver a sentirla pero siente como ella aprieta levemente sus manos entrelazadas haciéndolo sentir real más de lo que creía.

[ ... ]

“ Piensa en ti ante todo y sólo un poco en dar placer ajenamente ”.

No es tan fuerte como creé, la ha visto desde hace veinte minutos frotarse ambas manos mientras esta haciendo un informe, todos en MACUSA están haciendo uso de abrigos finos y cálidos incluso de guantes pero no la ve a ella usando más que su habitual abrigo gris parece tener tanto frío que su mano derecha descansa dentro de su bolsillo, así que él tiene entre manos su abrigo y su bufanda no le gustaría tener a nadie enfermó bajo su mando, por lo cual sale de aquel pasillo donde la ha estado vigilando secretamente.

Todos le saludan de una forma intimidada, todos menos ella quien parece sorprendida al tenerlo frente, ve como se levanta de su silla y saca rápidamente su mano derecha del bolsillo, sabe que hace tanto frío que tener pisos de mármol no es nada bueno durante la época de invierno, estira su mano izquierda ofreciéndole su abrigo y bufanda, pero al parecer ella no entiende esta acción por parte de él.

" Usalo tienes frío y aunque no lo creas me agrada el frío y no me gustaría ver un permiso de incapacidad a causa de alguna gripe en mi escritorio ".

Observa como tímidamente ella toma su abrigo y bufanda, probablemente es bueno engañando sabe que no le agrada el frío pero al verla sufrir por ello, le dado su abrigo y bufanda, prefiere ser él quien enferme.

Se retira lentamente para volver a confundirse en algún pasillo probablemente vuelva al ascensor y sea cuestionado por Red pero antes de seguir caminando por aquel pasillo se asegura de ella, ve como se esta poniendo su abrigo sobre el que tenía y por último como se pone su bufanda azúl petróleo sobre su cuello pasándola sobre su hombro izquierdo, ahora si esta seguro de seguir caminando por aquel pasillo.

[ .... ]

“ Nunca intentes conocer las heridas superficiales de alguien más ”.

Es sincero consigo mismo al estar en la habitación de Tina, o en si dentro de su pequeño departamento, para su buena o mala fortuna resultó herida durante un enfrentamiento con un mago el cual resultó ser un seguidor fiel y devoto de Grindelwald como resultado ella tenía una gran cicatriz en el costado.

Sabía que Queenie no podría hacerse cargo de los cuidados de Tina al tener que cubrir una renta y ciertamente gastos cotidianos se ofreció a cuidar de ella, siendo un enfermero de tiempo completo para exclusividad de ella, la ha visto algo apenada al momento de tener que cambiar las vendas como lo es en este momento mientras le ayuda a retirarse aquel blusón para cambiar su vendaje.

Acomoda aquel blusón en el buro, mientras intenta no sentirse distraído al ver sus senos, se concentra en retirar aquellos seguros de la venda lentamente asegurándose de no lastimarla, retira la primera vuelta lo más lento posible para continuar con la segunda y por último la tercera, observa la cicatrización lenta de su herida, debajo de su seno izquierdo, una tortura lenta para ella de eso esta segura más cuando se enfrentó ante aquel seguidor sola, al menos se siente aliviado de saber que nunca más le volverá hacer daño aquel seguidor al ser testigo propio de su ejecución.

" ¿ Duele aún ? ".

Pregunta intentado rozar sus dedos con la herida pero se atiene de hacerlo, el curandero le recomendó que ella mantuviera reposo incluso que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno, se ha tomado tan en serio las recomendaciones que la ha cargado para ir al baño, recuerda sentirse tan desesperado por verle que no le importó pasar por sobre los curanderos para sostener su mano unos cuantos segundos.

Observa como niega, aunque ciertamente la mayoría de curanderos se sorprendió al ver que esta no sería la única cicatriz que ella mantendría, le preguntaron sobre las demás cicatrices que ella tenía en su espalda tanto como en antebrazos incluso en los costados, no supo dar respuesta de ello.

Ahora les puede dar la razón aquellos curanderos al decirle que algunas cicatrices pertenecen a quemaduras por cigarrillos y algunas si presta la atención adecuada puede notar que fueron provocadas por alguna navaja.

" Te lo dije no te gustaría escuchar la trágica historia de una huérfana y su hermana durante su estancia en un orfanatorio no-maj ".

Ella nunca le había mencionado algo sobre una estancia y sabe que al mantener curiosidad sobre sus cicatrices la estará conociendo más al fondo, por lo cual se asegura de retirar adecuadamente aquellas vendas mientras la enrolla notando un poco de sangre seca en ellas, para después tomar un poco de algodón y algo de agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida antes de poner otra venda.

Pero no puede evitar observar sus hombros sabe que no le gusta que él acaricie o bese sus hombros y no lo ha logrado entender del todo, cuando a ella le gusta acariciar y tocar sus hombros a pesar de que él tenga dos cicatrices a causa de las garras de un dragón las cuales logran llegar hasta su espalda y si le resultan más dolorosas de ver de lo que sintió aquella noche mientras ayudaba a liberar a unos cuantos dragones en cautiverio en el territorio polaco.

" ¿ Quieres saber como sucedieron ? ".

Escucha de ella aquella pregunta que no se podría atrever hacer, sabe que en ilvermorny nadie hace esto y él la ha vigilado de cerca para saber que nadie le ha provocado esto ahora puede darse una pequeña idea a lo que ella se refiere.

Vierte un poco de aquella agua para humedecer el algodón y empezar a limpiar su herida lentamente y asegurándose de no lastimar ni tocar alguna sutura que pueda provocarle dolor, la escucha suspirar.

" Cuando mis padres fallecieron ciertamente no teníamos familia alguna por lo cual llegamos a un orfanotorio no-maj en el cual no eramos bien tratadas y puedes imaginar tener a Queenie con su habilidad no era lo mejor y era yo quien terminaba culpándose de todo al final del día los malos comentarios hacia la señora Nicole, fue así como obtuve las quemaduras y poco después un hombre nos adoptó alguien que decía ser un tío lejano no fue más bueno de lo que era la señora Nicole con él termine obteniendo cicatrices causadas por su navaja y unas cuantas heridas más profundas ".

Se asegura de haber limpiado bien la última parte de su herida mientras toma su varita para invocar un Taenia, ve unas nuevas vendas en sus manos y deja su varita en el buro, pensando en la edad que tenía hasta el tiempo que tuvo del cual soportar hasta llegar a ilvermorny y ser escogida por la varita para tener una casa.

Posa su mano en su costado sosteniendo bien la venda mientras comienza el trabajo de vendar nuevamente su cicatriz se asegura de que todo siga igual, pero no puede evitar observarla y sentirse culpable por no poder protegerla.

" Eres especial, ¿ sabes ? ".

Tal vez debió de notar su determinación al principio y las veces que ha logrado ver como intenta sobre llevar sus emociones ante casos donde a veces las víctimas suelen ser niños, puede comprender todo.

Pasa otra vez aquella venda dando una segunda vuelta, mientras se asegura de que esta no se vaya a safar odiaría se un pésimo enfermero, no le incómoda el silencio en absoluto todo lo contrario a ello le resulta como si ya fuera algo familiar pero le gustaría saber que piensa.

" Todos son especial de alguna forma incluso los no-majs lo son ".

No puede evitar sonreír es la primera bruja de quien escucha generalizar especial para todos sin importarle si son seres mágicos o no.

Se siente un poco nervioso al sonreír ante una mujer, ahora se asegura de dar una tercera vuelta aquel vendaje mientras se encarga de sostener bien la parte final de aquella venda mientras toma los seguros nuevamente para ponerlos.

" Me gusta esa sonrisa tuya, deberías de sonreír más seguido creó que sería algo bueno para mi salud, ¿ no crees ? ".

Ahora puede sentirse más que ligeramente sonrojado, mientras siente como ella roza su nariz contra su mejilla derecha.

" Reposo Goldstein ".

Murmura, sintiendo como ella vuelve a rozar su nariz contra su mejilla, lo cual le parece gracioso pero debe de cuidar ella de lo contrario teme que se meterá en problemas con el curandero.

[ ... ]

“ Siempre se tú propio sol jamás te pongas de rodillas ante nadie que sea inferior a ti ”.

Ha caminado detrás de ella durante cinco cuadras y ha logrado atrapar su mano, sabe que esta forcejeando con ella y que no puede hacer uso de su varita frente a todos los no-maj en esta tarde lluviosa, es consciente que la ha lastimado al decirle que nada entre ellos esta bien pero la ama y no puede hacerse esto ni a él ni a ella por lo cual ha venido detrás de ella.

Es consciente que estar con su subordinada puede traerle problemas pero ahora no le ha importado nada de ello durante meses hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta de lo que le ha provocado esta mañana cuando le dijo “ te amo ”, sabe que no fue la manera correcta de huir cuando esta asustado pero ahora que le ha visto huir a ella siente tanto miedo que le dejé aún cuando ha roto sus primeras reglas.

" No tenemos nada de que hablar señor Graves ".

Sabe que le esta doliendo como usa ese tono tan frío con él incluso como le ha dicho señor como si fuera cualquier gente, no le importa que tan empapado pueda estar incluso si pesca un resfriado no le va interesar.

" Tenemos de que hablar Goldstein ".

Apenas logra decir mientras se aferra a su muñeca, ve como aquel abrigo gris suave se torna en un gris cada vez más oscuro, observa en su mirada una tristeza y probablemente este llorando pero no lo sabe por la lluvia.

" No hay nada de que hablar señor Graves, lo ha dejado todo en claro esta tarde ".

Esta apuntó de romper su mayor regla o lo que falta de ello, por lo cual se arrodilla frente a ella mientras sostiene su mano, ve como ella ha dejado de forcejear.

" Ya no soy más el sol de mi propio mundo, lo eres tú ".

Lo ha confesado todo incluso lo que jamás imaginó decir lo ha soltado en plena lluvia, aún cuando sabe que esta estropeando su ropa no le importa.

" Me importas tanto como te importó a ti, eres mi sol aún cuando no lo parezca también eres parte de mis estrellas, te amo tanto que prefiero dejarte ir pero sé que al hacerlo nos condenamos los dos a ser infelices, quiero estar contigo ".

Probablemente nunca vio venir aquella bofetada y sabe que se merecía algo peor pero al estar frente al mundo no-maj probablemente es lo mínimo que se merece, pero siente como aprieta levemente su mano.

" Eres el ser más idiota de ambos mundos y lo peor de esto eres mi idiota ".

Y le es un halago para él estar de rodillas y saber que es su idiota de cualquier manera no puede discutir en contra de ello es consciente que lo es por que nadie tiene semejantes reglas de las cuales ha gozado en romper.


	76. Fuente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro momentos de una fuente

Siempre le ha tenido una extraña devoción a una fuente en particular, de alguna forma la frecuentaba durante su niñez, recuerda que su papá le solía dar dos centavos para que los arrojará en aquella fuente y así solía hacerlo terminaba siempre pidiendo dos deseos en común asistir a Ilvermorny y tener a su familia para siempre, sabe que lo primero se cumplió pero lo segundo no, sólo tiene a su hermana, pero no dejó de frecuentar aquella fuente a pesar de sus pérdidas, ahora deseaba tener a su hermana consigo para siempre.

Llega al mismo punto de Central Park, para frecuentar aquella fuente llamada por algunos Bethesda, pero siempre ella solía llamarla desde su infancia fuente de los deseos, frecuentar todos los días posibles la fuente y arrojar dos centavos pidiendo simplemente dos deseos, pero ahora esta frente aquella fuente, con la edad de doce años, buscando un segundo deseo al haber obtenido su primer deseo de estar dentro de la casa ave del trueno en Ilvermorny, pero ahora en sus vacaciones ha aprovechado para estar frente aquella fuente.

Pensando en su segundo deseo para arrojar aquel centavo del cual no ha pensado un deseo indicado para aquella moneda, lleva varios minutos meditando su segundo deseo.

Prácticamente lo esta pensando, incluso lo ha meditado durante las aburridas clases de pociones con la señorita Smile, de alguna forma comprende por que no esta casada, las clases suelen ser tan aburridas que la mayoría de sus compañeros suelen avanzar con otros deberes o rayar las mesas, pero ciertamente ella se toma su tiempo para pensar en su instructor de defensa en las artes oscuras, Percival Graves, es mayor que ella por unos seis años según ha calculado, incluso no es la única que suspira por él pero ha jugado a imaginar una vida con él, donde posiblemente incluya un gato al cual llamará “ Menus ”, probablemente no ha imaginado la casa ya que ha indagado un poco en la vida de su instructor y por lo que ha averiguado viviría en una casa en la cual han vívido más de cinco generaciones.

Así que ha escogido cual será su segundo deseo, lo murmura en voz baja tomando aquellas dos monedas juntas mientras cierra los ojos para después lanzarlas aquella fuente.

Escucha caer aquellas dos monedas al agua y abre los ojos, para después correr hasta donde se encuentra su hermana con su tío Rolo, quien se esta haciendo cargo se su hermana menor Queenie, pero sabe que la vida en su tío se agota de alguna forma.

[ ... ]

Después de tanto tiempo vuelve a estar frente aquella fuente esta vez es algo temprano demasiado para haber visitado Central Park a estas horas y observar aquel ángel prácticamente le es extraño pero ha venido antes de ingresar a MACUSA, es su primer año como auror, pero tiene un nuevo deseo que pedir después de tanto tiempo esta nuevamente sosteniendo aquellas dos monedas.

Tiene un novio perfecto el cual pensó jamás en tener hasta que recurrió aquella fuente de alguna manera sabe, de alguna forma ha sentido que es el tercer deseo que se le ha cumplido gracias a esta fuente pero ahora busca algo más grande con su novio y en sus tiempos libres ha decidido lo siguiente que quiere.

Toma entre manos aquellas dos monedas mientras cierra los ojos y empieza a murmurar su segundo deseo el cual espera que se cumpla y se vuelva su cuarto deseo cumplido.

Cuando termina de decir su primer y segundo deseo lanza aquellas monedas a la fuente, escucha el ruido del agua, sabe que su primer deseo es mantener a su hermana consigo y disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible que tenga con ella, pero su segundo deseo es un poco diferente al primero y es que el gran director de magia Percival Graves le pida matrimonio, sabe que él no creé en esto aunque ella le asegure una y otra vez de alguna forma que es magia sin la necesidad de usar una varita o la habilidad de su mano.

" Era de extrañarme esta madrugada cuando mi novia se despertó para escaparse a hurtadillas de su dormitorio mientras pensaba que tenía el sueño ligero y creó que nunca se dio cuenta que la seguía como si fuera su propia sombra ".

Mientras lo escucha como termina de hablar siente como le rodea con sus brazos alrededor de ella, nota su abrigo de color negro con líneas blancas algo tan habitual de él que ha pensando en renovar su abrigo una y otra vez pero le gusta usarlo en el invierno cuando él se lo ofrece para cubrirla y darle un poco de calor.

Siente como se apoya en su hombro izquierdo, mientras sigue rodeándola con sus brazos la hace sentir tan segura y amada como no tiene idea de eso esta segura, sabe que en quince minutos amanecerá y que la idea de tenerlo aquí con ella le parece magnífica.

" Siempre eres un hombre de sueño ligero, soy consciente de ello pero no me esperaba que me siguieras hasta mi fuente de deseos, pero eres un mago de creencias basadas en libros o de experiencias mágicas pero no de fuentes sin magia alguna aparente ".

Escucha una leve risilla de él, lo cual la hace sentir tan emocionada y no puede evitar acariciar el dorso de sus manos las cuales están cubiertas por sus guantes de piel oscura, teme que pueda dañar alguien.

Pero a veces suele pensar que es un hombre friolento todas las mañanas y por eso usa aquellos guantes para salir de casa, pero ahora escucha como los pájaros parecen cantar ante al amanecer eminente.

" Tienes razón no creó en fuentes mágicas pero creó en ti, además deberías de ver que tan adorable estabas frente aquella fuente pidiendo tú deseo, aunque tengo una inquietud y esperó que respondas a mi pregunta, ¿ qué deseo haz pedido ? ".

Sonríe de alguna forma que sólo ella puede comprender cuando esta con Percival, conoce las reglas de pedir deseos ante una fuente y no quiere romperlas.

Aprieta levemente sus manos contra el dorso de sus manos sintiendo la piel fría de aquellos guantes, observando aquel ángel y como el agua cae sabe que dentro de un mes dejará de caer agua ante la inminente temperatura fría que llegará a New York.

" Son dos deseos, pero temo que si te los cuento no se llegarán a cumplir además es parte de las reglas nunca contarlos sólo queda entre las monedas y la fuente, pero si eres un buen observador probablemente lo sabrás algún día o seguirás tú instinto como el buen auror que eres ".

Observa como el sol empieza a salir de una forma lenta dejando ver unos colores increíbles que van desde un naranja para mezclarse levemente con un azúl bajo.

Piensa en su segundo deseo en la idea de que él le pida matrimonio algún día de estos después de los siete años que ambos llevan juntos, sabe que lleva un largo tiempo esperando un anillo de compromiso pero de alguna manera tiene la idea que la paciencia es una virtud y que lo bueno lleva demasiado tiempo para esperar, por lo cual no tiene una urgencia, a veces ha pensado en proponerle matrimonio pero piensa en como todo el mundo mágico podría escandalizarse.

Sería algo innovador incluso sabe que tendría cierto estiló y una gran historia de la cual contarle a sus hijos incluso cuando tengan nietos, se imagina diciendo a sus hijos;

“ Cuando le propuse matrimonio a su padre, jamás lo vio venir fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar de emoción ”.

Así que lo piensa, probablemente es ella quien debe de dar el paso y de alguna manera su segundo deseo se cumplirá por que ha lanzado una moneda para que así sea.

" Creó que no debemos de esperar tanto para una pregunta y sé quien eres en mi vida al igual que tú lo sabes, llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que no me basta tenerte como mi novio por lo cual me atrevo a romper las tradiciones de este mundo para preguntarte algo, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo Percival Graves ? ".

Probablemente el ruido del agua cayendo y los pájaros cantando no es la forma ideal para pedir matrimonio, incluso piensa que pudo hacerlo más especial y no frente a una fuente en central park.

Sabe que la tradición de la familia Graves consiste en pedir matrimonio bajó algún tipo de peligro o amenaza hacia el mundo mágico pero cuando no existe nada de ello suelen pedir matrimonio en el jardín de la mansión bajó el sauce, con el mismo anillo de compromiso que ha estado en generación tras generación y que siempre le pertenecerá al primer varón descendiente del matrimonio, pero nunca ha visto aquel anillo de compromiso, sabe que es único de todo el mundo incluso algunos magos y brujas aseguran que aquel anillo posee una protección de amor inquebrantable a quien lo reciba.

Aunque ahora se concentra en esperar una respuesta de él y saber que puede darle para que signifique su anillo de compromiso.

" Jamás creí que me propondrían matrimonio, pero sí quiero ser tú esposo Porpentina Esther Goldstein, deseó llevar el apellido Goldstein ".

Deja de sostener las manos de Percival, esta segura de lo que hará justamente ahora cuando tiene un sí por parte de Percival, le dará lo más valioso que obtuvo de sus padres para hacerlo símbolo de su compromiso.

Sabe que así comienza ella dando una tradición nueva a su ya iniciada familia, se desabrocha el collar que le fue obsequiado en su octavo cumpleaños para hacerlo símbolo del compromiso, se aparta un poco de él para observarlo, lo ve sonriente incluso la felicidad se ve reflejada en su mirada.

" Acepta esto como mi anillo de compromiso contigo, incluso como una nueva tradición para nuestra familia así como mantienes una quiero que sea algo de lo cual te vas asegurar de dárselo a nuestra primera hija cuando desee casarse ".

Nota como se empieza a inclinar para que ella le ponga su collar, pero no antes sin juntar sus labios con los suyos, sellando un compromiso inminente.

Ha conseguido ponérselo, observa como aquel collar empieza a brillar ante los primeros rayos del sol mientras abraza a Percival, sintiendo su calor incluso el aroma habitual de él una mezcla entre madera que a veces piensa que es cedro por los muebles que tiene en casa y el olor a café haciendo de eso una mezcla única que le encanta percibir en él.

" Debo de reconocer que eres más hábil de lo que soy, pensé en proponerte matrimonio esta noche en la cama pero supongo que podré hacerlo después de que celebremos debidamente nuestro compromiso, te amo más de lo que crees ".

Siente una gran emoción ante sus últimas palabras lo conoce tan bien sabe que le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hace es de una forma tan precisa que nunca olvidará, algo más que hace especial a esta mañana incluso siente que será una gran anécdota para toda la familia.

Ahora puede estar debidamente convencida de que esto será un gran escándalo al no ser Percival quien le ha pedido matrimonio.

" Esperó esta noche mi anillo de compromiso y una fecha para nuestra boda, ¿ de acuerdo ? ".

Lo más probable de todo es lo que ya sabe con anticipación, la sonrisa en el rostro de su recién prometido y de alguna manera extraña va obtener su anillo de compromiso.

[ ... ]

Han pasado cerca de tres años para que se encuentre cerca de aquella fuente mientras ve como un grupo de niños corren tras de sí, algunos otros juegan con sus padres y simplemente algunos otros sostienen diferentes globos de colores, no entiende por que pero ha comprado un globo de color rojo que pronto se desinflara, escucha las risas de los niños incluso los leves lloriqueos que provienen de una carriola de color verde, se pregunta ¿ por qué ella no puede tener un hijo ?.

Ha probado cuanta poción le han ofrecido los curanderos incluso algunas pociones de mal aspecto las ha tomado y nada ha obtenido, y de eso hace un año que se rindió con seguir bebiendo pociones incluso le han sugerido que visite alguna bruja pero no lo hace al haber probado cuanto pudo y sin resultados se siente decepcionada de si misma, sabe que esta en su mejor momento para ser mamá.

Probablemente no le interese los diversos rumores que circulen sobre la infertilidad que le acecha, nadie se va acercar a preguntarle si es verdad o mentira pero sabe que a sus espaldas algunos se ríen y aseguran de ser verdad todos los rumores, pero sólo le ha importado la opinión de su marido, quien se asegura tarde o temprano llegará un bebé a su familia, pero se ha cansado de esperar.

Incluso su pequeño gato Menus se ha cansado de esperar alguien que lo traté como si fuera un muñeco de trapo como suele suceder.

Así que esta nuevamente sosteniendo aquellas dos monedas, sabe que ahora su hermana Queenie es feliz al estar recién casada con un británico el cual conoció en Londres cuando desesperadamente fue detrás de un no-maj Jacob Kowalski quien desafortunadamente llegó a Londres para casarse pero para su buena fortuna su querida hermana conoció alguien en aquel viaje, no ha conocido todavía a su cuñado en persona pero si conoce su nombre Albus Dumbledore, por lo cual se alegra.

Sabe en que va consistir su primer deseo y también esta segura de su segundo deseo absolutamente convencida de ello, no hay vuelta atrás cuando cierra los ojos y decide lanzar aquellas monedas juntas, ha murmurado con bastante devoción su segundo deseo.

Abre los ojos viendo sus dos monedas en el agua cristalina de aquella fuente, no tiene algo mejor que hacer cuando se ha pedido el día en MACUSA probablemente por que no ha soportado como Percival estaba jugando con el hijo de madame Picquery, incluso como sonreía mientras le enseñaba un truco de magia si puede llamarlo así al esconder una moneda y supuestamente desaparecerla, así que se decidió por ocultarse de todos en su fuente.

Se sienta en aquella fuente mientras observa como el agua cae y un par de niños curiosos llevan un barco de periódico para meterlo en aquella fuente, ve como un niño de cabello castaño se estira para meter aquel barco en el agua lo cual consigue afortunadamente, es consciente de que aquel barco no va durar tanto tiempo.

Pero ver como aquellos niños meten sus manos en el agua para provocar una marea y así mover aquel barco, las risas de los niños le son contagiosas, se encuentra sonriendo, pensando en que algún día ella podrá acompañar a sus hijos haciendo esto incluso que les dará dos monedas para que pidan sus deseos como solía hacerlo su papá con ella.

" ¿ Huyendo del señor Goldstein por ser un mal marido o no ser lo suficientemente excelente para ser bueno ? ".

Es consciente de que Percival suele tener un pésimo sentido del humor incluso cuando termina en el hospital se disculpa por no tener un rostro agraciado cuando esta lleno de moretones, incluso de cortes o raspones.

Deja de ver aquellos niños para observar a su marido quien sólo lleva su chaleco, probablemente al salir del edificio Woolworth decidió llevarse el abrigo de él en vez del suyo, le resulta demasiado cálido, aunque el negro no sea su color favorito para usar en días realmente soleados.

" El señor Goldstein es un perfecto marido, pero no estoy huyendo de nadie sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco ".

Y no entiende por que prefiere seguir viendo aquellos niños que siguen jugando con el barco de periódico, salpicando agua que incluso ha logrado alcanzarle, pero no le importa.

Al parecer ambos niños son hermanos, no era algo que solía jugar con Queenie probablemente se entretenían ambas fingiendo ser las mejores reposteras aunque ella terminará con una sartén en su cabeza fingiendo que era un gorro.

" Supongo que esas dos monedas estaban ahí cuando llegaste ya que nadie en plena época después de una gran guerra tendría el atrevimiento de lanzar dos centavos a una fuente para pedir deseos, por lo cual deseo creer que aquel globo rojo es mío por que he lanzado un centavo al lago y creó que ha funcionado mi deseo ".

A veces necesita paciencia y esfuerzo para explicarle debidamente como funciona una fuente de los deseos y no un lago supuestamente de los deseos, aunque ahora por lo menos no ha lanzado piedras lo considera un buen avance.

Vuelve a mirar a su marido quien esta a un lado de ella, sabe que a Percival siempre le han gustado los globos, así que toma su mano izquierda para atar aquel hilo en la muñeca de él, se asegura de que no se le escapé, no quiere escuchar quejas de su parte ni incluso ver su osadía de tomar aquellos dos centavos que ha lanzado para comprarse un globo por si mismo.

" Deseo del lago cumplido y supones mal las tradiciones se están perdiendo de alguna manera, ya nadie acostumbra a volar un cometa ni lanzar monedas a la fuente así que es mi deber seguir conservando mis tradiciones así como el señor Goldstein acostumbra de tener una buena lectura de periódico cada mañana ".

Observa una sonrisa timida de su marido, mientras siente como se apoya en su hombro derecho, no le es raro pero ve como frente a ellos pasan una joven pareja con una carriola de color negra, desearía ser ella con aquella carriola, pero deseos como estos probablemente nunca se cumplan y es lo que no puede dejar de pensar.

Nota como la mano izquierda de Percival se posa sobre su rodilla, seguramente la ha visto ver aquella pareja de alguna forma no puede ocultarselo.

" Señorita puede mandarme de vuelta mi barco por favor ".

Escucha una vocecita detrás de ella ve que es aquel niño de cabello castaño y enseguida entiende que se refiere a su barco por lo cual se separa de Percival para poder empujar aquel barco metiendo su mano derecha al agua mientras provoca una corriente, lentamente consigue que aquel barco se mueva.

Apenas ha llegado aquel niño quien ha conseguido obtener el barco, pero de alguna forma esta sintiendo que pierde el equilibrio al estar tan inclinada, trata de tomar a Percival pero al parecer consigue algo más que terminar en aquella fuente con su marido encima de ella mientras escucha como truena algo, se apoya gracias a sus palmas mientras siente el peso de su marido desvanecerse sobre ella, pero de igual forma lo ve encima de ella.

" Mercy Lewis, pero mira como hemos acabado Tina ".

Se ríe de ver lo empapado que esta su marido incluso como la cascada de agua de aquel ángel esta cayendo sobre él se alegra por tenerlo como una especie de sombrilla mágica para ella misma.

Observando detenidamente como aquel chaleco de satín parece brillar más de lo común incluso como las mangas de su camisa se adhieren a él como si se tratará de una segunda piel.

Aunque se distrae al ver que su marido alza su brazo izquierdo donde estaba aquel hilo siendo sostenido desde su muñeca sólo queda el hilo ya que ve como el hilo cuelga desde su muñeca para abajo.

" Goldstein pero mira lo que hiciste, mi globo lo acabas de reventar al jalarme contigo no es justo era mi primer globo después de tanto tiempo el lago de los deseos me había concebido mi deseo y mira, pero esto no se va quedar así señora Graves ".

Probablemente no le importa ahora mismo estar más empapada que él incluso cuando esta en el agua por completo pero lo observa fijamente y nota cierta diversión en su mirada, lo conoce perfectamente bien como la palma de su mano para saber de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer como el niño mimado que solía ser.

Pero esta confusa de saber si es correcto que busqué huir de aquella fuente o se quede admirándolo justo como lo esta haciendo ahora la manera en que el agua recorre su cuerpo incluso cuando su cabello esta mojado y gotea pequeñas gotas, ya se encuentra pérdida en su admiración absoluta hacia su marido.

" Estamos en una fuente pública señor Goldstein y no creó que esa mirada sea la más correcta cuando estamos en una situación tan contundente como esta ".

Nota una leve sonrisa en sus labios, algo que provoca dentro de ella que se olvide de su tristeza de aquel momento, sigue observándolo fijamente y teme perderse en su mirada.

Pero de un momento a otro siente como Percival le esta salpicando agua en el rostro, lo cual provoca que ella trate de cubrirse mientras lo escucha reír.

No quiere dejarlo ganar por lo cual se cubre con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empieza a salpicarle agua fuertemente, le es un va y viene, ella también se ríe, pero esta determinada en cansarlo, sigue lanzándole agua pero ha decidido dejarse de cubrir para lanzarle agua con su mano izquierda así lo cansará más rápido de eso esta segura.

" ¡ Te voy a ganar Goldstein ! ".

Escucha de Percival quien esta lanzándole agua le es difícil verlo pero apuesta a que debe de estar lo suficientemente empapado tanto para preocuparse para que no vaya a pescar algún resfriado.

El ruido del agua la distrae por completo de escuchar las risas de Percival, incluso le son tan contagiosas que ella esta riendo, siente como Percival ha aumentado de gran manera el que le este lanzando agua, lo cual también hace.

" Claro que no Graves ".

Asegura, le es divertido seguir mojando a su marido, quien no parece tener problema alguno por continuar lanzándole agua.

Sabe que se esta cansando, pero no se va detener hasta escuchar una rendición de su marido, ella no va perder de eso esta segura.

" Señor y señorita, podrían por favor salir de nuestra amada fuente, no me gustaría arrestarlos por desacato al orden público ".

Deja de salpicarle agua a su marido para observar aquel policía pero siente una última salpicada sobre su rostro, observa de mala gana a su marido quien de alguna manera intenta ser el inocente de esto.

Pero mira aquel policía, trae su uniforme y de alguna forma deben de respetar la ley nomaj, se distrae al escuchar como el agua cae y ve a Percival levantarse mientras el agua escurre de una forma tan rápida que le parece majestuoso como si estuviera ante un gran encantamiento de magia, ve como le ofrece su mano izquierda para ayudarle a levantarse la cual acepta.

De igual forma siente como escurre el agua por todo su cuerpo incluso como el abrigo de Percival pesa más por el agua, ve aquel policía quien parece estar molesto.

" Sentimos haberlo molestado y le aseguro que saldremos de aquí ".

Observa como Percival es el primero en salir de aquella fuente mientras sigue sosteniendo su mano, ve como sigue sosteniéndola para que salga de aquella fuente.

Ve como toma asiento, mientras ella le acompaña, siente como le suelta para hacer algo con sus zapatos como lleva una pierna sobre la suya mientras desata aquel nudo de sus agujetas, para sacárselo y vaya cae agua sobre el suelo, no puede evitar reírse.

Su calceta negra escurre tanta agua y observa a su alrededor lo ve imposible que use magia frente a todos ellos, sabe que Percival desea poner en práctica encantamiento de aire caliente, pero no puede ante toda la gente de su alrededor.

De igual forma lo observa emprender la misma técnica mientras desata con cuidado sus agujetas para de igual forma ver como cae el agua, y observa como empieza a quitarse aquellos calcetines.

" Supongo que debemos de irnos, ¿ no es así cariño ? ".

Escucha como le pregunta Percival, asiente pero aquel policía no parece marcharse, ve como Percival sostiene sus zapatos en su mano derecha pero de alguna forma se los da a ella.

Pero le sorprende al ver como Percival se ha acercado para cargarla lo cual no puede evitar reírse, no puede creer que vaya a cargarla como si fueran recién casados hasta llegar a casa, pero parece que así será.

[ ... ]

Le es raro pero estar nuevamente frente aquella fuente mientras su hermana se encuentra dándole dos monedas a su pequeño hijo Theo, enseñándole como pedir un deseó de alguna manera también su cuñado Albus esta atentó a ello, sabe que Theo esta en una época realmente adorable cuando ha cumplido apenas cuatro años.

Pero ella esta sosteniendo aquellas dos monedas mientras observa como Percival sostiene a su pequeña hijo Eros, a veces le es difícil creer que hace un año Percival llegó con la predicción de una bruja sobre concebir un hijo durante una noche especial y recuerda que hace tres meses, su marido le dio una gran sorpresa su propia fuente de deseos la cual tiene una frase que le ha encantado.

“ Un profundo deseo, un honesto deseo, es querer estar cerca de ti ”.

Recuerda que después de ver aquella fuente y haber lanzado dos monedas, sucedió su mayor deseo de una increíble aquella noche en el jardín bajo las estrellas, ella lo atribuyó a la fuente y él a una predicción de una vieja bruja, aunque asegura una y otra vez que fue gracias a la fuente, pero ahora sostiene aquellas dos monedas, preparada para pedir un segundo deseo sabe lo que va pedir más días como estos.

Cierra los ojos y decide lanzar aquellas monedas después de acabar de murmurar sus dos deseos, así que abre los ojos cuando escucha caer aquellas dos monedas en el agua.

" Estoy seguro de querer más días como estos, incluso como la mañana que hemos tenido ".

Escucha de Percival, no entiende como ha logrado escucharle cuando siempre se ha asegurado de pedir sus deseos en voz baja y decirlo rápidamente como si de un trabalenguas se tratará.

Observa fijamente a su marido, quien sostiene a su hijo firmemente mientras parece que alguien tiene hambre la forma en que su hijo esta con el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda de su marido, le da tanta ternura.

" Percival, nuestro hijo esta justamente aquí ".

Roza el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de su hijo, parece estar dormido pero sabe que tiene el sueño ligero de su esposo, aunque le encanta como su hijo a heredado las cejas y labios de su marido.

Le es difícil creer que después de tanto tiempo este ahí con ellos su hijo, aunque espera tener más de ellos en un futuro.

" Oh lo siento pequeño lingote, pero creó que mami se equivoca por que no le parecía importar cuando te estábamos esperando ".

Pisa levemente su pie derecho, no puede quejarse de ello, pero la sonrisa que tiene su marido le parece encantadora, de alguna forma espera que su deseo se cumpla tener más días como estos son los que siempre necesita.

Lo rodea levemente con su brazo, asegurándose de apoyarse en el brazo de Percival para seguir admirando su pequeña creación, incluso puede verse haciendo esto con su hijo cuando tenga la misma edad que tiene su sobrino Theo ahora mismo y probablemente la próxima visita no sea sólo con su hijo sino con un hermano o hermana para Eros, puede desearlo la próxima vez que venga a esta fuente.


	77. Atribuciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña conversación sobre quién debe de tener más atribuciones del bebé

Ha observado como su esposa se mueve con gran furia sobre su comedor puede entender su enojo perfectamente, no le debe ser fácil a Tina que madame Picquery le degradará como encargada de permisos de varita extra temporalmente mientras esperan su dulce encargo, así le ha llamado al bebé que ha planeado con Tina, sabe que le ha costado un gran esfuerzo su pequeño bebé.

Nota por encima del periódico a Tina claramente enojada incluso como sus elfos domésticos están espiando desde el pasillo de su cocina tan indiscretamente como si temieran sufrir del enojo de su esposa, en gran parte puede comprenderlos el embarazo puede traer tantos cambios de humor que teme un día de estos que ella pida una anulación matrimonial.

Pero su cuñada Queenie quien esta sentada al otro lado de la mesa hojeando artículos de revistas mágicas para el bebé no le importa el desastre que pueda hacer Tina.

" Esto es imperdonable pero sabes que, este bebé será elegido para la casa de Pukdwudgie, y más le vale aquella varita que sea así por que mi bebé no pertenecerá a la casa serpiente cornuda ".

Se guarda sus opiniones acerca de que casa puede pertenecer su hijo pero en el fondo desea que su hijo o hija sea elegido para la casa ave de trueno, lo cual no quiere especular por que sabe que le estaría dando preferencia al tratarse de la casa en la que estuvo Tina, teniendo en cuenta que él fue escogido junto con Seraphina para asistir a la casa de serpiente cornuda.

Pero tiene once años para persuadir a Tina sobre la casa correcta no puede ser la casa Pukdwudgie implica corazón y él desea que su bebé se parezca en alma cuanto a ella, por lo cual ha rogado internamente.

" Teenie creó que te adelantas demasiado al futuro del bebé probablemente el pueda tener el honor de escoger la casa en la que deseé estar ".

Por primera vez esta de acuerdo con Queenie, es un honor que tienen muy pocos cada década puede sentirse orgulloso al saber que su hijo o hija pueda tener tal honor de elegir la casa que quiera y probablemente así será puede imaginarlo con sus habilidades mágicas y su alma pura y bondadosa como la de Tina.

Ha dejado aquel periódico de lado para concentrarse en su esposa quien ha dejado de caminar a un lado a otro.

" Necesitó tomar algo negro como mi alma ".

Apenas la escucha, no puede evitar reprimir una risa mientras intenta contenerse ante su esposa quien tiene su mano derecha posada en su vientre y con la izquierda sosteniendo su varita, esta viendo que se ha convertido en una mamá muy sobreprotectora, tanto para poner una almohada entre ellos la cual siempre le separa de su creación pero de alguna forma se las arregla para lanzar aquella almohada todas las noches algún lugar de la habitación.

" Gus, trae agua con dos hielos para mi señora ".

Ve como Gus parece desaparecer tan rápidamente que le sorprende, debe de sentirse intimidado al ver como Tina le esta observando de una forma tan seria que no puede evitar arquear una ceja.

Mientras entrelaza sus manos y las posa encima de aquel periódico al parecer es un duelo de miradas, es muy bueno en ello tanto para sentirse el victorioso de este duelo.

" ¿ Quiere decir algo al respecto señor Graves ? ".

Escucha como le esta interrogando su esposa quien ahora le esta señalando con su varita, para él es una desgracia no tener a la mano su varita la ha dejado en su estudio al verse distraído por la sesión de besos que mantiene con su esposa, últimamente ha visto que necesita de mimos por su parte, a veces cree que el embarazo puede ser algo maravilloso cuando tiene dos meses pero en estos momentos lo ve como algo de tener cuidado pero adorable.

" Lo mejor es que pasé a retirarme, te deseó buenos encantamientos Percy ".

Ahora si cree que su cuñada ha captado un pensamiento demasiado terrorífico por parte de Tina para que huya rápidamente sin despedirse de beso en la mejilla, incluso ve como Gus pone aquella bandeja de plata donde esta la jarra de agua y un vaso con dos trozos de hielo.

Sabe que no debe de sentirse intimidado goza de tener la habilidad de magia sin varita, no tiene nada por que preocuparse.

" Bebe un poco de agua te hará bien y esperó que seas una buena chica por el bien de nuestro dulce bebé ".

Señala con su dedo índice aquella bandeja y jarra de agua, pero observa como Tina parece recapacitar lo sabe por su mirada vuelve a ver un cierto brillo en ella y desde luego la forma en la que ha bajado su varita sabe que no esta en disposición de atacarlo.

" Esa voz tan extraña es de papi, realmente es un tipo odioso pero el amor suele ser tan ciego como no tienes idea, bebé ".

La forma tan dulce que utiliza para hablarle a su bebé le hace sentirse más que endulzado incluso siente que eso es una desventaja, es ella quien lleva al bebé de ambos de cualquier forma nota como goza de manipularlo con estos momentos.

" Un día eres un soltero codiciado al otro estas amarrado de por vida ".

Comenta recordando la pequeña época de ser soltero antes de ser mentor en ilvermorny de cualquier forma sabe que él hubiera sido quien pusiera en práctica un amarre para Tina, observa fijamente como su esposa sonríe levemente.

" Un día eres joven y al otro estas con un hombre, pero así es la vida bebé, creó que debería darle una gran lección a papi, ¿ no crees ? ".

Ahora si esta empezando a creer que Tina podría tener un pequeño complice antes de nacer, observa como toma asiento en la cuarta silla de igual forma sabe que aquel comedor para veinte personas probablemente algún día se llené.

" La única lección de todo esto es que yo me llevó la atribución del bebé ".

Se siente tan orgulloso de ello, sabe que nada de ello se puede comparar con su mayor logró incluso siente que su nombramiento como director de seguridad mágica y los campeonatos de Quidditch no son nada ante su hijo, ni el campeonato de copa que ganó contra Hogwarts.

" Escucha los pequeños desvaríos de tú papi, él no es quien tiene la atribución de tú existencia aunque suele ser un tramposo él sólo aportó la calentura de esto y al parecer se siente muy orgulloso de ello ".

Alcanza a distinguir un par de risas sabe que sus elfos domésticos están escuchando la conversación que mantienen probablemente esperan que Tina le mande lejos en una escoba voladora como hace una semana le mandó directamente a dormir en la sala pero sabe que no tiene fuerza de carácter en cuanto resistirse a él.

" Calentura o no señora Graves aporte más que ello batiendo mis records anteriores, así que el dulce bebé es más mío que tuyo ".

Ve como Tina niega rotundamente mientras observa como sigue acariciando su vientre, él no puede esperar a que su piel comience a estirarse para reflejar el embarazo de lo cual va gozar en presumir frente a todo el mundo incluso en las fiestas de gala sabe que gozara de las felicitaciones.

" Oh no señor Graves, dulce bebé es más mío que tuyo, sólo aportaste una semilla yo soy quien hace el trabajo de gestarlo durante nueve meses, he soportado los malestares matinales, seré yo quien tenga que soportar de tener mis pies hinchados, darle a luz y como si fuera poco se alimentara de mí, así que me llevó la atribución del dulce bebé por completo y ahora traeme un poco de leche con chocolate y hielo con miel por favor ".

No va discutir que ella va llevar a su hijo durante nueve meses pero si puede poner a discusión los malestares matinales que tiene incluso el curandero le ha explicado que al tener tanta armonía en su matrimonio él también ha sido susceptible al embarazo por lo cual podría decirse como un embarazo compartido entre ambos.

" No fue una, tengo claro cuantas veces fueron es como si lo hubiera creado ayer, aún siento haberte dejado unos cuantos moretones ".

Sonríe tímidamente por algo le había castigado durante una semana y si cuando ambos se enteraron del bebé, no pudo evitar los regaños de su esposa.

Observa como parece querer lanzarle algo, debe ser a causa del atrevimiento que ha mantenido, pero no esta dispuesto a dejar que Tina se lleve tan fácilmente las atribuciones del bebé.

" Sí gustas puedo recordártelo ".

Incluso goza de recordar exactamente el momento en que ella aceptó tener un bebé y probablemente no tengan uno, quiere ver aquella casa llena de niños y niñas incluso desea tanto que predomine los genes Goldstein que los suyos.

Le encanta ver aquella indignación en el rostro de Tina la forma en que sus labios se curvean mientras sus ojos toman un cierto brillo que no lo asocia al embarazo.

" ¿ Esa fue la educación que te dieron tus padres para hablarle a tú esposa ? ".

Intenta desviar el tema la conoce tan bien probablemente siente un poco de vergüenza al hablar sobre su intimidad entre ambos, lo cual ciertamente le hace pensar que su esposa sigue siendo alguien inocente y él simplemente quien la ha corrompido.

" No, señora Graves pero mis padres me educaron para mostrar la verdad ante todo, en cuanto como hablarle a mi esposa no te gustaría saber sobre el tema por que probablemente nunca pensaron que su único hijo se casará ".

Sus padres habían hablado con él más de política que de algún asunto amoroso y de alguna forma logró ser profesional en todos los asuntos de política y seguridad mágica hasta que la conoció.

" Bien tendrás que hablar de ello con nuestro bebé y ciertamente si logra ser sobresaliente en Quidditch te daré un dos porciento de atribución de nuestro dulce bebé ".

No estaba para nada preparado en escuchar que ella le tenía un porcentaje y recibir un dos le hace pensar que tiene todas las atribuciones sobre el bebé.

" Así que aceptas toda mi contribución al cien con nuestro dulce bebé me alegró por ello y por eso te traeré tus antojos ".

Esta doblando aquel periódico mientras se prepara para ir a la cocina y traer los dos principales antojos de su esposa no quiere ser el culpable al respecto de no cumplir con sus demandas o antojos.

" Es bueno ver que mi marido quiera ser espléndido cuando tiene un seis por cierto de atribución en esto ".

Ahora la observa fijamente y ve como su esposa esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse al respecto de él, no puede creer que tenga un seis porciento en todo esto y probablemente tenga el ocho porciento si su hijo o hija llega a ser un sobresaliente total en Quidditch como lo fue él.

" ¿ Es negociable los porcentajes ? ".

Pregunta sin sentirse ofendido mientras ve como asiente, de cualquier forma va intentar demostrarle que él tiene todas las atribuciones del bebé incluso será bondadoso en darle las atribuciones para ella sola cuando tengan a su tercer o cuarto hijo pero no debe delatar sus planes.

" Depende que tan bien trates a la madre de tú hijo ".

Probablemente desea tener la mayor parte del porcentaje ya que sin rechistar se apresura a llegar a la cocina para hacerse cargo de sus antojos y de alguna forma también de los suyos.


	78. Banqueta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento raro compartido en una baqueta

No entiende lo raro y extraño que puede ser Percival Graves ante todo el mundo incluso para ella le es tan raro que puede jurar no entenderlo aún cuando lo conoce hasta el fondo de su ser le resulta a veces un misterio de rarezas incluso en sus costumbres, pero todo aquello la tiene tan encantada de él que no podría deshacerse del encantamiento que tiene él sobre ella y no le importa vivir así sentirse fascinada ante alguna nueva rareza de Percival Graves, cada vez que conoce algo nuevo de él siente como si hubiera obtenido la lotería no-maj.

Pero ahora le observa no entiende la menor idea de lo que esta haciendo Percival Graves, recostado en el suelo de la banqueta mientras le toca el sol del pleno atardecer sabe que no molesta a nadie, prácticamente nadie suele frecuentar las calles de Brooklyn y sabe que él no vive aquí pero sin embargo esta ahí recostado en la banqueta, al parecer observando las hojas de los árboles de aquella calle, ve como algunos niños se persiguen entre sí.

Aunque su mayor distracción es verlo a él en aquella banqueta mientras tiene ambas manos en su dorso, observa que sólo trae su abrigo de color negro, una corbata del mismo color, la perfecta camisa blanca pulcra, los pantalones negros y no quiere seguir observándolo por que teme causar una mala impresión de si misma hacia él, no quiere engañarse pero sabe que toda mala impresión ya esta hecha desde antes.

Lleva un par de minutos admirándolo secretamente para si misma pero sabe que en cualquier momento la admiración se irá cuando algún perro deseé hacer de las suyas lo cual puede provocarle cierta gracia pero sabe que a Percival nada de ello le haría gracia, suele atesorar sus momentos de rareza como si fueran lo más especial de este mundo incluso podría compararlos a una reliquia, siempre se siente más enamorada que el primer día que le vio.

" Goldstein del mirar no se vive ".

Escucha de Percival a quien observa cerrar sus ojos, sabe que puede dormirse en cualquier lugar sin problema alguno y gran ejemplo de ello fue cuando se durmió en la propia cama de Abernathy o en el sofá de Ranjit de los principales aurores de la presidente Picquery, incluso lo ha visto dormir sobre un escritorio, es cuando se da cuenta quien suele tener verdaderos problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Aunque desea sentirse tranquila al haberlo encontrado después de recorrer gran parte de la ciudad en su búsqueda al parecer no le agradado su reciente puesto que ha conseguido ser director de seguridad mágica sabe lo que debe de estar pensando que ella debía de ser la nombrada para ser directora pero sabe que esto no es así por su falta de experiencia además de que lleva apenas nueve meses como auror, lo reconoce ella misma ser nombrada ante tal cargo sería una locura.

" Palabras sabías proviniendo de San Graves ".

Murmura en voz baja sabe que es la primera vez en todo el día que ha conseguido molestarle en el fondo de su corazón, recuerda que todos sus compañeros se cuestionaban si el gran Percival Graves tenía corazón o una señal de ello, pero si no falla en recordar sabe que este apodo se remonta aquella época de sus días en Ilvermorny cuando vengaba a los menos desprotegidos de todo el colegio incluyendo a la casa Wampus de la cual sabe que no es gran admirador de ellos, pero aún así los defendía y siempre terminaba siendo el bueno al cual ningún profesor ni profesora lo pudo encontrar culpable.

Le encanta molestar a su novio cuando tiene sus momentos raros, pero sabe hasta que punto debe de hacerlo si quiere dormir con él esta noche, pero le distrae al ver la sonrisa leve de su rostro, sabe que no es un santo ni la abreviatura de ello en el mundo no-maj.

" Se buena devota y prende una veladora en mi nombre, mientras me rodeas de ofrendas como acostumbran los no-majs, me encontraré meditando mis siguientes palabras quieres dulce criatura ".

Al parecer su dulce novio no tiene intención alguna de marcharse de aquella calle aunque la gente le vea raro a él no parece importarle más que sentir el sol y la corriente de aire en aquel momento.

Brooklyn siempre le ha parecido el lugar indicado para vivir pero ciertamente el costo de una renta es algo que no se ha podido permitir y luego esta el otro punto importante no es el lugar donde vive ni viviría Percival Graves, pero sabe que es un encanto mágico viviente para ella, aunque desea ir a casa antes de meter en problemas a su hermana quien seguramente ya la esta encubriendo en estas horas.

" Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, es hora de levantarse Graves antes de que llegué alguno de tus amigos favoritos en esta calle ".

Y un amigo favorito de él es menos de lo que desea, le parecen magos tan crueles que no entiende como pueden hacerlo sin sentir remordimiento alguno pensar en ello le provoca un leve escalofrío.

Aunque al parecer Percival esta demasiado cómodo acostado en aquella banqueta y pensar que todo el mundo lo ve como un mago sumamente especial que puede enfadarse sino ve correctamente algo ordenado por color o alfabeto puedes provocar más que su furia o ciertamente cuando odia ponerse primero el zapato derecho ya esta enojado consigo mismo por que para él significa que habrá un día malo y prefiere encerrarse en la oficina, tiene sus días raros y todo el personal la ve a ella como si fuera la única que puede entender a Percival Graves, siempre recibe preguntas como; ¿ Esta de buen humor hoy ?, ¿ Tiene uno de sus días, verdad ?, ¿ Crees que es buena idea si lo vemos ?, ¿ Puedes hablar con él ?, ¿ Esta muy enojado ?.

" Un ejecutor no es mi mejor amigo pero tampoco mi menos favorito, el indicado sería un obliviater pero en fin no quiero escuchar nada sobre el trabajo, ¿ puedes recostarte conmigo ? ".

Apenas tiene ocho meses de haber vuelto de la guerra y ha extrañado todo de él incluso estos momentos pero prefiere recostarse con el en central park aunque terminen llenos de hojas.

Examina cuidadosamente aquella banqueta no desea embarrarse de algo y en especial de goma de mascar no-maj, así que decide recostarse sobre aquella banqueta a un lado de Percival, ahora observa aquellas hojas verdes sabe que falta demasiado para el invierno pero le agradan las épocas de frío, siente como él toma su mano derecha con la suya, amaría que fuera discreto pero lamentablemente no lo es, pero sabe que no le da pena hacer esto con ella ni que ahora sienta como roza sus dedos cuidadosamente en su mano.

" ¿ En qué piensas ? ".

Le es una gran pregunta sabe que le es siempre difícil responder algo así por que cuando esta con él no sabe exactamente que piensa incluso a veces siente que no puede hacerlo cuando lo observa fijamente, lo cual es difícil por que es una auror y debe estar bajo alerta de todo.

Sabe que es una buena concentración ver aquellas hojas del árbol pero no puede evitar pensar en cuando hacían esto en la época de otoño o invierno en el jardín de su casa mientras caían leves copos de nieve esos eran sus días preferidos antes de que él se fuera a la gran guerra pero al menos supo mantener su promesa de volver a ella.

" Oh tengo una idea de lo que piensas, yo también lo pienso y no creó que sea una buena idea hacerlo en público no me gustaría que nos atraparan ".

Lo observa fijamente a veces no comprende en lo que puede pensar sabe que si tuviera la habilidad de su hermana lo intentaría leer la mente de él y probablemente se perdería en ello, de alguna forma jamás ha comprendido todo lo que siente por él.

Esta notando que no se ha rasurado durante unos días, sabe que si no hace algo respecto dentro de unos días más tendrá una barba y después sentirá que esta besando a Berlin prácticamente, pero lo encuentra tan tierno y adorable para ella que podría permitirle tener una barba espesa si así lo deseara él.

" No comparto los mismos pensamientos sucios que tienes San Graves y es mejor que mires las hojas antes de irnos ".

Siente como le da un leve apretón en su mano, lo observa sonreír mientras ambos se miran el uno al otro le encanta verlo y saber que le hace feliz tanto como él la hace feliz, incluso más de lo que podría imaginar.

Pero observa algo extraño en Percival, lo ve levantar su mano izquierda lentamente haciendo un movimiento hacia el cielo no entiende lo que acaba de hacer no ha visto nada, aunque aquella sonrisa continúa en sus labios sabe que es un buen momento para ver las hojas de aquel árbol.

Aunque se percata de ver como del cielo empiezan a surgir pequeños copos de nieve, sabe que no están en invierno para algo así pero al parecer Percival ha usado magia, lo cual le ha tomado por sorpresa ya que en ilvermorny en ninguna casa enseñan encantamientos para modificar el clima.

" Igual pensaba en cuanto te encanta esto y el tiempo que no estuve en casa, te eché de menos ".

Le encanta lo que ha hecho, observa como aquellos copos de nieve se empiezan acercar a ella para impregnarse en su ropa incluso en su piel.

Ve como aquellos copos se empiezan a caer sobre ella mientras ha decidido observar a Percival quien le esta viendo fijamente, siente como él le da un leve apretón a su mano.

" Compartimos el mismo sentimiento te extrañe tanto ".

Nota como la sonrisa de él aumenta, parece que sus palabras han contribuido a su ego de mago y todo el mundo mágico estará enterado de como ha contribuido ante el nuevo director de seguridad mágica.

Al parecer el tiempo puede pasar demasiado rápido ante ellos, escucha las risas de los niños y es lo que ha llamado su atención, lo cual provoca que se siente en aquella banqueta para observar aquella calle, ve como los niños de aquel vecindario han empezado a juntar nieve para empezar a lanzar apenas unas pequeñas bolitas de nieve lo cual le parece encantador, recuerda haber jugado cada invierno con Queenie a lanzarse bolas de nieve incluso lo siguen haciendo.

Se ríe al ver como un niño de apenas unos cuatro años esta lanzando una bola de nieve a quien parece ser su hermano mayor, le recuerda tanto como Queenie siempre le lanzaba bolas de nieve para llamar su atención en todo momento.

" Extrañaba tanto escucharte reír, creó que ahora si puedo dormir tranquilamente en esta banqueta ".

Escucha de Percival lo cual le hace gracia, pero no quiere dejarlo dormir sabe que puede dormir a cualquier hora y no consigue tener tantos momentos como esto por lo cual decide tomar una carta en el asunto.

Se levanta de aquella banqueta con cuidado asegurándose que no se de cuenta incluso desliza lentamente su mano para asegurarse que esto funcione, lo ha conseguido así que cuidadosamente camina hacia donde se encuentra aquellos niños.

" Hola, ¿ quieren ver un poco de magia ? ".

Pregunta en voz baja asegurándose de que Percival no escuche absolutamente nada, ve aquellos niños y ve que ninguno parece pasar más allá de los seis años lo cual es una buena edad en un no-maj ya que olvidan rápidamente la infancia al crecer.

Ve como todos los niños asienten de forma entusiasmada, y observa a su novio quien aún sigue recostado en aquella banqueta.

" Bien ven aquel hombre suele tener dulces en los bolsillos de su abrigo, unos dulces muy buenos me atrevo a decir pero para conseguirlos debemos de arrojarle bolas de nieve, es una pequeña misión para rescatar unos dulces, ¿ qué dicen ? ".

Observa miradas cómplices entre los niños, pero al mismo tiempo ellos asienten entre sí, por lo cual ve como empiezan a reunir nieve para formar pequeñas bolas.

Por lo cual empieza a sacar su varita debajo de su manga del abrigo para apuntar hacia aquellas bolas de nieve y hacer un leve movimiento para el encantamiento de hechizar bolas de nieve, y sabe quien va ser su objetivo.

Así que ve como aquellos niños lanzan las bolas de nieve sobre Percival mientras ella también empieza a formar sus propias bolas de nieve para lanzárselas.

Quiere reírse al ver como la primera bola de nieve que ha lanzado se impacta contra el rostro de Percival, lo cual parece haberlo despertado, pero le parece tan gracioso ver como aquellas bolas de nieve bajo encantamiento se impactan contra Percival.

Ahora sabe que la esta viendo fijamente lo cual le parece gracioso ver como tiene rastros de nieve sobre toda su ropa y rostro, observa sus cejas fruncidas y la forma en la que sus labios se curvan como si tuviera ya algo pensando para ella antes de tiempo.

" No es divertido Goldstein y no empieces una guerra que no podrás terminar por ti sola ".

Tiene un tono amenazador sus palabras pero nada de ello le asusta, al ver que sonríe incluso como los niños impactan aquellas bolas de nieve sobre Percival, como la nieve cae agraciadamente sobre él le parece increíble.

Igual sabe que los niños no se van a cansar hasta conseguir aquellos dulces prometidos de los cuales esta segura que trae en su abrigo en el bolsillo derecho, pero se distrae al observar como mueve su mano izquierda a veces se siente sin ventajas al saber que tiene la habilidad de magia sin varita lo cual ella no puede tener, y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, deshacer su propio encantamiento en aquellas bolas de nieve que apenas logran llegar a los zapatos perfectamente lustrados de Percival.

Aunque ahora observa como el empieza a crear sus propias bolas de nieve para lanzárselas le es divertido, ve como se destruyen cuando impactan contra ella, escucha la risa de Percival, sabe que él tiene una gran desventaja al no tener a ningún aliado o ejército y vaya que ella lo tiene.

No sabe cuantas bolas de nieve se han perdido ni cuantas ha lanzado pero es consciente de que los niños no-maj tienen tanta energía que ella teme no tener la misma energía, pero al parecer su novio se ha rendido, lo ve alzar las manos.

" Me rindo, quieren mis dulces, ¿ no es así ? ".

Sabe que eso es jugar sucio más cuando usa sus habilidades como un buen auror el cual se encarga de escuchar absolutamente todo sobre su entorno.

Ve como lleva su mano derecha a su bolsillo, probablemente tiene más dulces no-majs que mágicos, aunque prefiere abiertamente los dulces no-maj ya que los dulces mágicos le dejan un sabor raro en la boca y odia sentirlo cuando lo besa incluso cuando consume unas pequeñas piedritas las cuales brincan en su paladar como si se tratarán de explosiones en su boca, aunque ahora los niños se han acercado rápidamente a él para tomar los dulces ofrecidos y desde luego para correr hacia sus casas.

Se acerca a él con cuidado mientras alza ambas manos en son de paz, no quiere provocar una guerra de nieve en plena calle principal de Brooklyn, pero nada de ello le va impedir que tome un lugar en aquella banqueta para apoyarse en el hombro de su novio, mientras observa como los copos de nieve siguen cayendo lentamente.

" Sabes qué estarás en problemas cuando The New York Ghost publiqué esto, ¿ no es así ? ".

Cuestiona, sintiendo como Percival se apoya igual en ella, incluso ya se esta imaginando el encabezado de mañana precisamente, sabe que no le vendría bien para su reputación como recién nombrado director de seguridad mágica.

Siente como Percival toma su mano mientras consigue entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, suspira levemente siempre le ha encantado esta sensación que puede provocarle al sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

" Probablemente tal vez si lo publican consigan tener un nuevo lector y suscriptor a su periódico como mi papá quien adoraba leer aquel periódico, en cuanto tener problemas no importa hoy he hecho feliz a mi chica y es lo único que me interesa ".

A veces no entiende la forma rara de él en ver las cosas del mundo incluso sus despreocupaciones cuando se trata de ella pero nunca consigue momentos tan raros con él como estos, pero le hacen atesorar más estos momentos.


	79. Cosquillas

Estar con alguien menor en cuanto edad le parece cada día una pequeña aventura, probablemente la diferencia de diez años entre ellos a veces le es notable pero ahora que intenta esforzarse por leer la sección de deportes siente como alguien esta tirando de su calcetín derecho, lentamente por lo cual baja un poco el periódico para observarle, trae su pijama habitual de camisa y pantalones, aunque sabe que aquellos pantalones le quedan demasiado largos ya que al parecer fue un error de tallas al comprar, pero le divierte, así que vuelve a retomar su lectura donde se quedó justamente esta en la parte interesante del béisbol no-maj, cuando vuelve a sentir un leve tirón de su calcetín nuevamente.

Pero se distrae al pensar en lo mal narrado que esta el juego de béisbol si probablemente The New York Ghost, tuviera más personal para columnas más interesantes y estructuradas mantendría el periódico más tiempo en su casa y no en la chimenea viéndolo consumirse lentamente en el fuego.

Aunque se ve nuevamente distraído al sentir como su calcetín se ha deslizado más allá de sentir la calidez de él, pero ciertamente le es importante terminar de leer la sección de deportes antes de lanzarlo a la chimenea, aunque probablemente conserve la sección de sociedad ya que un fotógrafo tomo ciertamente una foto de Tina cuando hace dos noches estuvieron en una fiesta de gala, amo su vestido blanco que uso para impresionarle por lo cual al ver aquella sección no dudó en comprar gran parte de los periódicos que tenían en el puesto mágico, aún cuando tuvo que alegar con Peggy el elfo encargado del puesto para poder adquirir todos aquellos periódicos logró salirse con la suya por lo cual ahora no tiene leña si quiere hacer una chimenea tradicional debe de ocupar aquellos periódicos los cuales no tienen ya la sección de sociedad.

Deja aquel periódico de lado al sentir como Tina desliza algo por la planta de su pie, encontrándose con el leve roce de una pluma perteneciente a un thunderbird, sabe que no fue buena idea después de todo llevarla de vacaciones a Arizona siente una leve sensación de cosquillas al parecer quiere hacerle cosquillas.

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

Pregunta mientras observa como aquella pluma baja a su talón para subir lentamente, lo cual le parece entretener demasiado a Tina por la forma que lo hace, teniendo toda la concentración del mundo sólo para hacer aquello incluso nota la firmeza con la que es sostenida aquella pluma le parece como si sostuviera su varita.

Se permite relajarse por un momento en pleno domingo por la mañana, le parece tan encantador y goza de verla ahí a sus pies mientras intenta provocarle cosquillas, probablemente un domingo como este antes de conocerle hubiera preferido estar fumando como si de una chimenea se tratará pero sabe que ella odia el olor del humo por lo cual se ha quitado el vicio de su cajetilla habitual desde hace años.

" Tratando de hacer reír a mi novio pero creó que no consigo nada de él pero si un poco de su atención en un domingo ".

Observa como nuevamente baja aquella pluma de thunderbird no siente cosquillas más que una rara sensación lo cual en gran parte le provoca un pequeño escalofrío, pero al parecer ella esta más entretenida en hacerle sentir cosquillas lo cual no cree que consiga.

Debería de rendirse pero sabe que su novia ya no adolescente no se rinde tan fácilmente, consigue todos los objetivos que se impone y le resulta encantador incluso halagador cuando recuerda que tuvo que rescatarla de unos cuantos problemas en ilvermorny y aunque actuó como su sombra estaba agradecido por ello.

" Siempre tienes mi atención en absolutamente todo, incluso cuando gozas de quemar mis cortinas prestó atención ".

Y ahora siente aquella pluma en la yema de sus dedos, realmente no siente cosquillas simplemente lo siente tan raro, que sigue prestando atención en sus movimientos.

Toma la almohada de Tina mientras la acomoda sobre su dorso, y juguetea un poco con ella, para ser domingo siempre acostumbra hacer de sus días algo productivos pero hace tiempo que no recuerda cual fue la última cosa productiva que hizo en beneficio del mundo mágico y no-maj.

" No del todo, cuando estas en tú oficina eres el señor Graves o director Graves el cual nunca sonríe ni suele hacer cumplidos al respecto más que un ‘ buen trabajo Goldstein ’, me gusta cuando sonríes pero amo los pequeños momentos que me das cuando ríes y quiero más momentos como esos ".

No le gusta sonreír pero lo hace tímidamente mientras siente como se desliza aquella pluma sobre su tobillo bajándola lentamente, estira levemente sus dedos.

Ya entiende de que va esto con aquella pluma pero sabe que no va conseguir nada y los pocos momentos que ha conseguido reírse es cuando la ha visto resbalar en el hielo al patinar o incluso en sus intentos de cocinar pero lo que más le divierte es cuando suele resbalar con ella en el salón de baile mientras están descalzos.

" Señor o director Graves soy para todos pero para ti suelo ser tú novio el cual nunca le gusta reírse de nada pero si de alguien que me ama ".

La ve sonreír mientras parece que se ha rendido en absoluto con aquella pluma ya que observa detenidamente como deja la pluma a su lado y empieza a gatear para recostarse a su lado.

Nota como se recuesta sobre aquella almohada y nota como sus pies están sobresaliendo de la cama lo cual le parece divertido, pero no puede evitar acariciar su cabello sabe que le va demasiado bien el cabello corto pero de alguna forma extraña lo largo que solía tenerlo antes.

" Callate Percival, antes de que duermas sólo en el sofá o en esta cama ".

Lleva su mano derecha a su cintura, nota que ella le esta observando fijamente, siempre se ha sentido cautivado por sus ojos y la forma en la que le mira parece hacerle sentir como si fuera un ser especial.

Acaricia levemente su cintura, mientras empieza a enredar su mano izquierda entre su cabello, quiere poner un poco de magia sobre su cabello pero se reserva sus ganas de hacerlo.

" Estoy acostumbrado a ello, además siempre me arrebatas todo cuando dices tener frío dejas en el suelo los edredones ".

Siente como ella le golpea con su mano derecha directamente a su rostro, se ha tomado ciertos atrevimientos con él los cuales jamás había permitido con alguien ni estar compartiendo un momento de ociosidad por completo lo cual ya le parece más que una costumbre algo familiar de hacer cada semana.

Nota como se esta cruzando de brazos al parecer la ha enojado y no le agrada nada en absoluto que ella este enojada cuando quiere que todo este bien entre ellos, la conoce para deducirlo perfectamente la forma en la que ha cruzado sus brazos y el leve suspiro que esta escuchando le son razones suficientes para sentirse que debe de arreglar esto, no quiere que ella este más que enojada durante toda esta semana.

De alguna forma siente que debe de preocuparse mientras siente como ella le quita su almohada para recostarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama en si su lugar, nota como le ha dado la espalda, no la culpa sabe que a veces suele ser brusco con sus palabras.

" Lo siento no quise decirlo así me agrada que me arrebates todo sólo que esto sigue siendo un poco extraño para mi ".

Y no ve nada al respecto con ella pero tiene la mínima idea de como arreglar esto por lo cual se pega un poco a ella mientras lleva su mano derecha a un costado de ella, y empieza a mover sus dedos de una forma descontrolada sabe que es un lugar raro para que le provoqué cosquillas pero lo consigue empieza a escuchar leves ruidos proviniendo de ella sabe que se esta resistiendo a sus cosquillas.

Incluso cuando empieza a sentir como le intenta golpear con sus codos para que pare es consciente que le esta ayudando en gran parte y se siente agradecido por que gracias a ello puede meter su brazo izquierdo por debajo de ella y así hacerle cosquillas mientras siente como se contrae de risa contra él.

" ¡ Para ! ".

Escucha de ella entre risas, sabe que tiene un límite para aguantar esto pero que esta demasiado lejano por lo cual sigue implementando sus cosquillas mientras ella ha empezado a patear sobre la cama, le es divertido.

" No hasta que dejes de estar enojada conmigo podré considerar el soltarte, ¿ te parece nena ? ".

Sus risas han sido más que contagiosas para él, sabe que se esta riendo de que él le diga nena cuando ella se defenderá que no use nombres tan empalogosos para referirse a ella.

" ¡ Percival ! ".

Ahora es quien de esta riendo, le parece divertido sentir como se contrae contra su cuerpo simplemente al estar haciéndole cosquillas, le encanta como su cuerpo reacciona ante su toqué por muy leve que sea adora todo de ella.

Las risas cada vez son más fuertes y sabe que debe de controlarse antes de hacer algo que le parezca reprobable pero mientras más la escucha reír le parece imposible parar.

" Di que me amas y esto para, princesa ".

Apenas ha escuchado un sí audible para él pero sabe que no va parar de mover sus dedos por todo su estómago incluso costados hasta que no escuche un te amo.

" Te a...amo, te amo, ¿ con...contento, Percy ? ".

Decide que es suficiente para ella antes de agotarla y al hacerlo prácticamente esta sobre él mientras la escucha jadear por la falta de aire, la ha hecho reír tanto que él también cree que se merece un descanso de esto.

" Feliz por escucharte reír, me encanta más de lo que crees escucharte reír, tienes la risa más encantadora de ambos mundos y eres mía, cariño ".

Murmura mientras no puede evitar reírse, sabe que le esta dando su pequeño momento de alegría a Tina al estar riendo, pero se siente más que feliz al saber que a ella le encanta escucharlo reír, debe de hacerlo más seguido de eso esta completamente seguro y que puede traerle ciertos beneficios entre ambos.


	80. Escalofríos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un insecto no-maj
> 
> Un animal no-maj 
> 
> Y una criatura fantástica

Realmente ha corrido por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde encuentra a cuatro de los elfos domésticos aferrándose a una escoba cada uno y desde luego a Percival arriba de una silla sosteniendo la varita de ella, no entiende en absoluto nada.

Había estado durmiendo una pequeña siesta después de una larga sesión para que fuera despertado por el ruido de cazuelas y sartenes caer al piso, por lo cual ha llegado a la cocina no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando, pero ve como cada elfo doméstico se aferra a una escoba respectivamente observando de un lado a otro cuidadosamente.

Pero ha llegado el momento de la locura así lo siente cuando observa como su elfo doméstico Gray toma su escoba con el suficiente valor para lanzarla al trastero observando como cae aquella escoba al suelo, sabe que no puede hacer nada por detener a nadie ni incluso salvar los objetos con algo de magia cuando no tiene su varita pero la tiene Percival quien parece más que aferrado, lo ve en su habitual forma de vestir camisa blanca y pantalones negros, es consciente de que debe de intervenir al ver el gran desastre que es su cocina y necesita explicaciones.

" ¡ Hay una cucaracha no-maj, Tina ! ".

Escucha como exclama su marido, ya puede entenderlo todo y saber por que todos están armados con escobas y una varita ajena, pero puede reírse de su marido quien esta aferrado a la silla y no deja de observar de un lugar a otro como si esperará la peor de las maldiciones venir de una cucaracha.

Aunque al parecer aquella cucaracha la esta observando con cautela asomarse en el fregadero no dirá nada.

" ¿ Una cucaracha ? ".

Pregunta viendo a Percival pero no puede evitar observar a sus elfos domésticos quien parecen estar igual de aterrados que su marido por una simple cucaracha, observa de reojo aquella cucaracha que mueve sus antenas de un lado a otro.

Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa, sabe que su marido se esta tomando esto muy en serio la cucaracha tanto como sus elfos domésticos.

" Sí y vuela, señorita Goldstein ".

Le ha respondido con gran entusiasmo Nack, quiere recuperar su varita pero la expresión de Percival alerta ante todo no sabe si es ternura o adoración, lo que esta provocándole.

Al menos sabe que esta cucaracha vuela y probablemente no viene de Madagascar o Hawaii, quiere reírse al pensar cual sería la reacción de Percival al ver una gran cucaracha de Hawaii incluso ha escuchado ciertos rumores que aquellas cucarachas suelen morder y son de un gran tamaño considerado, pero ve a Percival quien parece tan indefenso, que sólo tiene las ganas de defenderlo de una simple cucaracha.

" Señor creó que ya tengo el enemigo en la mira ".

Alcanza a escuchar de Frank, sabe que es una mala idea que Frank este sosteniendo un sartén en vez de una escoba pero no puede detenerlo al observar como va por la pobre cucaracha la cual esta en el fregadero, no quiere gritar pero si Frank va hacer lo que piensa prefiere no verlo.

Escucha y ve como Frank lanza el sartén fuertemente contra el fregadero, odia la puntería de un elfo doméstico al ver que ha roto la llave de agua y ahora tiene una gran fuga de agua por todo el lugar de la cocina incluso le esta salpicando agua, pero les da la razón ve aquella cucaracha volar solamente hacia un objetivo y sabe quien es Percival, que al ver esto provoca que este moviendo la silla de un lado a otro tiene aquella cucaracha en su espalda, pero es demasiado tarde para decirle a Frank que no se le ocurra ir con aquel sartén para pegarle aquella cucaracha la cual esta en la espalda de Percival, aquel golpe incluso le ha dolido a ella y por consiguiente logró tirar a Percival de la silla, ahora esta besando el suelo.

" ¡ Maldición Frank ! ".

Ella diría algo peor probablemente al estar en el suelo gracias a un golpe con el sartén y desde luego con el piso mojado mientras yace ahí pero sabe que su peor enojo será cuando se enteré que aquella cucaracha no esta en su espalda machacada sino viva.

Al parecer aquella cucaracha es demasiado hábil por que la ve moverse hacia arriba, ve como aquella cucaracha se ha posado en la mejilla de Percival y la mirada de terror de su marido le parece única, desearía tener una cámara por muy lenta que sea, gozaría de haber capturado este momento.

" Señor creó que la tiene justamente en la mejilla ".

Escucha de Caz quien tiene aún una escoba pero lo observa como toma lentamente una espátula, ya entiende por que los elfos domésticos siguen tal cual las ordenes de sus amos, tal para cual piensa.

No cree lo que esta aceptando Percival, ni tampoco lo que hará Caz quien esta sosteniendo ahora firmemente aquella espátula, no quiere atentar contra la vida de una cucaracha, pero al parecer ellos sí lo harán.

Y sí ha creído que el golpe con el sartén le ha dolido esta equivocada cuando observa como aquella espátula va rápidamente contra la mejilla de su marido, no puede creer la bofetada que le ha dado Caz, le ha dolido tanto que se ha llevado una mano a su mejilla izquierda, jamás había escuchado semejante bofetada ni cuando suele darle unas cuantas bofetadas por atrás, ve como su elfo doméstico alza victoriosamente la espátula mostrando aquella cucaracha prácticamente embarrada incluso escucha los aplausos pero a ella no le importa nada de ello, sólo se acerca a tomar su varita para lanzar un hechizo sellador sobre el fregadero, al asegurarse de que no existe más aquella fuga de agua observa a su marido quien aún yace en el suelo, observa como tiene un rastro viscoso de color blanco por su mejilla y nota levemente dos patitas de aquella cucaracha.

" ¿ Te encuentras consciente, cariño ? ".

Observa su mejilla algo sonrosada ve las marcas de aquella espátula en su mejilla, ahora su hermana Queenie le culpara de violencia doméstica de eso esta completamente segura o probablemente se reirá de esto si lee sus pensamientos, deja su varita en la mesa mientras se arrodilla frente a su marido para valorar más de cerca sus heridas.

Ve como su marido se trata de levantar pero sabe que no lo conseguirá sin ayuda pero lo conoce tan bien que antes de recibir ayuda de ella preferiría arrastrarse como siempre ha escuchado de él...

“ Un Graves es capaz de solucionar sus problemas físicos y si es necesario se arrastra antes de perder su dignidad ante todos ”.

Sabe que es un hombre terco pero ella no es un todos, observa como le tiemblan levemente los brazos le es un alivio que no tenga algún hueso fracturado pero desde luego lo piensa bien sabe que aunque lo tuviera él se levantaría como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

Y se apresura ayudarlo, apenas ha conseguido que se ponga de pie, lo va ayudar hasta llegar a la sala y podrá valorar bien sus heridas.

" Lark necesito que me lleves a la sala, algodón, un poco de agua y las siguientes dos pociones una es morada y la otra tiene escrito contorsione, ¿ crees tener algún hueso roto ? ".

Lo ve negar al menos no se debe de preocupar por usar alguna poción de huesos sabe lo dolorosas que resultan ser tomadas incluso aplicadas, camina a su paso lentamente le es un alivió que este consciente de lo contrario estaría más que preocupada.

Han logrado llegar con éxito a la sala mientras ve como toma asiento en el sillón, ve como Lark ha puesto todo lo que ha pedido en la mesa de centro, primero va empezar por su mejilla, así que toma un poco de algodón mientras lo remoja levemente con agua para limpiar lentamente los residuos de aquella pobre cucaracha de la cual su infortunio fue entrar en la casa de Percival Graves.

Tiene sumo cuidado en el toque con su mejilla, no lo ve quejarse en absoluto, toca realmente suave mientras va retirando todo aquello revelando la marca sonrosada de aquella espátula.

" No soy un débil para ser tratado con delicadeza ".

Escucha como refunfuña su marido, prácticamente le esta diciendo que no es algún tipo de flor para que le traté tan delicadamente, pero él hace lo mismo con ella cuando sufre algún raspón.

Lo observa fijamente, sabe que esta usando aquella mirada de cordero a medio morir, pero vuelve a poner un nuevo algodón asegurándose de limpiar bien su mejilla de aquellos residuos.

" No eres un débil pero eres mi esposo, así que deja de quejarte ".

Se da por satisfecha al retirar los rastros de aquella pobre cucaracha, ahora toma la poción para desinflamar su mejilla, la viscosidad morada no es lo mejor que ha tocado pero sabe que va aliviar a su marido.

Le encanta rozar sus dedos en las mejillas de él, así que lo hace lentamente, no lo ve quejarse pero ahora puede observar sus labios entre abiertos y no puede evitar llevar su mano derecha para acariciar levemente sus dedos entre sus labios, lo ve sonreír.

" Necesitó que no te muevas, ¿ esta bien ? ".

Retira sus manos de su rostro sabe que es una verdadera pena pero prefiere aliviar a su marido y ver el estado de sus heridas, comienza por desabotonar su camisa hacia abajo, lo hace algo lento por que no quiere provocarle algún quejido por dolor, mientras va abriendo aquella camisa observa sus cicatrices algunas más grotescas que otras pero al final sabe que ama cada cicatriz de él incluso los relieves que se han formado por el modo de su cicatrización.

La abre lentamente mientras lleva sus manos a su camisa para retirarla lentamente por sus hombros, no nota alguna queja cuando va deslizando aquella camisa blanca por sus hombros y lo ayuda a sacar sus brazos de aquella camisa asegurándose de no lastimarlo.

Examina su hombro derecho donde prácticamente fue el golpe del sartén pero sabe que exactamente a sucedido en el costado, se posa hacia atrás de su marido tomando asiento a un lado de él y nota un gran moretón en su espalda lo cual le parece realmente doloroso.

Acaricia levemente su moretón siente como se contrae levemente sabe que debe doler aquello por lo cual estira su mano izquierda para tomar el frasco de contorsione, sabe que no es un color agradable de poción pero se la entrega a Percival para que la beba, quien parece no querer aceptarla.

" Bebe la poción hasta el fondo y sin peros señor ".

Observa una expresión de mala gana pero acepta aquella poción mientras saca el corcho para beberla, observa como se toma toda la poción sin dejar ni una gota lo cual le alivia de gran forma, ahora observa como Percival deja aquel frasco en la mesa del centro para después recostarla a ella en aquel sillón, lo ve algo divertido mientras se recuesta para sentir el peso de Percival sobre ella.

Sabe que la esta usando como una almohada al sentir como ha posado su mano derecha en su costado izquierdo, lleva su mano derecha para posarla en la espalda de él y acariciar lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

" ¿ Fobia o escalofríos a una cucaracha ? ".

Pregunta tratando de contenerse a reír mientras siente como Percival vuelve acomodarse entre su cuello y pecho de ella, siente su respiración en su cuello y le es tan agradable.

" Escalofríos no puedo ver una cucaracha en casa, cuando era niño solían molestarme un grupo de niños y niñas los cuales eran hijos de magos o brujas importantes así que solían contarme historias terroríficas sobre los insectos o animales no-maj hasta que un día en un frasco trajeron una cucaracha enorme y bueno la soltaron en mi habitación, realmente no lo supe hasta en la noche, estaba durmiendo cuando sentí como caminaba algo en mi pierna izquierda así que de cualquier forma tome una vela para alumbrar abajo de las sábanas y era una gran cucaracha la cual voló hacía mi rostro no pude evitar gritar ni tampoco tener aquel accidente vergonzoso de cualquier forma fue algo terrorífico para mi y no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando veo una cucaracha ".

Ahora si no puede reírse de Percival aunque lo deseara no puede evitar imaginarse ver a un niño aterrorizado al ver una cucaracha volar por primera vez cuando nadie tenía contacto con el mundo no-maj.

Acaricia lentamente su espalda mientras se inclina un poco para besar su cabello, le gusta averiguar pequeños detalles de la infancia de Percival, pero ahora es consciente que el sueño de ir a Hawaii debe de ser algo lejano.

[ ... ]

Han tenido un largo viaje de alguna forma sabe que esto es un encargo de madame Picquery quien les ha pedido que fueran a visitar al tío Ender, en si el único familiar no-maj que tiene Percival aún viviendo.

Aparentado gracias a su tía, nunca tuvieron hijos por lo cual ambos han visitado al tío Ender, le es tan raro estar en medio del campo, incluso observar como algunos elfos domésticos atienden la granja, pero por su parte Percival parece estar aferrado a su mano, mientras observa como sus labios se fruncen y ve una mirada de preocupación en él.

" Hey Percival puedes venir a echarme una mano con los cerdos ".

Escucha del tío Edner por lo cual deja de sostener la mano de Percival y darle una mirada rápida para que fuera, nota como frunce más sus labios como si estuviera de mal humor pero lo ve marchar no muy convencido de ir.

Va detrás de él observando como el tío Edner esta sosteniendo una cubeta de metal al parecer puede ser alimento para los cerdos de cualquier forma cree que esto puede ser divertido ver como Percival va a darle de comer aquellos cerdos.

Le parece entretenido sentir la calidez de su abrigó mientras observa con atención la forma en la que arremanga su camisa mientras se trepa sobre aquella cerca para estar en el chiquero exactamente, ya puede imaginar el desastre que deben ser sus zapatos negros y pantalón, lo ve tomar aquella cubeta, se va acercando con cuidado para no resbalar en el lodo, viendo como el tío Edner esta sonriendo.

" Al parecer mi sobrino ha logrado vencer su miedo a los cerdos ".

Escucha del tío Edner ve como aquellos cerdos parecen alejarse de Percival mientras el vacía aquellos desperdicios, pero ella cree todo lo contrario al ver aquellos cerdos en una esquina de la cerca.

" Percival nunca le ha tenido miedo a los cerdos, pero si a las cucarachas ".

Murmura mientras se apoya en aquella cerca observando como su marido se asegura de vaciar todo el contenido de aquella cubeta.

Ve como le saluda alegremente y piensa que nunca imaginó a Percival como un hombre de campo o granjero para dedicarse a ello.

" Oh sobrina no te lo ha contado, es muy astuto como su madre, pero te lo diré él teme de los cerdos tanto que nunca imaginé tenerlo aquí en el chiquero sirviéndoles de comer a mis cerdos en especial cuando un viejo amigo de Percival aún sigue con vida ".

Realmente no cree nada de ello, que Percival le tema a un cerdo incluso si es demasiado viejo lo ve imposible, por lo cual niega rotundamente, mira aquellos cerdos y ve como uno avanza entre todos ellos, lo ve bastante enorme incluso nota como sobre sale entre todos aquellos cerdos al tener manchas de color negro.

Ve como aquel cerdo parece subir y bajar su pata derecha como si estuviera viendo alguien que esta apuntó de lanzarse sobre su enemigo, y parece saber quien puede ser su enemigo, parece que todo va de una forma lenta cuando al parecer su marido se da cuenta de ello y como corre rápido pero resbala en el lodo, debe de hacer algo es consciente de ello y no duda en tomar su varita para accionar un hechizo hacia aquel cerdo

" Aresto Momentum ".

Observa como aquel cerdo se ha detenido y no duda en saltar aquella cerca para estar cerca de su marido, quien nuevamente se esta levantando del lodo, observa como su camisa blanca y chaleco tienen ahora mismo manchas de color café.

Esta de pie frente a ella mientras ve como unos mechones de cabello están en su frente lo ve sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien pero ahora puede creer que le teme a los cerdos pero que Percival se defenderá con tenerle escalofríos.

Lo lleva hacia dentro realmente no le preocupa si ha dejado aquel cerdo petrificado, observa a su marido detalladamente observando que no tenga alguna lesión pero él se ríe de ella.

" No tiene nada de gracioso esto, casi te mata un cerdo ".

Murmura examinando que no tenga algún raspón sabe que esta bien de lo contrarió no se estaría riendo, ve como alza levemente sus manos mientras se acerca con cuidado hacia ella lo conoce demasiado bien para saber que es un excelente momento para alejarse de él.

" Ven cariño debo de recompensarte por salvarme este día ".

Escucha de Percival apenas le ha llegado el mal olor que esta desprendiendo su marido para saber que no lo quiere cerca de ella por el momento.

" Primero ve y date una ducha hueles terriblemente mal ".

Pero al parecer su marido no comparte la misma opinión que ella mientras ve como esta preparándose para atraparle por lo cual sabe que esta en un buen momento para emprender una huida y no perder.

[ ... ]

No sabe que opinar en si no tiene palabra alguna para describir aquella situación ver como Newt ha traído una criatura en una jaula la cual parece ciertamente peligrosa por lo que le ha dicho pero sin embargo le esta buscando un hogar ya que él parece no tener tanto espacio en su sótano y le asegurado que no es un matagot lo cual ciertamente le alegra.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión le ha pedido a Newt que se reunieran en la oficina de Percival ya que necesita escuchar la opinión de su marido también.

" La criatura que he traído conmigo para buscarle un hogar perteneció a Grindelwald realmente es único y muy agradable ".

Escucha a Newt mientras observa como pone aquella jaula en el escritorio de Percival, quien parece prestar atención en todo esto.

Ve como intenta averiguar de que criatura esta hablando Newt, pero desde luego intenta llamar su atención.

" Esto no es un Thestral, señor Scamander ".

A veces no entiende por que entre ambos existe tanta educación de alguna forma cuando Newt descubrió que tenía una foto de Percival entre sus pertenencias en verdad lo encontró molestó pero al parecer ahora aquellas molestias parecían formar parte del pasado.

" En absoluto señor Graves, no es un Thestral es algo más animado y lindo que ello es un murtlap ".

Vaya esta sorprendida ha visto aquellos pequeños roedores los cuales encuentra demasiado espeluznantes pero la pequeña experiencia que tuvo con el señor Kowalski le aterrorizaron pero ve la emoción en Percival que desprende su mirada.

" Por la barba de merlín un murtlap, tuve uno cuando niño y le llame señor espín esto es increíble Tina ".

Se cuestiona que clase de infancia llevó Percival desde niño, incluso como los padres de él le permitieron que tuviera un murtlap y desde luego también criará y cuidará dragones.

Al parecer Newt le ha conseguido un hogar aquella criatura ve como su marido parece estar abriendo aquella rendija lo quiere detener pero es demasiado tarde.

" Parece que es algo tímido el murtlap ".

Escucha de Percival quien esta metiendo una mano en aquella jaula, sabe que eso no es lo que haría si no desea tener efectos secundarios, pero al parecer a su marido no le importa.

Ve como retira lentamente la mano de aquella jaula mientras revela la criatura que ha sacado de la jaula eso no le parece familiar a un murtlap, ve que tiene espinas y su color azulado con rayas blancas y rojas no es lo típico de un murtlap.

" Es...es un chu...chupacabra ".

Al parecer aquella criatura no le ha encantado que le llamará chupacabra por que ve como se abalanza sobre Percival directamente al cuello, por lo cual se apresura a detener aquella criatura, la toma entre manos para meterla rápidamente en aquella jaula, observa que Percival esta sangrando levemente del cuello y tiene tres arañazos.

" Mercy Lewis las pociones, debemos de hablar a un curandero ".

Esta perdiendo los nervios desearía lanzarle una maldición a Newt pero sabe que nada de ello ayudaría en absoluto más si esta comprometido con el apellido Lestrange de los cuales ha escuchado que no están absolutamente cuerdos ni en sus cinco o seis sentidos, pero lo haría sino estuviera de por medio la salud de su marido.

" Estoy bien sólo es un chu...chupacabra me atacó uno cuando estuve en ilvermorny no debí de haber molestado al profesor Foster de pociones, sólo necesito un poco de escencia de Murtlap ".

Observa prácticamente furiosa a Newt para que se encargue de conseguir aquello al parecer lo hace más rápido que de costumbre al ver como le ofrece un frasco, lo abre mientras lo esparce en aquellos tres rasguños del cuello de Percival, no lo ve quejarse en absoluto.

" Chupacabra nunca es algo tierno pero supongo que prefiero los rasguños de el en vez de un hombre lobo, señor Scamander lo que ha traído no es un murtlap pero se quien puede tenerlo ".

Debe de reconocerlo no esta tan herido como parece pero es consciente del temor que le tiene al chupacabra probablemente a ella le hubiera encantado tenerlo en casa pero después de esto lo debe de pensar dos veces y seguir la sugerencia de su marido de quien puede tenerlo.


	81. Periodista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve entrevista pedida a Percival Graves por The New York Ghost.

No entiende cuanto le ha desagrado esta vez a Seraphina para que se encuentre esperando a una periodista del famoso periódico The New York Ghost, no es un lector habitual de aquel periódico a veces lamenta la decadencia periodista de su mundo, pero no quiere dar una entrevista sobre su desempeño como director ni detalles de su vida personal pero teme que por eso esta esperando en su oficina con una tetera de té, por que quiere presentarse como el anfitrión más amable de todo el mundo mágico con la periodista.

Observa el reloj de su pared marcan casi las once de la mañana, sabe que si no llega esta periodista a la hora acordada podrá olvidarse de una boba entrevista por lo que va del mes, se asegurado de tener acomoda perfectamente su corbata incluso el cuello blanco de su camisa al igual que sus dos broches de alacranes que están respectivamente en el cuello de su camisa, cree que todo esta perfecto para la entrevista incluso se ha conseguido un par de galletas caseras.

Acomodado perfectamente su escritorio probablemente no le es raro que todo este acomodado perfectamente bien pero ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar que ser director de magia no es algo de tiempo completo, observa como las manecillas se van movimiento lentamente y no entiende por que ha parado todo, pero nunca lo hará él es quien ha hecho algo para recibir tal amonestación en su contra y como en consecuencia tendrá que recibir a una periodista impuntual, pero se ve distraído al ver que alguien ha entrado a su oficina sin antes tocar, observa a una mujer la cual esta levemente sonrojada y tiene el cabello prácticamente hecho un lío, le da el aspecto que ha venido en una escoba y no como todos acostumbran, además que trae una libreta y un par de hojas adelante, todo ello le parece confirmar su pequeña teoría que ha venido en escoba, sigue observándola a detalle ve su abrigo gris, pero nota una mancha en la parte izquierda de aquel abrigo que ha caído en el cuello.

" Lamentó la tardanza señor Graves, una disculpa creí que nuestra entrevista era a las doce de la tarde ".

Ahora entiende que la no presentada es la periodista que ha estado esperando, nunca pensó que fueran tan impuntuales a la hora de una entrevista pero vaya que ve su puntualidad en ellos cuando ocurre un desastre son los primeros en llegar y de algún modo le arruinan las escenas con sus polvos, detesta a los periodistas de algún modo que siente como se le remuerden las entrañas.

" mercy lewis no me he presentado, ¿ verdad ? ".

No es alguien que juzgue la conducta o modales de cada mago o bruja incluso la educación no toca cuando conoce a alguien pero él siempre intenta estar en base a sus buenos modales, por lo cual asiente levemente.

Sigue observándola detalle, no puede juzgar aquella blusa blanca la cual parece haber sufrido unos cuantos incidentes con la mostaza incluso cree con la catsup probablemente no pudo sacar aquellas manchas ni con la mejor poción de “ piggly ”, lo cual le hace pensar que ser periodista no deja tanto para subsistir en ambos mundos y baja un poco la mirada notando unos pantalones de color gris, pero no gusta de juzgar o eso creé cuando lo ha hecho con la ropa.

" Soy Tina Goldstein del The New York Ghost y he venido hacerle una pequeña entrevista señor Graves si me lo permite ".

Le extiende su mano izquierda con cierta gracia invitándola a que se siente en aquella silla frente a su escritorio, ha sido un gran observador al notar como aquel leve sonrojo parece bajar pero no del todo.

Al parecer es alguien tímida de si misma incluso esta creyendo que la ha intimidado por la forma que ahora esta observando la libreta y hojas que ha estado sosteniendo, es como si no quisiera establecer contacto visual con ella y ha pensado que cualquier periodista es lo primero que hace tener un contacto visual con el entrevistador pero no se va poner a juzgar como hacer un trabajo del cual no tiene los conocimientos apropiado para ello.

" Por supuesto, puedes comenzar con el tema que sea de tú interés ".

Ha prometido durante dos días consecutivos que no sería un grosero ante la periodista y que contestaría cada pregunta que ella tuviera incluso se aseguraría de que no tuviera dudas alguna sobre su imagen o la capacidad de MACUSA ante cada evento y mantendrá su palabra.

Es atento a los movimientos de aquella periodista mientras no se puede sentir distraído al tener otro detalle importante de ella y es aquel collar que carga sobre la blusa, le parece que la cadena es algo larga aunque muy sobresaliente y le es linda, aunque ahora es más de su entretenimiento ver como ella parece buscar algo en la libreta probablemente las preguntas que le hará de las cuales ha intentado darse una pequeña idea de lo que pueden tratar.

" Primero que nada quiero agradecerle esta oportunidad señor Graves y esperó que pueda responder a todas mis preguntas, me gustaría comenzar con ¿ qué significa para usted tener más de tres generaciones antecesoras en la política de MACUSA ? ".

Suspira levemente intentando no recordar el retrato de su bisabuelo el cual cuelga en una de sus paredes principales de la sala, Gondulphus Graves siempre espera algo de él y sabe que existe cierta presión por el apellido Graves, pero se distrae al observar como aquella periodista esta presionando la pluma sobre el papel esperando a escribir su respuesta.

" La presión en mi apellido es increíble, mi bisabuelo fue uno de los doce principales fundadores para nuestro congreso y es algo que no puedo describir lo que significa para mi esto ".

Le gusta su caligrafía, demasiado cursiva incluso le resulta perfecta, observa como en cada letra ‘ i ’ pone un corazón, al parecer ha captado todo lo que le ha dicho pero esta pensando que debe de hablar un poco más lento para no cansarla en escribir.

Si él escribiera se molestaría al hacerlo usando su abrigo pero al parecer para ella nada de eso es un impedimento incluso esta considerando que le es ligera la forma en la que ha terminado de escribir, ve como por un instante sus miradas se cruzan y la ve sonreír entre labios, ve como pasa una mano entre su cabello, castaña y ondulada.

" ¿ Cuál es el primer valor que le rige ? ".

Se siente extremadamente distraído en la forma en que mueve sus labios pero va un poco más abajo en su mentón y cuello, le es curioso que nunca se ha sentido atraído por una mujer castaña y sencilla ante su buen juicio, ve que no es como las demás mujeres de las cuales esta acostumbrado a recibir coqueteos descarados o pláticas indeseables.

" Honestidad ante todo señorita Goldstein, creó que debe ser lo principal en nuestro mundo y es algo que a veces temo vamos perdiendo al igual que el respeto, es otro de mis valores que me rigen ".

Termina hablando fuerte y lentamente puede resultarle aburrido incluso se compara con Arthur Dukheim, un antiguo ministro él cual parece siempre tener toda una vida al hablar tan lentamente como es de costumbre mientras alza su varita de algún modo lento, se esta comparando ahora mismo con él.

" ¿ Cree que debe de existir una diferencia entre nuestro mundo y no-maj ? ".

Curvea un poco sus labios, ve que es alguien joven debe de tener curiosidad por que las reglas ante el mundo no-maj, la inquietud del periodismo le resulta algo atractivo ahora que toda su atención esta centrado en ella.

" Nuestro trabajo es mantener a salvo a nuestra gente, las reglas son para ello y de algún modo hemos logrado coexistir con el mundo no-maj del cual lamentablemente hacen bastantes diferencias entre ellos ".

Nota una leve mueca en el rostro de ella, mientras sigue observándola como escribe algo más rápido de lo que estaba hace unos momentos le parece más que curiosa la reacción que ha tenido, probablemente ella tiene su opinión al respecto de ella y le encantaría escucharla pero teme que ante todo debe de ser un profesional.

" ¿ Considera que la política no-maj influye bastante al respecto en nuestro mundo ? ".

Sigue atento a sus movimientos la forma en que se contrae su abrigo contra sus brazos, incluso como su blusa algo arrugada le invita averiguar un poco más de ella, nunca ha sentido algo así por una mujer que apenas conoce, ni tan siquiera lo había sentido con alguna auror bajó su mandó.

Tiene la idea de sus respuesta pero le encantaría ser él quien le entrevistará e indagará un poco en su vida, se siente atraído por ella lo sabe, sigue observándola ve que tiene toda su atención prestada en la hoja de papel le parece que probablemente este intentando memorizar cada palabra que ha escrito de sus respuestas que le parecen nada brillantes en absoluto.

" Influye en las decisiones de cada día de acuerdo a nuestras reglas no somos quien para intervenir en la forma que cada uno tiene la respectiva de su mundo para cambiarlo, algunos políticos no-majs suelen ser respetables y honestos pero otros buscan corromper y ambicionar afectando de algún modo a ambos mundos ".

Y nuevamente nota una pequeña sonrisa entre labios por parte de ella, pensó por un momento que quien le entrevistaría sería una bruja profesional probablemente hablarían más sobre maldiciones y pociones que de esto.

" ¿ Cree que algún día podrá haber una relación abierta entre los no-majs y nuestro mundo ? ".

Recuerda como su mamá hablaba sobre lo fabuloso que sería convivir con los no-majs abiertamente incluso que les sería agradable conocer la bondad entre de ellos, y que esperaba algún día verlo, lo cual sabe que no fue así, no puede evitar soltar un leve suspiró.

" Quisiera creerlo pero cada vez nuestros mundos parecen estar más distantes de lo que me gustaría saber, ojalá fuera posible ".

Le sigue observando y nota cierta decepción en su mirada, probablemente ella piensa lo mismo que él, una relación con algún no-maj o un descendiente no pura sangre es algo que crítica todo el mundo mágico.

" ¿ Cual es su opinión entre ambos mundos ? ".

Desearía tener la curiosidad de ella, por querer conocer absolutamente todo incluso preguntar y cuestionar lo impensable, incluso cree que los padres de ella han hecho un gran trabajo en criarla.

" Que en ambos mundos existen diversas adversidades de las cuales somos parte de ellas en cada instante, pero todos compartimos el mismo plano existencial de cualquier forma ".

Ve como ella acaba de escribir y poner un punto final a lo que ha dicho pero de cualquier forma ve como ella cierra aquella libreta de cuero café, mientras parece ordenar sus papeles que ha traído sueltos.

" Gracias por la entrevista señor Graves, que tenga un buen día ".

Él niega rotundamente se supone que iba a responder a todas las preguntas de aquella periodista, por lo cual intenta encontrar un modo de convencerle que no se marché, sabe que es raro pero le ha atraído.

" ¿ Crees tener todo lo necesario para la columna, señorita Goldstein ? ".

Intenta recordar su nombre, incluso de asociarlo al último periódico de hace dos años que leyó del the ghost new york, goldstein no le es un apellido común pero no lo recuerda haber leído aunque fuera en la sección de deportes y piensa en que lo más seguro es que estará en la sección de sociedad o política.

" Sí, señor Graves ".

No quiere que se marche, probablemente le ha encantado ver aquellas manchas de su blusa y tiene la tentación de averiguar si aquellas manchas han traspasado la superficie.

" No distorsionarás mis respuestas, ¿ verdad, señorita Goldstein ? ". 

La escucha reír levemente es la primera vez que la ha escuchado y le resulta tan encantador, gustaría de parar el tiempo para volver a escucharla, pero la observa aún así como se lleva aquella libreta y hojas contra el pecho además de que parece irse.

" En absoluto señor Graves ".

Y es cuando empieza a sentir un leve escalofrío cuando la ve levantarse, no duda en hacer lo mismo para estirar su mano derecha y estrecharla con la suya, ve como duda un poco, pero termina aceptando su mano y no puede evitar sentir aquella sensación tan cálida.

" Creó que puedes preguntarme más cosas si deseas hacerlo señorita Goldstein ".

Murmura algo tímido es la primera vez que dice algo así, sin buscar otras intenciones o tratar de satisfacer sus necesidades, lo siente claramente raro.

Siente como la palma de ella ha empezado a sudar contra la suya y esta encantado pero más que nada claramente halagado por saber lo que provoca.

" En otra ocasión correcta señor Graves, probablemente otro día pueda pasarme por su oficina pero creó que no será tan difícil de buscarme ".

Sabe que es algo especial pero con ella no le importa tener que dimitir unas cuantas cosas, sonríe entre labios, gustaría ladearse un poco de lado como un adolescente pero lo siente demasiado para él.

" Tal vez no hoy pero mañana sí, estaré dispuesto cuando guste señorita Goldstein ".

Ambos siguen estrechando sus manos lo cual parece que a ella le agrada y se están sonriendo bobamente, posiblemente esta misma tarde pase a comprar el famoso periódico y recortar las columnas que contengan el nombre de “ Tina Goldstein ”, lo cual gozara en leer desde ahora en adelante.


	82. Feria

Le ha costado trabajo convencer al gran Percival Graves en tener un día entre los no-majs, lo cual parece desagradarle un poco pero sabe que esto es de una vez al año y no le es nada común que Percival acepté salir con ella sin recibir algo a cambio lo cual le sorprendió en gran parte que el accediera sin poner ningún pero o hacer algún tipo de trató así que esta claramente más que emocionada, pero si compara a los no-majs con Percival parece que su muy desafortunado novio asistirá a un funeral no a una feria, alcanza a escuchar los gritos y risas de la gente, desea correr y empezar su recorrido pero teme que eso no se vería muy correcto al ser una adulta además que Percival tiene entrelazando sus dedos.

Pero esta más que emocionada al ver los globos y todo lo que puede esperarle adentro, por lo cual disimuladamente acelera un poco el paso para llegar hasta la taquilla y pedir las entradas.

Le parece una eternidad apenas cuando faltaban cinco antes que ellos, incluso se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero su turno había llegado.

" Buenas tardes, ¿ cuantas entradas desea ? ".

Aquel joven taquillero le parece completamente desganado por su trabajo, no lo culpa ella sentía lo mismo cuando le degradaron temporalmente a permiso de varita, así que puede entenderlo a veces no suelen ser las aspiraciones con las cuales alguien soñó pero pueden mejorar al paso del tiempo.

Se distrae al sentir como Percival le pone un alto a su mano la cual ha estado moviendo mientras sus manos están entrelazadas pero ella continua con aquellos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás y al parecer Percival accede ante ella siendo ahora los dos quienes sincronizan sus movimientos.

" Un adulto y una niña por favor ".

Escucha de la voz casi ronca y aguda de su novio, al cual no puede evitar darle un leve pisotón en su pie izquierdo, siente demasiado haber arruinado el buen lustrado de su zapato pero le hace saber que esta cruzando una línea muy fina entre ellos.

Pero observa al taquillero que parece no prestar demasiada atención ante ellos al tener la mirada fija en dar las entradas de papel rojo sencillo, probablemente compara las entradas no-majs con las mágicas las cuales son increíbles en cuanto sus relieves dorados y su papel negro fino, adoraría estar en una feria mágica pero no es temporada aún para ver alguna por New York, lo cual siente profundamente pero su consuelo son estas ferias no-majs.

Y le da aquellas dos entradas mientras Percival deja caer unas cuantas monedas en la taquilla tomando aquellas entradas para continuar su camino hacia la entrada, se ha hecho una nota mental de reprocharle esto más tarde cuando salgan de la feria, llegan aquella entrada y sabe que esta a dos pasos de ingresar a la feria pero antes debe de darle las dos entradas aquel hombre que esta en la entrada, quien le observa algo raro.

" No veo ningún niño, ¿ dónde esta su boleto ? ".

Es algo que también le gustaría saber a ella de alguna manera como su novio la ha hecho pasar por una niña y le han atrapado en su plan prácticamente fracasado.

" Es ella la niña, aún no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y creame aún me toma la mano, ¿ lo ve ? ".

Podría darle una bofetada por no usar su varita frente a toda esta gente y lanzarle un encantamiento de amor algo manipulable, incluso creé que un día de estos accederá a Queenie quien le ha ofrecido una poción de amor en sus palabras efectiva y un día de estos se hará de la poción para comprobarlo justificando que era alto experimental en cuanto uso y reacción.

Sabe que nada de lo que ha dicho funcionará pero nota una sonrisa de aquel hombre, y ve como Percival le esta ofreciendo un billete verde por lo cual les hace una señal de bienvenidos.

Pero al poner un pie en aquella feria se olvida por un momento de su malestar, observa su primera atracción de aquella feria la cual desea empezar, así que se aferra de la mano de Percival, para llegar al famoso juego de tirar l torre de botellas de vidrio.

" ¿ Desea probar su puntería ? ".

Aquel hombre con bigote raro le parece demasiado amable, observa como hace malabares con aquellas pelotas pequeñas, pero sabe que sólo se debe a sus movimientos rápidos y cercanos de ambas manos, por lo cual asiente y aquel hombre le entrega una pelota.

" Buena suerte con la puntería Goldstein ".

Escucha de Percival mientras desliza su mano de la suya para enfocar toda su atención en derribar aquellas botellas, lo cual le parece más entretenido que cualquier cosa, tiene tres intentos para ello.

" Siempre deseando lo mejor para mí, gracias obscurial ".

Toma aquella pelota mientras se decide por lanzar con su brazo izquierdo, lleva hacia atrás su brazo mientras se prepara en lanzar, así que lo hace logra dar en el centro derribando aquellas botellas, triunfadoramente mientras ve el rostro sorprendido de su novio de alguna forma sabe que valió la pena practicar su puntería lanzando los calcetines de Percival en una cesta.

Le alza ambas manos con los pulgares arriba en señal de victoria, su novio tiene tanta falta de fé en ella que trata de demostrarle todo lo equivocado que puede estar.

" Vaya felicidades señorita, ¿ gusta de escoger su premio ? ".

Nunca pensó en hacerla a la primera pero los buenos deseos de Percival vaya que si le dieron el pequeño empujón que necesitaba, ve como aquel señor le señala los premios los cuales son peluches raros, en si osos con corazones, patos, perros y un conejo que parece demasiado terrorífico nada agradable incluso entiende por que es el único sólo pero le divierte, le parece un poco espeluznante y encuentra algo tierno en aquel conejo, lo señala sabe que es el correcto.

Aquel hombre parece estar aliviado de ver que se lleva aquel conejo por que se lo entrega de una forma rápida y si ahora adora aquel conejo mientras se da la media vuelta para entregárselo a su novio.

" Es tuyo ternura ".

Murmura entregándoselo, nota un leve sonrojo en él y le agrada lo que ha conseguido lo observa como acepta aquel conejo pero no le detiene para tomar su mano y continuar en una nueva atracción.

Puede ser una de sus favoritas aunque en estas no tenga que lanzar algún tipo de uña de algún dragón puede resultarle entretenido, tratar de lanzar cinco aros a una distancia que resulta algo alejada pero tiene el consuelo de saber que esta en un juego completamente limpio y no con algún elfo que al final este moviendo el palo de escoba bajo un encantamiento demasiado engañoso, por lo cual ha pedido unos aros los cuales se pone en su mano derecha mientras comienza por lanzar el primero, y no lo ha logrado al ver como aquel aro ha caído en la mitad de la pista.

Escucha las risas de Percival quien esta detrás de él, sabe que le encanta reírse de ella cuando comete algún error fuera de MACUSA, le quedan cuatro aros y prácticamente sabe que tiene una oportunidad de meter cuatro aros para conseguir algo, por lo cual toma otro y esta vez consigue llegar un poco más lejos de aquel palo, su risa le es contagiosa pero necesita ganar, tiene una idea.

" Se un buen novio y ayudame a tirar bien ".

Murmura mientras sacude aquellos aros, parece que se ha dejado de reír, lo conoce demasiado bien para saber que va negociar algo.

" Si te ayudó puedo elegir mi premio, ¿ verdad ? ".

Le es un niño en estos momentos y puede causarle tanta ternura si se atreve a verlo, por lo cual prefiere darle la espalda, pero asiente, sabe la forma que le gusta ayudarla, siente como posa una mano en su cintura en el lado derecho mientras toma un aro para ponerlo en su mano izquierda al parecer ambos van a tirar.

" Todo se trata del ángulo y fuerza que ejerzas en el aro, novia ".

Asiente mientras trata de contenerse a reír, le parece gracioso que aún sus explicaciones le resulten tan suyas y le provoquen escalofríos como si supiera el final de sus explicaciones pero no quiere nada de ello en una feria, no quiere ser la mejor en esto para conseguir un premio por ser la mejor no como acostumbraba en ilvermorny.

Quiere concentrarse en los falsos movimientos que hace Percival mientras sostiene su mano para tirar de aquel aro, cuenta uno, dos, tres, cuatro y lo sueltan le parece algo imposible pero aquel aro ha entrado en aquel palo.

" Práctica y concentración Goldstein ".

Mismas palabras que desearía reprocharle, pero no dirá nada nunca es bueno llevarle la contra cuando esta enseñando y explicando, sigue sus indicaciones incluso la forma engañosa que esta volviendo a poner en práctica para insertar un segundo aro en un movimiento de cinco veces lo han conseguido nuevamente, pero ella siente que no esta haciendo nada más que apoyarse contra Percival y ver como logra insertar otro aro, cuando sólo falta uno.

" Se una buena niña y consigue esto para tú novio ".

Ahora sabe que esta sola, mientras Percival le ofrece aquel último aro el cual toma, lo ve y siempre tiene aquella mirada esperanzadora que le dice adelante puedes hacerlo, siempre consigue hacerlo cuando esta ahí él para ella, hace lo mismo que el cinco movimientos y lo consigue, antes de que pueda celebrar su triunfo lo ve con un algodón de azúcar color rosa y como lo esta llevando a su boca.

" Eres un glotón ".

Murmura mientras lo ve más de cerca la forma en la que esta aferrado al conejo además del algodón se da cuenta quien es el niño y la adulta en esta feria.

" ¿ Gustas ? ".

No sabe si aceptar o no, pero ve sus comisuras llenas de aquel algodón y sabe que tanta azúcar podrá tenerlo despierto toda la noche, pero niega rotundamente mientras se acerca para besarlo, le encanta el sabor dulce de sus labios, incluso como él le permite que ella profundice el beso y no puede evitar hacerlo, introduce su lengua poco a poco para jugar un poco con él, lo escucha gruñir y sabe que es correcto alejarse de él antes de que quiera marcharse, así que comienza a retirarse lentamente no sin antes morder su labio inferior y sonreír al saber que ella fue la primera en experimentar esta clase de beso con Percival.

" Mío ".

Murmura en voz baja, mientras le toma de la manda derecha de su abrigo para llevarlo a otro puesto, pero le parece mejor subirse al carrusel el cual esta apuntó de empezar, lo apresura un poco más consiguiendo subirse junto con otros niños y niñas que están montando un caballo y ella se apresura a montar su caballo el cual es de color negro, y aquella vuelta comienza, observando como Percival esta a su lado con una mano en aquel tubo, sabe que este carrusel no-maj no puede tener comparación con el de una feria mágica donde pueden tomar un occamy hasta un thunderbird.

Pero observa a su novio quien aún sostiene con su mano izquierda el conejo y su algodón de azúcar, le parece tan adorable, incluso la forma en que le esta sonriendo.

" Mía ".

Lo escucha decir, lo entiende en su forma de decirle un te amo aunque le encanta escuchar más esas dos palabras provenir de sus labios sabe que es algo tímido expresando sus sentimientos frente a varias personas pero no cuando están solos.

Y lleva su mano izquierda donde se encuentra la suya para acariciar el dorso de su mano derecha lentamente, mientras sigue aquel carrusel dando vueltas.

Han logrado bajar exitosamente sin sentirse mareados, pero esta vez es ella quien siente como Percival le toma de la mano para llevarla a una de las atracciones principales y es la rueda de la fortuna, donde ve una clara fila para llegar a formarse.

" ¿ Qué piensas de adquirir nuestra propia feria juntos ? ".

Empieza a jugar con sus manos desde un principio llevarlas hacia atrás y adelante mientras no puede evitar reírse.

" ¿ De pulgas ?, suena muy agradable ".

Comenta mientras ve sonreír a su novio, quien toma otro bocado de algodón de azúcar sabe que quiere matarla con sus movimientos tan sutiles frente a ella cuando caminan al ver como aquella fila avanza.

" En verdad que haría sin ti, Goldstein ".

Lo escucha murmurar, probablemente lo imagina siendo un ermitaño y amargado ante todos, pero no puede imaginarse a ella sin él y es lo que debe sentir él también por lo cual le da un leve apretón a su mano.

" Te encontré, ¿ no es así, mentor ? ".

Siente como le da un beso en su mejilla, de cualquier forma ella se siente agradecida por ser la elegida para ser aprendiz de Percival Graves, cuenta que faltan cinco para que ellos lleguen a la rueda de la fortuna pero si bien al parecer ya no hay espacio para ellos, ya que ve como comienza a girar.

" Me encontraste, estoy agradecido por ello pero más por el algodón de azúcar que ganaste para mí ".

Quiere darle un leve golpe pero no quiere arruinar su felicidad, por lo cual decide apoyarse en su hombro mientras lo observa seguir degustando aquel algodón de azúcar rosa.

" No debe ser ningún secreto como te conquiste, ¿ no es así ? ".

Pregunta, viendo como ha parado en degustar su algodón de azúcar le parece increíble estar haciendo esto con Percival.

" Algunos creen que estoy bajó una poción y si es así no me importa padecer de estocolmo ".

Se aferra más a su mano, pero no puede evitar reírse levemente ante la respuesta de su novio, sabe que no fue así la forma en que logro conquistarle simplemente fue la comida o dulces de contrabando en ilvermorny.

Pero lo sabe esta profundamente enamorada de él y no lo cambiaría por nadie ni por otro amor.

" Gracias por estar aquí conmigo novio ".

Murmura sintiendo como Percival le da un leve apretón a su mano, sabe que él también él le agradece que ella este ahí con él a pesar de todo.

Probablemente consideré la idea de tener una feria para ellos mismos y así no tendrían que sufrir de hacer una fila, pero no puede quejarse al tener cerca de ella a Percival.

" Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de mi vida contigo novia ".


	83. Secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños momentos en los cuales se encuentra Percival con un secreto

La observa fastidiada de alguna forma no puede engañarle pero tampoco pregunta por ello, sabe que no quiere hacerse ilusiones con este embarazo después de tres pérdidas, puede entender por que a su esposa no la puede notar animada por ello ni sonriente, lo siente más como si le dieran la pena de muerte, durante años han querido un bebé y cuando parecen haberlo conseguido es una falsa alarma o lo pierden, tiene dos meses y esta apunto de cumplir los tres pero le parece que no esta en absoluto embarazada, hace lo cotidiano de siempre, ambos mantienen su vida íntima como si nada del embarazo pasará entre ellos, pero le ha prometido que se uniría a ella en la tina aunque se ha detenido al escuchar unos pequeños murmuros provenir del baño.

Aunque sabe que ella no le ha dicho nada de este embarazo, él esta más que enterado al haber notado unos cuantos cambios en ella, la forma en la que dormía más de lo normal, acostumbra a desayunar ahora un poco más y tomar poco café el cual esta cambiando por un jugo de naranja o un licuado morado que no le parece tener buen aspecto, luego esta su punto más importante de todo esto no ha usado vestidos desde hace un mes y ha estado usando blusas holgadas, probablemente piensa que es mejor si él no se entera nada de esto y no tendría que sufrir como lo hizo con las otras tres pérdidas, tampoco es un tonto para no darse cuenta que durante las mañanas se levantaba rápidamente para ir al baño y vomitar, de alguna forma logró confirmar el embarazo secreto con Queenie, quién le explicó lo mismo que él sospechaba por lo cual mantenía en secreto el embarazo.

Siempre que lo piensa demasiado bien teme que Tina le informe hasta los nueve meses completamente de gestación que esta embarazada o en si cuando nazca el bebé, no le gusta que ella finja que todo va bien pero ha decidido por darle su espacio y hacer que todo fluya tremendamente bien entre ambos, así que decide enfocarse en aquella conversación.

" En verdad creó que papi es demasiado impuntual mientras nos hace esperar, ¿ no crees ? ".

Quiere asomarse un poco pero teme que se cumpla realmente su idea vaga de conocer a su hijo o hija hasta su nacimiento lo cual no quiere, ha prometido no presionarla ni intuir con indirectas algo sobre el embarazo de lo contrario Queenie podrá acabar con él siendo arrastrado por un thestral o probablemente por un dragón pero no desea que le torturé con la mordedura en un murtlap sabe perfectamente cuales son los efectos secundarios y no desea pasar por algo agonizante ni penoso.

" Lo sé, pero sigue siendo nuestro secreto debes de estar conmigo para lograr conocerte, en verdad quiero tenerte en mis brazos y verte en los brazos de tú papi, él estará encantado de conocerte, sé que puede ser un poco posesivo pero ambos pueden llegar algún acuerdo, ¿ cierto ? ".

Por primera vez en toda su vida se siente emocionado de ser un escuchador o en si lo que algunos no-majs tacharían de chismoso, pero no le importa aunque no quiere arruinar el momento sabe que si no se apresura en estar con ella podría sospechar y no quiere nada de ello por lo cual retrocede lentamente unos cuantos pasos para fingir que ha entrado a la habitación y lo hará mientras cierra aquella puerta detrás de ella.

" ¿ Haz visto mi corbata negra, cariño ? ".

Pregunta mientras entra aquel baño notando como Tina tiene sus manos bajo el agua mientras la saca lentamente para apoyarse en la orilla, se da una idea pero prefiere no sentirse emocionado en absoluto no hasta que ella se lo diga.

" No, pero debe de estar en el tercer cajón, puedes venir ahora por favor te necesitó ".

Se acerca a ella mientras se apoya en aquella orilla mientras la observa, sabe que eso es algo más del embarazo igual él puede sentirlo quiere estar más con ella todo el tiempo como si no pudiera estar sin ella en una habitación aunque este a unos cuantos pasos, pero es consciente también que no puede tocar su vientre o ella tratará de tomar el control y distraerle.

" ¿ Tina Goldstein me necesita ? ".

Pregunta, sintiendo como las manos tibias de Tina toman su mano izquierda, como si tratará de asegurarse que no la utilizará para hacer magia sin varita, realmente no pero si tuviera otros fines para ella lo haría aunque con el embarazo se esfuerza en no ponerlo en práctica aunque si ella sospecha que se ha vuelto un poco más suave todo se vendrá abajo.

" Tina Graves te necesita señor Graves ".

Sonríe y nota un brillo en su mirada por primera vez en toda la mañana no la nota decepcionada o fastidiada, por lo cual esta accediendo ante sus encantamientos no entiende que le ha hecho, cuando sabe que no es un hombre de acceder y mucho menos un auror en doblarse ante alguien más como Tina quien también es una auror.

[ ... ]

No ha podido dormir ante los movimientos constantes de Tina como si no encontrará un pose correcto para dormir mientras esta recostada de un lado, por lo cual él se mueve lentamente como si observará hacia el techo fingiendo dormir cuando tampoco lo consigue ante tanto movimiento, la escucha suspirar frustrada.

" Bebé por favor quiero dormir no puedo despertar a papi para que me abracé él esta simplemente agotado de haber trabajado y tampoco puedo recostarme sobre él cuando ha tenido problemas con unos tipos malos, debes de entenderlo ".

Reprime sus ganas de sentirse feliz y hablar con su bebé con tal de escuchar como Tina habla con el bebé, tiene razón al decirle que esta agotado e igual que tuvo problemas con tipos malos los cuales resultaron ser dos seguidores leales de Grindelwald los cuales se esperó todo incluso que uno le dejará un leve corte en su costado al intentar herirlo con una maldición, pero desde luego tuvo que interrogarlos así es como terminó agotado pero no puede estarlo para ellos.

" Y si te cuento mi primer beso con papi, ¿ me dejarás dormir un poco ? ".

Le parece increíble y tierno que Tina este contando ciertos detalles sobre sus vidas, siempre pensó que cuando tuvieran un hijo o hija le contarían unas cuantas cosas cuando tuviera la edad de diez años máximo doce, y se pregunta ¿ cuantas cosas más le ha contado ?.

" Un no es una gran respuesta creó que en algo te pareces a ambos, es una mala idea si papi se despierta esto será tú culpa por completo, te lo advertí ".

Siente como los movimientos de Tina sumen un poco aquel colchón de su lado mientras esta empezando a sentir su peso sobre ella y como apoya sus manos sobre su pecho, agradece haber sido instruido para no quejarse del dolor físico en Wampus, por lo cual se guarda su leve punzada de dolor para si mismo mientras la escucha bostezar sabe que ya esta apuntó de dormirse Tina.

" Buenas noches bebé ".

Quisiera decirle lo mismo, pero se conforma con sentir a ambos sobre él y permitirse así mismo también dormir de cualquier forma todos sospecharán quien fue la causante de su falta de dormir y no quiere eso en absoluto.

[ ... ]

De alguna manera ha llegado en casa para encontrarse con el relato más descabellado por parte de sus elfos domésticos quienes le han dicho que su esposa esta en la habitación actuando en una forma bastante rara por lo cual se apresurado en llegar a su habitación para encontrarse con Tina quien parece desafiar la gravedad aparentemente o esta poniendo en práctica una nueva teoría de algo, tal vez algún hechizo pero no lo creé así, al ver que esta recostada en el suelo y desde luego con ambas piernas extendidas hacia arriba, no ha hecho ningún tipo de ruido además de que ella esta al pie de la cama.

" Seamos sinceros dos no parece ser un número que me encantaría escuchar como si se tratará de dos en uno como en los productos no-majs cuando te ofrecen compra uno y llevate otro totalmente a mitad de precio o gratis, no es lo que esperaba ".

Ahora entiende que habla con el bebé sobre compras lo cual no le parece lo más convincente de hablar cuando desearía sugerir el tema mejor de las casas en ilvermorny a cual le gustaría ser elegido o jugar con unos futuros probables o saber si usará túnica azul o morada, si será introvertido o extrovertido, pero no puede hablar de ello todavía por lo cual fingirá que apenas ha llegado en absoluto y se vuelve alejar lentamente para volver a caminar pero esta vez que sus pasos crujan en la madera del piso.

" La florista me ha preguntado si deseas alguna extravagancia para la fiesta de este viernes ".

Habla en voz alta, mientras entra en aquella habitación para encontrarse a su esposa en la misma posee extraña por lo cual se esta inclinando por la idea que es algo teórico ante un nuevo encantamiento probablemente la reacción.

" Creó que lo habitual esta bien y por favor asegurate de recordarle que son orquídeas negras no rosas ".

La escucha, le parece tan raro que ella este en el suelo ahora entiende por que sus elfos domésticos se veían tan alarmados pero al mismo tiempo asustados y temerosos, deja su abrigo sobre la silla del tocador para acercarse hasta donde esta su esposa y ponerse frente a ella, probablemente piensa que le esta viendo de cabeza.

" ¿ Qué haces en el suelo ? ".

Pregunta señalando sus pies y desde luego observa como los estira levemente, se siente tan confundido probablemente esta ante el embarazo más raro del mundo mágico el cual según es secreto, demasiado secreto más que cualquier extradición mágica.

" Leí en una revista de Queenie que era un buen ejercicio estar así durante el período, ya sabes los cólicos y son de esos días donde duele demasiado en verdad siento que me tengas que ver así cariño ".

Esa es la primera mentira de ella en tanto tiempo, si ella supiera que sabe perfectamente que se encuentra embarazada no tendría que fingir tener ahora mismo cólicos menstruales cuando no ha dicho ni ha tocado el tema ni dicho palabra alguna durante dos meses, pero ahora le es increíble que lo mencioné pero asiente.

" ¿ Y por cuanto tiempo debes de estar así ? ".

Pregunta mientras la observa fijamente, le parece que esta ocultando algo más pero no puede orillarle a que le diga algo sobre el bebé, no quiere que nada malo le pasé a ambos y la conoce tan bien para saber que no podría con otro golpe así de fuerte.

" Dos horas si quiero tener los resultados esperados, no te preocupes estaré bien son sólo cólicos nada de que preocuparse ".

Asiente mientras afloja un poco su corbata en verdad le gustaría que no sobre llevará esto sola, pero ha conseguido entenderlo y respetar todo el espacio y tiempo que deseé.

" Me parece bien, iré a dormir un poco ha sido agobiador escuchar las quejas de Abernathy frente a todo el consejo, preferiría ver un circo de pulgas mágicas antes que Abernathy ".

Murmura mientras se recuesta en la cama para dormir un poco, se siente profundamente agotado además de que sabe perfectamente bien que debe descansar todo lo que pueda antes de la llegada del bebé ya que será él quién lo atenderá cada vez que lloré en la madrugada ante un cambio o de hambre.

[ ... ]

Probablemente puede sentir que estará excluido del embarazo por otros meses más, si ha logrado sacar bien sus cuentas tiene ya tres meses de embarazo y medio, pero ahora mismo la esta espiando desde la cocina la ha visto levantarse demasiado temprano y averiguado para que lo hace preparar sus propios licuados desagradables nunca había visto en su vida consumir a una bruja tanto betabel como lo hacia ella ni tantas mezclas raras.

Observa como parece no querer beberlo pero vaya que tiene fuerza de voluntad para no retirarse de ahí, sabe que lo va beber de cualquier forma, pero ve como posa su mano izquierda sobre su vientre.

" Debemos de hacerlo sólo es de vez al día y prometo que les contaré sobre la familia de papi, sólo es un pequeño esfuerzo ".

Observa aquella bebida de color roja, si él fuera quien estuviera apuntó de beberla, huiría por completo del lugar, pero observa como ella toma aquel vaso de cristal y lo bebe hasta el fondo, observa como deja aquel vaso sin contenido alguno pero desde luego la ve respirar profundamente como si no deseará hacer algo indebido.

" Bien, esta hecho ahora debemos de ir a despertar papi, si lo dejamos agotado y es nuestro deber despertarlo ".

No duda en salir de hurtadillas para correr sin provocar ruidos y encontrarse en la cama en un tiempo record, no hacia esto cuando sus padres le mandaban a dormir era todo lo contrario podía ir como sin nada pero con Tina y su embarazo secreto le da más que pensarlo, escucha como cruje la madera, lo sabe perfectamente bien es ella.

Se hace el dormido, si alguien lo viera fingir sabe que se reiría de lo patético que finge incluso Seraphina lo haría.

Pero siente el peso de ella en aquel colchón y como de alguna forma se esta apoyando sobre su pecho al parecer quiere dormir un poco más y no se lo va impedir esta embarazada y es lo común además que lo piensa una y otra vez se da cuenta que ella se lo dirá cuando tenga seis meses de embarazo sería lo más lejano que llegarían por primera vez.

Siente como roza levemente sus manos contra su mejilla derecha de cualquier forma esta demasiado despierto pero fingiendo demasiado bien que esta dormido, de alguna forma no puede enojarse con ella cuando la escucha suspirar contra su cuello, hará las cosas como ellas se las pide.

" Despierta bello hombre, es lunes ".

La escucha murmurar contra su cuello mientras siente como le besa levemente su cuello pero sabe lo que intenta hacer dejarle una marca de alguna forma este embarazo le demuestra que esta siendo un poco posesiva con él más de lo acostumbrado.

[ ... ]

Ha estado revisando unos cuantos informes pero ahora mismo esta interrogando a otra seguidora de Grindelwald no entiende como una bruja con tanta reputación acabo por seguir las túnicas de tal mago y dejarse influir por las ideologías erróneas.

De cualquier forma observa aquella bruja que viste elegantemente para haber sido encontrada en un bar de baja reputación, Sam tenía razón en cuando prefirió seguirla antes que a cualquier otro mago o bruja, Francesca Terks, había sido famosa entre la comunidad mágica al jactarse que podía adivinar el futuro simplemente viendo fijamente a quien lo desea ver, todos hablaban de ella y por eso mismo no entiende como acabó tan bajo.

" Eres una más de ellos y tú señor te ha olvidado así que por tú bienestar es mejor que empieces a contarme todo sobre Grindelwald, ¿ quién eras para él ? ".

No le sorprendería si revelara que era su pareja sentimental por que de alguna forma así es como logra envolver algunas brujas que han pasado por su sala de interrogatorio al final todas ellas proclaman su lealtad a Grindelwald.

" Lo que necesité mi señor, pero dime, ¿ quién eres para ella ? ".

Ha escuchado diversas amenazas provenir de demasiados magos y brujas para no darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, sabe que no va decirle nada y si lo hace serán pistas falsas, alguien más que ha pasado la prueba de fidelidad a Grindelwald no le debería de sorprender.

" Ella esta embarazada lo he visto en el pasillo y no te lo ha dicho, ¿ no es así ? ".

Siempre es lo mismo de alguna forma es quien termina siendo interrogando sabe que no esta siendo duró pero no quiere serlo, pero no ve alternativa en ello.

" Uno mantendrá la habilidad de Queenie y otro la tuya, he visto que tú esposa ha deseado por esto más tiempo de lo que tú pensabas, pero te excluye de esto al saber que eres un peligro para ellos no es curioso, ¿ recuerdas por qué ella perdió al niño ? ".

Manipulación de Grindelwald es lo que ve, no son tan bien entrenados para que logren algo en él no puede evitar llevarse un dedo a su mejilla, no le gusta recordar aquel aborto, saber que tendrían un niño lo complicó de alguna forma pero todo había sido un accidente y para él patético si hubiera visto los peligros desde antes y no le hubiera permitido interrogar a Queenie aquello hubiera sido diferente.

" ¿ Dónde esta al señor que le prometiste lealtad ?, es cierto no vendrá por ti ni lo intentará dejará que seas ejecutada como si fueras cualquier cosa, no le importas ni a nadie deberías de saberlo y seré benevolente al considerar una ejecución rápido y sin dolor al no tener nada que ofrecerme de lo contrario podrías haber conservado tú vida ".

Ve en ella temor, ha visto siempre aquella mirada en quienes ha sentenciado muerte, no le agrada hacerlo pero cuando no tiene alternativas ante el peligro que representan para ambos mundos debe de hacerlo sin tan siquiera titubear.

" Sentenciada a muerte fue un gusto tener una breve conversación contigo ".

Murmura mientras se levanta de su lugar y toma su varita, dejará que Sam se haga cargo de esto y probablemente Queenie pueda hacer de las suyas, eso espera y al salir de aquel interrogatorio deja entrar a Sam, para encontrarse con Seraphina quien esta afuera lo cual le es raro.

" Tina se encuentra ahora mismo en St James ".

Realmente no puede concentrarse en algo más que en el hospital en el cual se encuentra Tina por lo cual se apresura en moverse.

[ ... ]

Ha llegado tan rápido como se lo pudo permitir aquel thestral, pero ahora mismo ve como una enfermera le guía a la habitación de su esposa le ha pedido que se la señale de alguna forma no quiere asustarla, la observa desde la puerta recostada en aquella cama mientras acaricia su vientre, cada día sabe que se hace notar el embarazo pero no quiere decirle nada y lo entiende.

" Estaremos bien, les prometo que le contaré a papi de su existencia pero no ahora debemos de superar este mes y lo haremos ".

Siente como alguien toca su espalda desde luego es el curandero quien le hace una señal para que pasé, se encuentra aliviado al saber que aún siguen ahí de lo contrario venía la desgracia venir sobre ellos, se acerca a su esposa quien la ve prácticamente aterrorizada, toma su mano mientras entrelaza sus dedos.

" Señor Graves su esposa se encuentra perfectamente bien, sólo ha sido una mala ingestacion de alimentos, por lo cual mis recomendaciones son las siguientes y es que este en cada momento del día con su esposa, que mantenga un reposo absoluto y no intenté hacer esfuerzos por el siguiente mes para evitar complicaciones, además debe de vigilar perfectamente que tome las pociones al pie de la letra y se abstenga de tener intimidad ".

Asiente mientras observa a Tina la conoce perfectamente bien tanto para saber que él contrae fácilmente más una ingesta o infección por los alimentos, no ella, ve como se marcha aquel curandero dejándola sola con su esposa, ahora sabe que tiene de su lado al curandero y probablemente a Seraphina.

" ¿ Quieres algo ? ".

Pregunta mientras lleva su mano izquierda a su cabello para acariciarlo suavemente, observa por un momento su vientre para darse cuenta que parece una pequeña montaña, pero desde luego no puede quedarse viéndola tanto tiempo.

" No, estoy bien lamentó que estes aquí pero estaré bien puedes irte ".

A veces no entiende si eso es parte del orgullo indefinido Goldstein o es simplemente querer más ocultar aquel embarazo, se divierte de sólo pensar como Tina andará por la casa con su vientre de cinco meses y le dirá es agua, pero sabe que no lo será.

O cuando nazca, no puede imaginar el pretexto que dirá, le puede resultar muy divertido o un desastre por completo.

" En la salud y en la enfermedad nos casamos, ¿ no es así ? ".

La ve asentir, no le importaría estar parado ahí mientras ve a su esposa secretamente embarazada, tal vez la próxima semana visité a Queenie para ver sus progresos y logré platicar un poco de esto del bebé.

" Sí pero no quiero que escuches cosas y es mejor que vayas a casa o MACUSA, te necesitan más ahí que tú esposa ".

Lo esta tratando de echar por completo con un pretexto demasiado penoso la conoce demasiado bien para saber que lo esta intentado correr de una forma sutil y elegante donde no tenga remordimiento alguno.

" He soportado asuntos peores, ¿ alguna vez presenciaste el malestar de un dragón ? ".

La ve negar y para él esto puede ser un momento divertido.

" Bien es algo insoportable incluso sientes como tus ojos empiezan a llorar por si solos, así que puedo soportar esto ".

Observa como su esposa se ríe levemente mientras le da un leve apretón a su mano, esta seguro de que no se va marchar de donde esta.

La ha observado dormir mientras ve como ella deja de entrelazar su mano para llevarla a su vientre sabe que es un movimiento inconsciente pero es demasiado sobre protectora, puede que sea su momento por lo cual toma una silla y la acerca aquella cama, mientras acaricia levemente el vientre de ella.

" Deben de quedarse justo donde están, mami quiere esto y yo también, además estoy dispuesto a negociar con ambos tiempo de calidad con mi esposa, creó que los envidió de alguna forma son parte de ella y están ahí sintiéndose triunfadores por desplazarme en secreto pero ya lo veremos cuando estén aquí, he pensado en unos cuantos nombres pero no lo sabré hasta conocerlos en persona, ahora sean buenos o buenas con mami ".

Murmura mientras se aleja un poco de ella al sentir que hay alguien más en aquella habitación, observa detrás de él y ve aquel curandero quien parece algo sorprendido probablemente lo considera un tonto que no se daría cuenta de la realidad y ahora necesita saber la verdad, por lo cual ambos salen de aquella habitación.

" Lo sé, no soy ningún mago tonto para no darme cuenta que mi esposa esta embarazada y no es una mala ingesta de alimentos, así que puede decírmelo todo ".

Ve aquel curandero asentir, pero desde luego se esta asegurando que su esposa de encuentre completamente dormida al parecer le teme a Tina más que a él pero quien no temería de una mujer embarazada.

" Su esposa tiene tres meses de gestación esta apuntó de cumplir los cuatro meses, dado a su historial es normal que tenga ciertas complicaciones durante los inicios del embarazo esta vez ha venido por lo mismo un leve sangrado el cual hemos controlado justo a tiempo, hace un mes vino por lo mismo pero es debido al acomodamiento de ambos pares, creemos que puede presentar una amenaza de abortó por lo cual le hemos recomendado que mantenga reposo absoluto y nada de esfuerzos si queremos evitar realmente un abortó ".

Entiende cuán mala puede ser la situación pero esta vez sabe que si sucede ella, ni tan siquiera puede pensarlo su mundo es ella, pero ve en aquel curandero algo que no quiere decirle, si es consciente que esta vez son dos no uno.

" ¿ Son niña o niño ? ".

Pregunta mientras observa a su esposa quien sigue durmiendo, recuerda lo mal que estaba durante la primera pérdida incluso como lloraba todas las noches incluso cuando tuvieron que donar todo lo que habían comprado para el bebé a un orfanato pero lo peor era cuando sabía que había sacado cuentas para el parto la veía llorar como nunca, pero la tercera vez fue cuando la vio más destrozada, tenían un nombre incluso lo había sentido patear cuando sucedió, lo conoció por un instante demasiado pequeño y frágil para haber venido al mundo de una forma tan prematura, no quiere ni desea verla destrozada.

" No lo sabemos con certeza señor Graves, pero algunos curanderos han sugerido que pueden ser niñas ".

Le es inevitable no sonreír pero tampoco preocuparse cuando ya lo esta, sabe que necesita apoyó de Queenie pero debe de hablar con ella aunque primero con Seraphina para hacerle saber que estará ausente en MACUSA pero podrá trabajar desde casa y también tocará el tema sobre Queenie, quien se encuentra en una casa resguardada por aurores algunos del congreso piensan que aún es fiel a Grindelwald y desde luego que debió de ser ejecutada, así que debe de ver por su familia.

[ ... ]

La observa completamente incómoda y la ha estado vigilando mientras maneja el papeleo de Queenie quien puede ser alguien libre pero no del todo ya que él se lleva la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de esto si hace algo indebido su cuñada, quien parece más que emocionada por el embarazo ya que cuando la ha visitado se encontró con una gran variedad de estambres de colores neutros y si demasiadas chambritas, gorros incluso calcetines donde entraría perfectamente su dedo meñique, ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para tejer.

Pero se distrae al ver como Tina parece levantarse y deja todos aquellos papeles a un lado para correr a su lado.

" ¿ Qué haces ? ".

Pregunta, mientras la observa como se pone aquellas pantuflas.

" Iré al baño, ¿ acaso no puedo ir ? ".

Asiente pero al ver que ella se va poner de pie no duda en cargarla entre sus brazos para llevarle al baño, sabe que pesa un poco más que antes y es el embarazo, antes la cargaba sólo a ella y ahora carga a tres personas en una lo cual le parece fantástico, la lleva hasta el baño mientras la ayuda a bajarse con cuidado y se da la media vuelta, se ha tomado en serio las recomendaciones del curandero en no permitirle hacer ningún esfuerzo.

" No puedo hacerlo si estas aquí, en verdad estaré bien ".

Le es inevitable no soltar un leve suspiró, la conoce tan bien para saber que ella no le dirá nada cuando terminé y se lo ha hecho más de cuatro veces tanto para que no confíe en ella cuanto la situación del baño.

" Me llevaré ambos dedos a los oídos ".

Murmura mientras introduce sus dedos en sus oídos para darle un poco de privacidad, la escucha reír levemente, no sabe cuanto tiempo esta pasando pero ha comenzado a cantar un poco de jazz para si mismo, cuando siente como Tina tira levemente de su pantalón, se voltea a verla.

" Fácil, ¿ cierto ? ".

Siente un leve golpe en el costado de su reciente cicatriz y nuevamente vuelve a cargarla entre brazos mientras la escucha reír, la lleva de regreso a la cama, recostándose un poco sobre ella pero sin lastimarla.

No puede evitar sentir su vientre contra él, lo cual realmente le agrada, la observa fijamente pero se siente distraído cuando siente como los dedos de ella están empezando a desabotonar su camisa, le detiene llevando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

" Dejame tocarte idiota ".

Se ríe ante la palabrota de su esposa, le gustaría darle una lección y ahora entiende por que le ha soltado semejante palabrota, al parecer alguien quiere una lección de buenos modales pero no lo hará es una mujer embarazada y las recomendaciones del curandero las ha seguido tal cual.

" No, es tú hora de comer así que soy un buen esposo y como tal iré por tú tazón de sopa ".

Pero no puede evitar inclinarse para besarla un poco aunque siente como tantea sus labios un poco, entiende de que va este beso y le da un poco más de acceso a su boca mientras siente como ella introduce lentamente su lengua, y se sorprende al ver que ella esta intentando jugar con su lengua, sabe que debe separarse de ella antes de que suceda algo.

Al separarse de ella siente como le muerde su labio inferior y esta intentando controlar su respiración, apoyándose en su cuello por un momento.

" Goldstein abstinencia ".

Murmura contra su cuello, tratando de concentrarse que debe también traerle un plato de verduras para equilibrar su alimentación por su bien.

[ ... ]

Queenie ha estado platicando con Tina durante horas y él es sólo alguien que esta espiando desde las sombras así lo siente, no quiere desconfiar de su cuñada pero no podrá olvidar lo que hizo en Francia y después de ello sabe que no ha sido lo mismo incluso Tina se lo ha dicho tantas veces, la ha escuchado platicar durante horas sobre los viejos tiempos, pero ahora nota un silencio entre ambas desde hace cinco minutos.

" Teenie debes de pensarlo, cumpliste el plazo de cuatro, creó que es justo además se nota y no creó que Percival siempre vaya a pensar que se trata de una mala ingestacion, ¿ no es así ? ".

Al parecer su cuñada esta apuntó de marcharse a casa y desde luego va ser custodiada por un auror del cual tiene una gran reputación siendo un custodio.

" Sólo dile, nos vemos mañana cariño... Por cierto aman escucharte como hablas de Percival, estas haciendo un gran trabajo Teenie ".

Empieza a escuchar unos pasos y se oculta detrás de una vitrina del pasillo sabe que Queenie no puede percibirlo si no lo permite escucha como sus pasos se dirigen hacia las escaleras, camina con demasiada discreción mientras se para en el umbral de la habitación.

" Los amamos a los dos, estoy segura que papi los va adorar tanto incluso cuando ambos hagan sus travesuras, creó que debe ser un buen momento para decirle o confirmarle su sospechas ".

Sabe que es un buen momento para entrar aquella habitación, observa como esta acariciando su vientre lentamente y le encanta verla así al parecer no lo va ocultar esta vez.

" ¿ Quieres jugar un poco o prefieres hablar de ellas ? ".

Pregunta mientras se recuesta en la orilla de aquella cama y ve como ella sigue manteniendo su mano sobre su vientre le parece increíble que tenga cuatro meses, observa como su vientre se nota.

La ve completamente sonriente pero sabe que su mirada refleja un poco de confusión.

" Sé que pueden ser ellas o ellos probablemente uno y una, me encantarían que fueran ellas, entiendo las razones por las que no me lo decías pero estaremos bien cariño ".

Se recuesta sobre sus piernas, observándola fijamente y la escucha reír un poco acaricia lentamente sus piernas mientras observa como ella acaricia su vientre ahora sabe que podrá tener una conversación con sus dos hijos o hijas.


	84. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varicela rosa

No quiere sentirse celosa pero de alguna forma no puede evitarlo al ver como madame Seraphina Picquery calma la comezón de su novio mientras le pasa levemente su suéter por toda la espalda, nota aquellas manchas rosas en forma de corazón y vaya le parece increíble que contrajera viruela rosa, cuyas manchas tiene por todo el cuerpo, no quiere correr a madame Picquery y mandarla directamente en una escoba voladora o por una chimenea, esta apoyada en el umbral de la puerta siendo una espectadora de toda esta situación.

Piensa por un momento en bajar e ir directamente a la cocina para ayudar a Queenie con la comida.

" Puedes ir por un poco de agua Phina por favor ".

Ve como madame Picquery se levanta de la cama y le es raro verla en pantalones y una blusa de color vino holgada pero más con la pañoleta en su cabeza, sabe que no le agrada a madame Picquery al ver como pasa por su lado sin tan siquiera saludarle cortésmente, deja estar cruzada de brazos mientras le pone seguro aquella puerta.

Se quita aquellos tacones y los deja a un lado de la puerta para encaminarse hacia la cama, ve como su novio esta recostado boca bajo, se asegurado de darle las pociones que le ha recomendado el curandero para disminuir la comezón además de que esta siguiendo las indicaciones de tenerlo en cuarentena y apenas han pasado cinco días para que este recibiendo tantas visitas de las cuales no puede evitar sentirse celosa y otras veces no.

Ve como su novio esta llevando su mano detrás de su espalda para rascarse, lo bueno es que esta ahí para prevenir que lo haga no quiere ver que tenga marcas de corazón lo cual podría considerar divertido de admirar, así que toma su mano para llevarla por encima de su cabeza.

" ¿ Quieres que le hablé a Phina ? ".

Esta celosa y sólo consigue recostarse sobre su espalda, ella ya no puede contagiarse al ver pasado por la varicela rosa durante su infancia, pero lo ha negado durante cinco días no sabe si por pena o vergüenza pero de igual forma puede confirmar las sospechas de Percival del por que tiene una cicatriz en forma de corazón en su muslo derecho, así que ha estado a tres o dos metros de él.

" Tina, no quiero contagiarte recuerda lo que ha dicho el curandero ".

Puede mandar por una chimenea al curandero de eso esta segura y no quiere enojarse con terceros pero ha visto la forma de madame Picquery o de otras brujas como tratan de aliviar la comezón de Percival y se siente celosa incluso estafada por mentir.

" Recuerdo demasiadas cosas tanto para temer que estés enamorado de alguien más ".

Le agrada escuchar la risa de Percival aún cuando nota las pequeñas manchas en forma de corazón en su cuello le parecen adorables, incluso creé que esta demasiado llenó de amor.

" Teenie no quiero contagiarte de mi viruela ".

Ahora le esta intentando endulzar el oído besa su hombro izquierdo por encima de la pijama de satín, para recostarse nuevamente sobre él mientras toma su mano izquierda para acariciarla suavemente, siente como se mueve contra ella suavemente probablemente tiene comezón.

" ¿ Quieres que te ayudé o llamé a Phina ? ".

Refleja por un momento sus celos, no quiere ser una mujer celosa pero le es inevitable no sentirse tan celosa, no cuando es consciente de la belleza natural en madame Picquery.

" Por la barba de merlín, necesitó tus manos sobre mi Tina ".

Vaya esta demasiado sorprendida al escucharle tan desesperado pero esta dispuesta aliviar a su novio de la comezón, por lo cual se retira un momento de él mientras va a buscar en su gran armario un suéter favorito de él y parece haber encontrado el correcto, uno de color negro con leves bordados de cadenas, se lo pone mientras ve como ha logrado sentarse en aquella cama, Percival.

Se acerca nuevamente donde esta, se sienta un momento sobre sus piernas rozando lentamente, no quiere dejarle marca alguna de corazones, concentrándose en desabotonar cada botón de aquella pijama de satín negra, no es la mejor imagen de Percival pero le sigue siendo tan atractivo, empieza a retirarle lentamente la camisa de la pijama.

" ¿ Por dónde quieres comenzar ? ".

Observa como intenta rascarse contra su mejilla su hombro derecho, toma la manga de aquel suéter el cual le queda demasiado largo de las mangas mientras cubre su mano para rozar lentamente con su hombro de arriba hacia abajo asegurándose de que no sienta más comezón lo cual ve imposible pero quiere aliviarlo de ello.

Presta atención en los movimientos de su novio quien señala que esta sintiendo comezón en su costado derecho y de alguna manera lleva su mano al costado para comenzar a rascarle de arriba hacia abajo lentamente teniendo cuidado de no dejarle rojizo ni ser brusca contra su piel, lo nota completamente relajado, pero no logra entender como pudo contraer viruela rosa, al menos le es un alivió que este bien dentro de lo que cabe.

" Un poco más en mi cuello por favor cariño ".

Sube un poco más su mano desde su hombro hasta aquella parte de su cuello donde nota una gran mancha en forma de corazón le encantaría poder aliviar un poco más su dolor pero teme que no es ni curandera ni una enfermera simplemente una auror que ha osado a madame Picquery.

" ¿ Así esta bien, Percy ? ".

Desearía a veces saber si hace correctamente su trabajo e igualmente de su desempeño dentro de MACUSA pero ahora puede importarle más la opinión de Percival si esta haciendo bien su trabajo en aliviar un poco su comezón, no le gustaría dejarle más cicatrices de chico bueno.

" Sí, sólo un poco más abajo por favor en mi espalda, mercy lewis tus manos son increíbles Tina ".

Le agradan tanto sus cumplidos que le gustaría haberle premiado de alguna forma pero ante las diversas recomendaciones del curandero teme que deben de esperar un largo tiempo en concreto.

Se pega un poco más a su cuerpo mientras acaricia su espalda tratando de no lastimarme tanto siente como él se apoya en su hombro suspirando levemente aunque se distrae al sentir como suavemente le esta rodeando con sus brazos y hace leves movimientos buscando aliviar su comezón.

" Despacio Percy, no quisiera que tuvieras más cicatrices innecesarias así que hazlo tranquilo aquí estoy ".

Lleva su mano un poco más abajo asegurándose de cubrir por completo su espalda esperando el efecto lento de la poción para aliviar un poco la comezón, ahora no puede sentirse celosa de madame Picquery, ella no estaba ni estará en la situación en la cual goza de encontrarse.

" Uhm... Se siente tan bien Tina ".

Lleva su mano izquierda del costado hacia su hombro para apoyarse un poco sobre él, sintiendo como roza su pecho contra el suyo, le es tan raro haber visto tantas manchas por todo su cuerpo incluso cuando le baña parece que esta explorando un nuevo mapa completamente desconocido para ella.

" Se un buen chico Percy, un poco más lento no quisiera regañarte cuando te este bañando ".

Lo adora de una forma inexplicable pero va sintiendo como lo hace más lentos sus movimientos y esta empezando a disfrutar de ellos, le es algo beneficioso para ambos aliviar su comezón y de ella la necesidad de sentirlo cerca después de cinco días los cuales le parecieron agonizantes.

" Un poco más rápido por favor Tina, quiero tener las cicatrices que me permitas ".

Su voz ronca le parece tan embriagadora y encantadora que no puede permitirle hacer caso alguno por lo cual niega, separándose un poco de él para recostarlo sobre la cama no quiere agotarlo y tampoco que su mejor amiga vea lo que le ha hecho a Percival por lo cual sigue rozando levemente sus brazos por todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se distraen al escuchar unos leves golpes venir de la puerta, empieza a despegarse un poco de Percival cuando siente como le detiene.

" Debes cuidar de mí, ¿ no es así ? ".

Cuida de él como es necesario incluso cuando no lo desea lo hace, esta vez no lo esta escuchando refunfuñar o quejarse cuando lo haga por una simple gripa, esta vez se encuentra más que sorprendida.

" Todo sea por el bienestar del señor Graves, me quedaré contigo durante el resto de tú cuarentena, pero puedes contarme unos cuantos chistes ".

Se recuesta lentamente contra él sintiendo su respiración relajada y se enfoca en escuchar los latidos de su corazón.


	85. Gusano

Observa aquel dispensador de dulces como si tuviera la respuesta, ojalá tuviera el nombre es lo que ha pensado durante un tiempo, pone un centavo en aquel dispensador, dándole vuelta aquel sistema mecánico, escuchando el ‘ click ’ observando como empieza a rodar aquella bola de color azul hasta que cae en la palma de su mano y puede llevarla a su boca.

Ve algunos magos persiguiendo a sus esposas con cajas de compras pero se ve a él mismo disfrutando de aquella goma de mascar, estando atento a la plática de su esposa con Queenie, esta seguro de que hablan y no es más ni menos que el nombre para el bebé, recuerda exactamente las palabras que uso Tina hace seis meses cuando le hizo saber que esta sería su responsabilidad...

“ Esto de aquí es tan tuyo como mío así que debes de asumir toda tú responsabilidad en esta creación y como tal debes de pensar en su nombre, no toda la vida le llamarás intruso, bestia, pilón, criatura rara, hot - dog ni gusano de adonis, debes de pensar en un nombre verdadero para el bebé, señor Graves ”.

Realmente intenta hacer que sus ideas funcionen en cuanto un nombre, pero teme que para ello no da lo suficiente, el primer mes tuvo nombres como Augustus, Enid, Leonardo, Aleixandre, Joseph, Frank, Langdon, Sebastian, los descartaba tan rápido como los unía a los apellidos Graves Goldstein.

Incluso ha jugado un poco con los nombres de ellos, Percival y Porpentina tratando de conseguir lo adecuado tiene la leve inclinación para el segundo nombre sea Porval, tomó las primeras tres letras del nombre de Tina y las últimas tres letras de su nombre, probablemente para su hijo o hija le sea raro pero no quería llamarle Valentin o Valentina de lo contrario pensaría que fue concebido durante una celebración amorosa.

" Percy mueve tus manos o mi hermana pedirá el divorcio la espalda le esta matando ".

Ha pensado que su hijo o hija se va sentir asfixiado por el amor de Queenie, al menos tendrá tiempo para distraer a su cuñada con su progenitor nada de ello le podrá evitar no procrear más progenie, ve el lado positivo de las cosas mientras se apresura a tomar aquellas cajas y bolsas, su esposa le parece encantadora aún cuando le falte dos meses de embarazo la encuentra fantástica.

[ ... ]

Le da envidia saber que Tina puede consumir más gusanos de vainilla que cualquier mago o bruja incluso odia admitir que puede perder frente a ella, pero la ha observado consumir tantos gusanos de los cuales siempre le disgustaba a simple vista y se sorprende ahora mismo al verla parece que los amado de toda una vida.

Ha estado masajeando sus pies hinchados durante dos largas horas hasta que su esposa le hizo saber lo cuán complacida estaba por su esfuerzo que le había permitido descansar unos pocos minutos.

" Papi no es flojo cielo, sólo es un poco vago para pensar en tú nombre pero prometo que tendrás uno, ¿ no es así, bebé ? ".

Le es inevitable no poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquel sobrenombre cariñoso, ¿ cuántas veces debe disculparse por haberle dicho nena ?, la conoce tan bien y es consciente de la manipulación ejercida sobre él al estar embarazada de su bebé.

" Llámame Percy, nene, amante, papi, esposo, amor, chocolatín, pero por lo que más quieras señora Graves no más bebé ".

Nota una sonrisa entre labios de ella, goza disfrutar de su agonía, intenta robar un gusano de vainilla pero rápidamente la mano de Tina le da un leve golpe sobre su dorso lo cual lo hace retroceder, es consciente que si no estuviera embarazada le aplicaría magia sin varita ni tendría la menor duda en hacerlo.

" Eres un malo bebé, oh cielo que haremos con tú papi, nunca aprende la lección, ¿ verdad ? ".

Tanta complicidad entre ella y su bebé le hace pensar que tendrán una niña, para él eso implicaría estar de rodillas para ambas, complaciendo y consintiendo en todo lo pedido, aunque se da por perdido si es idéntica a Tina, todo el mundo mágico tendrá de que hablar incluso el The New York Ghost.

" ¿ Te parece si hablamos mejor de nombres, mami ? ".

Esto le es una venganza total, si ella le llama bebé más de dos veces él toma represalias llamándole mami, así de cualquier forma Queenie le regañara y como siempre triunfará de manera inesperada, la ve asentir mientras lleva otro gusano de vainilla a su boca.

" ¿ Qué te parece Noah ? ".

No le gusta el nombre pero lo ve como su escapatoria a todo ello, también ha intentando Noel o Nolan pero no le convencen en absoluto.

" Muy dulce y vago, intenta algo mejor bebé ".

Ha buscado incluso en un libro de nombres de una editorial mágica pero ninguno le convenció, estaba apuntó de elegir uno pero se arrepintió al instante cuando le agregó los dos apellidos y era Calix Deo Graves Goldstein, le pareció un raro nombre pero tras repasarlo dos o más veces supo que no era el correcto.

" ¿ Qué tal Gaela o Mael ? ".

Se ha cansado de revisar libros mágicos de nombres para bebés incluso teme llevar un gran acumulado de periódicos en su estudio, de cualquier forma ha estado intentando escoger un buen nombre para su primer hijo.

" No me puedo imaginar llamando a nuestro hijo Mael Graves Goldstein, intenta otro bebé ".

Ve a Tina como acaricia su vientre, realmente ambos querían esto pero nunca se imaginó que debía de pensar en un nombre para el bebé, están seguros de lo que esperan de todas formas cree tener un nombre para niña.

" ¿ Te gusta Artai ? ".

Lo ha considerado probablemente pero le ha gustado más para su segundo hijo casi no planificado para ambos aunque él ya tiene la idea de cuanto tiempo quiere de diferencia entre sus hijos y todo lo basará en un pretexto simple y sencillo, “ Nuestro gusano de adonis necesita un compañero de juego, ¿ no crees ? ”, mentalmente se da por un triunfador en ese aspecto.

" Probablemente pero no creó que sea el correcto, intenta otro nombre, hey amor baja de ahí, lo prometo papi va tener un buen nombre para ti, es él mago más responsable que jamás he conocido y tú eres su mayor responsabilidad, ¿ no es así bebé ? ".

Las diferencias se han comenzado hacer notables, tanto amor para su hijo aún no nacido le hace sentir celoso incluso cuando se refiere a él como; amor, cielo, cariño, mi vida, le tiene tantos melosos y sólo para él se refiere como debería de hacerlo con su hijo, lo ve tan injusto.

" Gusano de adonis deja de estar curioseando por el cuerpo de mi esposa, llegué primero y tú pequeño intruso eres mi invitado no deseado ".

Por la expresión de Tina lo más probable es que este pateando arriba o subiera un momento, a esta situación él le ha llamado exploración del gusano de adonis y por muy obvias razones.

" Señor Graves, fue el primero en sugerir un bebé por lo cual es tú invitado grato y deseado ".

Observa a Tina quien parece haberse relajado un poco y llevar su mano a un costado, probablemente ha dejado un leve moretón en alguna parte de ella, incluso el curandero les ha dicho que será un elegido para Wampus, un guerrero desde el vientre fueron las palabras exactas del curandero.

" Fue debido al momento del calor en aquella oficina de Theseus, tú lo aceptaste por la barba de merlín, no eres buena para mí Tina ".

Se recuesta sobre su almohada intentando ahuyentar sus pensamientos sobre la oficina de Theseus Scamander y concentrarse en el nombre adecuado para el bebé, no la culpa en absoluto de esto le falta un mes para salir de cuentas y el curandero les ha pedido abstinencia total para evitar un nacimiento prematuro, la extraña pero debe de hacerlo por el bebé.

" Y eso cariño es tener fuerza de voluntad, papi estará bien cielo, lo sé es injusto para los dos bebé pero los deberes como adultos responsables son primeros ".

Quiere gritar en aquella almohada, maldecir todo lo posible antes de perder la cordura pero se centra en buscar un nombre correcto, aprieta aquella almohada contra su rostro.

" Es algo mutuo entre los dos te extraño pero debemos de hacerlo bebé, es como si estuviéramos en ilvermorny, ¿ recuerdas cuando me castigo Enereida en el armario de escobas durante dos días ? ".

Lo recuerda bien, incluso hablaba con ella mientras ambos estaban separados por una puerta de madera bajo llave y un encantamiento inquebrantable para cualquier mago o bruja menos para Enereida, directora de ilvermorny.

" Fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida en total abstinencia sin ti, te extrañé tanto ".

Observa a su esposa quien se a recostado de lado para verle también, probablemente intentó de todo para meterse en aquel armario de escobas pero no encontró forma alguna de hacerlo.

" Podemos hacerlo, imagina que sólo se tratarán de dos días además viendo el lado positivo tendrás más tiempo para pensar en nombres para nuestra creación ".

Posa su mano izquierda sobre su vientre, sintiendo una leve patadita, le gustaría hacerle sentir un poco de magia en su vientre y de alguna forma lo hace, la escucha reír su magia sin varita le hace cosquillas siempre le gusta hacerla reír y le parece precioso verla reír estando embarazada.

" Deja de hacerlo por favor, Percival ".

Le parece tierno que este suplicando una primera vez durante demasiado tiempo, no le gusta jugar con sus hormonas ni cambios gracias al embarazo, deja de hacerlo, no sin antes darle un beso en su vientre de ocho meses.

" Te amo un poco gusano de adonis, esperó que seas igual a mami, ella realmente te ama y aunque no me lo diga realmente era quien te deseaba ".

Al parecer las hormonas se están encargando de hacer todo lo necesario con Tina al verla llorar en silencio, sabe que no debería de verla si quiere conocer a su hijo, suspira contra su vientre ya esta empezando a sentir que va extrañar hacer esto.

[ ... ]

La ve recostada sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea posando una mano en su vientre, se ha entretenido un poco en el papeleo de extradición de algunos magos y brujas que se encuentran en Europa o en si dos ministerios poco comunes, pero se olvida de todo al verla.

No ha dejado de pensar en un nombre incluso ha pedido diversas sugerencias pero ninguno le parece el indicado para su bebé.

" ¿ Esperando a un pelirrojo o pelirroja ? ".

Ha escuchado diversos rumores no-majs de los cuales hablan que si una mujer observa por un largo tiempo el fuego es para que el bebé nazca pelirrojo, pero él no creé nada de ello aunque le parece que Tina si cree en ello.

" No es en absoluto gracioso señor, pero creó que es niño y con lo irlandeses que suelen ser los Graves no dudó en que pueda ser pelirrojo y más que nada irlandés hasta los huesos ".

Ahora no puede reírse ya que ha dado justo en sus orígenes irlandeses además que su esposa nunca se equivoca, él también se inclina que pueden estar esperando un niño.

" Los irlandeses solemos ser cariñosos y adorables, ¿ o me equivocó ? ".

Toma asiento justo frente a un lado de ella, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos le parece divertido y una buena forma de relajarse absolutamente de todo, ha visto que su busto ha crecido más que considerablemente al igual que han aumentado sus quejas de cansancio.

" No sueles ser tan cariñoso ni adorable, sueles ser un irlandés demasiado frío, frío ".

Sigue atento a sus movimientos, realmente le encanta verla embarazada podría acostumbrarse toda una vida a ello, sus cambios de humor constantes pero desde luego la felicidad que irradia le enamora cada día más y no se siente como si fuera un irlandés frío cuando sabe que esta demasiado derretido por ella.

" ¿ Quieres que sea dulce contigo o el bebé ? ".

Nota una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se alegra de haber llegado temprano a casa, aunque nada de ello le ha permitido descansar sobre pensar en un nombre.

" Podrías ser dulce conmigo pero necesitamos un nombre para nuestra creación, en verdad él quiere su nombre ".

Ha pensado seriamente en llamarle Naveen Porval Graves Goldstein pero lo siente tan blando por lo cual se ha guardado la sugerencia del nombre, incluso esta considerando si no es un nombre gusano de adonis y no puede evitar reírse ante ello, aunque va dar unas sugerencias.

" ¿ Jackson Graves Goldstein ? ".

Le gustaría más Jack pero lo siente muy sencillo para ser su primer nombre, por lo cual se ha ido más por Jackson pero no le tiene tan convencido de escoger tal nombre.

" No imaginó a nuestro hijo siendo llamado Jackie, muy blando para un guerrero ".

Tiene razón Wampus le espera aunque teme que no sea su casa no cuando siente lo tan reflejado que será su hijo ante Tina un puro de corazón y alma por lo cual cree que será elegido para la casa thunderbird de cualquier forma lo siente un honor para su hijo.

" Me gusta Aquiles, suena bien Aquiles Graves Goldstein ".

Siempre le gusto la historia de aquel héroe griego y desde luego el nombre, se le hace demasiado fuerte incluso significativo, pero no ve nada de convencimiento en su esposa.

" No, tenía su punto débil, descarta Aquiles para cualquier futuro tuyo ".

Tendrá que pensar en el nombre de su quinto hijo, le es ahora una tragedia griega haberse quedado sin aquel nombre para un futuro algo cercano, pero tiene un nombre más encantador y lindo que cualquier otro.

" Asclepio Graves Goldstein, demasiado lindo, ¿ no crees ? ".

Oh ve esa mirada en ella, cejas fruncidas y ambas manos en su vientre le hacen pensar que sería un buen tercer nombre.

" Puede ser el tercer nombre, así tendrá de donde escoger el pilón ".

Trata de defenderse un poco, temiendo alguna represalia no ve que ella quiera decirle algo por lo cual se queda durante unos minutos pensando en un nombre este día debe ser el definitivo y si lo ha pensado, mientras lo repite en su mente una y otra vez lo ve como el correcto.

" Nikias Asclepio Porval Graves Goldstein, es el nombre de nuestro gusano de adonis, suena perfecto incluso imponente, oh Tina ya puedo imaginarlo en duelos sin varita ".

Repite el mismo nombre en su mente y confirma lo correcto de su decisión, observa a Tina quien le esta sonriendo, lo sabe le ha encantado el nombre.

" ¿ Te gusta eh ? ".

Se ve excluido de aquella conversación madre e hijo, pero no puede evitar sentir su corazón tan lleno de amor, lo cual no logra entender cuanto tiempo le llevó conocer aquella sensación hasta que ella apareció, le hizo ver todo tan diferente.

" Bien Nikias Asclepio Porval Graves Goldstein, te estamos esperando, después de todo papi no es tan vago para un nombre cuando te ha escogido tres ".

En verdad le encantaría tenerla así para él siempre, pero sabe que no puede ser por lo cual disfruta de cada momento que puede de esta etapa tan primeriza para ambos de la cual trata de sacar lo mejor de los dos, se da por satisfecho ante la familia que tiene.


	86. Golpe

Es encantador y dulce sentir unos leves golpes dentro de su vientre, incluso el sentir como el bebé parece incluso rebotar en su vientre le anima con total detenimiento, pero adora ver a Eros jugar con Percival, es como si fuera ver dos niños pequeños para ella los cuales suelen pelear por simples trivialidades desde dulces hasta por ella, lo cual siempre le parece gracioso, ve como Percival le deja sentarse en su silla.

Le hace una leve señal para que se acerqué a ella y sienta los movimientos del bebé, ella desea que sea niño pero su marido no es un gran mentiroso en cuanto el tema de los hijos y le ha externado su deseo inmenso por que tengan una niña.

" Ahora eres el director de seguridad mágica, pequeño Eros Athan Érix Taranis Graves Goldstein ".

Siente las manos de Percival como se posan en su vientre y desde luego como su bebé deja de moverse, entiende el momento pequeñas conversaciones entre padre e hija o hijo, son de esos momentos en los cuales el bebé pone tanta atención en la voz de Percival, que sabe en cualquier momento va patear para darle una respuesta en concreto a Percival.

" Hola pequeño algodón de azucarilla, soy papá, ¿ qué tal todo ahí adentro ? ".

Observa como Eros tiene la varita de Percival entre sus manos, como si intentara lanzar algún encantamiento pero se parece tanto a Percival, lo que más resalta de su hijo son las cejas que ha heredado de Percival, lo cual a veces le hace tener una definición seria en su rostro o realmente encantadora con la cual consigue absolutamente todo, pero se distrae al sentir una leve patadita, ve una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Percival.

" Mira mami, soy como papi ".

Esta más que encantada y enamorada de los pequeños momentos de su hijo Eros, ve sus pequeños tirantes como se estiran ante la forma en la que intenta elevar su pecho, como si fuera un adulto mayor, no puede creer que dentro de siete años su hijo asistirá a ilvermorny, incluso sabe que él podrá escoger su casa, además que Percival le ha estado dando clases particulares para sus habilidades de magia sin varita aunque también ha heredado por parte de su familia la habilidad de un legillimens y agradece que Queenie le este apoyando con ello.

" Eros Athan Érix Taranis Graves Goldstein, es un placer tenerte bajo mi mandó como director de seguridad mágica ".

Ve como Eros deja la varita de Percival sobre su escritorio para bajar rápidamente de aquella silla y correr hacia la puerta para recibir a Seraphina Picquery o mejor dicho “ Tía Phina ” como le llama Eros, pero Percival no se mueve en absoluto mientras siente como su bebé vuelve a patear, al parecer quiere seguir escuchando la voz de su esposo y no le culpa.

" Tía Phina, ¿ me llevarás a los calabozos ? ".

En el futuro sabe que su hijo tendrá un apodo demasiado oscuro y retorcido como Percival durante sus años en ilvermorny, pero ve el entusiasmo en su hijo por los recorridos que siempre le da Phina por toda MACUSA, incluso aunque le suena muy pretencioso todos en el congreso no dudan en que Eros formará parte de ellos incluso que algún día podrá ser el presidente del congreso.

" Primero debes de pedirle permiso a tus padres, así que adelante Eros Graves ".

No le es difícil dar su no por respuesta al igual que Percival asiente, ve como su hijo le toma de la mano a Phina para salir por aquella puerta y ahora se ha quedado sola con Percival pero también con su bebé de seis meses en gestación.

" Ahora podemos discutir ambos, algodoncillo de azúcar, como verás tienes un hermano mayor Eros quien realmente te ama y hará todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo, también tienes dos primos los cuales vaya son las réplicas exactas de la tía Queenie pero no podemos mentirnos tenemos suerte de tener a mami con nosotros y la adoró por gestarte pero la amo, la amo por ser mi vida ".

Acaricia su cabello mientras enreda sus mano entre sus largos mechones le parece increíble ver a su esposo siendo papá y volviendo a sentir nuevamente la etapa de tener un bebé, pero lo que adora es sentir los movimientos algo rápidos del bebé para ella, cree que cuando sucede esto es por la emoción que siente.

" Estoy dispuesto a negociar media hora de convivencia con mi esposa, así como Eros tiene una media hora, no negociaré ni un minuto más ni uno menos, ¿ te parece ? ".

No siente ningún movimiento y es consciente de que es un no por respuesta, le es encantador, al parecer este bebé puede ser más que posesivo o posesiva por ella, de lo que es Percival y puede darse una pequeña idea de ello.

" Oh algodoncillo de azúcar tenemos problemas antes de tú nacimiento, realmente te amo desde antes de planificarte pero no me vas arrebatar a mi esposa, es mía pequeñuela salchicha la conozco de toda una vida y no me la vas a ganar ni cuando intentes agarrar su dedo meñique no te vas a llevar su amor porque me pertenece, ¿ entendido algodoncillo de azúcar ? ".

Siente una leve patadita, como si su bebé diera a entender que todo esta bien entre ellos pero ahora siente las ganas tremendas de algo dulce, sabe lo que quiere un poco de leche con una cucharada de azúcar como acostumbra a tomar Percival cada mañana y noche, por lo cual intenta acercarse a tomar aquel vaso de leche ya preparado pero con un detalle que provoca ternura dentro de ella, Percival le ha puesto pequeños malvaviscos.

" Ten señora Graves, ¿ deseas un poco de mimos y cariños ? ".

Toma un sorbo de leche mientras prueba unos malvaviscos de color blanco, pero asiente, se podría acostumbrar a estar embarazada porque realmente le encantan los mimos de su esposo, lo observa acercarse a su cuello mientras le besa, vaya que le resulta demasiado hábil como ha empezado a desabrochar su blusa la cual es talla grande.

Adora sentir sus labios sobre su cuello y como es dulce cuando esta embarazada, siente como mordisquea un poco su hombro derecho, realmente podría quedarse así todo el día, pero ciertamente su esposo para mientras lo ve inclinarse en su vientre.

" Uhm no te muevas bebé, quiero complacer un poco a mami, quien es mi bella, perfecta y embarazada esposa ".

Ahora observa como Percival acaba por desabotonar su blusa para comenzar a repartir besos en su clavícula nuevamente mientras lo siente descender, adora como sus manos acarician su vientre, el cual no se ha salvado de tener pequeñas estrias de las cuales ha visto como Percival las adora como si fueran cicatrices de guerra.

" Esta muy embarazada señora Graves, ¿ lo sabía ? ".

Se ríe ante la pequeña ocurrencia de su marido, quien ahora ha besado sobre la tela de su sostén para descender a su vientre, en el cual realmente le encanta sentir sus besos y verlo como se arrodillado frente a ella mientras acaricia sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

" Oh señora Graves, me encanta verla embarazada de mi bebé, la amo tanto ".

Palabras dulces sabe que le eran necesarias para seguir acariciando su cabello sin importarle el desorden que esta haciendo de él, pero siente como se detiene algo dentro de ella no quiere que acabe pero lo entiende cuando lo hace, observando como vuelve abotonar su blusa, sabe lo que significa Eros esta apuntó de llegar, no entiende como funciona aquella conexión entre padre e hijo, ha finalizado y ahora observa como se esta peinando con sus manos, le parece divertido como si ambos hubiesen sido atrapados en algún armario de escobas y tratará de aparentar que no ha sucedido nada entre ellos.

" ¡ Papi !, ¡ mami !, la tía Phina me ha enseñado su oficina y la azotea también me ha dejado estar dentro de un carruaje para prisioneros y hable con un escolta, quien me dejó subir por un momento en su escoba mágica, fue increíble ".

Ve como su hijo a trepado en brazos de Percival quien lo atrapado, le parece encantador verlo exactamente a ambos juntos pero más la emoción que refleja su hijo.

" Será un gran auror de eso no tengan dudas, buen trabajo Goldstein criando a Eros y por mostrarle a Percival que no toda la vida puede basarse en la amargura, nos vemos ".

Probablemente concuerda con Seraphina, ve como Eros aplasta ambas mejillas de Percival quien le hace caras extrañas, a veces suele cuestionarse ¿ quién de ambos va madurar antes ?, le sorprende conocer pequeñas partes de su marido que desconocía incluso las veces en las que habían mantenido conversaciones sobre hijos y no figuraban demasiado en los planes de él pero algo cambio, probablemente las formas de las cuales gozó de convencerlo pero nunca sabrá que fue exactamente.

" Papi, ¿ Por qué piensas en lo bonita que es mami estando embarazada ? ".

Ahí esta lo que ama de su hijo la forma en la que logra atrapar los pensamientos de Percival, algo de lo cual no goza hacer Queenie pero ciertamente ambos deben de mantener con cuidado sus pensamientos cuando esta su hijo cerca incluso aunque de ello dependa pellizcarse o picarse con sus varitas entre los dos, nota un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Percival y debe de animarlo a que responda.

" Sí, papi respondele a Eros es de mala educación no hacer caso ".

Usa en su contra los buenos modales que le ha enseñado a Eros, o incluso considera que ambos están aprendiendo, nunca pensó que ser padres era un aprendizaje continuó y gratificante, siente una leve patadita en su costado derecho, al parecer alguien no quiere dormir todavía, pero al ver como Percival se sienta en su escritorio sosteniendo aún a Eros, le parece muy encantador.

" Mi esposa, en si tú mami para mi siempre es demasiado bonita, hermosa o bella, pero me encanta verla feliz mientras espera a tú hermana pequeña ".

Incorregible es la palabra que puede definir a Percival Graves al entonar fuertemente las dos primeras palabras de una forma demasiado posesiva.

" Tiene razón la tía Queenie, a mi hermana le agradas papi pero no tanto para que le quites a mami, es graciosa papi ".

Oh eso le provoca que algo dentro de ella se emocione incluso quiera saltar de alegría pero no quiere asustarla, puede definir exactamente lo que esperan, pero la mirada de Percival le dice tantas cosas, ha visto esa mirada varias veces, la primera vez que la vio fue cuando eligió que el cabello de Eros creciera, realmente lo ve demasiado cómodo con el cabello un poco largo y ondulado para ser de tono oscuro su cabello le va demasiado bien, probablemente en el futuro decida que es hora de cambiar a un estilo más clásico como de copete.

" Eso es injusto, me parece que llegué primero a mami, ¿ no es así, Eros ? ".

Sabe que eso es jugar sucio, pero Eros asiente no entiende como Percival ha logrado convencer a su hijo que ella sólo le pertenece, al parecer alguien esta dispuesto a sacar el carácter y similitud en alma de Percival, si ya imagina las peleas incluso las discusiones de por que no puede meterse en las conversaciones del té con los peluches.

" Mami, ¿ por qué no mandaste antes por mi a Irlanda ? ".

Esta sin respuestas, Irlanda no puede dejarle de sonar aquella palabra y asociarla a Eros, pero debe de sacudir aquellos pensamientos, observa a Percival quien sonríe, esta sin palabras y lo sabe él.

" Mi querido hijo, mami en esos días tenía demasiados asuntos que arreglar con papi, sabes mami era demasiado mala esquivando maldiciones pero llegué justo a tiempo para enseñarle así que estaba demasiado ocupada preparándose para ser una excelente auror justo como lo es ahora, ¿ entendido, pequeño no-maj ? ".

A veces le gustaría saber como serán las pláticas que tendrá Percival con Eros cuando crezca y el tema de las chicas sea algo inevitable, se pregunta ¿ usará palabras amables o sinceras ?, desea estar ahí para verlo aunque probablemente se reirá de ello.

" Oh ya veo, pero para otra quiero tener a mami antes que tú papi ".

Ve como Eros baja de los brazos de Percival para ir hacia donde se encuentra ella, lo cual le hace recibir con los brazos abiertos a su pequeño hijo quien tiene demasiado cuidado para no lastimarle.

" Esta dormida, ¿ verdad, mami ? ".

Asiente, no la ha sentido que se mueva durante unos minutos lo cual quiere decir que esta tomando su pequeña siesta del día la cual sólo consiste en quince minutos y después de eso hará presencia entera que esta demasiado despierta tanto para sentir que nacerá por si misma si patea demasiado fuerte.

" Taranis deja de agobiar a mami con preguntas, no quisiera verla molesta ni tú tampoco, ¿ no es así, Érix ? ".

Observa como su hijo se pega a ella como si fuera alguna sandijuela ahora entiende a Newt cuando le ha dicho que un pequeño ser humano o criatura lo cambian todo y ella no puede imaginarse sin esto.

" Vas a confundir a Eros, si quieres usar sus dos últimos nombres usalos en orden tal como son Eros Athan Érix Taranis ".

Acaricia el cabello de su hijo, mientras lo escucha murmurar contra su vientre, oh ya sabe de que viene esto ha conseguido despertar a su hermana ya que la siente desplazarse por todo su vientre como si realmente fuera una urgencia intentar comunicarse con Eros.

" A ella le parece divertido mi nombre mami ".

Si de ella dependiera haría esto todos los días con sus dos hijos, observa a Percival quien comparte la misma mirada que ella, preocupación y miedo por que esto no siempre suceda o comience una nueva guerra donde probablemente ninguno de los dos puedan mantener promesas.

" ¿ Qué pasa, papi y mami ? ".

Toca sus mejillas, tiene demasiado de Percival, por algo los ministros ven en su hijo un futuro brillante.

" Nada pequeña sardina, sólo estamos pensando en el buen auror que serás pero esperó que no arruines tus trajes con mostaza ".

Desea darle un golpe o lanzarle un encantamiento cualquiera de ello le vendría bien, incluso le trae un recuerdo cuando Eros había nacido y vaya parecía un pequeño barril sin fondo mientras lo alimentaba, recuerda que Percival vio como Eros tenía la comisura de sus labios leche materna y no pudo evitar soltar un gran comentario de bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la familia.

“ Un pequeño Goldstein suele ser muy glotón y de buen diente tenías que ser, siempre hacen un desastre con la comida pero papá esta aquí ”.

Extraña aquellos días donde temían cargar a Eros incluso cuando le pusieron el primer calcetín para un bebé recién nacido se dieron cuenta lo flojo que le quedaba.

" Tía Phina me ha dicho que seré un gran director de seguridad mágica muy responsable y bueno, tú también serás una buena auror y una gran presidenta, sí papi se molesta cuando ve a mami con manchas de mostaza ".

Sonríe al ver que esta hablando con el bebé, no tiene dudas en que Eros será un gran hermano mayor incluso mejor de lo que fue ella.

" Por favor paren, ver tanto Goldstein no es bueno para mi corazón puro y pulcro todo lo contrario de ustedes ".

Observa a Percival quien esta de brazos cruzados e igualmente observándolos como si nada de esto fuera algo cotidiano de su vida y ella lo comprende jamás pensó que ambos podrían tener una familia en gran parte se lo debían aquellas normas de no fraternizar con un no-maj, un mago o bruja cuya sangre fuera mestiza tal como era su caso pero ahí estaba casada con un mago de sangre pura y esperando a su segundo hijo pero le parece tan encantador aunque a veces aparente ser un mago demasiado frío.

" ¿ Por qué piensas que papi es encantador, mami ? ".

No puede evitar pensar que tanto padre e hijo son tal cual, toma la mano izquierda de Eros, le parece tan pequeña incluso no puede creer las veces que lo ha visto lograr hacer magia sin varita.

Pero observa a su marido quien lo ve sonriendo, en si quien prácticamente siempre se lleva las atribuciones por Eros Athan Érix Taranis Graves Goldstein, siempre lo ha visto tan orgulloso mientras habla de su hijo o cuando ambos lo presentan, eso también le parece más que encantador.

" Supongo que papi es encantador, pero no tanto como tú mi corazón ".

Lo ve sonreír y le es inevitable no abrazarlo, aunque no se deja engañar Percival debe estar muy celoso de Eros.

" Bien Eros es momento que vayas a molestar a Queenie o Sam, cualquiera de tus tíos te van aceptar debo de hablar a solas con mami ".

Es consciente que debe de trabajar más en Percival, sus celos y lo territorial que suele ser trae consigo grandes problemas, siente como Eros deja de abrazarla mientras se acerca al escritorio de Percival para tomar la varita de juguete que le obsequio Theseus Scamander hace un par de meses, si los Scamander suelen ser los tíos geniales y más consentidores del mundo más de lo que es Queenie.

" Esta bien papi, estaré con Red, ¿ me dan un beso mami y papi ? ".

Lo considera en definitiva como el hombre más encantador de su vida, no puede evitar acercarse para darle varios besos en ambas mejillas, pero también se percata que Percival se ha puesto de cuclillas para besar a Eros, se conforma con besar su mejilla derecha mientras Percival besa su mejilla izquierda.

Sabe que es un buen momento para dejarle ir, Eros le da un beso en la frente e igual hace lo mismo con su esposo, para después marcharse corriendo, no puede evitar seguir viéndolo mientras dobla aquel pasillo para molestar a Red o en si ser el relevó de este para ser el quién toqué los botones para el ascensor, se levanta de aquella silla le es inevitable no llevarse una mano a su espalda, a veces siente que en cualquier momento puede dar a luz.

" Para ser una esposa muy embarazada debo de ponerme ante tus pies señora Graves ".

Lo ve acercarse a ella, no puede evitar no abrazarlo, sabe que esto es gracias a las hormonas del embarazo a veces piensa que le hacen actuar como si dependiera solamente de él, sólo de él y nadie más, no siente ninguna patada por el momento, al menos sabe que tendrá un momento de tranquilidad.

" Silencio Percival, no quiero que esta noche duermas en un sillón o en la habitación del niño, ¿ entendido hombre malo ? ".

Escucha una leve risa por su parte, al parecer alguien aceptado guardar silencio y compartir un pequeño momento tratando de alejar sus necesidades de hace unos minutos, no quiere explicar ciertos temas todavía o darles explicaciones a las interrupciones del trabajo.

" Eres una mujer muy embarazada con necesidades de las cuales no puedes dejarme sin estar a tú lado, además no te gustaría que mi tiempo lo empleará leyendo artículos científicos no-majs o por centésima vez el libro de animales fantásticos de Newt, ¿ no es así ? ".

Probablemente Percival ya se sabrá de memoria el libro de Newt o los diversos avances científicos no-majs gracias a Eros quien adora los momentos de lectura nocturna, ama profundamente a su hijo pero se da la razón absoluta en que puede darle un mejor uso a su marido.

" Tiene usted toda la boca llena de razón señor ".


	87. súper leche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Y si conociera a su ex-suegro ?.
> 
> ¿ Y si la aceptará para una relación profesional ?

Lo sabe en el fondo de su corazón, del cual ahora no duda que esta ahí en su pecho latiendo cada instante más fuerte al sólo ver aquella auror egresada de ilvermorny sabe que tiene demasiados problemas para volverlos a encontrar en un armario de escobas pero al parecer la vida misma o el destino se ha empeñado en ponerla frente a él nuevamente o probablemente ella, le encantan las cosas dulces pero teme que ella es demasiada dulzura en su vida, por primera vez sienten como sus piernas tiemblan al tan sólo comprobar que ella no le ha dejado de observar durante la bienvenida que ha dado Phina, desea tomar un poco de leche con azúcar para olvidarse de ella.

Extraña los viejos tiempos incluso los armarios de ilvermorny donde se encerraba con ella hasta el amanecer pero teme que ahora no pueden hacerlo, demasiado mayor para ella quien esta en la juventud de su vida, desde luego están los padres de ella y los prejuicios por no ser una sangre pura, iría en contra de sus propias reglas familiares al ser un sangre pura y no un mestizo, pero no le importó aquellas reglas en ilvermorny no entiende por que ahora si lo hacen.

Pero la ve acercarse a ella, sabe que esta completamente hundido al parecer ha escogido uno de los vestidos de su madre, lo sabe por la forma elegante y seriedad del vestido color negro, realmente quiere llevarla algún armario de escobas, como la última vez, quiere alejar aquellos pensamientos de alguna forma, pero no le ayuda tenerla cerca de él, puede distinguir el suave aroma de rosas que desprende.

" Es un verdadero gusto volver a verlo señor Graves ".

Oh en definitiva creé que alguien esta en problemas esta noche, su escote algo precipitado para él y como tiene aquel cigarrillo entre manos, ¿ cuantas veces le había advertido que no fumará en ningún momento ?, ¿ cuantas veces tuvo que corregirla por desobediencia ?, si no es ningún tonto para no darse cuenta que Porpentina Esther Goldstein es su mayor problema, la pequeña Goldstein la mayor maldición de todos los profesores y profesoras de ilvermorny pero el mayor encantamiento de él, no importaba cuantas veces fallará en pociones, maldiciones, encantamientos incluso en quidditch ahí estaba él para rescatarla las veces que fuera necesario hacerlo.

" Pensé que tus aspiraciones eran formar parte del congreso alemán, tú padre es el presidente del congreso mágico alemán, pase directo, ¿ qué ha cambiado tus aspiraciones ? ".

Y en gran parte sabía por que ambos no daban a conocer su relación en parte por el temor de conocer la reacción del gran presidente del congreso alemán Perderika Goldstein además del mestizaje por parte de Esther Goldstein, la madre de Tina, lo cual no es muy bien visto en América.

" Un mago de sangre pura ha cambiado ciertas aspiraciones mías, además quiero formar mi propia reputación por mi misma y quien mejor para esto que mi mentor Percival Graves ".

No quiere observarla más allá de su bonito y perfecto rostro, teme que si lo hace le será inevitable no correr algún armario con ella y levantar sospechas ante todo el mundo mágico por primera vez en toda la noche siente que le esta asfixiando el moño, ir de gala no es lo más brillante que ha hecho, así lo siente y no puede culparse por ello.

" No creó que sea lo mejor, ambos compartimos un pasado y no traería nada de beneficios al mundo mágico, lo mejor que podrías hacer es buscar otro congreso ".

Intenta no ser grosero ni priorizar ciertas cosas pero sabe que es imposible, ve como exhala un poco de humo frente a su rostro y no puede evitar preguntarse, ¿ qué haría con alguien tan rebelde ?, la ve sonreír abiertamente, si ha estado atenta a ella desde el primer momento que anunciaron su nombre.

" Un pasado que desearías no repetir, lo entiendo pero ambos podemos ser dos verdaderos profesionales, ¿ no es así ? ".

Nunca le enseñó mentir tan rápidamente, al parecer le ha recitado las primeras palabras que le dijo cuando dio todo por finalizado, era un día demasiado lindo para hacerlo incluso era un gran y hermoso día para hacerlo a comparación cuando ambos dieron el primer paso en un día tan depresivo llenó de niebla.

" Desearía tener una relación profesional pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo cuando una auror se encuentra enamorada, tendría que mandarte a un escritorio y creó que tienes demasiado potencial para estar detrás de un escritorio, lo mejor que puedes hacer es elegir Alemania ".

Ve como sostiene aquel cigarrillo en su mano izquierda, recuerda que aquel día ella le lanzó un par de piedras mientras se marchaba no la vio llorar en absoluto pero sabía que lo haría, ahora la observa intentando fingir una mirada fría ante él la cual no posee en absoluto.

" Lo sé, pero no es mi deseo Alemania, sé que ambos podemos ser verdaderos profesionales gran ejemplo eran las prácticas de duelo ante todos, podemos hacerlo ".

No entiende si quiere lograr entrar en un armario de escobas con él o conseguir ya un ascenso sin tan siquiera haber actuado ante el entorno de un auror, recuerda aquellos duelos, pero también como solían terminar con ella encima de él o tenían tantos escenarios para ello, definitivamente sabe que no puede ser profesional.

" Si de mi dependiera lo haríamos pero me temo que es prácticamente imposible ".

Tina Goldstein fue su mayor delirio en ilvermorny, tanto para dejar de beber un poco de leche con azúcar y cambiarlo por café al necesitar algo amargo en su sistema al recordarse que tanto azúcar podría ser malo para él, observa sus labios, se reprocha el que los extrañé, nunca creyó que alguien tan inocente sería su mejor dulce y no admitirá cuanto la ha extrañado ni cuán complicado volvió su vida personal como de líos amorosos en los cuales es el peor de los amantes sin tan siquiera intentarlo y aunque lo estaba intentando nunca puede evitar decir “ Tina ” lo cual si mata todos sus momentos o los desmejora prácticamente renunciando a todo ello.

" No soy la niña de antes señor Graves, ahora soy una mujer la cual ha egresado como auror, le puedo asegurar que nuestra única relación será de jefe a subordinado ".

Quiere suspirar de alivio pero no lo consigue al sentir que ha despertado su curiosidad, probablemente nunca fue una niña cuando estaba con él, aunque su curiosidad esta enfocada en explorar a la mujer en la cual ha dicho que es, puede entender un famoso refrán la curiosidad mató al gato, esta más que dispuesto a dejarse matar por ella.

" ¡ Ahí esta mi pequeña ! ".

Alcanza a escuchar, un acento alemán demasiado marcado puede provocarle que intenté huir por una chimenea o por el mismísimo ascensor con ayuda de Red, nunca ha tenido una conversación cercana con Perderika Goldstein ha escuchado tantos mitos acerca de él incluso que ha guillotinado algunos cuantos magos y brujas que intentaron hacerle daño a su familia, pero él no quiere ser guillotinado ni ejecutado por el mismo presidente del congreso alemán, del cual si tan sólo supiera algo de lo que tuvo con Tina, tendría su sentencia y teme que aún así la tiene.

" Señor Graves, es un verdadero placer conocerlo en persona, mi pequeña hija me hablado tanto de usted, incluso de sus habilidades en magia sin varita, quiero agradecerle por todo lo que le enseñó a mi hija, en verdad usted es un gran mentor ".

Tiene un gran conflicto con aquel buen mago aparentemente el cual refleja un rostro amable y sus ojos de color azul claro aparentan reflejar una gran amabilidad al igual que aquel bigote y la sonrisa de su rostro le hacen sentirse culpable, ningún gran mentor haría lo que hizo él, pero de alguna manera sabe que Tina no reveló los detalles escenciales del todo.

" Señor Goldstein no hay nada en absoluto que agradecer, consideró que la señorita Goldstein tiene todos los méritos de su aprendizaje ".

Observa a Tina, tiene aquella mirada de haber cometido alguna travesura, pero en el fondo debe de reprocharle lo hipócrita que esta siendo frente a su padre, no es para menos cuando sabe que nadie le agradecería en absoluto que mantuviera intimidad, cuando cualquier padre pensaría que su hija esta en buenas manos siendo instruida para defensa personal de maldiciones.

" Si alguna vez usted necesita un favor de mi, no dudé en pedírmelo señor Graves, siempre tendrá mi eterno agradecimiento ".

Ve como Perderika Goldstein le extiende su mano para estrecharla con la suya, hace lo mismo ambos estrechan sus manos, se siente como el verdadero hipócrita de todo el mundo mágico incluso como si fuera un delincuente, observando como aquel hombre se marcha para mezclarse con el entorno de brujas y magos, pero ahí queda la razón de todos sus problemas quien le sonríe.

" ¿ Lo ves ?, podemos ser profesionales, papá no sabe nada sobre nuestra verdadera relación y fue fácil fingir que nada ha pasado frente a quien es tú ex-suegro, así que podemos tener una relación muy profesional, ¿ no te parece ? ".

Odia verla con aquel cigarrillo y de alguna otra forma haberle dado tanto sin que se diera cuenta en el momento que ella puede tenerle de rodillas sin tan siquiera pedírselo, si la rechaza puede levantar sospechas de Phina incluso del propio Perderika Goldstein, sabe que debe de tener demasiado cuidado ante sus pensamientos y que deberá de pensar con la mente fría incluso recurrir a un vaso de leche con una o cinco cucharadas de azúcar para empezarla a olvidar.

" Señor Graves debe de creer en mi cuando le aseguró que tendremos una buena relación profesional de subordinada a jefe, además conociendo su excelente reputación no me es de imaginar que ha logrado conocer cosas más complacientes de lo que alguien pudo darle antes ".

Desearía no tener moral ni buenos modales, ser como cualquier mago de contrabando, tomarla por la fuerza en un armario de escobas pero teme que es demasiado uso de su imaginación para ello y que si quiere intenrar una relación profesional con Tina Goldstein debe serlo, por lo cual no va admitir que no ha conocido alguien que pueda endulzarle la vida como lo hacia ella, pero puede ser el profesional que le pide.

" Esta bien señorita Goldstein, nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto de la mañana, no me agradan los retardos en absoluto y por favor vista formal, nuestra presidenta es demasiado estricta ante los temas del buen vestir de sus empleados, fue un gusto hablar con usted auror Goldstein y por cierto odió que alguno de mis aurores fumen en mi presencia ".

Logra quitarle aquel cigarrillo para tirarlo en el suelo de mármol mientras lo aplasta con la punta de su zapato, ahora puede darse por un profesional y esperar al día de mañana.


	88. cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una manera muy particular de celebrar un cumpleaños

Ha visto que su marido se encuentra un poco deprimido probablemente por que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, lo cual no le hace sospechar por que no se ha levantado este día en su cumpleaños, sabe que su cumpleaños le parece lo más deprimente del mundo de cualquier manera se siente culpable por la pérdida de su mamá, lo ha estado observando desde el umbral de la puerta dormir, como si de ello dependiera y exactamente es uno de esos días favoritos de Percival, donde el cielo esta más que nublado y claramente para ser domingo ella debería deprimirse pero no lo hará.

Se acerca lentamente aquella cama mientras se acuesta sobre su marido, apenas son las siete de la mañana para saber que tiene un poco de tiempo libre antes de que se despierte su pequeña hija de cinco años, siente la respiración calmada de su esposo, le ha prometido a su hija conseguir que Percival bajé al comedor para la sorpresa que le tiene preparada por lo cual se siente más que comprometida ante tal objetivo y quiere lograrlo.

" Señor Graves, despierte por favor ".

Trata de asegurarse que le escuché pero sabe que es así cuando lo ha visto mover un poco sus manos, lo conoce tan bien para saber lo que tiene preparado, un domingo cualquiera pudiera ser estar en la cama, tener la puerta con seguro y sentirse interrumpidos cuando alguien tocará aquella puerta, pero esta vez no puede permitírselo tiene una promesa que cumplir.

" Uhm... ".

No es algo que siempre guste escuchar de él cuando sabe que hoy puede ser esos días donde le encantaría estar de un deprimido a perezoso mago, uno muy perezoso del cual no sabría como lidiar, tiene una hora fija para la sorpresa y es a las ocho en punto probablemente tenga quince minutos de retardo.

Se apoya un poco en su pecho, mientras decide acercarse a su oído para murmurar unas cuantas palabras, quiere ser precavida y conseguir que su marido despierte.

" Debe despertar señor Graves, es su cumpleaños y me gustaría empezar a celebrarlo con usted antes de tener terceros invitados en su día ".

Le es curioso saber que Percival puede tener más iniciativa que ella en ciertos momentos cuando ha sentido como sus manos están sobre su cintura, no puede evitar apoyarse en su hombro izquierdo, tratando de mantener un poco de control sobre la situación, tiene promesas que cumplir en este día, pero no va conseguir nada si no logra endulzar a Percival en el día de su cumpleaños.

" Quieres escuchar mi itinerario, ¿ no es así, mi señor Graves ? ".

Muerde suavemente su cuello, encuentra demasiado encantador su cuello descubierto agradece que no fuera lunes exactamente su cumpleaños de lo contrario no sería posible esto y se vería completamente amenazada por una camisa blanca y una corbata, siente como las manos de Percival han empezado acariciar un poco su cintura incluso esta segura que quiere dejarle las marcas de sus dedos.

" Bien mi señor Graves, podríamos empezar ahora mismo con una sesión de besos probablemente un poco de exploración mutua pero podríamos hacerlo en la bañera conseguir un poco más de tiempo para nosotros y ser puntuales con alguien exactamente a las ocho, así que debes de levantarte ahora mismo mi dulce ".

No quiere escuchar alguna queja pero sabe lo que esta por seguir una pequeña negociación, a veces teme que su marido no logra conseguir nada al asistir a terapias sobre el control de sus celos, incluso cuando ve como su hija tiene pequeñas conversaciones sobre quien debe de convivir más con ella o tener tardes de té con el señor Gus Gund o el peluche de Niffler, los ve tan parecidos en cuanto carácter que no duda de la rivalidad entre padre e hija.

" ¿ Nuestra puntualidad debe ser con Bastet Aimée Thérèse Hero Graves Goldstein ? ".

Recuerda que ambos habían acordado un nombre cada quién pero de alguna forma Percival agregó no un nombre sino tres por lo cual si de alguna forma creé que esto se debe a la rivalidad entre ambos ya que incluso conoce la pequeña broma personal de esto y es que cuando su hija asista a ilvermorny para su presentación ya sea el encargado o el mismo director Apollinaire, tendrá que decir tal cual los nombres de su hija en el momento de ser elegida por la varita para su casa, pero ha llegado lo que esperaba y tiene las palabras adecuadas para convencerle.

" Hazlo por mí, se ha esforzado demasiado por ti y te aseguró que esta vez no te dará de obsequio ancas de rana o un pastel de lodo, sólo hazlo por mi quieres amor ".

Lo escucha suspirar mientras siente como se esta empezando a reincorporar, no puede evitar reírse al sentir como las manos de Percival se están introduciendo bajo su pijama.

" ¿ Eso es un sí, mi señor ? ".

Probablemente es ella quien divierte a su marido, aunque este deprimido por su cumpleaños parece tener la iniciativa recuerda cuando empezaron a celebrar su cumpleaños era prácticamente estar en su habitación y de eso hace un poco más de cinco años cuando tuvieron que empezar a celebrar su cumpleaños un poco de manera más abierta.

" Mi señora usted siempre tendrá un si de mi parte ".

Observa a Percival y le parece increíble que este cumpliendo cuarenta y dos años cuando no puede aparentar tal edad, algunos creerían que esta apenas en sus treinta y tantos años pero más bien pensarían que tiene alguna clase de pacto, se pone a horcajadas de él sintiendo como le pega un poco más a él.

[ ... ]

Ha jugado un poco con su cabello en la ducha y le ha encantado aquel pequeño momento que tuvo con su marido sin interrupciones, ahora lo ve un poco más animado en su cumpleaños mientras le esta tapando los ojos a su marido con sus manos, le ha asegurado que no vería nada sobre la sorpresa que le tiene preparada Bastet, quien al parecer ahora si se ha tomado en serio el cumpleaños de Percival, ve algunos globos pero no logra centrarse tanto en la sorpresa al apoyarse para oler su cabello el cual desprende un aroma de vainilla, sabe que le va mejor a él su aroma.

Pero se ve distraída al ver como su hija entra al comedor en compañía de dos elfos domésticos Nathan y Kyle quienes traen un cártel y se percata que faltan en si Ernest y Nest deben de estarse preparando para otra sorpresa de Bastet.

" ¡ Oh me muero por ver mi sorpresa ! ".

Quiere pellizcar un poco sus mejillas, ante tal comentario tan fingido, sabe que es un malvado con su pequeña hija cuando ella suele pasar demasiado tiempo con Bastet, ve como aquellos dos elfos domésticos están sosteniendo de lado a lado aquel cártel, donde puede leer claramente;

“ ¡ Feliz cumpleaños 42 papi ! ”.

Retira sus manos para que Percival vea la sorpresa que tiene su hija, observa el rostro de su marido quien parece sorprendido y ella no puede evitar sonreír, mientras ve como Bastet le entrega un regalo, le parece increíble que su hija sea prácticamente una réplica exacta de su marido pero con una diferencia que Bastet no heredó el tono castaño ni pelinegro sino el tono rubio de su papá, a veces le gusta pensar que si viviera su papá estaría más que encantado por su nieta, ve como su marido acepta aquel regalo con una sonrisa entre labios.

Pero observa un poco aquel cartel, ve que su hija los ha dibujado con crayolas lo cual le parece un dibujo divertido ya que también ha dibujado a Newt, Theseus, Jacob, Queenie, Albus, Leta, matagot, chupacabra y por supuesto Niffler con sus pequeñas crías.

"¿ Por qué tengo el rostro enfadado y el resto esta feliz, Thérèse ? ".

La indignación en Percival no es tanta pero si le parece divertido como Bastet dibujo a Percival, quien tiene sus cejas como si estuviera enfadado al igual que su boca en una perfecta u pero hacia abajo, todo un gruñón es la palabra que hubiera usado.

" Es tú rostro de siempre papi, además todos siempre sonríen menos tú papi pero abre tú regalo ".

Quiere reírse de su marido al ver como esta frunciendo sus cejas, le encantan lo tan enmarcadas que pueden ser sus cejas para darle un aspecto de ser un mago demasiado tenebroso incluso oscuro.

" Bien señorita Graves, esperó que sea un buen regalo de lo contrario no habrá ningún hermanito o hermanita para esta navidad ".

Ahí esta aquella sonrisa y no le gustaría saber que esta pensando por lo cual decide apretar su hombro izquierdo un poco, ojalá pudiera borrar aquella sonrisa perversa de su rostro pero no va ser violenta frente a su hija ni tampoco va ser notar su autoridad que ejerce en su marido, ve como desenvuelve aquel regalo lentamente, revelando el contenido un collar hecho de conchas, una bufanda rosa con lentejuelas pero le parece muy adorable el detalle que su hija a tenido bordando el nombre de Percival, pero con el leve detalle que ha bordado “ Pecival ”, se da inicios que su hermana tuvo que haberle ayudado a Bastet pero con lo orgullosa e independiente que suele ser su hija debió de haberlo hecho todo bajo supervisión.

Y por último ve como su marido saca de aquella caja un marco hecho con sopa de caracol pero con la foto de ellos, en si cuando se casaron.

" Así que fuiste tú quien se llevó mi foto del escritorio hace un par de semanas, ¿ verdad ? ".

Hace unos días quería preguntarle a Percival sobre la foto que siempre había tenido en su escritorio pero su duda ha sido despejada al ver tal marco con la foto, se le hace tan dulce los regalos de su hija, la observa y si le es idéntica a Percival, esta sonriendo nerviosamente como lo suele hacer su marido además de que ha llevado ambas manos detrás de ella mientras se ladea un poco de lado a lado.

" Sí eso es lo que creí, pequeña lombriz de tierra ".

Toma aquella bufanda entre manos mientras envuelve el cuello de su marido con ella, le parece un rosa muy típico de Queenie incluso que Bastet ha empezado a inclinarse por aquel color en particular.

" ¡ Feliz cumpleaños a usted señor Graves !, felices y dulces cuarenta y dos años para usted señor Graves ".

Y ahí estaba la otra pequeña sorpresa las mañanitas y el pastel que esta vez no es de lodo como el de hace dos años, se acerca para cargar a su hija y llenarla de besos.

" ¿ A quién amó más en este mundo ? ".

Pregunta mientras roza su nariz con la de su hija quien le sonríe divertidamente.

" A mí, mami ".

Sigue abrazándola, pero observa a su marido quien tiene una mano en su boca, como si estuviera indignado por algo, pero prefiere poner atención a sus elfos domésticos quienes han empezado a repartir aquel pastel ya que Percival odia dar la tradicional mordida.

[ ... ]

Han tenido una pequeña fiesta con algunos invitados cercanos y por supuesto la familia, se asegurado que Bastet se encuentre durmiendo, ha cerrado la puerta detrás de si pero se ve sorprendida al sentir un par de manos en su cintura no quiere gritar ni reprender a su marido.

" Creó que es hora de mi regalo, ¿ o me equivocó, mami ? ".

Atrapa sus manos entre las suyas para confrontarlo, ve como todavía esta usando la bufanda rosa pero también la mirada seria que puede tener ante todos, acaricia sus manos lentamente, sabe que ha estado un poco celoso de Bastet, raramente la llama “ mami ” y cuando lo hace es por que esta molestó o celoso por la convivencia o cariños que ha tenido con Bastet.

" ¿ Será mi regalo una camisa ? ".

Empieza a caminar un poco hacía atrás lentamente para acercarse a su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, escucha un par de risas provenir de abajo aún la fiesta continúa sabe que no tendrían problema alguno en bajar y bailar hasta cansarse, pero prefiere no compartir a su marido con nadie, siente como se pega más a ella mientras se inclina para besar su cuello, quiere detenerlo pero le conoce bien.

" No queremos despertar a nuestra niña con tus jadeos, ¿ verdad, mi señora ? ".

Suelta sus manos para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros, su voz ronca le parece tan profundamente seductora, puede entender el por que esta sintiendo temblar sus piernas, tiene razón no quiere despertar a Bastet y explicarle que están jugando o incluso que se están haciendo cosquillas entre ambos, nunca quiere verse en tal situación, y por lo que le ha contado Queenie es lo más vergonzoso que puede pasarle a un padre.

" Mejor concetrate en tú regalo señor Graves, por que estas en un lugar muy frío, frío, frío ".

Cree que puede caer en cualquier momento por lo cual se aferra un poco más a él, sintiendo como las manos de Percival se están deslizando más allá de su cintura, sabe lo que intenta hacer y se lo va permitir.

" ¿ Será una corbata, mi señora ? ".

No dice nada, cuando siente sus manos en sus muslos y como se ha detenido sabe que es un buen momento para dar el siguiente paso dar un pequeño brincó para ser atrapado por él, lo observa y se encuentra con sus ojos completamente oscuros.

" ¿ Será un libro de artes oscuras, mi esposa ? ".

Observa sus labios detenidamente sintiendo como continúan caminando por aquel pasillo, siempre ha comparado el tono de sus labios con los tonos de la cereza, así que lo hace une sus labios con los suyos lentamente, siente un sabor de chocolate en sus labios y le encanta, no quiere hacer ningún ruido pero al parecer Percival necesita un momento para ellos al verse apoyados contra una pared, pero se ven distraídos ante el ruido que han provocado, por lo cual se han separado para respirar un poco y asegurarse que Bastet no se encuentre despierta ante el el ruido.

" Para tener cuarenta y dos años te encuentras perfectamente en forma, mi esposo ".

Logra murmurar su oído izquierdo, sabe que le ha dado un motivo más a Percival para continuar con el camino hacía su habitación.

" ¿ Será mi regalo un poco más de tiempo contigo, mi mujer ? ".

Se centra en tirar lentamente de su cabello mientras ve la oportunidad perfecta de besar su cuello, lo hace lentamente y se detiene hacer una pequeña marca en su cuello.

" Tienes todo mi tiempo, deberías de ser un poco menos posesivo con nuestra hija, mi hombre ".

Están a dos pasos de entrar en su habitación lo cual la tiene completamente alegré en su interior pero no quiere delatarse de lo contrario arruinaría su sorpresa personal.

" ¿ Será mi regalo tú amor por completo, mi auror ? ".

Le parece increíblemente rápido como han llegado a la cama incluso cuando esta sintiendo todo su peso sobre ella, sigue enredando sus manos entre su cabello, observándolo fijamente ve una sonrisa en sus labios.

" Todo lo mío es tuyo, pero nuestra hija merece también un poco de nuestro amor, por lo cual consideró que estas en tibio ".

Siente como las manos de Percival se han metido bajó su blusa, lo cual provoca que se ría levemente ante los movimientos de su marido.

" ¿ Entonces será mi regalo llenarte, mi Goldstein ? ".

Deja de enredar sus manos entre su cabello para taparle la boca, se asegura que nadie este escuchando, a veces le gustaría corregir a su marido en cuanto su vocabulario privado.

" No es la forma correcta de hablarlo mi señor, por un momento creí que se acercaba a su regalo ".

Y nuevamente ambos se encuentran devorándose le parece divertido aquella definición devorarse y todo se lo debe a Newt quien les acuñó aquella definición al igual que la misma de un extraño ritual de apareamiento cuyo resultado dio a Bastet Aimée Thérèse Hero Graves Goldstein.

" ¿ Me regalarás un bebé, mi Porpentina ? ".

Vaya esta más que sorprendida por el regalo que quiere su marido de ella, pensó que sería un buen regalo haberle comprado un abrigo nuevo, ya que Bastet no pudo evitar pintar sobre él hace un par de semanas y si no puede permitir que su marido ande por todo MACUSA con la parte trasera del abrigo donde ha pintado absolutamente a todos incluyendo a Seraphina o a una que otra criatura, para un director como Percival le parece demasiado dulce que aún use aquel abrigó.

" ¿ Lo quieres ? ".

No desea estar intimidada pero al ver un leve asentimiento por parte de su marido, no puede evitar sentirse más que emocionada, y prefiere confirmarlo con un beso.


	89. querer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una granja, dos días.

Se encuentra tan confundida al ver despertado por el cantar de un gallo, siente que todo puede darle vueltas en algún momento si se esfuerza por saber en que lugar esta, lo único que puede recordar es haber huido de un seguidor de Grindelwald quien la quería capturar no tiene la idea fija del por que, pero teme que debe de volver a MACUSA cuando antes su deber es velar por la seguridad del mundo mágico sin importar cuan riesgoso pueda ser para ella y más cuando tiene bajo su mando la dirección de seguridad mágica, pero no puede evitar sentirse confundida totalmente y de alguna forma alarmarse al no sentir su varita en la mano, odia cuando sucede esto, los curanderos siempre hacen lo imposible por evitar que continúe con su trabajo, probablemente esta vez no ha logrado tener tanta suerte para esquivar alguna maldición se pregunta ¿ qué ha sido ?, ¿ le habrá rotó algún hueso ?.

Intenta analizarse lentamente y siente una extraña tela, tiene un nombre raro, pero no puede recordarlo, de alguna forma le esta rodeando su muñeca derecha y por lo que ve su pierna izquierda también, es más de lo que pensaba, seguramente le darán un alta de dos semanas cuanto menos, le parece raro que su ropa este en una silla frente a su cama, últimamente ha pensado que los curanderos se han vuelto un poco más descuidados en cuanto su trabajo de sanación, examina su cuello para sentir que ahí esta la misma cadena que le obsequio su padre, recuerda cuando lo recibió se había sentido tan nerviosa por recibir aquel collar el cual significaba obtener un equilibrio ante todo el mundo mágico y ese era su deber por lo cual no podía estar más en aquella habitación.

Intenta levantarse pero teme que será un gran esfuerzo por hacer, agradece que Queenie no este ahí o de lo contrario recibiría los peores regaños que cualquier bruja podría recibir, pero se extraña al ver que arriba de la cabecera de aquella cama se encuentra un crucifijo, ninguna habitación de reposo tendría algo así, ahora puede sentirse confundida pero en alerta incluso cuando intenta buscar su varita de una forma desesperada siente un punzante dolor de cabeza, se esta esforzando demasiado y deja de hacerlo concentrándose en su habilidad de magia sin varita.

No puede evitar ponerse de pie al escuchar el crujir de la madera, mucho menos dejar de estar alerta al notar como aquel picaporte esta girando, se esta preparando para el peor de los casos pero toda la seguridad del mundo mágico depende de ella, ve como un hombre alto ha entrado en la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja, le parece algo raro que aquel hombre lleve un paliacate rojo en su cuello y de alguna forma ver a alguien usando una camisa de franela azul pero pantalones formales, parece que ha logrado intimidarlo y no importaría haberlo hecho cuando necesita respuestas concretas.

" ¿ Quién te mandó a matarme ? ".

La pregunta simplemente la ha formulado sin tan siquiera detenerse a quien es aquel hombre y sabe que ha sido algo tonto de cualquier manera delatarse pero se siente tan agotada aunque esta dispuesta a dar un duelo si es necesario, pero nota como aquella bandeja sostenida por el hombre empieza a temblar levemente, lo sabe al ver como aquel jugo de naranja tiene una leve marea y por supuesto el café que se esta derramando de aquella taza de porcelana.

" No he venido a ma...matarte ".

Permite que su cuerpo se relaje un poco incluso deja que su mano izquierda no se sienta presionada ningún mago titubearia sin antes ser quien inicié un duelo, pero siente que no puede estar más de pie al sentirse tan débil, se permite apenas sentarse en aquella cama la cual ha rechinado ahora puede entender el por que esta despierta una auror siempre debe estar alerta ante todo incluso tener una audición increíble para ello.

" ¿ Dónde estoy ?, ¿ cómo llegué aquí ?, ¿ tienes alguna habilidad ? ".

Quiere recostarse en aquella cama, se siente como si algún thestral hubiera pasado sobre ella incluso jura que podría comparar como se siente cuando alguien cae de su escoba hacia el mar, pero en su ventaja no creé tener algún hueso fracturado ni tampoco estar ante el enemigo o alguien en potencia, estudia un poco más aquel hombre mirada seria o un intento de ello, lo destacable de su rostro le parece que puede ser su perfil pero estudia un poco más a fondo y sabe que resaltan más sus cejas perfectamente enmarcadas es lo que esta sintiendo que le da un carácter de ser alguien duro pero en el fondo blando, se siente tan desconcertada ante aquel hombre.

" Estas en mi casa, en las afueras de New York, te encontré en mis pastizales estabas inconsciente y sangrando no tuve más remedio que traerte a mi granja, creeme no vi más allá de tus heridas y si consideras habilidad el pastorear un campo o cuidar de la granja familiar supongo que si... Perdón no me he presentado de la manera correcta como me enseñó mamá cuando estuviera frente a una dama de clase, mi nombre es Percival Graves ".

Aún nota el leve temblor de sus manos, por lo visto es un no-maj, nadie debe de tener ningún tipo de fraternidad con alguno ni tan siquiera hablarle pero por lo visto le ha envuelto en esto y no desearía que algún obliviator se hiciera cargo del buen hombre que le ha rescatado de su pequeño apuró.

" ¿ Notaste algo raro en mis heridas ? ".

Puede que no sienta dolor pero a veces las maldiciones le resultan impredecibles y cuando menos sienten se hacen demostrar a través del dolor insoportable lo cual si es así no tiene que dudar en ir a casa o MACUSA, pero al ver como aquel hombre deja la bandeja en la silla donde yace su ropa le hace pensar que si hay algo mal consigo misma.

" La sangre no es algo raro, ¿ verdad ? ".

Analiza cuidadosamente cada espacio de la habitación, observando el papel tapiz de color verde con algunas figuras que no logra distinguir en color azul, piensa que pueden ser escudos o algo por el estiló.

" No, ¿ me podrías decir cual es el telégrafo más cercano ? ".

Por protocolo si alguna vez surgen casos como estos debe de recurrir a una estación de telégrafos algo que ya no se usa ante la modernización del mundo inminente pero es la única forma que conoce de mandar un mensaje seguro y rápido a Seraphina, pero sospecha que su hermana ya debió de haber hecho su propio trabajo denunciando su desaparición y no van a tardar en buscarla.

" Esta a un par de millas pero me temo que es un viaje de un día y no creó que en tú estado lo mejor sea viajar ".

Desea maldecirlo con la mirada pero le ayudado eso le queda claro hoy en día nadie ayuda abiertamente, no le importaría caminar un poco aunque sea un día completo ese es su deber si es necesario llegar hasta sus límites por mantener a todos a salvo y no crear caos entre ambos mundos.

" Podrías darme todas mis pertenencias por favor ".

Se percata que en su bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo se encuentra su varita se siente tan profundamente aliviada por ello pero al parecer aquel hombre no quiere cooperar con lo que le ha pedido y no quiere enfadarse o ser una malagradecida ante el hombre que le salvó la vida.

" Me gustaría hacerlo pero temo que una tormenta se acerca, habrá mal clima y no creó que conozcas demasiado por aquí podrías perderte además de tus heridas consideró que debes descansar dos días máximos, no soy médico pero tengo algunos conocimientos gracias a los animales ".

Probablemente se hubiera sentido más segura incluso a salvo si un magizoologo le hubiera encontrado y no un no-maj el cual parece señalar que es un campesino o más bien un granjero que la ha comparado con un animal y sus conocimientos en ellos, no dirá nada se reservará sus comentarios para su mente y en un futuro para Queenie, piensa que la ayuda puede venir en cualquier momento incluso le da un poco de razón al decirle que debe descansar dos días cuando menos, la han intentado capturar y de tener como futuro el ser asesinada, quiere darse un pequeño descansó ante su bienestar.

" ¿ Sólo dos días ? ".

No sabe si se lo esta preguntando así misma o aquel hombre que asiente fijamente, lo ve tomar el vaso con jugo de naranja para ofrecérselo no duda en aceptarlo necesita que algo animé nuevamente su cuerpo.

" Prometo llevarte a la estación más cercana de telégrafos pero para ello debes descansar dos días es lo único que te pido ".

Lo hará por que no tiene otra opción o probablemente si pero no desearía perderse en aquel lugar al igual que ser atrapada nuevamente, quiere aclarar sus recuerdos de como llegó aquel lugar pero nada le viene a la mente, le da un sorbo aquel jugo le parece muy dulce y no esta acostumbrada a las cosas dulces sino a lo amargo pero no quiere quejarse cuando esta en una casa ajena.

" Puedo preguntar, ¿ qué hiciste para estar herida ? ".

No debería ni tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra y por protocolo debería desaparecer todos los recuerdos de aquel hombre pero necesita su ayuda y después de todo le ayudado de buena manera, pero no puede meter esto en su informe a madame Picquery o de inmediato dirán que esta del lado no-maj.

" No lo entenderías, es algo complicado ".

Intenta no sonar fría ni cortante, sigue pensando por que uno de los mejores seguidores de Grindelwald fue detrás de ella pero también es conocido como uno de los mejores magos en las artes oscuras, se siente tan confundida.

" En esta vida no existe nada complicado pero esta bien si no quieres decírmelo lo entiendo, estaré en el establo si necesitas algo o puedes gritarme y estaré justo aquí ".

Ve hacia donde señala apenas logra notar aquel establo, pero se distrae al ver como le sonríe aquel hombre, su deber es juzgar y no puede ver algo más que bondad en aquel hombre lo cual le resulta raro para ser un no-maj, algunos simplemente buscan acabar con ellos para mandarlos a una hoguera pero él no, piensa que no todos los no-majs son iguales, asiente mientras ve como se marcha de aquella habitación, tiene demasiado que pensar.

[ ... ]

Ha bajado con cuidado las escaleras de aquel lugar, así como ha observado unas cuantas fotografías y realmente le parece que aquella casa tiene un toque antiguo pero las características de que un hombre vive en ella, no es que exista un desorden pero los colores rojos o cafés delatan, le ha llamado la atención ver donde esta aquel no-maj para encontrarlo en la cocina, parece estar demasiado ocupado preparando algo, lo ve moverse de un lado a otro mientras chifla realmente sabe que esta haciendo un buen trabajó vigilando desde las sombras.

Lleva un par de minutos y aquel no-maj ni tan siquiera la ha notado, quiere hacerse presente pero teme asustarlo por lo cual prefiere volver a subir aquella habitación, se mete entre las cobijas las cuales le parecen raras mazorcas y cerdos un ideal para ella de descansar pero sólo debe hacerlo por otro día y no aprenderá más de aquel no-maj del cual parece gozar madrugar y bañarse con agua helada algo que provocaría en ella un temblor infernal de huesos pero también esta otro detalle y es las ventajas de tener una granja ya que siempre tiene huevos y leche algo que raramente existe en su departamento.

Se siente tan impaciente desea volver a trabajar apenas hace dos días se encontraba volviendo de MACUSA para descansar debidamente en su departamento cuando se percató que era perseguida por aquel seguidor.

" Pensando mucho, ¿ eh ? ".

Le parece que suele ser el no-maj más inoportuno de todo el mundo, pero ve que trae nuevamente aquella bandeja pide en su interior que no sean huevos los cuales han sido desayuno y comida, no pretende ser una invitada quejosa, pero ve que es un tazón y jugo de naranja.

" ¿ Qué piensas ? ".

Hace un pequeño espacio en la cama para dejarlo sentarse a un lado, no quiere tener tantas atenciones incluso ha intentado alejarlo pero si le es un no-maj demasiado insistente y no va usar algún encantamiento en su contra de lo contrario expondría su mundo.

"En lo bueno que suelen ser los cítricos pero a este pasó considerame un cítrico ".

Ve como acomoda aquella bandeja en sus piernas mientras se prepara para darle de cenar, no quiere sentirse como si fuera una niña pequeña pero él la hace sentir así, al ver como lleva aquella cuchara a la sopa que ha preparado, menos mal que no es un brebaje o burbujea piensa.

" Eres una mujer muy misteriosa con un nombre muy bonito ".

Escucha de él mientras prueba aquella sopa, siente que es un gran cocinero pero es de algo que no debería enterarse nunca su hermana o consideraría esto una alta traición, observa que trae aquel paliacate rojo en su mano derecha en un nudo, recuerda prácticamente que eso es todo lo que hace un mago o bruja para cauterizar algún corte profundo o no.

No puede evitar dejar de probar aquella sopa para tomar la mano derecha de Percival, le parece un nombre demasiado raro pero encantador para un no-maj.

" Eso no es nada, sólo fue un pequeño corté ".

Empieza a retirar aquel nudo tomando firmemente su mano, la siente demasiado áspera y para nada blanda a diferencia de varios magos en los cuales le ha tocado estrechar manos, nota aquel corte al igual que un poco de sangre seca, roza sus dedos lentamente intentando ver una expresión de dolor en él, lo nota hacer una leve mueca, quisiera tener un poco de escencia de murtlap con ella.

Piensa en lo bien que se ha comportado con él y no quiere que sufra de una herida tan leve, puede darle una solución a ello así que empieza a conjurar un encantamiento, episkey algo no tan ofensivo para un no-maj, nota como aquel corté ha cambiado por ser una leve cicatriz, lo observa y puede ver que esta sorprendido como su boca se abierto en una ‘ o ’ casi perfecta.

" Ahora no es nada y esperó que su madre la señora Graves le enseñará tener confidencialidad ".

Deja de rozar sus dedos en su mano, para tomar aquel tazón entre manos y seguir cenando, ha puesto un límite para su preocupación en cuanto al no-maj, le agrada el silenció que se ha formado incluso ama escuchar a los pequeños grillos que deben estar afuera de su propiedad.

" ¿ Qué fue eso ? ".

Oh menos mal ha empezado a preguntar, piensa, no puede evitar sonreír nunca había tenido un encuentro tan cercano con un no-maj.

" Un poco de magia sin varita, no debes de preocuparte no pone en riesgo tú salud, ahora podrías continuar platicandome sobre tú familia irlandesa ".

Le es un no-maj tan parlanchín que le ha gustado su voz ronca y aquel acento irlandés que se intenta ocultar pero lo delata tal cual de sus descendencia irlandesa.

" ¿ Existe realmente la magia ? ".

Se ríe débilmente mientras asiente, ve como las mejillas de aquel hombre se tornan a un leve color rojo y como en sus labios empieza a formarse una sonrisa.

" ¿ Entonces eres una bruja buena o mala ? ".

Pone aquel tazón en la mesa improvisada que armó Percival esta mañana para desayunar con ella, mientras toma un poco de jugo, preparándose para responder algunas de sus preguntas, así que vuelve acomodar aquel vaso, mientras se baja las mangas de aquella camisa que le ha prestado Percival de lo que será una breve instancia.

" Soy buena, estoy con los buenos pero no debes decirle a nadie esto por políticas estoy obligada a retirar y reemplazar cada recuerdo tuyo que tuvieras durante estos días pero no lo haré, creó que eres bueno y esperó no equivocarme con ello ".

Lo observó durante toda la mañana como trabaja en sus cultivos pero no puede evitar observar sus labios entre abiertos, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuvo alguna fascinación por algún mago pero en este caso por primera vez en un no-maj.

" ¿ Hay buenos y malos ? ".

No quiere ser la atrevida ni romper más las reglas que ha incumplido, pero quiere sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, tiene dudas en cuanto la atracción inmediata, tal vez ha estado más en su oficina y haciendo investigaciones que teniendo tiempo para alguien, pero se aleja de todo pensamiento ante la más mínima idea de querer besarlo, así que suspira para hablarle un poco sobre su mundo.

[ ... ]

Se ha puesto su abrigó es algo que recuerda haber hecho y verlo a él de pie con una chamarra de cuero café y aquel paliacate en su cuello, notó un poco de decepción en su mirada, no sabe a quien de los dos buscaba recompensar al pedirle un momento donde ambos se vieron por un largo tiempo y de alguna forma sucedió todo con un beso lento y suave, nada exigente pero ahora siente un extraño sentimiento de permanencia con él, ninguna bruja o mago pura sangre debe de mezclarse con un no-maj, pero lo ha observado dormir, su respiración le resulta demasiado tranquila incluso le encanta sentir sus manos alrededor de ella, hace un par de minutos ha escuchado los latidos de su corazón fuertes y constantes.

Ha memorizado cada parte de él desde un lunar hasta la más mínima pequeña cicatriz, roza sus dedos entre sus labios abiertos, debería de estar dando avisó pero siente que lo correcto es estar aquí, no quiere despertarlo pero le abraza.

" ¿ Tuviste una pesadilla ? ".

Escucha de él su voz ronca y profunda le parece demasiado para ella, mientras siente como sus manos han empezado a vagar sobre su espalda.

" No, pero debo de irme tengo responsabilidades y es mi deber defender tú mundo del mío ".

Siente como sus manos se han detenido, no quiere alejarse de él pero debe hacerlo incluso cuando nadie vería correcto lo suyo.

" ¿ Volverás a mí ? ".

Lo observa detenidamente, desearía no hacer falsas promesas cuando no puede ni tan siquiera cumplirlas, sabe que dos días incluso tres se pueden hacer toda una vida, es algo que no quiere pensar o de lo contrario no podría cumplir el juramento que hizo cuando recibió el cargo de directora de seguridad mágica.

" Lo intentaré ".

Debería de sentirse mal incluso sucia por tener un sentimiento el cual nunca había conocido por nadie pero que le ha comenzado a presentar un no-maj, desearía quedarse un poco más con él pero no puede hacerlo, se aferra un poco más a él decidiendo el momento oportuno para continuar con su vida.


	90. molestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres molestias y un fastidio por parte de Percival Graves.

Ha encontrado varias maneras especiales de molestar a su pequeña novia, sabe que es algo malvado viniendo de él pero se divierte cuando consigue verla molesta, adora aquellos pequeños momentos de los cuales goza tanto de repetir una y otra vez, incluso tiene una lista con cinco cosas para molestar a su novia las cuales pone en prácticas una vez al mes o si la oportunidad se ofrece no duda en tomarla, su lista puede comenzar con...

1-. Ramos.

Tiene en manos aquel ramo de rosas perfectamente arregladas lo ideal para dar incluso cuando apenas las ha logrado adquirir se pasea un poco con ellas por todo MACUSA, llamando la atención del personal femenino pero en especial la atención de ella, quien parece querer ocultar una sonrisa como si supiera que el ramo es para ella, no teme entrar en su oficina y esperar a que aparezca su novia.

Realmente todo esta calculado, deja aquel ramo sobre el escritorio y pretende ser un ambicioso total en los informes de sus nuevos egresados, piensa que no va tardar demasiado tiempo en atraparla, aunque ella lo niegue es una bruja de romance, si alguien que desea tener detalles románticos sin parecerlo pero que internamente los pide a gritos, lástima que él no es tanto de dar pero si de recibir.

Las interrupciones que más ama son las de ella, la ve entrar tímidamente en su oficina con una carpeta en mano, ambos saben que no viene a conversar precisamente sobre algo cercano con seguridad mágica o el personal.

" Auror Goldstein, ¿ necesita de mis servicios ? ".

No dejará de ver aquellos informes por darle un poco de atención le encanta ver como ella intenta siempre llamar su atención incluso si le insulta no le importaría tanto al sólo escuchar su voz y ver como se siente pequeña cuando ha obtenido su atención gracias a un insulto, no le es gratificante pero tampoco le provoca una contradicción.

" Quería saber si tenía planes para esta noche señor Graves de los cuales no me ha informado en absoluto ".

Probablemente este día ha decidido molestarla con rosas y falsas esperanzas al sentir que había huido de su cama a hurtadillas como si fuera alguna ladrona, no obtuvo ni un beso de despedida ni una nota con la cual iniciar un buen día, tiene una razón suficiente para molestarle.

" No tengo planes para esta noche auror Goldstein por lo cual tiene la tarde libre de este día ".

Pasa de hoja, mientras observa levemente a Tina, capta en ella aquella mirada como si tuviera temor algo o sintiera que hizo algo incorrecto, desearía confirmarle que le pareció incorrecto la forma en la que abandonó su habitación después de su larga y pretenciosa noche, por un momento creyó que no podría más con ella al verla usando una de sus camisas blancas pero ahuyenta tan pronto aquellos pensamientos como le son posibles, no quiere tener ciertos problemas ahora mismo y desde luego tener su solución frente a él.

" Supongo que irás al cementerio, ¿ no es así ? ".

Niega rotundamente nunca llevaría al mausoleo familiar un ramo de rosas, acostumbra a llevar raramente lirios o simplemente su presencia, debe dar explicaciones y ver la gran desilusión que se formara en su novia.

" Las rosas son para alguien muy especial que conozco, me comprende, me valora, es mi consciencia pero sobre todo me ama ".

Desearía capturar aquel momento en una fotografía pero debe conservarse con tenerla grabada mentalmente, ve un brillo especial en sus ojos y como sonríe, puede sentir que en cualquier momento se va sonrojar pero que saldrá hecha una furia cuando diga lo siguiente.

" Y ese soy yo, son unas rosas muy bonitas para mi, ¿ verdad, auror Goldstein ? ".

Si aquella sonrisa se ha borrado de sus labios, puede sentir sus reclamos venir, los va disfrutar tanto como lo hizo en la noche, le encanta tener dos versiones de ella durante su día.

" Nunca creí estar enamorada de alguien tan autosuficiente por lo cual esperó que pueda auto complacerse a usted mismo señor Graves, si me disculpa tengo que atender asuntos más importantes ".

Él es quién se divierte al ver como su novia ha salido hecha toda una furia y detrás de ella azotó su puerta probablemente algunos aurores empezarán a sospechar por que su novia no ha salido sonriente como la mayoría de las veces y ahora querrá guillotinar a todo el mundo, lo siente tanto por los demás pero no va compensar por este día el abandonó de Tina Goldstein.

2-. Sexo.

Se ha sentido como un condenado a la hoguera o peor, tener abstinencia total de ella es algo que no goza en absoluto y con ello ha tenido las terribles consecuencias de ser malvado con todo el mundo incluso contra los inocentes ha descargado su enojó y furia sin razón alguna cuando nadie de ellos es Porpentina Esther Goldstein, la ha visto durante dos semanas pasearse por todo MACUSA con vestidos y blusas escotadas, ha usado tacones de aguja en si sus favoritos de terciopelo color vino creyó perder la cordura por momentos pero supo recomponerse y mantener fuerza de voluntad en él pero como si fuera poco tuvo ciertos atrevimientos contra él haber rozado discretamente sus manos incluso la sugerencia tentativa que no llevaba ropa interior durante una junta con los ministros en aquel momento deseó que alguien lo llevará a un calabozo.

Pero después de todo lo sufrido sabe que ahora él posee el control para molestarla con la abstinencia sexual que han tenido durante quince días y se ha propuesto a molestarla toda la mañana ha rozado discretamente contra ella, pero ahora que esta gozando de tener un debate entre él y unos cuantos amigos que han traído a sus esposas respectivamente a casa, aprovechó la brillante idea de dar unas leves palmadas en su pierna para que Tina se sentará sobre él así ofreciéndole un lugar a su amigo Norman quien estaba sugiriendo un juego de barajas, teme ser tan malo que se ha sorprendido al ver como su novia se armado de valor para jugar, no entiende en absoluto que carta representa un valor, teme que nunca tuvo tanto tiempo para una distracción de cartas, ve como Tina tiene tanta concentración sobre aquellas cartas que no duda de molestarla.

" Picas ".

Escucha de alguien, si creé que ya esta ajeno ante tal juego, no es el único mago que tiene a su mujer sobre sus piernas sentada pero sabe que será él único en molestar, sus manos han estado quietas sobre sus cinturas, desea que así hubiera sido pero no lo hara, empieza a deslizar su mano izquierda lentamente hacia abajo, le parece divertido que este usando un vestido, por lo cual inicia aquella intrusión lentamente asegurándose de no inquietarle, sube un poco aquel vestido mientras acaricia su muslo derecho lentamente rozando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, le sorprende cuando al cabo de unos pocos segundos ella ha juntado sus piernas.

Se ríe para si mismo, pero no la va obligar a nada a excepción que siga continuando teme que el saldrá perdiendo.

" Necesito tú experiencia en las barajas señor Graves ".

La escucha murmurar le es una lástima que no sepa jugar de la manera correcta, pero detiene su mano asegurándose que dejara la marca de sus dedos sobre su pierna derecha, ve la forma en la que tiene sostenida aquellas cartas como si fueran un abanico y sus labios fruncidos delatan que esta desesperada por algo, ha conseguido molestarla en esta noche sin esforzarse tanto.

3-. Llamarla nena.

Oh esta claro que goza de molestarla llamándola cariñosamente nena y la palabra molestar no es lo que definiría para ella sino utilizaría fastidiar.

Le ha dado la espalda toda la noche de cualquier forma él nunca le ha dado la espalda en ningún momento, pero ella sí y por lo visto esta despierta, ya que siente como esta apunto de levantarse de la cama, sabe que es un buen momento para fastidiarle.

" ¿ No me darás mi beso de buenos días, nena ? ".

Jura que podría en estos momentos estar siendo maldecido por su novia, pero la ve levantarse de aquella cama sin decirle nada, mientras utiliza su camisa blanca cómodamente, y ha empezado a recoger su ropa, debe de reconocer que hará.

" ¿ Hice algo malo, nena ? ".

Y continua siendo ignorado, le ha fastidiado durante la madrugada con llamarla nena tres veces, pero ha terminado con rastros de labial por todo su rostro y cuello incluso en sus brazos nota aquel labial rojo intenso, fastidiar a su novia es algo que pondría a temblar a cualquier mago incluso ha entendido a Queenie por que huye de ella y lo manda a él con Tina.

" ¿ Estas molesto conmigo, nena ? ".

No recuerda sentirse más divertido en toda su vida que en este momento, sin recibir respuesta alguna pero se siente profundamente halagado de tener una vista de ella impresionante, observando sus largas piernas, notando que tiene unos pequeñas marcas rojizas, pero sabe que no es tanto para molestarle.

" Oh nena, ¿ en serio ? ".

Toma la almohada de ella debatiéndose entre si sería correcto hacer magia sin varita en ella y esta vez no conseguir su fastidio sino un enojo total de ella tanto para temer que no saldrá de su casa durante un largo tiempo.

" Mi nena no me quiere hablar y esta bien recuerda que aquí estaré esperándote nena ".

Observa como se dirige al baño azotando la puerta, tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte y a veces blando lo cual le encanta incluso le provoca sentir mariposas, confirmándose lo perdidamente enamorado que esta de su novia.

4-. Devolver sus informes.

Sabe que su novia tiene buenas razones para haber entrado a su oficina sin tocar e irrumpir una breve plática que estaba sosteniendo con Phina quien al ver a Tina si prefirió huir como cualquier bruja o mago haría en su lugar al ver el rostro de su novia tan serio que pensaría en haber cometido un gran error o probablemente en asesinato, la ve justo frente a su escritorio de brazos cruzados observándole fijamente, teme que este día sea el último es lo que siempre piensa al verle devuelto un informe sólo para molestarle.

" ¿ Por qué me devolvió mi informe señor Graves ? ".

Tiene su varita justamente en su mano izquierda, duda demasiado en que vaya atarle contra su silla, o debería de aceptar lo inminente recuerda que una vez lo hizo simplemente por sus celos le advirtió que no se volviera acercar a Seline, encargada del papeleo de extradición para Europa y vaya que sólo habían cruzado apenas cuatro palabras cuando los celos se reflejaron en su novia y con ello termino siendo atado a la silla mientras Tina se encargaba de todo el papeleo aquel día lo consideró un sucio juego de Tina pero le demostró que no era el único en sentir celos.

" Lo redactaste bien pero cometiste un error pequeña ".

Observa el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular le gustaría suspirar como un enamorado al ver aquel anillo en su mano izquierda, brilla demasiado tanto para llamar la atención de cualquier ministro o auror incluso de un no-maj.

" ¿ Me podría decir cual fue mi error, señor ?, recuerdo haberlo redactado perfectamente bien y gramaticalmente correcto como es de su agrado ".

Le hace una seña para que se acerqué a él, en si que tomé lugar en aquel asiento frente a ella, se percata que le ha puesto seguro aquella puerta, podría preocuparse de terminar atado en su silla por Tina Goldstein nuevamente, pero no puede creer que este rodeando su escritorio mientras le hace un movimiento para que se eché un poco atrás de su asiento, ve como se pone frente a él mientras se sienta en sus piernas y se apoya en su pecho.

" No es correcto que mi subordinada se siente en las piernas de su jefe para que este le expliqué el error que cometió en su informe ".

Ve como una sonrisa se forma en ella, probablemente por algo le pasa tantas cosas que no hubiera soportado de cualquier otra persona incluso varios se han visto sorprendidos cuando Tina le llena la boca de comida que debe de probar es algo que nunca nadie hubiera hecho y que nunca permitiría pero con ella lo acepta todo.

" Prometida, señor Graves ahora puede indicarme mi error en el informe y así buscar una solución ante mi error ".

Apoya sus manos en sus piernas sin querer buscar algo más no quiere que ella ejerza su voluntad sobre él la cual teme que es demasiada, pero le muestra su informe mientras le apunta con su dedo índice su error.

La escucha reír y le parece increíble ver como cambia su humor, siente como toma su mano derecha mientras la acaricia.

" Mi firma es mi error, ¿ en verdad, señor ? ".

Observa el informe firmado con el apellido Goldstein, le encanta su apellido incluso verlo escrito o decirlo para el mismo es algo de lo cual nunca se cansaría, pero lo admite que ese fue su error.

" Debes de buscar una solución para ello y evitar en un futuro cercano más devoluciones de tus informes ".

Logra atrapar su mano izquierda con su mano derecha, logrando acariciarla lentamente y sintiendo como el anillo de compromiso se siente demasiado cálido para provenir de un metal.

" ¿ Y qué sugiere señor Graves ? ".

Es una buena pregunta se apoya un poco en su hombro, volviendo analizar su perfecta caligrafía le resultó siempre extrañó que un auror pusiera un corazón sobre cada ‘ i ’, pero adora notarlo.

" Un cambió de apellido sería lo más adecuado para evitar este error en sus perfectos informes auror Goldstein ".

Se aferra a su mano, esta seguro de haber dado su gran paso y vencer su miedo de ser rechazado cuando le propusiera matrimonio, cuando lo hizo creyó que sólo le miraría indignada y huiría pero fue todo lo contrario nunca la había visto llorar de felicidad y preocuparse por un momento de haberle provocado daño con sus palabras lo cual ella le calmó diciéndole que eran lágrimas de felicidad, nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquel escenario sentimentalista hasta que lo vivió.

" ¿ Qué apellido sugiere, señor Graves ? ".

Le parece una pregunta demasiado ambiciosa cuando sólo tiene en mente una respuesta para ello pero amaría escucharlo venir de sus labios.

" Un apellido en común auror Goldstein ".

Observa como se inclina un poco parece ella querer más analizar su informe de lo que él suele hacer, nota como su collar empieza a sobresalir de la tela de su blusa, desea no sentirse tan cautivado.

" Uhm... ¿ Le parece bien el apellido Scamander ? ".

Ahora es totalmente consciente de si mismo que busca molestarle pero no lo conseguirá puede resistir más que ella en cuanto molestarse, se apoya en su hombro mordiendo un poco sobre aquella tela dando su negativa.

" Esta bien, ¿ qué tal Dumbledore ? ".

Se ríe en su hombro le parece un gesto demasiado dulce pero teme que terceras personas intenten quitarle aquel apellido, para la edad de ambos suele ser un codiciado entre brujas y magos londinenses, muerde nuevamente su hombro de una manera más lenta y amable.

" ¿ Te agradaría, Lestrange ? ".

Le parece que quiere salvar el apellido de una familia pura sangre francesa pero Theseus Scamander se ha encargado de ello, por lo cual vuelve a morder un poco más fuerte su hombro, no le gustan las molestias que involucren el apellido Scamander, no los odia pero al verse enterado del pequeño enamoramiento que tenía el hermano menor de Theseus por su novia no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado.

" ¿ Qué tal Kowalski ?, escuché el otro día que Jacob tiene un primo en Polonia ".

Tiene más sentido del humor del que jamás pudo haber tenido en su vida, ella es todo lo que necesitaba incluso cuando busca molestarle vaya que alegra su vida increíblemente, pero vuelve a morder su hombro siendo un poco más dulce.

" Parece que ninguno de los apellidos que le sugerido le agradan, creó que no tendremos ninguna solución señor Graves ".

Sabe que adoptará su apellido pero no en el trabajo, según sus palabras habría tanta confusión al referirse alguno de ellos dos y le gustaría ver aquella confusión pero su novia adora el orden.

" Podrías firmar como Porpentina Graves, eso le gustaría demasiado a tú jefe y ciertamente lo alegrarías con cada informe que reciba tuyo en su escritorio de forma puntual, creeme conseguirás más que su felicidad ".

Besa su hombro, observando como ha tomado su pluma para garabatear algo o esta equivocado cuando ve que ha terminado y le muestra aquella hoja en la cual nota su firma distinguiendo claramente Porpentina Graves en su perfecta caligrafía, se siente profundamente halagado por haberle molestado.

" Y seguramente también que disminuya un poco sus molestias, ¿ no es así, señor Graves ? ".

No puede evitar besar su cuello dulcemente sin dejarle alguna marca por el momento, sigue acariciando su mano, le encanta tenerla ahí con él.

" Eres perfecta auror Goldstein ".


	91. querer II

Observa la pequeña criatura entre manos que esta arrullando Percival, le parece tan frágil e inofensivo, sabe que su existencia esta condenada ante todo el mundo mágico y que su simple existencia es una aberración para todos ellos, lo ha logrado ocultar de todo el mundo incluso si debió de ocultárselo a su hermana no se culpa por ello, ha imaginado tantas cosas para él y desea que tenga una vida ordinaria, lo ve bostezar lentamente y como aprieta sus puños, algo dentro de ella le punza probablemente es el dolor de su inminente regresó a la vida que ya no desea tener, temió durante los nueve meses una pesadilla común y recurrente estar en un banco esperando al tren que le llevará a casa pero en aquel momento lo sabría todo MACUSA se había venido sobre ella al enterarse de su relación con un no-maj y desde luego el embarazo, pasó diversos días creyendo que le atraparían y nunca lograría llevar un embarazó a término pero lo hizo.

Observa a su pequeña creación ser arrullada entre los brazos de Percival quien le habla como si fuera un adulto y no un bebé sobre las cotidianidades del campo, los animales que tiene en el establo, pero ve la admiración y gran amor que tiene Percival hacia su bebé, todo ello le hace sentir un miedo de perder ambos, nadie perdonaría esto ni la vida de su pequeño hijo, sabe que su condena sería ejecución y una lección para toda la comunidad mágica pero con ello implicaría también que los grandes aurores se ven tentados por la vida no-maj o por un no-maj.

" Laisa Van Morten Amadeus Graves Goldstein, es un poco largo para ti, ¿ verdad, amigo ? ".

Ve como Percival sigue admirando a su pequeño bebé, desearía tenerlo dentro de ella nuevamente hacerlo sentir seguro y que todo estaría bien mientras los dos fueran uno mismo como en los nueve meses de embarazó, ha pensado en que podría ver a ambos dos veces al mes, y que al mismo tiempo se va odiar al ver como su hijo ha crecido sin ella, pero no puede permitir que nada malo le suceda a su familia.

" Pero dejame decirte algo estas destinado hacer grandes cosas en esta vida, no creó que te vaya nada bien siendo un granjero ordinario, eres especial y me alegró de ser tú papá ".

A veces desearía huir con ambos lejos de todo esto, pero sabe que no es fácil cuando MACUSA les estaría pisando los talones, es consciente que los británicos son más abiertos cuanto tener relaciones con un no-maj de una forma sentimental incluso aceptan el mestizaje dentro de su comunidad, se acerca lentamente llevando su mano izquierda para rozar levemente sus dedos con los cabellos oscuros de su hijo, le gusta admirar cada mañana cuanto tiene de ambos, pero odia admitir que tiene un poco más de ella, no comprende como lograron ambos concebir durante un encuentro secreto los cuales sucedían una vez al mes, recuerda haber visto la nieve caer a través de su ventana al confirmar que estaba esperando, incluso los pequeños planes e ilusiones que se estaba formando pero sobre todo se preguntaba, ¿ cuando sentiría algo ahí ?.

Pero sobre todo no puede dejar de pensar en aquel día que fue concebido, observaba la calle en la cual paseaban familias incluso parejas, hasta que fue interrumpida por un par de golpes en su puerta y ciertamente se sorprendió al tenerlo en su departamento con una simple explicación mientras sostenía una botella de leche y traía aquel paliacate rojo el cual tanto adora y extrañaba...

“ No hay muchas mujeres con el nombre de Porpentina Esther Goldstein por la gran ciudad y me temo que sólo conozco a una la cual extraño demasiado ”.

Pudo serle un día común nada en especial, ni tan siquiera lo sintió así cuando despertó aquella mañana pero si cuando nuevamente había logrado despertar durante aquella noche con Percival a su lado mientras ambos entrelazaban sus dedos, nunca pensó que sucedería.

" Eres lo que esperábamos Laisa, la unión de nuestros dos mundos, eres la prueba de que ambos mundos podemos coexistir pero realmente eres mi prueba de amor más grande que he tenido con tú mami ".

Roza sus dedos por las mejillas de su hijo, le parecen tan regordetas para un pequeño bebé el cual le resulta tan adorable, ve como Laisa parece darle una pequeña sonrisa le gusta pensar que le sonríe cuando acaricia sus mejillas, aunque ha escuchado que varios aseguran que un bebé tan pequeño nunca sonríe a ella le gusta pensar que su bebé si lo hace, pero no duda en que podría ser un soñador como Percival.

" No le hagas caso a papá, a veces es muy soñador para ser un no-maj, pero no lo culpes cariño por su falta de realismo el siempre nos amará a los dos aún cuando seamos de mundos distintos ".

Sabe que no puede ocultar su familia tanto tiempo y menos cuando Queenie ha empezado a sospechar de ella, los supuestos viajes largos en los cuales se encuentra supuestamente en una misión de encubierta asegurándose de todas las amenazas no lo esta haciendo como lo ha hecho pensar, desearía tener tiempo real para estar con su familia y no saber que hoy debe de marcharse pero con la promesa de volver a él y también a Laisa.

" Esta cansado nuestro pequeño, se parece a ti, tengo tanta suerte de tenerte conmigo y de haber logrado procrear a Laisa, estoy seguro que él estará más fascinado por tú mundo que por la granja familiar y no podría culparlo de parecerse a mi en ese aspecto ".

Ojalá pudiera pensar lo mismo para ellos, incluso cuando ha tenido todas las medidas de prevención necesarias para evitar algo malo, Londres les estaría esperando y con ayuda de Theseus Scamander tanto Percival como Laisa incluso Queenie estarían bien siendo protegidos por el ministerio.

" Esto fue toda responsabilidad tuya, creí que eras un poco más responsable por el estiló de vida al cual te educó tú mamá ".

Lo ve sonreír observa como se inclina para darle un beso en la frente a Laisa, a veces se considera una bruja afortunada por poder tener al gran amor de su vida y por el otro lado la prueba de ello, nunca pensó que un no-maj le haría tan inmensamente feliz pero también le mostraría sus peores miedos.

" Mamá estaría orgullosa del nieto que le he dado y de ti, sé que lo nuestro es considerado un pecado en tú mundo pero podemos protegerlo ambos estando juntos no separados no como antes ".

Deja de acariciar las mejillas de Laisa para centrarse en Percival, quien ha decidido recostarlo en la cuna, nota como su hijo se estira un poco para encontrar una forma adecuada de dormir, lo entiende ella adora dormir en los brazos de Percival y cuando no lo tiene a su lado simplemente desearía desparecer de todo el mundo mágico para estar con él.

" Pides lo imposible, si ellos se enteran de mi relación contigo, no sólo peligraría tú vida sino la suya también y no puedo perderlos, simplemente no, Percival ".

Quisiera que él pudiera entender un poco de lo que ella le ha dicho tantas veces pero es un soñador, incluso un idealista de una vida perfecta si pudiera definirlo, pero teme que esta noche debe de abandonarlos justamente a las doce sale el próximo tren que le llevará a New York, observa a Percival, ambos no deberían estar juntos piensa mientras ve la profunda tristeza en su mirada, se siente tan culpable por condenar ambos.

" Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme perderlos, quiero que lo entiendas por favor, pienso volver la siguiente semana por lo menos visitarles una vez cada semana ".

Sabe que se odiará por el resto de su vida, estar tan alejada de ellos, cuando su prioridad deberían de volverse ellos pero no a escondidas de todo el mundo mágico.

Y piensa profundamente en como decirle a Queenie sobre su familia que ha formado con un no-maj, teme de su reacción sabe que va enloquecer incluso podrá estar tan enfadada con ella que podrá comprenderla.

[ ... ]

Ha preparado té de cualquier manera ha escuchado de Percival tantas veces que el té es bueno para relajar los nervios de alguien.

Observa a su hermana quien intenta hacerle una seña para saber de que hablarán esta vez, no espera una gratificante felicitación por lo que tiene pero desea un poco de comprensión.

" Tenemos que hablar de algo serio, ciertamente me concierne más a mi pero estas vinculada con ello ".

Quiere darse el valor de hacerlo, sería la primera persona a quien se lo dirá, toma aquella fotografía que ha estado sosteniendo durante todo este tiempo, la primera foto familiar, desearía tener más fotos así.

Desliza aquella foto por la mesa para dársela a Queenie quien ha tomado la foto entre manos, no sabría como describir la expresión de su hermana probablemente nota algo de desagrado pero también miedo e incluso enojo, una mezcla de todo, debe de empezar a dar una explicación de todo ello.

" Él es Percival, lo conocí hace un año durante la persecución de Grindelwald antes de su arresto, lo estado viendo a escondidas de todos incluyéndote a ti, te he mentido durante un largo tiempo y hace seis meses cuando me fui en misiones encubiertas era por mi embarazó, su nombre es Laisa Van Morten Amadeus, tiene el mismo color de tus ojos ".

No puede culparse de la mirada que tiene su hermana, sabe lo que cometió se siente como si hubiera asesinado alguien, probablemente la descendencia de un sangre pura.

" Un no-maj y un mestizo en nuestra familia pura sangre es un acto atroz y eres la directora de seguridad mágica para haber cometido tales actos, todo el congreso ira sobre ti y sobre ellos... ".

Ve en su hermana preocupación, es el mismo sentimiento que comparten ahora mismo cuando piensa en ellos.

" Lo conseguiremos, podemos pedir un cambio a Londres, Theseus y Albus podría ayudarnos con los trámites, pero no vamos a permitir que dañen a nuestra familia, ¿ no es así ? ".

Le extiende la mano a su hermana quien la acepta, tiene razón pueden hacerlo, sin levantar sospechas puede conseguir otro cargo dentro del ministerio con ayuda de Theseus o Albus, ve como le sonríe, quiere tranquilizarla ante la situación pero no podrá hacerlo.

" Debo de admitir que siempre le harías caso a cualquier mago menos a un no-maj, desconfiabas de ellos, ¿ qué cambio para esto ? ".

Observa aquella foto la cual señala su hermana pero al mismo tiempo admira como si no lo creyera, ni ella tampoco lo haría, ni lo hubiera imaginado por un momento tener una familia con un no-maj.

" Conocerlo a él lo cambió todo, creí por un momento poner en práctica algún encantamiento sobre él pero me demostró que era bueno, no como todos pensamos que suelen ser los no-majs, él en verdad es bueno algo cambio dentro de mí ".

Adoraría verlo todos los días y no tener que conformarse con aquella foto a blanco y negro, ve como su hermana le devuelve aquella fotografía, ahora puede ver a su pequeña familia, como Percival le tiene rodeada con sus dos brazos mientras ella sostiene a su pequeño bebé, se pregunta, ¿ si la extrañan ? O ¿ qué cambios ha tenido Laisa ?.

" Debo de admitir algo Teenie, creó que mejoraste tú gusto por los hombres además de que ahora prefieres un no-maj, en cuanto el pequeño parece ser tan adorable, ¿ cuando podría visitarle ? ".

Observa a su hermana, odia tener que desconfiar de todos pero ha estudiado todas sus expresiones y movimientos para saber que está hablando sinceramente, ella no puede soportar estar alejada otro día de su familia.

[ ... ]

Jura que ha sido el viaje más largo y despistante de toda su vida pero observa lo que Percival siempre ha llamado hogar, puede verlo dirigirse a la casa y no duda en dejar a su hermana atrás para abrazarlo, logra llegar antes de que entre a casa y se encuentra abrazándolo por detrás de su espalda, le es increíble saber cuanto extrañaba sentir la textura de sus camisas de franela.

" Regresaste a mí ".

Lo escucha en un leve murmuro mientras se aleja un poco de él para observarlo, nota aquel paliacate rojo adornando su cuello nuevamente pero lo ve un poco más cansado, debe ser por los desvelos que debe provocarle Laisa, pero observa sus labios entre abiertos y no duda en besarlo, sentir como su lengua se desliza sobre su boca, le encanta.

" ¡ Mercy Lewis !, Teenie es alto en persona y granjero, pensé que era alguien más ya sabes pero en fin, cariño ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana esta noche puedo saber lo que piensas y no te gustaría conocerme enojada ".

Ve como su hermana se adentra en la casa, sintiendo aquel beso siendo interrumpido ante las palabras de Queenie, apoya sus manos en los hombros de él observándolo fijamente como le sonríe tímidamente.

" Ella es mi adorable cuñada, ¿ verdad ? ".

Asiente, notando que no cambiado en absoluto, sus cejas siempre tan enmarcadas que le provocan la sensación de extrañarlo tanto y tenerle tan cerca.

" ¿ Cómo han estado ? ".

Se ve distraída al sentir como las manos de Percival se encuentran en su cintura, pero al mismo tiempo se siente tranquila de estar en casa.

" Extrañando a mamá, pero ya éstas aquí cariño en casa con nosotros ".

Desliza sus manos para tomarle de la mano, quiere ver a su hijo, observa que su hermana le ha ganado tener entre brazos a su bebé, lo ve un poco más grande que hace dos semanas.

" Nunca pensé que un no-maj pudiera hacer cosas buenas por una bruja, ¿ cierto, Laisa ? ".

Realmente se siente apenada incluso avergonzada de las palabras por su hermana logra entender aquella referencia pero Laisa ya no le pone tanta atención a Queenie, sino a ella, sabe que ambos comparten un vínculo especial.

Podría hacer esto toda su vida acostumbrarse a la vida familiar si tan sólo fueran más abiertos, ante la idea que su hijo le trataran como un mestizo o incluso peor quisiera encerrar su mundo en una pequeña burbuja.

[ ... ]

Lo ha vuelto hacer, no quiere sentirse apresurada pero el tiempo va contra ella, tomaría su abrigo de manera inmediata de no ser por quién le esta observando, se ha percatado que lleva su varita en mano incluso que un grupo de aurores esta afuera de su oficina, tiene una promesa que cumplir, debe de reunirse con Queenie en media hora para ver a su familia.

Pero la expresión de madame Seraphina Picquery no le es de mucha ayuda, es consciente que si toma su varita y empieza a lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones no logrará salir del edificio y debe de pensar en ellos sería muy egoísta no hacerlo, piensa.

" ¿ Ha surgido algún inconveniente, Phina ? ".

Sabe cual es el inconveniente pero no lo va admitir, debe de ignorar todo ello actuar como si fuera la misma persona fría y que nunca se doblegaría ante nadie.

" Recuerdo cuando llegaste, eramos denigradas por el hecho de ser las primeras brujas en llegar a MACUSA pero nunca dudé que llegarías al puesto que tanto anhelabas ni de tu frialdad para forjarte de una reputación respetable pero tampoco dudaba de tú juramento de lealtad cuando fui nombrada presidenta, juraste dar tú vida de ser necesario por el bienestar del mundo mágico, al principio me costó trabajó creer lo que escuché de ti ".

Desea decirle que es una equivocación pero sabe que eso sería un aceptar cualquier acusación contra de ella se muestra relajada y fría, debe de saber jugar bien sus cartas aunque sabe tiene grandes problemas.

" Te daré la oportunidad de oírlo de ti, directora Goldstein ".

Quiere mostrarse más imponente que Seraphina quien hace uso de una túnica negra, como si hubiera estado preparándose, pero no lo hará.

" ¿ Qué debo decir ? ".

Sabe lo que desea escuchar pero ella nunca oirá ninguna palabra salir de sus labios, quiere volver al principio de todo no hacer juramentos que no ha podido cumplir en absoluto por que si lo hiciera sentiría que esta matándose así misma y acabando con lo mejor de su vida.

" Nunca creí que dejarías caerte tan bajo Goldstein, mi mejor auror quien se hace cargo de la dirección de seguridad mágica terminó en brazos de un sangre sucia, rompiste varias reglas, tus propias reglas, ¿ dónde quedó tú lealtad, Goldstein ? ".

Desearía no tener miedo, ni por ella ni por su familia pero no puede evitar pensar en ellos, en Percival pero sobre todo en Laisa, él no podría defenderse ante alguien apenas tiene la suficiente fuerza para apretar su dedo meñique y llevarlo a su boca, no podría soportar perder a ninguno de los dos, pero cuanto las leyes que rigen al mundo mágico teme lo peor.

" Mi lealtad esta en lo correcto Phina, pero creeme cuando se que los no-majs no son malos, la mayoría de ellos son buenos y podríamos coexistir con ellos, Londres lo hace perfectamente bien y algunos países de Europa están adoptando la misma modalidad, podríamos hacer lo mismo ".

Se siente tan pérdida, que no puede centrarse en tener un plan para todos más que la idea de huir, lograr escapar de ahí y tomar la embarcación más próxima a Londres donde podría reunirse con su familia.

" Serás juzgada mañana mismo por el congreso, bajó los siguientes cargos traición ante todo el mundo mágico y fraternidad íntima con un no-maj ".

Extiende ambas manos dejara que le esposen no serviría en absoluto luchar cuando cree tener la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

" Cometes un gran error Phina ".

No puede evitar sentir como es despojada de su pulsera incluso como se adhieren a ella las esposas tan fríamente y ajustadas a sus manos sin estar separadas en absoluto.

[ ... ]

Estaba armando un brillante plan de escape cuando vio a un joven mago dirigirse a ella de cualquier forma se le hizo demasiado familiar a Theseus pero ahora no puede evitar prestarle toda su atención a Percival quien esta siendo acompañado por aquel joven que lleva una maleta, realmente esta sorprendida al verlo en un perfecto traje oscuro prácticamente pulcro pero más al ver sus habilidades ante un cerrojo.

Y le es inevitable no abrazarlo, cuando esta justamente afuera, no le importa que tan molestas sean aquellas esposas, su Percival esta ahí con ella.

" Estas aquí, ¿ cómo lo supiste ? ".

Lo analiza, no ve algún golpe o raspón por su rostro ve como aquel joven parece estar de lo más incómodo ante aquella situación y no lo puede culpar.

" Queenie lo supo, no llegaste al tren y Laisa ha estado llorando, un amigo tuyo llegó a casa y nos informó absolutamente de todo, creí que te iba a perder Tina, no puedo hacerlo, rompí nuestro trato lo siento tanto ".

Nunca olvidaría su trató, él continuaría su vida con Laisa sin importar que buscaría refugio en Londres y nunca volvería Norteamérica, sin importar lo que sucediera con ella.

" Esta bien, cariño, ambos estaremos bien lo prometo ".

Escucha un pequeño tosido de aquel mago quien le señala discretamente una maleta de cuero café la cual se encuentra abierta y sabe para que es.

" Odio irrumpir momentos profundamente románticos pero deben de meterse ahora mismo en mi maleta ".

No se quejará de ello, no mientras sea un plan de Albus Dumbledore quien debe estar arriesgándolo todo por su familia.

[ ... ]

Sabe que no puede obtener una tranquilidad del todo, no cuando MACUSA ha intentado pisarle los talones, probablemente todos esten furiosos por la forma ingeniosa que consiguió huir y como Newton Scamander logró engañarlos mostrándoles una maleta llena de panecillos, pero ahora que observa como su pequeño bebé se ha convertido en un niño de tres años el cual se ríe al ser perseguido por Percival, sabe que vale la pena no ejercer más de sus habilidades ni de extrañar la vida de antes, tiene las pesadillas constantes de volver a encontrarse con Seraphina algún día de estos y no poder hacer nada por salvar a su familia, incluso sus peores pesadillas son el vivir como sería asesinada toda su familia y es algo que le aterra.

No desea sentirse llena de temores, ni de miedos, cuando esta esperando a su segundo bebé, ha empezado a sentir los leves movimientos lo cual le indican que esta justo ahí y que esta vez no existe tanto peligro como la primera vez, observa el cielo nublado de Londres, sabe que no hace un buen tiempo para que su esposo e hijo estén afuera corriendo uno tras otro, se levanta de aquella mesedora con sumo cuidado llevando una mano a su vientre de cinco meses.

" Esta apunto de llover Laisa trae a papi ".

Ha logrado decir mientras les hace una leve señal para que entren a casa, observa como Laisa le ha tomado de la mano a Percival, mientras ambos caminan por el pequeño sendero para llegar a casa y no duda en ir a buscarlos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que todo siga bien entre ellos, pero también que siga disfrutando de estos pequeños momentos, cuando los tiene frente a ella no puede evitar abrazarlos y decirles cuanto les ama, le da la razón a Queenie en que podrán hacerlo como familia.


	92. sólo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Y si se sintiera incompleto ? ".

“ ¿ Quieres ver un poco de magia ? ”.

Es lo primero que recuerda haber leído en un letrero del cual le pareció lo más incorrecto de ver en propaganda no-maj, pero no recuerda más allá de aquellas palabras y nuevamente esta leyendo un letrero viejo que ha perdido la textura necesaria por el tiempo que ha pasado, pero algo dentro de él se ha emocionado y no ha dudado en ir aquel lugar donde suponía que vería magia para ver que se ha convertido en una industria, se siente tan raro últimamente como si varias piezas no encajarán dentro de él.

Ha entrado en una cafetería y observa sus manos puestas sobre aquella mesa, siente que falta algo, es un excelente mago y auror para sentir que le falta algo pero lamenta no saber que es, cuando sabe que tiene su varita y pulsera de ingresó, tiene sus dones en magia sin varita pero aún cree que falta algo importante dentro de su vida.

Y si cierra sus ojos por un momento puede ver a una mujer de espaldas usando su abrigo, pero no puede recordar más ni el saber quién es aquella mujer, ve como la mesera pone aquella taza de café en su mesa, observando el color fijamente siente algo tan familiar, pero no entiende que puede ser, tal vez se debe a que no concilia bien su sueño desde hace meses al obtener pesadillas de las cuales siempre se despierta llorando y no logra recordar ninguna.

Pero no puede evitar sentirse como si fuera atacado por un dementor, le parece absurdo por que le es imposible pero al no saber que le falta es la única respuesta que se quiere dar para sí mismo.

[ ... ]

Nuevamente se encuentra observando el techo de su habitación recordando como es que se ha despertado nuevamente, pero sabe que no va lograr conciliar el sueño, se ha levantado para prepararse a ir MACUSA, nuevamente siente un extraño vacío al estar parado al pie de la cama y observar el lado izquierdo el cual esta pulcramente tendido, no entiende por que sólo duerme en un lado de la cama y no usa más que una almohada mientras en el otro lado yacen dos almohadas, no logra darle explicación alguna.

Poco a poco sabe que el único lugar que no le parece tan vacío son las calles de New York, caminar es lo único que le parece tener algo lógico en como se siente, sabe que hace un par de meses logró perder su bufanda durante un conflicto el cual no recuerda demasiado, sólo no haber esquivado una maldición lo suficientemente rápido para saber que sólo logró lastimar su mano derecha, y que perder una bufanda no es lo que le hace sentir tan vacío.

Se ve distraído al observar a una mujer con un abrigo gris en un puesto de hot-dogs o en si al puesto que acostumbra a ir antes de entrar al edificio tampoco le da una explicación por que todas las veces que esta ahí logra pedir dos hot-dogs de una manera diferente, uno sencillo pero el otro con demasiada mostaza y poca catsup.

Aunque sigue observando aquella mujer y algo se le hace familiar de ella, probablemente es la bufanda que le cuelga de su cuello, un azul marino demasiado particular le haría pensar que es su bufanda pero no lo cree posible, se acerca aquel puesto para pedir la misma absurda orden.

" Buenos días Roy, quiero la misma orden de siempre ".

Ve como asiente Roy, siempre le ha parecido un poco gracioso su bigote quisiera reírse pero algo dentro de él sabe que no sería lo correcto por temor a obtener un regaño, sabe que un día de estos debe ir al curandero para obtener alguna poción antes de que pierda la razón de si mismo.

Ve hacia el lado que esta aquella mujer quien le esta observando fijamente, no recuerda haberla visto de algún lado pero le sonríe tímidamente mientras lleva ambas manos a sus bolsillos, la ve por un momento más para saber que es hermosa pero se ve distraído.

" El segundo con bastante mostaza y un poco de catsup, ¿ no es así ? ".

Asiente, no sabe lo que hará con un segundo hot-dog probablemente nuevamente se lo obsequiará a Red, quién desde hace meses lo ve con una mirada de pena la cual no logra entender.

" Hace un mal día chico, ¿ no crees ? ".

Ve el día nublado como si fuera a llover, cualquiera podría deprimirse pero días así son sus favoritos.

" Es un buen día Roy, me extraña que prefieras un día soleado ".

Su orden esta terminada y cuando obtiene aquella bolsa de papel para pagar no puede evitar ver hacia donde estaba aquella mujer para ver que ya no esta, había algo familiar en ella que por un momento pensó que no faltaba algo dentro de él, pero decide ignorar aquello antes de darse por perdido.

Antes de cruzar la calle observa ambos lados buscando aquella mujer pero no obtiene resultado alguno.

[ ... ]

Siente que alguien le esta tomando de los pies, mientras es levemente zarandeadono, probablemente es por que finge estar dormido sólo por molestar un poco, quiere nuevamente conocer sus límites.

" Despierta, vamos hazlo esposo ".

Pero escucha un par de golpes llamando desde la puerta, se ha dormido por un instante y no entiende quien le ha llamado esposo, pero no puede tener un momento de distracción cuando debe de cumplir con sus deberes.

" Adelante ".

Esta cansado, teme que su agotamiento le haga soñar cosas que no son, pero al ver a Phina entrar a su oficina debe de mantenerse tan bien como pueda.

" Necesitamos hablar de unos asuntos respecto al mundo no-maj el congreso piensa que es hora de abrirnos un poco más al respecto de las relaciones entre nosotros y los no-majs, al parecer un ministro importante se ha visto enredado con un no-maj y nadie se atreve a intervenir ".

Sabe que debe ser algún.ministro lo suficiente grande para no meterse en aquel asunto, no sabe si alegrarse o simplemente sentirse como si nada, por lo cual se inclina por lo segundo.

" Es una verdadera lástima tener que decir adiós a nuestro viejo protocolo cuando parecía funcionar perfectamente, ¿ no te parece ? ".

Nunca vio nada especial en ver como los recuerdos eran eliminados de alguno de sus aurores al verse en un lío amoroso con algún no-maj, pero siempre los veía seguir la vida normal después de ello y al poco tiempo estar formando su familia con alguien de la comunidad, permaneciendo así la sangre pura, asiente levemente no desea expresar su opinión en absoluto.

[ ... ]

Observa como la nieve ha empezado a caer a través de aquella ventana, sintiendo como alguien le rodea con sus brazos su dorso y enreda su pierna entre las suyas, no puede evitar sonreír.

" Será un buen día, ¿ no te parece ? ".

Lleva su mano derecha para acariciar su pierna lentamente, no le gustaría levantarse en absoluto, prefiere estar con ella y escuchar su voz.

" Pero debes despertar ahora mismo ".

Se siente tan agitado al estar nuevamente en su habitación completamente a oscuras y no puede evitar observar al lado que yace completamente vacío, siente que va enloquecer realmente esta vez, no ha tenido pesadillas desde su encuentro con aquella mujer pero ahora escucha aquella voz femenina que le hace despertarse cada madrugada y no puede volver a conciliar el sueño.

Lo único que le tiene justamente vagando por las calles de New York es que necesita olvidar aquellos sueños quisiera ahuyentarlos, pero se ve distraído al ver como una mujer en un abrigo gris sale de la famosa panadería “ Kowalski ”, ve como resalta aquella bufanda de color azul marino y no duda en seguirla.

La estado siguiendo desde hace un par de cuadras, dirigiéndose a los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, cree perderla justamente cuando ha entrado a un pequeño edificio no sabe si sería correcto adentrarse o no, pero hay algo en ella que siente como le atrae y no le permite sentirse vacío por lo cual decide adentrarse aquel edificio, donde sabe que ahora mismo la iluminación parece fallar en cualquier momento, escucha un par de golpes provenir de una pared y entre más sube los gritos de las demás paredes parecen hacerse presentes, pero se enfoca al escuchar a dos mujeres entablando una conversación una voz le parece tan familiar, por lo cual se apresura a llegar al piso de arriba para ver como una mujer de edad avanzada se despide y escucha una puerta cerrarse.

Roza contra aquella mujer sin olvidar de que puerta ha salido, guarda para si mismo el número 24, asegurándose de tocar lo más claro posible sin evitar sentirse nervioso, escucha como alguien le retira el seguro aquella puerta para abrirla.

" Señora Esposito, ¿ ha olvidado algo ? ".

La voz de aquella mujer le sería imposible de olvidar la ha escuchado tantas veces en sus sueños y ahí esta ella, la misma mujer que no le dejaba de ver aquella mañana, pero ve como ella intenta cerrar la puerta no duda en poner su pie para evitarlo.

" Me conoces, ¿ no es así ? ".

Siente como ella intenta ejercer más presión sobre aquella puerta, pero no le resulta nada difícil seguir sintiendo la presión ejercida.

" Señor podría por favor marcharse, creó que se encuentra demasiado perdido ".

La sigue observando, su cabello ondulado corto, ahora puede entender por que el café le parece tan familiar lo entiende al ver sus ojos, parece que ambos comparten una conexión.

" Esposo y enredar una de tus piernas sobre las mías, ¿ te resulta familiar ? ".

No entiende como funciona sentirse profundamente cautivado por alguien que apenas esta viendo pero la familiaridad que no puede recordar le hace pensar en diversas cosas incorrectas, como besarle pero si lo hace entendería el por que de una bofetada, siente como la presión desaparece por completo de su pie y aquella puerta se abre, ahora puede observar claramente aquella mujer sin el abrigo quien se encuentra usando una blusa blanca y pantalones grises.

" ¿ Qué recuerdas ? ".

Cierra la puerta detrás de si, sólo continúa observándola ve como aquella mujer parece querer llorar.

" Tú voz, sentir tus manos sobre mí, ¿ quién eres para mí ? ".

Ve como aquella mujer ha llevado sus manos sobre su boca, ve en su mano izquierda un anillo de compromiso y una alianza de matrimonio, pero no puede evitar bajar la mirada un poco más notando como de su collar cuelga un medallón pero también una alianza de matrimonio un poco más gruesa como si fuera para un hombre.

" Ellos... No esto esta mal no puedes estar aquí debes de estar en tú propio mundo, se encargaron de tus recuerdos y de quienes nos conocían, por favor vete ".

Intenta entender a quienes se refieren, pero verla ahí le parece tan irreal, quiere volver a recordar todo, quien era ella para él, sabe que no era alguien simple sino alguien importante.

" ¿ Quién soy para ti ? ".

Necesita tener respuestas, quiere acercarse más a ella pero es como si también retrocediera al ver como ella da unos pasos hacia atrás, teme que huya y no le de las respuestas que necesita.

" No eres nadie ".

Observa aquella mujer, realmente lo va hacer, se acerca a ella teniendo cuidado de no provocar que ella huya.

" No recuerdo haberte visto antes, probablemente en sueños te he visto, eso quiere decir que fui alguien para ti, sólo quiero respuestas, me siento vacío como si algo me faltará y creó que tienes las respuestas que buscó ".

Aquella mujer asiente no sabe si le dará las respuestas que necesita pero la ve hacer una señal para que tome asiento en una de aquellas sillas, sabe que es el intruso buscando respuestas.

" Después de esto debes irte y olvidar que hemos hablado, ¿ correcto ? ".

Identifica algo de temor en su voz, es como si estuviera apunto de interrogar alguien y este sintiera miedo por lo que va hacer, pero no le haría daño en absoluto.

" Nos conocimos hace un par de años, se quién eras antes de conocerme, me lo explicaste todo sobre tu mundo y los deberes que tienes como director de seguridad mágica, me viste durante mi acto en el circo, mi sueño era ser bailarina y tú me viste hacerlo, nos casamos en un mes de conocernos recuerdo lo que dijiste “ tenemos toda una vida para conocernos ”, pero no la tuvimos, nunca debiste relacionarte conmigo, me destrozaste Percival ".

Ve como tiene una mano en aquella alianza de matrimonio que cuelga de su cuello, suspira levemente, entiende lo que sucedió el método fue aplicado en él como cualquier protocolo ante el incumplimiento de la ley.

" Y es mejor así, no me recuerdas ni sabes quién fui para ti, puedes empezar nuevamente una vida, tienes una segunda oportunidad, ahora vete por favor ".

Observa en ella claramente sus ganas por llorar no puede culparla, el sentimiento de culpa le es grande, quiere hacer algo por ella y no desea marcharse.

" ¿ Puedo abrazarte ? ".

Su voz nunca la había escuchado tan quebrada como la de aquel momento pero la ve asentir, nunca podría dudar en estar a su lado, comprende por que no le ejecutaron aún sigue siendo útil para el congreso.

" ¿ Por qué no me buscaste ? ".

Sentir sus manos en él como le rodean fuertemente en su espalda, es familiar toda esta situación.

" Teníamos tanto que perder Percival, quise buscarte te veía tantas veces pero nunca me atreví a hablarte, sabía que no me recordarias, sigues siendo un buen hombre Percival ".

Se aferra más a ella, tratando de grabar cada momento de ella incluso su escencia, se aferra más a ella temiendo no volver a verla nunca y teme que así va ser, siente como ella se va apartando lentamente de él.

Pero se ve distraído al escuchar un llanto levemente, prácticamente eso es lo que logra separarse de ella, quien no duda en buscar aquel llanto, no duda en seguirla y ve como tiene entre brazos a un bebé el cual lo tiene apoyado contra su pecho.

" Percival te presentó a Mishka Ruan Tait, es mi pequeño hombre adorable, creó que debes de irte ya es demasiado tarde ".

Observa como ella empieza a caminar de un lado a otro en aquella habitación logrando ver aquel bebé de cabello castaño, y nota como aquel bebé le observa fijamente profundamente despierto, se repite dentro de él aquel nombre Mishka Ruan Tait, sabe que el último nombre proviene de su papá, sigue admirando aquel bebé y parece que ella se ha dado cuenta, no quiere hacerla sentir incómoda, sabe que debe de marcharse.

" ¿ Quieres cargarlo ? ".

No tiene respuesta alguna más que estar conteniendo la respiración pero observa sus manos perfectamente extendidas, siente aferrarse al bebé, y el abrumador sentimiento de amor que nunca había sentido intuitivamente, ve como tiene su mano formando un pequeño puño el cual ha llevado a su boca.

" Es tuyo, fue raro como lo obtuvimos fuiste el primero en saberlo ".

Apoya en su pecho al bebé, acariciando levemente su espalda, sintiendo su respiración y se siente tan profundamente afortunado pero al mismo tiempo no sabe por que no se encuentra enfadado por los recuerdos y tiempos que le han arrebatado, sabe que debe de recompensar todo daño, se acerca lentamente a ella para abrazarle con su mano libre, le hace sentir completo después de tanto tiempo.

" Quiero quedarme un poco más por favor ".


	93. leche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser espectadora de una conversación es algo que no esperaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mi lector favorito rusa Forwenx

Se ha despertado maravillosamente bien pero tuvo un gran problema al hacerlo y fue cuando estiró sus manos para sentir a su marido él cual no estaba y en cambio estaban las sábanas frías, lo cual le pareció extremadamente raro, sabe que debería estar justo aquí dándole mimos y prácticamente consintiendo todo lo que deseé, no le va ser tan fácil un nuevo embarazo pero esta feliz por el nuevo bebé que viene en camino, en si el segundo, después de tantos intentos lo han logrado conseguir nuevamente después de cuatro años.

Lleva ambas manos a su vientre, esperando sentir un día de estos algún golpe que le haga sentir que ahí esta su bebé esperando el tiempo necesario para conocer al mundo, pero de igual forma no puede disfrutar del pequeño momento sin saber donde se ha metido esta vez su marido, por lo cual ha decidido tomar su enorme abrigo teniendo en cuenta que no cree conseguir algún problema con Percival, se asoma en la habitación de su hijo para saber que no se encuentra en la cama y mucho menos en su fuerte o oficina como le gusta llamarle a un tipi donde se encuentran algunas bestias de peluches las cuales a denominado como su congreso, ve que el libro de Newt no se encuentra en absoluto en la habitación, para su edad lo considera demasiado hábil.

Tiene al menos la vaga pista que su esposo debe estar acompañado de su hijo y teme que nuevamente ambos se encuentren discutiendo como si fueran dos adultos sobre quien tiene más derechos sobre pasar tiempo con ella, pero lo que más le ha importado es como decirle a Indiana sobre ser un hermano mayor, probablemente quiere consultar a Queenie pero nunca se ha visto en tal deber al saber que sus sobrinos lo saben sin tan siquiera oírlo de su hermana, así que se siente completamente sola y es mamá primeriza todo le es nuevo para ella incluso saber lo que es la primera vez sentir temor al ver como su hijo había logrado tener la varita de Percival y si su marido prácticamente estaba aplaudiendo ante la situación, sintiéndose el padre más orgulloso del mundo al saber que Indiana había obtenido el don de magia sin varita.

Ha bajado las escaleras, realmente le gustaría saber por que los pisos de aquella casa son de mármol y la hacen sentir fría incluso cuando son días de calor pero le es peor cuando empieza el invierno como es su caso, no le molestaría estar frente a una fogata siendo abrazada por su marido para encontrar un poco de calor pero para ello primero debe de encontrar a su marido y asegurarse que tanto él como su hijo no estén nuevamente practicando alguna poción mágica que darle a Jacob como sujeto de experimentación, lo cual parece divertir ambos incluso a sus sobrinos, no entiende de que lado proviene lo espeluznante pero intuye que no es de su lado absolutamente.

Pero le llama la atención algo estar escuchando la voz de su hijo quien al parecer esta en el comedor familiar y por lo que observa los retratos familiares parecen querer poner atención en la conversación y ella obtendrá un primer lugar ante tal conversación que seguramente ha comenzado.

" Phoenix Indiana Tales Zeth Marius Graves Goldstein, quiero tener una conversación de mago a mago contigo ".

Por un momento pensaría que usaría de hombre a hombre pero no es para quien engañarse ha comprobado ciento de veces que esta casada con un niño pequeño el cual no se deja ver demasiado frente a todos pero si con ella, logra ver a su marido sentado en la silla principal, en si esta en su lugar, no entiende el por que Percival le dio aquel lugar desde que se casaron incluso antes lo cual le hace ser un mago demasiado liberal ante todos y si ha logrado provocar grandes polémicas dentro del mundo mágico incluso pudo escuchar algunos rumores que él había sido quien procreó a Indiana lo cual le causó gran risa ante el tonto rumor, pero le llama la atención ver dos vasos de leche y un plato de galletas, toda una conversación de mago a mago, ojalá así entablará las conversaciones Percival en MACUSA, piensa.

" Con leche y galletas sería tener una conversación de mago a padre, ¿ no crees, papi ? ".

Se daría una felicitación si pudiera por el ingenioso hijo que tiene, observa como Percival frunce el ceño, ella desearía reírse pero prefiere saber como se desarrollara aquella conversación padre e hijo, le parece una clonación perfecta como su hijo lleva uno de sus dedos a sus labios, como si esperara una respuesta por parte de Percival.

" Eres algo ingenioso probablemente un poco brillante pero tendremos una conversación importante así que toma leche y preparate pequeño bribón para escuchar atentamente las palabras de tú padre ".

Ve como Percival es quien toma una galleta, en si las galletas que ha traído Queenie, la receta preferida y predilecta de un Graves, galletas con bastante chispas de chocolate y trozos de nuez, protege bien su vientre con aquel abrigo, nuevamente se siente una mamá sobreprotectora que puede creer en todo.

" Antes de hablar seriamente papi, ¿ crees que esta navidad obtenga mi primer juego de física ? ".

Y su hijo apoya ambos codos en la mesa, observando sus rizos perfectamente castaños aunque a veces teme que su tono verdadero es oscuro.

Pero le encanta observar a su hijo saber que pequeños detalles pertenecen a quien y aunque sabe que tiene demasiado de Percival en cuanto físico teme que sea todo un rompe corazones en ilvermorny o MACUSA, sabe que tendrá a todo el mundo suspirando por él, además de sus ojos que pueden cautivar a quien sea le parece gracioso aquel pequeño detalle que para cualquiera podría ser imperfecto los curanderos lo explicaron como heterocromía un cambio del iris de sus ojos, dejando ver uno más diferente del otro en cuanto colores y le ha encantado ver sus ojos uno azul y el otro profundamente negro, nunca creyó que podría hacer algo tan perfecto y verlo por si misma.

" Phoenix esto es serio, ¿ cuantas veces hemos tenido conversaciones de mago a padre ? ".

Ve la negativa de su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo le ve tomar una galleta y ver que se esta tomando en serio las cosas al sentarse adecuadamente en la silla aunque esto signifique no lograr llegar del todo a la mesa.

" Bien, antes que nada quiero hablar sinceramente, sé que no suelo ser demasiado expresivo contigo ni con nadie más excepto con mami, nosotros dos hemos tenido pequeños atracos sobre a quien le pertenece más mami pero siendo sinceros de papá a mago, ¿ qué opinas de un hermanito ? ".

Al parecer alguien quiere ahorrarle el pequeño viaje de explicar que tendrá un hermano o hermana de cualquier forma le resulta maravilloso e inexplicable, recuerda tener que explicarle a Percival con manzanas y peras que ambos iban a tener un bebé, lo cual le pareció curioso después de todo lo que ella había aprendido de él ahora le había tocado enseñarle que tendrían un bebé y de eso hace cuatro años.

" Uhm... Un aliado pero eso significa que no sería más el único bebé de mami, ¿ verdad, papi ? ".

Observa como Percival acaricia el cabello de su hijo sabe lo que debe de estar pensando como el carácter Goldstein logró predominar sobre el suyo.

" Te contaré algo Marius, pensé que estando siempre sólo sería feliz, pero estaba en lo erróneo, por que cuando conocí a mami por primera vez fui feliz en mi vida y no volví a sentirme sólo, por lo cual no quiero que tú tomes ese estilo de estar sólo, desearía haber tenido un hermano o hermana alguien con quien hablar y compartir mis travesuras incluso mis dulces, por eso mismo quiero que tengas un hermanito con el cual jugar y cuidar, así que pequeño tendrás algo mejor que un juego de química ".

Probablemente algo manipulador y convincente, sabe que los Graves suelen ser demasiado manipuladores con hechos y palabras adecuadas todo lo contrario a un Goldstein que necesita demasiadas palabras dulces en el momento adecuado no como un Graves el cual goza de la manipulación en un momento serio.

" ¿ Así que tendré un hermanito, papi ? ".

Ahora sabe que es su problema confirmar la noticia ella no le exigió hablar con Indiana, de cualquier forma se siente librada de pasar por tal asunto, hace un par de meses su sobrino Joe le instaló la pequeña duda sobre donde provenían los bebés y ciertamente no sabe cual fue la respuesta adulta más responsable de todas ya que le preguntaron al tío Newt y este les respondió...

“ Los bebés vienen por un ritual de apareamiento de dos especies claro ejemplo de ello es lo que hacen sus padres al estar juntos ”.

Quiso matarlo por unos cuantos segundos probablemente lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por la oportuna intervención de Percival en todo esto, sabe como hubiera acabado Newt, pero por otra parte estaba la penosa y vergonzosa respuesta de su marido claramente no estaba preparado para ello todavía y puede recordar claramente su respuesta...

" Los bebés, vienen del amor que sentimos por ejemplo mi esposa y yo te tuvimos a ti ".

Pero sabe que lo más vergonzoso fue la segunda pregunta de su hijo...

" ¿ Y qué clase de apareamiento se necesita, papi ? ".

Jura que se quería reír al ver la expresión de su marido, no podía compararla con nada del mundo ni tan siquiera cuando ambos entrenaban y él se asombraba al ver lo cerca que estaba alguna maldición de golpearlo, pero lo más divertido de su vida fue la respuesta obtenida.

“ Sólo debo de tocar a mi esposa con mi varita, como un encantamiento y esperó jovencito que no volvamos hablar de este tema hasta tus treinta años si es que mi esposa te permite casarte con alguien ”.

Aunque esto le es algo diferente observar a su hijo y como esta sonriendo, sabe que tiene la misma sonrisa idéntica que Percival incluso felicitaría a su marido por su buen desempeño en crear a Phoenix.

" Sí, tendremos un bebé y serás el hermano mayor quien se va encargar de cuidarlo, en si será un compañero de juegos para ti, así que felicidades por tú hermanito y mi disminución de tiempo con mami ".

Ve como Percival toma aquel vaso de leche para chocarlo contra el de Phoenix, prácticamente un brindis entre padre e hijo.

" Papi lo siento por ti ya no eres el único hombre en la vida de mi mami ".

Siente como su corazón se derrite lentamente, observando como su pequeño niño, lleva su mano derecha al hombro de Percival, prácticamente para consolarlo.

Recuerda lo tan celoso que estuvo su marido cuando notó sus cambios gracias al embarazo de Phoenix pero realmente supo compensarlo con él, sabe que ama a su hijo pero es un celoso en extremo, no permite que su hijo le de más de cinco besos en la mejilla y dos abrazos durante su presencia, a veces no logra comprender a su marido y le resulta un poco más complicado su hijo, quien vaya le es una caja de sorpresas.

" ¿ Y si es niña ? ".

Probablemente no puede imaginarse como sería tener una niña, ni quiere imaginar lo que Percival le haría a las muñecas con tal de tenerla simplemente para él, sabe que si por él fuera no saldrían de casa ni de su habitación en absoluto.

" Te quejarías de ella papi, pero sería bueno tener una hermanita como mi prima Lisa, entonces quiero que mami tenga una niña ".

Ve como Percival asiente, mientras le da un sorbo aquel vaso de leche y observa detenidamente como sus comisuras se han llenado de leche, odia lo desastroso que suele ser su marido al beber un vaso de leche, así que ha decidido armarse de valor para acercarse a su marido y arreglar aquel desastre.

" Si no me puedo quejar de ti con mi esposa dudó que pueda hacerlo si tienes una hermanita ".

Al parecer su hijo se ha percatado de su presencia por que ve como corre hacia ella mientras lo abraza, y no duda en inclinarse para repartirle un par de besos por todo su rostro.

Pero observa a su marido y su expresión de un desagrado contundente mientras le ha dado la espalda, nunca pensó que su lado paterno sería celoso respectivamente.

" Mi dulce bebé, ¿ sabes cuanto te amamos ? ".

Vaya que le tiene cautivada la mirada de Phoenix, le encantan sus ojos, pero aún sigue sonriendo y lo adora realmente, aprieta levemente sus mejillas cualquier Graves reacciona encantadoramente ante tal molestia, pero lo ve asentir.

" Mami, me ha contado papi que tendré un hermanito, ¿ sabes dónde esta ? ".

Por un segundo pensó que su hijo ya tenía este asunto bajó control pero toma ambas manos de él para llevarlas a su vientre, ve la mirada de asombró que tiene Phoenix y le parece tan encantador, definitivamente piensa que va ser un gran rompecorazones.

" Esta justo aquí esperando a conocerte a ti y a papi ".

Deja de apretar sus mejillas, para besarle su frente, pero no puede evitar distraerse al escuchar unos leves crujidos provenir de la mesa, se da cuenta que es su marido devorando prácticamente las galletas, haciendo un desastre más en la comisura de sus labios.

" Amor mío podrías ir por el libro favorito de papi para que lo lea en voz alta para tú hermanito, estoy segura que le va encantar escuchar la voz de papi, ¿ no crees ? ".

No necesita pedirle algo a Phoenix dos veces para verlo salir corriendo, le dará justo el tiempo necesario para permitir hacerse cargo de su marido, lo nota un poco molesto, probablemente es por que le ha prestado atención a Phoenix y lo ha mimado, lo cual no ha hecho en absoluto con su marido.

" ¿ Molesto, mi señor ? ".

Ve como aparta la mirada de ella mientras se lleva la penúltima galleta a su boca, agradece que es más hábil que él en cuanto atrapar algo, así que toma la última galleta, molesto o no buscará la forma de quitarle aquella galleta de sus manos.

" Mi señor creó que tengo más derechos en molestarme que usted, me he despertado esta mañana sin la calidez del cuerpo de mi marido abrazandome, ¿ creé que es justo ? ".

No sabe si es más interesante observar el ventanal que a ella, pero lo entiende aunque a ella le encanta ignorarlo leyendo una que otra novela no-maj sobre amores imposibles.

" Le recuerdo que ha estado mimando a su hijo, por lo cual creó que no debería de recriminar absolutamente nada ".

Ingenioso pero molesto piensa, sabe que internamente Percival debe estar contando cada día que falta para la carta y asistencia de su hijo en ilvermorny y probablemente le faltan otros once años para estar nuevamente solos si es que no logran tener más familia.

" ¿ Y supongo que mi esposo quiere mimos perezosos ? ".

Ha llamado su atención y le muestra aquella galleta, probablemente a cautivado más su atención que aquella galleta, ve en su mirada algo profundamente oscuro.

" Dame la galleta y no seré malo con usted señora Graves ".

Mueve su mano donde sostiene aquella galleta, teme que no es un gato al cual se suele engañar con simples movimientos para cautivar su atención, sabe que no quiere la galleta.

" Sé bueno con nuestros bebés y obtendrás la galleta mi señor, hasta entonces usted no gozará de ningún dulce, ¿ entendido, esposo ? ".

Lo ve asentir, y un par de pisadas le distrae sabe que su hijo esta apuntó de acercarse y odiaría una situación comprometedora de cualquier forma esta preparando una plática si algo llega a suceder, pero antes de tener a su hijo consigo, le entrega la galleta a Percival, mientras lleva su mano derecha a las comisuras de sus labios para retirar cualquier migaja de la galleta y rastros de leche.


	94. padres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Qué serían de dos momentos vergonzosos ante sus padres ?.
> 
> Y un momento sorpresivo.

Nunca ha entendido el por que un no-maj goza de revisar a todo mundo sólo cuando intenta asistir a una ópera de la cual ha visto en diversos periódicos no-majs que la critican de excelente incluso se ha dejado influenciar por Tina quien le ha convencido de comprar un par de boletos pero en último momento lo que pensó como una cita íntima entre dos se convirtió en algo familiar, Tina había invitado abiertamente a Queenie, Jacob y como si fuera poco sus padres estaban de visita así que también los ha traído no se opone a la revisión ya que todos han pasado es el último, siente como aquel no-maj empieza a tocar sus costados de arriba hacia abajo, pero siente que se ha detenido en sus bolsillos.

Y recuerda un pequeño detalle que se la ha escapado entre manos, inclusive el recuerdo de aquella mañana le resulta demasiado fresco para saber que ha sido por completo un desconsiderado con su dulce novia permitiendo que estuviera así todo el día sin aquel pequeño detalle que logró arrebatarle la mañana durante un encuentro acalorado, culpa la desesperación.

" ¿ Qué es lo que tiene ahí, hijo ? ".

Podría maldecir a cualquier persona por tal ofensa, desea no estar pasando por tal momento, sus padres están justo ahí esperándolo para entrar y así encontrar a Tina quien esta con su cuñada y el no-maj.

" Un pañuelo ".

Por primera vez en su vida desearía ser alguien rebelde para oponerse ante una autoridad baja, observa a sus padres quienes paren preocupados ante la situación, puede jurar que sabrá el comentario que soltará su mamá cuando vea lo que carga en su bolsillo del abrigo, mientras ve como aquel no-maj ha logrado meter su mano para sacar aquellas bragas de encaje azul marino, le es un penoso accidente, demasiado para su buen gusto ver como las esta extendiendo pero no duda en arrebatárselas para guardarlas nuevamente en su bolsillo del abrigo.

Y no duda en marcharse de ahí sin importarle si sus padres le están siguiendo o no, siente extrañamente un calor en sus mejillas, es el peor momento vergonzoso que jamás ha pasado en toda su vida, logra visualizar a Tina quien esta platicando con Queenie, justamente en el palco principal, no desea saber que están pensando sus padres sobre Tina, ambos tenían una imagen pulcra e inocente de su novia todo lo contrario a él, no duda en acelerar el paso para sentarse justo enmedio de ambas hermanas.

" Amor, ¿ dónde te haz dejado a mis suegros ? ".

Observa fijamente a su novia, sabe que es demasiado dulce para alguien como él que no esta acostumbrado a tanto ni tampoco a recibir pero sabe que es algo mutuo entre ambos, se siente completamente cautivado al verla en aquel vestido negro ajustado y de gala, quiere contenerse a todo, sus padres ya han pasado el peor momento al ser expuesto por aquel no-maj quien les mostró la ropa interior de su novia.

" Venían detrás de mí, tuve un pequeño problema ".

No quiere ni pensar lo que sus padres están pensando sobre él, probablemente ambos estén teniendo el concepto de considerarlo un depravado y no les ha dicho toda la verdad de su relación con Tina, probablemente sería acusado de algo peor y un peor concepto tendría ante sus padres.

Se ve distraído al sentir un leve tirón en su oreja izquierda, al observar detrás de él se da cuenta que es su mamá, tiene grandes problemas y escucha las risas de Queenie las cuales paran en cuestión de segundos.

" No es verdad, ¿ o sí, Teenie ? ".

Realmente no puede concentrarse ante tal tirón de cualquier forma siente como ha parado, es el peor momento de su vida ni tan siquiera Tina hace algo así o realmente no si descarta aquellos momentos cuando tira de su lóbulo con sus dientes, pero sabe que no es un buen momento para convocar recuerdos.

" Ahora Percival Anaxímenes Nepomuceno Graves, entrega lo que no te pertenece a Tina ".

Por algo sabe que no vive con sus padres, se siente tan apenado que le expongan de tal manera incluso que digan sus dos nombres menos favoritos de todo el mundo, puede odiar de todo el mundo que mencioné su nombre menos de ella, incluso cuando suele llamarle ‘ Ana ’, pero da una negativa rotunda no va entregar aquellas bragas en público.

" Mamá sólo toma asiento y esto lo discutiremos en casa además soy un adulto, por favor papá hazle entrar en razón a mamá ".

Se siente profundamente como si fuera un niño que intenta lograr la intervención de su padre ante una travesura, pero observa a Tina quien parece divertida ante la situación, sabe que debería de sentirse apenada pero sabe como disimularlo ante todo el mundo menos cuando están solos.

" Nunca le quité un par de bragas a tú mamá y las conservé como si fueran un premio, Anaxímenes ".

Error protestaría nuca le quitaría algo a Tina para hacerlo de su premio, se defendería al decir que todo sucedió tan rápidamente y estaba más que desesperado por romper aquellas bragas cuando Tina le detuvo con el pretexto que eran su último juego de bragas y supo contenerse para guardarlas en su bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo, teniendo piedad de aquel último juego de bragas azúl marino las cuales sin remedio alguno son sus favoritas.

" Papá estamos en público podríamos por favor dejar esto hasta que lleguemos a casa, mi novia y cuñada están aquí incluso mi cuñado extra oficial ".

Ve una sonrisa entre labios de Tina, probablemente esta pensando en un castigo para él por tal situación vergonzosa y sabe que tarde o temprano debe enfrentarse ante el juicio Goldstein.

" Señores Graves, creanme no es tan problemático este asunto, si ambos supieran todo lo que me ha tocado vivir con ellos dos creanme sinceramente que tardarían años en desinfectar y cambiar muebles, ¿ cierto, Teenie ? ".

Le es un tremendo consuelo las palabras de su cuñada, sólo fue un pequeño incidente y nunca llegaron más allá por más que lo deseaban sobre aquel sillón ante la interrupción de Queenie quien traía una bolsa de panecillos recién horneados por Jacob Kowalski.

" Creó que la función esta apuntó de comenzar, ¿ no creen señor y señora Graves ? ".

Escucha totalmente intimidado de Jacob Kowalski quien parece más que apenado ante tal situación familiar pero no puede evitar prestar atención a nadie más que a Tina, desearía estar a solas en un palco con ella y hacer un poco de las suyas pero teme ahora mismo tener supervisión de sus padres por lo cual en lugar de posar su mano izquierda sobre su muslo toma su mano entre la suya para acariciarla lentamente y hacerle saber cuanto le desea mientras siente como se apoya en su hombro para prestar atención en la ópera que por lo visto sus padres han guardado silencio claramente pero sabe que no se salva de la plática que sostendrá.

[ ... ]

Sus padres han decidido quedarse en casa por un par de días antes de continuar su viaje por la península italiana de cualquier manera no se siente absolutamente aliviado de nada tener supervisión de ambos padres aunque claramente todo el mundo esta agradecido y feliz de ver a sus padres, incluso ha visto últimamente que demasiado personal femenino les ha obsequiado diversas cosas a sus padres, pero ahora mismo es el menor de sus problemas pensar dónde se han metido sus padres, por que se ha tomado un pequeño descanso con su novia, sabe que debería continuar preparando la cena pero lo ha visto como un buen momento libre para besarle inocentemente y saber que aquel momento no tiene nada de inocente al sentir como las piernas de Tina se aprietan alrededor de sus caderas y como teme que aquella encimera no soporte sus represalias de días.

" Percy no es un buen un momento tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento ".

Escucha a Tina murmurando contra su cuello, no le importaría que fuera el peor momento de su vida, la quiere a ella y no entiende como adora hasta el más mínimo toqué de ella sin importarle apenas si se trató de un leve roce.

" ¿ Quieres qué te suplique de rodillas, amor ? ".

La observa por un momento, nerviosa y jadeando levemente, sabe que él es un desastre peor que ella pero no le importaría en absoluto incluso ponerse de rodillas por ella estaría dispuesto hacerlo.

" ¡ Anaxímenes ! ".

Siente como las piernas de Tina dejan de presionarlo, probablemente se encuentra más que frustrado al verse atrapado por sus padres, a quienes les esta dando la espalda, no quiere retirar sus manos de la cintura de Tina, pero lo hace mientras emprende el trabajo de abotonar los botones de la blusa blanca teniendo cuidado de no provocarse más.

" ¿ Acaso debemos de ir detrás de ti como si fueramos aurores de mmm ? ".

Ya entiende por que sus padres se comprenden tal cual si hay algo en común entre ambos es el ingenio que mantienen ante las palabras.

" No, papá y mamá, pero quería tener un momento a solas con mi novia es demasiado pedir sólo un pequeño momento ".

Ve una sonrisa en Tina al igual que la encuentra sonrojada, siente como le empuja levemente y el retira sus manos del escote de aquella blusa, sabe que quiere huir de tal momento incómodo pero no la dejará ir.

" Por la barba de merlín Percival, no me sorprendería que en estos momentos tengas hijos por toda MACUSA, tienen razón al querer atraparte y por lo visto no eres tan fuerte de voluntad para contenerte ".

A veces no le sorprende lo hiriente que pueden sonar los comentarios de su mamá, ni los rumores que ha usado en su contra, como si fueran ciertos, deja de presionar a Tina para dejarla irse no quiere que este en una discusión entre sus padres, pero al parecer no quiere dejarle al sentir como sostiene su mano izquierda dándole el apoyó que necesita, recuerda la primera vez que hizo esto durante en ilvermorny era un momento difícil al enterarse del fallecimiento de su abuelo y por supuesto su inminente ingresó ante la gran guerra.

" Aún no les daremos nietos, mamá y creó que si tuviera algún hijo, Tina me lo habría dicho o lo notaría para los años que llevamos juntos ".

Apenas sabe que lleva una semana con sus padres y para los incidentes penosos o vergonzosos los cuales están acabando en discusiones o regaños teme que huirá de su propia casa para mudarse al departamento de su novia y no le importaría tener que dormirse en el sillón pequeño.

" Percival retira tus manos de Tina y querida no permitas que mi hijo te envuelva tan fácilmente a veces me temo en que su padre y yo cometimos un error en él ".

Ser un hijo no deseado nunca le fue de gran ayuda saberlo, pero se alegra de estar ahí por Tina, al menos siente que eso ha sido lo único bueno que sus padres le han otorgado aparte de ser presionado sólo para vivir por MACUSA.

Pero se distrae al sentir como le besa, a veces se pregunta, ¿ por qué ella le ama ?, recuerda la primera vez que le confesó sus sentimientos basándose en cinco palabras simples.

“ Me enamoré de ti, mentor ”.

Nunca la soltó a pesar de las diferencias entre edades y por si fuera poco temía que fueran atrapados y prácticamente expuestos, algo que nunca sucedió, de lo contrario sus padres le hubieran condenado prácticamente.

" Percival es un excelente hombre y les aseguró que nunca ha cometido un error ".

Su pequeña novia siempre abogando por él ante todo el mundo, sabe que lo considera como si fuera el mejor de los magos inclusive el mejor hombre que ha pisado la tierra por lo cual nunca ha dejado de sentir una gran admiración por ella, pero él siempre admitido que la mejor mujer y más buena que ha conocido es a ella, inclusive le es tan bondadosa con todo el mundo que intenta aprender de ella un poco y por un momento ver al mundo como lo concibe ella.

" Tina te esperamos afuera, queremos hablar de ciertos temas contigo que no le compiten a mi hijo ".

Su mamá tan autoritaria como siempre, ahora puede escuchar sus tacones resonar por todo el piso de la cocina, suspira aliviado al tener un momento a solas con Tina intentando entender que va hablar su mamá con ella.

" Quita esa expresión de preocupación quieres amor, supongo que mis suegros van a querer hablar sobre nuestros planes a futuro, lo tendré todo bajo control, ¿ quieres darme un beso de buena suerte ? ".

Desearía no sentirse preocupado, pero entiende cuando Tina le ha dicho que tiene todo bajó control inclusive ante sus padres sabe que lo hace realmente, pero no quiere dejarla ir.

[ ... ]

Agradece haberse escapado de casa por un momento y estar ahora mismo desayunando con Tina tan alegremente que no siente la presencia de sus padres todavía, aunque sus elfos domésticos le han visto raro lo entiende es por lo feliz que se siente, inclusive cuando esta celebrando el primer mes del cumpleaños de Tina, en si esta celebrando su cumpleaños veintiocho con un mes.

Tina considera absurda el celebrar cada mes el día de su cumpleaños pero para él no le es nada absurdo, agradece que ella este ahí, pero ahora mismo observa como se ha robado otro hot cake de su plato para llenarlo de miel, últimamente la ha visto con más apetito que nunca.

" ¿ Te parece ir al parque y tener un pequeño picnic, amor ? ".

Observa como Tina troza un poco de aquel hot cake mientras lo lleva a su boca, ama el sabor de sus labios cuando logra obtener un poco de miel.

Aunque hace un par de semanas la ha visto profundamente alegré, como si viera algo en ella que le ha cambiado de manera significativa y se siente completamente embobado por ella.

" Sí, pero juró Goldstein que si me lanzas nuevamente al lago con aquellos patos no voy a dudar en hacer magia sin varita en ti ".

La ve sonreír tímidamente recuerda inclusive cuando suele lanzarle las hojas que logran recolectar gracias al otoño inclusive como se recuestan sobre aquellas hojas como si fuera una cama para ambos.

" Claro, tampoco podré besarte sin el previo consentimiento de tus padres, ¿ verdad ? ".

Sabe que se esta burlando, últimamente sus padres no se han despegado de él incluso cuando tienen una cita para si mismos en un restaurante el cual ha tardado tanto en reservar se ven interrumpidos por la compañía de sus padres y su momento romántico se ve frustrado.

" Goldstein creó que estas siendo demasiado osada frente al hombre que puede hacerte rogar ".

La nota tan segura de si misma, pero le agrada ver aquella seguridad en ella, incluso como esta usando su camisa blanca, sabe que se adapta encantadoramente en ella y esta contando los días para la embarcación de sus padres, si por el fuera no dudaría en mandarlos en alguna escoba mágica para tener a Tina para si mismo sin terceras interrupciones.

" Buena suerte intentándolo amor pero tus padres están aquí y lamento decirte que no puedes explorar en absoluto recomendaciones de mi suegra ".

Sonríe para si mismo, sabe que su mamá ha intentado influenciar un poco sobre Tina o en si totalmente, pero incluso ha tenido el pequeño inconveniente que sus padres inclusive han ido a preguntarle personalmente a Phina sobre su desempeñó como director de seguridad mágica y sabe lo que respondió prácticamente en lo que se vio envuelto Tina...

“ Percival trabaja mejor bajó presión incluso cuando de ello se trata estar bajo las faldas de cierta auror ”.

Por algo ha expresado su total descontento ante Phina pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el consejo que le dio su madre a Tina, pensó que hablarían de consejos útiles no lo que escuchó...

“ Niegale a mi hijo cualquier momento dulce que pueda mantener contigo y presionalo para sentar cabeza, de lo contrario querida mi hijo podría dejarte e ir detrás de alguien más, es un hombre que suele doblegarse ante cualquier bonita mujer y no entiendo como le haz logrado soportar ”.

No le sorprendería si ambos estuvieran casados y su mamá le aconsejaría sobre mejor divorciarse, no logra comprender en absoluto a sus padres, sabe que esperaban más de él probablemente que toda su vida se dedicará al mundo mágico y sus respectivas políticas menos en su vida personal.

" Sabes que te amo demasiado, ¿ verdad, amor ? ".

Siente como Tina roza los dedos de su pie contra su tobillo, siempre tan discreta incluso cuando teme ser atrapado sabe que es difícil que atrapen a Tina en sus movimientos algo descarados, pero su pregunta siempre termina sorprendiéndole saber que es amado y corresponde al mismo sentimiento le parece increíble.

" Lo sé, al igual que sabes cuanto te amo tanto para no saber quién sería sin ti Goldstein ".

Escucha un leve estornudo y se ve distraído al ver a su papá con siempre tan imponente con aquella barba blanca espesa, sabe que debe comportarse como un mago formal ante sus padres y altamente educado.

" Percival Anaximenes Nepomuceno, no es así como debes de tratar a la madre de tú hijo no nato, ¿ qué hicimos mal querido George ? ".

Siente como Tina se ha detenido ante sus movimientos, intenta analizar cada palabra que ha dicho su mamá sabe que Tina no esta embarazada y ve como ella esta también confundida.

" Señora Graves esta completamente equivocada no puedo estar embarazada ambos estamos bajo pociones, llevó cuentas de mis días fértiles y uso nuestro amuleto ".

Respecto aquel tema de lo improbable que es sabe que es demasiado imposible que este embarazada Tina, incluso lleva perfectamente un calendario como si fuera una bitácora demasiado perfecta.

" Lo estas se ve en tú mirada y sino compruebalo con el método de la cebolla, así es como enteré de Percival Anaxímenes y si quieres saber lo que será puedes intentar el método de la cebada y trigo cualquiera funciona para saber si tendrás un niño o niña ".

La tranquilidad en su madre le sorprende pero sabe que no están esperando un bebé de lo contrario Tina ya hubiera enloquecido en un par de días al ver que su período no ha llegado.

" Estas embarazada de Anaxímenes, ¿ no lo sabían ? ".

Ve como sus padres toman asiento respectivamente, ahora mismo no le importa odiar su segundo nombre o el tercero, sabe que su madre esta gozando de este momento.

" Querida deja de suponer algo improbable, si Tina asegura que están bajo pociones y lleva un calendario es por que así es y no existe ningún embarazo ".

Por primera vez en toda su vida creé estar de acuerdo con su padre sin lugar a dudas, pero ve a Tina quien parece intentar asimilar todo y creé que debe de recurrir a su cuñada antes de que tenga un ataque ligero de nervios.

" ¿ Por qué otra razón estaría embarazada ? ".

Escucha de Tina, nota algo de alegría pero temor a la vez en su voz, probablemente piensa sobre si realmente estuviera embarazada, sabe que no tendría problema alguno pero aún no esta dispuesto a compartir a Tina con nadie absolutamente aunque sea también algo suyo y de ella, no lo esta.

" Fácil querida la forma en la que últimamente se nota que ha cambiado tú manera de caminar, el pequeño aumento de tú busto, que últimamente estes disfrutando más de mi hijo como nunca antes y por último tú apetito, apenas tienes un mes ".

Observa a su novia, últimamente si lo piensa bien la ha visto disfrutar más de ellos como nunca lo cual le es raro por que nunca pensó que podría ser mejor de lo que ya era y al parecer sus padres se han percatado de ello, si ha notado un pequeño cambió en el aumento de sus senos pero no es como si nunca pasará cuando es época de frío sabe que le provoca un cambio en cuanto el caminar le es normal al igual que el apetito no le culpa siempre le resulta normal cuando no la ha dejado descansar en absoluto pero algo le hace resaltar aquello durante su cumpleaños recuerda que se burló de él ante la idea de tener un bebé y lo que simplemente consiguió su cometido para abandonar la fiesta fue...

“ dame a mí bebé, señor Graves ”.

Aún así ambos estaban bajó pociones incluso Tina aún conserva aquel amuleto para evitar un embarazo, no creé que madame Nessa le haya jugado sucio, pero rápidamente descarta aquel pensamiento con ella ha mandado hacer todos los amuletos para infertilidad que ha usado Tina, lo cual suele ser frecuente ya que a veces logra perderlos durante misiones.

" Felicidades ambos por estar encinta es maravilloso, ¿ no crees, George ? ".

Realmente no lo creé pero ve como Tina se para rápidamente de la silla, la observa y no le parece que este absolutamente embarazada.

" Cariño creó que debemos de posponer nuestro picnic y debes de acompañarme por ciertas cosas ".

Ahora ve como su madre si ha logrado influenciar en Tina, lo piensa bien tener un bebé no sería el fin del mundo pero no quiere compartirla con alguien ajeno a ellos, pero le hace caso mientras toma su mano, si creé que esta embarazada debe de sentirse asustada ante la mínima idea de ser padres.

" Tengan cuidado con los no-majs, maravilloso querido tendremos un nieto el cual sólo nos tendrá a nosotros como sus únicos abuelos ".

No le llamará la atención a su madre simplemente por respeto pero sabe que ha sido un comentario respectivamente cruel, si Tina tuviera a sus padres todavía vivos sabrían que hacer ante la posibilidad de que ella este embarazada y no sentiría miedo por estarlo.

[ ... ]

No encuentra lo emocionante de confirmar un embarazo a través de un diente de león, en si ambos están observando aquel frasco el cual ha tapado Tina no entiende cual es la vergüenza en ello, pero la comprende ver su orina no es algo que le debe de gustar ver a todo el mundo, la siente apoyarse en su hombro mientras ambos están en su departamento milagrosamente Queenie huyo de ambos para tener nuevamente una cita con Jacob así que tienen el departamento para si solos.

" Y si estoy embarazada, ¿ te molestaría ? ".

Observa a su novia quien aprieta fuertemente sus manos entrelazadas recuerda un par de veces amenazarla con embarazarla probablemente por que es demasiado celoso ante las miradas de los demás magos y brujas que tienen hacia su novia y en algún momento pensó que embarazarla sería la solución ante aquellas miradas pero después de meditarlo pensó que la haría más deseable y descartó toda posibilidad.

" Si ambos estamos esperando no me sentiría molesto pero tampoco dispuesto a compartirte con alguien más, eres mi mujer y no quiero que lo seas de alguien más ".

Siente como ella deja de apoyarse en su hombro para observarle ve en ella un cierto brillo incluso emoción lo atribuye ante la idea de tener un bebé.

" Nadie más va a venir a quitarte tú lugar amor, además creó que me haz tenido varios años para ti, sino mal recuerdo unos dieciséis años probablemente más desde la primera vez que te vi ".

Por un momento observa su vientre, y piensa en como se vería embarazada de su bebé al cual claramente no buscaron tener y sin embargo buscan una confirmación de él usando un diente de león esperando a que se tiña de rojo y de lo contrario tendrán que recurrir a una cebolla lo cual no le parece nada especial en absoluto.

" ¿ Me amarás más a mí que a el bebé ? ".

Sabe que es un egoísta cuando se trata de ella, si por el fuera jamás la compartiría con nadie ni con su cuñada Queenie donde surgen más sus pequeños altercados por el tiempo de Tina.

" Percival si estamos esperando serán dos amores completamente distintos, pero a nadie podré amar como a ti, quiero que lo entiendas, amor ".

Siente como Tina acaricia su mejilla izquierda, probablemente enloquecería de amor por el bebé pero tendría que trabajar para sentirse dispuesto a compartir su todo con alguien ajeno y se distrae al ver sus labios, no duda en acercarse para besarle dulcemente.

[ ... ]

Prácticamente sabe que su madre ha invitado a todo el mundo mágico a casa incluso a magos y brujas que nunca había visto en su vida ahí están en aquella celebración, han recibido varias felicitaciones por el nuevo integrante de la familia Graves, incluso Queenie ha estado empezando a tejer diversos gorros de estambre y ahí esta su encantadora cuñada sonriendo mientras recibe regalos y trata de convencer a Tina por que pinten la habitación del bebé en tonos rosas pastel.

Pero ahí esta su novia, sonriendo ante todo y le parece encantador como tiene una mano en su vientre, mientras que sus padres no han dejado de halagar a Tina por el nieto que les dará, siente que los halagos hacia su novia no son nada con lo que ella se merece, van a tener un bebé y siente aquella felicidad abrumadora pero también un orgullo inmenso, al saber que Tina lleva a su bebé, no duda en acercarse a ella para abrazarle por detrás, logrando posar una mano en su vientre aún plano.

" Creó que Queenie ha tenido suficiente de ti, ¿ no crees, diosa ? ".

Siente como la mano de ella se apoya sobre la suya pero al parecer a Queenie no le agrada que le arrebate a Tina pero ciertamente la comparte sólo el tiempo necesario que creé injusto y es prácticamente desde la tarde hasta la mañana pero ahora sabe que la tendrá para si mismo y no puede evitar sonreír.

" Teenie dile algo a Percy, no es justo que el ahora tenga todo tú tiempo, ¿ quién me acompañará a comprar ropa y hacer cosas de brujas ? ".

Se apoya en el hombro de Tina sintiendo como su cabello le roza su mejilla, le parece divertido que se este dejando crecer el cabello, incluso como su cabello le resulta tan ondulado y perfectamente castaño.

" Queenie, adorable cuñada te permito tiempo con mi chica siempre y cuando me beneficie a mi lo que adquiera o hagan ".

Pero ve como Jacob abraza a Queenie agradece la oportuna intervención del no-maj, por lo cual ve la oportunidad de tomar su mano para escaparse por un momento de las felicitaciones y enhorabuena que han recibido, logrando atraparla en su balcón.

" Eres demasiado malo con Queenie, quieres ser un poco más amable por ambos, amor ".

Hábilmente le ha manipulado sin lugar a dudas con el embarazo, ama verla tan alegré incluso escucharla hablar con el bebé sobre ellos.

" Esta bien seré un poco más amable con Queenie, ¿ te han dicho lo maravillosamente hermosa que estas hoy ? ".

Ve como niega mientras la ve sonrojarse levemente le es inevitable no posar sus manos en su cintura, ver lo hermosa que esta luciendo aquel vestido blanco largo, en el cual nota perfectamente como se va notando su vientre.

" Lo estas, me encanta verte así, deberíamos de hacer bebés un poco más seguido después de este, ¿ no crees ? ".

La acerca un poco a él para abrazarla, sabe que dentro de poco le costará un poco de trabajo más hacerlo pero no le importará, ni las ciertas críticas envidiosas que ha alcanzado escuchar sobre el embarazo, sabe que en Tina le va sentar perfectamente y se siente tan enamorado de ella que teme sólo haber prestado atención en ella todo él tiempo y no en los comentarios de su madre o padre al presentarlo con amigos cercanos.

" No pensarás eso de mi cuando este como un globo y te cansarás de mi cuando tengamos más hijos ".

Sentirla insegura es lo que odia, pero sabe como hacerla sentir segura incluso que puede ser dueña de su vida y no él como creería.

" Uhm... Te amaré más cuando vea tú vientre crecido por llevar nuestro bebé, los consentiré tanto que creeme cariño jamás podría aburrirme de ti ni de tener hijos contigo, es mi deber como tú hombre, me encanta verte así embarazada de mí ".

Empieza a moverse lentamente con ella, en si como si fuera un baile lento, sabe que no ha sido un mal después de todo incluso cuando sus padres han cancelado su viaje para estar justamente en el nacimiento de su hijo o hija, agradece que no hubieran llegado en Agosto de lo contrario nunca estaría aquí celebrando la noticia de ser padres.

" Nepomuceno, ¡ ¿ dónde maldiciones te haz metido ? ! ".

Odia la intervención de su mamá quien viene acompañada de su papá, prácticamente ambos sonriendo, aunque nada de ello le quita hace tres días el gran regañó que recibió por ambos al confirmar que sería padre.

" Y aquí vamos amor ".

Escucha a Tina, mientras la suelta cómodamente para tomar su mano y dirigirse a sus padres quienes probablemente van hacer más presentaciones de las debidas.


	95. navideño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña vista al espíritu navideño de Percival Graves o una demostración de que realmente existe un poco de ello.

Esta demasiado sorprendida al ver como una pequeña parte del gran director de seguridad mágica se encuentra desempolvando unas cuantas cajas donde asegura tener varios adornos navideños, pero ella se ha puesto cómoda en el sillón de cuero rojo de su dulce marido, tomando una taza de chocolate con un par de malvaviscos y una cucharada de miel, así que le sabe demasiado dulce pero no puede comparar aquella bebida con su marido, así que esta atenta viendo como abre aquellas cajas un día antes de iniciar diciembre, lo cual vaya le sorprende ver este pequeño lado oscuro de su esposo salir a plena luz, le encanta estar casada y aprendiendo cada día más cosas interesantes de su marido.

Así que ahí esta atenta a sus movimientos cuando se distrae al ver como su marido, logra sacar unas cuantas esferas y desde luego varios ángeles demasiado navideños.

" Señora Graves, ¿ ha pensando en mi regalo de esta navidad ? ".

Recuerda que hace unas cuantas navidades le ha obsequiado calcetines, camisas, pijamas de satín, dulces y más dulces, así que esta navidad le es completamente diferente por que ambos son un matrimonio desde hace dos meses, se hace el breve recordatorio al observar su alianza de matrimonio y el anillo de compromiso el cual le parece que brilla demasiado e incluso ha tenido que cuidar como si su vida dependiera de ello ante las pequeñas garras de Niffler a quien no le importaría saber con quien se ha metido.

" ¿ Tal vez una nueva camisa ?, ¿ un juego de gemelos ?, ¿ más dulces ? ".

Observa una sonrisa en su marido quien sigue sacando más piezas, notando viejas figuras talladas de madera y prácticamente se esta dando cuenta que su marido tiene demasiados cascanueces lo cual le parece tan raro ver de un mago y más como alguien de Percival, si tiene algo significativo para ella esta navidad con su marido.

" Debe ser sorpresa señora Graves, pero supongo que mi regalo debe de envolverse, aunque veo a mi regalo demasiado cómoda en mi sillón con mi manta favorita ".

Ve aquella manta que tiene cubriendo sus piernas, no es culpa suya que la casa sea tan helada que ni la chimenea logra hacerla entrar en calor, pero su marido le resulta tan ingenioso para ciertas ocasiones que no puede culparlo.

" ¿ gris o negra la envoltura ?, ¿ rojo o azul el moño ? ".

No es que se encuentre dispuesta a envolverse así misma para complacer a su marido pero le parece tan divertida la situación, y ver como su marido ha empezado por abrir la otra caja revelando cajas de regalo pequeñas pero más cascanueces, le parece que esta viendo un niño pequeño en plena navidad, tan dulce y tan suyo piensa.

" sorprendeme señora Graves pero en cuanto el moño lo prefiero rojo ".

Sabe que la navidad no es lo suyo pero si parece ser lo suyo para Percival, tan pocas veces le ha tocado ver aquel lado suyo que le hace recordar lo dulce que suele ser su matrimonio, a veces logra sorprenderle tanto.

" Me sorprende que el señor Graves crea que el color rojo suele levantar pasiones ".

Debería de experimentar con rojo, pero teme que cualquier color siempre levanta algo en Percival que prácticamente les hace perder ambos la cordura y estar en un armario de escobas ante la desesperación de no poder soportar más, claro ejemplo fue el día de su boda ambos tuvieron que huir de la fiesta ante los leves roces de sus manos.

" Esta demás decir que mi señora es la responsable de mis arrebatos pasionales de cualquier forma ella prefiere verme trabajar para su benefició ".

Ver de rodillas a su marido, acomodando aquellos adornos le provocan que tenga una imaginación demasiado creativa para si misma, recuerda la primera vez que le tuvo de rodillas y fue para pedirle matrimonio, algo un poco torpe pero profundamente encantador.

" Es por un bien común señor Graves de alguna manera consigue deleitar a su esposa y que deseé adelantar un poco su navidad justo como usted hace con sus adornos navideños, sintiendo el espíritu navideño antes de tiempo, ¿ creé que sería justo prestar un poco de atención a su recién esposa ? ".

Le es una extraña adicción querer a Percival incluso le es más cuando se entregó a él, desearía entender que le provoca para que siempre se sienta tan necesitada de él.

" ¿ Quiere sentir un poco del espíritu navideño mi esposa ? ".

No le importaría volver a la sala cuando el chocolate este frío y no creé que le importe tanto a Percival decorar su pino de navidad para empezar a oficializar la navidad por toda la casa, ya puede imaginar el día de mañana por los senderos del jardín cascanueces incluso en la entrada de la casa.

Sabe que nunca en su oficina expresaría su alegría navideña a excepción por el pequeño botecito donde tiene algunos bastones de caramelos para obsequiar o en si para el mismo, incluso ve como de aquella chimenea cuelgan dos calcetines uno gris y el otro negro con sus respectivos nombres, lo cual le parece demasiado lindo, teniendo en cuenta que nunca tuvo un calcetín durante toda su vida hasta que Percival le dio aquel pequeño detalle el cual suele llenar con diversos dulces que al final de noche buena terminarán en su marido.

" Depende si mi esposo tiene un poco de tiempo para su esposa, ella estaría encantada de aceptarlo ".

Sabe que esta limpiando aquellos cascanueces de casacas rojas y le es raro que algunos tengan casacas de color negro, se pregunta ¿ cuantas generaciones llevan en la familia Graves ?.

" El señor Graves siempre tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para su dulce esposa, la señora Graves ".

Ve como Percival comienza a levantarse del suelo, mientras camina lentamente hasta donde se encuentra para quitarle aquella taza de chocolate y dejarla sobre el centro de mesa, lleva sus manos hacia aquella corbata para aflojarla a su gusto no quiere interrupciones entre su esposo y ella, sabe que esta apunto de dar inició a una pelea por quien obtendrá el control de ambos y ella estará encantada por demostrarle quien predomina entre ambos.

[ ... ]

Le ha despertado un olor terriblemente agradable mientras siente como los brazos de su marido le rodean, le es una buena forma de empezar su día sintiendo los cariños de su marido quien no ha dudado en empezar a despertarla con un par de besos en su cuello, sabe que de seguir así nunca se levantaría de aquella cama.

" Mi amada esposa es hora que te levantes para saludar debidamente a tú esposo ".

Odia que últimamente se este dejando crecer la barba, le provoca tantas cosquillas sentirlo raspar contra su piel al mismo tiempo que ha pensado en algo que su marido quiere imitar a una especie de papá noel demasiado atractivo, así que se decide a confrontarlo y observa que algo cuelga desde la cabecera de su cama, sabe perfectamente lo que es y le resulta una trampa aquel muérdago.

" Las tradiciones siguen vigentes señora Graves, estamos bajó el muérdago ".

No entiende por que ha preferido observarlo para ver que ella un suéter de rayas verdes y rojas los cuales tienen bordados de copos de nieve en blanco, demasiado navideño para estar a una semana de navidad y nota algo sorprendente esta usando un gorro rojo de terciopelo con el simbólico pompón blanco.

" Por la barba de merlín, no voy a besar un vagabundo versión papá noel, ¿ qué le hiciste a mi marido ? ".

Ve una sonrisa entre labios formarse de Percival, no es su intención ofenderle pero nunca ha visto tantos cambios en él incluso sabe que todos se admiran de los pequeños cambios que ha tenido Percival como si empezará a demostrar quien es realmente.

" Sólo un beso señora Graves, tradiciones son tradiciones mi dulce esposa ".

Observa sus labios entre abiertos y no puede evitar llevar una mano a su mejilla derecha para sentir como su barba raspa contra su palma, sabe que no puede negarse ante él, así que se reincorpora lentamente para darle un casto beso.

" Es lo único que obtendrá de mi Señor Graves si no logra deshacerse de aquella barba molestosa, deberías de ver como me deja tú barba de intentó aspirar para ser el nuevo papá noel ".

Lo nota como le sonríe entre labios, mientras empieza a rozar su barba contra sus mejillas sabe que le deja completamente rojizo su rostro incluso ciertos arañones pero sabe que hace un peor desastre entre sus muslos, podría irle encantadoramente la barba pero le es una molestia incluso para besarlo.

" ¿ Podré obtener un poco de ayuda de mi esposa, señora Graves ? ".

No logra acostumbrarse del todo ha ser llamada señora Graves por más que aún siga siendo auror Goldstein, le es extraño tener el apellido de Percival para si misma, pero a veces no puede evitar alegrarse cuando algunas brujas suelen llamarle señora Graves y ve en ellas cierto desagrado incluso envidia probablemente por que sin quererlo tiene al ex-soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo mágico.

" Siempre obtendrás un poco de ayuda de mí, señor Graves pero antes dime más señora Graves y obtendrás mi total ayuda incluso para envolver regalos ".

Observa fijamente sus labios entre abiertos, un tono demasiado rosado tal vez al frío o ante la situación que no ha probado alguna paleta o dulce que pinte sus labios de diferentes tonos incluso su lengua.

" Me agrada tener negociaciones matutinas como estas pero antes debemos desayunar antes de comenzar nuestro día, por cierto buenos días señora Graves ".

Sabe que él tiene más espíritu navideño de lo que ella considera tener alguna vez, incluso cuando sabe que nadie le creería que el director Percival Graves de seguridad mágica suele despertar a su esposa bajo el muérdago usando un gorro y suéter completamente navideño, cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar y se alegra por estar justamente ahí disfrutando de su marido en la época navideña inclusive se lo ha imaginado agitando una campana de color dorada sintiendo más que el espíritu navideño a pesar del gran pino navideño que se encuentra en la sala adornado por todo un ejército de cascanueces, puede acostumbrarse a sentirse un poco contagiada por tal espíritu navideño.


	96. marchar

Probablemente le sea una nueva adicción adquirir anillos y unos cuantos diamantes no entiende el por que, pero simplemente lo ve, lo quiere y compra, pero ahora observa como su ex-novia tan adorable como siempre esta sonriendo ante los desastres de Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, le han llegado malos rumores de ciertas lenguas que jamás hubiera creído lo que decían por no ser que esta presenciando todo aquello desde primer plano, pero no le es un lujo saber que en algo se equivoca todo el mundo cuando ha escuchado decir...

“ Sí terminas con alguien es para mejorar tus gustos ”.

Pero siente que Tina los ha empeorado e irse con el hermano menor de Theseus Scamander no le hace sentir mejor ni peor, observa el anillo que esta usando en su dedo anular izquierdo, un anillo de compromiso demasiado sencillo para todo lo que ha adquirido desde que le dejó, hubiera deseado ser él quien la hubiera dejado y destrozado su corazón no al revés.

No entiende en absoluto que tiene de especial el señor Scamander, no tiene grandes habilidades ni mucho menos tiene la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita más que llamar a los desastres, no estuvo en Wampus, no debe de compartir los mismos sueños que Tina y lo más importante de todo jamás la apoyará como él.

Aunque ha pensado que Tina se ha fijado en él por lo expresivo que es o un poco más de lo que él era con ella, a veces ha jurado que se arrastrará hasta sus pies para tenerla de regresó pero se mantiene firme ante ello y que él no se dio vencido, durante los primeros días deseaba verdaderamente hacer real la orden de ejecución sólo para el señor Scamander, se ha cansado considerablemente decirle a Tina que nunca le hubiera provocado ningún daño, aunque ella viera quien fue el impostor no le importó y ahí estaba admirando felicidad ajena.

" Así que es cierto lo que hablan las malas lenguas de todo el mundo mágico, ¿ nuevamente soltero ? ".

No va a condenarse a mostrar sus sentimientos por primera vez ante todos, sólo aprieta levemente su puño derecho ante la pregunta de Phina, pero no deja de pensar en cuanto le dio a Tina para recibir esto, se pregunta ¿ si olvidó cuán importante era ella para él ?.

" Temporalmente pero ella será quien volverá, Artemis no es su tipo ni el indicado, Phina ".

Siente que su corazón esta agonizando al ver como Tina le sonríe al señor Scamander, pero incluso siente una estaca justo en el pecho al ver como el señor Scamander ha retirado su bufanda azúl marino para poner la suya de hufflepuff, agonizar en vida lo siente tan mal.

" Por tú bien es mejor pasar de página, ella lleva sangre no pura todo lo contrario a ti, deberías de aspirar a alguien como tú y mantener el legado Graves tan cual ".

No le es diferente nada de ello, siempre tuvo un mal concepto de los conocidos como “ sangre sucia ”, pero cuando la conoció tan tímida e insegura de responder todas las preguntas personales cambio su concepto que tenía para saber que todos eran iguales y no debían existir tales diferencias entre magos y brujas, incluso las condiciones para contraer matrimonio, algo que la excluye de casarse con un sangre impura sino es con alguien de su misma condición y sangre pura, sabe cuán profundamente odia sus políticas que debe seguir tal cual.

" Prefiero el suicidio, antes de encontrar a alguien con el mismo corazón que el mío ".

Deseó acabar consigo mismo durante la primera hora antes de recapacitar que no le daba más de una semana con tal amor pasajero, probablemente se ha dado la idea que el señor Scamander la ha seducido con su mundo en Inglaterra, donde no existe ninguna ley retrógrada y todos son felices incluso toman té magos y no-majs mientras platican sobre el quidditch, pero a quien engaña no le importaría mudarse ni cambiar de país por ella.

" Eres el único mago que creó ha perdido la cordura de si mismo al ver que le han dejado por alguien joven, ¿ qué esperabas de ella ?, esta más que claro no quería a nadie grande ni mucho menos alguien como tú, huyó antes de que las canas fueran demasiado evidentes, alegrate que fue antes de tiempo y no cuando necesitarás de su ayuda ".

Sabe que se equivoca Phina, jamás Tina le cambiaría por alguien más joven, ella adoraba contar sus canas y era algo que le exasperaba pero a ella le divertía tanto que lo permitía, mañana o noche era contar nuevamente y recuerda la supuesta razón del rompimiento...

“ No puedo olvidar lo que pasó necesito tiempo y verte no me ayuda en absoluto ”.

Así es como término completamente sólo y de eso hace un mes, probablemente un poco más, no entiende como puede matar así de simplemente lo que sentía por él cuando no puede hacer lo mismo.

" Como sea, debo de volver a mi cargo, ahora si me disculpas Phina debo de ir por unos cuantos informes pendientes ".

Toma el valor que se necesita para ir por el informe de Grindelwald el que ha redactado Tina, hace dos días le tocó estar de guardia en el calabozo de Grindelwald de alguna forma debió de estar algo hablador con ella, al final era quién buscaba ejecutarla y no él como todo el mundo pensó.

Apenas esta a tres pasos de ella cuando la escucha dejar de reír, no le parece que se este riendo sinceramente pero tampoco le sorprende que intenté fingir ante todos que esta bien.

" Auror Goldstein requiero su informe de hace dos días en mi escritorio lo más antes posible ".

Menciona sin querer dar aquellos tres pasos puede observar como el señor Scamander sostiene su mano, y siente que puede venirse abajo cualquier expectativa que tenía sobre ellos dos, apenas si lograban rozar sus manos ante el público y cuando lograban estar solos entrelazaban sus dedos, nunca pensó que el olvidar fuera tan rápido.

Necesita un pequeño momento a solas, no le importa que imagen dejé sobre como se encuentra pero le parece más que una complicidad aquello, tal vez Phina tenga razón y Tina se ha dado cuenta que la juventud es importante, pero cree conocerla perfectamente para negarse ante ello, no tiene más remedió que encerrarse en un armario de escobas y gritar todas sus frustraciones, no le es un cuento de hadas, nunca le pareció que tuvieran un cuento pero quería trabajar arduamente para obtener el final.

Se encuentra sentando en una esquina de aquel armario, observando aquel anillo de compromiso recuerda que siguió el consejo de Queenie para comprar el anillo de compromiso...

“ Su anillo ideal no lo piensa extravagante ni lujoso sino simple pero encantador, sólo compra algo que te parezca sencillo pero hermoso, ¿ no creó que sea tan difícil para un mago o sí ? ”.

Observa aquel anillo sigue sin entender como es que aún lo conserva debió de haberlo arrojado hace tiempo al mar incluso a una hoguera de salem, cualquier cosa menos estar ahí torturándose.

" Señor Graves le he traído mi informe ".

Ve un par de tacones frente a él y unos tobillos profundamente descubiertos, cualquier mago del siglo pasado haría un escándalo al ver a una bruja con sus tobillos descubiertos.

La examina de arriba hacia abajo, lleva un vestido demasiado elegante para asistir así al trabajo sabe que es para una cita, se siente peor que alguien agonizando ante un cruciato.

" Auror Goldstein lo pedí en mi escritorio y cuando es una orden se debe de cumplir tal cual, ahora puede retirarse y hacer realmente bien lo que pedí, o deseara contar con la ayuda de su novio el señor Scamander ".

Sino supiera respetar sabe que haría realmente cosas terribles por ella incluso aunque no sean sus asuntos todo lo relacionado con ella le vendría importando tanto para no respetar en lo más mínimo su privacidad.

La ve completamente callada sin decir ninguna palabra, realmente desearía que le dijera un par de maldiciones incluso los peores insultos de ambos mundos pero nada viene de ella.

" Eso creí auror Goldstein, ahora puede retirarse y dedicarse a trabajar en su escritorio y por primera vez dejarse de romances con el señor Scamander, como se habrá dado cuenta ninguno de mis aurores se encuentran coqueteando ni teniendo un buen momento con sus parejas sentimentales y usted no tiene privilegios ante nadie ni es más ni menos, ahora largo de mi espacio ".

Sabe que se esta volviendo el mismo mago que era antes de conocerla, alguien de quien ahora pueden dudar si le falta alma o carece de ello en absoluto, no entiende como pudo perderlo todo gracias a las ambiciones de un mago oscuro el cual su objetivo también era exterminar a magos y brujas como ella, pero sabe que en el fondo de ella le culpa por lo sucedido con Queenie, nunca quiso lastimarla y no lo habría hecho si de ello no hubiera dependido la vida de Tina, pero estaba predestinado a suceder él y Queenie lo sabían.

" ¡ Y tú no tenías derecho a quitarme a mi hermana ! ".

Una maldición directa al corazón esa era la condición de Grindelwald para probar la lealtad de Queenie, no iba a permitir que acabará con lo más amado de su vida y tampoco ella lo iba a permitir hacer algo contra de Tina, por lo cual ambos lo sabían quien debía acabar con quien y fue el quién dio fin a ello.

" ¡ Eras tú o ella !, Queenie fue quien decidió a Grindelwald no tú, estaba apuntó de asesinarte, sólo ella me dio el tiempo que necesitaba para hacerlo, ambos sabíamos quien era y no serias tú ".

No se atrevido a verla pensando en el daño que ella le provocó pensó que era algo superado, pero se ha dado cuenta que no es así, no es ella quien volverá a él y no puede anhelar un futuro con Tina.

" Mirame y dime que nada entre los dos fue mentira ".

Entiende por que le destrozó el corazón cuando él lo había hecho en aquella noche, nadie debía de salir herido pero la manipulación de Grindelwald parecía jamás tener límites, lamenta haber lastimado a Credence Barebone y Queenie Goldstein, pero no tuvo alternativas cuando la vio a ella en el suelo suplicando por seguir con vida, recordó todas las veces que Grindelwald le torturó contándole que condenaría a Tina para ser ejecutada y cuando cumplió su palabra al dar la orden simplemente creyó haberlo perdido todo, pero en aquel momento supo que lo iba a perder todo, sólo basto con la comunicación que había logrado mantener con Queenie para saberlo.

" ¿ De qué sirve admitir mi verdad si estas con él, Goldstein ?, te di todo de mí y mira como he quedado, Queenie te amaba y dio su vida por protegerte al igual que mi amor por ti me concediera tú odio sólo te haces daño Goldstein, siento seguir amándote, te deseó mis más sinceros deseos con el señor Scamander ".

Nunca podrá recuperarla aunque se idealizara toda una vida sabe que es una fantasía desde que le dejó probablemente ha enloquecido pero odiaría admitirlo al no estar más con ella, ni quiere admitir cuan grande puede ser su dolor de haberla perdido, sabe que ha perdido detalles significativos sobre como se marchó de su vida, pero no tiene duda alguna que ella fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle.


	97. asco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres veces escucha “ Goldstein eres un asco ” y lo hace ver referente.

Observa a su increíble y desafortunado novio, el imponente director de seguridad mágica incluso el más grande de los magos de todos sus tiempos, lo observa entrenar con sus habilidades de magia sin varita, una y otra vez lanzando un par de encantamientos los cuales no le parecen sentir sentido alguno, ha estado observando desde su banquillo mientras almuerza aquel hot-dog, piensa en que debería de construirle un monumento aquel no-maj y a su espectacular puesto de hot-dogs.

Pero se siente tan adicta a la mostaza un poco picante y agría pero le resulta espectacular el sabor que puede obtener de ello al darle la más mínima mordida, pero ahí esta disfrutando de su almuerzo, observando a su novio entrenar arduamente como un perfeccionista ante todo, pero le parece sospechoso que este sintiendo como alguien tira de su saco.

" Señor Graves, pue...puede dejarme al...almozar tranquilamente ".

Hablado apenas con la boca llena y lo ha intentado claramente, pero ve el disgusto en el rostro de su novio quien no ha dudado en seguir aplicando un poco de magia sin varita en su abrigo sintiendo como el leve tirón se esta volviendo un poco más fuerte pero sigue ignorándolo.

" Auror Goldstein, le retó a un duelo de magia ".

Acusatoriamente o no su dedo le señala perfectamente, no puede sentirse indignada pero tampoco obligada a ceder ante los caprichos de su novio perfeccionista, sabe que esta a uno pocos bocados de concluir su hot-dog, continúa sin problema alguno almorzando, sintiendo nuevamente un tirón un poco más fuerte esta segura que aquel tirón podría desgarrar su abrigo.

" Graves, juró que si desgarras la más mínima costura de mi abrigó, me temo que deberás de comprarme uno nuevo de lo contrario me veré obligada a enseñarte de lo que soy capaz ".

Puede sentirse tranquila y continuar su almuerzo, le advertido, ante advertencia sabe que no le esta engañando, pero nuevamente siente un tirón un poco más fuerte que antes y escucha un desgarro provenir de su abrigo justamente provenir del lado derecho, le da una última mordida a su hot-dog, logrando quitarse su abrigo lentamente y observar que ha logrado desgarrar el bolsillo derecho de su adorable abrigo gris.

" ¿ Y ahora qué piensas hacer al respecto auror Goldstein ? ".

Toma su varita cuidadosamente y dejar la envoltura de aquel hot-dog a un lado de su abrigo, preparándose para tener un duelo de magia, apunta su varita directamente a Percival y no duda en lanzar su encantamiento.

" Wingardium leviosa ".

Oh sí ahí esta perfectamente su novio en el aire contra una pared, sonriendole entre labios, notando su mano izquierda sin varita alguna.

" Supongo que debí verlo venir, te entrene eres mi creación y al parecer mi perdición pero regla número uno Goldstein nunca confíes de tú oponente cuando recite su discurso ".

Siente como su varita le es arrebatada a invocado un expelliarmus le es un gran momento para huir, debe de mantener sus reglas nunca distraerse ante un rostro lo bastante bonito, pero también ve como ha empezado a descender, tiene grandes problemas que pudo haber arreglado al invocar a su hermana y que arreglará el problema de la costura.

" Goldstein eres un asco al primer intentó, no siempre voy a estar ahí para ti demuestrame lo que tienes ".

Odia cuando se toma sus actitudes de señor todo perfecto y más cuando siente como ha vuelto su varita perfectamente a su mano izquierda nuevamente, esta más que enojada por el comentario de su novio, pero esta dispuesto a mostrarle que se equivoca, tendrá que hacerlo rápidamente si quiere obtener buenos resultados y que no sea contrarrestado su hechizo.

" ¡ Expulso ! ".

Una pequeña explosión esquivada es lo que deseaba provocar para hacer el siguiente movimiento de su mano rápido y hábilmente esta segur de haber completado los pasos necesarios para ello, escucha la leve explosión y nota el humo su momento oportuno ha llegado, lo siente tan cerca.

" ¡ Imperius ! ".

Lo ha hecho hábilmente rápido y esta segura que lo ha tocado pero no le parece ver un cambio extraño en él, probablemente se debe a su resistencia mental, lo odia tanto por no ser alma y ser más mente que nada en absoluto, ve como lleva su dedo índice derecho a sus labios.

" Sigues siendo un asco Goldstein, ¡ Petrificus totalus ! ".

Vaya no le parece nada nuevo la sensación de no poderse mover en absoluto, escuchar los pasos firmes y seguros de Percival, quien al parecer tiene un leve rasguño en su mejilla derecha, sabe que se lo ha provocado ella antes de lanzarle el imperius, pero lo ve sonreír tan alegremente, incluso seguro de si mismo por lo que ha conseguido, observa como sostiene su varita tan elegantemente.

" Mi dulce amor sigues siendo un asco, comprendes que si te sucede algo quien será un asco seré yo y no tú, concentración auror Goldstein ".

Esta sin palabras y aunque las tuviera no podría pronunciar absolutamente nada mientras siente los labios de Percival sobre los suyos levemente, desearía que no tuviera tanta resistencia mental, si algo odiaba de Percival Graves en ilvermorny era cuando le lanzaba un imperius y era su voluntad no la suya.

" Finite incantatem, llegaré a casa para la cena adoración ".

[ ... ]

Apenas ha logrado reincorporarse en aquella cama la cual le resulta demasiado incómoda, siente una leve cobija rasposa y sus labios totalmente secos al igual que su garganta, podría compararse con él haber sido atacada por un enorme erumpet enfadado pero sabe que no ha sido así todo lo contrario fue atacada por un mago quien parecía no conocer más allá de un sectum o crucio, siente un leve dolor en su cabeza al recordar algo tenía una cita con Percival esta noche, era algo importante iban a celebrar su cumpleaños, empieza a moverse lentamente cuando escucha una puerta abrirse lentamente.

" ¿ Qué maldiciones haces, Goldstein ? ".

Escucha prácticamente con una voz profunda y autoritaria provenir de Percival, se ha quedado completamente petrificada, por primera vez observa sus manos las cuales están cubiertas de vendas, notando líneas delgadas de sangre seca.

" Recuestate otra vez, Goldstein eres un asco ".

No tiene fuerzas para enojarse ni mucho menos enfadarse con su novio autoritario esta vez permite dejarlo pasar, mientras vuelve a recostarse en aquella cama incómoda, pero observa a Percival por primera vez y vaya le parece que el asco es alguien más nota una leve barba creciente y unas cuantas canas sobresaliendo de esta al igual que nota lo ojeroso que esta ante la falta de sueño y como si fuera poco aquella corbata desarreglada le parece haberla visto esta mañana pero ha caído en cuenta de algo, esta mañana no traía barba ni notó falta de sueño en él, por lo cual le salta una pregunta, ¿ si ha estado inconsciente ? ".

" Teenie despertaste ".

Se alegra de ver a su hermana entrar a la habitación pero le parece raro, no poder decir algo, quiere decirlo pero no puede.

" Oh no intentes hacer algún esfuerzo con tú voz estuviste bajó un crucio y bueno te lastimó la garganta Teenie pero no te preocupes aquí estamos, te estuvimos esperando a que despertarás durante once días pero por la barba de merlín aquí estas Teeenie ".

Ahora puede entender un poco todo y por que su señor perfeccionista luce como un verdadero asco, desaliñado fuera de su estiló, si por alguien de los dos hablará lo juzgaría verdaderamente como un asco y desearía decírselo quien es el verdadero asco entre los dos.

" Si quieres puedo decírselo Teenie, no creó que le importé demasiado a Percy si yo se lo digo después de todo no me ha obedecido ni tan siquiera a Phina, puedes creer que se alimentado a basé de fotosíntesis ".

Ve como le da la espalda, probablemente por que no desea que piense lo débil que ha sido en estos días sin ella, pero le sigue siendo un asco y no como él piensa de ella por lo cual asiente.

" Percy luces como un verdadero un asco, en palabras abreviadas por parte de Teeenie eres un asco ".

Nota que el abrigo de Percival esta sobre sus piernas, puede notar que su cabello esta ligeramente despeinado aquello confirma que le es un asco literal su novio y lo equivocado que esta al respecto con ella.

" Gracias Queenie por puntualizar el punto de respectiva de Teenie, quien no tendrá problema alguno con mis cuidados por que si son un asco ".

Odia que el le llamé Teenie si no estuviera en aquella cama lo hubiera doblegado ante sus pies de eso esta seguro, le habría enseñado un poco de respeto ante ella y algo más que los buenos modales de los cuales se jacta de tener.

" No tienes ningún derecho de llamar a mi hermana Teenie, sino mal recuerdo no te agradaría que alguien te llamará dulce niño irlandés, ¿ o sí, Percy ? ".

Le parece más que fabuloso estar presenciando una pelea familiar desearía conjurar un escape pero no ve su varita por alguna parte, se siente tan hundida.

" Es ella a quien le provocas algo cuñada no a mí, podrías dejarme amablemente con Teenie para hablar a solas sobre su falta de concentración y desde luego, ¿ qué demonios pensaba al defender a una bruja de Grindelwald ? ".

No era la culpa de aquella bruja ser seguidora de Grindelwald ni tampoco que su esposo le estuviera lastimando frente a sus hijos probablemente estaba en el edificio equivocado pero le es un alivio que pudiera conseguir ayudar aquella bruja y a sus dos hijos a huir de aquel infierno y como en consecuencia esta aquí.

" Sólo buscaba ayudar, no seas duró con ella cuando no podrá defenderse, ¿ entendido, Percy ? ".

Jamás entenderá como su hermana y novio paren odiarse hasta la muerte pero cuando se unen para ir contra de ella vaya amaría tener momentos más así si su único objetivo fuera en común no fuera ella y los regaños inminentes, ve a su hermana marcharse de su habitación no sin antes arrojarle un beso de despedida para dejarle a solas con Percival.

" Sí estoy enojado conmigo mismo más que contigo no puedo conseguirlo, eres un asco pero lamentablemente yo soy el peor asco de los dos, juré por toda mi vida que casi te perdía, nunca tendrás la menor idea de lo que sentí pero no puedo permitir perderte ni yo perderme a mi mismo, como tú jefe estas fuera temporalmente ante tú recuperación y como tú novio me senté a morir contigo Tina, nunca vuelvas hacerlo por favor ".

Su novio le esta observando, nota sus ojos llorosos nunca lo ha visto tan roto por nada del mundo, sólo logra extender sus brazos para hacerle la clara señal que quiere sentirlo contra ella sin importar lo mal que huela o el asco que es.

Lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo como Percival le rodea delicadamente con sus brazos extrañaba sentir esto.

[ ... ]

Apesta su degradación lo considera peor que un crucio compartir un mismo departamento con Abernathy la hace sentir como si deseará merecer la peor tortura incluso mejor dedicarse al traspapelado pero no esta justamente ahí donde la emoción parece ser las batallas que mantienen las ratas entre sí, en fuera no puede haber ninguna emoción fuera de ello más que reclamos de Abernathy quien se enfurece al ver que ha hecho una “ o ” demasiado perfecta y redonda pero sobre todo al parecer su peor problema suele ser cuando sus informes parecen ser demasiado detalles escucha siempre un... 

“ Goldstein se más breve y concisa a nadie le importa a quien le autorizamos el permiso de varita así que ayudame ahorrarte y ahorrarme a mi el trabajo de esto, ¿ quieres, Goldstein ? ”.

Así que le es extraño estar justamente en un escritorio revisando constantemente permiso tras permiso y sellando, le parece tan aburrido, no puede evitar soltar un leve suspiró.

" Meles meles de alcantarilla, ¿ te encuentras trabajando ? ".

Una dulce voz demasiado ronca y gruesa le ha distraído observa a su novio con una bufanda gris en su cuello, le parece divertido el intercambio que hicieron hace un mes, pero sabe que si esta usando una bufanda en plena tarde calurosa es por que esta enfermo de la garganta y prácticamente le culpa a ella y el reto que le hizo sobre consumir más hielos, lo cuál orgullosamente ganó pero al mismo tiempo se ganó estar enfermo.

" Probablemente papillon, ¿ cuánto tiempo debo de estar soportando esto ? ".

Ve como toma asiento en su escritorio mientras toma una carpeta sabe que es un gran husmeador en lo que no le importa.

Se siente tentada a tocarlo un poco, sabe que es el jefe de su jefe y próximamente sea el más alto mando de toda MACUSA, así que lo siente intocable, pero esta más que tentada hacerlo.

" Dos, tres semanas más Josh no te ha dado de alta y no estaré convencido hasta obtener tú alta auror Goldstein así que ve esto como unas vacaciones temporales de compartir un mismo piso conmigo en el trabajo ".

Lo escucha toser levemente, pero nada de ello le distrae de estirar un poco su mano y posarla sobre la suya que esta perfectamente apoyada en aquel escritorio, ve una sonrisa entre labios de su novio, por lo cual sigue revisando aquel permiso la cual esta expedida por Newt Scamander.

" Uhm... no tienes un desastre de escritorio, creó que se han equivocado al quejarse en mi escritorio sobre que eres un asco Goldstein, ¿ crees que debes tener mi supervisión auror Goldstein ? ".

Ya se imagina de quien vino la queja, pero vaya se alegra de la queja de lo contrario no tendría a su novio justamente donde quiere a pesar de sus palabras esta feliz.

" Si lo cree usted necesario pero personalmente me agrada que estes aquí ".

Continúa acariciando el dorso de su mano, siente un poco fría su mano, pero no le importa demasiado, pero escucha un par de pasos apresurados venir hacia ella, desea ocultarse bajó su escritorio y no salir de ahí, ante los gritos que puede escuchar provenir de Abernathy.

" ¡ Goldstein ! ".

Escucha de cerca, sabe lo que esta apunto de venir, si probablemente ha provocado la furia y desdicha de Abernathy, ante el alto desempeño que ha estado haciendo.

" Tú pequeña auror degradada haces un desastre de mi departamento, pero no estoy dispuesto a recibir otra humillación más de madame Picquery por tú culpa y sinceramente eres un asco absoluto Goldstein ".

Ve como Abernathy la señala con el dedo furiosamente, pero sabe a donde se ha desviado la mirada de Abernathy, no desearía ser él ni estar en su lugar, no aparta su mano.

" Director Graves, que gustó tenerlo por aquí como vera mi departamento esta en perfectas condiciones, ¿ y qué tal su día, director Graves ? ".

Nota como Abernathy lleva sus manos al frente entrelazándolas nerviosamente, mirada baja, realmente si no desea estar en su lugar antes de ver a su novio ideal quien tiene una mirada completamente seria.

" Agradable día supongo de no ser por que se ha visto arruinado por terceros, me parece señor Abernathy que esta incumpliendo en la norma a-6 de nuestras políticas con nuestro personal y ciertamente también ha incumplido nuestra principal norma respetar a todo mago o bruja y dirigirse a este con respeto, por lo cual me parece que debe darle una disculpa a la auror Goldstein y principalmente usted tiene prohibido decirle a mi auror que es un asco, puede empezar con sus disculpas ahora mismo ".

No sabe si sentirse halaga o completamente mal por saber que Percival ha hecho esto como su novio, pero vaya darle una lección Abernathy le parece demasiado bueno.

[ ... ]

Lo observa descansar cómodamente en su cama, ciertamente lo ha visto toser un poco y por supuesto usar demasiado papel al igual que lo ha visto resistirse demasiado a tomar una poción pero no puede convencerlo que lo beba así que ahí esta sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Y esta estornudando nuevamente, ha logrado convencer a Queenie que estará un par de días con Percival, si bien su hermana le recomendó que le preparará un caldo lo cual ha hecho pero su novio no logró terminarse aquel caldo al calificarlo de salado y en si escuchar un...

“ Goldstein eres un asco ante la cocina, tú hermana debe sentirse demasiado deshonrada al saber que no haz logrado aprender ninguna de sus recetas mágicas ”.

Pero ahí esta presenciando a su novio completamente enfermo, usando una de sus pijamas negras de satín, prácticamente envuelto en cobijas.

" Eres un asco Graves, pero eres mí asco personal así que esta bien dulce niño irlandés es hora de tú poción no quiero escuchar ni una queja ni un pero, si quieres conservar tus privilegios ante mi hermana, sé un buen dulce niño irlandés, ¿ quieres ? ".

Lo escucha suspirar levemente y hacer una mueca probablemente esta molesto al escuchar que le ha llamado asco, pero lo ve asentir levemente.

" Goldstein prometo reponerme de esto y cobrar revancha ".

Su voz le es demasiado ronca incluso podría serle inaudible pero no puede evitar reírse levemente al saber lo improbable que puede ser algo así viniendo de él podría olvidarlo con buenos tratos y cariños amorosos.

" Lo que usted diga mi señor ".

Se asegura de darle aquel frasco y lo ve aceptarlo sin quejarse, tiene todo bajo control y se alegra que esta vez cobrara un poco de todos aquellos momentos, pero ahora se lo ha hecho saber sinceramente venir de ella y no de su hermana.


	98. enterrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pesadillas constantes que sólo involucran sus peores temores.

No entiende cuan rápido ha pasado el día pero se alegra de estar en casa y dejar su abrigo sobre una estatua de mármol de la entrada de su casa sabe que no tiene respeto por aquella estatua de la época del renacimiento, probablemente nunca la tendrá aquel hombre de rodillas suplicando en su armadura de caballero pero le ha encontrado un buen uso como su parchero personal, sabe que su esposa se encuentra en casa, le delata las luces encendidas y desde luego la música jazz que le ha llegado.

Así que se prepara para ver a su esposa y consentirla todo lo que no pudo hacer mientras se entretuvo con el papeleo de los informes y los egresados que han pedido ingresar para formar parte de MACUSA, pero al entrar en la sala familiar, ve a Newt Scamander acariciando el vientre de su esposa y a ella acariciándole el cabello.

" Hola bebé, soy papá, ¿ cómo éstas por ahí pequeña salamandra ? ".

No duda en apresurarse para llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra su esposa, ¿ quién se ha creído Newt Scamander para arrebatarle sus derechos de padre y a su esposa ?, se cuestiona.

Pero antes de que logré acercarse se ve distraído al sentir como cinco niños y niñas se acercan corriendo hacia él para abrazarle las piernas fuertemente, lo cual le provoca que no avancé más.

" ¡ Tito Percy ! ".

Escucha de aquellos niños, Queenie apenas tiene un bebé recuerda, aunque se distrae al ver como Tina se ha inclinado para besar a Newt Scamander en los labios ni tan siquiera en la mejilla, siente como aquellos niños le empiezan a mover de un lado hacia otro como si quisieran tirarlo.

Hasta que siente algo frío no duda en cerrar los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente y darse cuenta que es aún es de madrugada y esta en su recámara, pero no duda en sentirse desesperado al no sentir a Tina en aquella cama, hasta que siente un par de manos en su rostro sabe que es ella, se siente profundamente aliviado y no puede evitar soltar todo aquel aire contenido.

" Estas aquí ".

Apenas logra decir y no duda en abrazarla aunque debe de esforzarse por no lastimarla cuando tiene seis meses de gestación, mueve su mano izquierda tratando de sentir algún leve golpe que le haga sentir que ahí esta su bebé, lo cual le hace sentir aliviado al sentir un leve golpe provenir de su vientre.

" Tuviste una pesadilla, mercy lewis debió de ser terrible para no despertarte en absoluto ni moviendote, ¿ qué clase de pesadilla tuviste, amor ? ".

No entiende de donde han surgido las pesadillas probablemente desde el principio del embarazo y más al escuchar cierto comentario de Theseus Scamander quien le compartió aquello ciertamente un poco ebrio lo demasiado para decirle que su hermano menor deseaba que su bebé fuera suyo.

Y ciertamente ha tenido bastante cuidado al tener a Newt en casa aunque eso requiera rondar una y otra vez alrededor de su esposa, no es la primera pesadilla que ha tenido pero le ha sido la peor, hace un par de meses soñó que Tina se casaba con Newt y prácticamente ante su impotencia lloró pero al despertar si que estaba llorando realmente tuvo que fingir el principio de un resfriado.

" Solo era la simple pesadilla de estar enterrado vivo, no fue nada agradable sentirme que estaba realmente un ataúd, pero aquí estamos y nuestro bebé también ".

Sigue acariciando el vientre de Tina y se siente tan sereno no se encuentra molesto por que su esposa le lanzara agua para despertarle, ve como esta sosteniendo su varita de alguna forma ya le tiene explicación el por que del agua, siente la mano derecha de Tina vagar por toda su mejilla delicadamente.

" Según recuerdo que me contó usted señor Graves, que durante su infancia solía encerrarse dentro del baúl de su abuela y estar ahí durante horas abrazando al señor Puff por lo cual creó que es el menor de sus problemas temer a ser enterrado vivo por cierto es un niño demasiado escalofriante ".

Le parece sorprendente que su esposa crea que puede ser un niño todavía incluso le ha hecho bromas sobre tener que criar no sólo a un niño sino a dos con la llegada del bebé, ya puede imaginarse siendo regañado por Tina al descubrir los pequeños desastres que haría con su hijo o hija, aunque se inclina por tener más una niña alguien con quien no peleará tanto por tener a Tina y probablemente en el futuro le pida prestado la ropa a Tina o a Queenie considera lo tan divertido que puede ser aquellos momentos.

" Que me agrade estar encerrado en lugares reducidos y cerrados no quiere decir que me agrade estar literalmente enterrado bajó tierra estando vivo ".

A investigado un poco y sabe que las embarazadas suelen tener ciertas pesadillas pero nunca ha visto a Tina que sufra de alguna pesadilla en todo caso es él quien ha tenido pesadillas constantes y prácticamente relacionadas con el señor Scamander donde termina siendo esposo o padre de su hijo y él como siempre un espectador más o siendo el tío solterón y patético, pero distrae sus pensamientos al sentir como la mano de Tina ahora descansa sobre pecho justo en el lado derecho, sabe que le calma sentir el latir de su corazón.

" Percy estamos aquí y cualquiera que fuera tú pesadilla fue sólo eso un mal sueño del cual debes de olvidar para centrarte en nuestra pequeña nueva aventura ".

Le es indudable no seguir observándola, sabe que el embarazó le viene tan bien, aunque con ello deba de soportar sus cambios de humor y una que otra manipulación por su parte o tener que consentir cada antojo raro que pueda tener incluso el que deba despertarse en medio de la madrugada para conseguir lo más difícil de todo el mundo mágico, un simple dulce en si las ranas de chocolate y teme que siempre para ello deje de recurrir a Newt, el único mago británico que se ha mudado a un país donde todavía existen leyes retrógradas y sabe cual es la razón para que este justamente en New York, sabe que debe estar esperando a que dejé a Tina como una viuda y es ahí cuando aprovechará la oportunidad, pero no lo va permitir de eso esta seguro.

" Sabes hace un par de días tuve un sueño demasiado raro, soñé que tenía a nuestro bebé pero cuando nos lo entregaba una enfermera me daba cuenta que era un hot-dog y bueno creó que cualquiera lo calificaría como una pesadilla ".

No puede evitar reírse carcajadas ante tal confesión y por supuesto ahora asocia el por que su esposa no ha estado consumiendo ningún hot-dog por más que vea en su mirada las ganas de querer uno, se ha abstenido a ello, teme que realmente su sueño se haga real, siente un leve pellizco en su pecho.

" No es gracioso ni un chiste, Percival es en serio no quiero que nuestro hijo o hija termine siendo un hot-dog lo cual es improbable siendo claramente razonables de quien predominó para la existencia del bebé ".

Deja de reírse por un momento sintiendo lo invasiva que puede ser Tina ante callarlo y sinceramente no quiere ser un conejillo de indias ante los métodos Goldstein para hacerle callar teme esforzar un poco más a su esposa de lo debido o incluso tener que aplicar algo de fuerza para huir de sus métodos, aunque se ha inclinado por la opción de terminar siendo su esclavo prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día y en ello incluye que deba de hacerle la manicura y pedicure pero incluso aquellas dos actividades lo hacen sentir como el mago más halagado de todo el mundo por aquellos honores pero su máximo honor es que ella este gestando a su primer hijo.

" Sería raro ver a un bebé con el rostro de galleta y sus dedos siendo de queso, uhm... Ya puedo imaginarme a que puede oler fresas o hierba buena ".

Nuevamente siente un pellizco pero esta vez es en su pezón izquierdo, la observa fijamente para saber que no le esta provocando dolor alguno ni tan siquiera cuando siente una pequeña torcedura, le es insignificante todo aquello.

" Eres un hueso duro de roer, pero juró por la barba de merlín y mi útero que buscaré una forma de doblegarte ante mi cuando te burles así señor Graves ".

La presión ejercida se esfuma, nota una leve mueca en su esposa, si esta seguro que podrá crear un nuevo método para someterlo no para doblegarlo y de ahí publicar un libro para ayudar a todas las brujas del mundo, ha tenido unos cuantos titulos creativos por si se da la oportunidad por ejemplo; “ Sombras de Goldstein ”, “ Un auror con iniciativa ”, “ Doblegando a un hombre ”, “ poder totalitario ante un mago ” o el título que ciertamente considera como el mejor de todos y es “ Metodología de Goldstein ” escrito por Porpentina Goldstein incluso sabe que obtendrá una dedicatoria por haberle inspirado tal obra, no pierde las esperanzas en absoluto.

" Lo que usted diga mi señora, ahora ¿ puede permitirme cambiarme de pijama y volver a conciliar el sueño a su lado por favor ? ".

No sabe si esta burlando de ella pero no lo creé así en absoluto no le gustaría hacer enojar a una mujer muy embarazada por su gusto y teniendo en cuenta que probablemente su pesadilla se cumpliría si se atreve a molestarla aunque sea un poco y dos de sus objetivos en esta vida es llegar al término del embarazo y hacer feliz a Tina para demostrarle que siempre será su indicado.

" Sólo por que lo pides amablemente te concedo el permiso de hacerlo ".

Y a veces no duda en cuestionarse, ¿ qué haría sin ella ?.

 

[ ... ]

Ha escuchado un par de llantos provenir de la habitación del bebé, por lo cual no ha dudado en acercarse aquella parte de su lado paterno teme que ha sobresalido últimamente demasiado para saber que será muy sobreprotector, pero siente que ese no es el menor de sus problemas al haberse acercado aquella cuna y darse cuenta que su hija tiene un gran parecido a Newt Scamander, demasiadas pecas y el cabello rizado.

" Oh ahí estas Artemisa, es hora cariño papá ha llegado ".

Escucha de Tina, quien se acerca aquella cuna para tomar a la bebé no entiende que sucede si ahí esta pero desde luego el gran parecido que tiene su hija con Newt y por supuesto el nombre Artemisa, sabe que jamás le pondría un nombre así a ninguno de sus hijos probablemente si consultaran bien tendría un nombre ideal.

" Y tú señor dile adiós a tú hijastra, Newt se quedará con ella el fin de semana lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta lo bastante raro que Artemisa tenga un padre y un padrastro ".

Sabe que no es así, en su familia hay primos con pecas incluso de cabello cobrizo y rizado lo cual es raro de ver en la familia Graves sin embargo tiene pruebas para no compartir a su familia.

" ¡ Su único papá soy yo ! ".

No duda en decirlo pero se siente tonto al haberlo dicho justamente en su oficina al parecer se ha quedado dormido en su sillón, sabe que estas pesadillas por momentos van a volverlo loco y decidirá por fin prohibir las visitas del señor Scamander a casa y de sus criaturas que suelen hacer desastres, al igual que un día de estos le reclamará a Newt lo entrometido que fue Dougal con la reserva de sus piruletas.

" ¿ Qué ha sido eso, Teenie ? ".

No puede ni tan siquiera frotarse ambas manos contra su rostro cuando al parecer esta más que acompañado, debe ser ahora un genio para salirse con las suyas de lo contrario sabe que esta tan hundido como tener pesadillas sobre la supuesta y tonta paternidad de Newt sobre su bebé cuando sabe que ha sido el único en la vida de Tina.

" Al parecer mi señor ha soñado con ser enterrado nuevamente vivo, y creó que esta vez probablemente le arrojaron escarabajos ".

Recuerda haberle puesto seguro a la puerta y recostarse en su sillón tratando de acomodar unas cuantas ideas sobre la llega del bebé, incluso ha pensando en construir por si mismo una casa del árbol, sabe que Tina siempre quiso tener una y probablemente se protegerá con la excusa que aquella casa de árbol la hizo para el bebé.

Pero ahora mismo observa a su cuñada quien tiene una taza de té entre manos mientras Tina esta satisfaciendo uno de sus antojos con aquellos dedos de queso, pero al mismo tiempo esta leyendo una revista “ ¿ Cómo ser una excelente mamá de un prodigio mágico ? ".

No entiende la gran lectura de ello, sabe que existe grandes probabilidades que su hijo o hija hereden la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita, lo cual ha estado por más de seis generaciones dentro de su familia y también sabe que existe cierta probabilidad de tener un legilimens, lo cual sería el primer Graves con una habilidad tan importante.

" Creó que ha sido una terrible pesadilla, Teenie ".

Aunque su esposa decide ignorar su lectura por verle el trata de sentirse totalmente sereno como si nunca hubiera pasado nada e intenta distraerse con los papeles que tiene en aquella mesa del centro.

" Probablemente ha sido una terrible pesadilla pero puede arreglárselas sólo es un adulto y mago con la suficiente experiencia para cuidar de si sólo ".

Y ahí nota su pequeño cambio de humor, al parecer algo le ha molestado y se pregunta si fue por esta mañana cuando soltó el pequeño comentario que pesaba un poco más que ayer cuando estaba sobre él, por lo cual no puede evitar reírse un poco para si mismo.

" Oh Teenie pero, ¿ acaso todavía tienen... ? ".

Ver a su cuñada tan desconcertada como si intentará darse la vaga idea de una confirmación pero ahora su expresión parece de asombro le es gracioso saber como Tina se delata para si mismo frente a su hermana menor, alza ambas manos en señal de paz y encuentra una gran oportunidad de esquivar el tema de su reciente pesadilla, ahora puede agradecer abiertamente el que su cuñada este aquí.

" Cariño tú sólo te dedicas a delatarnos ".

Le encanta ver como las mejillas de Tina se van tiñendo de un rojo suave, sabe que esta sonrojada y lo va a evitar a toda costa, incluso teme que esta noche alguien tendrá que preparar la cena y deberá lucirse en ello.

" ¡ Callate Percival !, tenemos un bebé omnipresente que nos puede escuchar y no quiero tener pláticas con él o ella antes de tiempo ".

Si le es tan adorable su esposa incluso cuando le ha prohibido referirse o hablar sobre tener relaciones íntimas o palabras que ha considerado como sucias debe ahora referirse a todo ello como dulces cariños, ¿ quieres un poco de chocolate ?, manteniendo así palabras claves por el bien del bebé.

" Es un tema normal del cual tarde o temprano deberemos de hablar con él o ella ".

Ya puede imaginarse lo nerviosa que se pondría su esposa incluso ha imaginado que titubearía ante el explicar sobre lo normal que es tener relaciones cuando el momento especial llega, pero si es sincero consigo mismo sólo le daría el consejo que su padre le dio;

“ Piensa con la cabeza no con esa, ¿ entendido, Graves ? ”.

Y eso fue toda plática que obtuvo con su padre ante tal tema delicado, por lo cual ha considerado que deberá de escribir algún tipo de discurso para hablarlo y desea verdaderamente no considerarlo una pesadilla cuando le toqué su momento.

" Bien para ese caso usted señor Graves será el primero en hablar con él o ella sobre esas cosas ".

Toda responsabilidad recae sobre él, debería de empezar hacer una lista con las responsabilidades que ya mantiene aparte del cambió de pañales, darle sus primeras papillas y prepararlas, supervisarlo o supervisarla que no monté ninguna escoba hasta que tenga los quince años de edad bajó la supervisión de un curandero y por supuesto que ambos estén ahí cuando lo haga, no hacerlo demasiado fan al Quidditch y como si fuera poco piensa que debería de exigir sus derechos de paternidad en MACUSA ante todo lo que se viene.

" Por suerte mi adorable sobrino me tiene a mi, su única tía favorita de todo el mundo para salvarle de un perverso mago y la misma perversidad reencarnada en una bruja, mi adorable hermana mayor Teenie, si tú mami ".

Quiere reírse pero ante la mirada fulminante de su esposa lleva su dedo índice a sus labios prometiendo callarse ante tales palabras y dejar que se encargué, al menos le es un alivio que se olvidarán de su pesadilla para ser calificado como un pervertido pero no al nivel de Tina.

[ ... ]

Observa a su hija de cinco años, quien esta en su escritorio dibujando algo, le llama la atención que este tan concentrada en ello y no puede evitar recordarle cuanto se parece a Tina, así que decide acercarse a ella, ve que esta luciendo una trenza y sabe quien se la ha hecho, Tina acostumbra hacerse una trenza antes de dormir desde que dejó crecer su cabello cuando se enteró del embarazó, se inclina un poco para admirar aquel dibujo.

Lo primero que observa plasmado es a Queenie, Jacob, Harold, también nota que ha dibujado a Niffler, Dougal y a ella en medio abrazando al señor Puff, una adorable lechuza blanca, al cual ciertamente le falta un ojo sino fuera por el hermano de Phina, quien se lo arrebató, nota también los nombres escritos con crayola de color morada pero continúa observando aquel dibujo ve a Tina quien esta tomada de la mano de alguien que no es él, alcanzando a leer dos palabras “ papá Newt ”.

Y del otro lado esta él dibujado prácticamente de negro y con la palabra “ papá ”, pero no entiende por que Newt parece tan feliz y el todo lo contrario, sigue observando como su hija a tomado una crayola verde para dibujar a un Pickett demasiado grande para su consideración.

" Papá quiero ser como papá Newt, dice que puedo ingresar a hogwarts cuando tenga once años y muy probablemente ser escogida para estar en Hufflepuff por cierto mami piensa que voy a tener un hermanito, ¿ puedes creerlo ? ".

Observa aquella oficina y no es la suya, inspecciona aquel escritorio para darse cuenta que esta sobre su mesa un diario londinense, pero todo los planes que tenía los siente venir abajo.

" Por cierto papá la tía Phina viene mañana para la reunión anual y quiere saber si le recibirás con una taza de té o café americano ".

No puede estar en Londres, no puede estar ni tan siquiera divorciado de Tina y que ella este casada con Newt y esperando un hijo, pero tampoco puede creer que su hija prefiera Hogwarts a ilvermorny, no puede creer que ni tan siquiera vaya a estar en Wampus ni quiera ser auror, pero ve como su hija escribe con una crayola azúl “ Murphy Esther Theodory Scamander Goldstein ”.

" ¡ Eres Graves Goldstein y Tina es mi esposa ! ".

Pero nuevamente esta en la recámara y se da cuenta que es de día, ha estado durmiendo durante un largo tiempo para saber que ha tenido una enorme pesadilla.

Sólo quiere terminar con aquellas pesadillas pero a veces las siente tan reales que cree en cualquier momento se harán reales, pero observa a Tina quien esta saliendo del baño usando su bata y no duda en estar a su lado, le abraza apoyándose en su vientre de siete meses.

" ¿ Otra pesadilla, cariño ? ".

Siente como Tina ha enredado su mano izquierda entre su cabello y tirando lentamente mientras con la otra acaricia su espalda de arriba hacia bajo, suspira levemente, aunque se ve distraído al sentir una leve patadita donde esta apoyado, sabe que Tina no se queja por ello, incluso cuando ha pensado lo raro que debe sentirse ser golpeado por alguien desde su interior, acaricia su vientre.

" Hey ternura deja de molestar a mami, sé una buena chica para mami y papi, ¿ quieres ? ".

Observa a su esposa de quien siente como caen unas pequeñas gotas en su rostro sabe que ha interrumpido su pequeño momento de relajación.

" Creó que quien debe ser un buen chico debes de ser tú, no respondiste a mi pregunta, y no quieres verme molesta, ¿ verdad ? ".

No le cuesta tanto trabajo para reclinarse en la cama, sintiendo como Tina le acompaña, la ve sonreír tan inocente, le parece bastante gracioso verla tomar el control de absolutamente todo.

" ¿ Volviste a ser enterrado, dulce niño ? ".

Ve como Tina logra estirarse un poco para ofrecerle al señor Puff, lo ha encontrado Tina en uno de los baúles del sótano y al parecer quiere que lo tenga su bebé, así que lo toma.

" ¿ Qué paso esta vez, dulce niño ? ".

Suspira levemente al sentir como se acomoda a su lado, aunque siente su vientre rozar contra él, sabe que debe de hacerse un poco al lado, para darle el espacio necesario a su esposa, últimamente han cambiado su forma de dormir y le parece tan extraño pero sabe que eso no es la causa de su pesadillas.

" Prometeme que no le llamaremos Artemisa ni Murphy o Dorothy ".

Ve una sonrisa en Tina, probablemente Queenie tenga razón y deba de tomar alguna terapia para manejar sus miedos o celos.

" Te prometo que no le pondremos ningún nombre que no quieras pero si es niño quiero llamarlo Perseo o Persia, ¿ te parece ? ".

Le parece tan gracioso pero acepta, aunque tiene el extraño sentimiento que puede ser niña al saber que todas sus pesadillas son acerca de tener una hija, hace dos noches soñó que su hija felicitaba a Newt por el día del padre, así que prácticamente creyó perder toda cordura en él incluso se ha visto obligado a tomar té todas las tardes con el señor Scamander quien viene de visita, pero le parece que siempre viene a su casa sólo para soltar a sus bestias.

" Me parece bien pero, ¿ crees que me amé ? ".

Señala su vientre con su dedo índice, teme no ser un buen padre y a ello le suma sus pesadillas al pensar una parte traicionera de él que el señor Scamander debería de ser el padre de su bebé y no él.

" Estoy segura que te ama tanto como lo hago yo y creeme cuando te digo que debes dejar de tener pesadillas sobre ser enterrado por Newt, él nunca será tú y nunca podría dejar de amarte, ¿ entendido, esposo ? ".

El lado materno de Tina lo siente tan extraño incluso que ha florecido demasiado para ser conciente que puede leerle más rápidamente sus sentimientos incluso cuando intenta engañarle sabe que es improbable hacerlo, asiente lentamente aferrándose al señor Puff.


	99. cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿ y si fuera alguien más por culpa de Newt ?.

Lo odia de mil y un formas que jamás ningún mago o bruja comprenderían en absoluto, quiere asesinar a Newton Fido Artemis Scamander por lo que le ha hecho, no era su conejillo de indias para tal experimento pero ahí estaba haciendo presencia de los cambios drásticos que había sufrido su apariencia frente al espejo, sólo recuerda haber sentido una leve picadura de algún animal y ahora que ha despertado, no puede creer lo que vio cuando fue al baño y como el pánico se apoderó de ella al verse frente al espejo.

Se toca sus mejillas un poco más afiladas, su mentón y desde luego baja la mirada para tocarse el pecho y darse cuenta que todo atributo de ella ha desaparecido, siendo lo que teme un hombre, observa su mano izquierda y aún sigue ahí su anillo de compromiso, lo tiene más que decidido asesinará a Newt Scamander por esto.

Ha decidido tomar su varita y emprender su búsqueda por todo aquel piso de Newt, a quien encuentra desayunando con Albus, tranquilamente tanto que lo siente como una maldición en el hígado.

" ¡ NEWTON FIDO ARTEMIS SCAMANDER ! ".

Ve como tiembla Newt para saltar de su asiento como si fuera algún tipo de resorte demasiado rápido para ponerse detrás de Albus quien desde luego lo proteje, puede contra ambos, mientras apunta con su varita hacia ellos esta pensando en la forma de torturar ambos por esto.

" ¡ Mercy Lewis, Newt !, ¿ Qué hiciste ? ".

No puede creer que Albus actúe como si no supiera lo que ha hecho Newt sobre ella, seguramente es parte del librarse de esto, pero no lo conseguirá de eso esta segura.

" Na...nada fue so...sólo un pi...pi...piquete ".

Esta dispuesta a matarle, se acerca con total seguridad ante ellos pero ve como Albus alza las manos en señal de paz, pero no puede obtenerla no cuando es un hombre y esta apuntó de casarse en una semana con el amor de su vida, tiene un precioso vestido confeccionado por su hermana esperándole en su departamento, se va casar de blanco y ahora es un hombre gracias a Newt.

" Puedes revertirlo, ¿ verdad ? ".

La mirada baja de Newt ante la pregunta de Albus le hace caer en su realidad de todo esto, no tiene idea de como revertirlo y ella no puede ser un hombre, cierra los ojos tratando de saber que esto es una pesadilla pero las palabras de Albus resuenan que le hacen darse cuenta de su cruel realidad.

" ¡ Eres un idiota !, me voy a casar en cuatro días ".

No tiene otra forma de estallar y deja caer su varita para llorar, tenía todo preparado la boda de sus sueños, su hombre, oh tiene serios problemas le había prometido a Percival verlo esta tarde para ver su traje de novio, todo sería decisión de ella y ahora es un hombre, no le interesa la discusión que Newt y Albus mantenga, sólo desea volver al día anterior donde todo era perfecto, despertar con Percival quien le había despertado con dulces besos por su hombro izquierdo y haber decidido el quedarse en cama para nunca haberle hecho una visita a Newt.

" Oh Tina, creo que podemos solucionar esto sólo danos un par de días y podremos revertir esto ".

Deja de hundirse un momento de toda su miseria para ver directamente a Albus y hacerle saber que no tiene un par de días sino unas cuantas horas, verá a Percival.

" Horas son lo que tengo, tengo una cita con él esta tarde en el sastre y después mi cena romántica, no puedo ser un hombre, ¡ maldiciones, Scamander ! ".

Piensa en el polyjuice pero no es algo útil en estos momentos para ella, no tiene sangre de ella un día antes de esto duda demasiado que funcione, tampoco puede cancelar ni posponer la boda, las invitaciones se han enviado, tiene una espectacular salón reservado, los arreglos florales están listos incluso el menú bajó supervisión de Queenie esta hecho, pero principalmente tiene un magnífico vestido blanco de encaje y un espectacular velo largo todo un sueño a excepción que falta sólo el traje de Percival.

Aunque ahora observa la mirada de complicidad entre Newt y Albus, esta segura que nada puede empeorar más su situación.

" Sí, si puedes Tina y te diré como ser un hombre muy varonil ".

De Albus nada bueno se puede esperar lo sabe, pero que puede hacer cuando quiere ver a su apuesto novio, debe de hacer todo lo posible para estar con él.

[ ... ]

No entiende en absoluto el comportamiento de los hombres, ni por más que le intentó explicar Albus lo básico de un hombre, ha intentado caminar lo más varonil posible pero siente que sigue caminando en su estilo.

Pero siente como su corazón se acelera al observar a su prometido, quiere correr y abrazarlo, darle un beso frente a todos, teme no tener el valor de ello, aunque debe de acercarse a él, lo hará se ha inventado la mayor de las mentiras para esta vida de hombre con ayuda de Albus.

Lo observa tan encantador y elegante, bebiendo un poco de vodka, se empieza a sentir nerviosa pero lo hace toca su hombro lentamente y dioses piensa, al verlo tan atractivo.

" ¿ Sí ? ".

Desea enredar sus manos entre su cabello y probablemente tirar de aquella corbata para llevarle al sanitario, demostrarle cuanto lo ama, tan imposible lo siente y alcanza a oler su fragancia masculina.

" Uhm... Señor Graves vengo acompañarle al sastre, lamentablemente Tina no ha podido venir, al parecer es un problema de cólicos mestruales ".

Trata que su voz se escuché varonil y no chillona, mientras ella esta aquí, Albus y Newt le están explicando a Queenie su condición de hombre, quiere pasar una mano por su mejilla y acariciarlo como es de costumbre, hacerle sentir lo encantada que esta por contraer matrimonio con él.

" Gracias por el informe, pero debo de ir con mi prometida por lo cual se cancela la visita al sastre, lo siento niño ".

Oh no quiere eso niega rotundamente, sabe cuanto ama tener a Percival para ella cuando sufre de cólicos, pero no le sería de gran ayuda el que viera los problemas actuales.

" No, la señorita Goldstein me ha pedido que no se preocupe por ella ya que esta en compañía de su hermana Queenie ".

Observa detenidamente a Percival siente que su corazón se ha tenido, odia ser un maldito hombre se siente tan lejos de él, probablemente ha pensado que esta noche terminará asesinando a Newt.

" ¿ Eres nuevo por aquí, niño ? ".

Nunca fue entrenada para mentirle, no sabe si decir un si o un no pero niega rotundamente debe inventarse la historia de su vida si quiere continuar sin sospechas.

" ¿ Cuál es tú nombre, niño ? ".

Adora su expresión seria, la adora como nadie, siente como se inclina un poco pero no puede evitar observarse en aquella vitrina donde yacen el mejor licor irlandés de todo Estados Unidos, observando que su cabello sigue siendo castaño y ondulado, pero su rostro se ve tan masculino y jovial que lo odia.

" Por...Porter Nuit, vengo de Chicago ".

Estaba apuntó decir su verdadero nombre Porpentina, si lo hubiera hecho vaya sería más que odiada, desearía posar sus manos en su cuello y besarlo, escuchar de cerca en su oído su perfecto acento irlandés que tiene tiene demasiado bien escondido y que incluso le delata la mayor parte del tiempo sus orígenes, desearía ser ella.

" ¿ Y cómo conociste a mi prometida, señor Nuit ? ".

Lo ve llevar una mano a su frente, como si intentara recordar algo probablemente quiere saber si alguna vez habló de esta falsa persona que no es, se siente tan culpable.

" Uhm... Mis padres eran muy buenos amigos de los Goldstein y hace un par de meses me volvió a contactar para invitarme a su boda por medio de una lechuza por cierto que elegante invitación de boda es la mejor que he recibido en toda mi vida ".

Y se da cuenta de su error mover apresuradamente sus manos, es cuando prefiere mejor entrelazarlas entre sí y tomar una actitud más que sería, pero no puede mentir ante la invitación de la boda, vaya que le encantaron.

" Tina siempre me dice que es la mejor invitación que ha tenido y siempre pienso que es la primera invitación que ha recibido en su vida ".

Lo ve sonreír y siente que puede desfallecer enmedio de aquel bar irlandés, no le importaría en absoluto saber que hay en el suelo de madera al desfallecer tan felizmente, no le es bueno tener cerca a Percival, de cierta manera odia cuando Percival le dice algo así pero no puede defenderse demasiado bien ante tal tema.

" Probablemente es por que usted recibe todas las invitaciones a su nombre señor Graves ".

Se lleva sus manos por completo a la boca, no es una mujer no por hoy nota el rostro de confusión por parte de Percival vaya si que lo ha logrado confundir en gran parte ve como lleva su mano izquierda prácticamente para señalarle moviéndola lentamente.

" Tina nunca acostumbra hablar de nuestra vida privada excepto cuando Queenie la atrapa, ¿ también eres un legilmens ? ".

Asiente rápidamente, lamenta robarle tal habilidad a su hermana la cual si no posee ella en absoluto pero fingirá poseerla por un día o lo que duré esto como ser un hombre, se odia tanto por serlo, de tan sólo pensar que acceder a las peticiones de Newt le pasaría esto lo pensaría diez veces mejor antes de aceptar.

" Es incorregible nos delata ante todos, mercy lewis pero ella es mi chica en fin debemos de ir a mi cita del sastre no me gustaría defraudar a mi prometida es la boda de sus sueños y quiero que tenga todo lo quiera, algún día lo comprenderás niño cuando encuentres a tú otra mitad sabrás lo que es estar completamente enamorado ".

Ella se encuentra profundamente enamorada de él, pero se niega a pensar ante esta absurda situación en la cual prácticamente se siente como si estuviera en el peor de los calabozos, pero asiente observando como Percival se levanta de su asiento, quiere tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la suya, se muere por hacerlo por algo maldice por billonésima vez a Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

[ ... ]

Han entrado, el sastre les ha conducido a un vestíbulo ha visto como Percival ha estado buscando el traje perfecto no en colores negros ni grises sino en azúl lo cual le resulta raro pero nota que es un azúl petróleo como el de su bufanda no le parece tan mala elección y ve como aquel sastre le ofrece a que se pruebe el traje para medírselo y confeccionarlo a su medida.

Le tiene ahí sosteniendo su abrigo, saco, chaleco y cree que va sostener su camisa, lo observa atentamente como se retira lentamente primero los puños de su camisa blanca para después continuar con los botones del cuello de arriba hacia abajo y se encuentra más que pérdida en sus movimientos.

" Nunca creí casarme niño, pero cuando conoces alguien como Tina es imposible de ya no verte con esa persona a tú lado en todo momento, a veces el amor es tan extraño y suele manifestarse de tantas formas pero lo que tengo con Tina es único y especial ".

Le esta viendo y asiente, pero vaya se esta perdiendo cada vez más en sus manos y en cada parte que aquella camisa le esta mostrando, nota sus pequeñas cicatrices, su perfecto abdomen tonificado en el cual no dudaría en rozar sus dedos incluso su varita y es cuando recuerda que por nada de los dos mundos debe mostrar su varita o sabrá que es ella o algo peor siendo un hombre.

Siente que sus labios se han secado al verle retirarse aquella camisa blanca, el sastre le ha hecho una señal para que le de la espalda le va tomar medidas para hacerle una nueva camisa blanca de seda, ama la seda en él, amaría ser mejor la seda a ser un hombre, se siente tan perdida al admirar su espalda, donde resaltan los rasguños que recibió de un dragón durante la gran guerra y si es una excelente observadora que ha encontrado la cicatriz de la primera bala que recibió Percival del lado derecho de su hombro.

" Supongo que tienes la edad de Tina o eres menor a ella, ¿ algún consejo para ser digno de ella ? ".

Observa como mueve levemente sus hombros y el movimiento le parece tan delirante, amaría tener sus manos sobre él para sentir aquella sensación incluso cuando se tensa tanto en la cama cuando quiere acercarla a conocer las estrellas, nuevamente siente que va matar a Newt lentamente y sin esperanza alguna de petrificarlo en vida.

" Creó que es digno de ella honestamente señor, Tina no se siente digna de usted ".

Le ha costado decir aquellas palabras intentando alejar tales pensamientos y reprimiendose así misma, ve como un elfo doméstico se acercado a ofrecerle una bebida blanca probablemente un licor blanco barato el cual aceptado gustosa para tomarlo le sabe tan agrio y pasar tan caliente en su garganta que hace una mueca de completo disgusto.

" Tina, es tanto para mí que soy conciente que me supera por mucho es una mujer que se entrega incondicionalmente y me ama tanto que verdaderamente soy el indigno de ella, señor Nuit ".

Niega rotundamente pero se siente ahora tan pérdida cuando lo observa como ha retirado el cinturón de sus pantalones y se lo ha puesto sobre su camisa, esta hundida lo sabe perfectamente quiere chillar de frustración ante esto, prefiere observar su abdomen pero recurren a ella sus múltiples recuerdos cuando roza sus manos, siente que esta haciendo un calor inexplicable y lo atribuye aquel licor blanco.

" ¿ La ama demasiado, señor Graves ? ".

Observa como retira el botón de sus pantalones negros de satín y escucha el cierre abrirse lentamente, debería de sentirse más que una pecadora ante esto, se siente tan desesperada y lleva sus manos apoyarlas sobre la ropa cuando siente un leve dolor ahí, oh dioses, piensa.

" Como nadie tiene idea, señor Nuit ".

Siente un pequeño bulto ahí apretarse entre sus pantalones, lo ha visto en Percival tantas veces durante sus juegos previos sabe lo que significa lo que es y que ahora ella tiene, desearía volver a esta mañana.

" ¿ Se encuentra bien, señor Nuit ? ".

No puede decirle que tiene un gran problema y que le ayude con ello cuando no es una mujer sino un hombre y no puede decirle...

“ Amor, soy yo tuve un pequeñito problema con Newt y bueno él esta buscando una solución a esto mientras tanto puedes ayudarme con esto entre mis pantalones ”.

Lo siente tan patético pero asiente que todo va bien, observa como aquel sastre le indica nuevamente que le de la espalda, se siente una depravada ante todo esto, observar su perfecta retaguardia y sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo, le parece que su problema esta empeorando ser un hombre no le ayuda en absoluto quiere ser ella nuevamente.

Trata de distraerse así misma pensando cuando Percival le propuso matrimonio perfectamente sobre la acera de una esquina esperando un hot-dog cuando mencionó que tenía una pestaña sobre su mejilla, el adora pedir deseos por medio de una pestaña y recuerda cuando se arrodillo frente a ella, fue un sí antes de pensarlo.

" Creó que debo de tomar un poco de aire señor Graves, le veo mañana en su casa, por cierto le queda perfecto el traje ".

Huye de ahí antes de que se de cuenta de lo que esta intentando ocultar podría decirle que es su varita pero no puede mostrarle cuando levantaría sospechas, esta vez si esta dispuesta acabar con Newt por medio de las mordidas salvajes de un murtlap.

[ ... ]

No le quedó otro medio que entrar al edificio claramente fue recibido a escobazos por parte de la señora Esposito, pero tuvo la suerte de obtener la ayuda de Queenie quien le explicó a la señora Esposito que era un primo lejano visitándolas por el asunto de la boda y de alguna forma la dejó tranquila pero ahora no puede soportar las risas de su hermana por todo el departamento.

" Oh Teenie, puedo confeccionar a tú medida el vestido y cuando Percival levante el velo para darte un beso... ".

Y ahí están las risas nuevamente ahora si puede considerar a su hermana una bruja en todo sentido, se siente tan frustrada incluso cuando se siente tranquila por que su problema ha vuelto a su estado normal pero no se atreve a mirar y no lo hará.

" ¡ Que graciosa eres ! ".

Su sueño se vendría abajo y consigo todo lo que ha anhelado para ellos dos, sabe que Percival no es exactamente el mago más abierto de todos en cuanto las preferencias sexuales aunque sea conciente de que tanto brujas como magos suspiran por él, es bastante cerrado al respecto y claro ejemplo de ello le era Newt y Albus le costó un poco de trabajo no sentirse incómodo y apreció que trabajará en ello.

" Deberías de pedirle a Albus consejos sobre la intimidad, por que esto querida no creó que sea de dos días, y por lo que he visto Albus es quien domina ante la relación, ¿ te das cuenta de que significa esto ?, ¿ serás el hombre, hombre o hombre ? ".

Definitivamente no esta en su mejor día, ni tampoco su hermana al parecer esta dentro de sus cabales quiere volver a ser ella, pero ve nuevamente explotar en carcajadas a Queenie y es capaz de intuir que tan hundida esta.

" No pediré consejos de nada a nadie y sabes prefiero dormir por que mañana... Maldiciones soy hombre y no tengo empleo no puedo asistir así a MACUSA, bien tengo que ocuparme de muchas cosas aquí ".

Alza ambos manos y le parecen tan enormes y grandes incluso cuando se ha vuelto a poner su anillo de compromiso, si le es ajeno este cuerpo de gran forma que nadie podría entender en absoluto, incluso sabe que sus manos no son tan suaves como lo eran antes, pero prefiere dormirse antes de seguir juzgando este cuerpo tan extraño que es de ella temporalmente, no pierde los ánimos en absoluto.

" ¿ Crees entrar en una de tus pijamas o camisones, Teenie ? ".

Lo va intentar pero antes de irse se va asegurar de cobrarse esta con su hermana quien no ha dejado de reírse en absoluto de ella.

" ¡ digitus impudicus ! ".

Le muestra su dedo de enmedio, por primera vez en su vida lo esta haciendo y vaya se siente tan bien al hacerlo, ya entiende el por que algunos no-majs expresan su furia a través de esta señal la cual ha investigado es grosera y puede significar diversas cosas incluso ha estudiado que algunas antiguas civilizaciones consideraban esta señal como una victoria o para marcar la llegada de los demás imperios enemigos.

" Dulces sueños Teenie, por cierto te sientan demasiado bien los pantalones apretados volverás loco a Percy con este nuevo cambio si le dices la verdad ".

No ha entrado en ninguna de sus pijamas hasta apenas que logró entrar en un camisón de seda rosa la cual le obsequio Queenie pero le daba pena usarla aunque ahora mismo que se observa en el espejo de su baño se siente tan extraña, no ha podido evitar tocarse el rostro y saber quien esta ahí, ha observado sus manos incluso sus pies los cuales son más gruesos, en algún momento sintió que podía desmayarse ante los nuevos descubrimientos de ella pero no puede evitar extrañarse se ha puesto dentro de su camisón bastante papel higiénico para aparentar sus senos, quiere ser ella no un él.

Aprieta levemente sus manos contra su falso busto, se siente tan desesperada con la inminente gana de llorar y quererle gritar a Newt las peores maldiciones que jamás nadie se atrevería a decirle a nadie por medio de gritos, observa su velo que ha intentado ponerse y siente que esto apesta.

" ¡ Percy no puedes entrar ! ".

Escucha gritando en voz alta a su hermana y no duda en cerrar aquel baño sabiendo su condición física actual y como esta vestida no sería un verdadero hombre no frente a su novio, pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos ante alguien tocando la puerta.

" Tina, ¿ te encuentras bien ? ".

Claro que no se encuentra bien, piensa pero recuerda que falsamente tiene cólicos y por supuesto debe de controlar la voz gruesa que ha fingido tener pero de igual forma una voz chillona y masculina le delataría, aunque hará su mejor esfuerzo por jugársela.

" Sinceramente mi señor soy un desastre ahora mismo en el baño ".

Ha intentado sonar lo más femenina posible que jamás hubiera imaginado hacer en toda su vida, ahora daría todo por volver a sentir sus cólicos y jamás desear un hombre ante los dolores menstruales, ahora entiende el famoso refrán no-maj ‘ nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde ’, pero siente miedo al escuchar la perilla girar y ser detenida por el seguro.

" Cariño no me importa que seas un desastre ahora mismo sólo quiero verte te he extrañado tanto en todo el día ".

Sabe que no puede salir del baño, incluso se ha sentado para apoyarse en la puerta, de cualquier forma no va salir sería demasiado para ambos, y ella no quiere nada de eso.

" Yo también te extrañó amor pero esta vez mi regla es demasiado fluida y soy un desastre por favor ve a descansar y no creó ir mañana a MACUSA, el vestido me queda algo ajustado ".

Sostiene una parte de su velo entre manos, pensando que era perfecto todo lo que tenía y ahora no sabe cuanto tiempo será un hombre, realmente nada le hace sentir mejor ni que su novio este al otro lado de la puerta sabiendo que ahora faltan tres días, había esperado bastantes años para esto incluso cree que desde ilvermorny había estado planificando su boda en primer momento cuando sucedió el beso tan esperado entre los dos, se sentía tan nerviosa que por primera vez sintió como sus manos habían empezado a sudar y no puede hacerle esto.

" Tina, por favor abre la puerta no me importa si eres un desastre o no, quiero verte, además tú pequeño amigo que me enviaste es demasiado extrañó, ¿ sabes ?, incluso el sastre lo notó y se atrevió a decirme que tengo al niño completamente enamorado de mí pero no me he dado cuenta en absoluto creó que el amor te hace ser ciego con los demás y esta bien si no quieres verme podemos hablar así ".

Quiere volver a su vida de color gris probablemente más rosa que nada, sabe que es evidente todo en ella cuando esta cerca de Percival, pero observa sus manos tan grandes como las de Percival o un poco menos, es un desastre y su voz chillona no se parece en absoluto a la de ella, se siente más que atrapada.

" Sólo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo Percival, pero no me siento tan bien para sostener una plática contigo y lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa debes de arreglar varios asuntos para nuestra luna de miel, ¿ no es así, mi señor ? ".

Lo escucha suspirar desearía estar ahí para sostener su mano, desearía tantas cosas ahora mismo pero vaya que no puede serlo.

" Esta bien Tina, pero antes de irme quiero que sepas lo digna que eres de mí y me temo que yo nunca seré tan digno de ti como te merecerías ".

Tiene las insoportables ganas de abrir la puerta pero se resiste al escuchar sus pasos tronar la madera, si esto no hubiera pasado sabe donde estaría ahora mismo y no tirada en un baño, deja pasar unos cuantos minutos para salir de aquel baño, lo hace tranquilamente y decide recostarse sobre su cama.

[ .... ]

No ha visto a Percival en dos días lo cual le ha provocado que no salga en absoluto de aquella cama y sabe que es la causante de esto al decirle que se fue de viaje a ver unas primas muy, pero muy lejanas al norte de Alemania y en estos momentos una lechuza le esta mandando una postal a Percival con su letra casi similar a la suya pero no ha dudado en aferrarse a la camisa que conserva de Percival y dejarse llorar nuevamente ante un día que falta de su boda.

" Teenie, debes de levantarte Albus y Newt han venido para darte unos cuantos consejos para su luna de miel, aún no tiene un antídoto pero cree que dentro de unos cuantos meses la tendrá ".

Y no lo entiende pero se deja llorar absolutamente como si fuera un bebé o incluso ella misma sintiendo como alguien le ha desgarrado su alma, para su buena o mala fortuna agradece haber enviado una lechuza con otra carta expresando que no se casará con él, por algo tiene más que destrozado su corazón.

" ¡ Quiero ser yo otra vez !, tuve que cancelar mi boda con Percival no es justo en absoluto esto, era la boda de mis sueños, mi maldito día especial con el hombre que es el amor de mi vida y sólo Newton pudo arruinar esto, maldiciones Queenie ".

Se pega contra aquella pared cubriéndose totalmente con las cobijas hasta la cabeza sintiendo como sus pies se han quedado a la intemperie odia este cuerpo de hombre y quiere volver a los días felices donde sentía como Percival le abrazaba o cuando solía cargarla sólo por molestarle y entrar a su casa jugando a ser esposos y de sólo pensar que estuvo a un día, rompe en el peor llanto de su vida. 

" ¡ ¿ Rompiste tú compromiso con Percy ? ! ".

No necesita ser un hombre para saber que Percival le odia más que nada en estos momentos como la peor de las mujeres de ambos mundos, su corazón esta más que destrozado y odia esto para si misma.

" ¡ Maldiciones, Teenie ! ".

Sabe que no necesita escuchar nada de ello y siente la inexplicable necesidad por conseguir un poco de leche, se quita aquellas cobijas y se aferra a la camisa de Percival por que es una de las dos cosas que le recordarán siempre a él, ha pensado en como matarse no realmente pero si para conseguir una nueva identidad teme que esto no será de días o meses, siente como ha logrado arrastrar sus edredones y escuchar una leve discusión entre Newt y Albus pero no le importa en absoluto, abre aquel pequeño refrigerador sacando una botella de leche y no duda en abrirla para beber un poco de ella.

" ¿ Tina ? ".

Apenas ha logrado darse la media vuelta para ver a Percival de frente quien esta acompañado por Newt y Albus, nota como Newt trata de contenerse al reír, pero ve como Albus tira de su oreja izquierda, nota como Percival lleva sólo una camisa blanca y su abrigo además de aquellos pantalones de satín negro, puede intuir que esta tan destrozado como ella, pero él no es una mujer y ella si es un hombre.

Apenas lo ve acercarse no duda en lanzarle leche para huir de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación para cubrirse nuevamente con aquellos edredones.

Alcanzado a escuchar demasiadas maldiciones y palabras pocas amistosas por parte de Percival claro ejemplo de ellas han sido...

“ ¡ ¿ Por qué mi mujer, Fido ? !, eres un desgraciado juró que Albus no podrá intervenir cuando acabé contigo, ¡ No, no, lo defiendas Dumbledore !, Tina no era su conejillo de indias, no saben cuanto esperó este día para que dos malditos británicos de pacotilla arruinaran esto ”.

Pero sabe que hubieron peores palabras en absoluto, escucha como alguien llama a su puerta y sabe quien esta detrás de la puerta por lo cual se hunde más en su almohada.

" Hablemos quieres, corazón ".

No necesita de palabras dulces ahora mismo sólo quiere huir de ahí aunque fuera por una escoba estaría agradecido por ello pero no ve una escoba por ningún lado más que maquillaje por parte de Queenie, se odia tanto y no puede evitar soltarse a llorar nuevamente.

" No fue tú culpa esto, sólo fue el maldito aprovechamiento de Scamander, pero cariño todo tiene una solución y no es rompernos mutuamente el corazón ambos ".

Piensa en la supuesta solución desde hace dos días incluso ha consultado a un curandero el cuál sólo se ha reído de ella y le asegurado que es un hombre sano para tener delirios, así que ha llegado a dos conclusiones una era huir o empezar de nuevo pero matándose para que así nadie jamás se quedará con la duda que fue de ella después de abandonar su carrera brillante como auror y dejar de ser la prometida de Percival Graves.

" Te amo y me amas, ¿ no es así ?, me da igual si ahora mismo eres un hombre, debí saberlo que eras tú o por lo menos decírtelo, cuando te vi la forma en la que te expresabas me daba cierta familiaridad contigo, pero nunca lo imaginé y soy un tonto por ello pero cariño podemos solucionarlo no tienes por que destrozarnos a los dos así ".

Escucha un leve ‘ click ’ y lo intuye esta hundida al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta sabe que ha logrado entrar debió de recordar que era demasiado hábil con un pasador y un picaporte.

" Además nunca hubiera imaginado que podrías ser un hombre altamente atractivo, Tina podría permitir que la boda se pospusiera y no me hubiera importado por que ambos estaríamos juntos pasando esto y no tú sola, quisiste romperme el corazón con absoluta gracia como si lo que había sucedido entre los dos fuera algo pasajero y eso no es justo pero creeme si yo estuviera en tú lugar hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma pero tarde o temprano te lo hubiera dicho antes de perderte, te amo y esto no te define ".

Escucha un par de pasos acercarse no quiere sentirlo cerca por que sabría nuevamente que es caer ante sus encantos de cerca.

" Soy un hombre, no soy una mujer, ¿ qué crees que pensaran todos al verte conmigo así ? ".

Odia su voz, como suena y sobre todo no sentirse bien consigo misma, escucha como cruje la base de su colchón y siente un peso extra en la cama, sabe que es Percival.

" Sabes que no soy un hombre con otras preferencias pero Tina estoy dispuesto a serlo por ti, si todos me consideran homosexual estará bien, pero sólo quiero seguir contigo, además serías el hombre más bonito que jamás se ha fijado en el director de seguridad mágica ".

Siente como su mano se envuelve alrededor de su cintura, apretando y acariciando lentamente, lo sentiría tan familiar de no ser por que sus caderas son más anchas, pero al parecer no le importa a él en absoluto al sentir como lleva su pierna izquierda sobre las suyas.

" Tus padres hicieron un espectacular trabajo contigo siendo mujer o hombre, vaya Goldstein podrías tener a todo el mundo bajó tus pies, podremos hacer esto y creeme habrá una solución ".

Mueve lentamente su mano izquierda para sacarla de aquellos edredones y sostener la suya, le da un leve apretón.

" Nuestra boda se pospone y lo siento tanto mi señor ".

Lo escucha suspirar lentamente, quisiera verlo un poco pero teme que esto es más que suficiente para ambos.

" Cariño no te preocupes de cualquier modo, ¿ qué te parece como regalo de bodas adelantado cazar a Newton ? ".

Se ríe levemente ante la pregunta de su marido, siente como se pega un poco más a ella y se siente tan cómoda como si nada entre los dos hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

" Me parece buena idea, ¿ duerme conmigo esta noche, quieres ? ".

Vaya le parece raro sentir como Percival se apoyado sobre su hombro y la abraza fuertemente.

" Dulces sueños, Goldstein ".


	100. lagartija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos Goldstein y una lagartija en común.

Observa como su esposa esta recostada sobre el pasto explicándole a su pequeño hijo Amour Julien Orson, sobre las especies que aguardan su jardín secretamente, le parece curioso ver a dos castaños de cabello ondulado admirar aquel saltamontes el cual esta curiosamente tranquilo en la palma de Tina, le gustaría saber que le esta explicando a Amour, pero teme arruinar aquel momento tan íntimo entre madre e hijo, los ve sonreír a ambos, le parece tan dulce, no sabría explicarse demasiado bien el por que es un espectador más de ellos y no se une.

Le parece curioso ver como su gato Morris prefiere unirse a ellos, ve como ladea su cola de un lado a otro, realmente odia aquella bola de pelos pero Tina le hace ver tan adorable cuando lo esta abrazando o incluso al acariciarlo y su hijo le provoca una gran ternura, por algo se ha contenido del lanzarlo a la calle lejos de su casa, pero no sabe lo que pasa cuando ve como ambos se levantan rápidamente del pasto para correr o prácticamente le parece que están brincando, no duda en levantarse de aquella silla de metal, para acercarse a ellos, asegurándose de sostener su varita en mano.

" ¡ Papi !, ¡ papi !, ¡ Morris tiene una holcosus undulatus ! ".

Suspira levemente y decide guardar su varita bajo su manga de la camisa, sintiendo como se aferra a su pierna derecha y desde luego como Tina se posa detrás de él como si fuera un escudo mágico, en el fondo de su corazón sabe que tanto Tina como Amour se parecen tanto que todo mundo sospecha que él no tuvo ninguna intervención ante la creación de su hijo, pero decide afrontar a lo que tanto huyen su esposa e hijo.

" ¿ Qué es lo que tiene Morris ? ".

Nunca se ha relacionado demasiado bien con los nombres científicos de ciertos animales por más que ha leído libros cada noche para que su hijo logre conciliar el sueño teme que lo suyo es memorizar cada ley o política nueva de ambos mundos, incluso aprenderse las mejores jugadas de Quidditch.

Siente como Tina le aprieta levemente su brazo derecho y al mismo tiempo se aferra a la tela de su camisa blanca, tal cual hace lo mismo Amour con su pantalón, nunca negaría que ambos son iguales.

" Una holcosus undulatus suelen vivir en árboles y merodear raramente la ciudad pero mami ha tenido la valentía de molestar a Morris para liberarla pero tememos que ahí esta papi y es aterradora ".

Acaricia el cabello de su hijo, quien lo observa prácticamente aterrado, sabe que es la misma expresión de Tina cuando teme haber hecho algo malo realmente, pero sus ojos le llaman tanto la atención un azul demasiado bajo pero intenso, se siente tan confundido pero sabe que un buen esposo y padre hace lo necesario por hacerles ver que no hay ningún peligro.

" Bien Amour quedate con mami, mientras investigó a un pequeño holcosus undulatus del reino anfibio, ¿ te parece, mago ? ".

La presión ejercida tanto en su brazo como pierna parecen esfumarse para permitirle caminar lentamente hasta donde se encuentra aquel pequeño animal con el cual Morris se ha metido por su tamaño de lo contrario si hubiera sido más grande que él esta seguro que mantendría cierto respeto, observa a Morris escondido perfectamente entre un arbusto listo para lanzarse en cualquier momento, odia aquel gato de pelaje esponjoso y gris que suele dejar pelos por todos lados, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por Tina y Amour.

Ve hacía atrás por un momento para ver como su hijo esta abrazando a Tina y ella hace lo mismo, ambos se ven tan preocupados y el sonríe bobamente como si fuera la primera vez que esta ante tal situación, así que ha llegado al punto donde estaba su esposa e hijo, observando una pequeña lagartija de colores que esta brincando rápidamente pero se da cuenta por que lo hace ante la presencia de Morris, y no duda en atraparla entre manos sintiendo como golpea un poco.

" Esta bien pequeño, no dejaré que el gordo Morris te tome como su aperitivo esta noche ".

Sabe que los animales no se le dan demasiado bien, pero le parece que ha conseguido tranquilizar aquella lagartija al no sentir resistencia alguna, abre sus manos notando a la pequeña lagartija que ha perdido prácticamente toda la cola y ve que esta lastimada de una patita trasera del lado izquierdo la cual se contrae levemente, pero contra su palma la siente tan fría.

" ¡ Papi te va a comer ! ".

No entiende por que los Goldstein suelen ser tan extremos al ver una lagartija, sabe que deberían de hacer algún escándalo ante una rata o un chupacabra pero no lo hacen más que con una lagartija lastimada e inofensiva, acaricia lentamente aquella lagartija siente demasiado el comportamiento de Morris, le castigará con el quitarle la leche.

" Los Goldstein suelen ser tan dramáticos para esto, miren que pequeño es además esta herida y no creó que pueda comerme Amour, tú eres el científico de la familia, ¿ no es así ? ".

Ve asentir levemente a su hijo, mientras se aferra más a Tina quien hace lo mismo con él, al ver que se esta acercando con aquella lagartija en su palma, no le ve lógica en temerle ante tal animal inofensivo o pero no se tratará de una serpiente ambos no se atreven a huir por más gigante que este incluso aunque esta resulte ser una maledictus, ambos parecen fascinados ante ello.

" Percival aleja eso de nosotros, no seas espeluznante por favor ".

Esta a unos cuantos pasos de ello, no quiere ser cruel con ninguno, observa aquella lagartija de leves colores cafes y una línea blanca, no le parece que este asustada absolutamente en nada pero su esposa e hijo vaya si son increíblemente miedosos.

" Mami dile algo a papi, siempre te hace caso en todo mami por favor ".

No sabe quien de los dos Goldstein suele ser el más manipulador ni comprende quien manipula al otro, a veces teme que se manipulan el uno al otro pero en cuanto manipularle si sabe que Tina tiene todo derecho sobre él, incluso cuando desearía negarlo no puede hacerlo.

" Percival juró por la barba de merlín que si no alejas aquella lagartija de nosotros esta noche dormiras afuera con Morris ".

Podría responderle ingeniosamente pero al ver a su hijo aferrarse a Tina fuertemente incluso como parece esconderse de la pequeña lagartija le causa tanta ternura que prefiere guardarse ciertas palabras, pero no va evitar soltar otras ciertas palabras.

" Sino mal recuerdo cierto joven mago te anuló con cierta comparación sobre tus ojos con una salamandra y no son tan alejados del parecido para que le temas a las lagartijas ".

No se encuentra celoso para invocar tal recuerdo pero hubiera deseado tener a Newton Artemis Fido Scamander frente a él en aquel momento para saber si haría tal comentario al respecto con su novia en aquel entonces ya que ahora es su esposa y contra ello nadie puede ir.

" Las salamandras no rondan por nuestro jardín ahora puedes llevarte a tú pequeño amigo por favor nos estas causando escalofríos y siento que en cualquier momento puede brincarnos ".

Acaricia aquella lagartija le parece tan fría pero no la culpa, aún nunca entenderá del todo por que los Goldstein temen de tales pequeños animales indefensos siempre le han parecido que una lagartija es lo menos peligro de todo el mundo y que le son muy familiares a un dragón.

" ¿ Y comerlos ? ".

No quiere aterrarlos más pero se acerca un poco más a ellos mostrándoles aquella lagartija, recuerda una vez vagamente que Tina se asustó al ver una lagartija en el mantel del picnic que habían tenido durante un aniversario por un momento creyó que había una rata pero no era así y ahora ve a su hijo horrorizado como ella.

" ¡ Percival no es divertido ! ".

Ve como Tina se aferra a Amour, le parece gracioso y aquella lagartija no se ha movido de la palma de su mano, si por él fuera mantendría a todas las lagartijas del mundo en su jardín pero tiene ante todo a su familia.

" Papi, hazle caso a mi mami ".

Tampoco le agrada que Amour sea tan autoritario como Tina, teme que lo autoritario y desobediencia perfecta lo vean como un débil el cual los terminaría sorprendiendo en cualquier momento, le parece gracioso ver en él que a veces puede ser un niño coqueto a escondidas de ellos, los Goldstein tienen fama de ser coquetos disimulados y claro ejemplo es su cuñada Queenie.

" Es sólo un pequeño animal inofensivo y herido, no les hará dañó sólo mirenlo ".

Extiende su brazo para que observen aquella lagartija, notando como Amour parece despegarse un poco de Tina para ver más de cerca a Tina, sabe que ha conseguido demostrarle un poco de compasión, por algo ha puesto en duda sobre la casa a la cual pertenecerá su hijo cuando asista a ilvermorny.

Pero también pone en dudas si será el mago más coqueto de todos con su perfeccionismo andante, ha escuchado a un par de brujas y magos referirse a ellos como sus próximos consuegros, pero si ha deducido que tiene todo el carácter de Tina no le sorprendería saber que ha cautivado a la mayoría ni tampoco si le llegan notificaciones sobre su hijo al recibir mensajes en papelitos, aunque se distrae al ver como su hijo se acercado frente a él llevando su mano derecha para acariciar aquella lagartija.

" No te hizo nada, ¿ lo ves ? ".

Nota una sonrisa en los labios de su hijo, desearía tener más hijos pero teme poner en peligro de cualquier forma la vida de Tina, no fue un parto fácil como pensaron y nunca olvidará lo que escuchó de un curandero...

“ Por algo las normas raciales existían en nuestro país ”.

Sabe que están equivocados al respecto, adora y ama a su hijo, aunque algunos magos y brujas vean a su hijo como un claro ejemplo de mestizaje no le importa en absoluto ni tampoco haberse tomado gran parte de su tiempo para estar con su familia, ve como su hijo pone su palma para que aquella lagartija camine a su mano, lo cual hace dando un pequeño brincó, no ha visto que su hijo se asuste en absoluto le parece algo raro considerando que ahora tiene aquella lagartija en su mano.

" Mira mami, creó que tengo un nuevo amigo, ¿ puedo llevarla a mi habitación, papi ? ".

Realmente sabe lo que hará su hijo, intuitivamente sabe que hace dibujos de diversas especies animales del mundo no-maj como un recopilatorio al igual que la fauna probablemente creé que quiere hacer un libro como el de Newt pero al mismo tiempo le es curioso por que sabe que quiere ser un auror y lo ha visto tantas veces tomar su abrigo sin permiso y la varita de Tina yendo por toda la casa como el nuevo director de seguridad mágica y cuando esto sucede sus elfos domésticos no dudan en esconderse de él ante sus habilidades ya que siempre terminan siendo los buenos o malos.

" Sí, pero después de verás ponerla sobre un árbol para que suba y Morris no pueda ir detrás de ella, ¿ correcto ? ".

Lo ve asentir tan rápidamente que desaparece de su vista para entrar en la casa, aunque observa a su esposa quien esta de brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

" Mi señora Graves que puedo decirle es un niño terriblemente adorable y es de apellido Goldstein me temo que tiene un gran parecido a usted ".

Trata de acercarse a ella con cuidado, aún sigue de brazos cruzados, sabe que debe ser un poco más convincente realmente si no quiere verla molesta.

" Y siendo sincero me resulta muy difícil negarle algo ".

Ve como intenta disimular una sonrisa, sabe que la esta reprimiendo y es cuando se siente completamente seguro para acercarse a ella.

" ¿ Te he dicho que los Goldstein son muy adorables ?, por que realmente lo son cariño ".

La observa bajar sus manos y no duda en abrazarla para tirarse con ella al pasto escuchándola reír, le parece tan divertido tener momentos con ella a solas sin la pequeña intervención de Amour.

" Percival, sigues siendo un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto ".

Hace una leve mueca ante tal comentario sabe que es un adulto completamente maduro de lo contrario no sería el gran mago que es pero como ha escuchado detrás de un gran mago hay una gran bruja y le es completamente cierto.

" No es cierto señora Graves, pero debo de admitir que tenerte a ti y al pequeño en mi vida me parece encantador y probablemente no sea un papá tan duró como esperarían todos pero que puedo hacer ante un Goldstein, estoy empezando a creer que hay algo en ustedes demasiado especial ".

Siente como Tina se apoya en su pecho, la observa sonriendo y le parece más que encantador hacer esto, recuerda cuando en ilvermorny lograban escaparse para recostarse bajó un árbol observando las nubes y buscando una forma.

" Siempre eres tan halagador conmigo menos con los demás Goldstein, incluso con Amour, Queenie, Jack, Hugh y Carol, no sueles ser tan amable con ellos cuando se acercan a mí ".

Ha intentado manejar un poco sus celos sobre los demás que intentan llamar la atención de Tina incluso creé que les ha permitido un poco más de tiempo, lleva una de sus manos al cabello de Tina para enredarlo suavemente entre sus dedos.

" Supongo que tengo a mi Goldstein favorita ".

La ve recostarse sobre él mientras observa hacia el cielo, sabe que va hacer observar el cielo buscando una figura entre las nubes.

" Es sólo un suponer tuyo, pero tengo un pequeño secreto para ti, eres mi único Graves favorito ".

Sonríe tan bobamente para si mismo, observando a Tina quien sigue mirando hacia el cielo, le parece un secreto demasiado revelador teniendo en cuenta que siempre consideró que su favorito era Amour.

Pero se distrae al ver como señala una nube la cual no le parece tener forma alguna pero nota lo emocionada que se ve su esposa.

" Esa nube tiene la forma de un dragón, ¿ puedes verlo ? ".

Sólo ve una nube rasgada pero si ella ve una nube no le va a contra decir en absoluto, si ella le dijera que el cielo es rosa y no azul le creería sin contradecirla ni ponerla en duda.

" Y esa de ahí parece una rosquilla glaciada ".

Señala escuchando como se ríe suavemente su esposa sabe que le ha hecho gracia su comparación incluso cuando esta observando con muy poca atención aquellas nubes.

" ¿ Algún día dejarás de pensar en algo que no sea comida ? ".

Suspira levemente evitando pensar en los pastelillos que prepara Tina al parecer logró robarse la receta mágica de Queenie pero sólo es consciente que también la ha mejorado increíblemente.

" O en ti, creó que la comida no la pienso tanto como a ti, por la barba de merlín incluso no pienso tanto en la seguridad mágica cuando no estas conmigo, si tengo grandes problemas pero por lo visto creó que Amour esta demasiado ocupado con la pequeña lagartija, ¿ qué te parece si somos vegetales ? ".

Siente como ha comenzado acariciar su costado izquierdo, sin duda alguna siente que no ha pasado los años al estar así con ella le parece como si estuviera todavía en ilvermorny.

" Por el tiempo que nos permita nuestro hijo me parece encantador pasar más tiempo contigo ".

La abraza contra sigo mismo, pidiendo que su hijo tenga demasiado tiempo para convivir con aquella lagartija permitiéndole así más tiempo con Tina, le parece tan fantástico que una lagartija le de tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, bueno este es el final de esta pequeña parte de shots he decidido dejarla en 100/100, esperó que les agradará y en lo particular llegar a tanto si que me sorprendió y me deja sin que escribir ante la idea de agradecer todo su apoyo y amor hacia este proyecto pero si me queda más que reiterar mi infinito agradecimiento, ¡ muchas gracias por todo !.
> 
> <333


	101. M.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

La marea le parece de lo más serena, aún cuando observa a través de aquellas rejas el otro lado de la costa no puede evitar sonreír, probablemente una pequeña distancia le separa pero nota su pequeña casa, incluso observa desde lejos a su esposa en el pequeño jardín delantero, le parece una vida tranquila la que están llevando justamente aquí en Pearl Harbor, para algunos colegas le resulta un experimento y no los culpa por tales pensamientos pues creen que son una base la cual buscará reprimir al enemigo bajó una buena fachada naval, cuando no es así se preparan para entrar a la guerra nuevamente como alguna vez entró más sabe que esta vez puede ser peor pues teme que no es solamente Grindelwald quien esta involucrado en el régimen alemán.

Si bien le parece cálido el clima para estar en pleno diciembre y le es agradable, aún cuando los recién egresados no parecen compartir una misma opinión pues lo ve en sus expresiones ante el arduo entrenamiento al que serán sometidos y no parecen del todo complacidos, nota algunos rostros conocidos y otros extraños pero todos tienen un mismo objetivo buscar un mundo en paz entre ellos y los no-majs, no quieren más fracturas aunque en este tiempo le parece algo imposible.

Aún jura que las sirenas ante un desastre no cambian en lo más mínimo y si le parece algo confuso estar justamente escuchando aquellas sirenas, mientras todos se desplazan en diferentes direcciones, es incapaz de entender lo que sucede y si bien sigue observando la costa, la primera casa nota como es destruida, ha visto un objeto caer como un proyectil para después detonar, aquella casa estaba a cuatro de la suya.

Por primera vez es consciente de lo que sucede y se une al desplazamiento con su varita en mano intentando invocarlo, desaparecer para estar al otro lado pero lo siente imposible al sentir como el concreto se hunde impidiéndole estar firme y un estruendo le ha provocado que perdiera el equilibrio, una terrible brisa le recorre pero el silbido de sus oídos le es algo terrible, observa su varita a un par de centimetros de él e intenta alcanzarla, pero algo llama su atención, su pequeña casa se encuentra en llamas, es la última imagen que recuerda.

Nunca fue capaz de regresar aquella casa a pesar de quedar sólo una pequeña parte de la estructura, no lo hizo, tan pronto fue aquel atentado por parte de los japoneses no dudó nadie en dar tregua a una guerra que desde hace tiempo estaba declarada ni él tampoco dudo en hacerlo, perdió tanto aquel día y nunca podrá olvidar la mañana a lo acontecido.

Los quejidos, gritos y llantos eran el único panorama existente, la falta de curanderos y enfermeras era algo que nadie podía solucionar, ni el simple hecho de ver a su esposa en aquella cama con una etiqueta en su pie izquierdo pues temían cometer alguna equivocación ante la escasez que sufrían, Tina Graves.

Su mirada pérdida, sus manos inmóviles sobre su vientre por un momento creyó que era un cuerpo más sin vida, pero lo sabía, no pudo gritar cuando se enteró ni hacer pagar al responsable por su cometido y peor aún no estuvo ahí para proteger a su familia, si bien ella lo había intentado pero invocar su protego no había sido suficiente, no para aquella arma que habían creado no-majs.

El primer mes fue devastador para ambos, los primeros días ella era quien sentía más la pérdida más él se resistía de hacerlo pues quería mantenerse fuerte por ambos, no le fue sencillo hasta la tercera semana cuando fue cuestionado por ella mientras era un mar de lágrimas aferrada a una pequeña colcha bordada, nunca se escondió de él ante el expresar sus sentimientos ni la forma en que había llegado a su oficina improvisada.

“ ¿ Acaso no te duele ser tan frío ? ”.

No supo que responder, fue la primera noche que dejó de fingir para mostrar lo que en verdad sentía, ambos lloraron toda la noche y después de eso los demás días sin tregua alguna ambos compartían su dolor sin esconderlo.

Con ello llegaron las discusiones pues las cartas no dejaban de cesar ante los llamados urgentes del congreso y si bien su duelo no podía aplazarse más, cientos de veces le era recordado que no había sido el único en perder alguien aquella mañana pero bajo ese mismo motivo debía detener al enemigo inclusive aún cuando no fueron claros sabía que debía de tomar venganza por su propia mano.

La última noche que la vio, ambos estaban superando su pérdida, creía en la oportunidad que tenían y si bien ya no la tenía cuando tomó su maleta de cuero negro, aún recuerda estar en el comedor de su casa ante un desastre de platos rotos, reclamos y con ello no una discusión común sino una pelea nada cercano a un duelo de varitas entre de ellos ni a lo cual recurrir, sólo había esperado que ella pudiera entenderlo pero no parecía así y él quería cobrar tal venganza.

“ Quedate en casa conmigo, juró que si te vas no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, no fuiste el único que perdió algo en ese día ”.

Los golpes habían dejado de cesar, pero sus lágrimas no lo hacían aún cuando había usado su vestido favorito para aquel día nunca podría olvidarla, tenía razón pero no había sido tan sólo algo tiempo atrás ella había perdido a su hermana y si no fue feliz en aquellos años hasta que una noticia le sorprendió para ambos se iban a convertir en padres y por primera vez la vio tan verdaderamente feliz que incluso el recordar aquellos días le son un dolor tan terrible al saber cuán destruida la vio en este mes.

Y no teme de su amenaza cuando creé que esta haciendo lo correcto por ambos, ni considera que alguno sufrió más que otro cuando su dolor fue igual de terrible.

“ Perdimos a alguien que nunca podremos conocer ni tú ni yo ”.

Envió cartas al día siguiente, cada una fue devuelta a él sin importar en que parte de Europa estaba, ninguna carta jamás fue abierta ni obtuvo correspondencia alguna de ella, volvió tan pronto como pudo a casa, efectivamente la amenaza era una decisión vuelta realidad, no cuestionó ni la buscó sólo estaba atentó a ella desde lejos a base de favores entre colegas, fue la única forma en que estaba informada de ella.

Obtuvo fotos, informes sobre sus misiones de incógnita buscaba lo que hace tiempo había perdido exactamente alguien a quien creía poder recuperar, su hermana menor Queenie, cada país, problema y complicación que obtuvo fue por recuperar a su hermana ante lo que ambos ya no podían recuperar.

“ Es joven y fuerte pero no podrán concebir jamás, lo siento señor y señora Graves ”.

Aquella tarde se aferró tanto como pudo a ella ante sus gritos de dolor, la impotencia fue lo peor para él pues se recriminaba su falta de reacción ante aquel día cuando todo le parecía algo irreal que jamás llegó a pensar que podría suceder cuando estaban siendo felices, probablemente no en el mejor año ante la guerra pero les era una motivación saber que educarian a un ser inocente al cual le inculcarían todo lo bueno de ambos mundos y le demostrarían lo terrible que había sido esta época la cual jamás debía de ser repetida.

“ ¡ Lo quiero sentir nuevamente dentro de mí ! ”.

No hace tanto tiempo sus gritos le habían alarmado terriblemente mientras intentaba ser un esposo ordinario intentando arreglar una fuga del viejo fregadero de aquella casa, si bien la fuga se intensificó ante el desajuste de algún tornillo pero si bien no le importó ni dejar un desastre por correr escaleras arriba encontrar a Tina sentada en la orilla de la cama con una mano en su vientre casi plano y como con una desesperación extendió su mano para que fuera tomada entre la suya para ser guiado a su vientre.

“ ¿ Lo sientes ? ”.

Le parecía algo normal, nunca había sentido algo cuando posaba su mano sobre su vientre aún cuando le dio una oportunidad después de unos pocos minutos sintió un pequeño golpe en si como si algo hubiera sobresalido para hacer un pequeño toqué a su palma pero lo atribuyó a una tonta ilusión suya pero si bien segundos después aquel golpe fue un poco más fuerte, como si intentará llamar su atención y ahora entendía justamente a lo que se refería.

Él nunca hubiera soportado golpe alguno ni que alguien tuviera tal atrevimiento pero la sonrisa de ella y la forma en que tenía posada su mano sobre la suya fue algo incomparable de apreciar.

“ Esta ansioso por conocernos, ¿ no te parece, esposo ? ”.

Le parece como si fuera hace un par de horas que sintió todo aquello la emoción de ser padres, ver como se hacía notar, sentirlo para después perderlo y saber que nunca volverían a tener que compartir la misma experiencia al ser ya imposible, no importaba cuanto los curanderos hablarán.

“ Usted esta sana ”.

Era lo peor que alguien podía argumentar para mejorar su estado de ánimo, incluso para él era un dolor pues saber lo que provocaban tales palabras apenas al estar fuera de un consultorio y ciertamente saber que cada consulta concluiría con lágrimas, quería mantenerse fuerte hasta el llegar a casa aún cuando había escuchado de ella.

“ Si estuviera sana podríamos volver a tener un hijo pero no lo estoy, Percival ”.

Aún cuando se aferraba a ella mientras se ocultaba a llorar en silencio en su hombro le era un consuelo saber que no la había perdido a ella aquel día de lo contrario su mundo se hubiese destrozado para no tener motivo alguno para vivir pero ahí persistía ella aún ante su dolor estaba para él.

Si bien ahora observa las ruinas de algunos edificios incluso los esqueletos de estos se permite apreciar mientras observa como un auror toma fotos detrás de si, el humo gris ha dejado de ser todo denso pero no permite ver del todo un azul cielo para apreciar esta mañana, han ganado la guerra, triunfaron bajó lo impensable y siente la fría cadena contra su cuello pero el observar aquel medallón caer sobre su camisa blanca la cual esta cubierta de tierra mientras pega piensa en ella constantemente.

Encontró aquel medallón entre mil objetos de oro que estaban entre cajas de filas, nunca olvidarla la forma ni sus iniciales, la historia y el valor que esto significaba para ella, nadie de los que clasificaban los objetos en Berlín sabía como había llegado aún ante la presión que ejercía en sus interrogatorios, pues se defendían ante la absurda lógica de los campos de concentración existentes en Francia como en Polonia.

Cada campo de concentración o un sanatorio improvisado daba el nombre de Tina con su apellido de soltera incluso de casada pero nadie lo reconocía ni a pesar de traer fotos consigo mismo pero ahora que esta en el lugar indicado el clima le es un sufrimiento terrible.

Esta agotado de escuchar el arrastre de los zapatos de su compañero quien al parecer esta demasiado ocupado documentando todo con una cámara fotográfica pero él no, continúa observando a todos los sobrevivientes, no encuentra a nadie familiar ni a un conocido.

Se detiene al caminar, no es la primera vez que le sucede esto ni sería la última vez, la observa desde lejos la nota tan diferente y sin importar cuán diferente luzca sabe que la reconocería en cualquier lugar, no le importó abandonar a su grupo ni los últimos informes que estaban recabando para abrazarla de inmediato.

" Lo siento tanto ".

Nadie debe disculparse cuando ambos estaban intentando superar su dolor, perdieron tanto en tan poco tiempo, no debía de ser un genio para saber cuanto había perdido ella cuando merecía tener, lo entregaba todo y siempre recibía tan poco, sólo quiso darle todo lo que merecía pero no supo como manejar con una pérdida para ambos.

Aún cuando sabe que tiene un deber con los demás no le importa como el estar abrazándola, saber que tuvo la buena fortuna de reunirse con ella y no como algunos conocidos que simplemente nunca regresaron y con ello la carga de aquellas cartas a la espera de llegar a sus seres más queridos.

" Estás aquí es lo único que cuenta, no debí de irme lo siento tanto si me hubiera quedado en casa contigo, superar nuestra pérdida juntos como lo estábamos haciendo ".

Apenas logra sentir como le ha dejado de abrazar, le observa fijamente y la nota tan emocionada por su reencuentro no le parece que este más triste como recuerda haberla visto, siente como le acaricia sus mejillas, sabe que nunca le agradó verlo con barba pero teme que es poco lo que uno puede cuidar en su aspecto cuando se esta en guerra.

" Era tú deber, luchaste por mí, por todos y no debí de darte a escoger nada ".

No le parece que este en lo correcto, siempre fue consciente de que ella era la mejor bruja del mundo, con los mejores sentimientos y tanto para dar, aún recuerda la terrible culpa que sentía en aquellos días para saber que Tina nunca le culpó en absoluto sobre su pérdida, jamás le reprochó que no hubiera estado ahí para ellos, nunca lo hizo y definitivamente piensa que es su todo.

" Estaremos bien ".

Esta nuevamente seguro con ella, no hay pérdida alguna para ambos, aún cuando el dolor sigue ahí sabe que es controlable, aunque no le parece ser el único pues observa como Queenie le saluda desde lejos, puede ver algunos rostros familiares pero no presta tanta atención sino la dedica todo a ella, no quiere cometer el mismo error, no puede hacerlo nuevamente de eso esta profundamente seguro.


	102. Es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Odia haber portado una estrella la cual no estuvo exenta de estar bordada en su ropa ni en su propio abrigo, pero si la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad de vivir cada momento exacto nuevamente esta segura que haría grandes cambios para no pasar por el mismo camino que ha terminado por recorrer después de tantos años.

Sostiene la última estrella amarilla de david, tan desgastada y a pesar de los años conserva el mismo color amarillento, los bordes negros en los cuales puede leer tan claro como el ayer de los años la palabra “ Jude ”, aún escucha los gritos tanto de mujeres como de niños pero sobre todo los insoportables chiflidos al caer una bomba en tierra y el detonar era la causa del venir hacia abajo grandes construcciones y edificios.

Pero si alguien tuviera que definir en su vida no sería a un hombre denominado como un führer a pesar que su nombre era de lo más común y su apellido sobresaliente dentro de una pequeña comunidad judía la cual ya no existe, ni tampoco al mago más tenebroso de sus tiempos Gellert Grindelwald quien de gran forma influyó en el exterminio de millones de personas las cuales al final eran eso personas y no magos, brujas ó no-majs, eran seres vivos los cuales no están más entre ellos, pero definitivamente no sería aquel hombre el cual definió su vida ni el magizoologo con las criaturas más extraordinarias del mundo dentro de una maleta llamado Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, no fue el quién definió todo en ella, sino alguien que nunca imaginó dentro su vida, un nombre el cual era causa de escalofrío entre sus compañeros dentro del congreso y la comunidad mágica, aquel nombre aún resuena en las historias que ahora son leyendas, aquel hombre era Percival Graves.

Aquel mago había entrado a su vida desde hace tiempo, pero no tuvo noticia alguna sobre él por azares de un destino de lo más caprichoso, la inmigración para otros países había cerrado formalmente y no existía escapatoria alguna más que permanecer dentro del territorio europeo, además de intentar usar magia lo sabrían pues andaban en la búsqueda de magos y brujas los cuales eran denominados sangre sucia.

Aún puede recordar tan bien la figura imponente de Percival Graves sobre todos, pero nunca imaginó que estaría del bando equivocado, usando un uniforme negro con múltiples condecoraciones y dos cruces de hierro en cada lado, las cuales había obtenido durante la gran guerra, pero siente como todo dentro de ella se congela al ver aquella calavera portando en su gorra.

Sus miradas cruzan por un momento, el cual le parece eterno, ve como desenfunda sus manos de aquellos guantes tan pulcros a comparación de sus ropas se siente miserable ante el uso de aquel traje de dos piezas gris completamente desgastado, su misión principal ha fallado pero su objetivo le es fatal no gozó de encontrar a su hermana en Alemania pero creé haber encontrado la muerte justamente dentro de un campo a las afueras de Alemania, situado en Polonia ante el último cartel que pudo observar en las orillas de la última parada de aquellos vagones.

" Deberíamos de agotarlos mi señor, tenemos un próximo cargamento de muggles judíos los cuales demandan total tiempo ".

La voz de aquel supervisor parece fingir tanto respeto pero sabe que es una apariencia, recuerda haber visto a Percival Graves en una cama de hospital sin querer probar bocadillo alguno pero justamente ahora lo ve tan recuperado, desearía saber que cambio dentro de él para estar jugando un lugar en el nuevo orden para el mundo perfecto de Gellert Grindelwald, aún cuando si alzará la vista hacia el cielo lo vería completamente nublado ante el humo de los crematorios y aquel hedor le serán inolvidables de eso esta segura.

Ve como detiene aquel supervisor con un leve movimiento en su mano izquierda, el uniforme negro le confirma su personalidad aún cuando jura que había creído que existía algo de bondad dentro de él, no lo creé estando aquí mismo.

" Necesitamos mano esclava, la mayoría de ellos son sanos y fuertes para trabajar dentro de las minas buscando lo que necesita nuestro amó ".

Su consternación podría ser mayor, pero al sentir como las cadenas han comenzado a tirar de sus pies sólo puede contemplarlo por una última vez, observando aquella mirada tan fría que por primera vez no reconoce de quién se suponía era el auténtico Percival Graves pues todo esto va contra sus principios de el mismo.

[ .. ]

“ Si no puedes mantenerte de pie no intentes hacer juramentos en vano que jamás podrás cumplir, auror Goldstein ”.

Ha tocado el suelo nuevamente y ha sentido como el polvo a invadido su boca, siente el cosquilleo de su nariz ante las incontenibles ganas por estornudar pero se esfuerza nuevamente por levantarse del suelo y darle un duelo digno a Percival Graves a pesar que posee una ventaja de tener firmemente su varita en la mano izquierda creé que va por muy detrás de su mentor.

Pero cuando esta de rodillas frente a quien fue su mentor, puede reconsiderar su única opción al ver como le apunta con una arma de fuego, le parece una nueva medida sobre como ejecutar a un mago ó bruja de una manera tan rápida sin dejar rastro alguno de magia.

Le sostiene la mirada, debería de entender como terminó justamente aquí probablemente si no hubiera lanzado un puñetazo aquella guardiana ante el abuso de poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre una mujer de edad avanzada aún cuando sabía su destino sabía que no era justo terminar siendo arrastrada hasta una cámara de gas, pero al estar de rodillas y con un arma apuntándole comprende que todo tiene un límite.

Nota como otros cuerpos caen arrodillados, cada día existen magos y brujas los cuales no se reprimen ante los discípulos de Grindelwald, sino se arman de valor para hacerles saber que prefirieron esto a vivir con la mirada agachada y no lamenta esto.

Escucha como le quita el seguro de aquella arma, no piensa en cerrar sus ojos ante el momento, simplemente lo contempla, tratando de entender en sus últimos momentos como un excelente y buen mago pudo terminar justamente en el principio del infierno, pero al mismo tiempo desea lo mejor para su hermana.

" Bang bang ".

Deja de apuntarle pero se sorprende al ver como le dispara al siguiente mago que esta justamente a su izquierda, siente una leve salpicada y el retumbar del disparo justo en su oído, las carcajadas de los demás guardias se hacen presentes.

" Sin ración por dos días, ¿ entendido ? ".

Siente como dos capos le sostienen de sus brazos, intenta soltarse de ellos sabe que es tan capaz de estar de pie pero simplemente no se lo permiten, intenta no observar hacia atrás simplemente mantiene la mirada baja intentando contener sus ganas por llorar.

[ ... ]

El agotamiento se hace presente en ella al sentir como sus manos tiemblan ante un día sin probar alimento alguno, posa una mano sobre su vientre intentando contenerse por el hambre, no se atrevería a probar tierra ni paja de aquellas barracas sabe lo mortal que puede ser, se pone de pie e intenta recorrer aquellas barracas en busca de pequeñas migajas pero sólo encuentra tierra.

Observa aquella puerta abierta, apenas logra distinguirlo por las luces de afuera las cuales cubren por completo el campo aún contra la vigilancia complicada se atreve a salir en la búsqueda por comer algo o encontrar agua, tiene tanto cuidado y se esfuerza por alzar sus pies ante la tierra, sabe que los perros ladran ante cualquier pequeño ruido.

Ha recorrido aquella barraca por completo y no ha tenido la suerte de encontrar algo, pero escucha un pequeño ruido y no puede evitar alarmarse por completo, pero al ver una silueta la cual le parece tan familiar, se enfoca en ello notando una leve señal que le advierte el mantener un silencio.

" Esto es para ti ".

Observa como Percival Graves le ofrece una manzana, no se atreve a tomarla y menos al saber quien se la ofrece, en quien alguna vez pudo confiar sin tener explicación alguna del por que.

" Si no la quieres esta bien, sólo piensa en tus acciones ".

La manzana cae de su mano derecha al suelo, sin hacer ruido alguno y prácticamente atraída a causa de la gravedad, lo ve desaparecer en la oscuridad, sabe que aquella manzana puede hacer la diferencia en este lugar y que necesita mantenerse de pie para salir de aquel infierno, aún contra sus principios se atreve a tomar aquella manzana.

[ ... ]

Han llamado a todos a un pase de lista pero ella no ha figurado dentro de ella, teme lo peor al ver como sus compañeras han formado una fila y no han sido conducidos nuevamente a las barracas, pero ve como han entrado nuevas mujeres, quienes parecen horrorizadas ante la situación.

A pesar del tiempo que ha permanecido a entendido que aquí no es la ley del más fuerte quien prevalece sino aquel que tiene la voluntad de acoplarse ante todo pero sobre todo tener un aliado dentro de este infierno.

Siente el cansancio por completo, le ha tocado esta vez clasificar los artefactos especiales y entre ellos algunos importantes que pueden ser de gran ayuda, pero ha recibido un castigo de una guardiana no le parece novedad alguna haber obtenido tal castigo impuesto el cual resulta en intentar asear aquellas letrinas.

" Alejate de ahí quieres, ven conmigo ".

Apenas logra escuchar, la voz ronca y profunda de Percival Graves le suena tan autoritaria a pesar de la situación que se encuentra.

Ha visto durante este tiempo que Percival Graves es el comandante de aquel campo, su voluntad es ley y entre todos es lo único que prevalece, el simplemente se presenta cuando gusta hacerlo pero en todas aquellas veces agradece que le de comida, es lo único que puede mantenerla de pie, ve como le extiende su mano y lo acepta para desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Un leve crujido y el mirar tan fijamente a Percival Graves, creé que todavía hay algo de bondad dentro de él, pero al ver su entorno y notar una habitación perfectamente alumbrada le hace saber que no están en una barranca a pesar que quiere pensar que se encuentra afuera de aquel campo de concentración lo cual no creé, sino esta segura de estar en la villa.

Siente como su mano esta aferrada a la suya, ha logrado rozar tan pocas veces contra sus manos y le parece de lo más increíble pero al mismo tiempo escalofriante al ver cada acción que ha cometido dentro de aquel campo de concentración.

" Deja de ver a mi hermana a los ojos quieres, Graves ".

Aquella voz le es tan dulce e incluso nunca creyó que podría volverla a escuchar, mira hacia el lado izquierdo donde la ha escuchado, simplemente es un mar de emociones.

" Podrá quedarse en casa, las dejó a solas para que hablen ".

Siente como la suelta al igual que ella lo hace, y no duda en abrazar a su hermana la ve un poco diferente a pesar que ya no usa los colores alegres en rosa los cuales al parecer ha cambiado por tonos de rojo oscuro, pero su cabello lo nota tan largo.

" Estas aquí, tengo tanto que agradecer Teenie ".

La había extrañado tanto y no le parece que el tiempo pase, a pesar que siguen abrazadas le parece que están en New York, como antes de los incidentes e incluso de la llegada de Gellert Grindelwald a sus vidas, se aferra a su hermana como nunca tuvo idea.

[ ... ]

Observa los árboles y escucha el canturrear de las aves, en el campo jamás escuchó ninguna ave, pero ahora puede contemplarlo tan libremente a pesar que la guerra no termina ni parece hacerlo, el frío de esta mañana no le parece extrañó e incluso ha tenido su momento de reflexión ante todo lo que pasado en estos años.

" Deberías de entrar a casa, no quiero que te resfries ".

Aquella voz le trae de vuelta por completo a la realidad, apenas logra notar un poco de aquella niebla que estará apuntó de cubrir todo por completo alrededor de la casa, mira hacia atrás para ver que trae puestos unos pantalones de tirantes y una camisa blanca, puede ver su expresión fría por completo y su indiferencia pero en este tiempo que ha tenido lo ha conocido poco a poco para saber que es sólo el exterior de lo que él quiere que vea todo el mundo.

" Nunca sueles preocuparte por nadie ni por ti mismo ".

Vuelve su mirada hacia aquel paisaje, ha visto como el sol se ha ocultado por completo y todo parece tan tranquilo en este lugar, alejados por completo de la guerra y sus estragos pero intenta no sonreír a pesar de la situación.

" Suelo preocuparme por mí aunque no lo creas lo hago y en cuanto a ti debo de entregar cuentas claras, Tina ".

Eso le ha quedado más que claro en estos meses, siempre lo ha encontrado redactando unas cuantas cartas a Queenie, nunca ha intentado descubrir que plasma pero imagina que son informes claros y concisos sobre sus actividades nada extraordinarias, pero ve el momento exacto para hacer una pregunta que le atormenta.

" ¿ porqué a mi ? ".

Sabe que pudo rechazar la solicitud de Queenie, y que a cambio de esto no ha recibido nada, aún cuando su hermana no se lo ha dicho, lo intuye perfectamente pero esta pregunta le ha estado carcomiendo durante un largo tiempo, buscando una respuesta que al final sabe que no le puede agradar en lo más mínimo hasta tal caso en odiarle, teme afrontarlo y ver la misma mirada fría que siempre ha sostenido.

" No lo entenderías ".

Por un momento mira hacia atrás justo donde se encuentra, no contempla aquella mirada fría sino realmente quien es en el fondo, pero se ve distraída al escuchar las sirenas las cuales le son tan lejanas, esta noche podrá ver un cielo lleno de luces y ráfagas si sube al tejado para poder contemplarlo.

" Deberíamos entrar a casa e ir a cenar quieres ".

Observa como le extiende su mano izquierda, no duda en aceptarlo, no es la primera vez que hace esto ni cree que sea la última, sonríe tímidamente ante él y nota una pequeña sonrisa reflejarse en él, puede quedarse con esto de él.

[ ... ]

Lo contempla totalmente sentado en aquel tejado pero sobre todo como mira hacia el cielo, sabe que esta contemplando él, hace más de diez minutos se han escuchado los motores de aquellas avionetas sobrevolar el cielo incluso han apagado cada luz dentro de la casa y la chimenea, no cree que Alemania resista otra noche más ante un incesante bombardeo.

" ¿ Otra pesadilla ? ".

Sabe que no debería de preguntar aquello imagina el infierno que es su vida desde que aceptó estar en el bando equivocado incluso cuando accionaba aquel gatillo, nota como tiene sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y confirma su sospecha sobre una pesadilla.

" No diría lo mismo de ti sabes ".

Se aferra aquella manta que le obsequió su hermana hace un par de meses, extraña a Queenie pero teme que toda su lealtad esta depositada en Grindelwald al igual que la lealtad de Percival Graves, se acerca cuidadosamente a él y lo ve tan perdido contemplando el cielo nocturno.

" Probablemente el día de mañana nada exista, ¿ no crees ? ".

Lo ha pensado tanto, incluso cuando Percival le ha planteado aquel cuestionamiento, siente la brisa tan fría de esta noche pero vaya que ella contempla al hombre que esta frente a ella, del cual aprendido quien se esconde detrás de aquella fachada.

Se sienta a la orilla de aquel ventanal, deja de aferrarse un poco aquella manta y extiende su mano derecha para tomar la mano de Percival entre la suya, la siente tan fría y desearía no haber visto nada de lo que hizo.

" Debemos de dormir ".

El apriete de su mano contra la suya lo hace sentir real, observa como le mira y no duda en acercarse a él para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

[ ... ]

Los años pasan y con ello todo conlleva el reflejo de lo sucedido pero aprendido que los lugares no cambian en lo más mínimo pero el saber que tiene suficientes razones para odiarle pero una buena razón para continuar amándolo, jura que esta vez ha sido la definitiva en destrozarle el corazón nuevamente, al igual que la última vez que lanzará algún objeto contra la puerta, ¿ cuantas veces estuvo justamente ahí ?.

Pensando una y otra vez cuando sería el momento que alguien encontraría para dar con él, toda acción conlleva a una gran consecuencia y es lo que más destroza su corazón el saber por que es juzgado con pesar se asegura por aferrarse aquellas hojas sin intentar mirar a los ojos del acusado, aún puede sentir su corazón desgarrarse por completo.

" Hice lo necesario y se convirtió en lo vital para mantenerla con vida no puedo arrepentirme de nada ".

Fue lo que leyó en su declaración final de aquel juicio, siempre quiso escuchar la verdad de él, a pesar que han logrado concederle un último deseó teme que la respuesta siempre la conserve él, pero lo entiende sus actos habían sido la decisión final de ambos en su destinó, aún recuerda cuando un ministro francés leyó aquella carta detallando que papel jugaba en la dictadura de Grindelwald y sobre todo sus crímenes de guerra los cuales debían ser castigados entre ellos estaba la tortura, asesinato en masas, usurpación y engañó.

Ella fue su mejor acto, mostrarse por quien no era ante la acción de salvarle la vida por petición de su hermana, pero veces se pregunta, ¿ si hubo amor realmente entre ellos ?.

Lo ama más que la vida misma para sentirse desfallecer ante este día, acaricia sus manos la siente tan frías como siempre, ha intentado interceder por él, pero ha escuchado las leyes prevalecen sobre todo y ante los más terribles crímenes, aún puede escuchar el veredicto final una y otra vez dentro de ella.

“ El acusado Percival Graves se ha encontrado culpable de todos los crímenes comprobados en su contra, por lo cual se le condena a la horca, el día de su ejecución será llevado acabó el 24 de Noviembre del año en curso ”.

Su mirada le es cálida y jura que aquella otra parte de él que vio dentro de los campos no era él en lo más mínimo y si lo era nunca lo conoció como suponía, sólo lo que él quería conoció y supo mantener los límites.

" ¿ Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste en el infierno ? ".

La primera vez que fue testigo de un crimen atroz, intentó detenerlo defender la vida de aquel auror francés, pero no se lo permitió, una maldición directa al corazón es lo que escuchó de como él había terminado con la vida de aquel auror, su mirada era tan fría que lo desconoció por completo.

Nota como le han permitido usar la alianza de matrimonio, hace tiempo que ella dejó de usarla pero hoy la trae en su dedo anular izquierdo, como si jamás lo hubiera retirado, no puede dejar de pensar que estás son las últimas horas, aún ante su negar, desearía haber tenido otra respuesta y que aquella respuesta incluyera cuán grande era su arrepentimiento por haberle salvado la vida.

" ¿ Estarás ahí ? ".

Sabe a que lugar se refiere pero lo niega rotundamente jamás podría estar ahí, viendo a los demás deseosos por ver como termina la vida de Percival, desearía aferrarse a él, pero le resulta imposible ante el tiempo.

" Te escribí una carta, esperó que puedas leerla y en verdad siento que no fuera el tiempo correcto para los dos ".

Intenta contener sus sentimientos, se niega llorar frente a él, algún significado quiere encontrarle esto, sabe que no es justicia ante todos los magos y brujas que lograron escapar de sus juicios respectivos de los cuales ciertamente juzgaron un nombre sin lugar alguno en la silla del acusado.

" Te amo, ¿ alguna vez me amaste ? ".

Desearía que todo fuera diferente, pero no podría cambiar nada de ello por más que lo deseará, continúa sosteniendo la mirada, sabe que el verde militar no va con él, aún cuando le han negado usar un traje ha obtenido sus últimas horas con él y ciertamente Queenie deseaba que mandará al infierno a Percival, pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario a ello sólo espera una respuesta que podrá odiar por el resto de sus días.

" Siempre lo hice, te amé desde el primer instante que te encontré ".

Asiente bajando la mirada, no desea verlo ahora mismo pero sin embargo siente como él sostiene sus manos intentando entrelazar sus dedos a pesar de aquellas cadenas.


End file.
